


Trickster of Rebellion

by FirmNugget



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: Atlus, Awkward Romance, Coffee and Curry, Crossover, Cuddling & Snuggling, Donuts, Emotional, F/M, Family struggle, Full Story, Headcanon, Heavy P5R Spoilers, Huddling For Warmth, Life struggle, Lore - Freeform, Morning Cuddles, No Time-lapse, Persona 5 Protagonist is from Inaba, Romance, Sega, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Romance, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 75
Words: 236,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirmNugget/pseuds/FirmNugget
Summary: Falsely charged with assault, Akira Kurusu is forced to leave his home town under probation, while being prohibited from getting in any contact from his Father, Brother, Cousin, and Mother currently suffering from cancer. and has to face distortion of reality as a Phantom Thief. Will he achieve his goal, Take back his future, prevent his lover; Makoto Niijima from reviving familial burdens. And clear his name on his fabricated charge? Will the mask he wears get him to where he belongs? for better or worse...
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Amamiya Ren & Maruki Takuto, Amamiya Ren & Morgana (Persona Series), Amamiya Ren & Niijima Sae, Amamiya Ren & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Amamiya Ren & Sakamoto Ryuji, Amamiya Ren & Sakura Sojiro, Amamiya Ren & Yoshizawa Kasumi, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira & Maruki Takuto, Kurusu Akira & Morgana, Kurusu Akira & Niijima Sae, Kurusu Akira & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Kurusu Akira & Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira & Sakura Sojiro, Kurusu Akira & Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Maruki Takuto & Persona 5 Protagonist, Morgana & Niijima Makoto, Morgana & Persona 5 Protagonist, Niijima Makoto & Niijima Sae, Niijima Makoto & Yoshizawa Kasumi, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Niijima Sae & Persona 5 Protagonist, Persona 5 Protagonist & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakura Sojiro, Persona 5 Protagonist & Yoshiazawa Kasumi
Comments: 38
Kudos: 224





	1. Unneeded Problems

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so don't inspect it to be perfect, however, this fanfic is going to provide links for music background purposes. If you want to use them or not is up to you, Keep an eye out for this "-/-" when to stop the track. This story is based around Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, and Persona Q2. and inspect heavy spoilers throughout the story, especially for Persona 5 Royal. So go into this story at your own risk, unless you've beaten Persona 5 Royal or don't care about spoilers then disregard the warning. Spoilers for Q2 will be regarded when chapters based of it start getting posted. And this fanfic is also based around ShuMako, so if you're really not into the ship, please do be respectful. And this fanfic may be based on a New Game+ play through. the Persona series belongs to Atlus and SEGA.

Saturday 3/19 - Akira's Hometown - Evening

**Dad**

“Akira, I need you to come home, ASAP!”

**Me**

“Why? What’s going on?”

**Dad**

“It’s your mother, she just got home and she has been coughing aggressively.”

**Dad**

“If anything happens… I need you here at home with Inosuke.”

**Me**

“Okay, I’m coming!”

Akira was making a mad dash on his way home, He was starting to worry about his family so he didn’t bother walking, until…

“No! Someone help me!!” He heard a woman yelling out in the distance.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8p7utuOjF-Y>

Akira started pursuing the voices he was hearing “Just get in the car!” a man yelled out.

“Stop it!” a woman yelled out trying to resist.

He can hear a couple arguing as he was going ahead. By the time Akira got to the scene, a man was pulling on a woman, trying to get her in his car.

“How dare you cross me!” the man said as he was getting agitated, as the woman trying to break herself free.

“Stop it! Let me go!” as she was yelling out in the process.

As he got close enough he can start smelling alcohol from one of them “No…!” the Struggling Woman yelled.

“Don’t give me that s***…” the Drunk Man said, as he is forcing himself on her.

Akira starting talking to himself in his head “It looks like that drunk man is bothering that woman…”

The Struggling Woman still under destress “Ow! P-Please, stop…!”

Akira continued thinking “She’s in danger… I have to save her.” then deciding to confront the two.

“Tch… what a waste of time.” as the Drunk Man continues. “You think you’re worth causing me trouble? Huh?”

“I-I’ll call the police!” the Struggling Woman threaten.

The Drunk Man still continues “Heh, call them if you want! The police are my bitchs. They’re not gonna take you seriously.” As he finishes in a cocky voice.

“No… Stop…!” the Struggling Woman said under pressure at that point.

The Drunk man then notices sirens going off “Someone called the cops, huh? Get in the car!” still trying to get her in “Incompetent fools like you just need to shut your mouths and follow where I steer this country!”

The Drunk man eventually notices Akira “…What’re you looking at? Get outta my face!” Akira still standing still as the finally gets his hand off the woman and face him “This ain’t a show. Get lost, kid. See? This is all because you’re so damn slow!” The Drunk man talks back at her while trying to face them both “Get in the car!”

-\\-

The Struggling Woman then attempts to run off only for the Drunk Man to get a grip back on her “Please! Help!” being Akira to help her out of the mess, Akira then clinched his fist. he got close to the Drunk Man, touched his shoulder, he then turned around, losing his balance, then fell to the ground.

The Struggling Woman standing behind Akira, worried for her life what was going to happen next, the Drunk Man got up, with an injury on his head. “Damn brat… I’ll sue!” he yelled out.

The Struggling Woman then stood forward “If you keep this up… Then I’ll report about the money! Is that fine with you!?”

“All I have to say is you did it on your own, and it’s over.” the Drunk Man said.

“But… I just did as I was told…” the Struggling Woman continued.

“Who do you think I am?” the Drunk Man said.

“No…” the Struggling Woman continued.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8p7utuOjF-Y>

“Hey, Make this statement to the cops. “This kid suddenly attacked me.” Got it?” Akira was confused on what the Drunk Man just said “If you even try to say anything else, you know what will happen to you, right?”

The Struggling Woman couldn’t believe what she was just ordered to do “Huh? But-“

“This is bulls***.” Akira snapped at him.

The Drunk Man responded almost instantly “Shut up. You’re done for. You’re gonna learn what happens when you cross me…”

Two Police Officers then walk in. “Excuse me, folks. We received a complaint about an argument here. Is something the matter?”

The Drunk Man then faced to the Burly Policeman, then recognised him immediately “Oh! It’s you, sir.”

The Drunk Man then faced back at the Struggling Woman “So, what happened? Explain it to the good officer.”

The Struggling then said almost with hesitation “That young man suddenly attacked him… He shoved this gentleman to the ground. And this man… got injured…” she lied, Akira couldn’t believe what she just said. After going out of his way to try and save her.

“…It’s as she says.” the Drunk Man also lied “Also… make sure you deal with this so my name isn’t mentioned at all. You understand what that means, correct?”

“Y-Yes, sir!” the Burly Policeman responded “Hey, cuff him!”

“U-Understood.” the Thin Policeman responded.

-\\-

Akira was then arrested in seconds, and the police took of with him.

Inaba PoliceStation

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ED7kzAmnAY>

A policeman walked in an interrogation room Akira was currently sitting foot in, placed paper on the desk and out a pen. “Name?” the Policeman asked.

“Akira” he answered.

“Akira who?” the Policeman out of aggression.

Akira couldn’t even keep his eyes focused. “Akira Kurusu” he then responded.

“Your age?” the Policeman asked.

“16.” Akira answered.

“Date of birth.” the Policeman asked.

“September 15th.” Akira answered.

“What high school do you attend?” the Police man asked.

“Yasogami High.” Akira answered.

“Your parents names.” The Policeman asked.

“My mother’s Irisa, and my father’s Sachio” Akira answered.

Then the Policeman got out of his chair, “You’ll be moving to your cell soon.” as he was getting out of the interrogation room, and slammed the door on his way out.

-\\-

Sunday 3/20 - Inaba PoliceStation - Morning

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=krtgiMY4wHI>

“I sorry son, I can’t get you bailed out.” Akira’s dad said in front of him, with gault in his voice.

Akira went to focus his eyes on his father. “Does it to do with what happened with Mom last night?”

Before his father could respond. “Out of my f***en way you damn pigs!” a anger woman yelled out coming to the visitation area. Then the door slammed open. “AKIRA!” her mother yelled at the top of her voice.

“Irisa… can you n…” the father then gets interrupted.

“SHUT THE F*** UP SACHIO!!” the mother yelled at the fathers face. then she starts coughing. “Now, Akira! CARE TO EXPLAIN THE ASSAULT YOU *cough cough* CAUSED LAST NIGHT!?”

Akira started sweating after his mother yelled at his father. “All I did to him was tap him on the shoulder, then he tripped because he was drunk! Then…” Akira then got interrupted by her.

“BULLS***!! DO YOU EV… *cough cough cough* EVEN KNOW THE POSITION YOU’RE IN!? I DIDN’T GET MY REPUTATION TO… *cough cough cough cough cough* WHERE IT IS NOW FOR YOU TO RUIN IT YOU *cough cough cough* LITTLE S***!!” The mother bursted out.

The father then faced his wife while she was coughing. “Irisa, please stop yelling, I know he’d never do such th…” he gets interrupted again…

“So I see what’s going here Sachio…” She then give him a manacling glear. “YOU’RE JUST GOING TO BELIEVE AKIRA NEVER ASSAULTED ANYONE JUST BECAUSE HE IS… OUR… *cough cough cough* SON…” she continues on as her condition continues to get worse.

The husband then snaps at her. “I KNOW OUR SON BETTER THEN YOU DO WOMAN! sense your too busy pushing YOUR feminist agenda on our family, and treating our younger son and nephew like their burdens TO YOU!”

The mother then coughed a little bit more. “So THAT’S what IT is? just blindly believing him, JUST BECAUSE I TREAT HIM LIKE A BURDEN!!?”

A guard then walks in. “Ma’am we’re going to have to ask you to leave.”

The mother then glares at him. “LEAVE YOURSELF OUT OF THIS YOU…” Another guard then comes in and the both of them start dragging Akira’s mother out. “GET YOUR FULTHY MAN HANDS OFF…” She then gets tasered.

The second guard puts it away in the process of dragging her out. “This is why I can’t stand feminism.” he said as both guards dragged her out of the room.

The father then looks back at Akira “As I was saying, I can’t get you bailed out because, you mother is currently suffering from lung cancer, and… we’ll need to pay for her treatment.”

“Why isn’t she in hospital?” Akira asked him, knowing she should’ve been there by now.

“I had to see you first and explain the situation, after we suddenly got a call about your arrest.” Akira’s father said to him in honesty. “However, I’ll get in touch with a lawyer. Tell them your side of the story, and hopefully you’ll be found innocent.”

Akira’s trail in court has passed, and was still found guilty. And then was ordered to spend the rest of his sentence on probation in Tokyo. Things couldn’t be any worse for the Kurusu family.

Saturday 4/9 - Inaba Train Station - Early Morning

“I’m very sorry son, I really wish this didn’t have to happen.” Akira’s father said in a guilty tone. “All you can do now is not give Sakura-san any trouble” he then bookmarks an address for Akira when he arrives to Tokyo.

Akira then gave his father a concerned look. “What about Inosuke? He’s not going to get home by himself, and isn’t it going to effect your job?”

“I already asked Shiro to take him in for most nights of the year, since we can’t afford for him to live in the dorms. and I’ll let you know about Mom’s condition when you return…” The Father stated to Akira.

Akira was confused on what he said. “What? Why when I come back? We have our phones, I can send letters.” he protested afterwards.

Akira’s father couldn’t even at him in the eye at this point. “The thing is, your probation officer so happens to be an asshole. So he won’t let you contact us in any form and vice versa.”

“The trains to Tokyo are now boarding, please step in now!” The train announcement played.

"I’ll see you next year…” Akira’s father said to him in guilt. “Goodbye, son.” He then walks off, Akira then gets on the train and takes a set. The train doors shut and train then starts moving

Akira then closes his eyes with hands over them under his glasses. “At least this can’t get any worse…” Akira said to himself.

-\\-

Friday 4/15 - School Gate - Early Morning

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGLwGn9XdBE>

Makoto is just behind Akira, she looks at him and immediately doesn’t recognise him

She thinks to herself “Is that the transfer student everyone is talking? He doesn’t look like a bad person, but if those rumours are true.”

Akira turns his head, Makoto thought he was turning his head to see who behind him, but he was just facing two girls in front of him

An Anxious Volleyball Player starts talking “I can’t believe Suzui-senpai missed such an important meeting, I wonder what happened.”

Makoto then desides to try and lesion too, with the Worried Volleyball Player replying “Mr. Kamoshida asked to see her, I’ve heard rumours how the two of them stay late together…”

Makoto than thinks to herself again “And those rumours about Mr. Kamoshida, they aren’t true, are they?” Akira and Makoto listen more.

The Anxious Volleyball Player talks again “I wonder what’s going on… You don’t think they’re…?”

“Nah, it couldn’t be.” The Worried Volleyball Player replied

Afterwards, Makoto removed her attention from them “Why do I keep suspecting Mr. Kamoshida with these rumours?” keeping what she’s saying in her thoughts, she turns to Akira again “And if the rumours about that aren’t true, and if I end up interacting with him, should I talk to him?”

“I should worry about him when I have time” Makoto concluded for now and left her attention away from him.

-\\-

Practice building - Morning

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8p7utuOjF-Y>

Everyone were out of their classes, everyone started panicking, after Shiho tried to commit suicide, with Akira and Ryuji running through the practice building, trying to get through the crowds

“Hey, lemme through!” Ryuji yelled.

“What the hell!?” A Male Student wiled that Ryuji unintentionally pushed.

“Let me through man, please!” Ryuji yelled out

After getting through the crowds, the duo where getting close to the scene.

“*sigh* What a bother…” an Impatient Teacher moaned, then faced Makoto “You! Get the students back to their classrooms!” he then demand “I’m going to the faculty office. I’d better warn everyone not to go online and talk about this, too…”

“What!? Um, but who’s going to explain the situation to the paramedics…?” Makoto responded “And what about tending to the victim!? There are more important matters to address!” she then protested

She then spotted Akira and Ryuji, about to go pass them “I-It’s going to be a huge problem for us if this turns into a scandal!” then notices her attention is not on him. “Hey!!” the Impatient Teacher yelled to her getting her attention back on him “And do keep in mind that class is currently in session… I’m certain you understand?”

Makoto fell silent unpleased with his response, however because she is theStudent Council President she responded with what he wanted to hear. “…Understood, I’ll go notify the students outside.”

The Impatient Teacher leaves, instead of compiling to what he said, she went to pursue Akira and Ryuji because that they were getting themselves involved with Kamoshida as of late.

But then, she started getting crowded by more student, Excusing them and apologising to them as she is making her way through, the duo eventually got into her line of site. “Return to your classrooms at once!” the Panicking Teacher called out.

Ryuji turns head noticing Mishima taking off in a dash “That guy… Hey, wasn’t Mishima acting wired?”

“Definitely.” Akira responded.

“We’re going to make him talk this time.” Ryuji said, the both ran after him before Makoto could tap one of them on the shoulder, she then started pursuing them.

Principal Kobayakawa then walks in “Teachers, return to your classrooms for the time being! Please do not let any students go home yet!

-\\-

“MISHIMA STOP!” Ryuji’s voice echoed through the building, Mishima looked back to see Akira and Ryuji on to him until he rammed into a locker.

“Ow” Mishima wined after making his injury worse.

Akira and Ryuji got in front and side of him, Makoto was just around the corner, she stopped after seeing the situation and hid behind the corner. with Morgana caught up to the trio laying down on a locker

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

“Ugh, that hurt!” Mishima wined again

Why’d you run like that? Huh!? “Ryuji asked out of aggression.

Mishima being a try hard acting like he’s in the right “I didn’t run.”

Ryuji then slammed a locker. “She jumped and tried to kill herself!”

“L-Leave me alone.” Mishima begins shacking.

“Just tell us.” Akira said.

“He’s right.” Ryuji said “We ain’t tryin’ to et you busted. We won’t say you talked either!”

“Suzui.” Mishima then put his hands on his head “She was called out by Mr. Kamoshida!”

“Called out?” Akira questioned.

“Wait, what?” Ryuji also questioned.

“I was called by him a number of times too… to the teacher’s room.” Mishima continued “It wasn’t just me or Suzui either. He’d nominate someone when he was in a bad mood… and hit them.

“So those rumours really are true?” Makoto asked to herself.

Just as Ryuji wondered. “So the physical punishment was for real…”

Mishima then continued “But yesterday, he called Suzui out of the blue. She didn’t make any mistakes or anything… Mr. Kamoshida seemed really irritated that day, so it must’ve been… worse than usual…”

“Oh my god…” Makoto said to herself.

“Jesus Christ...” Akira said to himself.

“He didn’t…” Ryuji continued. “That son of a bitch!” he said with anger, when started going after Kamoshida.

“Ah…” Mishima gasped out.

“Ryuji, wait wait, wait, wait, wait, waaaait!” Akira yelled to him while he started chasing him. Mishima then followed suit along with Morgana. Makoto then started chasing them again.

-\\-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YdyfMsOY18g>

While Akira and Mishima were chasing Ryuji “I bet… Sakamoto’s going to find Mr. Kamoshida… he is probably in the PE faculty office on the second floor.” Mishima said to him while making a turn up the stairs.

Akira stopped at the top of the stairs, to see Ryuji running from his right, Mishima then noting him too. “He went into the PE faculty office! Let’s hurry, we have to go after him.” They continued chasing Ryuji while Makoto just missed Mishima, by the she was up the stair case, Akira, Morgana, Ryuji, and Mishima were all already in there. She decided to continue listening throw the window.

Makoto is now behind the window with Ryuji speaking up at Kamoshida “You bastard! The hell did you do to that girl!?”

“What are you talking about?” Kamoshida trying to shrug it off.

“Don’t play dumb with me!” Ryuji yelled while kicking a chair down.

“That is enough!” Kamoshida yelled back.

“What you did… wasn’t coaching…!” Mishima protested.

Everyone then looked at Mishima “What did you say?” Kamoshida responded.

Mishima continued “You… You ordered me to call Suzui here. I can only imagine what you did to her…!”

Kamoshida then stood up with his arms crossed “You’re going on and on about things you have not proof of… Basically, you’re simply making these claims because you can’t be a regular on the team, right?”

Mishima looked at him in the eye “That’s not what this is about…!”

“Even if it is exactly as you imagine it to be, hypothetically speaking, What can you do?” Kamoshida continued “We just received a call from a hospital. Suzui’s in a coma, and her chances of recovery are slim. How would someone like that make a statement?”

Everyone in the room were shocked, and Makoto couldn’t believe what she was hearing as Student Council President.

“There’s no chance of her getting better, I hear… Ohhh, the poor girl.” Kamoshida said acting like he feels terrible.

“No… That can’t be” Mishima said with his shock still in tact.

Ryuji’s fist starting flittering “You goddamn…!”

Kamoshida looks down on Ryuji “This again? Does this mean we need to have yet another case of “self-defense”?”

“You shut your mouth you son of a bitch!” Ryuji goes throwing a punch, only to Akira preventing him from doing so.

“He’s stopping him?” Makoto asked herself in her head “Is he a bad person or not!?”

Ryuji notices Akira stopped him “Why’re you stoppin’ me…!?”

“Calm down.” Akira said directly to Ryuji.

Ryuji loosens Akira grip off his arm “But still!”

Kamoshida then focus’ on Akira with a “surprised“ face “Oh? You’re stopping him? What a surprise.” Kamoshida then stocks his ego on Ryuji once again “There’s no need to hold back. Why not attack me? …Ohhh, you caaaan’t, Hahaha, but of course you can’t.” Kamoshida then moves back to his work desk “Everyone present right now will be expelled, I’m reporting all of you at the next board meeting.”

Akira knew what he just heard, and he can’t afford to get expelled again.

“Wha…” Ryuji didn’t know what to say after hearing what Kamoshida just said.

Makoto who was watching the entire time doesn’t know what was going on either.

“You can’t just make a decision like that…!” Mishima protested.

Kamoshida turned his chair to face them “Who would seriously consider what scum like you say? You threatened me too, Mishima, so you’re just as responsible.”

“Huh…?” Mishima gasped in confusion.

Kamoshida continued “To think you didn’t know why I kept someone as talentless as you on the team. You act like you’re a victim, but you leaked his chroma records, didn’t you? It’s all over the internet, correct? how terrible.”

“Mishima-kun did it?” Makoto said in her head in shock.

“What?” Akira said while Ryuji and himself turned to him.

“Mishima…?” Ryuji asked just as lost as everyone else.

Mishima then dropped to the floor “He told me to do it, I had no choice.”

Kamoshida faces forward again while laughing “Now, are we finished here? You’re all expelled! You’re done for; your futures are mine to take. Now get out of my sight.”

“What am I doing, all the students should’ve been back in their classes by now, and I haven’t done what I’ve been told to do. I better sort it out before it gets worse.” Makoto then leaves to do what the Impatient Teacher already asked her to do.

“I can’t believe this asshole’s gettin’ away with this…!” Ryuji said in anger.

“He’ll eat his words.” Akira replied with confidence.

Ryuji looked at him. “Huh…? …Oh right, We have that!”

Kamoshida turns back once again “Huh? Have you lost your minds? You worthless kids aren’t making any sense, but sure, go ahead and try. After all, you’ll have plenty of time to kill until expulsion…”

Akira then turns away “Gladly! alight, let’s get out of here!”

-\\-

Tuesday 4/19 - Shujin Rooftop - After School

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

“Tomorrow’s finally the day.” Ryuji said.

“So we send the calling card in the morning… and carry out the plan by the end of the day, right?” Ann asked for clarification.

“Correct.” Morgana stated “The effect won’t last that long. …Are you worried?”

Ann then pulled a smirk. “Heh, Waited too long.”

“Perfect.” Morgana replied.

“We’re going to pull this off, no matter what!” Ann continued.

“So, who’s going to write the card?” Morgana asked.

“Leave it to me!” Ryuji said.

Ann didn’t look convinced. “Why?”

“Why…? Why wouldn’t it be me!?” Ryuji asked with a tone.

Ann giving a serious answer. “This is important. Are you sure you can handle the pressure?”

“I must agree” Morgana continued.

Ryuji continued with desperation. “I really wanna get him good! Lemme write it… C’mon, please?”

“All right.” Akira said.

“Yeah, I got this!” Ryuji said with enthusiasm.

Ann butted in. “Hey, are you sure about this? If they find out our identities, all of this work will be for nothing…”

“I know, I know!”Ryuji responded.

“All right, then! Tomorrow it is!” Morgana said. “You’d better not slack off on this.”

-\\-

Library

The group spited off for the Afternoon, before heading home. Akira decided to head to the library to borrow a book before her returns to Leblanc. Of course unintentionally scaring students.

“Hopefully the rumours will come to an end once Kamoshida is dealt with.” Morgana said will Akira was putting the book in his bag with Morgana in it. “Otherwise you’ll end up worrying students even more than they already are.”

“Hopefully. I doubt it’ll continue even once Kamoshida is out of…” Akira saying to Morgana beforea girl entered his site detracting him.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SuaQGapin5g>

It was Makoto who happened to enter his site. “…the… picture…” Akira finished before his attention was completely on Makoto. Akira’s thoughts were blowing up in his head. “Oh wow, who might she be? …She… she looks beautiful.”

Morgana poped his head out. “Hm? Akira?” Waving his paw trying to get Akira’s attention.

Akira still somewhat day dreaming. “I… I-I have to introduce myself…”

“Akira!” Morgana still trying to get his attention.

Suddenly, someone tripped over to the ground. “Ahhh!” She landed on her hands with her papers and books scattered across the floor. “What is your problem!?” Makoto looked up at boy who tripped her.

-\\-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YdyfMsOY18g>

Akira snapped out of his head after seeing Makoto trip.

“I have no problem, I just don’t like you, Miss Prez!” The boy said

Makoto just looked away and started gathering her stuff. “I don’t have time for this so will you… Gah!” she was then kicked down again, this while she was still knelling.

Morgana just watching by Akira’s shoulders. “Why does he have such a grudge against her?” Morgana said.

Akira knew if he got involved, he’ll just bring in unwanted attention. “I’m not standing around for this!” He went to go stand up to the boy who kept kicking Makoto down.

“Hey, Akira! What are you doing!?” Morgana said want him to not draw attention to himself.

The boy kicked Makoto again. “Teacher’s pet!”

“Hey! Screw off!” Akira said in a tough tone.

“Who asked y… HOLY S***!” The Boy just noticed Akira standing directly in front of him. “I-I-I-I-I-I don’t want any trouble please don’t hurt me.” He was shaking like a leaf and starting running down the hall screaming for his life.

-\\-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZnKgd7Mw9S8>

Akira then forced on Makoto once again. “Are you okay? you’re not hurt are you?”

“No, I’m fine but thank you.” Makoto said then focused on Akira herself. “Arn’t you…”

Akira put his bag on the floor and kneels down to help Makoto pick up her stuff. “Here, let me help you with this.” Akira starts picking up pages and books.

“O-Oh, thank you…” Makoto said while shocked what Akira just did her, started to pick up the stuff she dropped as well.

One last bit of paper on the floor, Makoto reached her hand out to grab it, then Akira’s touched the top of hers. They then both looked at each other dead in the eye, Makoto started getting flustered on what just happened.

Akira passed her stuff back to her. “Here you go.” Makoto took the papers and books out of his hand and placed them on top of what she picked up.

“Thanks for that.” Makoto said to him “Um, are that Transfer Student everyone is going on about?”

Akira sighed at what she asked. “Yes…”

“They have you in the wrong, huh?” Makoto asked.

“Yeah...” Akira responded.

“I had feeling those were over exaltations…” Matoko stated “ Oh, where are my manners? I’m Makoto Niijima, Student Council Present.”

“Akira Kurusu.” he introduced himself to his love at first site. “Um, if you have time… Would you mind having a chat sometime? Maybe…?”

“I would like to but I’m far too busy now, sorry…” Makoto said to him “I’ll come find you when I have time, Nice to meet you Kurusu-kun. Anyway, I’ll see you later.”

“That was surprising…” Morgana said. Akira then bent back to grab his bag. “Come on, let’s get going before we get more trouble.”

Akira put the bag straps back over his shoulder. “Agreed.” Akira then proceeds to leave the school.

A group of Second year girls, we're shocked on what they just saw. “The transfer student stood up for Niijima-senpai? Is he really bad as he sounds?” One of them questions.

-\\-


	2. Enter Phantom Thieves of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira just transferred to Shujin due to his false charge, and already on bad terms with Kamoshida. And has stumbled upon his love at first site, "Student Council President: Makoto Niijima". but question is, will he be able to get with her despite being a Phantom Thief. And will she believe they are really just or not?

Wednesday 4/20 - Bulletin Board - Early Morning

"Did Mr. Kamoshida do something wrong...?" A Shy Female Student asked.

A Rumor-loving Female Student questioned "Does this mean the rumors are true!?"

"Wait a sec... Is someone going to take something from Mr. Kamoshida...?" a Disheveled Male Student asked.

"What's with this weird logo?" the Excited Male Student asked. "And who're these Phantom Thieves of Hearts people...?"

Makoto was standing there looking at the the students gathered around the bulletin board, she went up close to grab one of the calling cards to read for herself.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TBKA75H1h8>

The Calling Card had written "Sir Sugure Kamoshida, the utter bastard of lust. We know how s***ty you are, and that you put your twisted desires on students who can't fight back. That's why we decided to steal away those desires and make you confess you sins. This will be done tomorrow, so we hope you will be ready. From, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts."

Kamoshida then walks up to the bulletin board, to see students gathered around it with the calling cards pinned on it. "Who's responsible for this...!?" he yelled out. He started looking at random students. "Did you do this!? Or was it you!?" as students started running away from the scene.

He then notices Akira and Ryuji. Makoto hides herself behind the corner as Kamoshida goes up to them. "...Was it you two!?" he yelled out. Makoto gasped right after she recognised Akira. He was the one who stood up for her too.

"What're you talking about?" Akira goes pulling out Kamoshida's "you're asking the wrong person" card.

Kamoshida glared at him. "So, you're playing dumb? Eh, it's not a problem. You'll be expelled soon enough anyway." Kamoshida then walks off, not noticing Makoto was watching them the whole time. Makoto was in shock after what just happen. She wanted to believe it wasn't Akira's doing, but she doesn't have any proof. She decided to drop it for now and look into it another time.

-/-

Saturday - 5/7 - Shujin Rooftop - After School

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUgGNJBqFII>

"None of these posts are any good. Everyones' just bitchin' about their parents or their boyfriends." Ryuji moaned afterwards. "There ain't even a hint of a hint about a new Palace..."

"We can't get everything online... Finding a post with a name and location is asking a lot..." Ann continued.

Ryuji responds to Ann's reply "Guess we just gotta find one ourselves then!"

"Are you seriously suggesting we look for a target that even the police have overlooked?" Morgana asked.

Ryuji looked back at his phone. "Yeah, you're right. We should prolly just hold off 'til exams are done with, huh? We can wait and see a little longer, then worry about coming' up empty handed if it happens..."

-/-

The rooftop door opens, Morgana quickly fled. "Oh..." Ann said, Makoto then came walking up to the group.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TBKA75H1h8>

"This place is off limits, you know." Makoto said to them.

Ryuji sighed out loud "...We'll get outta here once we're done chatting'. Anyways, what's Miss Council President want with us?"

Makoto starting talk ignoring his question. "The troublemaker, the centre of gossip, and the infamous transfer student. Hmm, interesting combination."

Ann made a tsk under her breath. "Great way to start a conversation..."

"By the way..." Makoto faced to Akira. "It seems as though you got to know Mr. Kamoshida pretty well."

"Not Really." Akira responded.

"Yeah, y'know he's only been here a month or so." Ryuji stated.

"Hm... I heard Mr. Kamoshida used a volleyball team member to spread details of your past record." Makoto said to Akira, when she heard it herself. "Don't you hate him? Mr. Kamoshida, I mean."

Science felled the air between all four students. Ryuji then asked "What's all this about?" then continued. "My friend here's an upstanding guy."

"I don't mean to offend, Many students have shaken up by what happened to Mr. Kamoshida." Makoto stated. "The rumors about that odd, calling card-esque posting aren't going away either."

Ryuji and Ann then looked at each other. "I didn't expect someone like you would care about that tactless stuff, Niijima-senpai." Ann said to her directly.

Ryuji then added. "I dunno that it was tactless..."

Ryuji then faces Makoto again. "Anyways, we done here? We can't leave if you keep talkin' to us."

Makoto then responded to him directly. "At least try to understand my position. Being forced to deal with this horseplay..."

"Horseplay!?" Ann cried out.

"Ah yes, by the way... It's been decided that this place will be closed off due to the incident." Makoto stated. "I heard some people are coming up here without permission, after all." Makoto then looks at Akira directly. "That reminds me, Kurusu-kun."

"Y-Yes?" Akira responded.

"I didn't get to properly thank you, for what you did the other day..." Makoto said to him.

"Huh?" Ryuji and Ann yelled out.

Akira then started scratching the back of his head. "It actually wasn't a big deal, I just can't ignore people when that kind of stuff happens." Akira said, while making it not obvious that he has fallen for Makoto.

"Hm... very well then." Makoto then starts leaving. "...I'm sorry to have interrupted you." she then leaves the group. Morgana then jumps back down

-/-

Ann gets up from where she was sitting. "What was that about?" Ryuji and Ann then both turn to Akira.

"This may not be important, but what exactly happened between you two?" Ryuji asked Akira.

"Someone tripped her then kicked her down repetitively." Akira said to them. "He ran off in fear after he saw me standing in front of them."

"I've heard about him." Ann said. "He is such a dick, he did the same thing to one of the classmates I had last year. As well as last year's Student Council President."

"That aside." Morgana interrupted. "...She's on to us. That girl is rather sharp. We should be cautious of her."

"She really pisses me off!" Ryuji ranted. "Then again, no one deserves to be forcefully tripped just to be kicked down."

"Just... Be careful." Akira said. "I'm still gonna try and get to know her, just in case."

"I dunno man, that ain't quite a wise choice... Especially you telling US to be careful...!" Ryuji said back at Akira. "Talk about a pain in the ass..."

"That reminds me... Study hard. Especially you, Ryuji. There are bound to be traps that will need to be solved with brains." Morgana said. "Keep in mind everything you do in your daily lives have an impact on your abilities."

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE>

Ann responds. "True, studying won't be so if we just think of it as helping us prepare to be phantom thieves..."

Ryuji stands up. "I guess you got a point... But man, it's just so lame... I was all fired up about helpin' people, not about studyin'..."

"Well I do have somewhere interesting to show you beforehand." Morgana teases. "You guys did originally promise to help me out with my mission, after all."

"Huh? Mission?" Ryuji said in confusion.

"Follow me." Morgana said.

-/-

Friday 5/10 - School Gym - Afternoon

An assembly was in place in the middle of exams. Principal Kobayakawa then starts talking. "Ever since that specific incident, many of you have voiced your concerns that I could not bare to ignore. We believe the mental health of our student body is absolutely vital, so we've acquired the services of a therapist." Kobayakawa then turns to therapist. "The floor is yours, Doctor..."

The Therapist then starts walking to the microphone. "Isn't he hot?" a Carefree Student asked. Akira not listening to the students around him what so ever, Paying attention the assembly.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fv6tSiXqgvM>

The Therapist clears his throat. "It's nice to meet you all."

"Whoa, his voice is sexy!" A Calm Student claimed.

The Therapist continues. "My name is-" the microphone stops working. "Huh?" He taps to microphone to make sure it's still on. "My is name is Takuto Maruki. Thank you for welcoming me to your school." Maruki proceeds to bow to end up banging his head on the microphone, having the whole school laughing at him. "No need to be formal with me, though. I'm just here to council anyone who's interested."

An awkward science then fills the air before Maruki continued "You can even call me Doc, if that would help you feel more comfortable. Any assistance you need, I'll be in the nurses office. Oh... before I forget, I guess I'm not really any good for helping with money problems..."

Student start laughing again. Before Principal Kobayakawa takes over the microphone again. "...Thank you, Dr. Maruki."

Courtyard

Then assembly ends and all the students start making their way back to class. Ryuji then catches Akira and Ann. "Yo. You ever except them to actually give a s*** about our mental health?"

Ann responds. "Well, our school's made national news. Maybe they figured they'd look even worse if they didn't do anything for us."

"And Doctor, uh... Doctor whatshisname." Ryuji continued... Clearly already forgot his name.

"Maruki." Ann clarified.

Ryuji continues. "Yeah-wasn't that guy just basically clowning' it up onstage? You really think he'll do us any good?"

Maruki was walking by. "Ryuji..." Ann worried he was going to get busted.

"Hey there." Maruki greeted the trio. "Sakamoto-kun and Takamaki-san, right? And that must make you... Kurusu-kun."

The group were shocked he knew their names already "Uhhh... hello." Akira said to Maruki.

"How d'you know our names?" Ryuji asked out.

"Well, I was informed of certain students before beginning my tenure here." Maruki answered. "Those that had, ah... previous interactions with Mr. Kamoshida." He then looks at Akira. "Kurusu-kun, it must've been especially tough for you after having just transferred here."

"Yeah, it was." Akira said. "I've been falsely charged, my cousin is forced to live with my brother for most of the year. and my mother has cancer."

Maruki responds. "I can definitely believe that. And I am terribly sorry for what your family has to go through too."

"I bet Dad is still feeling guilty too." Akira continued.

Ryuji proceeds to ask. "So... whaddya want with us?"

Maruki proceeds to answer. "Ah yes, I'd forgotten... I know I already offered my services to the student body earlier, but would you three be interested in counselling?"

"Nope, not at all." Ryuji responds quick.

Maruki reacted to the quick answer. "Huh!?"

"How's that surprising?" Ryuji then asked.

"You were just a touch more emphatic about it than I'd expected..." Maruki said. "Ah! But, if you come to my office, you can have free snakes!" Maruki goes on. "All you can eat... would be nice, but there's still plenty to be had. So, how about it?"

"We're not little kids." Akira responded.

"Haha... You're right." Maruki continued. "To be frank, I've been explicitly ordered to provide counselling to the students directly involved with Mr. Kamoshida. It's in the schools interest... for its students."

"Ahhh, the school's interest, huh?" Ryuji said.

Maruki turns to Ryuji. "I know that asking you to be open with a complete stranger like myself is a lot. Making this mandatory wouldn't do you any good, either. Might as well turn it into a worthwhile experience..." Maruki then comes up with something. "...Ooh, I know! If you attend my counselling sessions, I'll teach you different ways to improve your mental acuity. Like, ways to hone your concentration before exams, or not getting novice on dates. How's that sound?"

"Uh..." Ann gets into thought.

"Mental training..." Akira starts thinking. "If I make good use of this, it may aid in our Phantom Thieves activities too..."

"There's also snacks..." Maruki goes on.

Ryuji slightly snaps. "Alright, alright, enough with the snacks!" He then turns to Akira. "So, which way are you leaning'?"

"I'm going to do it." Akira answers.

"*sigh* I guess it'd be more trouble for us if we didn't go." Ryuji moaned.

Ann then continues. "Hmm, yeah."

Maruki glad to hear Akira's response. "Really? Then, I guess it's a deal. I'll be in the nurse's office-feel free to come whenever it's convenient for you."

Ryuji turns around. "Welp, we should get goin'."

Maruki turns to Ryuji. "Okay, I'll see you later."

Ryuji and Ann then walk off, Maruki then starts talking to Akira again. "Thanks for taking my counseling into consideration."

"Knowing my brother, he'd say that I'll likely need it. I mean, he's a therapist himself." Akira responded.

"If that were to be the case, he'd defiantly be right." Maruki responded. "Now that we have a deal, I promise I'll do my best to help you."

Akira said to himself in his head. "I've made a deal with Maruki..."

"What's the holdup, dude?" Ryuji asked in the distance.

"Sorry to keep you like this. Well then..." Maruki said to Akira.

"I'll swing by After School then..." Akira said to Maruki then took off. He started starting talking in his head again. "If the time is right, maybe I can get advice from him so I can maybe get with Makoto... But because she's on to the Phantom Thieves. It's not a good idea for now, I don't know her enough yet too..."

-/-

Akira continued to talk to himself in his head. "Nice going, Akira... You have a crush on one of your senpai who you hardly know, she's on to the Phantom Thieves, and you don’t even know it's safe to ask her out..." And then talked to himself out loud. "And there's still exams tomorrow. I'm doing well so far, so after when they get graded, if she sees them. She might..."

Ryuji interrupts him. "Who're you talkin' 'bout?"

Akira snaps out of it, now just noticing Ryuji was probably listening. "Uh... nobody..."


	3. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Japanese artist well-known for having paintings in different styles, Madarame. Was next to receive a change of heart from the Phantom Thieves. Along with their newest member who is his last remaining pupil, Yusuke Kitagawa. Makoto Niijima is beginning to become more suspicious of her own Prey of love and Transfer Student, Akira Kurusu.

Wednesday 5/25 - Ginza line - Early Morning

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGLwGn9XdBE>

Akira puts away his phone as his train was about to arrive, he turns around to see if anyone was going to interact with him that morning. It was his Love at first site, Makoto. Walking derecting towards him.

"We meet again." Makoto started politely.

"Indeed we do." Akira played along.

Makoto ignored the tone Akira responded to her. "It appears you're lying low lately. What's with the change?"

"What do you mean?" Akira said, but unsure if she knows he is a Phantom Thief... Yet.

"...Don't worry about it. It must've been my imagination." Makoto said. "Anyway... I wish the culprit would come forward soon..."

Akira and Morgana still believing she on to them.

Makoto then continues. "It's absurd to pretend I can do the police's job... I wish he considered my feelings before asking me this."

"He?" Akira asked.

"No, nevermind..." Makoto said trying to brush to conversation away. "It's nothing, actually." Makoto then proceeds to walk closer to the train platform.

"Hmmm..." Akira groaned to himself.

Thursday 6/2 - Ginza line - Early Morning

Akira standing by the train platform, paying to his phone. A familiar came out of nowhere. "I want to ask you something."

"Ak..." Akira jumped after hearing the sudden voice. Turning around to see Makoto.

"Sorry to make you jump like that... Anyways..." Makoto said. "Why did Mr. Kamoshida change all of a sudden?"

"He grew a conscience." Akira answered.

"Is that your hypothesis? It's still too sudden..." Makoto pointed out. "I believe it's only natural to think that something must have caused it."

Makoto proceeded to continue. "...Well, that's fine. Thanks for your valuable opinion. I'll take it into account."

-/-

Central Street - After School

Akira went up to one of venting machines to grab some drinks to use in the Metaverse. then decided against it. "Eh, maybe not today."

"Are you sure?" Morgana asked.

"I mean, We still have a few jugs with coffee in it. as well as a handful of chewing souls." Akira said to Morgana.

"I suppose that's true... " Morgana replied. "Then again, remember. If we enter palaces unprepared. We will... Hmm."

Akira notices Morgana going silent. "Did something happen?" Akira asked.

"Look behind you!" Morgana said.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ONmA3yZB_ns>

Akira turns around to see Makoto with Manga up to her face. "Makoto... you called her? Is probably following us..." Morgana stated.

"You're probably right" Akira responded. "Just to be sure. I'll do some laps the district" Akira then walks to Station Square. Makoto only just drops the Manga a bit and starts following Akira.

Akira made his way through Station Square, then proceeded to the Underground Walkway, then back to Central Street. Just as expected, Makoto was still following him. Akira then did proceeded to do two laps around the circle.

Makoto notices too late on wait what Akira was doing. "This is the third time he has gone in a circle, has he figured out I've been following him?" Makoto said to herself in her head. Akira turns around to notice Makoto. "Crud..." Makoto said under her breath, attempting to hide her face under the manga. "I knew this was a bad idea, What is he going to do to me...!?"

"Makoto?" Akira said getting Makoto's attention.

Makoto lowers her Manga. "Kurusu-kun, what a coincidence." She then chuckles awkwardly. "I don't mean to pry but, Arn't you meeting up with Sakamoto-kun and Takamaki-san?"

Akira responded to her question. "No, I'm just roaming for a bit. And maybe buying some stuff before I head home."

"Uh, huh?" Makoto responded.

"Anyway, I won't disturb you." Akira then said. "Enjoy that manga of yours." Akira then walks off.

"Oh, uh, okay..." Makoto responds. Then starts talking to herself. "That was close, Is he really one of those Pha..." Makoto then notices a card flying out of Akira's pocket. "Did... Did he just litter...!?"

"Akira! Did you just litter in-front of her...!?" Morgana asked Akira in confusion and panic.

"Yes and No" Akira said to Morgana.

"What do you mean Yes and No!?" Morgana asked in a more worried tone.

Makoto went to pick the card up. Is was in measurements of a business card. In red with black poorly coloured over in it. With an purposely attempted updated Phantom Thieves logo. "What is this suppose to be...?"

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUgGNJBqFII>

Makoto flipped it. She then read what the card had written on it. Clearly in Akira's writing. "Madame Makoto Niijima, has committed a sin of being a lone beauty that has willing gone ahead to stalk her prey. Did I steal your heart Niijima-senpai?"

It didn't take long for a blush to creep up on Makoto's face. "What...?" She then said with some squeak messing up her voice as she said it. She looked up and Akira was now nowhere in site. She gave up for now, shoved the card into her pocket and left to her train platform home with an annoyed look on her face.

While Akira was on his train back home. "That was a reckless thing for you to do Akira, are you sure she won't just suspect you even more after doing that!?" Morgana ranted at him.

"Don't worry about it." Akira said. "I half-assed it on purpose anyway."

"That doesn't make me feel any better about it!" Morgana responded."

Akira's then phone then starts buzzing.

**Tae Takemi**

"Have there been any changes to your health?"

**Tae Takemi**

"I want to check you out, just in case..."

**Tae Takemi**

"I don't have any patients. Could you stop by the clinic?"

**Me**

"I'll head over now."

**Tae Takemi**

"OK. I'll be waiting."

While on Makoto's train. "Does Kurusu-kun, actually... like me?" Makoto asked herself. "Nah, it can't be, even if he was aware that I'm suspecting him to be a Phantom Thief."

Makoto takes the card back out of her pocket to read it again. "Are the Phantom Thieves just after all...?" Makoto asked herself. The blush then returns on her cheeks. "And... why me of all people...?"

-/-

Sunday 6/5 - Shibuya Square - Daytime

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGFZHBK2lTs>

Madarame's confession was then displayed on the news. A large crowd was watching it, including Makoto. "He's crying way too much..." a Male Pedestrian commented.

"...And that was from the urgent apology conference by Madarame that took place a moment ago." the Newscaster Said. "After reporting to the association, Madarame has agreed to the police's request to turn himself in." 

"Wasn't he on TV the other day?" the Female Pedestrian asked.

The Newscaster continues. "On top of charges of abuse to his pupils, Madarame is under suspicion of claiming their works as his own. Some doubt the validity that his maiden work "Sayuri" was stolen, believing it was used for fraud. This large-scale criminal act has caused a great shock to the art world, and..." 

The Female Pedestrian then said. "That old man's done for."

"After the conference, Madarame was taken to a police hospital for interrogation due to his age." The Newscaster then said. "However, initial psych evaluations state that he is mentally sound and likely responsible for his actions."

"There's no need to be nice to an old geezer like that. " The Male Pedestrian commented.

"Why'd he spill the beans himself? Doesn't that seem weird?" Another Male Pedestrian asked.

The Newscaster continues. "Also, a group calling themselves the Phantom Thieves posted a dubious note at Madarame's exhibit. The police will investigate their relation to the case, but for now, did not identify them as suspects."

"Phantom Thieves? Do these bandits have something' to do with that old geezer's apology?" The Male Pedestrian asked.

The Female Pedestrian then responds. "Ohhh, I've heard of them before. They supposedly steal evil hearts; it's why the culprits apologise."

Another Female Pedestrian comments. "Wait, what? Steal hearts? That's impossible though."

"But I feel like I saw somethin' about that online too. They sent out a calling card for real." a Male Pedestrian comments.

Another Male Pedestrian comments. "So it was like, "We're going to take your heart"? That's impressive if someone really did that."

"Phantom Thieves again..." Makoto said, notices both cases meeting up. she then walks off.

-/-

Station Walkway

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TBKA75H1h8>

Makoto makes her through the station using the walkway until she hears a familiar voice. "Hey, don't go making up stuff up on the spot like that, okay!? I totally panicked 'cause of you!" It was Ann who said that, She then notices the group with one other Makoto doesn't recognise.

"...From now on, we'll need to be even more cautious than before." Morgana commented. "Look at us! Right after the second Thieves incident, both prior victims are meeting up."

Ann notices what Morgana was saying. "Wait, you mean people might be listening to us?"

"Eh, it'll be fine. Look around. We're the only people worryin' about it." Ryuji said. 

"I guess you're right..." Ann responds.

"By the way, Yusuke... You able to get anything out of Madarame? "Ryuji asked. "Remember how he was talkin' about that suspicious person in the black mask?"

Yusuke responds. "Well... I pressed him for answers, but he doesn't even understand what happened to him to begin with."

"It's not like he actually saw his desires get stolen, after all." Ann said.

"It's rumoured that he may be sent to prison. In that case, gaining information will be difficult..." Yusuke said.

-/-

Ryuji then asked. "So, what're you gonna do now?"

Yusuke answers. "I'll be leaving that house. I can't draw in such a place anymore."

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE>

"Do you have somewhere to go?" Ann asked.

"The school dorms. I can stay there free of charge thanks to my fine arts scholarship." Yusuke answered.

Ryuji responds in shock. "A scholarship!? Wait, you're that good?"

"Although, Takamaki-san's house would do as well." Yusuke said.

"...Wait, WHAT!?" Ann said, not pleased with what Yusuke said.

A chuckle snuck through Akira's mouth.

Ryuji says making sure Ann hears. "You know, you could ask her to model for you whenever you wanted!"

Akira's chuckle got louder.

"You moron!" Ann responds to Ryuji comment. "...And Akira, will you please stop that!"

"Sorry... "Akira said, and stops chuckling.

"Then again, now that Yusuke'll be livin' alone, it'll be easier for us to meet up whenever we want." Ryuji sated.

"For the time being, we should wait and see how this case plays out." Yusuke comments.

Ryuji then responds. "And it'll prolly take time finding' a target as big as Madarame."

Ann then comments. "Anyway, we should just act like normal students while we look for our next target, okay?"

"We'll be entrusting that to you again, Ryuji." Morgana said.

"All right. Guess it's just more prep 'til then." Ryuji said.

-/-

Everyone then goes their separate ways for the day. As Makoto was listening to them from the distance. "Yusuke Kitagawa..." she said to herself. She then walk off.

As Akira was walking away himself, he thought some was watching him, but then brushes it off.

Tuesday 6/7 - Shujin Builtin Board - Early Morning

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGLwGn9XdBE>

"...What's this? "A request to the student body"?" A Hesitant Female Student wondered.

The Surprised Female Student then comments. "It says there looking for information. I heard Principal Kobayakawa put it up."

The Hesitant Female Student then reads it. ""Please consult the student council president if you have any details.""

The Dubious Male Student then asks. "So we can go to her for anything? Why the student council president though? What does she have to do with the Principal Kobayakawa?"

"I mean, Niijima-san is his favourite. Maybe that's why he asked her to do it." The Surprised Female Student said as a possibility.

Akira then talks to himself. "Could this be part of what Makoto meant by "I wish he considered my feelings before asking me this."? Who is the Principal?" Akira then walks off.

-/-


	4. The Phishing Scams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Madarame's confession, eventually students have been getting dragged into the phishing scams occurring in Shibuya. Makoto is has now gotten more and more suspicious of Akira's group of friends. But now, she then decides to talk to Akira directly in the Student Council Room.

Monday 6/13 - Student Council Room - After School

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TBKA75H1h8>

Makoto notices Kawakami walking by. "Uh, Ms. Kawakami. Can I ask you a favour?" Makoto said to her.

Kawakami turns to Makoto. "Yes?"

"May I see Kurusu-kun here please?" Makoto asked. "There is no lost item of his, I just want some help with some paperwork."

Kawakami then looks down. "*sigh* Okay I'll go get him for you." Kawakami walks off while Makoto goes into the Student Council Room to wait for Akira.

Akira's Homeroom

"Oh good, you haven't gone home yet." Kawakami said.

Akira turns to her. "Niijima-san's looking for you. Could you head to the student council room right away?" Kawakami asked Akira. "She says there's no report of a lost item, so she wants you to start filling out some paperwork."

"Niijima?" Akira asked.

"Makoto Niijima-san is the class president of Shujin Academy." Kawakami explained to him.

"No, no! I know who she is, I'm just surprised she asked for me." Akira responded.

"Anyway, the student council room is on the third floor, next to the library. Got it?" Kawakami said to him. Before turning away. "Why am I running errands for a student? I know she's the principal's favourite or whatever..."

Morgana starts talking. "Niijima's the girl who followed you the other day, and you helped while she tripped then got kicked down, right? What could she want...?"

"I can already tell it's going to go south..." Akira said, he then started making his way to the Student Council Room.

Student Council Room

"This is the student council room." Morgana said. "What were you called here for? This is rather strange... And I hope it's not about that card you flicked out of your pocket."

"Give it a rest will you, and stay quiet." Akira said to Morgana.

Akira then enters.

"Ah. Earlier than Expected. Then again judging by what was written on the card I'm not surprised. Makoto said. "But that's not why we're here to talk about, ...Have a seat."

They've both taken seats on by the table. While Morgana was right next to Akira's still in bag. "I'll get straight to the point." Makoto started. "Mr. Kamoshida and Madarame. Won't you tell me the truth behind the Phantom Thieves' incidents?"

Akira and Morgana both noticed what she just asked. "Uh, what?" Akira trying to play dumb.

"Can't answer that? Ah, of course. There's no way you would admit to such things." Makoto pulls her phone out. "Have a listen." She plays a recording.

-/-

Ryuji's voice came out of it. "If someone else could help 'em, we wouldn't be doin' stuff as the Phantom Thieves to start with!

Followed by Ann's voice. "So you think it's true? We'll be okay if we keep doing this... right?"

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YdyfMsOY18g>

Makoto then continues. "...What could all this mean?"

"We screwed up..." Morgana said, with worry in his voice.

"Was it blackmail? Hypnosis? How do you corner someone into making them confess?" Makoto pushed the question. "Won't you tell me how you did it?

"Ask the culprits." Akira said trying to be a smart ass. Just because Makoto didn't have his voice recorded.

"...You want to say that this doesn't prove anything, don't you?" Makoto pushed more.

"How do you if this recording can't be taken as Ryuji and Ann pulling a prank?" Akira said trying to backfire Makoto's questions.

"You can't be serious. Does the way Sakamoto-kun and Takamaki-san said it sound like them pulling a prank to you?" Makoto backfired. "I believe that you three are the Phantom Thieves."

"Now, what would the police think if they heard my recording?" Makoto asked. "They defiantly won't take this as a prank."

Morgana comments. "It'd be bad if we're put under police surveillance. There's no telling what'll happen to you, too!"

"If you confess the truth, I don't mind just leaving this between to two of us..." Makoto said. "You'll tell me, won't you? Unless you want me to backstab from that insentient I had with that student."

Akira didn't how to respond the that. Even if he tell her the truth, would she believe him? Will she keep her word on about keeping the conversation between them. Makoto has cornered all over the place. Akira doesn't even know what to do at this point.

"That's the same as admitting to it, you know." Makoto said.

Akira's phone then rang, he took it out of his pocket. Ryuji was calling, he then looked at Makoto. "Go ahead." she said, letting answer.

When he did, Ryuji voice was blasting out the phone. "Hey, where you at? Takin' a leak? Let's meet up at the usual spot to hold our Phantom Thieves meetin'!"

Akira hung up imminently. "That idiot!" Morgana said out of frustration.

Makoto comments. "As loud as always... but his timing's perfect."

"Okay fine!" Akira said and puts his phone away. "You got me! What do you want!?"

"I'd like everyone else to hear this as well." Makoto continues. "Won't you take me to your friends?"

"I guess it can't be helped now..." Morgana said. Akira grabbed his bag while Makoto grabbed hers, packed everything up. She locked the Student Council Room, and Akira began to escort her.

-/-

Ginza Line

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

"Shibuya! This is Shibuya!" The Station Recording played.

Makoto said to Akira while walking out the train. "I'll be honest with you, I was actually hoping you of all people weren't involved with any of this."

"Seriously, what do you want from us!?" Akira asked her.

Makoto responded to him. "I'll tell you when the others hear the recording."

Station Walkway

Yusuke looks to his left. To spot Makoto with Akira. "Oh..."

"Hm? He here?" Ryuji asked.

"Is that girl a friend of yours?" Yusuke asked.

Akira walked up to the group with Makoto. "Wh-What the hell?" Ryuji said.

"What's the meaning go this?" Ann asked.

"I had him lead me here." Makoto responded. Then continues on. "Ryuji Sakamoto, Ann Takamaki..." Makoto looks directly at Yusuke. "And you're Kitagawa-kun, correct? Second-year at Kosei High and former pupil of Madarame?" Makoto then pulls out her phone. "I wanted to ask you all about this." She the recording to them.

"An extremely similar technique was used for both Kamoshida and Madarame... While those affected by their acts were just coincidentally meeting up..." Makoto stated. "How could that not raise suspicions?"

Ryuji and Ann look at each other. Yusuke then starts asking her. "What do you intend to do? Have you come just to say you're going to report us?"

"I bet someone told you to find us. The school can't have ties to criminals, after all!" "Ann said. "And yet they turn a blind eye when it comes to suicide and sexual harassment. Those adults are just using you. I feel sorry for you."

Makoto fell silent afterward sighing under her breath. "I... I know..."

"Huh?" Ann responded.

"That's why I would like to verify the justice you speak of." Makoto said.

"What?" Ryuji said.

Makoto continued. "I'm the only who knows about you. If you prove what you're doing is just, I'll erase this."

"She wants to make a deal..." Morgana said.

Makoto continues. "There is someone whose heart I'd like you to change."

"Who?" Yusuke asked.

Makoto turns to Yusuke to respond. "Hm, so you're not saying it's impossible." She asked him. "However... I cannot tell you that just yet. Let's continue our talk after school tomorrow. On the roof. Assuming you accept my offer, that is."

Ryuji sighed. "This is turnin' into a real pain..."

They agreed to listen what Makoto had to say. It so happened to be the Crime Boss in charge of the Phishing Scams. On top of that, the righteous thieves are threatened that they'll be reported in 2 weeks time with little to no information. They met up then decided to gather intel from their schools and the net. They did so on the following day. Only to continue this on the following day afterwards.

-/-

Thursday 6/16 - After School Central Street

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

That day came by, and the Phantom Thieves starting searching across Shibuya, Akira eventually got a lead. He headed towards Protein lovers.

"Hello." It was Makoto, who just followed Akira. She walks up to him.

"Have you made any progress toward finding the boss?" She asked.

He answered respectfully. "Things are going well."

"...That's good to hear." Makoto responded.

"Hey, you two got some time? I have a great job for you." Coming from a Man's Voice.

A Suspiciously Sleazy Guy walked up to them. "It's real easy. Guess you could call it a delivery job."

Makoto to Akira then said. "It seems we didn't have to look very hard in the end."

The Suspiciously Sleazy Guy continued. "You're high schoolers, yeah? Don't you want something more than just your allowances?"

"Hm... by delivery, do you mean that of suspicious materials?" Makoto asked.

"Heh, you're a funny girl." The Suspiciously Sleazy Guy said.

"So you won't answer me? Then I was right..." Makoto said.

"Eh?" The Suspiciously Sleazy Guy walked up close to Makoto. "What's up with you anyways? Why're you asking all these questions, huh?"

"Violence is not the answer." Akira spoke up to him.

"Oh..." Makoto noticed what he said.

The Suspiciously Sleazy Guy then backed off. "...It was all a joke. Why would I get worked up over some dumb kids?" he said. "Anyways, I can't hang. Seeya!"

Makoto then continued. "U-Um, if you don't want to deal with us, we could always go see your boss ourselves."

"You're really gonna say that, knowing who he is? Heh, no way I believe that." The Suspiciously Sleazy Guy said to her. "We'll, I'm outta here. You guys are annoying me." He then left.

"I'm pretty sure he's part of the mafia we're looking for." Makoto said.

"Let's go after him." Akira suggested.

"I think we should get some proof before we do that." Makoto stated. "I tried to trick him into saying something, but he dodged all the traps I was laying down." Makoto thought for a bit before facing back at Akira. "By the way... thanks for standing up for me... again. I'm going to go now." She then walked off.

"That boss seems tricky... It looks like he taught his subordinates well, too. No wonder the police are having trouble catching him." Morgana commented. "Anyway, you have some serious guts. You didn't back down at all against that hooligan."

"Thanks, buddy." Akira said.

Morgana continues. "Though we still didn't end up with any new information... Let's stop here for today."

"I agree..." Akira said.

Akira's phone then starts buzzing.

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"How about it? Wanna meet?"

**Me**

"Let's not."

**Ann Takamaki**

"That would be best."

**Ann Takamaki**

"We did ask tons of people, so there's a chance we're getting followed."

**Yusuke** **Kitagawa**

"Just to be safe, we should refrain from doing anything to make ourselves stand out."

**Yusuke** **Kitagawa**

"The sun will be setting soon, so let us disband for today and report on our findings tomorrow."

**Ann Takamaki**

"Why don't we meet at Karaoke tomorrow? We can talk in private, and it'll be cheap after school."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"Ah, that must be what they call hustle hour."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Dude, it's muscle hour."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Wait, is that wrong, too?"

**Ann Takamaki**

"Um, hello? Happy hour. Muscle hour just sounds sweaty..."

**Ann Takamaki**

"Anyway, see you guys at karaoke tomorrow."

-/-

Cafe Leblanc - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uY7ngS9QxMg>

Akira's phone rings.

"It's an unknown number..." Morgana noticed.

Akira picks up, and Makoto starts talking. "Hello, Kurusu-kun? This Niijima. Makoto Niijima... Thanks. For earlier."

"How'd you get my number?" Akira asked.

"...I dug it up." Makoto responded. "I realise I'm apologising after the fact, but... It just didn't feel right, keeping it from you, so..." Makoto paused for a moment. "...That's all... Bye." Makoto hangs up.

Sojiro looks at Akira. "You talking to a woman? I heard her voice. Speaking of, some girl called looking for you around noon. Said she's the class president. Said she's got something that belongs to you."

Akira starts speaking. "Odd, I don..." Sojiro then unintentionally interrupts him.

"She seemed to know you, so I gave her your number." Sojiro finished.

"She must've looked up Leblanc's address trying to contact you. That Niijima sure is through!" Morgana said. "Then again, she called you just to apologise... It's a bit weird, but maybe she's not so bad after all."

"Maybe I still have a chance after all..." Akira commented.

Morgana noticed what he just said. "You're still going to try to get with her...!?"

In the mean time, Akira decided to train for the rest of the evening.

-/-


	5. Bank of Gluttony I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves gathered no new information on the Mafia Boss as a whole when they gathered to karaoke. They decide to call Journalist Ichiko Ohya to see if they she has info. The following night, Akira gets a response from her. In result, he has the name "Junya Kaneshiro". Then giving her Mishima's contact info in return. While Makoto was studying, she starts to think her memories with her father and what he would think of the Phantom Thieves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before this chapter starts, I've decided to change curtain dialog around for curtain days, because I felt like it will work better for the story as there rearranged for different dates. Also, this chapter will have a scene that was cut in the orginal game. Stick around for the End notes about it.

Saturday 6/19 - Niijima Residence - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x00K6xlaNbY>

Makoto starts talking to Sae. "...I've been thinking lately. About those Phantom Thieves, I mean. If Dad were still alive..." Makoto then stops. "Sorry, I... I shouldn't bring this up while we're eating."

Sae was interested in what Makoto was going to say. "It's okay. Keep going." Sae said, she then proceeded to drink out of the bowl while Makoto continues.

"I just wonder if he would've been on their side... That's all..." Makoto finished.

Sae didn't like what came out of Makoto's mouth. "The only reason you have time to think about that is because you depend on someone else."

"That's not-" Makoto tried to speak before Sae interrupted her.

"You don't have to do a single thing, and you're provided with food, clothes, a home... I've had no time to think on such ridiculous thoughts." Sae ranted. "Would Dad have been happy with them? I don't care. He died upholding some lofty sense of righteousness, leaving all his responsibilities on us."

Makoto trying to make what she was saying twist her words on Sae. "A-All I was trying to say was-" Until she was interrupted again.

"ISN'T IT ABOUT TIME YOU GREW UP AND ACKNOWLEDGED OUR SITUATION!?" Sae yelled at her younger sister. "RIGHT NOW you're useless to me. All you do is eat away at my life."

Makoto gasped at her. What she said to her. It broke her heart.

Sae just notice what she just said. "*sigh* Sorry, that was uncalled for. I'm just... really tired." she said as an excuse. "...I'll be eating dinner out from tomorrow on." Sae then continued eating. Couldn't help but feel shameful about what she said.

Makoto couldn't shake it off, if effected her it made that out burst want her to cry. She already had it rough as it is. Principal Kobayakawa has been repetitively putting pressure on her, Students have been talking behind her back, She's put pressure on the Phantom Thieves, She misses her father, and now this.

Sunday 6/20 - Niijima Residence - Early Morning

<https://youtu.be/krtgiMY4wHI?t=33>

Makoto just woke up. Started to get out of bed. She placed her hands over her eyes before she got out. Reached for her Phone to call Akira.

Her phone rang until his voice mail picked up. "Hi, You've reached Akira Kurusu. Unfortunately I'm unable to pick up at the moment. If you can please leave the message after the beep, then I'll pick up when I can. Thanks."

The beep plays on her phone. "Hi, Kurusu-kun. It's Makoto, I'll be with your group later today about the Mafia Boss..." She looked her window to see her reflection with her eyes still bloodshot after what happened last night. "*sigh* I'll see you later, Bye." She then hangs up.

After changing out of her middle-tone purple pyjamas into her wight dress shirt with black legging like pants. She washed her face by the basin. And went out of the Apartment complex to head to Shibuya. Mainly to get her mind off of everything that is happening lately and last night.

-/-

Station Square - Datime

<https://youtu.be/AdimY1_Vh1U?t=18>

Ryuji walked up to Akira, Morgana, Ann, and Yusuke. Still agitated about what happened the last night at the Red Light District.

"I can't believe you guys ditched me yesterday! I almost entered a world I want nothing to do with!" Ryuji bursted out.

"...What are you talking about?" Ann asked.

Ryuji didn't bother to answer her question. "Nothing! Just start it up, Yusuke."

Yusuke got his phone out. "Okay, I entered Kaneshiro's name into the Nav-and just as expected, it's a hit."

Morgana continued. "All we need now are the two other keywords: what he thinks of as his Palace, and where it is. But we don't have any clues other than people falling victim around here... We'll just have to try whatever keywords we can come up with."

Ryuji starts to complain. "Urgh, that's gonna be impossible... How many buildings do you think there are in Shibuya?"

"No complaining." Ann responded.

Yusuke starts talking. "If we can figure out what the Palace is, we be able to guess where it is by association."

"Good thinking, Yusuke." Akira said.

"Hmmm... It's prolly somewhere he's got complete control over... Maybe a garden?" Ryuji suggested.

"No candidates found!" The Metaverse Navigator voiced out.

Ann then suggests. "He likes money, so... what about a money bath? I've seen people online with things like that!"

"No candidates found!" The Metaverse Navigator voiced out.

"No... Not even close." Yusuke said. "How about it, Akira? Can you think of anything?"

"A bank." Akira said straight out.

Yusuke said in response. "I see..."

"Candidates found!" The Metaverse Navigator voiced out.

Yusuke continues. "Okay... That's a hit! So, he thinks of somewhere in this city as his own bank!"

I thought it'd be something less realistic. That's all it is, huh?" Ann said.

"Now then, what location would Kaneshiro think of as his bank?" Morgana wondered.

"If we're talkin' about a place where he keeps his cash, maybe his own hideout?" Ryuji suggested.

"How about... a real bank?" Ann asked.

"His cognition wouldn't be distorted in that case." Morgana clarified.

"Dammit, we ain't gettin' anywhere..." Ryuji said.

"This may be difficult to explain... but doesn't it seem we're thinking a little too inside the box?" Yusuke said. "Palaces emanate a passionate madness... It feels as though we're missing that aspect."

Ryuji went clueless. "The hell'er you talkin' about?"

Yusuke continues. "This Palace is a bank for someone who extorts money with criminal acts. It's something more..."

"But what other ways can we think about it?" Ann asked. "Oh, could it mean a place you withdraw money?"

Morgana notices where Ann and Yusuke were getting at. "Hold on! Do you think it might have something to do with the victims? He's taking money from his victims' wallets, right? That means his bank is wherever they are!"

"That's terrible... but you may just be right." Ann said.

Ryuji drags on. "Oh come on! How many people do you think Kaneshiro's taken advantage of in all of Shibuya?"

"Results found!" The Metaverse Navigator voiced out.

Yusuke notices the Metaverse Navigator going off. "Wait a second! ...I have a hit."

Ryuji was confused. "Huh...? Wait, what!? D-Did I say something right?"

"The place that Kaneshiro thinks of as a bank is... "All of Shibuya."" Yusuke stated.

"What!? Like... the entire city?" Ann asked.

Morgana then said. "I see. That's certainly where his victims are... It turns out he really is a terrible criminal."

"But wait, is it okay for us to go into the Palace right out of a crowd like this?" Ann asked.

Ryuji responds to Ann's question. "Eh, nobody notices if a piece of trash disappears from a trash can. This ain't any different."

"In that case... let's go." Yusuke said.

"Beginning Navigation!" The Metaverse Navigator voiced out.

-/-

The Phantom have just investigated Kaneshiro's cognitive world, And they have no way of getting up to the Palace any how. The returned to their normal spot to discuss options.

Station Walkway

"We ain't got nothin'..." Ryuji said.

"Are we out of luck?" Ann asked.

"It's no fair his Palace is up in the sky..." Morgana said.

Makoto can see the group from a distance and decides to walk up to them.

Yusuke added. "If only we could contact the real Kaneshiro..." Yusuke notices someone is near by. "...Hm?"

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TBKA75H1h8>

Makoto walks up to them.

"What do you want?" Ann asked at Makoto.

Makoto responded. "Nothing in particular. I just saw you all together here."

"Huh? That so?" Ryuji said.

"You seem to be having quite a bit of trouble." Makoto said.

"So you're here to check up on us?" Ann asked? "You may be the student council president, but when it come to what we do, you're useless."

Makoto picked up Ann said. "Useless?"

Makoto then started to think back what the last night on what Sae said to her. "RIGHT NOW you're useless to me. All you do is eat away at my life."

"To be frank, yes." Yusuke Answered.

Ann continued. "Just stay on your high horse and watch. Or do you wanna eavesdrop, since you're so good at it?"

Makoto was trying hard to endure what she was being told. "So you wish to get in contact with Kaneshiro." She then said.

Akira was confused on what she said.

"That is what you were just discussing, weren't you?" Makoto asked. "It seemed you just needed to find out where he is."

"That's the only way." Akira answered.

"Hey, you don't gotta answer her honestly!" Ryuji responded.

Makoto then started thinking back on what Akechi said to her. "So you're just the good-girl type of pushover." Thinking back at Sae again. "RIGHT NOW you're useless to me."

"I'm not..." Makoto said to herself.

"What was that?" Ryuji asked.

Makoto gave a dead serious look. "Fine. I'll help you meet Kaneshiro." She then takes off.

"What exactly is she planning on doing?" Yusuke asked.

"She had a dead-serious look in her eyes..." Ryuji said.

"Does this mean she has an idea as to where Kaneshiro may be?" Yusuke asked.

"I highly doubt that." Ann answered.

"I didn't like her stern face..." Morgana added.

Ann then starts running after her. "Hrrgh! What is up with her!?"

The others follow suit.

Station Square

"There are way to many people here!" Morgana said.

The others caught up to Morgana. "We're never gonna find her!" Ryuji said.

Akira's phone then starts reading, It was Makoto, he picked it up. "Hello?... It's me... Makoto Niijima. Just stay on the phone and listen. Make sure you record the call as well."

Meanwhile on Makoto's side, she mutes her phone and walks up to a couple of men she convinced are part of the mafia. "Do you guys know Kaneshiro?" Makoto asked out to them.

"What?" The Menacing man asked out.

"I heard I could find someone named Kaneshiro if I came to Central Street" Makoto said directly.

Back at the Phantom Thieves location. "Central Street!" Ann called out.

"She's being too rash!" Yusuke yelled out.

Akira ran up to a crossing between Station Square and Central Street, and started mashing the crossing button. "Com' on com' on com' on!!" Akira said with frustration and worry.

"Let's take the route underground, it'll be much faster." Morgana yelled out.

Underground Walkway

Phantom Thieves started running through the Underground Walkway. Akira took his phone back to continue listening to the convention while they were running to Makoto's location.

As Akira was listening. "What're you getting at?" The Menacing Man asked Makoto.

"He's blackmailing the students of Shujin Academy, is he not? Tell him if he doesn't want me talking to the police about it, He'd better agree to meet with me" Makoto treatened them.

"...You got a death wish or somethin'?" The Pierced Man said to her.

Because Akira was paying attention to the call and not where he was going, He ran into a business man. "Sorry..." Akira yelled out as he was still running.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!!" He yelled out. "AND CLEAN UP MY F***EN PAPERS!!"

The rest of the Phantom Thieves ran passed him still trying to get to Makoto in time.

-/-

Central Street

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YdyfMsOY18g>

"He says he'll meetcha. Get in." The Menacing Man said to Makoto.

"You better be taking me to Kaneshiro." Makoto talked back.

"He said get the f*** in!" The Pierced Man yelled to Makoto, then pushed her into the car.

By the time the Phantom Thieves caught up, they already took off.

Ryuji then said. "Hey, wasn't that-"

"It's the guys that messed with us the other day!" Morgana said. "So they were connected to Kaneshiro!"

"She still on!?" Ann asked Akira.

Akira pulls his phone back out. While inside the car. "Contact Kaneshiro-san. Tell him we got a good one." The Menacing Man said to the The Pierced Man.

"Where are we going?" Makoto asked.

The Pierced Man responds to the Menacing Man. "I guess we can't do anythin' to her if she's Kaneshiro-san's customer."

"Hey, I asked a question here. Where are we going?" Makoto asked louder than she did.

"Shut it you!" The Pierced Man yelled at her.

While the Phantom Thieves were still at the ally. "We gotta go after them!" Ann yelled out.

The group start running towards the free way road. Akira notices the car. "There! we can catch a taxi while the light's still red! That way we don't lose them!"

Yusuke starts speaking. "Ryuji, get a taxi! I'll-" Yusuke gets out his notebook while the car is still stopped. "Okay, I've got their license plate. My sketching skills have come in handy." He then puts the note book away.

Ryuji puts his out for a taxi, but one passed him. "Agh, s***, he ignored me!" This time he went directly in front of one. "Dammit, I said STOP!" It stopped before it could hit him.

"Ryuji!" Ann cried out.

"Hurry up and get in!" Ryuji yelled.

Ann and Yusuke made their to the back set, while Akira was getting Morgana back in his bag. while saying in his head. "Makoto, please be safe..." After Morgana was in, he got in the back after Yusuke, while Ryuji got in the front.

"Where too?" The Taxi driver asked the group. Before the mafia's car took off.

"Follow that car!" Akira yelled out. The taxi then took off.

-/-

Shibuya Outskirts - Afternoon

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

The Menacing Man are parked in a parking lot. "Get out! We're walking the rest of the way!" He said directly to Makoto.

Makoto got out car. After she got out, the Pierced Man yanked on to one of her arms and started walking to Kaneshiro's hideout. The taxi then pulled over to near the carpark.

"That will be-" Before the Taxi driver could name the price, Akira rushes out, followed by Ryuji and Yusuke. "Wha- HEY! YOU BOYS!"

Ann moaned and pulled out a stack of cash and passed it to him. "Keep the change." Ann said to him. She too then got out then the taxi drove off.

The Phantom Thieves tailed them until made a left into a building.

"You think that's where Kaneshiro is?" Yusuke asked.

"Let's get in then..." Ann suggested.

Akira pulls out his phone. "Not yet! Who knows what will happen if we go in now!" Akira decided to listen carefully to the call for now.

Kaneshiro's Hideout

Makoto's arm was let go, meaning it's fine to walk in herself now. As she was walking through, There were a lot of men giving her terrible looks. Until she stubbles upon a couch with a man and a woman.

"Are you Kaneshiro?" Makoto asked.

The man then responded. "He'll be here shortly, take a seat." She did so, then the Menacing Man just had to set next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. He grabbed out a bottle then started drinking it.

Makoto sighed under her breath, then... *Snap* a flash went off. "Hey, did I say you could take that photo of me?" Makoto rashed out at the man. Then the Menacing Man moved, then... "Gueah!" Makoto felt the back of her neck being held, by a strong grip.

"So... Your Niijima? huh?" Kaneshiro said to her. Still using the grip he forced Makoto of the couch that she had to make herself stand up. He pulled her away far enough to throw her to the floor. "Pin her down...!"

The Pierced Man did so. Then Kaneshiro noticed she dropped her Phone, he then picks it up. "That's a rather long phone call." He then hangs it up.

While the Phantom Thieves were still outside. "Oh, s***!" Ryuji said.

"This isn't good...!" Ann added.

Akira put his phone away. "Come on! Let's go find her!" he said, the group then rushed into the bar.

Kaneshiro moved over to the table. "I don't have a thing for teens, you know."

"She no good then?" The Menacing Man asked.

"Well, prudish ones do sell at a high price." Kaneshiro said to him, he then turns back to Makoto. "So, what're you after?" He then kneeled down. "Where'd you find about about me?" demanding an answer.

"Does it matter?" Makoto said to him with anger.

Kaneshiro stands back up. "*chuckle* Typical or the young ones..." He then said. "They're so worth breaking down *snicker*" He then moves to the couch. "So... you're seriously the student council president of Shujin. You know what happens to anyone who snaps at me, don't you?"

Makoto then tries to get out of her current position. "So, who might "Akira Kurusu" be? Your boyfriend?"

Makoto then faces him. "Why do you care!?" She snapped at him.

-/-

Kaneshiro responds back at her. "I don't, but I'm sure he'll be seriously protective if he is really the only guy to have in your contacts." Kaneshiro puts her down on the table. "Strip her, take photos, and start selling them to our clients!"

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YdyfMsOY18g>

"What!?" His start getting her hands over Makoto. "No! Don't...!" 

They then stopped after hearing a voice. "Niijima-senpai! Where are you!?" Akira yelled out.

"Kurusu-kun! In here!!" Makoto yelled to him.

Kaneshiro sees the group rushing in. "*sigh* Forget it, knock it off!" he ordered his goons.

"What in the world!?" Ann said.

"Who the f*** are you!?" The Pierced Man yelled out.

"Niijima-san!" Yusuke yelled out.

"What the hell'd you do to her!?" Ryuji yelled out.

"Ohhh, I get it." Kaneshiro said. "You got followed, you dumbs***s!" Kaneshiro then opened up a brief case.

"Holy moly!" Morgana yelled out, somehow noticing the case.

Kaneshiro turns to the Gaudy Woman on the couch. "That bag you saw the other day- the crocodile one. How much was it?" He asked her.

"Hmmm, About three million?" She answers.

Kaneshiro takes it out and give it to her then she takes it. "*squeal* For reals!?

Kaneshiro lays back. "Better thank those guys."

"What?" Ryuji says in confusion.

"I'm royally pissed tight now. Can you tell? You know how spending money relieves stress?" Kaneshiro asks them. "It's you goddamn brats sniffing around like dogs and barging in here like you own the joint!" He then faces the brief case. "See this empty space? I'm so pissed that now there's a three million yen gap here. It pisses me off even more if I don't fill it up. I'm a perfectionist. So, good luck."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yusuke ranted.

Kaneshiro snaps a picture. "Come on, you all look so tense. I think I'll call it... "Debaichery of Minors at a Club." So, can I send this to your school?"

Makoto struggles again "That's-" as she tried to talk.

"Oh, damn I got booze and cigs in the shot! Maybe some drugs too? Ahh... This is so hilarious. I feed on dumbs***s like you... Understand, pretty little student council president?"

Makoto faces down while Kaneshiro continues. "Now liste up. Run your mouth to the police, and I'll break all of you, starting with your families."

Akira and Makoto both look at each dead in the eyes with both worry and concern. Kaneshiro still continues "I want to give you the usual month, but well, you have such a large group here... You have until July 9th. Bring three million yen by then. No less. Summer bonuses are around the corner, you know? It'll be easy if you beg your mommies and daddies."

Everyone in the started laughing at the whole group. Kaneshiro then continues. "Now get out of my sight. I'm about to have some fun."

"What!? To hell with that!" Ryuji ranted out.

"Don't bother with him. Makoto's safety is more important right now." Morgana said.

The Pierced Man let Makoto go, she got up and started leaving with the group. until "*whistle* Kaneshiro grading the groups attention. Holding up Makoto's phone. "You forgot somethin'..." He then chucked it at her. Thankfully Makoto caught it, then the group left.

Akira thought to himself. "There weeks for three million yen... Things have taken a serious turn for the worse..."

-/-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the video link on where I found out about the Deleted Scene: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ILb21nRKdUk&feature=youtu.be , however I was originally planning this chapter to be 2 parts. but because this went longer then I thought. might end up being 3.


	6. Bank of Gluttony II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding Kaneshiro's location. The Phantom Thieves are dragged in dept. They were successful on rescuing Makoto unharmed, but the question it, What should they do from there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read this chapter before 20th August 2020, this chapter has been extended.

Sunday 6/20 - Shibuya Outskirts - Afternoon

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8p7utuOjF-Y>

"I'm so sorry..." Makoto started. "I didn't mean to drag you like this..."

"Huh... For real." Ryuji said.

"I was stupid..." Makoto continued.

"I must agree. You should've easily imagined this happening." Yusuke stated.

"Hey, Yusuke..." Ann said.

Makoto continues. "I was so caught up un trying to b useful..."

"All right, enough o the blame game! What's done is done." Ryuji stats.

"I'm going to cause trouble for Sis too..." Makoto said.

"Sis?" Ann asked.

Makoto continues. "My older sister has a commendable job, and she's a much more remarkable person then me... A lot happened after we lost our father three years ago, so it's just u slicing together... But I'm still a child, So all I am is a burden to her..."

Akira was able to relate to her. Because of how badly his mother mistreated him and his cousin, Inosuke. "Makoto..." he then said.

"...And that's why you were so reckless?" Yusuke asked.

"I just wanted to be useful in some way to someone..." Makoto continues.

Ryuji then says to her. "Y'know I might not get your whole situation, but ain't it a bit off saying that you're useless to her?"

"It's the truth though..." Makoto responded. "In particular, I have to apologise for what happened to you." She says directly to Ann.

"Eh?" Ann responded.

"Now that I think on it, the truth about Kamoshida must've been covered up by the whole school. I had my suspicions, but... I couldn't do anything about. ... No. I didn't do anything. Had I cared enough, I could've done something..." Makoto said.

Ann sighed under her breath. "People like me... must really b what others call scum o the earth." Makoto finished.

"Real scum wouldn't call themselves that." Ann said.

Makoto looked at Ann. "...Huh?

"I'm the same. It's just like you said before: I was closest to Shiho, but I didn't do anything..." Ann started explaining. "Besides, Kamoshida's the one to blame. Shiho understands that... an dI do too,"

"Takamaki-san..." Makoto said back to her.

"You didn't have a place to belong either... Isn't that right?" Yusuke asked.

"Me either?" Makoto questioned.

"We won't let anyone fall victim again." Ann insured. "Now, what should we do from here?" Ann then asked.

Makoto started talked. "I'll do something about the money! So can we please just drop the case with Kaneshiro?"

"No can do. We're all caught up in this." Ryuji said.

"We can't have you rushing things on your own anymore and making the situation worse." Yusuke said.

Ryuji continues. "If only we could do something about that bank..."

-/-

The Thieves just realised what Ryuji just said. "Ryuji!" Yusuke said out loud.

"Bank?" Makoto said, not understanding what he said.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

"Oh, right, the bank!" Morgana starts. "She isn't useless at all! She may be our key in! Hear me out, you guys!"

"Our key in? What do you mean?" Ann asked.

Makoto looked at Morgana. "A cat? Um... are you all okay?"

"We've become Kaneshiro's target. That means we've become customers to Kaneshiro's bank!" Morgana stated.

"I see. The reason why we couldn't enter before was because we weren't considered his customers..." Yusuke said.

"And wouldn't you say that she in particular is a special customer?" Morgana stated. "Let's take her with us. Sh his responsible for our current situation." Morgana suggested.

"Take her with us... Yeah, that was what I was justing thinking!" Akira responded.

"Whoa, I don't follow that at all..." Ryuji said.

"She risked her life doing something so reckless. At the very least, she has the right to know." Yusuke said. "Won't you come with us?" Yusuke asked.

"What? ...Wait. To where?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, where are we goin'?" Ryuji asked.

"Beats me..." Ann said.

"*sigh* Let's just head back to Central Street first." Akira said.

They returned to Kaneshiro's cognitive world with Makoto. When they explained everything about it as well as the bank Makoto was able to get a grasp of the aspect.

Below Kaneshiro's Palace

"I see, so "stealing one's heart"... That may be like overwriting their cognition..." Makoto said. "I think I kind go get the logic behind it..."

Ryuji turns to Morgana then says. "Ain't she more amazing than you?"

"W-We're about the same!" Morgana protested.

"Then, does that mean there's an ATM version of myself somewhere in the world too?" Makoto asked.

"Perhaps. Regardless, we can change Kaneshiro's heart and make him confess if we steal his Treasure." Morgana said. "...If it all goes well, that is."

"Hah! We'll make it go well." Ryuji yelled out. "everyone'll notice us for sure if we take someone like Kaneshiro down!"

Yusuke continues. "Our justice will also become resolute."

"Think we'd be able to give courage to those in need if it happens!?" Ann asked Makoto.

"For the sake of those in need, huh... ...You sound like my father." Makoto said.

"Your father?" Ann asked.

"...No, don't mind me." Makoto said. "You want to go to that bank, right? Let's go then. If I've become a customer to that bank, then they'll to let me in."

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TBKA75H1h8>

Makoto starts walking towards the Palace, then it lowers it self to her. The thieves look at it when surprise on their faces.

"For real!?" Ann said.

A ramp then comes down. "It came to us!" Ryuji said.

"It's just as I calculated." Morgana said.

Kaneshiro's Palace

They made their way up, Makoto stops them to explain by the first stair case. "You know how you can use your card to get into banks during after hours? I thought that I'd be able to get in since I have the same identity as such customers." Makoto explained. "I'm Kaneshiro's source of revenue, after all."

"Ah, that makes sense." Yusuke said.

"But wow... This place is huge." Ann said, Looking at the view.

"I rarely gotta go to the bank, so... this's makin' me kinda nervous." Ryuji said.

"Being in a bank with costumes like these is so obvious-we're totally robbers. "Ann said.

"You got that right..." Ryuji said.

"It seems there will be a lot of Shadows from here on." Morgana stated.

"Huh? What's that about?" Makoto asked.

"Enemies attack us here." Ann answered.

"I see... I've trained in aikido. Don't worry; I can defend myself." Makoto insured.

"Self-defence won't do much good against Shaows, but then again, it's better than nothing." Morgana said.

"We have to go in from the front, don't we?" Makoto asked. "I'm an honorary customer, so I better act like one. ...I will be useful for you guys."

-/-

Kaneshiro's Palace: Reception

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YdyfMsOY18g>

The Phantom Thieves and Makoto, stood around a table, with a small pyramid of yen notes.

"How many beef bowls could I eat with this?" Ryuji wondered.

"Unauthorised entry, property damage, and other disturbances. That comes to three million yen in total. You're here regarding that, correct, Miss Beautiful President?" Shadow Kaneshiro's voice said.

Everyone looked at the screen, then Kaneshiro's shadow turns around on screen. "It must be quite tough gathering so much money. I'd be willing to give you a loan, you know." He said.

"You gonna call it off then?" Ryuji asked.

"No-a loan. The interest rate is ten percent a day." Shadow Kaneshiro responded.

Ann then starts to think. "Ten percent interest a day... Um... Uhhh... That means... One day is..."

"It's three hundred thousand yen." Makoto answered.

"There's no need to be alarmed. I have a more manageable option for people like you." Shadow Kaneshiro said.

"That was your plan from the beginning, wasn't it?" Makoto questioned.

"Quite the impressive insight... Niijima-san." Shadow Kaneshiro taunted. "...Or should I say, the younger sister of the beautiful prosecutor Sae Niijima?"

The Phantom Thieves were dumbfounded on how he knew, while Makoto couldn't believe what she just heard.

"How do you know that!?" Makoto questioned.

"Please don't underestimate our intelligence network." Shadow Kaneshiro responded. "My, what wonderful goods have come falling into my lap."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Ann bursted.

"Young women are such great assets. they lack strength-be it social, physical, or mental. It's as if they only exist to be devoured by the strong." Shadow Kaneshiro said. "That just might be the rule since the dawn of history."

"I think we've had enough of the s*** in your mouth!" Akira bursted.

"You truly are despicable..." Yusuke added.

"You better be ready, Kaneshiro! We're gonna snatch your Treasure from you!" Ryuji mocked.

"Don't make me laugh, you petty thieves. My citadel has the highest security installed in it." Shadow Kaneshiro said, Three shadows then appear in the room.

"Anyone will do anything for money. I'll rob you of your lives as easily as I breathe air. *snicker*" Shadow Kaneshiro said. "...Get them."

The shadow devolve and take form.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PfN8V1tB0W0>

"Makoto! Get back!" Akira yelled. "Mona! Fox! Skull! Back me up!" He then ordered.

Makoto got behind the male members of the thieves while Ann stood by her side.

Two Security Shadow's took the forms of Onis.

"It's Mr. Kaneshiro's orders! Eliminate them at once!" One of them said.

"Arsene!" Akira called.

Makoto couldn't believe what she saw. "Is that...?"

"You're mine!" Akira used Maeiha.

"Come forth, my other self!" Morgana called Zorro. He used Magaru.

"I am thou..." Yusuke called Goemon. "Prepare yourself!" He used Mabufu.

"Persona!" Ryuji called Captain Kidd. "Wipe 'em Persona!" He used Mazio.

The left Oni used Rampage.

The right Oni used Punishment on Yusuke. It missed.

"Let's go!" Akira called Arsene. "Go down!" He used Maeiha. Killing them both.

"The first squad's been taken down! Send in backup!" A Security Shadow ordered. "The target is still alive! We must deal with them at any cost!"

Two more Onis emerged before them.

"Persona!" Akira called Arsene. "Ravage them!" He used Maeiha.

"Witness my resolve!" Morgana called Zorro. He used Magaru. But missed the right Oni.

"Let's go!" Yusuke called Goemon. "Take this!" He used Mabufu.

"Persona!" Ryuji called Captain Kidd "Eat this!" He used Mazio. Killing the left Oni.

The remaining Oni used Rampage. Missing Morgana.

"Persona." Akira called Arsene. "There!" He used Garu. Killing the remaining Oni.

"The target os currently stuck here! We need more backup!" The Security Shadow said. "Don't let them escape! We must take them down!"

Two more Onis and a Sui-Ki emerged. before them.

"What the- There's no end to them. Have they really been hired with money...!? We're in trouble at this rate! Let's run!" Morgana yelled.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EIu1kOg2YfE>

"You heard Mona! Let's get out of here!" Akira yelled.

The Phantom Thieves and Makoto rushed out of the room. And slammed the door behind them.

The shadows then went opening the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Ryuji ran up to it and pushed his weight on to it. "Panther! Fox! Help me barricade this door!"

"But with what?" Yusuke questioned.

"Look!" Ann pointed at a shelf.

"Why did the security guards turn into monsters!? And what were those supernatural powers...!?" Makoto questioned. "could those have been the Personas you mentioned...!?"

"Does now really look like the time to be asking that!?" Morgana responded.

Ann and Yusuke finished shifting the shelf in front of the door.

"The door's blocked. Let's book it!" Ryuji yelled.

"We need to retreat! Makoto, make sure you don't get separated form us!" Morgana yelled.

Kaneshiro's Palace: Front Hall

The group ran throw the hallway. And through the front desk.

"Hurry, Joker! The exit's just over there!" Morgana yelled.

Before they could reach the door. Shadow appeared in front of them.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8p7utuOjF-Y>

"*pant* There's no end to them!" Ann yelled.

"Guys!" Makoto yelled out.

"You seem to be in quite a pickle..." Shadow Kaneshiro said as he walks behind them.

"How dare you sneak around, Kaneshiro!" Morgana said.

"Those would be my words." Shadow Kaneshiro responded. "However, I do thank you for providing me with such wonderful goods. ...It's time you disappear." He claps his hands and two more shadows appear beside him.

They all then start moving in close. Makoto started to panic.

"Managing a bank is tough ass it is. So it's my policy to kill clients who are more trouble than they're worth. Having one impertinent brat disappear is enough to set an example in that other world." Shadow Kaneshiro said.

Makoto stood before him. "Please stop!"

"Oh, I wouldn't damage an asset like you. They're dead men walking, but you'll be just fine. Your sister is quite a beauty though." Shadow Kaneshiro said. "I'll make sure to make her my personal slave. Once I get board, I'll just sell her off. Oh, poor Sis..." He continues to mock. "she could've been successful, if only her younger sister wasn't so dumb."

"My sister has nothing to do with this!" Makoto bursted.

Then you better start taking customers tomorrow. All you gotta do is endure it and do as you're told." Shadow Kaneshiro responded.

"Endure it... Do as I'm told..." Makoto said to herself.

"You'll earn three million yen in no time. Although, your life and everything along with it will be a complete wreck by then!" Shadow Kaneshiro added. "Gwahahahahaha!"

-/-

Makoto then clinched her fist. "I've been listening to you go on and on..." Then threw her arm out.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9APGl1dSaw8>

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH, YOU MONEY-GRUBBING ASSHOLE!" Makoto yelled with burst.

The thieve shocked with her outburst.

"Huh?" Shadow Kaneshiro responded.

"Have you decide to tread the path of strife...?" A Mysterious Voice asked.

"Yes... Come to me." Makoto responded.

"Very well. Let us proceed with our contract at once." The Mysterious Voice.

Makoto's eyes went yellow. Then held her head as if as was having a serious mind grain. As she grunts.

The Mysterious Voice continues to speak. "I am thou, thou art I... You have finally found your own justice... Please... Never lose sight of it again."

Makoto then yells, with both of her feet causing crack in the tiles.

Her mask then appears on her face. "This memorial;e day marks your graduation from your false self..." The Mysterious voice finishes.

Makoto pulls her down on her mask, yelling in pain with a blue light appearing from her.

"What the hell!?" Shadow Kaneshiro reacted.

-/-

Engine noises then started to go off.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_BNXe3QSLfM>

Then now, where Makoto was standing. Was a Persona in shape of a bike. Makoto was then on top of it in menacing rider gear.

"A Persona...?" Yusuke observes the sight.

"No, dude... That's a bike..." Ryuji responded.

The Persona rattled in it's position. "I can feel it... My "self"... Me...!" Makoto said. "Gun it!"

Makoto then rode it down the hall, then stopping. Causing a turbulence for the Shadows to fall backward from.

"Wow... Nice!" Ann reacted.

"Wh-What is that!? I've never seen anything like it..." Morgana said.

Kaneshiro's shadow started to panic after the site, before pulling himself together. "You better earn your keep, or else I'll kill you!"

The guard then come running at her.

"I will not lose heart again, ever." Makoto said to herself. "I will go full speed, nonstop! Right, Johanna!?"

The shadows then took from of Two Onis and a Sui-Ki.

Akira ran up with Makoto.

"Don't get all cocky just because I normally behave myself! I am DONE playing nice!" Makoto said. "Let's go, Johanna! Full throttle!"

"The enemy's agitated! Take them down and make an opening!" Morgana said.

"Makoto, let's see what you're made of!" Akira said to her.

Makoto looked at him. "Gladly!" Then focused back on the shadows. "Johanna!" She used Mafrei. Knocking down the Sui-Ki.

"Nice! The enemy's down!" Morgana said.

Makoto then passed the Baton to Akira.

"Persona!" Akira called Arsene. "Ravage them!" He used Mafrei himself. Killing the Sui-Ki.

"Let's go!" He calls Arsene again. "Go down!" Then uses Maeiha finishing off the Onis.

"Now! Let's get outta here!" Morgana yelled.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-kCIVTl8OBw>

"We know how to get in now. Our objective's been accomplished!" Morgana said.

"But how are we getting out?" Ann asked.

"There's only one exit, right?" Makoto asked.

"So, you're totally the fist of the Phantom Star now, huh." Ryuji said.

"Do you want to get smacked?" Makoto said to Ryuji. "I'm going on ahead, so follow me!" Johanna thrashed Shadows away, then charged to the doors causing them to break.

"Daaamn..." Ryuji said.

"Okay, we have a path!" Morgana said. He then transforms into the car. "Get in!"

The remaining thieves did so, While Akira drove Morgana out in a flash. Shadow Kaneshiro then says. "So you'll stand against me, no matter what. Very well. I'll wait for you all. There's no escape in reality, nor will you break through the security system here. It doesn't matter what you do. You can kiss your bright futures goodbye!"

-/-

Station Walkway - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

"Man, talk about wild..." Ryuji said. "That was no aikido-that was some hardcore ass whoopin'!"

Ann says herself. "I am SO not pissing her off... I feel like she'll rip off my arm."

"She does exude that aura..." Yusuke said.

"...Oh, stop it!" Makoto said. She manages to get herself back up. "This is the most exhausted I've ever gotten these past few years... But... it felt pretty great."

"We all been there too, and here you are yourself." Akira said.

"I never thought I'd become part of the Phantom Thieves I was after." Makoto said.

"I did, to be honest..." Akira said trying to be funny.

"Suuuure you did." Makoto responded. "...That aside, Sis might faint of she found out."

"You mentioned her earlier." Yusuke said.

"She's a prosecutor for the district-and she's investigating the Phantom Thieves." Makoto responded.

"Wait, ain't that bad!?" Ryuji asked out.

"No need to worry. A normal investigation would never lead them to a world like that." Makoto responded. "Then again, it must've been fate for this to happen..."

"Fate, huh?" Akira said

"What do you mean?" Ann asked.

"I can't be like my sister." Makoto answered. "I had a feeling there'd come a time when we wouldn't see eye to eye anymore. I'm thankful to have a sister who works so hard, but... there are times I feel sorry for her too. And after hearing my Persona's voice, I clearly understand how I feel now."

"It appear you're not as reserved as you make yourself seem." Yusuke said.

"I was just doing whatever the adults told me to." Makoto responded.

"Won't she be perfect as our advisor? She's fearless and has a sharp mind." Yusuke suggested.

Ryuji responded. "Sounds good to me! We've needed someone like that for a while now!"

"What do you say?" Akira asked Makoto.

"I'd be honoured if I can help out." Makoto responded.

Ann adds in. "We had way too much testosterone anyway, so I feel much better hav-"

Makoto's phone goes off, she pulls it out to see the notification. "...It's from Kaneshiro. He's reminding us of our debt." She then said. "So the Kaneshiro over here doesn't know what happened inside the Palace."

Morgana pops out of Akira's bag. "That's right, but his Palace will be affected if the real Kaneshiro's cognition changes. We can't be lax." He clarifies to Makoto.

Makoto puts her phone away then says. "It seems it'd be best to avoid unnecessary contact with him until then."

"July 9th, huh..." Ryuji said.

"There's that security system too." Yusuke reminds the group.

"But if we pull this off, it'll definitely be great!" Ann stated.

"We'll crush him like a fly. I'll make him regret making me angry..." Makoto said.

"Anyways, let's begin our operation tomorrow!" Ryuji said.

"First, we need to secure a route to the Treasure like always." Ann said.

"You guys are finally starting to get used to this." Morgana said.

"I'll be waiting for the call to meet up." Makoto said.

"That reminds me..." Akira said. "Makoto, may have your chat ID too..."

Makoto pulls her phone back out. "Oh, right. You only have my number..."

"And it's best you have everyone else's too and not just me." Akira added. "Keeping contact with Yusuke was a chore when we were dealing with Madarame."

The other thieves got their phones out to enter Makoto's contact information, while they gave theirs to her. "Aaaand... registered." Makoto said.

"Well, we'll be going now." Ann said. Ryuji, Ann and Yusuke then took off. Leaving Akira and Makoto behind.

"So, you wouldn't mind me walking you back to your stop, do you?" Akira asked Makoto.

"Thanks but I'll be fine." Makoto said, politely declined Akira's offer.

"I insist..." Akira said.

Makoto blushed afterward. "Okay..." Makoto said, then the two started walking together. After Makoto left, Akira then went to his.

-/-


	7. Bank of Gluttony III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves have figured out how to enter Kaneshiro's Palace. Thanks to Makoto, Since now she has also joined them along side the Phantom Thieves as their Adviser/Vice Lead. And is now on better terms with them. Akira is confident He'll get with her after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess the Bank of Gluttony Charter was going to be 3 chapters long after all.

Sunday 6/20 - Cafe Leblanc - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tx-6-wAid70>

Akira writes a new entry in his probation journal. " _We were able find out Kaneshiro's_ _identity thanks to Ohya yesterday. To find the Palace was in the air. Good thing Makoto was around to help us get that barrier out of the way, even it meant getting kidnapped by Kaneshiro's disgusting men. On top of that, she part of the Phantom Thieves now that she has a Persona herself. It not just Kaneshiro's Shadow's security system in the Palace that's worrying me. But what will happen to Makoto with we don't change his heart in time. No thanks to the dept he pulled out of his ass._ "

Akira's phone then starts buzzing.

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Damn, motorcycles are cool..."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"I wish my Persona was like that."

**Yusuke** **Kitagawa**

"Your is on a ship though."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Dude, you kidding!? Motorcycles are way cooler than dumb boats!"

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"It'll be just like the song! "I'm a phantom, on a steel horse I ride..."

**Makoto Niijima**

"Don't say such things. And for the record, I am most certainly not "wanted.""

**Ann** **Takamaki**

"Honestly, I'm mostly just surprised you know how to ride a motorcycle at all, Niijima-senpai."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Do you got a license?"

**Makoto Niijima**

"A regular one, yes."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Niceee... I can't wait to get my hands on one too."

**Makoto Niijima**

"That aside, mind if I change the topic for a moment?"

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"What is the matter?"

**Makoto Niijima**

"I'm sorry, everyone."

**Makoto Niijima**

"I know I'm not in any position to be saying that, I truly do..."

**Makoto Niijima**

"However, I must apologise."

**Makoto Niijima**

"It was my actions that dragged all of you into this mess."

**Makoto Niijima**

"On top of that. I misunderstood your true intensions in this."

**Makoto Niijima**

"If only I could have relied what was happening to Suzui-san too..."

**Ann Takamaki**

"Come on, we don't need to talk about that now."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"It seems there are still lingering issues on everyone's mind."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Now's not the time to be talking about that s*** though!"

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Don't we gotta be doing something about Kaneshiro?"

**Ann Takamaki**

"He's right."

**Makoto Niijima**

"Very well, I understand."

**Makoto Niijima**

"Anyway, I will do my best to make sure I don't slow you all down."

"Well, we were at odds with each other until a while ago..." Morgana stated. "But Ryuji's totally right. We need to work together to overcome this!"

Akira's phone buzzes again. This time from Ohya.

**Ichiko Ohya**

"Evening!"

**Ichiko Ohya**

"You free?"

**Me**

"Slow day, eh?"

**Ichiko Ohya**

"I'm texting you amid my busy work schedule!"

**Ichiko Ohya**

"It's about the Kaneshiro guy. He's more dangerous than I thought!"

**Ichiko Ohya**

"The police haven't tracked him down, so I dug a little deeper..."

**Ichiko Ohya**

"Turns out he has some real shady connections. I won't sau any more than that."

"Shady connections..." Morgana said.

**Ichiko Ohya**

"He's not someone a teenager like you should mess with. You should really back off, OK?

**Ichiko Ohya**

"Well, that's all I wanted to say. See you!"

"Even though we know who're dealing with... I'm starting to have a bad feeling." Morgana said.

"I know what you mean." Akira responded.

-/-

Monday 6/21 - Central Street - After School

Akira went to the Airsoft shop to sell some Treasure, as well as armour and weapons the Phantom Thieves didn't need anymore. One his way to the hide out. He notices Makoto and Ann by the crepes shop.

"Bananas, strawberries, brownies... There are so many toppings to choose from." Makoto said.

Ann then suggests. "Oh, how about some pudding a la mode? I'll give you my tip on the best way to enjoy it!"

Makoto and Ann turn around and notices Akira was standing there. "Hey! Makoto, Ann." He said.

"Oh, Akira? Did you come here to eat some crepes too?" Ann asked.

"Really? You guys sure love going to places like this..." Makoto said.

"I'll be here spending time with Makoto today, so just let us know if we're meeting up!" Ann said.

"About that..." Akira started.

"I guess we're going today?" Makoto asked.

"We'll head over as soon as we finish eating our crepes!" Ann insured.

"See you both soon then." Akira said.

Kaneshiro's Palace

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Rl30EJVBdM>

"So, what am I going to be called?" Makoto asked. "You all were using code names, weren't you?"

"You're quite perceptive." Yusuke stated.

"This time's a hard one... Maybe somethin' like "Shoulder Pads"?" Ryuji suggested.

Morgana cringed at Ryuji's suggestion. "Why in the world did you focus on that?"

"I refuse to be called that." Makoto said.

"What about "Rider"?" Yusuke suggested.

"Sounds too much like a smuggler. Next. "Makoto said.

""Fixer"?" Ann suggested without thinking properly.

"I'm not a mastermind though. Won't you give me something better to work with?" Makoto said.

"She reminds me of an empress." Morgana said. "You got anything, Joker?" Knowing what he says will be better than what the others came up with.

Knowing Makoto is not just the Adviser, but also the Vice Leader. And considering his own codename was named after a playing card. "Queen." Akira said on purpose.

"Whoa, I totally see it!" Ann said.

"It fits so well that I'm at a loss for words here." Morgana said, knowing what Akira just did.

"Queen... It has a nice ring to it. I like it. Let's go with that." Makoto said. "Now then, could explain to me the strategy for this mission?" Makoto then asks.

"Uhhh ...Strategy?" Ryuji asked.

"...You don't have one? Wait. The Phantom Thieves were acting without any plans!?" Makoto asked.

"We don't a plan per se..." Akira said.

"Uhh... We pretty much look around the area, I provide navigation when needed, and then..." Morgana says, then forgot what else to say.

"If we run into Shadows, we beat the s*** outta 'em!" Ryuji yelled out.

"Very well then. I feel like I'll be useful for sure. It seems my is to be the brain of this team. I'll analyse Mona's information and give out orders." Makoto said. "Any objections?" She then asked.

"N-None, Queen!" Ryuji said with his voice shaking.

"I bet Skull's definitely the type that'll be under a girl's thumb." Ann said.

Makoto faces Morgana. "Mona, will you begin navigating us?"

"Y-Yes, Queen!" Morgana yelled out.

"*sigh* Him too, it seems..." Yusuke said, somewhat responding to Ann comment.

The Phantom Thieves made their way through the Palace, from the main part of the Bank to the large lock vault. The treasure was almost in their grasp, all they needed to do now was crack the third pin.

-/-

Kaneshiro's Palace: 3rd vault lock aera

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xsLpVCbB39A>

"Aw yeah, we got it right again!" Ryuji yelled out.

A voice of Kaneshiro's Shadow started speaking after cracking the pin. "*Snicker* This gold sheen..."

"Again?" Yusuke said.

The voice continued. "This... This is the fruit of all my hard labor!"

"He thinks robbin' people is something to celebrate? That guy needs to get his brain checked..." Ryuji ranted.

The voice continued. "With this much, I will be invincible! Omnipotent! I've changed... I'm no longer the person I used to be..."

"The person he used to be...? What could have happened to make him so distorted?" Ann asked.

"I don't know, but no matter what kind of past he had, his actions are unforgivable." Morgana said.

"That's right." Makoto stated. "Now, if my deductions are accurate, that should've been the final mechanism."

"All right then. Let's head back and check out the vault!" Morgana said. "We know where it is, so going back should be easy. What's your call Joker?"

"And we're heading straight there." Akira said.

They made their way to where they entered from via the vault, but the door would open. "Damn those Shadows! they locked us in!" Ryuji said.

"If that's the case there should be another way out!" Makoto stated. "Maybe we missed a hidden vent."

"About that!" Yusuke yelled out. "I ran into one of the trolly carts, and there's one of those hidden vents Queen might suggesting we take."

"Can you lead the way to it then, Fox?" Akira asked.

Yusuke did so. And moved the trolly out of the way. "Right here." he said.

"Funny, it wasn't on the map." Akira said to himself. "Doesn't matter, let's get going!"

-/-

When they were through the Vault, it lead to a different kind of area. The thieves through, Yusuke slowed down then came to a stop as was looking through a window. "Uh... guys!" he then said.

Ryuji went back to him. "Yo, Fox! what's gotten into you?" he then asked.

Yusuke points at what see was seeing through the window.

"What the s***...!?" Ryuji yelled.

Akira, Makoto, Morgana and Ann came back to them. "Why have you both stopped?" Morgana asked them. 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8p7utuOjF-Y>

The rest of the Thieves turn to what Ryuji and Yusuke were looking at and... "Wh-What in the world...!?" Makoto yelled out.

There was Kaneshiro's Cognition of Makoto, Tied up hanging from the roof, with her feet chained with weight pulling on them. The Cognition was blindfolded too. "Is that... me...?" Makoto asked in horror.

"Look at that table too!" Ryuji said. "Theres duct tape and injection needles. What is this supposed to be!?"

Cognitive versions of Kaneshiro's goons walked into the room. "Those guys..." Akira said noticing them.

"Still struggling are you Niijima-san" One of the Cognitive goons said. Removing the Cognitive Makoto's blindfold to reveal a black eye.

Makoto gasped in horror, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"I told you, I am going to bring back money!" The Cognitive Makoto said.

"Saying that is pointless, so Kaneshiro-san says what's the point?" The Cognitive Goon said.

"I can't make it back if I'm kept in here! Why even keep me here if I have the dept to pay!?" The Cognitive Makoto asked with despair in her voice.

"You really don't get it do you!? You'll have to relay on your foolish friend to get the money for you." The Cognitive Goon replied. "With this pacific dept, how do you think five high school students can pay back three million yen in three weeks?" he continued. "Even if they did. Kaneshiro-san will just force you into prostitution anyway..."

"WHAT!?" The Phantom Thieves yelled out.

"But-" The Cognitive Makoto tried to continued, but got interrupted.

"And you got your sister dragged in too because of your dumb actions..."The Cognitive Goon continued.

"She has nothing... to DO with this!!" Makoto said with anger filling her voice.

"Do you get it now? Once you get yourself involved with Kaneshiro-san, you life and future is done for at that point!" The Cognitive Goon explained to the Cognitive Makoto. "We'll see your sister soon too." The Cognitive Goon then slapped the Cognitive Makoto and put the blindfold back over her. All three Cognitive Goons started laughing as they saw themselves out of the room.

"Kaneshiro's cognition of Queen must of changed recently because of Yesterday. That explains why this room isn't on the map." Morgana said.

Makoto was furious. "When I get my hand on him... I'm gonna break his jaw! I'm gonna break his nose! I'll rip his hair out! I'll rip his arms off and beat him with his own hand! I'll make him breath through sea animals! I'll... I'll... I'll..." Makoto ran out of stuff to say. She then screamed out loud.

Akira then grabs her by the arms. "Queen! we understand how you are feeling right now." he then starts shaking her. "But you have to pull yourself together!" He then stop after finishing his sentence.

"He's right. All we need to do now finishing securing out route." Ryuji said.

"Skull's right!" Morgana yelled out. "If Kaneshiro's heart changes when we take the treasure, you won't have to worry about any of this."

"Your right... I'm sorry." Makoto said. "Let's finish this then shall we?"

"Yeah!" Akira said.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yjG8pxKDox0>

Makoto looks at Akira's hands. "...You can let go now..." She said.

Akira noticed he still had a grip on Makoto arms, he then lets go of them. "Sorry..." he said. "Alright, let's get to the vault!"

The Phantom Thieves proceeded to continue.

-/-


	8. You have a crush Kurusu?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Phantom Thieves successfully scurried a route to Kaneshiro's treasure. The first thing Makoto decided to do when she got home was take a bath.

Monday 6/21 - Niijima Residence - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE>

Makoto was in the bathtub, not just to make sure she is clean for the next day. But to get the fatigue from the Metaverse off of her. When she nabbed some soap from the tub to wash her hair, she starting talking to her self. "Even after going to a place like that once, just to find out that's how you change peoples hearts. But those Cognitive beings..." she then continues. "To think Kaneshiro would even consider making me his sex slave even if we did pay that dept. We better get that Calling Card sent tomorrow!"

After she was done washing her hair. Her phone starts buzzing, Makoto reached out for the hand to dry off her hand so she can answer it. Then when she grabbed her phone. Akira was calling her.

Makoto then picks up. "Hello, Akira-kun..."

"Makoto, hey! Sorry to call you when you're tired." Akira responded.

"No, no, not at all." Makoto said. "What's going on?"

Akira then starts talking. "You would've noticed that everyone else's Baton Passes were much stronger yours right?"

"*sigh* Yeah..." Makoto responded.

"Are you free for a game of darts?" Akira asked.

"After going through an entire palace in one infiltration?" Makoto asked. "Arn't you tired yourself?"

"So that's a no then..." Akira said.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Makoto said. "I'll meet you there, where are you?" she then asked, as she stood up from the bath tub.

"Wait, were you talking a bath?" Akira asked, he obviously heard splashes.

A blush then creeped up on Makoto's face. "Can you not worry about that? I have my reasons..." She said as she was reaching for the plug.

"I'm at Penguin Sniper in Kichijoji." Akira said.

"Okay I'll see you soon." Makoto then hangs up, she grabs her towel to dry herself before wrapping it around her chest.

She then walks in her room to get changed into her casual cloths. After doing so, she locks up the apparent and catches the next train available.

-/-

Penguin Sniper

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJ6Mz1TtOzs>

Makoto arrives and as she enters, she is greeted with a... "Welcome! What are you playing?" A guy with a suit was talking to her.

Makoto then responds to him. "I'm meeting with a friend, might he have messy black hair with glasses?" She asked him.

"He is right over there! Enjoy your game." He responded politely.

Makoto walks up to Akira. "Hey there." she starts talking to him.

"Glad you could make it." Akira responded to her.

Makoto notices she and Akira were the only ones here, besides Morgana. "Is it just us?" she then asks.

"I called Ryuji and Ann over too" Akira responded.

"Yo." Ryuji said.

"Hey." Ann said.

They both clearly came at the same time. Then they all had a conversation before starting a game.

"Okay then, let's begin out team game!" Morgana said.

"Hey, Akira, can we go first? I'd like to test this technique I've though up." Makoto asked. "As for the rules... Let's try 301. It's best to start with the basics, no?"

Akira agreed to it. As he gets into position to throw his darts.

"Good luck. As long as you stay calm, you should be fine!" Makoto said.

Akira then faces the board. Getting his dart ready.

50, 50, then 50. Akira scored perfectly on his first turn.

"It's my turn...! Now, if I just do it like the simulations..." Makoto said. Akira tagged Makoto, then Makoto prepared to throw her darts.

19, Double 16, then 16. Makoto scored much lower compared to Akira.

"It's already round 3... Make sure to stay focused!" Makoto said to Akira. Makoto tagged Akira, then Akira prepared to throw his darts.

14, 12, then 1. Akira didn't have enough focus this time around.

"So this is my last round... I need to throw without overthinking things...!" Makoto said. Akira tagged Makoto, then Makoto prepared to throw her darts. she then begins to doubt herself. "Oh... We could finish it right here. I-I have to remember the simulations..." Makoto said.

"Take a deep breath." Akira said, insuring Makoto.

Makoto notices what Akira just said. "Oh, right... Controlled breathing! Yes... I feel much calmer!" Makoto said.

Triple 19. Just like that, Makoto reduced the score to 0 just with one dart.

Makoto turns to Akira. "0 points! We did it! We make an excellent pair, don't we?" She then says. "I see... The positive effects of synergy between two people yield unexpectedly strong results...!"

With one game, Akira was sure he doesn't need to bring Makoto back to make her Baton Pass stronger.

"Yo, yo! I wanna go next!" Ryuji yelled out.

"Sure, let's do it." Akira said. even though Ryuji doesn't need his Baton Pass to be stronger.

"Hmm, what ruleset to go with... Ya know what? I'll leave it up to you!" Ryuji said.

"We're doing 701." Akira said.

"Whoa, feeling confident, are you?" Ann asked.

"I hear ya! Then 701 it is." Ryuji said.

Akira and Ryuji had their game, and...

"Ohhh..." Makoto said.

Ann gritted her teeth under her breath.

"So close..." Morgana said.

"17 left, huh? Argh, we almost made it to 0..." Ryuji said.

"That was nerve-racking, but fun!" Ann said.

"We can train up, and have fun at the same time. This is a pretty handy place." Morgana said.

-/-

While on the train, Akira and Makoto took seats next to each, and they chatted for a bit until they reached Makoto's stop.

"That's my stop!" Makoto said. She got up and left from the doors from her left hand side. Akira remained on the train as he was heading back to Shibuya. They both waved at each other just before the train left the station.

Thursday 6/23 - Akira's Homeroom - After School

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-iy5t182u4>

Kaneshiro's Palace was done for, and all the Phantom Thieves had to do now was wait until Kaneshiro's change of heart has actually happened. Akira was going to go see Makoto, but before he started walking. His phone went off.

**Makoto Niijima**

"I think you may know this already..."

**Makoto Niijima**

"But I've been ordered by Principal Kobayakawa to look for the culprits."

**Me**

"Is he on to us?"

**Makoto Niijima**

"We seem to be fine for now, but we can't let our guard down."

**Makoto Niijima**

"I ask that you try not to stand out for a while."

**Makoto Niijima**

"By the way, I usually spend my time in the student council room."

**Makoto Niijima**

"If there's ever an emergency, feel free to come find me there."

**Makoto Niijima**

"But... not today though, we actually have a meeting for today."

**Makoto Niijima**

"So if you have anything you need as a Phantom Thief, you all will need to go without me, for today at least."

**Me**

"Also, has Kaneshiro contacted you at all?"

**Makoto Niijima**

"No, not a single word."

**Makoto Niijima**

"Anyway, I have to go now, I'll see you later."

Akira puts his phone away, If after Kaneshiro has been dealt with. He help but feel doubt even after Kamoshida and Madarame. "I wonder what Ryuji is up too..." Akira said to himself.

Akira proceeds to leave his homeroom, and see Ryuji walking towards his door. "Ryuji, perfect timing." Akira said.

"Same to you man." Ryuji said. "I was thinkin' 'bout grabbin' a bite before headin' home. Wanna come with?"

"I'm down." Akira said.

"Okay, let's get goin' then!" Ryuji said.

-/-

As Akira and Ryuji were about to leave the leave the front door. "Ahhh!" They heard a girl scream, she sounded like a first year. Akira turned his head. It was Kasumi.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YdyfMsOY18g>

"What is your problem!?" Kasumi yelled out she was clearly tripped to the floor. Akira looked to see who did it, and he recognised him. It was the same Male student that tripped Makoto and kicked her down.

"Does he have nothing better to do!?" Akira said to himself.

"Yo man, what's the hold up!?" Ryuji said. He then turned to see what Akira was looking at. See the student kicking Kasumi down as she was trying to get back up. "Hey, is that the guy you were talking 'bout?" Ryuji asked. "The one who tripped and kicked Makoto down I mean..."

"Yeah! That's him!" Akira responded.

"Let's stop him then...!" Ryuji said. Akira and Ryuji proceeded to walk up to the them.

"Owww, please stop...!" Kasumi squealed, begging for him to stop.

"I don't give a f***!" The Male Student yelled out, then kicked her again.

"Don't you have anything better to do!?" Akira yelled out to him.

"Mind your da... HOLY S***!" The Male Student yelled out. "Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You again!?" He started shaking like a leaf again when Akira entered his sight.

"You go acting tough on Honor Students, then you're startled for your life when I come around?" Akira said with a mocking tone. "God, you're hopeless..."

"Kurusu-senpai?" Kasumi said as she looked up to see who was standing for her.

The Student began you run off. Ryuji then chased after him. "No you don't! GET BACK HERE YOU DICK!!" Ryuji caught up to him but he tackle him down. Why’d you run like that? Huh!? “Ryuji asked out of aggression.

"Why are you even friends with that delinquent, Sakamoto!?" The Male Student asked.

"Don't you go talkin' s*** about him! As if trippin' and kickin' down honour students is any better!" Ryuji bursted.

Maruki was walking by. "What's going on here?" He asked. "Sakamoto-kun... do you have an explanation for this?"

"He was kickin' down a girl while Akira and I were leaving school, and he started runnin' away when he saw Akira." Ryuji explained to Maruki.

Maruki looked up to see Akira help Kasumi up with some of her stuff. "Both of you, come with me." Ryuji, Maruki and The Male Student walked towards Akira and Kasumi. By the time Maruki was there, there was already a crowd.

"Yoshizawa-san? Are you alright?" Maruki asked.

"I'm fine." Kasumi responded.

Maruki faced Akira. "Kurusu-kun, can you explain to me what happened?" he asked.

"Ryuji and I were about to leave the school, I see this student trip Kasumi over, and kicking her down repeatedly. As soon as he looks at me, he started shaking and tried to run away." Akira explained.

"Yes, that was exactly what happened." Kasumi said.

Maruki turns to the student. "You're in big trouble young man." he said. "I'm going to have to ask you to come with me to the guidance office."

"He also did the same thing to Niijima-senpai back in April." Akira said.

"Why are you snitching...?" The Male Student to Akira.

"Okay, now you're in even more trouble." Maruki said. He then starts talking to the crowd. "Okay, all of you break it up please! And if anyone was going to receive countciling today... I'm afraid I'm gonna have to hold it for another time!" He then walks away with the Student. "Alright, come on you, you're going to explain your actions to Principal Kobayakawa."

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUgGNJBqFII>

"Kurusu-senpai, Sakamoto-senpai... was it?" Kasumi said. "Thank you so much for standing up for me! I defiantly owe you even more now Kurusu-senpai."

"That's actually wasn't a problem..." Akira responded.

"Anyway, practice is starting late today due to the phishing scams that were recently happening in Shibuya. Are you free Kurusu-senpai?" Kasumi asked.

"We were actually about to head out the grab a bite, wanna come with?" Ryuji said.

"Yes! Thanks you so much!" Kasumi responded.

Beef Bowl Store

"By the the way Sakamoto-senpai, how did you meet Kurusu-senpai?" Kasumi asked.

"It was on the day he transferred. You know, when Kamoshida was still around." Ryuji responded.

"I could never that day, because of..." Akira said then turns to Ryuji. "You know why."

"Back when I first met him, when I was first talking about Kamoshida to him. He didn't get what I was talkin' about." Ryuji said.

"I don't blame Kurusu-senpai for that, since he just transferred that day." Kasumi said. "I'd be clueless as he was if you were talking to me instead of him."

"Well, you're a first year anyway..." Akira said. "I never forget that Ryuji was going on about Kamoshida acting like a king of the castle."

"A castle?" Kasumi asked.

"It's just a figure of speech." Akira responded.

"And about a day later. We ate here, he told me everything about his record." Ryuji said. "But still, how much s***ter could that asshole get!?"

"At lot of people in my class were saying at lot of things too behind his as well..." Kasumi responded. "There also stuff about, burglary, murder, elephant tusk trafficking."

"There's also driving without a licence. What else? Grand theft auto?" Akira added.

"I remember someone sayin' sex with an adult too. Talk about makin' s*** up!" Ryuji said

"Also, Kurusu-senpai, can I ask you something?" Kasumi said.

"Yes?" Akira said.

"About what happened to me earlier, I've heard before you stood up for Niijima-senpai from the same thing..." Kasumi said. "And I've noticed later on after the clean-up event she followed you for a fair bit." she then continued more. "Do you two perhaps... have a crush on each other?" she then concluded with a question.

Before Akira could answer. Ryuji spat out his food bursting out laughing."Hahahahaha! Akira and Makoto a thing?" He then continues laughing. "Good luck with that man! I'm sure she's totally out of ya league. Hahahahaha."

"Ummm... Sakamoto-senpai...?" Kasumi said trying to get Ryuji attention. But didn't hear her and still still laughing.

Akira slapped his chop sticks on to the table. Getting Ryuji attention. "I feel attacked..." he then said.

"Oh, my bad man..." Ryuji responded.

Akira phone then started ringing. It was Sojiro. "Hey, Sojiro. Did you need something?" he asked.

"Yeah I do. I closed shop early so I need you to come home ASAP." Sojiro said.

"Why? Did something happen?" Akira asked.

"Nothing in particular, I have a health inspector coming and I need the place extremely spotless." Sojiro said.

"Okay, I'm coming." Akira said before hanging up. "Sorry to make this short you two, but I have to go."

"Alright? see you tomorrow." Ryuji said.

"See you Kurusu-senpai!" Kasumi said.

Akira then left, leaving his bowl unfinished.

Kasumi then looks over at Ryuji. "So, Sakamoto-senpai, if it's fine with you. May we exchange contact info?" she asked.

"Sure, why not?" Ryuji said.

-/-

Friday 6/24 - Cafe Leblanc - Early Morning

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tx-6-wAid70>

Akira just got dressed and Morgana had just finished his dish. Akira was about to head down to have his breakfast until... Akira's phone rang. It was Makoto.

"Hello? It's me, Makoto... Were you sleeping?" she asked.

"No, it's fine." Akira responded.

"Thank goodness." Makoto said. "There's something I feel I should let you know. Kaneshiro contacted me."

"Kaneshiro!?" Morgana overheard. Akira moved his so that both of them can hear.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE>

"He said he's calling off our debt. It seems he's disposed of all the photographs as well." Makoto said. "And, um... My sister and her team have taken him into custody."

"What!?" Morgana yelled out.

"It appears they did not want him to... disappear, if you know what I mean." Makoto stated.

Morgana then continues. "His group was called a mafia, after all... I wouldn't put silencing him past them."

"Does this mean we were successful in changing his heart?" Makoto asked.

"It's hard to say for sure yet." Morgana stated.

"I see... What about those psychotic breakdowns that Kaneshiro mentioned?" Makoto continues on.

"I'm not sure... but I assume he was talking about the incidents that have been all over the news lately." Morgana stated. "It really may be related to the other person who has been entering Palaces..."

"True... That said, all we can di now is wait until Kaneshiro's change of heart becomes clear to us. Thank you." Makoto said.

Akira then moved the phone back to his ear. "Oh, while you're still on the phone." He then drags on.

"Yes?" Makoto asked.

"Are you available this afternoon? I kinda... want to make up for our somewhat bad start..." Akira said.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZnKgd7Mw9S8>

"In that case, There's something I want to ask you today. If it doesn't get in the way of your studies, that is." Makoto said.

"Sure, I can lend an ear by then." Akira responded. As he starts walking down to the main Cafe table.

"Thank you. Then, let's out in the courtyard after school." Makoto said.

"See you then, Bye," Akira said, then hangs up. He then turns to see Sojiro has been looking at him.

"Talking is fine and all. But do you plan on eating breakfast unless you want to starve til' lunch?" Sojiro said. "Hurry with your food and get to school..."

Akira then sits down and starts eating with a rush. He burns his tongue in the process spits some of it out.

"Careful, don't eat too fast!" Sojiro said.

-/-


	9. Making Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After demolishing Kaneshiro's Palace, there was no contact from him the following day. Then the morning after the day of no contact. Makoto informs Akira and Morgana that Kaneshiro has called off the dept and deleted the photos on his phone. Makoto then agrees to spend time with Akira after school, and now Akira has a chance to get to know his Love at first site, better.

Friday 6/24 - Courtyard - After School

Akira and Makoto walk over to an area with vending machines and seats. Makoto then face Akira directly.

"I'd like to talk to you about something. Do you have a moment?" Makoto asked.

"Of course." Akira said.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwDH_QALISg>

She faces away. "Up until now, I've been the quintessential honour student. I believe I've been handling my position as student council president with ease as well." Makoto stated. "A-And I don't mean that in a boasting way, that's simply how I've thought about it. ...But in the end, I was unable to make any kind of impact with either Suzui-san or Kaneshiro. Turns out there's no use for a rule-abiding honour student when things get rough."

Makoto faces back to Akira. "Now that I'm a member of this team, I want to do everything I can to help you all." Makoto said. "All my studying up to this point has kept me quite narrow-minded. I think... I-I will need to broaden my horizons somewhat."

"Way to go, advisor!" Akira said.

"Advisor...? Hmph, all right." Makoto plays along. Then starts continuing her serious converation "My first step will be to learn more about the other students. But... I struggle with that. There seems to be a disparity between my tastes and those of my peers..."

Akira had to respond honestly. "You're totally right."

"*sigh* I knew it... I don't even know where people like to go for fun..." Makoto stats. "It would be nice to have a grasp of such concepts. Plus, the student council must be responsible for understanding the student body they serve, right?" She then continues. "I-I don't mean that in a surveillance way, I just want to know them as people. I may be a phantom thief, but that's no excuse for me to start ignoring my presenting duties."

Makoto then goes back to what she was talking about. "Now, back to the topic at hand... Where do people usually go for fun?" She asked.

"The arcade." Akira answers.

"Ah, I often hear people talking about going to the arcade." Makoto said. "To be perfectly honest, I've never been to one myself... Do you think you could take me?" She asks then continues. "I'm not sure if it will broaden my horizons per se, but simply studying won't get me anywhere."

"Let's go now." Akira said.

"Thank goodness... I think I would have been totally lost in there had I gone by myself." Makoto said. "Well, let's get going."

-/-

Shibuya Arcade

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZnKgd7Mw9S8>

"So, this is where everyone comes to enjoy themselves... There are more girls here than I expected." Makoto said. She then looks at one of games with a gun. "Hey, over there..."

Akira places his attention on where Makoto has her focus. "You play by aiming the gun at the screen, right? That actually seems somewhat realistic." Makoto said. She then hums to herself.

"Want to try it?" Akira asked her.

Makoto notices what he just said and faces him. "I-If it's okay with you... Do you think you could teach me?"

The leader and the adviser grab their guns and starting playing. Playing the game made Akira think back when each time he brought his cousin to an arcade back in Inaba.

Makoto shoots one of the enemies. "I did it!" she yelled out. "Huh!? No way! Ahhh!" Her screaming ended up drawing attention to the couple.

Akira talks in his head. "Makoto's loud play is gaining quite a bit of attention... She seems to be too engrossed in the game to even notice though..."

Akira and Makoto finished the game in utter failure, but she still had a fun time. "Oh, so this is how it is." She then says.

"You were really into it..." Akira said.

"Of course that was just a game, but... I wonder if I could apply some of the techniques I learned here during battle." Makoto stated.

"You're so sharp." Akira comments.

"Perhaps going somewhere I don't normally frequent is what helped me come up with that idea." Makoto said. "You know, it may only be a little bit... But I think I'm starting to understand how people pass time. Interesting, I would've never even thought about coming here before."

Akira then said under his breath. "I wish Shiro thought the same way..." Then talks normally to Makoto. "That was a new side of you."

"I... Hey, do you think you could help me out again later? I might be able to give the team more ideas if I can gain increased knowledge outside of my studies." Makoto said.

"I look forward to it." Akira comments.

"I need to live up to your expectations now that I've taken up your time." Makoto said. "Perhaps it won't be immediately... but I'm sure I can be of use."

"I can sense a strong resolve from Makoto..." Akira said in his head.

"By the way, you went to the red-light district when you were chasing after Kaneshiro, right?" Makoto asked. "I'd like to go there as well. No! N-Not for my own purposes..."

"What are you trying to say...?" Akira asked.

"To tell you the truth, I recently got a report that one of our students was spotted there... I'm skeptical... I'd like to confirm firsthand for myself." Makoto said. "Well, it's getting late. Let's go home."

The two then left the entrance. But they stopped by it before walking further to the station. "Thanks for setting aside some time for me today." Makoto said. "It's always hard for me to come to places like this on my own, so you've been a big help. I've had all kinds of new experiences today... and it's even been a little fun."

"Let's go again sometime." Akira said.

"Good idea. After all, there's clearly plenty more I can learn there." Makoto continued. "But before that, we should go to the red-light district, like we discussed before."

Makoto notices they were still in the same spot. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to keep you." She said. "Let's head to the station."

The pair to the Underground walkway until they both had to part ways. Makoto then says to Akira before turning away completely. "Careful on your way home. I'll call you later." Makoto said. She then turns away walks to her platform. "See you..." She says before she got far away for Akira to hear.

-/-

Saturday 6/25 - Cafe Leblanc - After School

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ONmA3yZB_ns>

Sojiro was wiping down the cafe counter while he was chatting to one of his regulars, currently the only customer in store. "To think a group like that were to pull a scamming stunt like that... How is the world was their boss difficult to track?" Sojiro said.

Sae herself couldn't come up with an answer as she was drinking her coffee. "He defiantly was smart enough to keep himself off of the polices radar for so long... Then all it took was a sudden confession." She then said. "I just hope my sister hasn't got herself caught in it." She looks away from Sojiro's face. "And if Dad were still alive, he wou..."

She gets interrupted by the bell going off by the door. Akira was walking in. "Don't mind me, just come for a change a clothes..." He said to Sojiro. He went up to the attic to get changed and made it quick. "I'll be seeing myself out now..." he then says as he left Leblanc.

Sojiro faces back at Sae. "Now, you were saying...?" he says.

-/-

Red-light District

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwDH_QALISg>

"There are so many people here... I guess that really is the biggest red-light district in Asia, huh. Apparently this place was a hotbed for criminals and illegal immigrants before they instilled surveillance cameras..." Makoto said. "I heard there were quite a few brothels as well."

"You're very well informed." Akira said.

"Well, I heard a great deal about it from my father..." Makoto responded. "This is the first time I've actually been here myself though. Regardless, it's become far safer now than it used to be."

"I can only imagine..." Akira said.

"Of course, the surveillance cameras played a substantial role in that..." Makoto said. "But it was mainly thanks to the police efforts to clean up the area. Even so, there's no way to eradicate crime entirely. It seems the operations nowadays are only better hidden..."

"I mean... Yeah, that's what I was thinking." Akira said.

"Anyway, seeing is believing, yes? Come on, let's have a look around." Makoto said.

Akira talked to himself in his head. "At Makoto's request, we walked separately through Shinjuku... Countless men tried to start conversations with her..."

"Hey you! you wanna try on some cute dresses!? My girls get paid lots just by simply doing so..." The voice sounded like a man, and it quickly caught Akira's attention.

"No, I'm not interested." Makoto said. But have seen any-" The Shady Man interrupts her.

"Com' on! It'll be fun. We have a clean workplace" He continues, before wrapping his arm around Makoto. "Especially for young girls looking like you..." He starts to lore Makoto into the building.

-/-

"H-Hey...!!" Makoto started to call out.

Akira started rushing to them to get Makoto out.

The Shady Guys then continues. "Just think some sexy outfits we have that could fit you... We of course have clothing like T-" He stops talking when he notices his grip on Makoto was forced away. "HEY!" yelled out.

<https://youtu.be/ONmA3yZB_ns?t=18>

Akira and Makoto ran off without looking back. Eventually stopped after losing site of him.

"...Did we lose him? That guy was so persistent... He must have been a scout for a hostess club. He mentioned how "his girls" get paid a lot to wear cute dresses..." Makoto stated. "All I wanted was to ask if any Shujin students worked there... but he nearly dragged me inside with him. If you haven't been there to rescue me, I..."

"You get flustered easily, huh?" Akira asked.

"Not usually, but it was a little hard to follow what he was saying... I mean, he kept going on about how this is the "top job for young girls" and how they have such a "clean workplace"..." Makoto says. "Hm, I guess that's how they do it... I've learned something new today. Oh, and thanks again. It seems you have a knack for helping me out."

"Well now, I'm starting to lose count..." Akira said.

"Maybe, but. I hope I can do the same for you someday." Makoto said.

"I can sense a quite resolve from Makoto..." Akira said in his head.

"That aside... Even though this is a shopping district, there are absolutely no students around here." Makoto said. "And definitely no Shujin students... though I guess they wouldn't come in uniform either way. Well then..."

-/-

"Wait, what about that one?" Akira pointed out.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

"Hm...?" Makoto turns to see who Akira was talking of, and recognised her. "That was..." Makoto gasped. "I used to be in the same class as her! But why is she here...?"

Akira looks up at a sign. ""The After School Salon"...?" Makoto questioned.

"What kind of place is that?" Akira asked.

Makoto turns back at Akira. "I"m not sure... but it seems suspicious. I'll have to ask her about it." Makoto said. "Oh, and I'd like you to be there too, as my witness. Would that be okay?"

"Gladly..." Akira responded.

Makoto looks up to see the sun set. "Well, we've spent quite a bit of time here. Let's head back to the station." She suggested.

They made their back to the Underground Walkway until they reached the point for them to part ways. "Thanks you for today." Makoto said before she left to her platform.

Cafe Leblanc

Akira's phone ring before he makes his way inside. The answers his phone.

"Hey, um... I wanted to thank you again for tagging along today." It was Makoto's voice. "That was the first time I've ever had to deal with a barker. I didn't know they could be that persistent. Today was exhausting, but I also learned a lot. I guess nothing beats practical experience."

"Couldn't agree more." Akira said.

"Honestly, I've realised I can't solve these problems on my own. It took what happened to today to make that clear." Makoto continued. "I also plan on looking into that Shujin student we saw there. It'd be great of you can help me with that sometime. For now, see you later."

Makoto hangs up, while Akira makes his way inside.

-/-


	10. Concerns of a Honor Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After confirming a student from Shujin was in fact has been going to the Red-light District. Makoto decides to confront with Akira. There hoping that student won't get caught into something shady.

Sunday 6/26 - Cafe Leblanc - Early Morning

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGLwGn9XdBE>

Akira had only just finished his plate full of curry, it wasn't long for him to receive a message from Makoto.

**Makoto Niijima**

"I've identified the student from the red-light district."

**Makoto Niijima**

"She's a third-year, Eiko Takao."

**Makoto Niijima**

"I'm thinking of speaking her directly about this."

**Makoto Niijima**

"Can you sit in on it too?"

**Makoto Niijima**

"Today is a day off, so nobody will be able to eavesdrop on us in the student council room."

**Makoto Niijima**

"I'd like to hear about her situation as soon as I can. This is a delicate issue, after all."

Akira said in his head. "I should wash my dishes before I respond to this..." He then puts his phone away for now.

"I'm gonna be opening shop soon, so I'll you to do the dishes before you plan on taking off today." Sojiro said.

Student Council Room - Daytime

While Makoto was waiting on Akira and Eiko, she went into the school to unlock the student council room. Then proceeded to head inside, pulling out her seat. She studies while she waits for Akira's response until, her phone goes off.

**Akira Kurusu**

"I'll help out."

**Me**

"Thanks! It feels good to hear that from you, Akira."

**Me**

"Eiko is already on her way to the student council room."

**Me**

"The back gate is open, so feel free to come on in."

-/-

Akira and Eiko then arrive to Shujin to talk about the salon.

Makoto starts talking. "Eiko Takao-san. You've been spending time in the red-light district lately, haven't you? Both myself and Akira-kun here saw you there. Based on where you were heading, we assume you're working at a store called the After School Salon." She then concludes. "How is it, working there?"

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ONmA3yZB_ns>

Eiko puts her phone away to respond. "Whaddya mean? It's just a normal cafe. They make me war a costume and stuff, but that's it. Oh, and I don't haft do anything weird, if you know what I mean. It's all totally legal."

"Hm. So you're sure nothing strange is going on?" Makoto asked.

"Yup yup, the worst I get is some weird old guys gawking at me." Eiko responded.

"I see... Beyond that though, why are you working there?" Makoto asked. "...How's your financial situation?"

"Uh, fine? I mean, I can just ask my parents for cash whenever I want." Eiko said.

Makoto then said. "O-Oh, I see..."

"But they'd totally bug me about what I'm buying if I did that. That's why I work at the salon." Eiko said. "I get some good spending money, plus the guys who come in there, mega pamper me."

"Mega... pamper?" Makoto asked, having no clue what Eiko was talking about.

"It's nice having people treat you like you're special, y'know? I'm sure a super honour student like you gets that all the time though." Eiko said. "Anyways... are you gonna tell on me? You even brought a witness today... Hold up, doesn't that mean you two were in Shinjuku together? What's up with that, Miss Prez?"

"You have the wrong idea." Akira said.

"Right. It was nothing more than an errand I asked him to accompany me on." Makoto said, adjusting her sitting position. "At any rate, don't mind him. As for you... I don't plan on telling anyone."

"Ohhh, I get it! So we're like, protecting each other's secrets? Oh crap, and I just realised your boyfriend's that rumoured criminal..." Eiko commented. "You're a real badass, Miss Prez!"

Akira didn't let it get to him. But pissed off that Kamoshida had to yell it out loud.

"I told you, that's not how it is!" Makoto yelled out. "I was just worried you were getting wrapped up in some shady business, so I asked him here for support."

"Hmmm... Eh, whatever." Eiko said. "By the way, I was wondering... Is that a Buchimaru-kun pencil case!?"

"Who...?" Akira said. He then focused on Makoto's pencil case.

"Huh? You know Buchimaru-kun...?" Makoto asked.

"I had like, tonnes of Buchi stuff back when I was a kid. What a blast from the past!" Eiko said. "Wait, why's it so beat up!?"

"Well, it was given to me when I was still in elementary school..." Makoto responded. "I'd like to buy a new one, but they've stopped selling Buchimaru-kun merchandise."

"OMG, this is too hilarious! The student council president has an adorable pencil case?" Eiko yelled out. "You don't really look like the kinda persona who'd be into that stuff. I mean, I always thought you were kinda like a robot, but I guess I just had to get to know you better" Eiko then rambles on. "Hey, why don't we trade we trade phone number!? I really wanna talk to you more about Buchimaru-kun... and your boyfriend."

Akira's focus was back on Eiko. While Makoto pulled out her phone. "O-Oh, um... Okay. Wait, he's not my boyfriend..." Makoto said.

"And saved!" Eiko said, then put her phone away. Oh crap, it's this late already? I've gotta get to work. I'll send you tons of pics of my Buchimaru-kun collection later though. Bye byeee!" Eiko then walks out of the room.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwDH_QALISg>

Makoto puts her phone away. "She was all over the place... Honestly though, I'm in shock. She thought I was a robot..." Makoto said.

"Don't let it get to you." Akira said

"I won't. I'm aware of how one could perceive me that way." Makoto said. "You know, I believe what Takao-san said about me is how others think as well. I thought I had changed after the incident with Kaneshiro, but perhaps it wasn't enough..."

Makoto focus on Akira. "That aside, it was almost inspiring to meet someone so distinct from myself. I'm going to try to look at things a little differently from now on." Makoto said. "And, well... I think that ill help me break out of my shell. I hope you're ready. I'm going to show how useful an honour student can really be."

"That's the sprite I like to see." Akira said. Then talks in his head. "I can sense a quite resolve from Makoto..."

"I'll be interested to speak with Takao-san some more now that I have her contact information. Perhaps I can correct her misconceptions about you..." Makoto said. "And as always, I'll let you know if anything important happens."

"In any case, I'll be off then." Akira said. "I've been told to get some groceries on my way home." Akira then starts to leave the school.

"Well, see you later." Makoto said. She then packs her stuff and locks the student council room.

Cafe Leblanc

Akira's phone rings then sees Makoto is calling her.

"Hello? Thanks for sitting in with me today. It really did help." Makoto said. "I got a message from Takao-san earlier. She turned out to be quite a fan of Buchimaru-kun. It was crazy to see a picture of her entire collection. She even has a bunch of Buchimaru-kun emoticons!"

"Sounds like you two get along." Akira responded.

"Huh...? Yeah, I guess you're right." Makoto said. "I didn't expect to bond over something like this, though. I'm pretty shocked, to be honest. ...Though I'm still a little worried about that store she works at... I'll try a little harder to get through to her about."

"You do that." Akira said.

"I might come to you for more advice later. For now, I'll let you go. Talk to you later." Makoto said.

Akira hangs up then walks into Leblanc.

Tuesday 6/28 - Akira's homeroom - After School

**Makoto Niijima**

"To tell you the truth, I've been troubled lately..."

**Makoto** **Niijima**

"It's been various things... Studying, daily life..."

**Makoto Niijima**

"Do you think we could meet? I'd like to tell you about it."

**Me**

"Yeah, I'll see you soon."

**Makoto Niijima**

"Thank you. I'll be waiting in the student council room."

Student Council Room

"So, my class had a practice entrance exam... and my score was significantly lower than last time. I'm concerned..." Makoto stated.

"That's unlike you." Akira commented.

"I couldn't agree more..." Makoto responded. "The truth is... recently I've started question the entire point of my education. What did I stand to gain from getting good grades and living up to the high exceptions my sister has set for me?"

"Yikes..." Akira said.

"I spoke to Eiko about this matter as well, but wander hasn't become any clearer..." Makoto said.

"Eiko?" Akira asked.

"You don't remember? Eiko Takao. We asked her about the job she has at the "salon" in Shinjuku." Makoto clarified. "Anyway, we've been calling each other every so often since we exchanged contact information. Because of those calls, we've actually frown somewhat close."

"Right, and when you talked about your concerns with her...?" Akira asked.

"When I voiced my concerns to her, she asked me how I would benefit from going to a top university." Makoto said. "But... I couldn't come up with a good answer. As for Eiko, her grades are... not the best, but she claims she doesn't even think about that stuff." Makoto continues. "Apparently her parents can use their connections to fid her a job..."

"Seriously...?" Akira said.

"But isn't that a little irresponsible? It's nice she can rely on her parents, but this is her life, not theirs. ...I guess that's just a different way of approaching things." Makoto continues. "Even at that, her vision of the future is still clearer than mine."

"What about college?" Akira asked.

"...I used to think doing what others expected of me was the best way forward. I was going to major in law, just like my sister did." Makoto said.

"Oh?" Akira responded.

"And after that, I would simply have headed down whatever path society had made for me..." Makoto continues, then stands up.

"But everything changed when I joined the Phantom Thieves. I've realised now there are more important things in life than being a prim and proper honour student." Makoto continues on. "Honestly, I would have looked down on Eiko's line of thinking in the past... but I know better now."

Makoto phones rings, she pulls it out to check it. "*giggle* She must have known I was talking about her. Lately, Eiko's been falling me whenever she buys makeup or finds a cute new outfit." she said. "That reminds me, she asked me the other day what hand cream I use. I sent her a picture... and it's apparently the same brand they use in the nurse's office at school."

"Why do you use it?" Akira asked.

"That stuff works wonders for dry skin, and it's great value too." Makoto said, then puts away her phone. "My father used to use it all the time. ...Did I ever tell you he was a police officer?"

"No, you didn't." Akira responded.

"He detested the corruption in our society, and worked tirelessly to bring it to justice... But despite the rough exterior, he was extremely gentle deep down." Makoto said. "When I was little, I told him I wanted to grow up to be a police officer, just like he was. He was glad to hear me say that, but Quick to point out that he didn't want me doing something so dangerous. I had completely forgotten about that dream, to be honest..."

"It's an amazing goal." Akira commented.

"I suppose... Either way, after everything that happened... I have no intention of working with the police. Besides, they're trying to stop the Phantom Thieves. What am I supposed to do, arrest myself?" Makoto said.

"Oh... right..." Akira said.

Makoto started thinking to herself. "I think I need to reexamine what my goals for the future are, outside of just plain studying." Makoto stated. "You know, it feels like I remembered something important today thanks to you. I guess you say my viewpoint has been broadened yet again."

"I can sense a quite revolve from Makoto..." Akira said in his head.

"When I met Eiko, I realised how narrow my viewpoint really was. I only just learned recently that a chemise is now called a camisole, and a button-down sweater is a cardigan..." Makoto said. "Why does the same thing have to have multiple names?"

"Who knows..." Akira responded.

Makoto then continues. "I guess in the end, I'm just becoming more aware of how little I really know. So... please, help me keep fighting back against that ignorance."

"Of course...!" Akira responded. He then gets up from his seat and proceeds to leave the student council room.

"Thanks you again for today, See you later." Makoto said to her loving prey while she watched him walk away.

-/-

Thursday 6/30 - Akira's homeroom - After School

**Makoto** **Niijima**

"There's something I'd like to speak to you about regarding Eiko."

**Makoto Niijima**

"Well, it's more of a request than anything..."

**Makoto Niijima**

"If you don't have any plans, could you come see me?"

**Me**

"I'll stop by soon."

**Makoto Niijima**

"Thanks you. I'll be waiting in the courtyard."

Courtyard

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ONmA3yZB_ns>

Makoto was drinking a soda she got from one of the venting machines, as soon as she finished her gulp. She saw Akira just coming to her. She put her drink on table. "Akira-kun! There you are!" She yelled out.

"So, what's going on?" Akira said as he approached Makoto.

"Apparently Eiko has started dating a host from a club near her work. I guess he, um... hit on her one day after shift, and that was that." Makoto briefed. "Since then, he's the only thing she'll about. She even sent me a picture of their date at Destinyland."

"He sounds suspicious." Akira said.

"...You think so as well?" Makoto asked.

"Thinking about it... After finishing a work shift in the red-light district of all places. To hit on someone." Akira pointed out. "That's also happened to a council member in my previous school when my brother was a second-year himself."

"First off, true. And two, let me guess, human trafficking?" Makoto asked.

"Yep." Akira responded.

"Anyways... For now it seems he hasn't forced her to spend any money at his club, but I'm still nervous..." Makoto explained. "Beyond that, he calls her his "Princess" and constantly tells her how special she is. It makes me sick to my stomach."

Akira then started feeling so too. "Ugh... Dear god, I don't want to think about that." Akira commented.

"But Eiko refuses to listen to me. She said the idea that all hosts are bad people is outdated..." Makoto said.

"Of course she would say that..." Akira said.

"She even said she was shocked to be getting advice from someone who would "totally flunk a test about love."" Makoto continues. "Tests about love aren't a thing though... and even if they were, I most certainly wouldn't flunk them!" She then outbursts.

"S-Sorry about that. I'm probably just being biased towards him. I mean, I don't have any proof that he's untrustworthy..." Makoto continued. "But that's why I want to meet him and find out for myself what kind of person he really is. And... if it's not too much to ask, I'd like you to accompany me on this excursion as well."

"How do we do it though?" Akira asked.

"This time, um... you'll have to play the role of my boyfriend." Makoto explained.

Akira talked to himself in his head. "Me...? The role of her boyfriend? May as well try to go all out if it can mean confessing my love to Makoto..." Then responds. "I got this."

"It's honestly okay? You're so reliable, Akira-kun." Makoto said. She then say in her head. "I know he'd would say that..."

Makoto said to him out loud again. "I think if I have a boyfriend, Eiko might be more inclined to listen to me. To tell you you the truth... I actually already made plans with her and her boyfriend for a double date. S-Sorry."

"I still agreed anyway. So no harm done!" Akira said.

"But it's just going to be at a diner. Nothing particularly fancy, I promise." Makoto explained. "But... Thank you! You're a tremendous help. I'm so glad you agreed to this. I don't know who else I'd have asked if you had said no..."

"Definitely not Ryuji." Akira responded. He then talked to himself in his head. "I can sense Makoto's trust in me..."

"Eiko... I hope she's not getting her wrapped up in anything dangerous. Wouldn't want her to be like that council student from... Inaba? You said you were from?" Makoto said. "But just in case, I'll try looking for some info on that host."

"I'll leave that to you then..." Akira said.

"Well, see you later." Makoto said, she then took off.

-/-

Cafe Leblanc

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE>

Akira just got up to the door step, putting his umbrella away. His phone rings, seeing it's a call from Makoto.

"Sorry I had to ask something so unreasonable... I appreciate you going along with it, though." Makoto said. "Do you think Eiko's really okay? I hope I'm just being paranoid about her boyfriend... But if it turns out he really is toying with Eiko... What should we do...?"

"Try to reach out to her." Akira explained.

"...You're right. We're friends now, so I'm sure she'll understand if I can just have an honest talk with her!" Makoto said. "Phew... I keep thinking in circles here. I need to stop dwelling on the negative. Let's see who this host is behind his smile. For Eiko's sake."

"I should be heading inside now." Akira said.

"Okay, I'll call you again later." Makoto said.

Makoto then hangs up. Akira puts his phone away then enters Leblanc.

-/-


	11. The host...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto informed Akira about Eiko now getting with a host. She asked him to act as her boyfriend for a double "date" she planned. But then... Akira decides to get that advice from Maruki.

Friday 7/1 - Practice Building - After School

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fv6tSiXqgvM>

Akira makes his way to the nurses office to go see Maruki to help him with his research, but mainly for the advice so he can get with Makoto.

Before Akira got close to it. Akira wanted to make sure that Maruki was actually there and not occupied with another student, and there he was just outside the door. Akira approaches him. "Hey! Dr. Maruki!"

He then notices Akira. "Oh, it's you. It's gotten so hot lately. Really makes me reconsider the lab coat, to be honest." Maruki said.

"Why even wear it in the summer then?" Akira asked.

"Oh, do you maybe have time today? If you wouldn't mind, can I borrow you for a chat? I've got snakes too..." Maruki said.

"I was hoping I could get some advice from you myself." Akira said.

"Advice...? Sure we can talk about that before you leave." Maruki responded. "Is the nurse's office okay? Go in ahead."

Nurse's office

Akira and Maruki chatted for a decent amount of time, Maruki was of course talking about the goal he is aiming to achieve while Akira comments on how it can be done. Hoping it'll be useful for the research. With the conversation out of the way, Maruki believes he has a grasp on what to input next.

"Okay, thanks for your thoughts today, Kurusu-kun. That should come in handy when I update you about the progress." Maruki said.

"I'll be waiting on that update." Akira said.

"Now, before we had our conversation today. You wanted some advice on something, correct?" Maruki said. "So, what might that be?"

Akira scratched the back of his head. "Well... I was... I am trying to get with Niijima-senpai." Akira confessed. "So..."

"You too huh? Trying to pursue a relationship I mean, not getting with Niijima-san." Maruki said. "You're actually the first one that straight up said to me that you wanted advice so you could get with Niijima-san pacifically."

"Really?" Akira responded.

"Well I have others before you said that they consider either her or even Yoshizawa-san to get with. But in the end they ended up thinking they wouldn't have a chance with either." Maruki commented. "Oh... Sorry, we should be talking you here."

An awkward silence filled the air.

"Anyway, here's how I can advise you. You tell me what you know based on your interactions with her so far, and I'll contract a method I recommend you should take to better your chances." Maruki said.

"That's... an interesting way on giving advice." Akira responded. "In that case..."

Akira then talks about his interactions he has had with Makoto. From when they first met in April. To her following him around. When he took her to the arcade, her concerns about Eiko and her future. And about Tsukasa. As well as some similarities he has noticed between her and his brother, Shiro.

"Really now? In that case. There are some stuff I can suggest you can try doing. But..." Maruki said.

"...Is there a road block?" Akira asked.

"No, that's not it. There are stuff you can take as an advantage. Like that imitated calling card, when your teaching Niijima-san experiences new to her, thinking like your brother. As if a student council president was dating one from a different school." Maruki pointed out. "In any case, I'll write down some lines we can practice when the time come for you to confess your love to her. In the mean time, that double date she planned with Takao-san and her boyfriend you're both suspicious of should be good practice if you were to go a date."

"You have a point." Akira said.

"I'll write some lines for you, then we'll practice them next time." Maruki insured. "Well, see you later."

Akira leaves the nurse's office to return to Leblanc. Akira imminently recalled what Maruki said to him. "I'll write some lines for you, then we'll practice them next time." There was no telling how well that will go, since he is admittedly a bit of a goofball.

-/-

Saturday 7/2 - Student Council Room - After School

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GBciQVf_PI>

Akira walked up to Makoto. So they can meet Tsukasa and get the double date out of the way. Makoto starts talking to Akira. "Oh, so I spoke with Eiko and she said her boyfriend was okay with the double date idea. She asked me to show her your picture though..." Makoto said.

"Then what happened?" Akira asked.

"Apparently, um... she thinks you look a little lame... She told me that my boyfriend isn't in the same league as her Tsukasa..." Makoto continued.

"Talk about a stingy ego..." Morgana commented.

"But I think she'll change her mind once she sees you in person." Makoto said. "Don't worry, I'll back you up."

"I mean. The sooner we know who we're suspicious of, the better." Akira responded.

"Thank goodness. I'll contact Eiko." Makoto said. "Let's meet at the diner, as I mentioned before."

"That host is someone running a club in the red-light district, right?" Morgana asked. "Just be carful you two."

-/-

Shibuya Diner

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ONmA3yZB_ns>

Akira and Makoto walk in, they start looking around the place to find where Eiko may be. Eiko turns around and waves at them. Clearly she heard the ball by the door.

"She's over there, come one, let's grab our seats." Makoto said.

The two thieves walk over to the table. They all ordered their drinks and waited till they were brought to them. Akira looked at Tsukasa and had a hard time graphing this was someone Eiko would get with. "Yo. My name's Tsukasa." he then yelled out.

They way he talked already made Akira's skin crawl. "I heard all about you two from Eiko. So I heard you're the student council prez, Makoto-chan? I totally wish I could be one of your council members." Tsukasa continued.

"Y-Yes, I am... Totally..." Makoto responded awkwardly.

Tsukasa focused on Akira then said. "Four-Eyes here is your boyfriend, yeah?" And he had to call him that too. Akira already doesn't like him.

"Y-Yeah..." Makoto responded awkwardly.

"Huh, Looks like you guys don't get along too good though. It's like your love level's rock bottom." Tsukasa said. "Are you seriously datin'?"

"We just started." Akira responded.

"R-Right! We've like, only been dating for a couple of days now!" Makoto played along. "We're sooo jealous of the love you and Eiko have though."

"Dear god..." Akira said in his head.

"Ohhh, I get it. You just don't got any affection compared to us." Tsukasa said.

"Mmmmmm-hm!" Eiko responded.

"Hey babe, did you do something special today? I don't remember you lookin' this sexy." Tsukasa said.

"Oh, Tsukasaaa!" Eiko responded.

Makoto remained silent. Akira just couldn't stand looking at him anymore.

"Sorry, I hafta use the bathroom." Eiko said. She then got up and left the seat.

"Later, lovebird." Tsukasa said.

Makoto then starts talking directly. "Um, there's something I'd like to ask you... Are you serious about pursuing a relationship with Eiko?"

He then focuses on Makoto. "Aha! I was wonderin' when our honor student was gonna show her true colors!" Tsukasa said. "That reminds me, Eiko said you real pumped about gettin' to know me. Why's that, huh?"

"...I just wanted to make sure you're good for her." Makoto responded.

"Daaaaaamn girl, you really care about your friends!" Tsukasa said. "Good stuff. I always say, friends're like, super important n' s***."

"Jesus Christ... stop talking!" Akira said in his head.

"Speakin' of which, a friend of my GF is totally a friend of mine. How 'bout you tell me your digits?" Tsukasa said.

"Huh?" Makoto gasped.

Tsukasa got his phone out. "What's wrong? C'mon, gimme your number." He then demanded.

"I-I, um..." Makoto was trying to speak.

"Here, have my number instead." Akira butted in. "You see, Makoto isn't really-" he then gets interrupted.

Tsukasa puts his phone away. "Nobody asked you, Four-Eyes."

Akira just wanted to hit him now.

"Anyways, Eiko already gave me your, Mako-chan. We good." Tsukasa said.

Akira noticed what he just said. "She what?" he said.

"I do have one more question to ask... You're not going to bring Eiko to your club, are you?" Makoto asked directly.

"What, you suspectin' me? I wouldn't dream of it." Tsukasa responded, he was starting to get defensive. "It's a damn shame people think us hosts're just flirts. But my love with Eiko is pure as snow. Don't twist the story."

"Huh? Is something wrong?" Eiko asked as she just walked over.

"Oh, I was just gettin' to know your little friend here, honey. Welp, I should get goin'. I've gotta be at work soon." Tsukasa said.

"Ah, me too! Byeee!" Eiko said

Akira and Makoto were both left alone. "I hope he's not tricking her... But no matter what I might think, I still don't have any proof... above all, Eiko seems really happy." Makoto said.

"Seems like hosts these days are crafty if they really are tricking people like Eiko too." Akira added.

"Am I just... getting on the way of their happiness?" Makoto asked.

"No, you're being considerate." Akira insured.

"I suppose so... I mean, I really am worried about Eiko here..." Makoto said. "In the end, I Know this is just a hunch... but my father always stressed how important os os to trust hunches."

Makoto's phone goes off. she gets it out of her pocket to see her notification. "It seems that host has sent me something already. ...What is this supposed to be saying? It's full of emojis." Makoto said. ""It's meee, Tsukasa. *heart emoji* I no we just met but I cudn't wait 2 *phone emoji* u."" she reads. ""Im so haP to B friends with U, Mako-chan *clapping emoji* *clapping emoji* *hot springs emoji*"" Makoto cringed at the text and put her phone away.

"That was barely a coherent sentence, but I'll need to get used to that if I'm going to help Eiko..." Makoto said. "By the way, I'm glad you were here with me. I would have really panicked had I been alone... I honestly despise how immature I can be sometimes... But I'm working through that with your help, so... thank you."

"I can sense Makoto's trust in me..." Akira said in his head.

"We should get going too. I'll let you know if anything else comes up." Makoto said.

"Please do. Care that I'll walk you to your platform?" Akira asked.

The pair waited for Makoto's train to come. Makoto got through the doors as soon as it arrived. "Goodbye." she said to Akira before the doors shut. The train then takes off. Akira proceeded to head to his platform.

-/-

Cafe Leblanc

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE>

Akira approached the door to Leblanc, he then gets a phone call. It was Makoto.

"Hey, Akira? Thanks so much for everything today. I feel strangely exhausted. It reminds me of the red-light district..." Makoto said. "Even after we split ways, that host kept sending me messages."

"What kinds?" Akira asked.

"He uses these weird symbols-I have no idea what he's saying. I want to ignore him, but I shouldn't for Eiko's sake..."

"Tell him you're on a date." Akira responded.

"Oh, yeah. That'd be a good excuse to ignore him." Makoto released. "You have some great ideas. Thanks, I'll try responding with that. ...I just can't shake these doubts about Eiko's boyfriend."

"I know what you mean." Akira responded.

"I can't tell if he's a bad guy, but he doesn't seem on the level, either... I'll need a little more information. Thanks for all your advice. I'll talk to you later." Makoto said.

"See ya." Akira responded. He then hangs up and enters Leblanc.

-/-

Monday 7/4 - School Gate - Early Morning

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGLwGn9XdBE>

Makoto was making her into the school. She over hears between a couple of girls.

"Wow, a fortune teller really told you that." A Curious Second-year yelled.

"Yep, and when I got back. There was my favourite flavoured milk on the counter!" The Firm Second-year. responded.

"Where can I find this fortune teller? I couldn't find any places like that in Shibuya." The Curious Second-year asked.

"You'll have to go to the read light district at night." The Firm Second-year explained.

"Awww, but I promised my self I wouldn't go there again." The Curious Second-year complained. "I barely escaped from a gang last time I was there... After I was being tricked my a host."

Makoto noticed what she said. "Could she... be talking about...?" Makoto started saying to herself, then shrugged it off. "No... I still don't have enough evidence." She then walks through the school gate.

Akira's Homeroom - After School

**Takuto Maruki**

"Hello there, Kurusu-kun."

**Takuto Maruki**

"I've those lines written down for you to practice."

**Takuto Maruki**

"May we get them out of the way today? That way I can update you with my research the following time."

**Me**

"I'll be right there."

**Takuto Maruki**

"Ah, your that keen are you? I'll wait for you."

-/-

Nurse's Office

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fv6tSiXqgvM>

Akira and Maruki both took their seats. Maruki then puts out a sheet of paper in front of him. "Okay, so here's what we'll do. I'll say a curtain sentence, and you'll have to respond with a line that Niijima-san would like to hear." Maruki said.

"...But wouldn't that feel more like, me giving those responses to you?" Akira asked.

"I figured you'd ask that, because that other students before you asked the same question." Maruki reaches into his bag and places something on his hand. "We'll be practicing your responses with this." Maruki said.

"A gym sock?" Akira asked.

"Yes, a gym so... huh?" Maruki said. He looks at his hand. And it was a gym sock. "That wasn't what I meant to pull out." He removes the sock off his hand and reaches into his bag again. He pulls out a hand puppet. "You'll be practicing your responses, with this." Maruki explained.

"So, I just have to pretend this puppet... Is Niijima-senpai...?" Akira said. Knowing Maruki's way of advice was going south.

"I've done this with other students. They've then came up to me and said it has worked." Maruki said. "I'm positive the same method will work for you too." Maruki grabs the paper written down with lines. "Okay, let's start with this one..."

They've practiced lines for the entire session, and it wasn't getting Akira anywhere. It made him think his chances of getting with Makoto was declining.

"I don't think this is helping at all..." Akira said.

"From what I've been told, Niijima-san always as her head in her studies. I guess that's why everyone backed down on Niijima-san in the end any." Maruki said.

"Wait a minute, I just realised something." Akira said. "I remember that Niijima-senpai said to me that Takao-senpai said to her that she would "totally flunk at a test about love.""

"But a test about love isn't a thing... Wait!" Maruki said, then realised there was one line he thinks would work. "Okay, here's a line thought of just now."

Akira looks at Maruki. "Really, then, fire away. I guess..."

-/-

Niijima Residence - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x00K6xlaNbY>

Makoto was studying at her desk. She was concentrating hard with the Finals exams coming up. She even put her phone on silent to ignore Tsukasa's texts. She took a bite out of a donut, thinking about that conversation she over heard in the morning. She then looks at her phone to check the time. Then notices she received a text from Sae.

**Sis**

"I'll be home tonight."

**Sis**

"I'll be driving by 8:50, so please besure you're still not out by then."

Makoto looked at the time on her clock. Her phone currently says it's 7:29. "I've got time." Makoto said to herself.

She pack up her school work for the night. Changes from her school uniform into her casual clothes. Grabbed the plate of donuts she hasn't eaten, made her way to the kitchen to put the untouched donuts back into the container. And leave the apartment.

-/-

Red-light district

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUgGNJBqFII>

Makoto's body starting tensing up as soon as she left the station. This time she was in the red-light district, alone, and it was at night. There was no telling what could happen to her. She just waited to see this fortune teller and leave. Thankfully, she was able to spot her. and went up to her table.

"Um, excuse me. Might be that fortune teller of the district?" Makoto asked.

"Ah, yes. Please. Have a seat." Chihaya said to Makoto. "My name is Chihaya Mifune, I'll be telling your fortune today. And you must be Makoto Niijima, correct?"

Makoto was shocked. "How did you know my name?" she asked.

"You're a friend of Kurusu-sans, are you not? I'm doing vacation tests with him." Chihaya said. "I've read some of his fortunes and you've been appearing in them frequently. Now then. would it be today?"

Makoto starts explaining. "You see, Akira and I having getting suspicions on a host that runs a club in this district. He hit on one of my friends from school and..."

"You think he is manipulating her?" Chihaya asked.

"Yes. And know my father has been tracking down gangs who go after lonely girls to make them sell their bodies. I wondering if it's even possible if we got her out of that net." Makoto finished.

"Oh, that... sound serious. I wouldn't be surprised if it was the case either." Chihaya said. "Okay then, let's see what my tarot cards have to say about it."

Chihaya starts flipping through the cards on her table to see the results. She then flips the final card. "Yes, I've seen everything. It seems like the relationship between your friend and that host have collapsed, and he then stops getting into relationships entirely."

"Oh he was tricking the entire time?" Makoto asked.

"I can't say anything regards to that. All I can say is something snapped." Chihaya said, she takes another look at the cards. "Hmmm, what's this? Not just the relationship you are speaking of would be collapsed, but it seems like you'll be in a relationship shortly after the event, Niijima-san."

Makoto was shocked to hear what she heard afterward, and started blushing. "What? Who would that soulmate of mine be?"

"I can't say anything about that either. But all I can say is that the relation ship you'll gain is what people call "match made in heaven"."

Makoto's blush was still present. "Um... I think I should get going now..." she said.

"Well, I hope you got answer you were looking for today." Chihaya said. "Safe travels home."

Apparent Complex

Makoto made her into the complex, and she was still receiving texts from Tsukasa. She was beginning to get feed up with it. Even though she still has doubts. She decided to check for his name in the MetaNav while she's still walking.

Makoto starts talking. "Okay... Tsukasa... wait, I don't his family name." Makoto just realised. "Um, Tsukasa, the club host."

"Candidate incomplete! Enter family name!" The Metaverse Navigator voiced out.

"But I don't know it..." Makoto to herself. "Tsukasa, the club host in the red-light district."

"Candidate incomplete! Enter family name!" The Metaverse Navigator voiced out.

"Tsukasa, the club host in Shinjuku." Makoto tried again.

"Candidate incomplete! Enter family name!" The Metaverse Navigator voiced out.

Makoto reached to staircase of her apartment. "It's no good." She sighed, then concentrated on walking up the stairs. "If he is tricking Eiko, he'd would have a shadow wondering around in Mementos." she then got her keys out. "I should try and dig it up later."

-/-

Niijima Residence

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x00K6xlaNbY>

Makoto looked the door behind her. As was walking in the living room. "Where have you been!?" The anger tone caught Makoto's attention. There was Sae leaning on the kitchen counter with her arm out. "I thought I texted you not to be out this late!"

"Sorry, Sis." Makoto responded. "My phone was on silent."

"Well you've clearly been out, you're in different clothing." Sae pointed out.

"I-I went to the book store by the station, there was a long line a-and I was trying to find a curtain book. But they didn't have in the end." Makoto lied.

"Oh, I'm sorry then..." Sae responded. "But I've already explained what I expect from you for your future's sake. And I already told you moving up in the world is hard as a woman. You understand where I'm getting up don't you?"

"I... I do." Makoto insured.

"Good." Sae responded. her phone then goes off, she has a look at her text. "*sigh* now?" Sae then puts her phone away. "I know I said I'd be home tonight. But there was a sudden call in regards to the man: Kaneshiro. So I'm taking off to the courthouse."

-/-

"Candidates found!" The Metaverse Navigator voiced out.

Makoto noticed what went off on her phone.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YdyfMsOY18g>

"Hm, what was that!?" Sae asked.

"Oh, that? It was a new ringtone I applied to my phone." Makoto lied. "I'm still trying to get used to it my self."

"In any case I'll be off then. Don't stay up too late." Sae said, she then left.

Makoto pulled out her phone. "Someone thinks of the courthouse as their palace!?" She said to herself. " Don't tell me... Umm, Sae Niijima..."

"Candidates found!" The Metaverse Navigator voiced out.

Makoto was horrified. "*gasp* No... Sis, why?"

-/-


	12. Lingering Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As doubts about Tsukasa continues, Makoto has been constantly resaving texts from him, and finds out Sae has a Palace. She for the time being decided to stay quite about the palace and confront Akira about the texts Makoto has been receiving.

Tuesday 7/5 - Akira's Homeroom - After School

Akira starts filling in a new entry into his journal. " _July 9th is fast_ _approaching. We've already taken Kaneshiro's heart and I'm positive the results will be like Kamoshida and Madarame. Somehow I still having doubts this time that it's making my blood boil. Not just with the photos to worry about, but what Kaneshiro and his men will do to Makoto. And that I kept on dreaming about outcome ever since every night is not helping._ "

Akira then puts his journal away to hear his phone going off, to see a text from Makoto.

**Makoto Niijima**

"Hm... Something still doesn't seem right to about Eiko's boyfriend..."

**Makoto Niijima**

"I don't have any proof though..."

**Makoto Niijima**

"If you have the time, I'd like to consult with you on the matter."

**Me**

"I'll come talk to you."

**Makoto Niijima**

"That is a great help, thank you. Come to the student council room when you have the chance."

Student council room

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwDH_QALISg>

"Eiko's boyfriend, Tsukasa, has been sending me a lot of texts recently. His days and nights are reversed due to his work, so he often sends me a "good morning late at night..." Makoto said. 

"Does Eiko know about this?" Akira asked.

"I'm not sure. I'd definitely tell Eiko if he asked me on a date..." Makoto insured. "But for now things are generally pretty normal. Mostly messages like "how's ur bf" and "hope u had a gr8 day 2day." ...Do you think their relationship could actually be serious?" Makoto then continues. "Was I just biased to think that all he wants from Eiko is her money?" Makoto asked.

"He's definitely suspicious." Akira responded.

"I mean, it does sound like a TV show. A lying host that tricks women into dept, then forces them to sell their bodies..." Makoto said. "But... those kinds of things exist in reality as well. Immoral host, human trafficking rings..."

"Again, it even happened when my brother was a second year himself." Akira added.

"Right... My father even mentioned to me about gangs of men that look specifically for depressed women in Shinjuku..." Makoto continues. "They take advantage of the loneliness those girls feel to force them into horribly abusive situations... Then after ensuring the girls are buried in crippling debt, they make them sell their bodies to pay it off."

"So that's how they do it..." Akira responded. Then says under his breath. "Crafty bastards." The thought of the exact same method would happen to Makoto continues running wild in Akira's head.

"There are other ways they force girls into it as well. Blackmail, illegal immigration..." Makoto continues. "There are countless victims of schemes like that... Countless gangs as well."

"Unless Kaneshiro's does have a change of heart..." Akira started saying.

"I know, I'm next..." Makoto finished. Then continues talking about her knowage of those gangs. "My father was going after a particularly notorious one when..." Makoto stops and fell silent. Before sitting down on the couch.

-/-

"Makoto...?" Akira asked, with concern on his face.

"In the course of his investigation, he was hit by an errant truck..." Makoto said. "...The impact killed him instantly."

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." Akira responded.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ED7kzAmnAY>

"At first it was thought to be an accident... But at the funeral, I overheard my father's supervisor speaking with my sister." Makoto continues. "He was saying my father had likely been assassinated. They suspected that the gang he was investigating hired the driver..."

"Who was their leader?" Akira asked.

"I don't know. The driver died on impact as well... but apparently, they found drugs in his bloodstream. Either way, that gang has been pushed back into the shadows thanks to the Shinjuku cleanup operation..." Makoto said. "I'm not sure any of that would have happened if not for the incident with my father..."

"He was a noble man." Akira said. With genuine honesty in his voice.

"He truly was, wasn't he? I wish I could be a little more like him myself..." Makoto responded. "Instead, I've just been hesitant. That's actually why my sister became a prosecutor to begin with." Makoto continued. "She couldn't stand by and watch as evil prevailed over justice... That passion undoubtedly came from our father."

"I'm sorry in just prying into your private business, but... what about your mother?" Akira asked.

"Our mother passed away many years back, so when father was killed, we had had to survive on our own." Makoto answered.

"Oh my god..." Akira responded.

"The responsibility... The pressure of that all fell in my sister." Makoto continues. "Because of that, she can't help but talk down on our father at times... She says death is no different than surrender..." Makoto shrugged of what Sae says about him. "But... I still look up to him. I was often lonely because of how much time he spent at work..."

"But seeing him tirelessly pursue one case after the next was nothing short of incredible." Makoto said. "That was how my father chose to live his life... Trying to bring justice and order to the world around him."

"I'm sure he was happy." Akira responded.

"Yeah..." Makoto said with breather in her voice. "Come to think of it, there was something he used to say to me all the time... "The most important part of your life is how you choose to live it."" She then gets lost in her thought. "Hm... How have I chosen to live...? And more importantly, how do I want to live...?"

"Do you have an answer?" Akira asked.

...Just one. That is, I've never put any thought into the matter before. To be honest, I've been determined to follow the path my sister laid for me..." Makoto said. "After my father's death, I want to lighten the burden on her as much as I possibly could..."

Makoto then released she was off topic for too long. "O-Oh, we were supposed to be talking about Eiko here. Sorry for going so off topic..." Makoto said. "You know, I've never actually talked to anyone about my father. It's such a painful memory to look back on..."

Makoto then stands up. "But I feel comfortable discussing it with you. And beyond that, I think I understand my life a bit better now... So... thank you."

"I can sense a deep bond of trust from Makoto..." Akira said to himself.

Makoto's phone goes to see a text message. "Oh, it's Eiko... gloating again. "Maybe I'll like, skip college n just get married 2 Tsukasa insted." I guess she's choosing how she wants to live too. As long as she's sure she'll be happy..." Makoto said.

"Could Tsukasa not be the man we're thinking of after all?" Akira asked himself.

"Well, we still don't have proof of that." Makoto answered.

"It was a rhetorical question..." Akira responded.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwDH_QALISg>

"Oh, another message. Huh...?" Makoto said as she was focused on her phone. ""U serious abt "Kurusu-kun?" "Wanna hav a double wedding?""

"I'm game if y- I mean. Refuse her, please." Akira said.

"Right. We need to make sure she doesn't go and reserve a wedding hall for us. I couldn't even begin to think about marriage at this point in my life." Makoto said. Then puts her phone away. "...By the way, can you keep pretending to be my boyfriend for a bit longer? That's the best method I have of keeping tabs on Eiko and Tsukasa."

"I'll continue for as long as it takes." Akira said.

"At any rate, thanks for listening to me today. I'll let you know if anything urgent comes up." Makoto insured. "See you later."

Akira then leaves the room to head home. While Makoto locks the door.

Cafe Leblanc

Akira walks up to the cafe door to hear his phone ringing. Makoto was calling.

"Hey... do you have time right now? Sorry for venting so much before." Makoto said. "I just wanted to talk about Eiko, but I got a little off-topic... Thanks for still pretending to be my boyfriend, too. I don't trust Eiko's boyfriend yet, so... can we keep this up until I can make a call one way or the other?"

"It's the role I always hoped for." Akira responded.

"What...!? Gosh, stop teasing me. I’m counting on you, okay? Let’s see how convincing a boyfriend you can be.” Makoto said. "I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Makoto hangs up and Akira proceeds to enter Leblanc.

-/-

Thursday 7/7 - Student council room - After School

Still anxious about Kaneshiro's change of heart, even through Akira is positive it will but doubts continue to stack. Akira still went over to see Makoto anyway.

"Akira, there you are. Eiko said she had a favor to ask, but I've been pushing it off... Do you think you could maybe come with me to see her?" Makoto said.

"Yeah, let's see what's going on." Akira said.

"Thank you. It is reassuring to know you'll be there with me. She's waiting over at Big Bang Burger. Let's go."

Big Bang Burger

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Makoto asked.

Eiko started talking. "Well, um... I was wondering if you could maybe lend me some cash."

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

Akira and Makoto both noticed something was up. "What!?" Makoto then responds.

"It's nothing real major, but I need it like, right now... I'll pay you back through, honest! Please!" Eiko said.

Akira and Makoto look at each other, then focus back on Eiko. "...Does this have to do with Tsukasa?" Makoto asked.

"Mm-hm..." Eiko responded. "He dropped a super expensive bottle of sake at work, so the club's making him pay for it... but he needs help."

"...He's lying to you, Eiko. Don't give him any money." Makoto said.

"He's not lying! I know this is all weird about the fact that he's a host, but my Tsukasa's not like that!" Eiko responded. "He's really gentle, and honest too... He even calls me "princess"! I'm the only one he says that to, y'know. He says it's 'cause I'm special."

"So he calls you his special princess... What do you think, Akira-kun?" Makoto asked.

"He says that to all his his girls." Akira responded.

Makoto then says. "I have to agree. Every girl who gives him money is his "princess." That way he can never get their names mixed up."

"Don't accuse him of that stuff!! You don't have any proof!" Eiko busted out.

"...You're not wrong about that." Makoto responded. "But did you ask anyone at his club about the broken bottle?"

"W-Well, um... no... He told me not to talk to them about it though! He's too proud to have me go crying to his boss." Eiko said. "...Please, Makoto. You're the only person I can trust. All my other friends would rather focus on cram school and entrance exams than take time to help me... And who knows what my parents'd say if I tried to ask them... Please. Even a little..."

"...I think you should end your relationship with him. If you don't put a stop to this, he might try to drag you into suspicious line of work..." Makoto responded.

"Oh, he already got me a job. It's nothing weird though. I'm just serving drinks at a bar to help him pay off that broken bottle. He said I'll be number one in no time." Eiko said

"Trust us we tell you this... you'll only just-" Akira starts talking before Eiko interrupts him.

"Maybe I'll just keep doing it after I graduate high school though. I mean, it's not like I'm gonna go to college." Eiko said.

"Eiko...!" Makoto said, while starting to snap. "You can't just do what he says! He's trying to deceive you...!"

Eiko continues. "...A smart person like you totally wouldn't understand what it's like. You're just gonna go to a good college, work at a fancy company, and then what?" she drags on. "At the end of the day, your life's gonna be totally boring. I mean, is that seriously how you wanna live?"

Makoto didn't how to respond properly. "I... I'm not sure yet. But be that as it may, you should still stay as far away from him as you can." She concludes.

"...So you're not gonna help?" Eiko asked. "Ugh, just forget it. I can make it up if I just let some customers take me out on dates after work."

Makoto then says. "Eiko, wait! I didn't want to have to tell you this, but Tsukasa has been texting me almost constantly. Recently he's been asking if my sister and I live alone, and that be'd be glad to help us out. Even today he asked me if I'm still happy with my boyfriend... Listen to me, Eiko: He's not serious about you.

"Don't gimme that crap! Tsukasa's just so nice that he'd worry about my friends for me..." Eiko said, then released Makoto said "text" meaning between the two. "Wait, you were texting him behind my back? What the hell, Makoto!?"

"It was mostly him texting me..." Makoto responded.

"Ugh! You have the grades, the looks, a cool boyfriend... and you seriously still want more!?" Eiko said with anger in her voice. "Tsukasa is all I have...! You can't take him from me!"

"That's not what I'm trying to do!" Makoto said.

"Yeah right. Just keep your hands off! I'd never forgive you if you stole him away, Makoto...!" Eiko bursted. She then leaves out of frustration.

"Tsukasa is all she has...? You know, I think she's exactly the kind of girls those gangs in Shinjuku are on the lookout for." Makoto said. "Lonely, depressed girls who have nowhere to vent their frustrations..."

"I thought so too." Akira responded.

"Eiko's family is quite well off. Her multi-talented younger brother seems to be the sole focus of her parents' attention though." Makoto said. "I'm sure that's why she fell for Tsukasa in the first place. He treats her like she's special. But... asking a high schooler for money isn't normal boyfriend behaviour."

"At this rate, we'll have to expose him directly in front of Eiko." Akira said.

"It's seems like we'll need to do just that!" Makoto responded. "She needs to realise that. You're going to help, right?"

"Absolutely." Akira insured.

"Thanks you. It's reassuring to hear you say that. Eiko's blessed to have both money and a family... yet she's still trying to break from them." Makoto said. "She's almost the exact opposite of me. ...But I guess in a sense, watching her now is almost like looking back at my past self."

"I was so blinded by my own convictions that I never stopped to consider other alternative viewpoints in the world. But... that's not the right way to live. I want to show her that, just like you did for me."

"I can sense a deep bond of trust from Makoto..." Akira said in his head.

"I knows she wants me to stay out of her business, but I'd never forgive myself if I let this come to pass." Makoto said before going silent. "What is the right way to live...?"

Makoto then focuses on Akira. "...At any rate, we're going to catch that horrible host. Like you said before, we going to expose him directly in front of Eiko. I'll let you know once I've thought of how to do it."

"Let me know ASAP when you're ready then!" Akira said.

"Oh don't worry, I will...!" Makoto said. "But in the mean time, Finals exams are coming up, so let's get that out of the way before we act. On that note, I'll be leaving." Makoto gets up out of her seat. Taking the remaining of her drink while taking Eiko's to chuck away. "Thank you again for today. I'll see you later."

Akira decides to stay for a bit longer and have some food before he returns to Leblanc.

-/-


	13. It takes intelligence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering Tsukasa is asking Eiko for money. Akira and Makoto decided that was the last straw, more than enough evidence that Tsukasa is a horrible person and expose him directly in front of her. But they agreed to do so till after exams while Makoto thinks of how to expose him.

Saturday 7/9 - Cafe Leblanc - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tx-6-wAid70>

**Makoto Niijima**

"This reaction is incredible. I'm honestly shocked to see it."

**Yusuke **Kitagawa****

"it is only natural that are surprised. Even the police were struggling to catch him."

**Ann Takamaki**

"Yeah, By the way, you said you were called in by the principal?"

**Ann Takamaki**

"Did something happen?"

**Makoto Niijima**

"It was regarding my investigation of the incident with Mr. Kamoshida."

**Makoto Niijima**

"Don't worry. I didn't;t mention a word about any of you."

**Makoto Niijima**

"I essentially told him I was unable to find any information."

**Me**

"Thank you, Makoto."

**Makoto Niijima**

"Don't mention it."

**Makoto Niijima**

"I've graduated from my role as the exemplary honor student."

**Makoto Niijima**

"From now on, I'm going to be more honest with myself."

**Makoto Niijima**

"It's quite a refreshing feeling."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"What're you gonna do now? Wanna stay with the Phantom Thieves?"

**Makoto Niijima**

"That's my intention, assuming it wouldn't be any trouble."

"Of course it wouldn't. You're one of us now" Akira said to himself as he was typing.

**Me**

"Welcome aboard."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"It'd actually be a big problem if you didn't stick with us."

**Yusuke **Kitagawa****

"We should allow her to join us. It would be greatly convenient."

**Makoto Niijima**

"Well then, I hope I can continue getting along with all of you."

"An advisor, huh...?" Morgana started talking. "This new teammate of ours is pretty promising! We'll be able to do even more now!"

"Yeah, I'm just glad you know what didn't happen." Akira said to Morgana.

"That reminds me, you've been hanging out with Makoto quite a lot lately." Morgana said. "Did she really "take your heart"?"

"I dunno know, Mona. Has she...?" Akira fired back.

Sojiro noticed Akira was talking to Morgana. "Hm, you alright there?" he asked.

Akira turns to Sojiro. "I'm fine, why?" he asked back.

"You were talking to your cat. And it's making you look like you lost your mind..." Sojiro said.

"I suppose I don't blame the chief for seeing it that way..." Morgana teased.

Akira shuck his bag getting a reaction out of Morgana. "Will you stop doing that!?" He protested.

-/-

Monday 7/11 - School Gate - After School

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yg1jhWp9GA4>

With exams around the corner. Every student was just heading straight home. including Akira.

Makoto eventually caught up to him. "Akira-kun." she said getting his attention. "Heading home? It's rare running into you at this hour."

"Funny, I can say the same to you." Akira responded.

"Oh, that reminds me-do you remember the counselling Dr. Maruki's offering? It seems to be growing quite popular. I saw someone heading into the nurse's office just as I was leaving the school..." Makoto said. "The teachers say he's been well worth his time here, but I have a feeling there's more to his popularity than just talent... Maybe I should find out for myself at some point..."

"Isn't this bad timing?" Akira asked.

"Hm? Oh, you're talking about the exams coming up. No need to worry there. My study routine's rigorous enough that I'm not panicking over it." Makoto insured. "...I appreciate your concern, but how about yourself?"

"Unlike Ryuji or Ann, I'm confident. Shiro's influences must've been rubbing onto me since I was a first year." Akira said.

"Who's Shiro?" Makoto asked.

"My brother, You actually remind of him if I'm going to be honest." Akira responded.

"Do I now? That aside." Makoto said. "Depending on the exams scores, there may not be a fireworks festival for anyone to attend-were you aware?"

"Oh come on... You didn't need to rub it in." Akira responded.

"*chuckle* I'm joking. Besides, I'm not worried about you, I've actually seen your mid-term grades... If I'm going to be honest." Makoto said. "But make sure you study well, all right?"

"Who do think you're talking too?" Akira said, pulling what he calls the Joker smirk.

The two then stopped at a bookstore near the station. Makoto turned to Akira. "I need to buy some more test prep booklets on my way home. See you later." she then said.

"See ya." Akira said back, leaving her behind to catch the train.

Tuesday 7/12 - Akira's homeroom - After School

Akira was about to attend to library to prepare for the shortly upcoming exams, until his phone goes off to see a text from Makoto.

**Makoto Niijima**

"Exams are coming up. Have your studies been going well?"

**Makoto Niijima**

"I can give you a general idea of what they were like when I was a second-year."

**Makoto Niijima**

"What do you think? Want to study together?"

**Me**

"Let's study together."

**Makoto Niijima**

"All right. Come to the library."

**Makoto Niijima**

"I'm going to drill it into you, so prepare yourself."

Library

The two were at a table were Makoto frequently seat. They both studied while Akira kept his attention on what Makoto was saying when he was struggling.

"Now solve this problem using the formula I just taught you. Do you understand, Akira-kun?" Makoto asked.

"I think I can do it." Akira responded.

Morgana pops his head out of Akira's bag. "It seems like you're studying a little efficiently today thanks to Makoto's help." he said, then dropping back in of it.

"Impressive, Akira-kun. You're a quick learner. This is actually pretty good review for me as well." Makoto said. "Well then, let's move on to the next problem..."

They studied a little bit more till it was time for the students to leave. "Well, I think this is a good place to stop for today." Makoto said. "See you, and good luck on the exams." she then leaves.

Akira then said to himself while walking home. "I should probably teach Ryuji this as well."

"Ohhh, that's probably a good idea." Morgana said. "Even if he fails which he likely will. What Makoto taught you will at least do him some good."

-/-

Saturday 7/16 - Nurse's Office - After School

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fv6tSiXqgvM>

Finals exams have just concluded. Akira starts making his out of the school, then Maruki stops him. Simply to get his input on something.

"It sure has heated up now that the rainy season's passed. I just know my electric bill's going to start climbing this month..." Maruki said. "Anyway, as I'd mentioned, there's something I'd like your opinion on."

"Money trouble?" Akira joked.

"Well, there's a subject where I could definitely use some input, but not at the moment." Maruki said. "I've had something on my mind lately, and I want to hear your take on it."

"Sure." Akira said.

"Okay, here goes... Oh-this is all hypothetical, mind you, but imagine there's somebody for who you have high expectations. They're trying their absolute hardest to meet those expectations." Maruki started explaining. "Now this person awful lot of special treatment from people so they can perform to the best of their abilities. So, what do you think those people will do if the expectations levelled on this person aren't met?"

"They'll be disappointed." Akira answered.

"Yep, that's right." Maruki responded. "When you work as a counsellor... You always think, "I have to help this person so their heart doesn't break," but... that's easier said than done. This world really is a callous one."

Maruki continues on. "No matter how much positivity or dedication a person has... Just a bit of influence from their peers can easily mess with their heads. Every time I'm confronted with such a situation, I can't help but grasp the limitations of therapy as a profession."

"Reality is unfair." Akira commented.

"I see-you're approaching reality from a rational point of view... No, it could actually be that you understand reality's unfairness, yet you're willing to stand up to it..." Maruki said. "That may be the reason you're at this academy now."

"May be the reason, huh...?" Akira commented.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get all analytical. What I meant was, if we want to truly help people stuck in a predicament like that, we need a fundamental solution." Maruki stated. 

"A fundamental solution?" Akira asked.

"Hmm... Nothing really comes to mind at the moment." Maruki said. "This is just a thought, but what if we got the Phantom Thieves to change our hearts?"

Akira didn't understand what Maruki was getting at when he mentioned the Phantom Thieves.

"Maybe have them shift our feelings so we won't lose to the unfair reality? It would ultimately be for the positive." Maruki wondered.

"Is that really a change of heart?" Akira questioned.

"Haha, good point. You're right. Sorry, I was just thinking out loud. I seem to have lost track of the time. I should be getting back to my work." Maruki said. He then gets up. "Our conversation's been very enlightening. Thank you."

Akira gets up himself. As he makes his way to the door.

"Ah, Kurusu-kun. One more thing." Maruki called out. Akira stopped to focus on him. "I was wondering since our last interaction. Did you get with Niijima-san yet?"

"No." Akira responded politely.

"In that case, good luck to you when the time comes. And enjoy your vacation!" Maruki finished.

"I will." Akira responded.

-/-

Sunday 7/17 - Diner - Daytime

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yg1jhWp9GA4>

After attending the Meat Festival in Odaiba with Ryuji and Yusuke. They decide to look a stadium under conduction. They then spilt off for Akira to see Kasumi there herself. They then agree to head to the diner in Shibuya.

"Phew! That was delicious." Kasumi said.

"What did I just witness?" Akira asked.

"I'm always like this after a meet." Kasumi then explained. "In all honesty, I'd like to keep going... but any more will end up harming my performance."

"So the meet's done?" Akira asked.

"Simply put? It was a disaster." Kasumi answered.

"Yikes." Akira said.

"I've been feeling like I'm getting back into the natural flow of things, thanks to you, Kurusu-senpai... But when the moment of truth arrived, my body still wouldn't move the way that I wanted it to..." Kasumi explained.

"That sounds rough." Akira responded.

-/-

"Yes, I've really hit a wall with this." Kasumi said. "Something similar happened to me in middle school-but back then, I had someone by my side that kept me going..."

"Who do you mean?" Akira asked.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=krtgiMY4wHI>

Kasumi was silent for a bit, then started talking. "I... have a younger sister."

"Y-Younger... sister...?" Akira asked.

"We promised each other that we'd win international gymnastics competitions together... But this spring, she... died, in an accident." Kasumi said.

Akira moaned under his breath.

"I promised her we'd take the gold for our routines across the world..." Kasumi explained. "But I can't stop worrying about my lack of improvement lately. I've really been throwing myself into practice, but I wonder if even that won't be enough..."

"Is this really your limit?" Akira asked. Trying not to let his voice seem like he is acting down.

"Kurusu-senpai... No. And you're right-I can't let it end like this!" Kasumi said. "You just keep on rescuing me, don't you?"

"Haha, right..." Akira said, killing the mood for himself.

"Uh, Kurusu-senpai... Are you okay?" Kasumi asked.

"Don't about it. I-It's... nothing..." Akira tried to shrug off.

Kasumi was silent for a bit. She then stretched. "Okay! No more brooding!" She then said. "There are still more meets left this year. I'm going to start from scratch and train as hard as I can."

"Give it your all then!" Akira said.

"Thank you so much for listening to all that! Now I feel like I've been recharged, mind, body, spirit-" Kasumi said. ...until her stomach grumbled. Making an awkward science. "...Well, at least my mind and spirit are recharged! The best way to stave off hunger is with some vigorous activity! I'm going to jog home-take care!"

Kasumi takes off, Akira stayed where he was, letting out a sigh.

Morgana then turns to him. "Akira... Are you sure you're okay...?" he then asked.

"Don't worry about it." Akira responded.

Akira grabbed his bag and left the diner himself. Morgana wanted to know what was wrong, but decided not to press further for now.

-/-

Tuesday 7/19 - Akira's homeroom - After School

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GBciQVf_PI>

Akira was about to leave the school, until he checks his phone for messages. He sees a message from Makoto listed as "Saving Eiko".

**Makoto Niijima**

"I hatched a plan on how we're going to save Eiko."

**Makoto Niijima**

"But the part of it is getting evidence of Tsukasa's misconduct."

**Makoto** **Niijima**

"...That's the conclusion I keep coming to."

**Makoto Niijima**

"So, I'm thinking of asking around in the red-light district."

**Makoto Niijima**

"If it's okay with you..."

**Makoto Niijima**

"Do you think you could help me out?"

**Me**

"I'll do it."

**Makoto Niijima**

"Thank you!"

**Makoto Niijima**

"I'm sure this will go well if we do it together."

**Makoto Niijima**

"Eiko's working today too."

**Makoto Niijima**

"Once we get our evidence, I'm going to go persuade her myself."

**Makoto Niijima**

"Well then, let's meet up in Shinjuku."

Red-light district

Akira and Makoto both end up arriving in uniform this time, but they didn't have time to change since they needed to expose Tsukasa quickly as possible.

"I see stories online about horrible hosts like Tsukasa all the time. However, we'll need solid proof of what he's doing if we're going to convince Eiko." Makoto started talking. "I believe some of the promoters around here may know something. As my father always said, finding evidence takes serious legwork."

Akira and Makoto dash to a Unfriendly Promoter. He starts talking. "...What do you want? We don't let couples come in together."

"Do you know a Tsukasa?" Akira asked.

"Tch... You wanna sabotage our business? I'd gladly talk more out back if you want." The Unfriendly Promoter said.

"Wait, No!" Akira called out.

"W-We should get out of here..." Makoto said. "I think it would be better if we asked someone else..."

Akira and Makoto run away and went to another promoter just across the street. Unlike the first one, next one was friendly. "Hey, man. I've got a great club for you. We even let couples in!" He notices Akira and Makoto both look underage. "Wait... are you high schoolers?"

"You caught us." Akira responded.

"Heh, what a good joke. You're exactly the kind of person we like. Come right this way." The Friendly Promoter said.

"Um, no we're not interested thank you." Makoto said.

"Do you know a Tsukasa?" Akira asked.

"Tsukasa? Ohhh, is he a host or something? Sorry, but I'd never promote for a host club. Are you pranking me?" The Friendly Promoter asked.

"No, we were-" Akira starts explaining before getting interrupted.

"Come on, I can't talk to you forever. You understand?" The Friendly Promoter said.

"...I take it he doesn't know anything. We should try to look elsewhere." Makoto said.

Akira and Makoto took off across the district. Found a Light-Hearted Promoter in the middle of the district. He then starts talking to Akira and Makoto.

"Hey, you already have a shop in mind? We have tons of discount, so it's great value!" The Light-Hearted Promoter said. Then turns to Akira. "For you, the glasses discount, the curly hair discount, the slouch discount, the couples discount...

"Do you know a Tsukasa?" Akira asked.

"Tsukasa? Sorry, we don't have a Tsukasa discount." The Light-Hearted Promoter said. "Mannn, it took a ton of effort to answer your question. You'll come to my club to make up for it, right?"

"What!?" Akira said.

"C'monnn, you'll get tons of discounts!" The Light-Hearted Promoter continues.

"Don't follow him! We need to work!" Makoto said. "...I'm a little worried though. I wonder if anyone actually has info..."

Akira and Makoto went over the an Irritated Promoter at the book store. He then starts talking to them. "Hm? How 'bout you come to our club and we show you a good time? ...You have money though? You seem like a poor young kid."

"Do you know a Tsukasa?" Akira asked. He was getting worn out at this point.

"Tsukasa? You bastard... You a friend of his!?" The Irritated Promoter asked aggressively.

"So you know him?" Akira asked.

"We were asking around if anyone knows about what he was doing. And trying to get evidence of his misconduct." Makoto said. She then briefed host about when Eiko first started talking about Tsukasa to when she asked her for money.

"He's using' the sake bottle trick...?" Irritated Promoter asked. "Lemme make it clear for you: Get that girl outta there. Tsukasa's known for wrecking' lives. He "breaks a sake bottle," then ends up selling' the girls to pay it back. Same thing happened to one of my friends... Dammit!

"Thanks for the information. We'll put a stop to this!" Akira insured.

"Please do, before anymore girls fall victim...!" The Irritated Promoter said.

Akira and Makoto start walking to the salon. "We have proof now." Makoto said. "...Come on, it's almost time for Eiko's shift to end. Let's wait for her in front of the shop.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

Akira and Makoto stood by the salon entrance for a fair bit, until Eiko eventually arrived.

"...What do you want?" Eiko asked, with a resentful tone.

Makoto starts talking. "Eiko... Your "boyfriend" is infamous around here for tricking girls into debt, then forcing them to sell themselves. Moreover, he's probably doing it in conjunction with a criminal gang. You need to get out of there."

"...You seriously came all the way here to tell me that?" Eiko asked. "Ugh, get out of here, Makoto! I've had enough of your lying bulls***!"

"Sorry to say but, we have proof." Akira said.

"He's right, I have testimony from one of the promoters in the area. You're not the first girl Tsukasa has lied to about a "broken sake bottle." Makoto said. "He doesn't ask for much at first, but the interest piles up. Eventually he'll ask you to sell your body for money. Please, reconsider this relationship."

Eiko began to snap. "Shut it! I already have a date planned with him for today. We're gonna stop by his club. So stay outta my way!"

""I wouldn't dream of it" my ass!" Akira said. Tsukasa then starts walking by. "Speak of the devil."

"Yo! Did I make ya wait, babe? I came a little late after assign' your text, but I guess you're already here..." Tsukasa said. He then notices Akira and Makoto to which he didn't notice they both have furious looks on their faces. "Heyo, I know these guys. Wanna hop on over to my club with us? It's gonna be a total blast!

""I wouldn't dream of it" my ass!" Akira repeated.

"Huh? You say somethin'?" Tsukasa asked Akira.

"They were saying some bad stuff about you, honey. Like how you get girls into debt and then force 'em to sell themselves..." Eiko explained. "They're lying to me, right?"

"Huh? You believe that crap?" Tsukasa said. "Listen to me: Nothing like that's happenin' here. I'd never lie to you, princess."

Makoto drops the furious face for now. Then says. "It's always "princess" with you. Why don't call her by her real name, Tsukasa? Or are there too many princesses in your life to remember?" 

Tsukasa fell silent.

"Tsukasa?" Eiko asked in a worried tone.

"Hahaha, what're you freakin' out for? You just texted me, remember?" Tsukasa said still trying to act cool. "I could never forget you, Makoto."

Akira and Eiko were confused. He literally called her by Makoto's name.

Makoto furious face came back. "I knew it. I'm the one who texted you. "I'll b 5 mins late 2day, bb."" Makoto said straight out. "I even added tons of emojis at the end to make sure it seemed like Eiko. Admit it. Every girl you get money from is your princess, right? You can't even remember names anymore."

Tsukasa went silent. He had the rug pulled right under him.

"Don't you see, Eiko? This is who your "boyfriend" really is!" Makoto said.

"B-But... you tricked him! What would you know about love, huh?" Eiko said. "Tsukasa's all I have! Just leave me alone, bitch!"

Exposing Tsukasa directly in front of her didn't even work, Makoto didn't know what to do at this point. Then she went up close to Eiko and slapped her. Akira was in disbelief. Tsukasa was speechless. And it caught attention from Passerby's uninvolved.

-/-

Eiko voice came out. "Wha..."

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=krtgiMY4wHI>

"Wake up! You already know the truth, you just don't want to believe it! Stop lying to yourself." Makoto said.

Eiko looked at Tsukasa, he couldn't even look at him straight in the eye. Eiko walks slight away and cries. "B-But... Tsukasa is the only one who cares about me... Nobody else asks me about my day, or how work is going... Nobody else treats me like I'm special..." Eiko says.

She tries to hold back her tears, walks to where she was, and says to Makoto directly. "A perfect girl who lives up to everyone's exceptions could never know how I feel! Stop trying to feed me your honor student bullshit!"

"...This has nothig to do with being an honor student. I just can't rest knowing there's such evil in the world!" Makoto said. "And I damn sure won't keep quiet while my friend has her life ruined." She then turns to Tsukasa. "As for you... apologise to Eiko! And stay away from her from now on!"

Tsukasa started talking he talked in a different voice. He was faking it the entire time. "Huh? You're really starting' to annoy me with this s***, you bitch...!" He said. "Don't think I'll go easy on you 'cause you're a chick. I'm gonna teach you a lesson you won't forget."

Tsukasa then proceeds to take a swing a Makoto. "I dare you!" She yelled.

Akira then gets in front of him. "Get away from her!" He yelled, and then pushed him.

"Wh-What was that, you bastard...!?" Tsukasa said.

"Akira..." Makoto said under her breath. She then walks beside Akira. "I come from a long line of police officers. If you really want to start something, be my guest."

"Wh-What?" Tsukasa said. He then backed off. He now found himself in a ditch. "Dammit... I'll remember this!" He then runs off.

"That's right! Get the hell outta here!" Akira said. "Prick..."

"He wasn't so tough after all." Makoto said.

Eiko was in tears again. "Ugh... This sucks!" She then ran inside the salon.

"Eiko!" Makoto called out.

"Whoa, did you see that?" The Female Passerby asked.

"Was that girl fighting with a host?" The Male Passerby asked.

"They were really going at it..." The Office Worker said.

"People noticed what happened..." Makoto said.

"We should get out of here." Akira suggested.

"Right. Staying here now is only going to cause us more trouble." Makoto said.

Akira already took off. Makoto looked at the Salon entrance. "Eiko..." She said. She then followed Akira before she lost him.

Crossroads

Two glasses of juice were served to the two. "Take your time." Lala Escargot said.

"Thanks..." Makoto said. Akira was talking a sip, he then stopped to listen what Makoto had to say. "I can't believe I actually hit one of my friends..."

"It looked like it hurt." Akira responded.

"Did it? All I really wanted to do was wake her up to reality." Makoto said.

Makoto focused on her drink, took a sip before she continued. "You know, I have a bad habit of acting in the moment. I can't help but get swept in emotion..." She said. "That's why I always have to take extra care to keep myself composed. My father was the same way..."

"Him too huh...?" Akira asked he then took a sip of his drink.

"That's not the proper way to act though. There's no telling what would have happened if you hadn't stepped in." Makoto said. She then looked around the bars atmosphere. "That aside, this place is... interesting. How did you ever find somewhere like this? You know so much."

"It's a popular meeting spot." Akira said.

"Is it really? I imagine you've encountered a great many people here then. Some of those people probably lead lives I could never even dream of..." Makoto said. "Honestly, spending time with you and getting to know Eiko has given me a great deal to think about. There's so much you can miss by living with you head buried between the pages of a book..."

"You can say that again..." Akira responded. He then finished his drink.

"I thought I knew how the world worked... but the I spent time with you guys, the more I realised how naive I was." Makoto said. She took a sip of her drink, leaving not much left. "I see now that there are some things I need other people to teach me."

"How so...?" Akira asked.

"...Do you remember how Eiko said I would flunk a test about love? Well, um... I don't know how to study that subject." Makoto confessed. "...What should I do, Akira?" She proceeds to finish her drink.

Akira starts talking in his head. "I should choose my words carefully... Come on, Akira, now's your chance to confess your love to Makoto. And remember what Maruki said."

"I can't learn about romance by myself..." Makoto said.

"I'll be your study partner." Akira said.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwDH_QALISg>

Makoto noticed what Akira just said, she started blushing. "U-Um, I'm not exactly the most well-versed in these matters, so allow to confirm this..." She was then silent for a bit. "Do you... like me?" She then asked.

"I do." Akira confessed.

"...O-Oh. You really mean it, right?" Makoto asked. The blush was still on her face. "W-Well then... If, um... If it's all right with you... let's start dating, for real." Science filled the bar. "This is so embarrassing..." Makoto placed of her hands on the bar table in front of Akira. "I look forward to, um, growing our relationship, um... together."

Akira then placed a hand on top of hers. Akira then said in his head. "I'm now in a relationship with Makoto... There's no turning back now..."

They began to lean into each for a kiss... then... "You kids down with your little heart-to-heart yet?" Lala Escargot intervenes.

"S-Sorry about that. It's rude of us to stay here so long after only ordering tea..." Makoto said.

"Oh, don't worry. Just a glimpse into this fresh drama of yours is the only apology I need." Lala Escargot said. "It's like spritz of lemon is the air. Makes me think back to when I was just a wee girl..."

"R-Right. Well, we should be going..." Makoto said.

The now offical couple get out of their seats. "Thanks for the drinks." Akira said. then left the bar with Makoto.

Underground Walkway

The couple waited by Makoto's platform until her train arrived. The train eventually arrives.

Akira pulls Makoto in and kisses her on the lips. "I love you, Makoto..." he said.

"I-I love you too, Akira..." Makoto said. "Thank you again for today. I'll see you later..." Makoto gets in her train, it then leaves.

Akira makes his way to his platform. "Did something happen will you were exposing that host?" Morgana asked.

"What did it seem like?" Akira responded.

"You wanted to get with Makoto when you first laid your site on her, didn't you?" Morgana said.

"What of it...?" Akira asked.

"Relax, I'll keep between the three of us. I mean, I like you guys." Morgana said. "I'd definitely tell if it was Ryuji though."

"The three of us huh...?" Akira said. "The King, the Queen and the Jack..."

"Is the Jack supposed to be me?" Morgana asked. "Then again, I guess it's quite accurate."

Cafe Leblanc

Akira gets to the Cafe door. His phone rings, to see it was Makoto.

"Oh, hey... Are you good to talk right now?" Makoto asked. "Sorry. I know we just saw each other."

"What's up?" Akira asked.

"I think between us... we managed to help Eiko see the truth." Makoto said. "I'd probably never have pulled this off along. Thank you so much."

"I'd do anything for you." Akira said.

"Huh? C-Come on, stop that... But hearing that does make me happy... You're too nice to me." Makoto said. "I'm thinking of calling Eiko once she calms down a bit. But I wanted to get a courage boost from you before I did..."

"...You, that helped. I think I can talk to Eiko properly now." Makoto said. "I guess b-boyfriends... um, really can be... reliable... Oh, um... I'll call you later! Okay, bye!"

"Later, my Queen..." Akira says before hanging up.

-/-

Leblanc Attic - Evening

**The contact "Makoto Niijima" has successfully updated to "** 😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑 **" on your device.**

Niijima Residence

**The contact "Akira Kurusu" has successfully updated to "** 🥰 ** _Akira_** 🃏 **" on your device.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also to note, I originally was going to include texts between Makoto and Tsukasa. But then I decided to scrap it because I though the way he write would be too tedious to try and mimmic.


	14. Heeding to the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medjed declared war on the Phantom Thieves, The thieves learn about Sojiro's daughter: Futaba Sakura. Stole her heart to rid her burdens. The Phantom Thieves are waiting for her to wake up to help them deal with Medjed. In the mean time. Makoto wants to have a discussion with Akira. But first, to deal with a couple of matters bothering her.

Thursday 7/28 - Leblanc Attic - Early Morning

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGLwGn9XdBE>

Akira was looking through a pile of stuff Sojiro just dumped on top of one another in the attic. Clearly trying to find something else to do in the middle of the summer heat.

"And I thought the attic was cluttered enough when I arrived." Akira said to himself.

Morgana was just laying on the couch. "Are you looking for anything particular?" He then asked.

"Not really, I don't know everything Sojiro has." Akira replied. As Akira looked through the mountain of stuff in the attic. He has found an unopened futon. A beat rug. A Picnic basket with its blanket. A bicycle with a popped tire, A broken bucket or two, A busted Christmas tree. A stake of more newspapers. And box that just won't open.

"If our tools aren't any good, why not grab a shovel? It always works in the movies." Morgana suggested.

"Even if I did, how am I suppose to explain to Sojiro what I'm doing?" Akira said.

His phone then goes off, It was a text from Makoto.

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"I found a post on the Phansite."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

""My step sister got chased down the street of Shinjuku.""

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

""Some filthy disgusting foul men grabbed and took her violently, Then found dead the next day with her private's exposed.""

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

""Some of my colleges have fallen victim too! It's being done by a host who has been making them sell their bodies off.""

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

""This has continued for years, I also heard he has a method of doing it by breaking a "bottle or sake" at his club.""

**Me**

"And we already know who's behind this."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Correct, it's Tsukasa."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Anyway, I did try entering his name in the nav after we had that double date. But I couldn't complete the keyword because we didn't know his family name."

**Me**

"Did the person who posted write it down in there?"

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Thankfully, yes."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"We already know Tsukasa is terrible, but... We still need to deal with his shadow."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"How about it, should take care of it today?"

**Me**

"Let's put it to a end!"

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Thank you, Akira. Let's hurry up and deal with him ourselves."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"I'll meet you in Shibuya."

"Are you going somewhere, with Makoto perhaps?" Morgana asked.

"We taking care of unfinished business." Akira said.

"In Mementos, alone...?" Morgana continues.

"...Yeah." Akira responded.

"Okay then, just... be careful." Morgana.

-/-

Mementos - Daytime

"We found him" Makoto said. "Let's put him out of business."

Akira and Makoto run to Tsukasa's Shadow.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8p7utuOjF-Y>

"Girls are so worth exploiting, The amount of girls I've ruined has made me filthy rich!" Shadow Tsukasa said. "If only that bitchy council prez didn't get in the way! Next time I see them, They'll be dead."

"Your voice makes my skin crawl!" Akira yelled out.

"And you as a human being makes me sick to the stomach." Makoto added.

"Do I know you...? Wait, your the rock bottom couple!" Shadow Tsukasa yelled out. "Tsk, no matter... Your here anyway, I hope you haven't forgotten about the lesson I'll give you, bitch! You as well Four eyes."

"That insult is invalid you idiot..." Akira yelled. "I'm not even wearing glasses!"

"Hope you're ready! Your days as a girl exploiting man-whoring host are over!" Makoto yelled.

"Money-money-money." Shadow Tsukasa chanted. "I got a love killing Champagne call! I'll kill you both right now."

-/-

The shadow takes for from of Anzu.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PfN8V1tB0W0>

"You'd better not run now...!" Shadow Tsukasa said.

"Akira fired his gun at him. The bullet repelled back at him.

"Persona!" Makoto called Johanna. "CHARGE JOHANNA!" She used Freila, but Shadow Tsukasa was resistant to it.

Shadow Tsukasa used Mamudoon on them. Luckily, The couple survived the attack.

"Apsaras!" Akira called. "Go down!" he then said. Out of surprise, He used Kouga.

Shadow Tsukasa fell to the ground. Akira and Makoto went in for a all-out attack. It was enough to finish him off.

-/-

<https://youtu.be/CxDHyhylKrw?t=25>

"He then changed back to his original appearance. "Unbelievable, How did I lose to you two." The shadow said. "Why... did I lose to you...?"

"Because karma is a bitch." Akira said.

"Now, resign from you position as a host. And turn yourself in!" Makoto demanded. "Your about to see what it's like to have YOUR life ruined."

"I guess you're right... I'll turn myself in and reflect on my actions." Shadow Tsukasa said. He then disappeared and his treasure came. Akira grabbed it, and was greeted to a skill card.

"By the way... How was that persona able to pull off that skill?" Makoto asked.

"A similar way on how I have a new persona without getting into battle." Akira answered. "It's also thanks to skill cards I've been asking Fox to create for me."

"Well, now that's the Joker I know..." Makoto responded. "Now, besides dealing with that host, I have one request while we're here."

-/-

"And... would might that be?" Akira asked.

"I want you to spar with me" Makoto said directly.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

Akira was in shock. "Why?"

"Because not just I'm the advisor for our group. You've also trusted the role as vice leader to me." Makoto stated. "If I'm going to be vice leader, I want to make sure I'm living up to your expectations."

"That's fine, but-" Akira started saying then gets interrupted.

"As for these types of spots in particular, no shadows will intervene." Makoto pointed out. "Now, may me begin the spar?"

"Fine, let's do it." Akira said.

-/-

Makoto cracked her fingers. "Very well then, I'll give you everything I got." She said. Then raised her arm. "Let's go!"

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YcgqutEMrs8>

"I'm going to all out with it, I trust you'll do the same!" Makoto said.

"Your move." Akira responded.

"Johanna!" Makoto called. She used Freila.

"Naga!" Akira called. "Your mine." He used Zionga.

"Not so fast!" Makoto called Johanna. She applied Rakukaja on herself.

"Lamia!" Akira called. "There." He used Agilao.

"Persona!" Makoto called Johanna. She used Vajra Blast, but missed. "Not bad."

"Anzu!" Akira called. "Hmp!" He grunted. He applied Sukunda on Makoto.

"Not so fast." Makoto called Johanna. She used Dekunda on herself.

"Jack Forst!" Akira called. "Your mine!" He used Bufula.

Makoto ran up to Akira and meleed him.

"Arsene!" Akira called. "Go down!" He used Eiga.

Eventually, Makoto started falling to the ground. Using her hand and knee to keep her up.

-/-

Akira then approaches her. "Should we end it here?" He asked.

"Yeah, I had enough..." Makoto responded. She was then able to get back up on her own.

"Are you okay?" Akira asked with concern on his face.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwDH_QALISg>

"I'm fine. But thank you." Makoto said. She then went close to Akira to hug him around his waist. For her to start listening to his heart beats.

Akira proceeded to do the same. Only with one of hands on low of her back and the other through her hair. They both were taking embrace of the warmth.

"I definitely know now not to spar you again." Makoto said. "Who knows what would have happened if we kept going..."

"For now on, don't make requests like that, please." Akira said, They both then look at each other face to face. "You don't need to keep proving your usefulness or your role as vice leader. The effort your contributing to the Phantom Thieves is more than enough for me..."

"Joker..." Makoto said. She was then greeted with a kiss on the forehead. To that she blushed when Akira did so. "We should be heading back. More shadows are crowding the other side too."

The couple then let each other go. Makoto starts speaking "Um... do you still have time? There's something I'd like to speak with you about."

"Of course." Akira responded.

"Thank goodness. In that case, um... how about your place...?" Makoto said.

-/-

Cafe Leblanc - Afternoon

Sojiro was wiping down the cafe counter until, the bell rings. "Welco- Oh, it's just you... and Niijima-san?" Sojiro said.

"Don't mind us, boss. We'll just be upstairs." Makoto said.

"Hold on a minute!" Sojiro stopped the couple from going any further. "What happened to you two just being friends?"

"The others were there at the time. We couldn't just admit we were dating when we were right in front of them." Akira responded.

"Fine... But just spend your time up there then." Sojiro said. "Because you are on probation after all... I'll be having a serious talk with you about this. Got that?"

Leblanc Attic

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CxDHyhylKrw>

Akira and Makoto sat themselves down on the couch.

"So, I finally made up with Eiko." Makoto said. "I think she knew it deep within her heart, and seeing him like that finally helped her realize."

"I'm so relieved." Akira responded.

"So am I. She should be out of trouble now..." Makoto said. "Oh, and she told me she quit her job. Right now she doesn't know what she wants to do, but she's going to go to college and figure things out. So in the end, Eiko's going to start seriously focusing on her studies again."

Makoto then faces Akira. "I plan on doing the same as well."

"Are you stressing over exams?" Akira asked.

"No, that's not it. This time I'm not seeking anyone's praise, and I'm not trying to show off my intelligence. I simply want to fulfil my own personal goals and dreams." Makoto stated. "Before now, I didn't have a clear vision of what that meant. I was lost in life..."

"But thanks to you, I've finally come to realise it. My dream... is to become a police commissioner. That is why I need to study." Makoto said.

"Why did you choose that?" Akira asked.

"Because it's the head of police operations. I'll need an extensive academic background though. There are too many incidents in this that are never brought to light. That host was one." Makoto stated. "Villains who prey on the hearts of the weak with cowardly, legally questionable methods... My father risked his life trying to catch a group of those people. I will never forgive them."

"All of that, is very true." Akira comments.

"But I won't be able to eradicate them all on my own... Instead, I want to head an organisation that will destroy the lawless and help rescue victims." Makoto said.

"Your father would be proud." Akira said.

"I hope so... That is the justice I aim for. I also believe it will be a continuation of my father's legacy." Makoto said.

"I see what you mean. From a familial stand point." Akira said.

"Honestly, it's a little strange that I found the true meaning go my studies outside of my studies. ...Thank you for all your help." Makoto said. "Must have been difficult babysitting the uptight Miss President, right?"

"Come on, don't try and beat the bush." Akira responded.

"...Just kidding. Even so, I'm glad I asked you..." Makoto said. "I think now I'll be able to see the world even more differently. Actually, I'm sure I can. Because... I have you."

"I feel a strong bong with Makoto..." Akira said in his head.

-/-

<https://youtu.be/jTQlTOjabH8?t=41>

Within the inside of Makoto's heart, she felt her Persona involving. From Johanna to Anat. "I can sense it... The power within me has grown... No, it's been born anew!" Makoto said in her head.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mj5nltHmg4>

"By the way, you rely on me for anything you need. I want us to be equals..." Makoto said.

"Very well. I'll do so..." Akira responded, somehow he believes he'll jinx it.

"Now then, in order to fulfil my dream, I'll need to be accepted into my first choice college." Makoto said. "*giggle* What a funny thought... Studying to become a head of police while working as a thief..."

"It's not funny at all." Akira said.

"Hm. You may be right. The objective is the same, after all... Exposing the evil lurking in the dark shadows..." Makoto said.

"Well... True." Akira responded.

Makoto starts blushing. "S-So... you see... U-Um..." Makoto tries to talk.

"What's wrong?" Akira asked.

Makoto looks away. "Well... I was thinking... maybe we could study some things we don't have experience in yet... Would that be okay...?" She then asked. And then properly turns to Akira. "...I want to be with you."

Akira then puts his arm around Makoto. She then leans her head on Akira's shoulder while He rests his on Makoto's. "We still have some time before night falls..."

"Makoto and I spent some time alone together..." Akira said in his head. "I feel like this was what I needed after all these years..."

Evening

Akira looks at the window. To see nightfall has arrived. "It's that late already?" He said. "I wish we could spend our time longer, but you should probably be heading back."

"O-Oh, okay then." Makoto said, The couple stands up. As they start making their way down stairs. she then starts talking. "Actually, there's a movie that won't be in theatres for much longer."

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tx-6-wAid70>

"What might that be?" Akira asked.

"It's called "Like A Dragon." You know, the one by that famous director. It's a summer special feature, and I've been curious about it for a while." Makoto said. They reached the counter at that point. "Want to go see it while we still have the chance?"

"Your going to see a movie, I presume?" Sojiro asked. "I've let you seen movies with friends this late with friends before, So if you want to go you can go."

"I'll be back soon then." Akira said. Then faces Makoto. "Let's go see it."

"Thanks!" Makoto said.

"But don't think you'll avoid the conversation though. We having it as soon as you get back, whether you like it or not. Got that?" Sojiro finished.

Akira and Makoto then leave Leblanc.

Yougen Jaya

"Are you escorting Makoto to her train now?" A familiar voice asked.

Akira and Makoto look down to see Morgana. "I'm actually going to see a movie with her." Akira said.

"It's called "Like A Dragon". It's a yakuza film by a famous director."

"A Yakuza film, eh?" Morgana said. "Mind if I tag along?"

"Why not?" Akira responded. He put his bag on the ground for Morgana to hop in. And puts the straps back over his shoulder.

"Come on let's get going!" Makoto said. She then grabs Akira by the arm and starts sprinting to the station.

"Whoa, Hey! Makoto!" Akira yells out, as his girlfriend drags along to the station.

They got on a train and managed to get seats next to each other. Makoto was on her phone checking the times when the movie starts as well as it's location.

"We can get in the next session, at Shinjuku." Makoto said.

Both of their phones then goes off, seeing Ryuji messaged the Phantom Thieves group chat.

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Hey, is Futaba still asleep? It's been a whole day already."

**Ann Takamaki**

"You're way too impatient..."

**Me**

"Calm down."

🥰 ** _Akira_** 🃏

"I'm anxious too."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"Yes. Let us drink some tea and calm our minds."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"Oh, some rice crackers with the tea would be lovely as well."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"What?"

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"I am most certainly in the mood."

**Me**

"Anyway, we should wait a little longer for Futaba to wake up."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"For something salty today."

"I understand why you guys feel nervous, but we'll just have to wait for now." Morgana said.

"Let's not worry about Medjed or Futaba for now." Makoto said. "Let's look forward for the movie."

-/-

Shinjuku Theater

<https://youtu.be/6jX-Lrhrt1M?t=29>

"Tehehe, You try to cut ties with me? And you come back for more!? I'll kill you!"

*Click, BANG!*

"Boss, boss? That bastard shot him! Boooooooooss!!"

"Makoto's fists have been clenched this entire time..." Morgana said to himself. "Whatever she said before about the director was probably just an excuse. She loves this stuff..."

"I feel like I learned more about the determination that the yakuza have..." Akira said in his head.

-/-

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KkyCSrq_UyQ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KkyCSrq_UyQ)

Akira and Makoto walk out of the theatre talking about what we liked about the movie.

"Th-That wasn't too bad." Makoto said. "Um... Do you think it's weird if a girl likes movies like this?"

"Not at all." Akira said.

"R-Really!? Thanks... I think this is the first time I've been told that. Sorry that I asked out of the blue like that in Leblanc. It felt weird watching a yakuza film all by myself..." Makoto said. "I had fun, though, thanks to you. Okay, let's start heading home."

Cafe Leblanc

Akira walked inside.

"Good, now, let's have this discussion..." Sojiro said. "Because you're on probation, I've have some rules when you're dating:

* Do not drag Niijima-san into your problems.

* Don't let your relationship be an abusive one.

* If she's sleeping, make sure she has permission first.

* If you're sleeping over, ask me first. And you're not aloud Three or more nights in a row.

* Do not "do it" when we're still open for business.

* And definitely do not "do it" unprotected."

Sojiro stated to Akira. "And if you especially break the last two rules I'll-" Akira then interrupts Sojiro.

"You'll throw me out, I get it..." Akira said.

"Watch your mouth! And your tone!" Sojiro bursted out. "As long as you understand, then I won't get in the way. You do realise why I have these obvious rules?"

"I do." Akira insured.

"Good. We then, I'll heading home." Sojiro said. "Lock the store up!" Sojiro then leaves Leblanc.

-/-


	15. Summer Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Makoto, both in a new found relationship. And while the Phantom Thieves wait for Futaba to recover and wake up. Akira already wants to have a special date with Makoto before summer break ends. The question is how and when?

Friday 7/29 - Leblanc Attic - Evening

Akira and Morgana were heavily sleeping until Akira's phone off.

"Huh...? Who could it be at this hour?" Morgana said.

Akira takes his phone out to see a text Message.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE>

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"I have a favor to ask..."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"The student council's been getting complaints regarding a suspicious character in Ikebukuro."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"That's technically not the school's jurisdiction, but a lot of students do go there, so..."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"I'm thinking of visiting tomorrow to investigate. Could I ask you to join me?"

"I can read your at this point if it's to do with Makoto." Morgana commented.

"Can it..." Akira responded.

**Me**

"Let's go."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Much appreciated."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Several eyewitness reports have mentioned the planetarium."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"So that'd be a good place to meet up, I think. See you there."

"Someone suspicious at the planetarium? Wonder what's going on there..." Morgana said. "Well, no use overthinking it. Let's get to bed."

Akira looked up the location before going back to sleep.

-/-

Saturday 7/30 - Planetarium - Daytime

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE>

Akira and Makoto meet up at the planetarium as planned.

"According to the latter, someone suspicious was seen around here. Let's take a look around before the lights go down." Makoto said.

"Right, otherwise he'll practically long gone before we catch him." Akira commented. He then starts scanning around the place. Until he hears a familiar voice.

"This should be the place..." It was Mishima.

"That guy... Look. He's all alone, and he's scanning around the place." Makoto said. "Definitely suspicious..."

"Wait, isn't that..." Akira starts talking.

"Okay, let's go!" Makoto said.

Akira and Makoto walk up to Mishima.

"Excuse me, do you have a moment?" Makoto asked.

Mishima turns around. "Oh, Kurusu... and the student council president?" He then said.

"Huh...? Wait, Mishima-kun!?" Makoto said, clearly not recognising him at first.

"What are you two doing here?" Mishima asked. "...Wait, don't tell me you two are here on a..."

Akira interrupts him. "Keep it quiet, okay?" Because Mishima was starting to rase his voice.

"What, really!?" Mishima asked.

"No, we're not." Makoto responded.

"Again, keep it quiet. And don't jump to conclusions..." Akira added.

"We heard someone suspicious has been seen around here, so we came to investigate." Makoto said.

Akira then says. "There you have it."

"Wow. You too, huh?" Mishima asked.

"Do you know something, Mishima-kun?" Makoto asked.

"I just saw a post on the Phan-site that said there was someone suspicious at the planetarium in Ikebukuro." Mishima said.

"It was on the Phan-Site? So you have a description to work from?" Makoto asked.

"Apparently he's the type that lives in his own world Totally disconnected from reality. Talking about the beauty of the universe, some kind of worldly balance... so, a textbook crazy." Mishima said.

"Sound kind of familiar..." Akira said.

"Yeah... I have that feeling too." Makoto responded.

"Y-You both know someone like that? Geez, you sure have all kinds of friends..." Mishima said to Akira. Then turning to Makoto. "But you Niijima-senpai? Of all people...?"

Mishima then looks in-between the couple. "Oh...! I think that might be our guy!" He said."Look, he's talking to himself. And he seems super weird, too." He then starts to panic. "Yikes... Is he coming this way!?"

Akira and Makoto turn around. To see it as just Yusuke. "Ah, what a coincidence... You also seek answers to the mysteries of the universe? Let us pursue truth together." Yusuke then said.

"O-Oh crap, Kurusu... That's gotta be the wired! A-And now he's trying to get us in his creepy cult!" Mishima said.

"How rude. Who are you calling a "Weirdo"?" Yusuke bursted out.

"Let's be real here..." Akira said.

"Yes, Suppose I see your point. But I cannot say I appreciate having it said to my face." Yusuke said. "So this is a friend of yours? If you ask me, he needs to learn some manners."

"Sorry, Yusuke... I think this was all a big misunderstanding..." Makoto said.

"Huh? You guys know him?" Mishima asked.

"Yeah, Around the end of mid-terms, He was following Ann, Ryuji and I when he was simply coming to Ann to ask her to be a modal for a painting of his." Akira said.

"And I met him when I starting to hang out with them." Makoto said.

"I-I'm so sorry-I didn't know you guys were friends. You just matched the description of this weirdo I've been hearing about, so..." Mishima said.

"A "weirdo," you say?" Yusuke asked.

"The student council's been receiving letters, and there were posts on the site about some suspicious stranger." Makoto explained. "So we came by to look around."

"All the rumours say some guy's been wandering around talking to himself... You know, rambling out loud about stuff like a total lunatic..."" Mishima said.

"...Strange indeed." Yusuke responded. "I myself am occasionally compelled to muse aloud on the beauty and balance of the universe when it strikes me, but... No doubt that's entirely unrelated."

"Uh..." Mishima said in response.

"Hm?" Yusuke responded.

"Wait, so that's gotta be..." Mishima starts talking.

"...Right. I should've known. Let's just put this behind us, shall we?" Makoto said.

"At any rate, the screening is starting soon. Shall we take our seats?" Yusuke said.

"Y-Yeah." Makoto responded.

Akira, Makoto, Yusuke, and Mishima proceeded to take their seats. Akira sat next to Makoto and Yusuke, While Mishima is on Yusuke's other side next to a couple.

Yusuke then talks quietly. "...And rest assured, I shall be keeping a vigilant eye out for this weirdo of yours."

"That helps." Akira responded.

"Heh... Don't mention it." Yusuke said.

The show then ended. Yusuke and Mishima already left leaving Akira and Makoto behind.

"Thanks for coming out with me today. Even though it was just Yusuke being Yusuke. But it's good that we were diligent. That's important for the Phantom Thieves, right?" Makoto said.

"Exactly." Akira responded.

"Yes. It's important we do what we can. Makoto said. "Let's go home."

Akira and Makoto thens leaves the planetarium themselves. "Quite a shame, we could've been a date today..." Akira said.

"Well, we still have a month of summer break left. Why don't we plan something to make for it then?" Makoto suggested. "And let's make it a memorable one!"

"We should probably start planning it soon then." Akira responded.

-/-

Monday 8/1 - School Gate - Daytime

Akira made his way to Shujin Academy to see if Makoto was around. And found her by the gate.

"Makoto, Hi." Akira greeted.

"Oh, Akira-kun! Um... if it's all right with you, could we... be together?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, of course." Akira responded.

"Then, what are we doing today?' Makoto asked.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Akira asked.

"That sound good to me. Where are we going to go?" Makoto asked. "Somewhere stimulating would be nice. Perhaps a place I've never been to before..."

"Let me see..." Akira said, he then pulls out his phone. He scrolls on his phone until "Odaiba Seaside Park" was highlighted.

Morgana then says. "Odaiba Seaside Park, huh? There's a Ferris wheel there... Want to go?"

"There's a Ferris wheel at the Seaside Park of Odaiba." Akira suggested.

"I don't think I've ever ridden a Ferris wheel... I'm a bit nervous. Well, Shall we go?" Makoto said.

Ferris Wheel

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mj5nltHmg4>

At point when the couple were high enough to see a view of the city. Makoto started to worry. "I-Is thing really safe...? W-Won't it lean too far if we both sit on the same side...?" She then asked.

"If that was to happen, I pretty sure Farris wheels as a whole would be banned." Akira said. "If it was, it'd take more than two people sitting on the same side."

"A-A-Actually, I can hear this terrible creaking too..." Makoto said.

"I'm pretty sure that's normal." Akira responded. "Are you feeling okay?'

"Sorry... I'm not suet things like this. And I'm supposed to be your senpai too..." Makoto said. "Hey, Akira... What do you do when you're nervous like this? O-Or, um... should I not be asking about things like that...?"

"You can lean on me." Akira said. Wanting to make sure Makoto felt safe.

Makoto starting jumping to conclusions. "D-Don't tease me like that! You always do this when I'm nervous..." Makoto then faces Akira then falls silent. Makoto was blushing. "Geez...! I'm the only one getting flustered here... My love for you just makes me seem so foolish sometimes."

Then before they knew it, their ride was already over. "One round is so short..." Makoto commented. Their door then opened with staff telling them to get out.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFE8iT1Ll2Y>

They got on the train one the way home. They then decided start planning on "the date".

"So... About that date..." Makoto started.

"I was thinking, at picnic at Inokashira Park." Akira said.

"A picnic...? Really?" Makoto responded with surprise.

"Did you already have something in mind?" Akira asked.

"No, that sounds perfect... I actually can't remember the last time I had one to be frank." Makoto said. "Although, we can do other stuff after that."

Akira got curious after what Makoto suggested afterwards. "Like what?" He then asked.

"Well, maybe in the evening. We could also have Dinner, watch a movie..." Makoto started saying before a blush creeped up. "We can even... S-S-S-S-Sleep together..."

Akira could tell by the way his girlfriend stuttered. Makoto got flustered at her own suggestion. "Yeah, sure. We can do all of that too." Akira responded.

"But, would it be alright with boss though?" Makoto asked.

"I'll make sure he knows what's happening." Akira said.

"So then, when do you think we'll be able to do it?" Makoto asked.

"Ryuji and Ann will likely take most of my time. Sense they still have issues on their own, like you did." Akira explained. "And I'm sure Takemi still needs help with clinical trails, sooo... How does the 11th sound?"

"Sure, I have nothing planned on that day." Makoto responded happily.

"Settled then!" Akira responded.

"Shibuya! This is Shibuya!" The Station Recording played.

"Want me to walk you to your platform?" Akira offered.

"Of course." Makoto answered.

-/-

Cafe Leblanc - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DDGHbk8uupk>

The cafe bell went off as Akira opened the door. Sojiro turned his head to look. "Ah, you're back." He then said.

"Hey, Sojiro. There's something I should let you know about." Akira said.

"And what might that be?" Sojiro asked.

"Well... So on the 11th, I'm going to have a picnic with Makoto, and..." Akira started speaking.

"And what...?" Sojiro asked.

"And, I won't be back on that night too..." Akira finished.

"*sigh* Already? You got to be kidding me..." Sojiro said. "Just remember my rules and don't get yourself into trouble, alright?"

"I know..." Akira responded.

"And, It'll be on the 11th you said this picnic was? It'll likely rain on that day. So don't get your hopes up." Sojiro said. "As for stuff you can use... I'll help look after we close up, so just do something else for the time being."

Just when Akira came back, Sojiro had just close Leblanc. Akira and Sojiro then went through the stuff in the attic to see what they can use.

"Here a picnic blanket to put on the grass. The basket. But is there still stuff in it?" Sojiro started talking. He then open the basket to check what was inside. "Yep, there's still plates and cups in there."

"It's not just going to break all the sudden, is it?" Akira asked.

"What? The basket? It'll be fine just be careful with it." Sojiro insured. "Oh yeah, there's a jug. So if you want to bring coffee then make sure it's inside of this." Sojiro then shock the bottle to make sure Akira knew what he was talking about. "So all is left is the food you're bringing, so that's on you. Anyway I should head home and check on Futaba. Lock the store up!" Sojiro then leaves Akira and Morgana alone in Leblanc.

Morgana was just laying down on an attic entrance rail. "So, you have all the essential items for a picnic. You and Makoto will both need to plan this together. You could even bring that portable stove too if you want." He then said.

"Why the stove?" Akira asked.

"I dunno, unless if you plan on bringing pies. I guess..." Morgana answered. "For now, let's just go to sleep."

-/-


	16. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rainy of being on a ferris wheel. Akira and Makoto agreed to have a picnic as something to look back when Summer break has passed. Before they actually go on that picnic, they need to plan what they need to do first.

Tuesday 8/2 - Niijima Residence - Daytime

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x00K6xlaNbY>

A cooking bowl out in the kitchen. A recipe right next to it. An egg on the counter. Makoto grabbed it and cracked it on the counter. She then moved the cracked egg over the mixture bowl, and split it open. With the yoke falling into the mixture.

"Not a single shard in the mixture this time." Makoto said, proudly talking to herself.

The braided brunette then grabs an electric beater, powers it on, and places it into the mixture. Makoto was humming to herself while she was letting the ingredients mix.

"Hmm hmmm hmmhmm hmmmhmm hmmhmm.

Hmmm hmmhmm hmmhmmhmmm.

Hmm hmmhmhmmmm hmmm hmmhmmm.

Hmm hmm hmmmmmm hm hmmmm.

Hmm hmmhmmhm hmm hmmmm.

Hmmmm Hmhmmhm hmhmmm hmmm." She was humming as if she was singing.

Makoto then stopped humming to see she was getting a phone call. Looking over the bowl to see it was Akira. She turned off the beaters to insure they can both hear each other. Makoto then proceeded to answer her phone.

"Hey, Akira." Makoto started.

"Makoto, hey." Akira responded.

"What's going on?" Makoto then asked.

"Thought you should know, we're set on plates, cups, a blanket, and a basket." Akira said.

"Were they all from the attic?" Makoto asked.

"They were. However the basket looks like it has seen better day." Akira said. "I've been told it'll be fine if I don't go reckless with it."

"Now that you mention it, Sis might have thrown out ours." Makoto said. "At the very least, we won't have to worry about a basket then."

"There was actually one of those bottles where you can have a drink that can be spilt to multiple people." Akira said. "Should I bring some coffee along, and is there a pacific blend you want?"

"Oh, yeah... Definitely bring some. As for blend... I actually have no preference." Makoto responded.

"Okay then. Oh, May I ask you to prepare lunch for the day." Akira asked.

"Oh, right... You're not living in a household." Makoto said. "Yeah, I can take care of that."

Makoto overheard a train station speaker. "The train's are now arriving. Please step back."

"I have to go, bye." Akira said.

"See you." Makoto responded.

After Akira hung up. Makoto put her focus back on her mixture. Makoto then started talking to herself. "That reminds me, I need to rent a movie too. Should I buy popcorn as well...? And if Akira is bringing Morgana along for the entire day. ...Then I'll need to work out how he'll sleep."

After Makoto was done mixing. She got out some trays that have slots shaped like donuts. She put the mixture into each space and placed the trays in the oven. Makoto then put her apron away and studied while she waited for the donuts to bake.

-/-

Monday 8/9 - Apartment complex station - Daytime

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GBciQVf_PI>

Makoto went to the train station where her Apartment complex was next to. Not just it was a train station but it was a convenient market area as well. So getting to a grocery store wasn't a problem for Makoto.

Makoto then pulled a list with items written down of what Akira and herself needed when the 11th came. So she claimed bread, butter, cheese, a couple of sandwich meats, a tomato and some lettuce. She even claimed some fish for Morgana if he was coming along.

There was still one last thing Makoto had to grab while she was at the store. Popcorn. She went down a snack section and was one last bag of popcorn left. Makoto grabbed the bag and out of the blue, someone snatched it from her. It was a woman with the most ridiculous looking hair cut Makoto had ever seen. She went up to the woman to confront her.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

"Excuse me, that was mine. You snatched it out of my hands." Makoto said calmly.

The woman ignored her. Makoto then raised her voice a bit. "Excuse me! I had my hands on the bag first. Can you hand it back?"

The Greedy Woman then turned around to face her. "Well sorry but, this is for my son. You don't need it anyway."

"I can say the same to you. But my hands were on it first, now please give it back." Makoto said.

"No. I'm having this one, just wait for another batch next week!" The Greedy Woman talked back. Who is now just acting entitled.

"If you grabbed it first, then I wouldn't care. Now hand it over!" Makoto said. She was starting to lose her cool.

"Listen, whore! I don't care if you grabbed it first. My precious baby deserves it more than you. If you really want to have this bag so bad, how about you call... for... the... manager?" The Entitled Woman then stopped talking. She felt like her blood has gone ice cold.

Makoto was pulling an intimidating and full focused glare on the entitled woman. "I don't care if your son deserves it or not. I had my hands on it before yours. So how about you give me the bag back. And you wait for next weeks batch." Makoto said menacingly.

"O-O-Okay..." The Entitled Woman said with her voice shaking. And hands back the bag in also with her arms shaking.

"Thank you, and also. You may as well go home and rethink your life." Makoto said and then left the section.

"Yes, I-I'll do that..." The Entitled woman said. And still shaking.

Makoto paid for her items then left back to the apparent.

-/-

Tuesday 8/10 - Niijima Residence - Morning

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GBciQVf_PI>

Makoto had just been in the shower. Since the picnic was planned for the next day. She thought she'd ware something different then the casual cloths she'd normally ware. She even thought she would ware pacifically a dress this time around. So she searched through her closet.

And she doesn't have any, She does have one that used to belong to Sae but she didn't think it was any good. It also didn't help that Sae had nothing but Black and Purple clothing. As Makoto was aware that Sae is picky with colours. Realised she still has yet to rent a movie. She then changes into her usual clothing, leaves the complex. And takes the train to Shibuya.

Central Street - Daytime

Makoto made her way to central street, she goes into the DVD rental store. As she enters. She feels like she can recognise someone at the main counter. She could tell just by looking at her fluffy hair.

A Male Store Clerk then hands her a case. "There you go. This should be the one you're looking for." He said.

"It is. Thank you." The Fluffy Haired Girl responded. "I'll get going now." As she made her way to the exit, she noticed Makoto. "Hello..." She greeted on her way out.

"Uh, hi." Makoto responded. She then went to the front desk.

"Hello there, what movie may you be after?" The Male Store Clerk asked. 

"What is your best romance movie available?" Makoto asked.

"Ah, I'm glad you asked. It's our store's biggest hit too, wait right there." The Male Store Clerk said. He then sprinted over to the other side of the store.

While the clerk was fetching the movie, Makoto pulled out her phone to look up the closest clothing store to her. And it just happened to be located in the Underground Mall. She then put her phone away as the clerk was coming back.

"Okay, here it is: Utter Nonsense" The Male Store Clerk presented.

Makoto looked at him. "...What?" She said in confusion.

"I'm being serious, that's the movie." The Male Store Clerk said. "The title may be cheesy, but even it's reviews say "This movie is so cheesy that it is good.""

"But... What kind of movie is it...?" Makoto asked.

"It has romance, which was what you're looking for. Was it not?" The Male Store Clerk said. "With some wild west, post apocalypse, and alien type elements into it."

Makoto wasn't exactly keen on what she was getting into. "Well, I guess... I'll rent it." She said.

"Good choice, may I see your membership?" The Male Store Clerk asked. Makoto put her membership on the counter. He scans it, then scans the movie case. And hands it to Makoto. "See you again soon." He said. Makoto then takes her leave.

"Okay, that's the movie. Now, an outfit..." Makoto then walks towards the staircase leading underground.

Underground Mall

Makoto makes it over to the clothing store where Ann frequents. She then starts flicking through clothes.

"Welcome! Do you need help with anything?" An Enthusiastic Woman greets Makoto.

"Um, yes. I'm actually looking a dress. And maybe, a coat that goes well with it." Makoto explained.

"Not a problem. I can help you with that!" The Enthusiastic Woman said. "Do you have any colour preferences?"

"Wight or Blue for either would do fine. And maybe black for coat only." Makoto said.

"Hm... Yeah, I have some ideas for you... Come right this way." The Enthusiastic Woman said.

Makoto first tried a two-layered blue dress with a white thread coat. Didn't like it.

Second was a white dress that required a waist belt with a blue coat the requires a knot tied at front. The string on the coat wouldn't get far enough around her torso.

Third she tried a strapless white dress with a black coat both revealing her shoulders. No way in hell.

Fourth came a blue dress revealing her back, shoulders, and string covering the top of her breasts. But came with a fabric black button-up coat. And came with free sunglasses in white. It was enough to convince Makoto to buy it, but it wasn't going to do for the picnic.

Fifth had just had a simple blue dress with a white coat that required a belt around her waist. The issue Makoto has with it is, It's down to her ankles. So it was too long for her simply just to enjoy a day out.

Makoto changed into she was already wearing before she arrived to the store, with the fourth outfit in it's bag. "I'll take this one, but this isn't exactly what I was hoping for..." She said.

"Isn't it? I'm sorry you couldn't find what you were looking for." The Enthusiastic Woman said. "Your one of those customers looking for an outfit fitting for a day out, weren't you?"

"Yeah, I was hoping for something of my tastes fitting for a picnic, and-" Makoto then gets interrupted.

-/-

"For a picnic...? Well why didn't you say so?" The Enthusiastic Woman said. "In that case. I have a special one in the back, I'll go get it for you." The Enthusiastic Woman then takes off.

The Woman brings Makoto back a cardboard box, she gets out a box knife to cut the tape for the box to open. Then shifts it closer to Makoto.

Makoto takes the box from the counter, then goes back to the change room and...

<https://youtu.be/-j5wBjQarB0?t=23>

"I'll take it!" Makoto said.

The Enthusiastic Woman scans the barcodes for the fourth outfit, and inputs an number for the boxed outfit. "That's 45,600 yen today..."

Makoto pays for the outfits and proceeds to catch the train home.

-/-

Niijima Residence - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uY7ngS9QxMg>

Makoto cut a sandwich into two triangles, and put plastic wrap over it. "Okay that's the last one, we're all set for tomorrow." Makoto phones goes off, knowing I'd be a text from Akira.

🥰 ** _Akira_** 🃏

"How did preparations go on your end?"

**Me**

"I rented a movie and got popcorn for it."

**Me**

"And I just finished making the last sandwich."

🥰 ** _Akira_** 🃏

"You're still fine with a random blend?"

**Me**

"Of course."

🥰 ** _Akira_** 🃏

"Now that's the advisor I know of."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Makoto asked herself.

"Now for the weather." Newscaster said on TV. Makoto put her attention on to it. "Heavy rain is half expected tomorrow. If it does, then the following day may likely have nice weather."

**Me**

"Guess the picnic might not be tomorrow."

🥰 ** _Akira_** 🃏

"Let's have our fingers crossed though."

**Me**

"True, there's still half a chance it won't rain."

🥰 ** _Akira_** 🃏

"Good night, my Queen..."

**Me**

"Night..."

Makoto proceeded to have a bath and read a book before she went to sleep for the night.

-/-

Leblanc Attic

Akira and Morgana were heavily sleeping until Akira's phone off.

"Huh...? Who could it be at this hour?" Morgana said.

Akira takes his phone out to see a text Message.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE>

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"I will be on standby at your place since it's summer vacation."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"Furthermore, I found something interesting."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"It's a DVD that talks about the life of a painter."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"I thought we could share in our appreciation of art."

**Me**

"I already have plans."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"Oh? My apologies."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"I shall come a different time then?"

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"See you later..."

"It's a shame you had to turn Yusuke down. But you already planned to have this picnic with Makoto tomorrow, unless if the rain doesn't stop by morning." Morgana said. "Let's get back to sleep."

Akira and Morgana then did so.

-/-


	17. A day to cherish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Makoto have prepared the essentials and the food for the picnic they have planned. It was going to happen on the next day Makoto finished preparing. But, heavy rains falls.

Thursday 8/11 - Leblanc Attic - Daytime

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5gX77ttIpyw>

"This is petty humid. Guess your picnic plans are on hold." Morgana said.

"Ya, think?" Akira responded. "I guess I can still bring Makoto somewhere."

"Well should we go look for her then." Morgana asked.

School Gate

Akira arrived to Shujin to find Makoto. He then runs up to her. "Makoto, hey." He greeted.

"Hey, so it looks like our picnic wasn't going to be today after all." Makoto said.

"Sorry..." Akira apologised.

"Don't be, this isn't your fault." Makoto responded. "But... if it's all right with you, could we... be together?"

"Well... That's still the plan anyway..." Akira said.

"Where are we going then?" Makoto asked.

"Let's go to my room." Akira said.

A blush crept up on Makoto's face. "Your room..." She responded.

-/-

Leblanc Attic

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mj5nltHmg4>

Akira and Makoto down right next to each other on the couch.

"You always keep this room clean. I had always imagined a boy's room to be far worse... But I think I've come to reconsider that now..." Makoto said.

"Well, I glad to have heard from you..." Akira said.

"Stop it you..." Makoto responded. She then crossed her arms. "U-Um, never mind. It's no use... I'm so nervous... Don't you ever get flustered? It's a little frustrating how normal you're acting..." She continues. "My hearts's beating out of my chest, you know..."

"I'm nervous too, Makoto." Akira said. Just saying what she wants to hear.

"I don't believe that. You don't look it at all." Makoto said. "Anyway, um... at a time like this, the older person takes the lead, right?"

"Um... Normally. Why?" Akira asked.

"I still don't get what it means to be a couple though... I can't tell how to make you happy..." Makoto said. "But... just being by your side is enough for me..."

Akira gives her a genuine smile. Before leaning towards Makoto to kiss her. Makoto then followed suit.

"Let's stay like this a little bit longer..." Makoto said.

"I spent some time alone with Makoto..." Akira said in his head. "It's getting late... I should probably take her to the train station..."

Makoto looks at the window. "Oh? It's this late already...?" She asked. "I don't really want to go though..."

"It'll be fine, I hoping we still have all day tomorrow..." Akira said.

"Your right, if it doesn't rain tomorrow..." Makoto responded. "Care to walk me back?"

The couple then took a hold of each others hands. Then walked to the station.

-/-

Friday 8/12 - Cafe Leblanc - Morning

<https://youtu.be/-j5wBjQarB0?t=23>

"And... that's the coffee..." Akira said proudly. Putting the coffee into the jug. He made sure it's lid was closed tight before putting it into his bag with Morgana.

"Woah! Hey! Careful! That's hot as hell!" Morgana wined.

Akira then put the bag straps around his shoulder, then picked up the basket in his left hand. He then pulled out his phone to text Makoto.

**Me**

"Okay, so where are we meeting up?"

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"My train goes past Inokashira Park, so we'll meet there."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"...But is it's station or the park itself fine with you?"

**Me**

"Let's meet at the station."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Settled then, see you soon."

"Are you going to be leaving soon?" Sojiro asked.

"I'm leaving now." Akira responded.

"Okay then, go enjoy yourself... And stay out of trouble, alright?" Sojiro said.

"See you tomorrow!" Akira said. He then leaves Leblanc.

Inokashira Park - Daytime

Akira and Makoto start walking through the park with their hands held together.

"So, how do I look...?" Makoto asked with the blush on her face. She was wearing a normal white dress with a blue soft summer coat.

"You look great!" Akira answered. He then has his attention on a couple of flower bushes. "But you're missing something though..."

"Missing what?" Makoto asked. The couple then came to a stop.

"Close your eyes... And don't peek." Akira said.

"...Okay." Makoto responded. She has her eyes shut.

Akira puts the basket down and walks over to the bushes. He picks out a large heliotrope flower along with a significantly smaller white flower.

Akira then tucks the stem of the heliotrope flower underneath her braid near her right ear. With the white one tucked slightly above it. "Brilliant!" Akira then yelled out.

Makoto opened her eyes. She knows her boyfriend did something to her braid. She pulls her phone and uses the selfie cam to look. "You really think like a true gentleman do you?" She said. "Come on, let's find our spot before someone else takes it."

"Right." Akira said. He picks the basket back up. Holds hands with Makoto again. and walk further along the park. They found a slope in a grassy area. Under a tree with a view of the lake and the walkway further down.

Morgana pops out of the bag. "Oh! This view looks perfect! Let's have it here." He said.

Akira puts the basket on the ground and fetches the blanket from his bag. He let's the air straighten it out before it lands on the grass. He then takes Makoto's hand while she proceeds to sit down. Before Akira sat down himself next to her. Morgana then hops out of the Akira's bag then proceeded to stretch.

Akira then grabs a couple of plates and cups out of the basket and lays them on the blanket. He then reaches for the bottle with the coffee in it. Thankfully it was still warm. While Makoto grabbed out the sandwiches she made from her bag.

Akira poured some coffee into the cups, and Makoto placed sandwiches on the plates. And handed the one with fish to Morgana.

The couple along with Morgana enjoyed themselves chatted for a fair while. "This park is much more cleaner since the clean-up event." Makoto comment.

"And back then, you were on to us. Some reason it feels like it was just yesterday it happened." Morgana said.

"On top of that, Ryuji and a bunch of other students are convinced it was just the Principal doing damage control." Akira said.

"I don't blame them for seeing it that way." Makoto responded. Then finished the last of her coffee. "And to think someone I know flicked a card out of their pocket about a day later."

"Don't remind me..." Morgana said.

"That, I'd never forget." Akira said.

"*sigh* The stunts you pull, even before I got to know you all." Makoto said. "But with that fake Calling Card you did on me, was that you hinting your love for me?"

"Of course it was." Akira answered. He was now starting to get flustered.

-/-

Afternoon

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yg1jhWp9GA4>

"It's starting to get late. It's nows a good time to pack up." Morgana said.

Akira looks around the park, he sees a caravan stool by a footpath not far from their location. "You feeling like a milkshake before we leave?" He asked Makoto.

"Oh, yeah. Sure." Makoto answered.

"I'll go get yours then." Akira said, he then pulled Makoto's head close and kissed her on the forehead before leaving to the stool.

While Akira was waiting in line. "I thought I recognised you!" A Familiar Voice called out.

Akira looked around to see who said that. "Maruki?" He said.

Maruki then walks up to Akira. "Hey there, Kurusu-kun. I take it you were enjoying yourself today." He said.

"I have." Akira said.

"I noticed you were here with Niijima-san today. I take it your confession went well?" Maruki asked.

"Oh, It has." Akira responded.

"I'm glad to hear that. And I can believe your relationship has a strong start already." Maruki commented.

"What about you? What were you here for?" Akira asked.

"Me? I was just getting some fresh air today." Maruki answered. "The clean up event has paid off however. Oh sorry I don't mean to keep you."

"It's fine, we're just gonna have milkshakes before we leave." Akira said.

"On that note. I'll be going now. I'm looking forward for your further assistance with my cognitive research." Maruki said. "See you at the end of summer break." Maruki then leaves.

After Akira and Makoto had their milkshakes. They then packed up and head over to the station.

"So? Heading back to your place, right Makoto?" Morgana asked making sure.

"That's right" Makoto responded.

"I can already wonder what a home of a public prosecutor would look like..." Morgana commented.

"It's nothing impressive or pricey... It's only an apartment." Makoto said. "Oh, and Morgana. Try not to get your fur anywhere."

"Why?" Morgana asked.

"Because, Sis doesn't exactly want animals in her apartment..." Makoto said. "So if you are to sit anywhere. I'd have to put a towel down for you first."

"Does Sae-san not like animals or something?" Akira asked.

"No that's not it, it's because fur is too much of a hassle to clean up if they shed." Makoto explained. "I've actually always wanted a dog. But Sis wouldn't even let me have one. Even if it stays put in my room."

"I suppose sitting on a towel is better then being in place on cold tiles." Morgana said.

Akira and Makoto got onto the train on the way back to Makoto's home. While they're traveling, Akira decides to write a new entry into his journal. " _I'm glad to have that picnic with Makoto today. The weather was nice and I was able to get to know her much more. And now, I'll be with her for the until the end of tomorrow morning. And the outfit she was wearing looked great on her. Maybe she should wear her yukata next time._ " Akira then put his journal away.

"Thank you for suggesting we have a day like this. I can't even remember the last time I had a picnic." Makoto said. "Do you get to do this often Akira?"

"No, my family has too much complications for that." Akira said. "To be honest, we don't really have much time for each other either."

"Oh, is that right?" Makoto responded.

"But we still do fine by ourselves these days." Akira responded. "For me, it was up until my arrest that is."

"Right... Well with the Phantom Thieves too..." Makoto started. "I have wondered if my father would've been on our side."

"I honestly, can't give you an answer to that. I mean, I never met your father." Akira said.

"Right, sorry..." Makoto responded.

"Kichijoji Apartments! This is Kichijoji Apartments!" The Station Recording played.

"That's our stop!" Makoto said.

Apartment Complex - Evening

Akira and Makoto walked through the entrance, a woman came out of a small building. "Makoto-chan. Hello!" Akira presumes it the complex owner.

Akira and Makoto turn to face the Complex owner. "Oh, hello Shishido-san." Makoto greeted.

"I was hoping I would run into you today." Shishido said. She then looks at Akira. "I haven't seen you before. Are you a friend of Makoto-chan's?"

"She's my senpai." Akira responded.

"Oh, well since you're currently with her. I thought at first you might go to school together." Shishido said. "I hope you didn't dragged by that mafia in Shibuya."

"Oh, we didn't." Akira lied. Knowing that mainly Makoto's life was on the line.

-/-

"That's good to hear." Shishido responded. Then turns back to Makoto. "Now, sorry to bother you Makoto-chan, but I have to tell you that your sister is behind on her rent."

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

"What? Why are you telling me this for?" Makoto asked.

"Well, I tried calling her. But she hasn't picked up at all this month." Shishido explained. "Can you let her know for me please?"

"I can do so. But I honestly can't promise it'll make a difference." Makoto said. "It's not often she doesn't read my text though. But the Medjed deal is keeping her busy."

"I see... Well, I'll see you around." Shishido said. She then takes off away from the complex.

"Sorry you had listen to that. So shall we get going?" Makoto said.

Morgana pops out and says. "Yeah, I'm starting to freeze my butt off.

-/-

Niijima Residence

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x00K6xlaNbY>

The couple got to the door of Makoto's apparent before rain suddenly started came. "Good thing we got under shelter just now." Makoto said. She then got her keys out of her bag and unlocked the slide door for the apartment. "Alright, make yourselves at home." She then said.

As soon as Makoto locked the door behind her. They both immediately took off their shoes. and put them aside. "Oh yeah, There's some parts I need help with on my homework. Can you give me a hand with it?" Akira asked.

"Yes, of course." Makoto responded. "We can study for an hour. Then I think we'll get dinner on."

Akira and Makoto have gone through several pages of their homework. And with Makoto's help, Akira has a better understanding on what he is doing. "Perfect, that's the formula you want to be using." Makoto said. "Then for the next, you'll need the other formula from earlier."

"I'm starting to feel like an idiot from some of the earlier ones." Akira responded.

"I bet Ryuji hasn't even started." Morgana commented. "How is he even on vacation when he always complaining about "lame s***" and his exam grades."

"And he expects to get a girlfriend just like that? I kinda wish him and Ann would follow your example, Akira." Makoto commented.

"Well, Ann's grades are slightly better than Ryuji's. I'll give her that." Akira said.

"Speaking of Lady Ann, I wonder what she's doing right now." Morgana said.

Akira and Makoto had their study session. And Makoto just had dinner cooked up. "I wonder how many guys would want to kill me after having dinner made by our student council president." Akira joked.

"What makes you say that?" Makoto asked.

"I mean, Even though Kamoshida is gone. There's still people that aren't still fond of me." Akira responded. "And most of them could be trying to get with you."

"I wouldn't bother with them either way. Because..." Makoto starts talking as a blush creeps up. "It's actually obvious what they'd be after. And after all." She then plants her hand on of Akira. "I wouldn't want anyone besides you..."

Akira then plants his on top Makoto's hand. Followed by her planting her other hand.

-/-

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oNOoMF8Ibxk&feature=youtu.be&t=28](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oNOoMF8Ibxk&feature=youtu.be&t=28)

The three thieves then started watching the movie Makoto rented. And well... It was just as the movie was titled. "Utter nonsense".

"Listen partner! I tired of running away as an outlaw. I just want to tell her I feel, and move on with my life."

"It's dangerous to get through that dried riverbed filled with mines on horse."

"I have to get through here! Otherwise I'll lose the one I love to that space creature!"

"And I'll get you there! Just jump into my totally safe radioactive buggy."

"Fine! But if I die, I'll kill you myself you crazy bastard!"

"How in the wasteland is that possible!?"

Throughout the movie, Akira had his arm around Makoto entire time with a bowl of popcorn in-between them. While Makoto had been clinging onto Akira's arm for warmth. While Morgana eventually feel asleep while he wasn't sitting up straight.

"*snore* Come, Lady Ann... I'll take you to the most of paradise you'll ever see at a pool... *snore*" Morgana said while in his sleep.

Akira shrugged off what Morgana could be dreaming about. Then spotted something around Makoto's mouth. He got it off with his finger then sucked it off. Catching Makoto's attention. "You had some butter around you cheek." He said.

Makoto got flustered over it, then immediately focused back on the movie.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yg1jhWp9GA4>

By the time the movie finished. The couple stood up and stretched themselves. "It's getting late. We should get to bed." Makoto said. Then grabbed the empty bowl to put it by the sink. While Akira put the DVD back in its case. Then wrapped Morgana in the towel. "Where should Mona sleep?" Akira asked.

"Just put down on my chair by my desk in my room." Makoto responded.

With Morgana fast to sleep. Akira is just waiting for Makoto while he's in her bed on the left side. Eventually Makoto comes in and hangs her night gown on a stand with a hook. Then climbs into bed with Akira. Makoto then falls silent.

"Is something wrong?" Akira asked.

"No it's nothing." Makoto answered. Then blushes. "It just feels different having someone sleeping right next to me."

Akira then takes a moment to appreciate to what he'll be sleeping in for the night. Makoto's bed was cozy, and he won't feel like he'll get dust up his nose while he sleeps. Akira still sleeps fine in Leblanc's attic, but justing being in Makoto's home makes him feel like he hasn't left a house hold. And the bed overall was different compared to the one he sleeps in a Leblanc or his futon in Inaba.

"Oh and, I'm sorry but... Can we not hold each other while we sleep tonight." Makoto asked. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I know we're in a real relationship now. But I still feel like things are going too fast for me." She then continues. "And because we're actually sleeping together. I want to take that part slow."

"I said I'd do anything for you, so I can't complain." Akira responded.

"Huh? C-Come on, knock it off... Really? You're flustering me before we sleep?" Makoto said. "Okay, that's enough. We should sleep now... Goodnight."

"Sleep well..." Akira responded.

While Sleep over took him. Makoto at least planted a kiss on Akira's lips. She then went to sleep herself.

While it was midnight. Makoto felt her mouth go dry on the inside. She felt parched and dehydrated. Makoto started to get out of the bed, but before she could get her body off the mattress. Two hands grabbed her by the stomach, and she got pulled toward Akira. And his arms wrapped around her stomach. Before she knew Makoto blushed as she found herself caught in a reflex.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-kCIVTl8OBw>

Makoto gently moved Akira's arms off her, but when she undid herself free. Akira's arms wrapped around her stomach again. This time the grip was slightly tighter. Makoto kept undoing herself free, and she blushed harder every time Akira's grip got even tighter. It got to the point where the grip was so tight that she can't free herself without waking Akira up.

-/-

Akira then kissed Makoto on the neck when she stopped trying. "I just glad you're with me now..." He said, by the sound of his voice. It was like Akira was in his own world.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=krtgiMY4wHI>

Makoto started thinking, is he dreaming or is there something going on that he hasn't told her? Despite being falsely charged, forced to move from his home town, the issues his family currently has to go through, almost getting expelled again, almost having more legal action on him, almost getting blackmailed by herself then Kaneshiro. The way Sojiro had treated him at first. Going out of his way to get into a relationship with her, and now this.

Akira has been through a lot. If her second guess was the case. Makoto couldn't help but feel... bad. Makoto then decided to disregard what she requested and turned herself around before Akira once again tightened his grip. There was no going back from there. She then plays along. "It's alright... I'm here now, you're one and only..."

"Don't leave, alright I don't know what I'd do witho-" Akira says in his sleep before Makoto interrupts.

"You don't need to finish it..." Makoto responds. She puts her hand onto his cheek before kissing his forehead. She then gets her hand onto his back and starts slowly rubbing it in circles. She couldn't help feel satisfied after seeing a smile curl on his lips. 

Makoto couldn't help but be more concerned about Akira's well being. "Akira... What is going on?" She asked herself quietly.

-/-


	18. While we can!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because being in a relationship is still new to Makoto and jumped to having Akira sleep with her quickly. She requested not to cuddle either through the night. But after being caught in an inescapable reflex without waking his boyfriend up, Makoto thinks Akira has more issues then his probation... The question is what.

Saturday 8/13 - Niijima Residence - Early Morning

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x00K6xlaNbY>

It was a peaceful quiet morning. In a bedroom filled with study books and Buchimaru merchandise. Morgana was the first to wake up.

Morgana starts to get and stretches. "*yawn* Why do I feel like I missed out on something last night?" He asked himself, because he felt asleep while the movie was still running. Then finds himself on a computer chair. "Huh? When did I get here?" He then looks around the room. "And this room has nothing but books and pandas."

Morgana then looks in front of him to see Akira and Makoto are still sleeping. "Oop, I shouldn't wake them up..." He then says quietly.

About 20 minutes later, Akira starts to wake up. It didn't take him long to notice that his arms was around Makoto's waist tight even when she asked that they didn't cuddle for their first night. But then notices her hand was behind his back. "Did we have reflexes in the middle of the night?" He asked himself in his head.

Akira moved his arms away from Makoto's waist accidentally waking her up. "Mmmm... Akira...?" She said.

"Oh... Sorry, I thought you said... No cuddling for the night..." Akira responded.

"I then disregarded it, because you had a reflex on me last night..." Makoto answered.

"Why didn't you get out of it?" Akira asked.

"I tried, but every time I got your arms off my stomach. Your arms wrapped around it again... And the grip got tighter every time I did remove them." Makoto said. "It got to the point where your grip was so tight I couldn't move them without waking you up." She continues. "Plus, you looked like you were having a good dream so I didn't want to ruin it..."

"Oh... Well, thanks. And sorry about the reflex." Akira apologised.

"Don't be..." Makoto said.

"Good morning to you too." Morgana said.

"How long were you up for?" Akira asked.

"About 20 minutes ago." Morgana answered. "But I have to say... I didn't inspect a girl who's into motorcycles and yakuza flicks to have a thing for pandas."

Makoto blushed at what Morgana just said. "Hey... Don't push it!" She then said. Then gets out of bed. "I think we should have a bath. Then I'll get breakfast going."

"Yeah, let's do that..." Akira said. He then gets out of bed himself. The couple then walk out of the room leaving Morgana behind.

"Wha- Hey! Can someone at least carry me out!? Since I can't step foot off this towel!?" Morgana yelled.

Akira and Makoto bathed together while they had their morning kisses in the process. They then got changed and got breakfast going.

-/-

Morning

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGLwGn9XdBE>

"How do you like you eggs?" Makoto asked.

"I usually have the yoke splat." Akira answered. "While it's still cooking normally."

"Wow that's interesting. I never heard anyone have their cooked eggs pre-splat." Morgana commented.

Makoto served both her eggs as well as Akira's flat on toast. As Akira went to put sauce on his breakfast. He takes a look at Makoto's egg. "You have herbs cooked in it?" He asked.

"Yeah... That's how I always have my eggs." Makoto said while she cuts into it.

Right after the couple finish. Akira's phone goes. He looks to see he has a text from Yusuke.

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"This is about my new piece, "Desire"..."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"It was selected for the public exhibition! It's already on display there now."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"If it is alright with you, could we go see it together?"

"I should return the picnic stuff back to Leblanc before I even think of going there..." Akira said in his head.

"Text from someone...?" Makoto asked.

"It's just Yusuke. He's letting me know a piece of his is on display." Akira said. "I plan to go see it."

"Shouldn't you return the stuff back to Leblanc first?" Makoto asked.

"That's what I plan to do..." Akira responded. Morgana hoped into Akira's bag before he picked it up. He then went up to the front door to put his shoes on and pick up the picnic stuff.

"I'll lock the door for you." Makoto said as she came towards the door herself. She unlocks it and then opens it. "I'll see you later then."

Akira and Makoto then gave each other a passionate kiss. "Bleh..." Morgana responds.

"I love you, Akira." Makoto said as she broke the kiss.

"I love you too, Makoto." Akira responded. He then takes one out of the apartment. "See you later."

"See you..." Makoto responds. She then closes the door then locks it. She then goes back to the kitchen to wash up.

-/-

Sunday 8/14 - Leblanc Attic - Evening

Akira and Morgana were heavily sleeping until Akira's phone off.

"Huh...? Who could it be at this hour?" Morgana said.

Akira takes his phone out to see a text Message.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE>

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"I want to go look for a book. There's something I'm curious about..."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"I'm going to Book Town in Jinbocho."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

""Can you make some time since it's summer vacation?"

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"I'd like you to help me look for it."

"Makoto's inviting you out, huh? So, what's it going to be? Do you want to go to Book Town?" Morgana asked.

"Yup, we're going." Akira responded.

**Me**

"I'll go."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Thank you."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"I'm actually thinking about looking into cognitive psience."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"I'll give you the details tomorrow. Good night."

"Futaba's mother's research, huh? I wonder if we'll find anything in Book Town." Morgana said.

"I doubt it..." Akira responded.

Akira looked up the location before going back to sleep.

Monday 8/17 - Book Town - Daytime

"I'm interested in cognitive patience, the field Futaba's mother was researching..." Makoto said. "I doubt we will find any public information, but maybe an older academic journal may mention it..."

"Chances might be slim..." Akira responded.

"I see. Maybe this is a pointless endeavour after all... I want to learn more about cognitive psience while we wait for Futaba to regain her strength." Makoto commented. "If only we could understand it more in depth. Maybe we could solve the mystery of the Metaverse. It would make traversing it easier for us, too."

"Way to go, advisor!" Akira responded.

Hifumi walks by and notices Akira. "...Oh. Um, hello." She said. "Um... Goodbye." She then tries to take off.

"Excuse me, please wait!" Makoto said stopping her. "Was there something you wanted to say to him?"

Hifumi then faces Makoto. "Oh no, nothing in particular... I was just surprised to see him here." She responds. "I didn't mean to intrude between you two..."

"No need to be so considerate. He's just carrying my books for me." Makoto said.

Akira was shocked at what his girlfriend just said in front of him. "Really Makoto...!?" He said in his head.

"...Is she a friend of yours?" Makoto asked.

"She's my fellow shoji warrior." Akira answered.

"W-Warrior? We just play shoji together..." Hifumi said.

"Is she the professional shoji player you had mentioned before? The master strategist?" Makoto asked.

"Yep, It's her alright..." Akira answered.

"I admit I only know the rules, but I'm intrigued to learn how a professional shoji player thinks." Makoto said. "Is that... a book on shoji tactics?" She then asked.

"Oh, yes. I come here to purchase old shogi strategy books from time to time..." Hifumi said.

"Pardon me for asking... Could you teach me some strategies? I believe this knowledge would benefit me greatly in the future." Makoto said.

"Oh? Sure, if you'd like. Well, if it is about shoji, then..." Hifumi starts talking. "To attack, you will need to be creative with your approach, and sacrifice pieces with no remorse..."

"So, plan on enticing your opponent to focus on your sacrificial pieces so you can advance a counterattack?" Makoto asked.

"Yes... You seem to have a talent for this. Another strategy I enjoy is to use bait pieces to draw your opponent to your side of the board." Hifumi responded.

Hifumi then explains a fair while to Makoto about how she on the shoji board. Akira notices it is taking longer than intended.

"Hmm, I see. That way you can surround them and..." Makoto starts talking before Akira interrupts.

"You two are hitting it off, huh?" Akira then said.

Makoto then turns around facing him. "Oh, I'm sorry. What she was saying was so interesting, I lost track of time..." She said. "I'll catch up with you later. Could you look for the book we had discussed earlier?"

"Got it!" Akira said. He then takes off to the store.

Akira looks at every book the store has. Nothing outside and nothing inside. Not even the store keeper had a clue on what Akira was talking about. Akira then walks out. Noticing Hifumi had just started taking off then Makoto walking towards him.

"Hey, how did it go?" Makoto asked.

"Nothing. Not even anything close." Akira responded.

"So nothing promising, huh..." Makoto said. "I think we should go home for today."

Akira agreed and the couple walked back to the station together.

-/-

Cafe Leblanc - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGLwGn9XdBE>

Akira enters the cafe to hear his phone going off. Ryuji started another conversation in the Phantom Thieves group chat.

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Dude, we're really running outta time here!"

**Ann Takamaki**

"People are getting even more restless online too."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Are we done for if we lose here...?"

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"I don't even want to think about that possibility right now..."

**Yusuke** **Kitagawa**

"Indeed. Those who once revered us as heroes now seem to revile us."

**Me**

"We've done all we can."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Akira's right. Sorry for messaging you all about such weird stuff."

**Ann Takamki**

"It's OK. We all feel the same way."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"I'll try and make sure I don't blow my cover."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"As should we all."

"It sounds like everyone's starting to get anxious..." Morgana said. "But considering how fast the days are closing in, the best thing we can do for now is stay calm."

"I know..." Akira responded. "In the mean time... I'm heading to Kichijoji."

Jazz Club

Akira arrives at the Jazz Club, he looks at the sign beside the entrance.

"It's the jazz club that Akechi introduced you to. Places like this'll help you relax. And talk about thing that you'd usually find difficult to." Morgana said.

"I don't think make a bad dating spot either." Akira pointed out.

"Hmm. As the leader of the Phantom Thieves, maybe you can invite one of the members here." Morgana said. "Oh..."

"Wonder what everyone's up to..." Akira added.

"And looks like for minors they will serve "non-alcoholic cocktails."" Morgana pointed out. Then read the sign. "Hmm, looks like tonight's cocktail is "Soultini."" He continues. ""Let your soul open up with this cocktail and take yourself to the next level!" Sounds pretty good! Huh, looks like there are days a singer comes in..."

Akira then looks at the section about the singer. "Ah! This works perfectly..." He said.

"Today's a day that a singer's coming in!" Morgana said.

"Okay, guess I'll head in!" Akira said.

"Let me guess, you're inviting Makoto?" Morgana asked.

"To be fair... My first time ended up with Akechi after all." Akira responded.

"Then I'm gonna take a stroll. Just let me know when we're heading home." Morgana said. He then jumps out of the bags.

Akira get's out his phone and calls Makoto.

Makoto answers. "Hello, Akira! Do you need something...?"

"Are you free tonight?" Akira asked.

"Huh? I am... Why? Do you have a date planned?" Makoto asked.

"I do." Akira responded.

"Okay, I'll go... Where are we meeting?" Makoto asked.

"A Jazz Club in Kichijoji!" Akira answered.

"...But isn't that place filled with alcohol!?" Makoto asked.

"I've read the sign, they serve non-alcoholic to minors." Akira responded.

"Okay... I'll be there in about 20 minutes, see you soon." Makoto said. She then hangs up.

-/-

Akira then walks inside and goes up to the front counter.

The Jazz Club Manager notices Akira. "Hm...? Oh, it's you. You came here with Akechi-fun before."

"Yeah, that's right..." Akira responded.

"My name's Muhen... I'm the manager of this jazz club. I'll welcome any friend of Akechi-kun's here. But just as the sign said outside, I can't serve alcohol to high schoolers." Muhen said. "Sorry, but you'll have to make do with non-alcoholic drinks."

"Oh, that fine..." Akira responded.

"But hey, the non-alcoholic drinks taste just as good." Muhen said.

"Anyway, table for two!" Akira said.

"Very well. The cover charge is 3,000 yen. Okay... I'll take that." Muhen said. "You can sit down anywhere that's open. That said, try not to be disruptive, all right?"

"Thanks." Akira said. And headed over the table near the signer stage.

Kichijoji

"Kichijoji! This is Kichijoji!" The Station Recording played.

Makoto got off her train. When she got off, knows where penguin sniper is. But however has never seen anywhere that looks like a jazz club. Makoto walks to the information desk.

"Excuse me! Don't you where a jazz club is?" Makoto asked.

"Just go down that second walkway and take a right turn." A woman at the desk said.

"Okay, thanks!" Makoto said. She then goes down the path the woman at the information desk said.

Jazz Club

Makoto arrives at the entrance. "This must be it..." She said then said and walks inside. She goes up to front counter. "Um... Hello, did someone with black hair and glasses come in here?"

Muhen looks at Makoto. "Oh did he invite you here? He's just down at that table." He points at the table Akira is at. "And before you go there, just as the sign said outside, I can't serve alcohol to a high schoolers. Sorry, but just like your friend." He continues. "You'll have to make do with non-alcoholic drinks."

"That won't be a problem... I don't tend on drinking anyway." Makoto said.

"At any rate you don't have to pay since yours is included with his cover charge." Muhen said. "That said, try not to be disruptive, all right? Tell him your drinks will be arriving soon."

"Sure, I'll do just that..." Makoto said. She then moves to the table where Akira is. "Hey!"

"Hey!" Akira said.

The couple then both kissed each other on the lips.

A blushed creeped up on Makoto cheeks, as usual. "The manager said our drinks will be prepared soon..." Makoto then informs. She then takes a moment to look at the place. "To think you know places like this too... It's simply amazing... O-Oh. I suppose it would be rude of me to look around while there're so many people here..."

"I'd suppose so..." Akira responded.

A waiter then brought their drinks over to their table. A singer then walks up stage.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2AL_-EbJt8E>

"Oh, there's a singer here... It really is different to hear the piece being performed live." Makoto pointed out. "Wait, did you plan this?"

"Maybe..." Akira responded.

Makoto then blushed. "The things you do for me sometimes..." 

The couple then picked up their drinks and each took a sip.

"This is good. Are these the kinds of cocktails that adults drink...?" Makoto asked.

They then started a conversation between each other.

"When I think about what we're doing over there, I get so motivated. I've been trying to remember the basics of aikido for that purpose." Makoto said.

"It's quite funny, because we've really relied on our Personas most of the time." Akira responded.

"It's not just about physical movement. Being mentally in control is part of the fundamentals as well." Makoto continued.

Their conversation lasted a while until their drinks were both empty.

"It's gotten so late... I was nervous at first, but it's very homey here." Makoto said. "To think this started out as a date. I feel like talking with you helped me to remember my original resolve. Thanks you."

"It looks like spending time in the jazz club has had an effect on Makoto's heart!" Akira said in his head.

"Thank you for inviting me today. It was really fun." Makoto said.

"Would possibly like to go again?" Akira asked.

"Yes! Just as long it's with a curtain someone I know..." Makoto said. She then blushed. "And is a very special person to me..."

Akira sees the smile on his girlfriends face. He can easily say it was another successful date.

"Oh, look at the time. We should get going." Makoto said.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE>

Akira and Makoto leave the Jazz Club and head to the train station. And ran into Morgana along the way. They both the next train and sat next to each other until the a station speaker interrupted their last quite moment for the night.

"Kichijoji Appartments! This is Kichijoji Appartments!" The Station Recorder played.

"Good bye for now." Makoto said.

Akira and Makoto proceeded to kiss once again, but Makoto quickly moved her head to kiss Akira's neck instead.

"Oh goodness me, did I mess?" Makoto teased. "Anyway, I'll going now!" Makoto said she then left the train.

Akira couldn't help but smile.

"What was that!?" Morgana asked.

-/-

Thursday 8/18 - School Gate - Daytime

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZnKgd7Mw9S8>

Makoto is at the school gate of Shujin, Akira comes running up to her. "Hey, Makoto!" He said.

"Hey, Akira!" Makoto responded. "Um... if it's all right with you, could we... be together?"

"Yeah... Of course we can." Akira responded.

"What place do you have in mind this time?" Makoto asked.

"Well... Are you hungry? Because I know of a popular ramen shop in Ogikubo." Akira suggested.

"Hm, I haven't been to a ramen shop in a long time..." Makoto said. "It would be nice to go again. Can I ask that you show me where it is?"

"It's a date then." Akira said. He grabbed his hand and headed to the train station.

Ramen shop

When Akira and Makoto arrived, they were greeted to a long line.

"Look at that line...! Could it really be that good...?" Makoto said. "It's hard to tell just from looking at the place."

"*sigh* We're going to be waiting for a while..." Akira said.

"...It does smell great though. Um, should we get in line?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah... Let's do it before some else takes our spot." Akira said.

Akira and Makoto then got in just before someone pinched in.

After waiting for a quite a while to get inside. The couple both had their bowls. Makoto especially looked genuinely happy.

"I've never had ramen this delicious before. I even ended up drinking the broth!" Makoto said. "To be honest... the last time I was in one of these shops was back with my father..."

"You've pretty been anywhere with your father, huh?" Akira responded.

"Well... Yeah, Sis wasn't the type of people that was able to go anywhere she liked to..." Makoto said.

"What does Shiro and Sae-san not have in common at this point?" Akira asked.

"It's... a little difficult going to one of these places alone, don't you think?" Makoto asked.

"Well... You're not alone now." Akira responded.

"*chuckle* Thanks. I wonder if being with you helped me break out of my shell this hard." Makoto said. "Either way, now that I know what I want to be doing in life... You'll be there to stop be from going back the way I used to be, right?"

"...Why do you have to word it like you're going back in?" Akira responded.

"*chuckle* Sorry... But that aside." Makoto said. "Thank you for today. I feel like I might actually get addicted to this ramen..." Makoto then continues. "I may even get an extra-large bowl next time. They won't kick me out if I take too long, right?"

"Possibly, if the line get restless..." Akira joked.

"Oh... There's still a line outside. Shall we head home?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, let's go..." Akira responded.

As soon as Akira and Makoto left. Akira noticed Makoto has her arm over her stomach almost instantly. "Urk... My stomach feels somewhat heavy... Could we take the longer route home today?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's probably a better idea..." Akira responded. "You still can walk properly, right?"

Saturday 8/20 - School Gate - Daytime

Akira yet again yet to Shujin to see if Makoto was there, and there she was.

"Oh, Akira-kun! Hello..." Makoto said. But she had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Akira asked.

"Well... The cleanse is tomorrow. Is Futaba waken up yet?" Makoto asked.

"Still nothing yet..." Akira answered.

"I see... Well, since you're here now. Are you free today?" Makoto asked. "Incase if we both have plans on the last day of summer vacation... Could we have one more date for the break?"

"Yeah, we can do that?" Akira responded.

"Thank you... In that case, where are we going this time?" Makoto asked.

Akira pulls out his phone. "Let me think..." He said. Akira scrolls through the locations he has been until Tsukishima was highlighted. "There's a monjayaki shop in Tsukishima." Akira suggested.

"Monjayaki... I've actually never had it before. I'm interested in giving it a try though." Makoto said. "Could you take me there, Akira?"

"Well, let's go then!" Akira responded.

Monjayaki Shop

Akira and Makoto arrived and found them selves a table with two empty sets. Makoto immediately looked at the table and see a griddle. She was confused.

"Um... Why is there a griddle on each table? Do the workers come over and cook it in front of you or something?" Makoto asked.

"I've been here with Ryuji before and..." Akira said. "You actually cook it yourself with that spatula over there."

"Wait, so you cook it yourself... on this griddle... with a spatula!? Isn't this a restaurant? Why is the customer making their meal!?" Makoto asked looking more confused.

"Maybe... To help them learn how to cook?" Akira said.

"Is it though? There are things you can cook that doesn't limit to a only a griddle and a spatula you know..." Makoto said. "Hm... Do you know how to make monjayaki?"

Akira knows he can, but he wants to see how well Makoto can do it. "Anything's worth a try." He said.

"True... There has to be a first time for everything. Whether or not you have the willpower to actually go forth and try it is the difference." Makoto stated. "Okay... I'm going to cook the perfect monjayaki!" She then said with confidence.

"Confidence... Okay, we see what you got!" Akira responded.

"Um, excuse me! I'd like to order the most traditional monja on your menu. And let's see..." Makoto said. "I'd also like one of each of the most popular items, from number one down... Oh! And a mental cheese as well, please."

"...What are you planning to do?" Akira said to himself.

Makoto cooked up what she'd call the "perfect monjayaki". and it was messy, but it was still editable.

"I think I'm starting to learn! Monjayaki is so interesting!" Makoto said. "I never expected it to be this much fun...! Could it be that is an alternate form of entertainment?"

"It's not impossible." Akira responded.

"Say, you can still eat more, right? Boys are supposed to be able to eat a lot, after all." Makoto said.

"Where are you getting at?" Akira asked.

Please let me try once more! I promise not to mess it up this time!"

"*chuckle* Okay... But don't go crazy again." Akira said.

The then left once Akira had seconds.

"I ate for too much... Hm, it seems monja is no ordinary food." Makoto stated. "I've put on quite a lot of wight during this break! You don't happen to know where a gym is, do you?"

"Protein lovers in Shibuya." Akira answered.

"Okay, I think I'll go there tomorrow...!" Makoto said.

-/-


	19. The beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futaba has waken up and has crushed Medjed, in result leaving the The Phantom Thieves vicious. Because of Futaba being a shut-in. The Thieves needed to help her open up to them and start getting out of her room again. To top all of that off. Was a day at the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to have the beach section of the game included in the last chapter. But I felt like the last one was already going long enough. So this chapter may end up being shorter as a result. But it does end up too short, then I will make up for it in the next chapter.

Monday 8/29 - Beach - Daytime

<https://youtu.be/-j5wBjQarB0>

Akira, Morgana, Ryuji and Yusuke sat in table with an umbrella trying to keep cool while they wait for Makoto, Ann and Futaba.

"Man, it's packed..." Ryuji said as he looked at the beach with a lack of energy.

Yusuke puts his fingers in form of a frame with it facing Ryuji.

"Sorry for the wait." Ann said, grabbing the attention of the dude.

As Makoto and Ann stood in front of them. Akira was definitely getting some glimpses at Makoto. She blushed but thankfully it didn't grab Ryuji or Yusuke's attention.

"...Hm?" Ann said.

Well... Ryuji started giving a dirty look on Ann.

Ann dropped her inflatable ring. "Ahahahahahaha! Got a better opinion of me now?" She said. Then went up to him to mess with him further. "What, cat got your tongue? C'mon!"

"Are we missing one...?" Akira asked.

Makoto turned around to see Futaba has yet to come out.

Futaba takes her time to come out, just to reveal she has a towel over her face.

Ryuji's jaw dropped having the topical in his mouth dropping out from his mouth.

"This ish perfecsh!" Futaba tried to say with the towel muffling her voice.

She walks with her arms out, but starts to walk away from the group. Makoto then stops her.

"There's nothing perfect about that." Makoto said. She then starts removing the towel off her head. "Stay still for a second. You'll be just fine." When she did she then straightened out Futaba's hair.

Futaba moans, then starts looking around her. Then faces Akira. To which they then gave each other approving looks.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yg1jhWp9GA4>

The Thieves then move over to where they set their stuff. "Oh, It's so hoooooot..." Ryuji moaned.

"There's a lot of people here... Are you okay, Futaba?" Makoto asked.

"I'm fine. You guys are here." Futaba responded.

"It's almost lunchtime." Ann pointed out.

"Nooo, the squid's staring at me." A Woman in a Swimsuit said. Catching the Thieves attention.

"It's cooked, so don't worry. Would you even eat squid if I'm not around?" The Man is a Swimsuit asked.

The award silence filled the area. The the thieves put their attention on them.

"Why don't we eat lunch too?" Ann asked.

"I'll go get some stuff for us then." Ryuji said.

Futaba reaches into the bag behind her and brings out a container.

"You're eating that even here!?" Yusuke asked.

"My staple food." Futaba responded.

-/-

As the group had lunch. They couldn't help but talk to themselves.

<https://youtu.be/-j5wBjQarB0?t=23>

"This should be a familiar flavour, yet how does it taste so good?" Yusuke asked himself.

Ryuji faces Makoto then asks. "What's up Makoto? You ain't eatin' much."

"Oh, um..." Makoto started to respond.

"Not feeling' well or somethin'?" Ryuji asked.

"You just don't get it, do you, Ryuji? When a girl's in a swimsuit, she wants to look as slim as possible." Morgana said. ""Still, you're worrying too much. Did you make sure to eat breakfast?"

"Mona lacks tact." Futaba said.

"So, whadda we do now? Should we play some beach volleyball?" Ryuji suggested.

"Oh, sorry. Us girls already made plans to ride a banana boat." Ann responded.

"We could only rent a three-person one. Sorry." Makoto said.

"...What a shame." Akira said.

"Wait... Then what about us?" Ryuji asked.

"Keep an eye on our stuff." Ann said.

"Pfff, Hell no! Why you gotta treat us like that!?" Ryuji ranted. "We're celebrities making' headlines! You should treat us better!"

"I do think they're not bad in the Metaverse, but in reality... Strange, isn't it?" Makoto said.

Akira's jaw dropped. "...Makoto!?" He responded. She just gave him the "I'm sorry." look in response.

"They can steal, but they don't seem like they can steal a girl's heart at all." Ann taunted.

"Pfff, you wouldn't know...!" Akira said under his breath.

"Hm...!?" Futaba somehow picked up on what Akira said.

"B-But... Lady Ann..." Morgana started talking.

"Can we get to the banana boat already?" Futaba asked while she gets out of her chair.

Makoto then stands up. "Oh, sorry. We'll go now." She said, and starts walking Futaba with her.

"We'll switch when we're done. Keep an eye on our stuff for us!" Ann taunted again. Then strats to catch up to Makoto and Futaba.

"Banana! Banana!" Futaba chanted. "Whea! The seat's wet!"

"Whoa wait up! It's dangerous if you run out like that!" Makoto yelled.

"Dammit... They don't get how amazin' we are." Ryuji said.

"I felt attacked..." Akira said.

"We risk our lives bein' phantom Thieves. There's no way we're the same as other guys around here." Ryuji said. "Shouldn't we be havin' more good times in reality too!?"

"You have a point." Akira said.

"Right? Don't you agree, Yusuke?" Ryuji asked.

"Well... if you put it that way, you may be right." Yusuke responded.

"Ann and the other's don't get it 'cause they're always around us." Ryuji said.

"Hey, how do we get Lady Ann to notice how amazing we are as Phantom Thieves?" Morgana asked.

"Well, we gotta steal... you-know-what." Ryuji responded.

"Hearts?" Akira asked.

"Ann made fun of us and all. Let's show them what we're really made of." Ryuji said.

"I see. I just need to prove my skills on reality as well..." Morgana said.

"Let's steal all the hearts with the skills we've honed as Phantom Thieves!" Ryuji said. "I'm sure girls will be all over us, considering the vibes we give off!"

Before Akira could speak against it. Yusuke speaks. "Very well, let's do this. Pulling off our work in reality doesn't sound bad."

"It's settled then. So... Mona, you're in charge of watching over our stuff, okay?" Ryuji said.

"Huh?" Morgana questioned.

"All right, let's hurry up and go." Ryuji said.

"Akira, Ryuji and Yusuke took off leaving Morgana behind.

"Hey what the hell! Get back here! Don't leave me behind!" Morgana yelled.

"Oh god..." Akira said under his breath while he was walking. For two reasons.

-/-

After Makoto, Ann and Futaba were finished on the banana boat...

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUgGNJBqFII>

"Huh? Where are the guys?" Makoto asked.

They're gone.

"Hey, Mona is still there!" Futaba pointed.

"Hey, Morgana! Where did the others go?" Ann asked.

"Ryuji went and complained about how "we can't seem to steal a girl's heart at all"... So Ryuji and Yusuke went off to try and hit on some girls..." Morgana explained. "Even Akira got dragged into it."

"What childish attitude..." Futaba responded.

"Maybe we shouldn't have said those in front of them..." Makoto said. "I'll go find them."

"I'll go with you!" Ann responded. "Futaba, are you going to be okay watching our stuff?"

"I'll be fine, Mona is still here after all." Futaba said.

Makoto and Ann went off but then got stopped by a couple of dudes. "Hey, you two!"

Makoto and Ann stopped walking. A Pretentious Man starts talking. "Don't you two want to come on our boat party! It'll be a blast!"

"Nope, we're not interested!" Ann said.

"Just come along with us. You'll enjoy it!" A Wealthy-Looking Man said.

"We're here with friends." Makoto responded.

"C'mon, don't lie to us, baby." The Pretentious Man responded. "How about you come for a nice cruise on our boat?"

"There's going to be a party too. Tons of celebrities and industry people will be coming along." The Wealthy-Looking Man added.

"Are you even listening to us!?" Ann asked.

Akira, Ryuji and Yusuke then walked up. "Sorry 'bout the wait." Ryuji said.

"Huh, so you were serious about being here with friends." The Pretentious Man said.

"That's what we've been saying form the start!" Ann responded.

"Don't you find it boring spending your time with kids like them?" The Wealthy-Looking Man asked.

"It's far more interesting than anything involving you two." Makoto jabbed.

"What was that?" The Pretentious Man responded.

"And I'm only going to say this once. Back off away from them!" Akira threatened.

"You picking a fight, punk!" The Pretentious Man responded.

"Hey, let's just let the children have fun with fellow children." The Wealthy-Looking Man said. "We'll be going now!"

"Good! Leave!" Akira responded.

The two men then walked off.

"What creeps...!" Ann said.

"Thanks for coming in like that. Those guys just wouldn't stop pestering us." Makoto said.

"They got lucky." Akira responded.

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"It things'd gone bad, you would've just sent'ed to the hospita-" Ryuji starts talking, Akira then elbows him. "Ow! oh, U-Uhhh... never mind. It's nothing."

"By the way, Where are Futaba and Morgana?" Yusuke asked.

Futaba and Morgana run up to Yusuke. "Ooooh! Are those lobsters? One in each hand!?" Futaba said.

"I was wondering about that myself." Ann said.

"Are you going to make them into sashimi? Or perhaps roast them whole!?" Morgana asked.

Futaba then tried to grab them, while Yusuke tries the keep out of her reach.

"Enough of your vile postulations! These are purely for the sake of visual appreciation!" Yusuke responded.

"We did tons of stuff today. All infall, I guess coming' to th beach was pretty worth it!" Ryuji said.

"By the way, Yusuke. Are you going to afford the train fare home?" Makoto asked.

"GAH!" Yusuke gasped in responce.

Futaba snatched one of the lobsters and starts running off. "Mehehehe!" She chuckled.

"Hey! Come back with that!" Yusuke yelled chasing after her.

-/-

<https://youtu.be/-j5wBjQarB0?t=23>

Later on, Ann goes splashing Makoto. As she tries to slash back, she just couldn't. While Futaba is chilling in a blow up ring.

Akira and Yusuke pat a buffed sand body over Ryuji.

Even later. The Thieves play volley ball with Akira, Ryuji and Yusuke on one side. With Makoto, Ann and Futaba on the other. Makoto slams the ball hard on the dude's side.

Everyone was in shock while Makoto feels grate about herself.

Akira then focus' on her. "Nice slam!" He complemented.

"Thank you!" Makoto responded.

While the sky still didn't have long left of being blue. Akira and Makoto were on seats having drinks. Akira moves his over to her face, shaking it offering to share. Makoto leans in to have a sip.

"I ship it!" Futaba said.

Makoto accidentally spat it out as the couple heard Futaba's voice. She was just innocently standing in front of them.

"What?" Akira said in response.

"Mehehehe!" Futaba chuckled. And took off.

-/-

Afternoon

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwDH_QALISg>

Sunset has finally approached.

"We should probably start heading home." Makoto suggested.

"Agreed. Let's pack up." Yusuke responded.

"Futaba seemed fine in the crowd too, so it looks like she's overcome her last exercise." Ann said.

"Hey, Futaba. We're goin' home. Stop standin' around and help us." Ryuji yelled.

Futaba keeled down by the water having everyone concerned.

Akira walks up beside here. "Futaba?" He asked.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=krtgiMY4wHI>

"You know... All this time, I thought that is was my fault that my mom died." Futaba said.

"Uh-huh..." Ryuji responded.

"It's because everyone said that I killed her. Everyone looked at me thinking I was a murderer." Futaba said. "I ended up hating the world. That's why I shut myself in and covered my ears."

She then stands up. "I wished... I wished my mom would come back to life." Futaba continues. "Sometimes, I'd wake up and think it was all a dream. But nothing had changed in the world. That's why I'd sleep again. It'd be a repeat of that..."

"Ah..." Makoto responded.

"I loved my mom. I wanted to become like her. How she'd work late into the night. How she'd wake up early and make me a boxed lunch every day." Futaba continues. "How she'd do her best to further her research. How she'd scold me for peeking at her notes.

"It was cognitive psience, wasn't it?" Makoto said.

Futaba turns around. ""The cognitive world can become distorted through desires. If it becomes distorted, a person begins exhibiting problematic behaviour in reality."" Futaba explains from hat she recalls. ""That cognitive world disappears when you remove it's core, and further problematic actions stop.""

"Isn't that about Palace?" Ann asked.

Makoto nods.

"That's the Metaverse! She knew about that?" Morgana asked.

"It made no sense back then, but now I understand, after it actually happened to me." Futaba said. "All I thought about was my mom. I was trapped in a cognitive labyrinth. I couldn't get out of it. There was nothing I could do by myself."

"That's why you asked us to steal your heart? That's a huge jump in logic in so many ways!" Ryuji said.

"At first, I didn't believe the rumours about the Phantom Thieves... That they steal hearts." Futaba said. "But I overheard you accidentally. I learned that you were near me."

"Overheard? Ah, the bug... So why were you listening in on Leblanc in the first place?" Yusuke asked.

"I had to keep an eye on Sojiro. Make sure he was actually working." Futaba answered.

"Talk about an awful hobby..." Ryuji responded.

"You talked about stealing hearts. When I heard that, I was so happy I jumped up and down. I thought, maybe the Phantom Thieves could cure my heart." Futaba said.

"You could've just told us from the start..." Ann responded.

"You might've been wary of me if I asked out of nowhere. And besides, you could've been bad guys. That's why I cautiously got in contact with you. I checked many times to see how you'd react." Futaba responded. 

"Yes, you had us twisted around your little finger." Makoto said.

"But, Futaba, you didn't talk to anyone besides Boss for a long time, right?" Ann asked. "You must've needed a lot of courage to contact the Phantom Thieves."

"...There were two reasons for it. One was Medjed's taunt. The Phantom Thieves were so pitiful, it frustrated me." Futaba said. I would've been in trouble if they got disbanded too..."

"Indeed. You were our only hope." Yusuke responded.

"The other was what I heard through wiretapping Leblanc." Futaba said. "Sojiro was being blamed with lies, like abusing me... He was being threatened to spill everything my mom..."

"Talk about makin' s*** up." Ryuji said.

Makoto fell silent. She knew who did it...

"It made me sad, and it hurt. I thought, I have to save Sojiro. I gotta do something." Futaba said.

"So that's why..." Ann said.

"But the Phantom Thieves... I didn't think you guys would be taking such risks for me." Futaba said. "I didn't think you'd worry about me so much. I'm sorry that I acted like I doubted you guys."

"Do you believe in us now?" Ann asked.

"Yeah. I can tell. You aren't bad guys." Futaba answered. "That's why I have a request. Let me join your team.

"Why would you need to request it?" Akira asked.

"He's right. There's nothin' to join. You're already one of us." Ryuji said.

"I'll be honest. Changing people's hearts isn't my goal. I want to learn what happened to my mom..." Futaba confessed. "The reason why she was killed."

"Killed?" Yusuke asked.

"It was written in her notes. Should the self in the cognitive world die, the self in the real world lose consciousness..." Futaba said.

"It this about mental shutdowns?" Ryuji asked.

Yusuke then said. "Then, the primal that Kaneshiro mentioned..."

"Yes, that could be the case." Makoto responded. "I don't like pursuing this line of thought, but perhaps your mother's Shadow was..."

"I don't know for sure... But right before my mom died, She didn't seem right." Futaba said.

"In what way?" Ryuji asked.

"No matter how much I talked to her, she wouldn't answer back. And she didn't jump into the road. It was more like she collapsed and fell in..." Futaba said. "That's why I thought what was written in the notes was real and looked into it. I read books, checked these that were released online... I even snuck into the networks of various research labs to look at their classified data."

"That's why you're good at hacking... What kind of brain do you have?" Ryuji said.

"And let me guess, you found nothing?" Akira said.

"But, I didn't figure anything out. My mom's research was nowhere to be found." Futaba said. "She was killed by someone, and her research was treated like it never existed. It bet it's them... Those adults in the black suits who read the fake suicide note. I'll never forgive them."

"Futaba..." Ann said.

"If I stay with you guys, I think I can find out more about that world. Then eventually, it might even lead to those men in black." Futaba said. "It's a super-personal reason why I wanna join you... Is that okay? Or would I just be dead weight?"

"If anything, you're dependable. Ain't that right, Mona?" Ryuji said.

Why are you looking at me? Are you trying to say I'm inadequate!?" Morgana said.

"Well, She was more useful than you, as a matter of fact." Ryuji responded.

"Hey, that's inexcusable!" Morgana bursted.

"This is what our Phantom Thieves are like, but I hope we get along, Futaba." Makoto said.

"Thanks." Futaba responded.

-/-

<https://youtu.be/-j5wBjQarB0?t=23>

"Let's leave those two be... Why don't we lose no time and decide on Futaba's code name?" Ann suggested.

"What's that?" Futaba asked.

"It's not cool if we called each other by our real names." Ann said.

"Joker, Skull, Mona, Panther, Queen... And I'm Fox." Yusuke said.

"In Futaba's case... "Hacker" wouldn't be right, would it?" Makoto asked.

"Nah, that's too obvious." Akira responded.

""Mech"?" Ann suggested.

""PC"?" Yusuke suggested.

"No." Futaba said.

"Why don't we go literal and call her "Goggles"?" Morgana suggested.

"Super lame. You've got no taste, kitty." Futaba said.

"Haha, in your face!" Ryuji chanted.

"You're not even trying!" Akira jabbed.

"Do you have any good ideas for Futaba's code name?" Ann asked.

"Pharaoh." Akira suggested.

"I'll curse you." Futaba responded.

"What would you want it to be, Futaba?" Makoto asked.

"Hm... "Oracle." With my vision, I'll you all to victory." Futaba said.

"Sounds great." Ann said.

"Then, Futaba'll be Oracle." Ryuji said.

"But man, I never even dreamed that the rumoured Phantom Thieves would be so close!" Futaba said.

"Same goes to you. To think you'd be the daughter of a Metaverse researcher... Talk about a mysterious fate." Morgana said.

"Should we get going then?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, we stalled enough..." Akira said.

"Yup! Let's go home!" Futaba said.

The Phantom Thieves packed up all of their stuff and changed from their swimsuits into their casual cloths before catching the train back to Shibuya. Everyone went their separate ways once they arrived. Expect Akira, Makoto, Morgana and Futaba.

-/-

Underground Walkway - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwDH_QALISg>

"You're still with us, Makoto?" Futaba asked.

"Well, my platform isn't too far away from yours..." Makoto responded.

"Hey, Morgana. Can you wait with Futaba?" Akira asked.

"Oh... Yeah, sure!" Morgana responded.

"Um... What's going on?" Futaba asked.

"Just wait, I'll be back in three minutes." Akira said. He escorts Makoto to her platform.

"It's a shame we won't be together for a while..." Makoto said. "Since second-years have the school trip coming up."

"I kinda wish I could take you with me." Akira said.

"Come on, It'll be for a week at most." Makoto said. "Hey, it's fine with you if I can crash with you for any night, right?"

"Will that be okay?" Akira asked.

"That's if my sister isn't home for that of course." Makoto said. "To be frank, ...I honestly shouldn't even be in a relationship right now because of her expectations. But that's not going to stop me."

"So Sae-san doesn't even know..." Akira said.

"The train is now arriving, please watch your step!" The Train Station speaker played.

"That's mine, I'll be going now." Makoto said. The couple then kissed each other. "I love you, Akira."

"I love you too, Makoto." Akira said. He watched Makoto go into her train, it then takes off.

"You two really are a thing, aren't you?" Futaba said.

Akira sighed at her comment. Futaba was clearly watching that entire time.

-/-

Saturday 9/3 - Cafe Leblanc - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tx-6-wAid70>

Akira's phone goes off to see a new text message in the Phantom Thieves group chat.

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Don't forget to prepare yourselves for the trip, OK?"

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"You're really sounding like a teacher right now, What're you even saying that for?"

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Didn't I tell you? I'll be coming along."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"What?"

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"The teachers have asked me to chaperone the trip in their place."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Wait, what!? I didn't hear a damn thing about that!"

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Is there a problem?"

**Me**

"I'm glad we can go together."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Yes. I was worried about how many troublemakers will be there."

**Ryuji** **Sakamoto**

"Are you talking about us!?"

**Ann Takamaki**

"But why are they having you go at all, Makoto?"

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"It seems some teachers have to stay behind to deal with that tabloid article."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"So, they decided to get a couple of third-years to act as additional chaperones."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"It seems a few other besides myself will be going as well."

**Ann Takamaki**

"Oh, I see."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"Either way, this overseas trip has been truly long-awaited."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"I expect leaving Japan will be a great eye-opener for us."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"This is a wonderful opportunity, so we should e sure to enjoy it."

**Futaba**

"Don't forget souvenirs!"

"What the hell..." Morgana fell silent.

Akira then sees Akechi at the counter. "Hey, Akechi!" He greeted.

"Welcome hone, Kurusu-kun. I hope you don't mind that I'm intruding on your home again." Akechi said.

"Not a problem." Akira responded.

"I expect we've both had a long day. I was out until now with work, but I think I finally can take break..." Akechi said. "You're not planning on anything too strenuous tonight, are you?"

"Not much." Akira answered.

"Then perhaps we can talk over some of Boss's coffee..." Akechi suggested.

"Not that I'm complaining, but if you two are so tired, maybe you could use a bath more than a coffee." Sojiro said. "I mean, there's a bathhouse right there."

"A bathhouse? That doesn't sound too bad." Akechi said. "Want to come with me, Kurusu-kun? I'd appreciate it if you could show me the way."

"I feel like my bond with Akechi will grow stronger soon..." Akira said in his head.

"You go, I'll be waiting upstairs..." Morgana said, he then jumped out of the bag.

"Okay, come on." Akira said.

"Oh... really? If that's the case, I suppose I'll take you and Boss up on that suggestion." Akechi said.

The two then left Leblanc. To the bathhouse.

-/-


	20. Hawaii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Phantom Thieves wait for Futaba to analyse the data Makoto stole from Sae. They head set off to Hawaii for their school trips. With Makoto as a chaperone. Akira will get more time with her after all.

Sunday 9/4 - Akihabara - After School

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GBciQVf_PI>

"I can't believe you won that Jack Frost in the first go!" Morgana said.

"I know right? That normally never happens to me." Akira responded. He then stops to see a goods shop on his right. He then decides to walk in.

"Welcome hom- I mean, welcome! Are you looking for anything, sir?" An Otaku Shop Employee asked.

Akira looked around, to see a Motorbike Figure. "I take that one, thanks." He said pointing the figure.

The Otaku Shop Employee handed it to Akira and he paid for it. "Thank you very muuuch." She said.

Akira then walks out.

"Let me guess, you're giving that to Makoto?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah. Eventually..." Akira answered.

"What do you mean eventually?" Morgana asked.

"Well Yusuke and Futaba still have their own set of issues. And clinical trials have still yet to be done." Akira explained. "They're keeping me busy that I don't know the time I'm available for Makoto, and I'm sure she's still busy herself..."

"...True." Morgana responded.

-/-

Tuesday 9/6 - Leblanc Attic - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tx-6-wAid70>

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"We will be parting ways tomorrow. I pray both trips go safely."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Thank you. Take care of yourself, Yusuke."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"And Futaba, we'll be relying on you for the analysis."

**Futaba**

"Leave it to me."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Just let us know if anything comes up, k?"

**Futaba**

"A-OK!"

**Ann Takamaki**

"Then off we go! Look after Morgana for us."

**Futaba**

"Have a nice trip!"

"You guys are still talking about that trip...?" Morgana asked.

Akira walks up to Morgana. "Morgana?" He said.

"...You need something? Everything's fine. You don't need to worry about me..." Morgana said. "Your school trip's tomorrow, right? You don't need to worry about us."

Akira then shrugged it off and over to his bed. "Hey... Uh... Never mind." Morgana said. "Have fun on your trip..."

Akira shrugged it off again and went to sleep.

-/-

Wednesday 9/7 - Leblanc Attic - Daytime

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE>

Akira packed his suitcase and was about to take off.

"You're taking off, huh?" Sojiro said. He walked up closer. "Don't go cutting loose 'cause I'm not there to keep an eye on you."

"Give it rest, please." Akira responded.

Sojiro then looks at Morgana. "I'll look after Futaba and the cat while you're gone. You owe me one." He said. He then goes back downstairs.

Akira then walks up to Morgana. "we'll talk more about our next job once you get back." Morgana said.

"I almost forgot about that." Akira responded.

"Well someone's excited for their vacation..." Morgana said. He then leaped off the couch going down stairs.

-/-

Airport - Afternoon

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FR9ioyU8zMI>

Everyone from Shujin got on a train to the airport. Akira and Makoto had sat next to each other from the travel, and walked together on the way inside handing each others hands and handles of their suit cases.

"I still couldn't believe I have to go to Hawaii again..." Makoto said.

"I mean, it's not getting in the way of your exams, right?" Akira asked.

"No it isn't, and Sis is already fine with it." Makoto said. "I more worried about how much I'll need to catch up on when I get back. And how student council meetings will go without me."

"Oh... right." Akira responded.

"But, The positive note for me is... I get to be with you..." Makoto said.

"How about we get our luggage sorted before thinking about that." Akira said.

"You're right..." Makoto responded. "Huh. We're already there."

Evening

Akira, Makoto and Ann were standing around together waiting to be checked in.

"I'm so sleepy..." Ann said with her voice lacking energy with a yarn.

"It'll take over six hours to get there, so why not sleep on the plane?" Makoto suggested.

"I'll do that..." Ann said.

"Oh! It's almost time to check in." Makoto said.

"Phew, looks like it's gonna take off on time." Ann said. "I feel like a lot of flights headed to America tend to run late or get canceled..."

Ann then noticed she hasn't seen Ryuji. "Is it just me or is Ryuji not here yet?" She said.

"Now that you say that, I haven't seen him..." Akira responded.

Makoto turns around. "...Oh!"

Ryuji eventually runs up to them looking exhausted. "*gasp* I wasn't expectin' to make a mad dash like this..." He said.

"Coming late even on a day like this?" Ann said.

"That's all you're bringing?" Makoto asked.

"It's only four nights, right? Ain't it enough?" Ryuji asked.

"Maybe for you." Akira responded.

"See?" Ryuji said.

"I think that was sarcasm..." Makoto responded.

Mishima then walks up to the group. "Hey, guys, they want us to gather near the boarding gate soon." He said. He then takes off.

"Why din't we take a group shot before we take off?" Ann suggested.

"Ooh, sounds good!" Ryuji said. He then walks by Akira from his behind right. "You be our cameraman, okay?"

Ann walks by his other side behind. "Lemme join in too!" She said. "You too, Makoto."

Makoto walks up directly next to Akira. "All right." She said.

"Here goes." Akira said. He puts his phone on the selfie cam.

"Huh? Where am I supposed to look?" Makoto asked. Without answer, Akira took the photo.

"Lemme see, lemme see!" Ryuji said. The group looked at the photo and it turned out great. Shortly after just to get a text from Futaba.

**Futaba**

"Ryuji, you've got crap in your eyes..."

"What? Holy s***, she's right..." Ryuji said as he rubbed them.

"How could you tell, Futaba?" Ann asked herself.

"Yeah, the timing was perfect too..." Akira said.

**Futaba**

"You surprised?"

**Futaba**

"I snuck an app on Akira's phone."

**Futaba**

"I can see all I want through his camera!"

**Futaba**

"You're looking now, right Akira?"

**Futaba**

"Mwehehe. You can't underestimate the original Medjed."

"I'll be damned..." Akira respond.

"Talk about a nasty trick..." Ryuji said.

"I am so glad she's not an enemy of ours." Makoto said.

-/-

Thursday 9/8 - Hawaii: Waikiki Beach - Daytime

<https://youtu.be/-j5wBjQarB0?t=23>

After arriving to Hawaii and getting everyone's rooms assigned. Everyone was free to go out and about. The Phantom Thieves gathered at Waikiki in their swimsuits.

"So this is Waikiki!" Ann said.

"There sure are a ton of people here. And... a lot of tall buildings, like hotels." Ryuji responded.

"It's a little too clean here. It feels like an artificial resort." Ann commented.

"Still, look how clear the ocean is. The palm trees definitely give off a tropical vibe too." Makoto responded.

"I thought Ann was pretty impressive, but compared to the foreign ladies... eh." Ryuji said.

"Then stop looking!" Ann bursted out.

"You think so too, don't you? Like, these ladies are massive, unlike the girls in Japan!" Ryuji said to Akira.

"I'm not interested." Akira jabbed, staying true to his girlfriend who was literally right in front of him.

"I'm gonna rip out that tongue of yours!" Ryuji bursted out.

"Moving on, take a look over there. Isn't that Diamond Head?" Makoto asked.

They all turned to see what Makoto was talking about. "Ohh, I saw it from the bus too!" Ryuji said. "But why's it called that? Are diamonds a local product?" He asked Makoto.

"Wouldn't it say online?" Ann said.

They all got out their phones and looked it up. "Ah, there we go. ...Wait, people long ago mistook volcanic rock for it? The eff?" Ryuji said.

"Might as well look up recommended places in Waikiki too. Oh right, I wanted to eat pancakes." Ann said.

"I wonder if there are any online recommendations of scenic spots." Makoto said.

"I'm down for tropical coffee or milkshakes." Akira said.

*chuckle* What else? Tropical curry?" Makoto joked.

"We should check for cheap and popular restaurants then." Ryuji suggested.

Makoto released what her group were doing. "...Hey, we're on our phones and chatting. This is no different from when we're in Japan." She said.

Even if we're overseas, we can see all the news in Japan if we got out phones..." Ryuji said. "It's like... this ain't what I was expectin'..." Ryuji said.

"We should do something that's more Hawaii-like." Ann lightly bursted.

"What's... Hawaii-like?" Ryuji asked.

"Hula dancing?" Ann questionably suggested.

"Nahuh! I ain't down for that..." Ryuji responded.

Later, the group found some seats near the beach. Akira has a spilt cocoanut in his hand. Makoto walks up to him with her hands behind her back.

"Remember what you did to did me for our picnic?" Makoto asked.

"Of course, why?" Akira responded.

Makoto pulls out a red Hawaiian flower. "Well... This is sort of pay back and sort of isn't, my dear Joker..." She said trying to mimic Akira's signature Joker grin.

Ryuji was beside Akira on his right, with Ann in front of him. "Ann, what's with that look?" He asked.

Ann had the same type of flower Makoto was holding. "Don't flinch and stand still..." Ann said with a dirty look on her face.

Makoto just tucked the one she had into Akira's hair. "You surprisingly don't look bad." Makoto said. She moved to the right end of the bench getting her phone out.

Ryuji trying to push Ann away! "Akira! Will get her off me!?" He said.

"Show them your inner man." Akira responded. Giving him a smug grin.

Ryuji just looks at him. "Dude!? What the hell!?" He bursted.

"Smile for the camera!" Makoto said.

"You're having it on your hair and you're gonna like it!" Ann bursted.

Makoto took the picture. Akira acting chill with Ryuji snuggling from the clutches of Ann.

They then shared a Hawaiian pizza amongst themselves.

Later on Akira and Makoto ditched Ryuji and Ann. And went by the ocean diving for shells together.

Splashed each further in the ocean. Until Akira pulled Makoto back under to kiss her.

Afterwards Makoto was chilling on a seat enjoying her tropical milkshake until Akira went up behind her to scare her. Causing Makoto to spit her drink all over her thighs. "Oh come on...!" She responded.

Finally with the couple looking around at the gift shop. Akira tapped her shoulder thankfully not startling her.

Akira then presented her a statue of Buchimaru with a grass skirt. Makoto covered her mouth at what her boyfriend just found for her. He of course agreed to pay it for her.

-/-

Friday 9/9 - Hawaii: Akira and Mishima's hotel room - Evening

Before Akira and Mishima were going to sleep, Ryuji and Ann came in because of inconvenient circumstances because of both of their roommates. Leaving them to sleep with Akira and Mishima.

"I'm all the way in Hawaii, and I'm stuck sleepin' on the floor..." Ryuji complained. "Hey, where'd Mishima go?"

"He's in the bathroom." Ann answered.

"An't he been in there a while?" Ryuji asked.

"The school trip... Shiho was really looking forward to this..." Ann said.

Ryuji got up. "Ann..." He then said.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwDH_QALISg>

"...Sorry. I didn't mean to bring the mood down." Ann said. "But it's already been almost six months since the, hasn't it? This all feels so strange."

"Right? Hard to believe the rowdy kids at school are now famous all over the world." Ryuji said.

"Unlike my brother, he didn't get to go on a trip like this..." Akira said. "But..."

"Your brother...?" Ryuji asked. "Wait, he's never been on a school trip?"

"My family we constantly at a financial struggle... That's all I'm gonna say." Akira said.

"And you wouldn't be here if you didn't have your record, right?" Ann asked.

"I guess we should leave that topic alone." Ryuji suggested.

"Don't you think we still a lot to learn about each other though?" Ann asked. "You know, things like what kind of people we like... So, time to come clean, Ryuji."

"Me!? Uhhh, well..." Ryuji started. "She's gotta have a good personality. I'm okay with anyone who's modest and nice..."

"What about if two girls with equally good personalities confessed to you at the same time?" Ann asked.

"If they're equally nice? Then it'd haft be the one with the hotter bod." Ryuji answered.

"Good lord..." Akira responded under his breath.

"So looks are what's most important to you." Ann said.

"What!?" Ryuji responded.

"Your first answer was just superficial. The second answer was your true beliefs. Huh, so you really are that kind of guy..." Ann said.

"The ain't fair!" Ryuji bursted.

"What about you, Akira? C'mon, spill the beans. What kind of girl is your type?" Ann asked.

"One who's really smart." Akira answered.

"Wait, are you talking' about her...?" Ryuji asked, referring to Makoto.

"I don't know, Ryuji. Am I?" Akira jabbed.

"Dude... She's out of your league isn't she?" Ryuji asked.

"Speak for yourself." Akira responded.

"Well, I doubt it anyways." Ryuji said. "Well, we answered honestly. It's your turn next. So, What kinda guy do you-" Ryuji starts before getting interrupted.

"S-Someone..." Mishima says in the bathroom.

Ann was wondering what's going on.

"So, what kinda guy do you-" Ryuji tries to say again before getting interrupted again by the toilet flushing.

"M-My stomach... ngh...!" Mishima groaned.

-/-

"That doesn't sound good..." Ann said.

"Y'know, wasn't he drinkin' the tap water earlier?" Ryuji asked. "That's like, the one thing you're not supposed to do when you're outta the country."

Saturday 9/10 - Hawaii: Hotel Lobby - Daytime

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FR9ioyU8zMI>

Akira, Ryuji, and Mishima were standing around in the lobby.

"*sigh* Our trip is almost over... By tomorrow night, we'll be in the airplane heading home." Mishima said.

"Dammit, this isn't how stuff was supposed to go!" Ryuji said.

"What do you mean?" Mishima asked.

"We ended up walkin' around same as we always do in Japan..." Ryuji explained. "I mean we even ate at a freakin' Big Bang Burger! It's like we never left!"

"Whine all you'd like, but that's what the trip was supposed to be." Mishima said.

"But weren't some other guys gettin' all cozy with their girlfriends or some s***?" Ryuji asked.

"I think..." Mishima responded.

"Then that's it! That's what this trip is missin'!" Ryuji said. "C'mon, we totally gotta get movin' burins our free time in the afternoon.

"What are we going to do?" Mishima asked.

"Make a once-in-a-lifetime summer memory! Hawaii's famous for its beaches, and y'know... what happens in Hawaii stays in Hawaii!" Ryuji said. "We can get some girls' numbers durin' the day, then sneak away to 'em at night! You in or what?"

"Me too?" Mishima asked.

"It'll be great! Either of us have girlfriends who'd get mad about it either!" Ryuji said.

"I guess that's true, but..." Mishima said.

Ryuji looks at Akira. "No! I'm not doing that again..." Akira protested.

"C'mon. I know you're actin' all cool, but you're totally comin' with. No question about it." Ryuji said.

"I'd rather be hanging out with-" Akira starts talking before his phone went off.

"Oooh, you get a message? Who could that-" Ryuji starts talking but realises Futaba could be contacting him. "Uhhh actually, you don't gotta answer that. It might be something about you-know-what..."

"Oh... right!" Akira responded.

"C'mon Mishima, let's go!" Ryuji said.

"Wait, what just happened!? It's only going to be the two of us, Sakamoto!?" Mishima responded.

"Don't gimme that look!" Ryuji bursted. "We're goin' to Waikiki! Try n' get a little more excited!"

"Man..." Mishima said.

"Could that have been a Phantom Thieves message? I should check when there's nobody else around..." Akira said in his head.

-/-

Hawaii: Akira and Mishima's hotel room

Akira pulled his phone the see the message, It's Makoto.

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"I'd love to go for a walk on the beach. We're in Hawaii, after all."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"I can finally take a break from my job too..."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"If you don't have any plans, would you like to take a walk with me?"

**Me**

"Let's do it."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Really!? Thanks!"

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Should I wear a swimsuit...?"

**Me**

"Yeah? I'll get into mine myself.

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Well, see you later!"

"We're meeting at the beach. I should hurry and change into my swimsuit..." Akira said in his head.

Hawaii: Waikiki Beach

Akira leaves the hotel to meet with Makoto, his phone off to see a text from Ryuji.

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"What was that message earlier? Was it from Futaba?"

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Wait, don't tell me... Was it a girl!?"

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"C'mon, you gotta make memories with us instead! We bombed it on that in Japan, after all!"

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE>

Akira ignored the message and put his phone way, he stood in front of Makoto.

"Sorry to ask you out here so suddenly." Makoto said.

"It seems like Makoto has been waiting for me here..." Akira said in his head.

She then stood up from the bench. "Being a chaperone is more difficult than I expected. I've had a lot of meetings..." Makoto said. "I honestly wanted to contact you earlier, but this is the first free moment I've had."

"Let's enjoy ourselves, then." Akira said.

"That sounds lovely. All right then..." Makoto said. "Let's take a walk."

The couple walked among the beach until Makoto notices a food stand.

"Oh, a food stand... Garlic shrimp? I've heard heard that's a famous Hawaiian dish." Makoto said. "Are you... adventurous when it comes to food?"

"Yeah, sometimes." Akira answered.

"That's amazing..." Makoto said. "I always just stick with the standard fare. Well, let's give it a try..."

"You two from Japan?" The Shrimp Stand Owner asked.

"Ah. Yes, we are." Makoto answered.

"How 'bout them Phantom Thieves, huh? The guys that steal heart!" The Shrimp Stand Owner said.

Makoto was surprised that he knew about them. "How do you know about them?" She asked.

"Heard about it on the news! They're all the rage in Japan, yeah?" The Shrimp Stand Owner said.

"Seems like we're even making headlines abroad." Makoto said quickly to Akira.

"Say, if y'run into 'em, tell 'em I say hello. And ask 'em to change people's hearts so everyone loves shrimp! *chuckle*" The Shrimp Stand Owner said.

"O-Of course, I'll do just that." Makoto responded.

The couple then got their food.

"The owner gave us a heaping pile of extra shrimp..." Akira said in his head.

"That's amazing..." Makoto said.

The couple then walked over to a seat, they chowed away on what they had on the plates.

"We gazed out over the ocean while we enjoyed the delicate flavours of a foreign country..." Akira said in his head.

"*burp* Oh god, excuse me!" Makoto said. "Oh... Also, I actually wanted to ask you while we were still on summer vacation."

"Hm?" Akira responded.

"What's your family like?" Makoto asked. "I mean, all you told me so far was your brother, Shiro. you even said I reminded you of him..."

"Well, You told me about yours... So I 'pose it's fair." Akira responded. "Shiro always had his mind on his studies. He worked so hard that he even got elected as student council president."

"Well I see why now." Makoto responded.

"He's always wanted to socialise with others, but his desire to ace all of his studies prevented him from doing so..." Akira said. "So became a therapist. To make up for the interactions he never got before he became an adult."

"Hm, I can differently relate. Do you have any other siblings?" Makoto asked.

-/-

"I also have a sister but... I never met her..." Akira answered.

"...Did she die?" Makoto asked.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=krtgiMY4wHI>

Akira looked at Makoto then faced at the ocean. "Yes, but I'd rather not talk more about that." Akira responded. "Even my cousin lost his parents."

"What are their names?" Makoto asked.

"My sister, I don't know. My cousin, Inosuke." Akira answered. "His parents died in an accident. And because I've been sent on probation... All I know is he spent most of this year with Shiro due to my dad's work."

"What about your parents? You can skip telling me their names if you like too..." Makoto said trying not to add more salt to the wound.

"My dad's name is Sachio, he runs a library. It's small but it does do decent. And my mother, her name is Irisa, she works for a wealthy agency. She always cared about what the positives had on her between her colleagues." Akira said. "As for them or I should say about my mom. She suffering from lung cancer."

"Oh! I'm so sorry..." Makoto responded.

Their table all the sudden went quiet.

"I probably shouldn't have brought it up. Especially we should be should enjoying ourselves in our free time." Makoto said. She then stood up. "Let's get rid of our rubbish and get going, shall we?"

They tried to enjoy themselves despite the depressing moment. They walked around until they sat on a bench waiting for watching the sunset.

-/-

Afternoon

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwDH_QALISg>

"...How beautiful." Makoto said admiring the sunset.

Akira turns to her. "Oh, it's already so late." She said. "My sister would be upset if she saw me laid back like this."

"Well, she isn't here too ruin it for you..." Akira responded.

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't particularly eager to go on this trip. But it it's like this... I think I'd like to come again." Makoto said.

"It's been fun." Akira said.

"...Yeah." Makoto responded. "Um... I'd like you to have this."

Makoto passed a Tiki Keychain to Akira. "It's a small wooden keychain... It's dignified, yet warm expression is reminiscent of Makoto..." He said in his head.

"It's not the best souvenir... but it will remind you if the memories we made today." Makoto said.

"I love it." Akira responded.

"Thanks goodness." Makoto said. She then continues to look at the sunset. "Well, we should probably return before it gets dark."

"Just a little longer." Akira said.

Makoto faces Akira. "...I suppose I can't complain about that." She said.

They both faced the sunset. Akira scotched over closer to Makoto, Wraps his arm around her. Makoto blushed, she then kissed Akira on the cheek before laying her head on to him.

"The two of us basked in the stunning Hawaiian sunset. Just me and Makoto..." Akira said in his head.

-/-

Hawaii: Akira and Mishima's hotel room - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE>

Mishima was already back, dressed in his casual cloths.

"First Ohya, and now this." Mishima said to himself.

Akira returns to the room. "Kurusu? I was wondering where you've been..." Mishima said.

"Sorry I took so long." Akira responded. He then went into the bathroom to change into his casual cloths. When he was done, he went to look at the window.

"*gorn* It was terrible getting dragged around by Sakamoto all day..." Mishima said before facing Akira. "Do you think I'll have to go through this on future school events as well?"

"You'll survive, Mishima." Akira responded.

"Th-Thanks? I guess I didn't exactly turn down the invite either..." Mishima said. "*sigh* I don't know... It's fun hanging out with Sakamoto, but he might be too different from me... Is getting a girlfriend my only way out of this situation?"

"Maybe..." Akira responded.

"Oh well... Anyway, we need to wake up early tomorrow. Let's get some sleep, okay?" Mishima said.

While Akira was sleeping. "I had a dream where Makoto was getting captured by a corrupt comic book super hero, and I came to her rescue... I feel a little closer to Makoto..." He said in his head.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

"...I got pulled away from her, into a movie theatre...?" Akira said in his head while he was still dreaming. "Makoto was on the other side of the screen, and she got captured again... I couldn't even push myself through... Oh well, I'm glad it was just a dream..."

-/-


	21. Back at home...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school trip has come to a close, and the Phantom Thieves have returned to Japan. Akira has brought saviours from Hawaii for his family. But because he is restricted from any contact with his family. Sojiro posts them for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, it will be focused on Akira's family this time around. This will be a one time chapter.

Saturday 9/17 - Inaba Postoffice - Afternoon

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gsMrZfeuBkk>

A ripped man in a black summer vest walks up to the post office with young elementary schooler with glasses. They were Shiro and Inosuke.

"Shiro, why are we at the post office?" Inosuke asked.

"Because at a packaged came into our PO box today, Uncle Sachio asked me to pick it up for him." Shiro explained.

"Am I going to be back at Uncle Sachio's again?" Inosuke asked. "I'm getting tired of moving back and forward."

"I know... But it's still only going to be for six more months." Shiro said.

The two cousins walked in, and it was long line ahead from the main desk.

"We're going to be here for a week!" Inosuke wined.

"Don't worry, we'll be out sooner than you think." Shiro said.

20 minutes have flown by, and it was finally Shiro's turn. "Next!" The Female Post Office Clerk yelled out.

"Hello, I'm here to pick up a package..." Shiro explained.

"*sigh* Package pick ups are THAT line..." The Female Post Office Clerk said, pointing left.

Shiro looked at the line, it was longer than the last one. "Oh for god sakes..." He said.

30 minutes in, the cousins were already a quarter away from their turn. "Shiroooo... My feet hurt...!" Inosuke wined.

"We're almost there, just wait a bit longer..." Shiro said.

Evening

Another 40 minutes passed, and Shiro was finally being served. "Next!" The Package Assistant yelled.

Shiro starts talking. "Hi, I'm here to-"

"Name!" The Package Assistant said, interrupting Shiro.

"...Kurusu, Shiro Kurusu." He said.

"Kurusu..." The Package Assistant repeated as he looked at the shelves behind him. "Yep, we have one pack for you!" He then brings it out the desk. "I just need you to sign here..."

Shiro picks up the pen beside him and signs the paper. He then grabs the package. "Come on, let's go..." He said to Inosuke.

-/-

The got into Shiro's car, they were both in their seats, but Shiro hasn't started the car yet. "*sigh*"

"Shiro...?" Inosuke said with concern in his voice.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gSp1EOSznkM>

"Sorry, I'm thinking about Akira again..." Shiro said. "The day I tell him something important, then he is wrongly found guilty on the next day. And I wasn't there when I was needed most..."

Inosuke stayed silent at what Shiro said.

"Sorry... We'll get going now." Shiro said. Before he could start the car, his phone rang. "Hey, dad. Yes I've just picked it up! We got caught in two long lines. We were about to start heading over now. Yes. See you soon." Shiro then hangs up and starts the car, then drives off.

Kurusu Residence

Shiro, Inosuke and Sachio all had dinner together. The entire time, no one spoke into middle of it. Shiro couldn't help but feel like it wasn't the same without Akira and Irisa around. He turned to his father to see he still had that guilty look on his face ever since Akira was found guilty.

"Sorry, I need the bathroom..." Shiro said. He got up out of his seat and went towards it. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, wondering what has he been doing all of these years. He worked hard both school and college to get to where he was now. Because he hardly had enough interactions with Akira before his life as an adult. He didn't feel like he was the same person he thought he was anymore.

Shiro then turned on the tap. Pilled water into his hands and slashed it on to his face. He then got out his phone, with his screen displaying the webpage for the Phansite. And opened a drafted post. "My family is torn apart to hell, my mother has treated my father, brother, and cousin like s***. And won't throw away her petty toxic feminine behaviour that train wrecked it in the first place. Please get her to change her ways." He still was hesitant from posting it. He closed the page and returned to the tabled.

By the time Shiro got back, His father put the package Shiro picked up on the table. "So, who's was the package from?" Shiro asked.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwDH_QALISg>

Sachio looked at the label. "Looking at the stamps, It came all the way from Tokyo." He said. "And Sakura-san is the only one I know that is from Tokyo."

"Wait, wasn't Sakura-san the one who agreed to take Akira in for probation?" Shiro asked.

Sachio opened the package up. "Well, yes... What makes you ask that?" He said.

"I thought Akira was prohibited from contacting us, and vice versa." Shiro said.

"Maybe, Akira asked Sakura-san to send us something?" Sachio presumed.

The three family members looked inside the box, It was all saviours from Hawaii. "Isn't all of that stuff from Hawaii?" Inosuke asked.

"It is..." Shiro said. He then pulled out a letter, he recognised the hand writing. "Dad, I think you're right... Because this letter has Akira's hand writing."

"Can you read it for us." Sachio asked.

-/-

Shiro cleared his throat and started reading the letter.

" _Dear, Dad, Inosuke and Shiro._

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8L_CgMfnVy0>

_I'm writing this letter to let you all know that I've been doing fine. And can say I've been doing good things in Tokyo. I've made a handful of friends and been helping some adults with some their issues._

_There is of course Sakura-san. I've been helping him around Leblanc. He has also been teaching me how to make the best coffee and curry the entire time I've been there._

_There is also a town doctor that runs a client, Tae Takemi. She trying to make a medicine for a patient had a serious medical error. I've been acting as her gina pig to insure she perfects it._

_Another is Toranosuke Yoshida, other wise well known as "No-good Tora". He was branded as a washed up politician, he eventually made his way back up to being a relabel one and his followers admired him for accepting a charge that he was wronged for about 20 years ago._

_There's also a gun enthusiast Munehisa Iwai who runs a model gun store. I've been doing serious chores him as well as cleaned selfs for his popular displays._

_There's a fortune teller in Shinjuku. Chihaya Mifune, She convince that fate is absolute when it comes to fortune telling. I've been doing vacation tests with her to prove otherwise._

_A journalist I've been getting info for, Ichiko Ohya. She has been writing articles on the Phantom Thieves based on what I've been telling her. From the Kamoshida scandal to Akechi's popularity plummet._

_Then theirs my Homeroom teacher, Sadayo Kawakami. She was getting exploited by a deceased students foster parents. I've told her how to stand up to them and their now going to be paying back money they forced her to pay._

_And the school also now has a councillor because of the Kamoshida, Takuto Maruki. He knows about our situation but he his researching how to eliminate heartache from the human using something called "cognitive psciance". I giving him my personal inputs and puts it into it for his progression._

_Now there's Ryuji Sakamoto, he was the first friend I made ever since I transferred to Shujin. He was one of the people that was directly involved with Kamoshida. It was messy it got the track team he was running with shut down. After Kamoshida was gone, I've been helping him get the track team back on their feet._

_One of my classmates, Yuuki Mishima. He's crazy for the Phantom Thieves. He was even the one who started the Phansite you may be aware of. He's been talking to me about how he's using to resolve problems._

_Another on of my classmates, Ann Takamaki. She was Kamoshida's most focused victims. He tried to forcing her into having a relationship with him for her best friend to be a regular on the schools volleyball team. Her best had to go through rehab. I went to stop her from being alone and she is trying to aim for being top model._

_There is also one Student I've made friends with who has a artist scholarship for Kosei High, Yusuke Kitagawa. I've meet him when I was with Ann at one point. He was one of Madarame's former pupils. He started out with wanting Ann to model for him. But then afterwards. I've been trying to help him out of a slump after Madarame turned himself in._

_I've even met a gymnast who goes to our school, Kasumi Yoshizawa. I've helped her out of a couple of messy situations, and even been offering her advice. She trying to aim for top nationals of the gymnast world._

_I even met THE Goro Akechi, he has a negative stance on the Phantom Thieves. I meet him at the TV station and we even filmed together on our social studies trip. We've been talking together about the Phantom Thieves. He thought my way of thinking on the Phantom Thieves intrigued him, even though I'm for them. Sorry if none of you aren't by the way._

_Another friend from Kosei, she a shogi player strategists. Hifumi Togo. She has been giving me shogi lessons return for me helping her develop new moves. She was someone Yusuke has told me about._

_And I don't know if any of you were aware, but Sakura-san has a daughter. Her name is Futaba. For about a year or so. She was living as a shut-in. Her mother died from a collapse and everyone around at the time blamed her for murdering her. She eventually got out and opened up to my friends and myself. Sakura-san too of course. We've been helping her getting used to around people again. And at the moment I'm still trying to help her myself._

_The first week I transferred. I also found an abandoned cat. His name is Morgana. Thankfully Sakura-san let me keep him. But I am taking care of him myself. He meows quite a lot but we've been getting alone ever since I took him in._

_And last but not least. I actually got myself a girlfriend before summer started. Her name is Makoto Niijima. She's our student council present. She has been coming up to me for new experiences since for the past few years, she only keep her mind on studying. So she was much like Shiro. She aiming to be a police commissioner. And to head and organisation that will expose criminals in the shadows, Her father died trying to catch every single one of them. And she believes founding that organisation will also continue his legacy. I just hope our relationship will last till the end of time._

_However, I've just got back from my school trip in Hawaii. And I brought back saviours for you all._

_Mom's and Dad's are the mugs with the wood on the outside._

_Inosuke's is the snow glob._

_And Shiro's is the T-Shirt._

_I hope you all are doing fine. I hope things also get better when I come back, say hi to Mom for me._

_I love you all, from Akira."_

"Akira..." Shiro said.

-/-

"Uncle Sachio? Is Akira in love?" Inosuke asked.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CxDHyhylKrw>

"Yes, It definitely sounds like he does." Sachio responded.

"And she reminds him of me Apparently... But, I guess it's not impossible for good things to come out of probations." Shiro said.

"Besides having a record that will stick to them." Sachio said.

"And some of the people he has become aquatinted with." Shiro said. "To think one of them would be a former pupil of Madarame."

Shiro grabbed out the shirt from the box. "Oh, look at the time. I should be going." He said. He got up from the table. "Well, see you dad.

"Bye son!" Sachio responded.

"Bye Shiro." Inosuke said.

"I'll be seeing you on Tuesday." Shiro said to Inosuke. He then left out of them front door.

Shiro got into his car and started it up. "Akira, finding a girlfriend... A lot like me? What has the world come to?" He said to himself, he then backs up and leaves the house.

-/-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And incase if you were wondering there were tracks for Persona 4, since this chapter takes place in Inaba. I thought it'd be fitting to have some P4 music.


	22. On the mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves have succeeded in changing Okumura's heart along with Haru joining the team. While The group waits for the results and Haru keeping an close eye on her father's condition. Akira checks with Maruki on his research.

Tuesday 9/27 - Nurse's Office - After School

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fv6tSiXqgvM>

"Thanks for coming. So today, I'd like to start off with our usual topic..." Maruki started. "Not! I had you going there, didn't I?"

"Huh?" Akira responded.

"Kurusu-kun, you're in for a real treat today! I know it's been a while since you've had one, too!" Maruki said.

"I'm good on cookies, thanks." Akira responded.

"*chuckle* Even I'm not THAT predictable. So, I recently found this delicious-looking buffet. It's apparently very well-regarded, has all sorts of cuisines..." Maruki said. "Well, thanks to your input, I'm making some real progress on my paper. I'd like to take you to that buffet, as my way of thanking you. How does that sound?"

"Ooh, really?" Akira asked.

"Of course! Honestly, I feel like this won't even cover what I owe you after all you've done for me." Maruki responded. "Well, that settles it, then!"

"Brilliant!" Akira said.

"We should head over there now, before they get too busy." Maruki said.

-/-

Wilton Buffet

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KkyCSrq_UyQ>

When Akira and Maruki arrived, It was was just Wilton, but it didn't matter. Maruki however paid for 6 plates worth of food and a coffee as well for each.

"All right! Now, this is all on me today! No holding back-eat as much as you please!" Maruki said.

"Thanks for the food!" Akira responded.

"Mmhm! Dig in! Although... Maybe I went a bit overboard for my first trip? Hahaha..." Maruki said.

Akira picked up his utensils. "Remind to invite Makoto next time!" He said.

"Oh that reminds me, how's your relationship doing with Mak- I mean Niijima-san so far? Is it going as you inspected?" Maruki asked.

"We've been fine as a couple. She starting to open up to a lot of new experiences ever since." Akira answered. "Asking for your advice was worth it..."

"Well, I glad to hear that. All I can say now is make it worth while..." Maruki said. "Oh, right! Sorry, would you mind if I asked you about something before we eat?"

"Of course...!" Akira answered.

"It's about my paper..." Maruki said. He then looks at a man. "...Hm?" He recognised him. "...Shibusawa?"

The man then turns around. "Huh? Maruki!?" He responded.

"I knew it! Shibusawa, in the flesh! What are you ding here?" Maruki said.

Shibusawa walks up to Maruki. "That's my line. It's rare to see you in a restaurant like this one." He said, then focuses on Akira. "...Oh? And who might this be?"

"Oh, he's uhhh... how do I put it?" Maruki said.

"I'm his pupil." Akira said.

"Pupil...? Are you teaching now or something?" Shibisawa asked.

"No, not exactly... Anyway, this is Kurusu-kun." Maruki responded.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Shibusawa." He said.

"Shibusawa was one of my colleagues back in college. He's the one who recommended I pursue a counselling career." Maruki explained.

"Really...?" Akira responded.

"And I hear it's been doing you some good, too. I catch wind of your goings-on every so often." Shibusawa said. "Honestly, it's big relief. You have so much more compassion than most, but you can also be a bit too carefree."

"You didn't have to mention that part-not that I can refute it..." Maruki responded.

"But anyway! Tell me more about how you've been-fill me in on this guy too!" Shibusawa said.

"Did you forget my name already?" Akira said to himself.

"Oh, uh, but aren't you here with others? What about them?" Maruki asked.

"Eh, it's fine-we just happened to swing by here. They won't mind my being away for a bit." Shibusawa said. "And do you think you two are really gonna be able to tackle all that food on your own?"

"What? Oh... Right." Maruki said.

The three sat down having a conversation, it didn't take long for the table to have more then half of the food eaten already.

"So you're a student at Shujin Academy, Kurusu-kun? They've been on the news an awful lot this year. You much have some serious confidence to date their student council president too." Shibusawa said. "And that's where you're counselling now?"

"Yeah. But only part-time." Maruki responded.

"So what are you two doing out at a place like this? This isn't some kind of private counselling session, right?" Shibusawa said.

"He's well... He's been giving me a hand with my research." Maruki responded. "I just brought him here as a thank-you for all his help."

"...Research?" Shibusawa wondered.

Maruki then turns to Akira. "I had meant to mention this earlier, but... my paper is finally almost finished." He said.

"Congratulations." Akira said.

"Mm, it's all thanks to you, though." Maruki responded.

"Paper? The one you were doing research for... You mean you're still...?" Shibuswa started talking.

"Yep... I'm still at it. Even after all of what went down." Maruki answered. "You remember what I told you? That I'd finish this paper no matter how long it took me."

"Maruki... Hahaha! You blow my mind sometimes! I swear, you've gotta be the most stubborn man in the world!" Shibusawa said.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Maruki asked. "And anyway, it's not 100% complete yet. I haven't even begun the peer review process."

"Oh, serious? I'd be more than happy to review it for you. I mean, I did perform all the peer reviews for your publications in college!" Shibusawa said.

"Huh? Really!?" Maruki asked.

"Of course, man, why not? In fact, that's it-this is now officially a celebration! The meals' on me today!" Shibusawa said.

"Oh, I couldn't do that. I'm supposed to be treating Kurusu-kun today..." Maruki responded.

"Oh, don't worry so much. Don't you wanna congratulate him too, Kurusu-kun?" Shibusawa said.

"Let's celebrate." Akira said.

"See? He's up for it too." Shibisawa said.

"I-I do appreciate it, but I have to say, I have mixed feeling about this..." Maruki said.

"Oh, don't sweat the details!" Shibusawa said. "C'mon, let's go for a second round. We've gotta hit up the meat section! And the vegetable. And the beans!"

After around round of food. The table was now completely empty.

"Whew, what a feast... I think I've hit my caloric intake for the entire week." Maruki said.

"As for me, I couldn't eat another bite..." Akira said.

"Yeah... Maaan, am I gonna get an earful for piling on the pounds." Shibusawa said.

"Hm? By who?" Maruki asked.

"My girlfriend- Well, my fiancee to be more exact. I'm getting married soon." Shibusawa said.

"Ah, I see..." Maruki said, then released what he said. "Wait- Married!?"

"Yep, married! Now you're the only one left from school who's still flying solo." Shibusawa said.

Maruki fell silent.

"Sorry to pry, but I feel like I need to ask... Are you still...?" Shibusawa starts."...Actually, forget I said anything."

Maruki still fell silent.

"You were going to ask about Rumi, right? Don't worry, it's fine." Maruki said.

Akira looked at the the two. "Should I leave you two to talk?" Akira asked.

"It's okay, there's no need. Rumi was my girlfriend back when I was still a student." Maruki said. "Well, I was just too spineless at the time, and we broke up in the end."

Shibusawa went silent.

"I-It's not like it's a tragedy or anything, though! She's totally happy now! It's just that... I don't feel ready to enter another relationship of that sort right now." Maruki said. "heh... This was supposed to be a celebration, yet I've thoroughly killed the mood. Sorry about that."

"No, no, It's my bad for bringing it up in the first place." Shibusawa said. "I don't think that is something you'd want to think about, right Kurusu-kun? Why don't we wrap things up here?"

"I have to say, It's really good to see you doing well-and with your paper almost finished too!" Shibusawa said, "Hey, Kurusu-kun. Keep an eye on this guy for me, all right? I mean, It's pretty rare to see him open up to someone like her has with you."

"You're talking about me like I'm some sullen kid..." Maruki said. Focusing on Akira. "But I do need to express my appreciation properly. Thank you so much for helping someone like me make their dream come true, Kurusu-kun."

"And thank you... For helping me pursue my relationship with Niijima-senpai." Akira responded. "I can sense Maruki;s intense trust in me..." He then said in his head.

"Well, should we get going?" Maruki asked.

"Don't forget to send me that paper, okay? I'm seriously going to review it for you." Shibusawa said.

"Haha, I won't. I'll be in touch soon." Maruki responded. Then says to Akira. "Thanks for spending some time with me. Make sure you're careful on the way home."

"I'm gonna head off then!" Akira responded.

The three left the buffet, and went the separate ways.

-/-

Wednesday 9/28 - Shujin Bulletin Board - After School

Akira returned back to Shujin on the same afternoon, at Futaba's request.

"Here we are... School..." Futaba said. "I think my heart's gonna pop out of my chest..."

"I'm more worried about getting caught..." Akira responded.

Makoto starts walking by and notices Futaba. "Huh!?" She gasped.

Akira and Futaba just noticed Makoto was in front of them.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwDH_QALISg>

"Ah! Makoto..." Akira said.

"Wh-What are you doing here!?" Makoto asked.

"Ummm, well..." Futaba starts.

"I'll explain it for her, let's just get closer to the door." Akira said.

The three moved closer to the exit. And Akira briefed Makoto about why Futaba came to Shujin.

"I see. A promise list, like what you used to make with your mother..." Makoto said. "Well, do you want to come in?"

"Ummm... Can I use a Goho-M instead?" Futaba asked Akira.

"Nope." Akira answered.

"R-Right, ehehe... I was just testing you, Akira." Futaba said.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Most of the students have already left, and all the teachers are in a meeting." Makoto insured. "Oh, and I'll join you. I can use my position as student council president to avoid any problems that may arise."

"Well, that helps." Akira said.

"You're incredible! If I've got you two with me, this place is gonna be as easy as fighting a trash mob!" Futaba chanted.

"...I'm not sure I understand. That's a good thing, right?" Makoto asked.

"I guess...?" Akira responded.

"Anyway, come on, I'll show you around the school." Makoto said.

Cafeteria

"This is the cafeteria, where some students choose to eat lunch." Makoto stated.

"Lunch... That reminds me of this time I was the only kid who didn't get pudding with my meal..." Futaba said. "Oh, and this other time I ate a strawberry with ketchup on it... I didn't notice 'cause they're both red. It was really gross..."

Akira and Makoto looked at each other with Awkwardness. "U-Um, anyway... the cafeteria's pretty boring, huh? Let's move on." She said.

Library

"This is the school library. We have all the regular academic fare here: textbooks, encyclopaedias, study guides..." Makoto explained. "But we also have a few manga and light novels at the request of some especially vocal students."

"So many books..." Futaba said.

"Do you like to read, Futaba?" Makoto asked.

"Mm-hm. Back in elementary school, I memorized the titles of all the books on a shelf in just one glance. The other kids though I was making it up when I told them though." Futaba said. "But then when I recited all the titles to prove it... they just laughed and called me a freak... ...Am I weird, Akira?"

"I bet they were just surpised." Akira said.

"...No. They were really creeped out." Futaba said. "Ugh... School is the worst..."

Akira and Makoto looked at each other with awkwardness again.

"W-Well, should we move along? Only the classrooms remain... though on second thought, maybe we should pass on those today." Makoto said. Then fell silent. "Shall we head back to the entrance?"

The three returned to the bulletin boards.

Shujin Bulletin Board

"...I'm sorry, Futaba." Makoto apologised.

"Don't be. It's my fault... I remembered all that sad stuff on my own..." Futaba said. "I guess dwelling on the past is just a bad habit of mine, huh?"

"Everyone does it." Akira said.

"For real? So... you do it too, Akira? That means we're the same!" Futaba said.

"You could even ask I my cousin. If my probation officer wasn't an asshole." Akira said.

"Honestly, Futaba... It's clear how much you've improved recently." Makoto said. "You would have gotten so worried about this before."

"Huh?" Futaba wondered.

"What I mean is, worrying about something is the first step toward changing it." Makoto explained. "Coming to school like this is a huge breakthrough, Futaba. You're doing great... Right, Akira-kun?"

"I agree." Akira said.

"Wait, so you're happy with me even though I got totally depressed? Hmmm... Is this like that saying about when life give you lemons?" Futaba asked. "Maybe I could make lemonade for the Phantom Thieves! Er, figuratively speaking."

"That would be wonderful." Makoto responded.

"Aw yeah!" Futaba said.

"Futaba seems enthusiastic..." Akira said in his head.

"I'm sure you would make a lot of friends if you decided to come to school now, Futaba." Makoto said.

"Friends..." Futaba said.

"Futaba?" Makoto said with concern on her face.

"Oh, uh... Nothing!" Futaba responded.

Makoto then looks at Akira. "I'll be going now, I'm inspecting Sis to be home tonight..." She said.

"Okay, bye!" Akira said.

Makoto then walks off, with Futaba waving. Makoto looks behind her, she couldn't help but cherish that wave.

"All right! I went back to school, so that means promise number two is all done!" Futaba said.

"That's right! You're doing great!" Akira said.

"Anyways, let's retreat for now. What're you feeling for dinner? How about curry?" Futaba asked.

"How about I treat you for some fries at the diner this time?" Akira said.

Leblanc Attic - Evening

While Akira was sleeping. "I had a dream where I'm working with a sister complex kingpin trying to aid him at saving his partner from a Carnivore dinosaur... In the end we emerge victorious..." He said in his head.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

"...We got pulled away from him, into a movie theatre...?" Akira said in his head while he was still dreaming. "The kingpins partner is on the other side of the screen, and he got eaten in front of us... We couldn't push ourselves through... Wait a minute, this was a similar dream I had about Makoto...!"

-/-


	23. Curious Tastebuds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still no word of proper development of Okumura being able to talk back to Haru, Akira and Morgana went after Kasumi to find themselves in a mysterious palace. Kasumi awakens to a Persona but refused to join the Phantom Thieves. In the mean time, Akira decides to to spend his afternoon with Makoto.

Tuesday 10/4 - Ginza Line - Early Morning

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGLwGn9XdBE>

"The train is now arriving, please watch your step!" The Train Station speaker played.

Makoto walked into train, She saw all the seats were taken, so she was forced to stand up. As the train shakes her about, she overhears two office workers.

"*moan* I had my normal breakfast, but I'm just getting more droopy then normal..." The Tired Office Worker said. "My new quota the boss has set for me is making me measurable too..."

"Have you tired taking the meal I recommended to you?" The Energetic Office Worker asked.

"I have... It's not doing any good..." The Tired Office Worker. "Maybe I should plan something to go out for. That way I can feel motivated."

"Say no more, I'm going to a buffet in Shinjuku with some friends I haven't seen in a long time, you wanna come with?" The Energetic Office Worker Asked.

Makoto's mouth all the sudden felt funny. "Why am I getting cravings all the sudden?" She said the herself.

-/-

Makoto's Homeroom - Morning

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFE8iT1Ll2Y>

It was a history lesson. Makoto had her focus on the her teacher.

"So you're aware that samurai were around in the 12th century, The high class warriors involved for land redistribution as one thing." The History Teacher yelled out. "So now, I'm going to quiz someone... let me see... Niijima-san!"

"Yes...?" Makoto asked.

"Who was it that founded the samurai?" The History Teacher asked.

"Yoritomo Minamoto." Makoto answered.

"Correct! Well done!" The History Teacher yelled, he then began to lecture. "In 1185 a new government was founded by the Minamoto family in Kamakura, south of modern Tokyo. In 1192 Minamoto Yoritomo was given the title "shogun" to signify his military control over the country. While it followed the laws of the Heian government, the Kamakura government was run by a network of samurai throughout the country, pledged to keep the peace. Since they exercised real power on the spot..."

"Okay, she's here. Should I confess to her today?" The Smart but Laid Back Third-Year asked.

"Dude, I'm telling you it's too late... I've heard rumours she's with the transfer student!" The Cautious Third-Year replied.

"I don't believe it, would someone like Niijima-san really be attracted to someone that has a record?" The Smart but Laid Back Third-Year asked.

"Don't do it! You'll just get turned down!" The Cautious Third-Year responded. "Hell, have you ever hung out with her?"

"What are you trying to say!?" The Smart but Laid Back Third-Year asked.

"I've seen her with him at Inokashira Park during the summer! It's pointless..." The Cautious Third-Year bursted quietly.

"You've been telling me that she's my type of girl and now you're trying to feed me lies? Be honest with me dude!" The Smart but Laid Back Third-Year ranted.

"I'm telling you truth!" The Cautious First year bursted.

"Yeah right! I'm still going to confess to her anyway. Don't you even think you can take my chance away!" The Smart but Laid Back Third-year bursted.

"That's not what I'm trying to do!" The Cautious Third-Year responded.

Then cork when flying hard into both students heads. "You two! Pay attention! Or it's the guidance office for the pair of you!" The History Teacher yelled.

Makoto couldn't help but shake her head at the two and continued to listen to the lecture.

-/-

Student Council Room - After School

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GBciQVf_PI>

Makoto was just outside the student council room just standing by the door. She didn't notice her two classmate around the left corner.

"Dude, don't make me say it again... She's with the transfer student!" The Cautious Third-year yelled.

"Shut it! You've told me on our first year I should be with her." The Smart but Laid Back Third-year bursted. And pulls out a rose. "And now, my time has come..." Before he could get around the corner, Akira was walking by in front of him, and watched him walked up to Makoto.

"Hey, Makoto..." Akira greeted.

"Akira-kun! Perfect timing." Makoto said.

"Oh? What's going on? The council? A date? Or does it have to do with, you-know-what?" Akira asked.

"Yes, a date actually! I would like you to take me a buffet." Makoto explained. "I mean, you went to one back in spring, right?"

"Well, I know somewhere in mind... But we'll only be there for an hour since it's only 8,000 yen per person." Akira said.

"Really? You know of somewhere?" Makoto asked. "Let's go then!"

The couple then took off. The Smart but Laid Back Third-Year's jaw dropped.

"I told you, but you didn't listen..." The Cautious Third-Year said.

The Smart but Laid Back Third-Year punched him. "...You dick! You set me up...!"

School Gate

Akira and Makoto were holding hands as they were making their way to the train station. "They were talking so quietly that the whole class practically still heard them. And the teacher threw a cork each at them." Makoto was talking to Akira.

"They sound like nut jobs if you ask me." Akira said.

"You think so? They seem more like loose canons to me..." Makoto said. "As for the buffet, you don't mind if I pay for it. Do you?"

"I can't let you do that..." Akira responded.

"You're so sweet Akira-kun..." Makoto complimented but failed to contain a blush. "But it's fine, I invited you after all. And... I still have treasure I haven't sold yet."

"If your paying with the treasure from the Metaverse, then I guess there's nothing wrong with it." Akira said.

Airsoft Shop

"You're sure you'll be fine by yourself?" Akira asked.

"I'll be okay, you just hold on to our spot in the line, okay?" Makoto said.

"Then let me bookmark the place for you then..." Akira said. Makoto gave Akira his phone and the bookmarked the Wilton Buffet, then gave her phone back.

-/-

"I'll see you soon." Akira said, he then walks off leaving Makoto behind. She then enters the store.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s-UCv3gpNR0>

Iwai was behind the desk, reading like always until a customer comes.

"Um... Excuse me." Makoto said, getting her attention.

Iwai looked up. "Is there somethin' I can help you with today?" He asked.

"I'm selling to take stuff in for some yen..." Makoto said.

Iwai closes his book and chucks it on the table. "Okay, let's see what you got today!" He said.

Makoto put out five unopenable padlocks. and two busted satellites on the table.

"Okay, let me see..." Iwai looks at the items presented. "All of this come a 16,000 yen. How does that sound?" He asked.

"That is fine." Makoto answered.

"Well, 16.000 yen it is." Iwai said. He then hands the notes over to Makoto. "Safe travels home, young lady." He picked his book back up and went back to reading.

-/-

Makoto then left the store and pulled out her phone. She then opened her bookmarked locations on her phone.

Wilton Buffet

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yg1jhWp9GA4>

Akira is still outside the entrance. He then sees Makoto coming now.

"Oh? There wasn't a line?" Makoto asked in a surprised tone.

"Not at all, this is a buffet..." Akira responded.

The couple went inside, and made their way to the front desk.

"Hi, an hour for two, please." Makoto said.

"Of course, miss. That's just 16,000 yen." The Receptionist Woman said.

Makoto put everything she got on from the airsoft shop on the counter. Receptionist grabbed it, then just looked at the couple.

"Ummm. You two don't happen to be a couple... Do you?" The Receptionist Woman asked.

Makoto blushed at what she just said. That question came out of the blue.

"Why?" Akira asked.

"Because we are collaborating with photographest group to raise money a charity today. I'm sure you're aware of the scandals mental shutdowns have caused." The Receptionist Woman said. "We're raising money to have damage repaired every since they started occurring. When they started happening, a number of roads or buildings still haven't been repaired."

"And what does all of that have to do with us being a couple?" Makoto asked.

"Well you see, if you're willing to donate 10,000 yen. One of the photographers we're collaborating with will take a photo of you both together in return." The Receptionist Woman explained. "You both will also receive a free portable frame. One photo having what the photographer takes, and one of your choosing either on your phone, or on a USB drive you may have handy. What do you say?"

"A photo frame for return of a donation...? And it's to repair remaining damages caused from the mental shutdowns..." Akira said in his head. "This may as well be worth doing..."

Akira pulls out 10,000 yen out of his wallet and places it on the counter. "We'll do it!" Akira said.

Makoto turns to Akira with a surprised looked. "Akira!?"

"Well then... Thank you for taking this donation into consideration..." The Female Receptionist said. She takes both stacks of notes and pulls out a sheet of paper. "May I have your signatures, as well as you names and addresses please?"

While Akira started with his details. "What's our details for?" Makoto asked.

"So that the photographest group can ship your frames to your homes." The Female Receptionist said.

Akira finished putting in his details and shifted the sheet and pen to Makoto. "Alright then..." Makoto said, she then filled in her details next to Akira's.

After Makoto was done. She shifted the pen and paper back. Then the woman passed the couple two tickets. "We'll send someone after you once your hour is up. Enjoy your meals you two." She said.

The couple then left to get their plates. "You're doing it for the photo, are you?" Makoto asked.

"You'd rather see damage remain?" Akira asked.

"Well... No." Makoto said.

Akira and Makoto grabbed their food and found themselves their seats.

Akira grabbed himself some beef, salmon, rice, sausages and some pasta. While Makoto had some Big game meat, lasagne, potato bake and some salad. They both also grabbed coffee for themselves. And a multi flavoured cake to share with each other afterwards.

"Ohohooo, which one to start with?" Makoto said to herself.

"...You never had any of that?" Akira asked.

"No, not at all. Not even while my father was around." Makoto answered.

"What about with Sae-san?" Akira said.

"No, I have asked if we could come here some times but, each time I got a no." Makoto answered. "Maybe I should start with the potato bake..." Makoto gets some of it on her fork, when she took a bit then sollowed. "Oh... *moan*"

"Something wrong?" Akira asked.

"The cheese they used tasted pretty rich." Makoto said.

"You're really not a fan of rich food, huh?" Akira said.

"No, really can't stand the taste of anything rich." Makoto answered.

Half an hour passed, and they were already almost done with their food.

"Thanks for bringing me here today, I'm actually glad I was able to taste some food I've always wanted to give a go." Makoto said.

"I was kinda hoping I'd bring you along here anyway." Akira responded. "But couldn't you just cook potato bake at home? Even I've made that before."

"I just got some because I didn't inspect any to be at a buffet." Makoto answered.

-/-

"Makoto?" It sounded like a familiar voice. The couple turned and it was Sae.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

"Sis?" Makoto said with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, what are YOU doing here?" Sae asked. "It's not often I see a high school student here."

"I just came here to try some food, there's nothing wrong with that is there?" Makoto asked.

"I'm not saying you did anything wrong..." Sae said. She then faces Akira, she tries to recall who he is. "Have we met somewhere before?"

"Leblanc, back in spring." Akira answered.

"Oh, that's right! I remember now..." Sae said.

"You've met Akira-kun before, Sis?" Makoto asked.

"It was around after you told me when Kamoshida confessed his crimes." Sae answered. "That aside, I'll cover your food at least. What did you both have earlier?"

"No, it's quite alright! We've already paid for an hour." Makoto responded.

"Alright, fine. Just don't spend too much on places like these, alright?" Sae said. "Oh, you've done your chores, right?"

"Yes." Makoto answered. 

"Very well then, and I guess while I'm seeing you right now, I won't be home tonight, Okay?" Sae said. She then turns her back on the couple. "On that note, I'll be leaving." Sae then takes off.

-/-

"Should we finish our food?" Makoto asked Akira.

They finished the rest of their food, and went straight to the cake.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ONmA3yZB_ns>

"Oh god, I ate quite a lot." Makoto whined. "I almost threw up too..."

"I thought I'd be used to it by now, even after I went with Maruki, and surpassing the last Big Bang Burger challenge." Akira said.

The two managed to sit back up. "*sigh* What time is it?" Makoto asked.

Akira pulled out his phone. "Our hour is pretty much finished." He said.

Makoto then pulled out hers. "Since one of our frames will have a photo from our phones too, you want one of my photos for yours?" She asked.

"I'll send you mine then!" Akira said.

Akira and Makoto scrolled through their photos, and sent each other their best ones.

A Buffet Employee walks up to their table. "Niijima-san?" He called.

"Y-Yes?" Makoto responded.

"Your time is up, I'll guide you both to your shoot." The Buffet Employee said.

The couple got out their tickets, and follow their escort.

Photoshot

Akira and Makoto went up to door leading to the room for the photoshoot. There was a table with two chairs next to them in front of a green screen.

The photographer loaded background images on his laptop. And turned around. "Hm? I didn't inspect high schoolers to be coming today. Let's see..." He looks at the list. "Akira Kurusu and Makoto Niijima..."

"Yes... That's us." Makoto said.

"Okay, before we shoot today, please present your ticket." The Photographer said.

The couple put their tickets out and the Photographer takes them out of their hands, he then punches a hole in each. "Okay, scroll through the backgrounds, and pick one you like!" He said.

Akira puts his hands on the trackpad. "What one you think is good?" Akira asked Makoto.

Makoto looked at some the images, a balcony view of a city with pure green leaves wrapped around the pillars. "Oh! let's go with this one!" She said.

-/-

"Not a problem, just go over there and make a pose..." The Photographer said.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mj5nltHmg4>

The couple went in front between the table and the chair on their left hand side. Facing the camera. Their bodies are in a tilted angle. Akira had his right arm around Makoto's waist. Her left hand on Akira's left shoulder. Akira's left and Makoto's right hands are then holding the other. Makoto began to blush.

"Okay you two, face the camera now." The Photographer said. He adjusted it the insure it's in the centre of both. The camera then clicked. "Okay, you can get out of it now." He said

Akira and Makoto then moved back to see their photo. "This actually turned out better than expected!" Makoto said.

"Okay, now your photo of choice for the other side of your frames." The Photographer said.

The couple transferred the photos they wanted for their frames on to the photographers laptop. And the three photos got sent to the company for print.

The couple then left the buffet. "I can't help but get excited when we're together. Well, shall we go home?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, let's get going..." Akira said. They both held hands and walked to Akira's platform.

Underground Walkway

"I'm really glad I choose to go today. When you ever get eat at a buffet, then get a photo afterward? Honestly?" Makoto said. "Thank you, Akira."

"And now this time, your going home with me to sleep. *chuckle*" Akira said. "It seems like Makoto has enjoyed herself... I think she's made a new discovery..." Akira then said in his head.

"The train is now arriving, please watch your step!" The Train Station speaker played.

Leblanc Attic - Evening

They waited for their stomachs to ease before they thought having curry.

"You know, maybe I should making curry myself..." Makoto said.

"What type?" Akira asked.

"I'm not sure... Now that I actually start thinking about it. I don't know where to start." Makoto said.

"Okay, I'm going to get these dishes washed..." Akira said, he grabbed everything off the table and headed down stairs. While Makoto went to move the table back where it was. After she did so, she sat back down on the couch. And Akira came back up.

"You wash up quick." Makoto said.

"Do I now?" Akira responded. Before taking a seat back with Makoto.

They both then looked at each other. "Oh, that's right, I have something Makoto might like... Considering Makoto, I feel like she'd be delighted to receive something relevant to her..." Akira said in his head.

"Can you give me a moment?" Akira said, he got off the couch went to his bag.

"What could he have in his bag?" Makoto said in her head.

Akira went back in front of to present the Motorbike Figure.

"What...? How did you know? I've wanted this ever since I first saw it! It's so little, but you can still buy separately sold parts to customise it however you want." Makoto said. "This is so amazing... Thank you, Akira."

"It feels like I really captured Makoto's heart!" Akira said in his head.

"Okay, let's get to bed before it gets any later." Makoto said.

As they slept. Makoto didn't request for no cuddles this time. Especially what happened on their first night. But no reflexes happened this time. They just enjoyed each others company under their warmth.

-/-

Wednesday 10/5 - Cafe Leblanc - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yg1jhWp9GA4>

Akira just returned to Leblanc, and Sojiro just gave him the look of "I've been waiting for you."

"Ah, good. You're back!" Sojiro said.

"Did something happen?" Akira asked.

Sojiro put a package envelope on the counter top. "This came for you." He said, then hands it to Akira.

"Thanks." Akira said.

"What in the world did you get? You didn't order anything, nor is it Monday." Morgana said.

Akira opened the envelope and it was the photo frames. He opened it, and it had the photo of Makoto and himself. Along with a photo of Makoto in one of her outfits she purchased before the couple went on the picnic. She was in that blue dress and black coat. And she was pulling a genuine smile while holding white sun glasses over her forehead.

"Woah! When did this happen?" Morgana asked, referring to the photo with the two together.

"Yesterday. At the buffet." Akira answered. "There was a charity going on."

"And you got this in return? Talk about being so lucky!" Morgana said. "Wait... Is that the only day that happens? Aw man... I missed my chance with Lady Ann..."

-/-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words used in the lecture came from a history site. Here is the link for it. http://afe.easia.columbia.edu/special/japan_1000ce_samurai.htm


	24. Before the festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not long left until Haru is supposed to move in with her fiancee, and also not long until the school festival. What else could happen between all of that time?

Saturday 10/8 - Student Council Room - After School

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GBciQVf_PI>

Makoto was at her usual spot, In between the Library and the Student council room. Akira comes right up to her.

"Hey, Makoto!" Akira greeted.

"Hey, Akira. Um... if it's all right with you, could we... be together?" Makoto said.

"Yeah, Of course. I kinda felt like taking you out somewhere." Akira responded.

"That sounds good to me. Where are we going to go?" Makoto asked.

Akira then pulls out his phone for a location. "Hmmm, how about Takenoko Street? In Harajuku?" He suggested.

"I've actually never been to Takenoko Street... This is a good opportunity for a new experience. Please lead the way." Makoto said.

-/-

Takenoko Street

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZnKgd7Mw9S8>

Akira and Makoto arrived.

"I'm not sure how to put this... but a lot of people here are wearing strange attire." Makoto commented. "I wonder where they even buy such cloths... Regardless, is it okay to walk around here for a while?"

At Makoto's requests, they started to walk around.

"So? did you get your photo frames yet?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, mine got shipped to me on the next day." Akira said.

"Well that's good, because I didn't get mine until yesterday." Makoto said.

They then stopped, and Makoto got pulled her frame out of her pocket to show Akira. They photo they had together was in the same spot as Akira's frame. Expect on Makoto's her frame has a photo of Akira.

It had him leaning back on a wall, and based on the window, the photo was taken is Leblanc's attic. It had him drinking coffee while while holding a joker playing card between his two fingers while holding the mug. Both in the same hand.

"The stunts your able to pull... How are you even able to do stuff like that?" Makoto asked.

"Two syllables, Makoto. Practice." Akira said.

"Is that right? I guess I'm not trying without putting a cushion under the mug first." Makoto said. Then puts her frame away. "May I see yours? I want to see how they did my photo."

Akira then pulled his out of his pocket, and opened the frame for Makoto. "How long have you had that outfit for by the way?" He asked.

"Same day I rented that movie. Also when I brought that outfit I whore at our picnic." Makoto answered. Akira then put his away. "By the way, did you know they came with a code too?" Makoto asked.

"What code?" Akira asked.

"Our frames came with codes. They're used for their website so we can download the photo they took of us at the buffet." Makoto explained.

"No. I think mine might still be in my package." Akira said. "Should we continue walking?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, sorry to hold us up." Makoto said.

The then continued walking along, until they were back where they started.

"...So this is what "fashion" is. I'm feeling some culture shock, to be perfectly honest. Everything is so different... Makeup, manicures, dyed hair..." Makoto said. "I always thought those things were for delinquents..."

"That's not necessarily true." Akira responded.

"I suppose you're right. That's just the young fashion nowadays" Makoto said. "But aren't people of all ages judging the style we express? Not just young people...? Wait... That's a horrible excuse."

"A little self centred too..." Akira said.

"Honestly, I... I want to try being fashionable as well." Makoto said.

"You kinda already did, twice." Akira said.

"I want to do all the things I've kept from myself. From now on, I do what I want, for my own sake." Makoto said. "Even though I already bake donuts." She then said under her breath.

"Donuts?" Akira wondered.

Makoto then noticed her boyfriend probably heard her. "Oh, nothing!" She said. "Though I'll also keep up with my normal duties, of course. *chuckle* Thank you for inviting me here today. Being with you gives me courage."

"Oh come on, don't act like you don't depend on yourself sometimes." Akira joked.

"So, I've been curious about something... Do girls use makeup to make themselves appear whiter?" Makoto said to herself. "...Perhaps I'll give it a try once I get home."

Akira then looks at the sky. "...It's getting late, we'd better get going." He suggested.

"You're right, let's go." Makoto said.

They held hands and started to walk back.

-/-

Leblanc Attic - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tx-6-wAid70>

"Ha! I knew still had it somewhere." Akira said. Got a hold of the package.

"Why did you need that? Did your frame break already?" Morgana asked.

Akira shock the packages till a slip came out. "No, Makoto said to me today that our frames came with codes so we can have our hands on the digital copy of our photo." He explained.

"That's why you were in a rush to find it?" Morgana asked.

Akira then inputed the code on photographer group's website and the photo downloaded to his phone instantly. "Glad I got that sorted." Akira said.

Akira then changed into his casual cloths and left Leblanc again.

-/-

Friday 10/14 - Akira's Homeroom - After School

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IDrsauZ8bU0>

Okumura had his change of heart, but he ended up having a mental shutdown on air. With the Phantom Thieves being blamed for it. All they could do for now is act like normal students. And they all still have their mid-terms exams to get through.

Akira then gets a message from Makoto.

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Exams are coming up. Have your studies been going well?"

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"I can give you a general idea of what they were like when i was a second-year."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"What do you think? Want to study together?"

**Me**

"Let's study together."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"All right. Come to the library."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"I'm going to drill it into you, so prepare yourself."

Library

"Trying difficult problems is good, but the most important thing is your fundamentals. Well? How are they?" Makoto asked.

"Good, I think." Akira answered.

Morgana then popped out of the bag. "Whoa. Has studying with Makoto deepened your understanding?" He asked, then went back completely into the bag.

"Getting back to the basics is necessary when you're lost in both studying and regular life." Makoto said. "This is grate opportunity for me to review as well. Thanks."

"All I really did was review mine though..." Akira responded.

"Okay, let's try a few more complicated problems now." Makoto suggested.

The couple studied for a bit longer before Makoto called it quits for the evening.

"Be sure to go over the materials in your head before you go to sleep." Makoto said.

-/-

Monday 10/24 - Cafe Leblanc - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tx-6-wAid70>

The exams has been over for more than a week. And the school festival is just on the next day. Makoto contacted Akechi that he won the most votes to be Shujins guest of honour. Makoto then starts the conversation of the Phantom Thieves group chat.

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Oh, I didn't notice I had gotten a response from Akechi-kun. He accepted the lecture invitation."

**Me**

"I heard."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Hm? Really?"

**Me**

"He just left Leblanc, and he told me himself."

**Ann Takamaki**

"Either way, the real issue is what we do next."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"The lecture is on the afternoon of the day, yes?"

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Wait, you're coming to our school festival?"

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"It's during my exam week, so I'll be able to go in the afternoon."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Can you afford that distraction? How's your studying going?"

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"Decently."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"Incidentally, will that counselor be at the festival as well?"

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Oh, Dr. Maruki? Probably."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"I see! Finally, I shall witness his skills for myself..."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"Perhaps I should prepare a gift. They say first impressions are everything."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"I dunno if he'll even be there. If anything gets confirmed, I'll drop you a line."

**Yusuke** **Kitagawa**

"Much obliged.

**Ann Takamaki**

"You wanna come too, Futaba! C'mon, it'll be fun!"

**Futaba**

"Seriously?"

**Haru Okumura**

"I don't see why not. We should all walk around together tomorrow!"

**Me**

"That sounds good."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"At a time like this?"

**Haru Okumura**

"This is the perfect chance for us to relax though."

**Futaba**

"Haru, um, you sure you're OK? This seems a little soon."

**Haru Okumura**

"I am, thank you."

**Haru Okumura**

"I've just always dreamed of walking around my school festival with friends."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"I suppose if you say it like that, I can resign myself to enjoying out time there too."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Thanks, Haru."

**Haru Okumura**

"It's my pleasure."

"I somehow have a bad feeling..." Akira said to himself.

"Me too." Morgana said. "There's not telling what Akechi might try and do either."

Leblanc Attic

Akira went to sleep after seeing Ohya before the festival. He starts dreaming yet again.

"I had a dream where I'm working with a archer brunette trying to aid her at saving her leader and her robotic partner from a Army of cultured robots... In the end we emerge victorious..." He said in his head.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

"...We got pulled away from them, into a movie theatre...?" Akira said in his head while he was still dreaming. "The brunettes leader and partner are on the other side of the screen, and they got thrown into a insinuator in front of us... We couldn't push ourselves through... Hold on, this is the third time I've had a dream like this! What is going on...?"

-/-


	25. Post-School Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guess panel arrived for the post-school festival. Akechi rambles about the case of Phantom Thieves before he tells his thoughts of the Phantom Thieves, and his phone ringtone interrupted him. Then tells Makoto to call to rest of the Phantom Thieves to the P.E. Facility office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have been around since Chapter 1, The events are in real time like from the beginning. So if you're not pass the Sae ark for whatever reason. Inspect spoilers here and the next chapter. And especially after the Q2 chapters when we get there.

Wednesday 10/26 - P.E. Facility Office - Afternoon

"What do you want to talk about?" Makoto asked.

Akechi placed photos on the desk next to him. Showing Ann and Yusuke phasing into reality in front of the Okumura Foods HQ.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8p7utuOjF-Y>

"No..." Haru said.

"That's gotta be 'shopped!" Ryuji bursted.

"I have video footage too. Please, let's not feign ignorance. All of you can go to that other world too, yes?" Akechi asked.

"What're you talking about?" Akira asked, trying to play dumb.

"As I just said, I know everything." Akechi answered. "I also know that when you traverse over there, your appearance changes as well. It's because of those mysterious powers isn't it?"

Akechi then pulls out his phone, and opens the Meta-Nav. "I found out about that world about a moth ago. This had been installed onto my phone without my knowledge."

The Thieves then recognise it. "Dude, it's the Nav..." Ryuji said.

Akechi then puts his phone away. "When the app activated on its own, the scenery around me suddenly changed. Quite frankly, I still can't believe it myself." He said. "But from the look of these photos, all of you seem quite used to it."

"We've been listenin' to you blab on for a while now, but cut the delusional-" Ryuji starts to speak before he gets interrupted.

"All of you are acting as Phantom Thieves in the Metaverse. I can say so with conviction because I have the same power as you." Akechi stated firmly.

"That's right." Akira confessed.

"So you admit it then." Akechi responded.

"We've been used to getting found out, especially myself." Akira stated. "I really have no point of hiding it once someone finds out."

"In all honesty, I've been curious about you since the time of the Madarame case." Akechi said to Akira. "But to think it would end up like this..."

"We didn't kill anyone!" Haru butted in.

"I believe that as well." Akechi responded.

"...How can you be so sure?" Makoto asked.

-/-

"Because I saw another-the real culprit." Akechi confirms.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwDH_QALISg>

The Phantom Thieves couldn't behave what he said.

"For real!?" Ryuji responded.

"Who was it!?" Ann asked.

"I couldn't identify his face... He has a mask on, after all. Actually, when I took these photos, I entered that world too." Akechi answered. "That's when I saw someone else moving about, besides all of you. He shot at me the moment he noticed me."

"That's who killed President Okumura?" Yusuke asked.

"Most likely. At the very least, I was almost killed by him." Akechi responded. ""I can't die here... I need to determine the truth..." When those thoughts overcame me, I awakened to that power-a most fortunate accident."

"This guy has a Persona too?" Morgana asked himself.

Akechi then looks at Morgana. "This cat..." Morgana then noticed Akechi was talking about him. "I swear it just talked..."

"Morgana. Our teammate who taught is about the Metaverse." Ann explained.

"...Really? This is unbelievable... But is IS true you know things that I don't..." Akechi said. "...Say, Morgana. Were you also the one who instructed them on how to change people's hearts? I experienced that world too, but I still haven't solved that mystery yet."

Morgana then jumped onto a box for Akechi to face him properly. "We go in the Metaverse-we call them Palaces-to steal the core of their desires: their Treasure. And those whose Treasure has been stolen have a change of heart." He then explained.

"Ah, Hahaha... There's certainly no way anyone could figure out such an MO." Akechi commented.

Ryuji then intervenes. "Anyways! Back to what you were talkin' about! Are we in this mess 'cause of that guys!?"

"Although I don't completely understand the method, all you do is simply reform people." Akechi said. "Someone else is behind the murders. However, the police have decided that the Phantom Thieves did it... They'll arrest you at this rate."

"Th-They're going to treat me as my father's murderer?" Haru asked in horror.

"I can't overlook such a grave mistake. Which is precisely why I want us to strike a deal." Akechi said. "I may be able to save you from this situation."

"A deal?" Futaba asked.

"I would like you to cooperate with me on investing the truth." Akechi requested.

"And if we decline?" Yusuke asked.

"Then I think I'll have to inform the police about all of you, along with that video I mentioned." Akechi said.

"You call that deal!? Piss off!" Akira said.

"This ain't no deal! It's blackmail!" Ryuji bursted.

"Say what you will. This is the method that I believe is correct." Akechi responded. "The justice I uphold will not tolerate criminals who kill people at their leisure."

"Justice..." Haru said.

"You've heard that Sae-san is the one spearheading the investigation about you Phantom Thieves, correct? The higher-ups are concerned only with settling the case." Akechi asked. "They want to capture the culprits behind the psychotic breakdown incidents and end the commotion. Those are the ones who are putting pressure on Sae-san. I can only imagine her impatience."

"What of evidence that we did it? How do they intend on proving it?" Yusuke asked.

"Even if there is no objective explanation to the method, it's only once casualty is established. Sae-san can't make rational judgements at the moment." Akechi said. "If she were to be cornered, well... she may even make up a confession.'

"Make it up?" Makoto asked.

"So, they're gonna make it all out fault!? Just 'cause they feel like it!?" Ryuji asked bursting out.

Ann then bursted out herself. "We haven't killed anyone though! ...And we're still going to be arrested?"

"You'll be found guilty if you're caught, and it will be treated as a very serious crime." Akechi responded.

"Bulls***! None of that makes any sense!" Ryuji bursted.

"Unfortunately, there's nothing I can do alone anymore to stop the flow of things..." Akechi said.

"And that's why you want our cooperation?" Makoto asked.

"Yes. In return, I'll turn a blind eye to what you've done. Those are my conditions." Akechi said. "That said, I ask that you disband the Phantom Thieves after this."

Yusuke turns to Akira. "What should we do about Akechi-san's proposal?"

"You're demanding a lot." Akira said.

"I see... I thought I was making a lot of concessions myself..." Akechi said. "Well, you don't have to decide at the moment. Considering this is you we're talking about, I believe you'll come to a favourable reply."

"Me. Huh?" Akira responded.

"I'm glad we could talk. It's been a while since I've been able to spend such a meaningful time like this." Akechi said "I look forward to your answer."

"Akechi is scheming something... I can't get my finger on it... What is he intending...?" Akira asked himself in his head.

"It was definitely worth coming today-for various reasons." Akechi said, then pulls out his phone. "We should be getting back." Then puts his phone away. "...About that. I'm sorry. Would it be acceptable if we ended the panel here? The reason why you called for me in the first place was because you wanted intel, correct?" He then asked. "My business is concluded as well."

"I'll deal with it somehow." Makoto responded.

Akechi then walks out.

"Dammit! He had complete control over us!" Ryuji bursted.

The Phantom Thieves left the room, leaving Akira and Morgana behind.

"Hey, they're going..." Morgana said.

"Hey, Mona. Didn't seem off...?" Akira asked.

"...You realised it too, then." Morgana responded. "It was our conversation about pancakes, right? There's no way he could've reacted like that if he haven't heard me."

"He's up to something." Akira said.

"Probably. It was your social studies trip. We met him in the hallway of that TV station..." Morgana reminded. "There's no way that this is the first time he's heard my voice. ...This whole deal feels sketchy."

"Let's do some research." Akira suggested.

"Yeah. that was my plan too." Morgana said. "OK... Let's get everyone on the same page right away."

-/-

School Gym

Makoto and Akechi are walking back to the main stage of the gym, she felt her phone vibrate in the middle of it. Akira started a conversation in the group chat.

🥰 ** _Akira_** 🃏

"Everyone, about Akechi's deal, Morgana and I believe he his plotting something."

🥰 ** _Akira_** 🃏

"We plan to look in this if our suspicions are true."

🥰 ** _Akira_** 🃏

"We'll likely need to agree to the deal if we're going to get out of this."

Makoto then put her phone away once Akechi and her made their way back to the stage.

"I'm sorry about the sudden break. An urgent task came in. So, I truly apologize about this..." Akechi said. "But I'll have to end things here today."

The crowd then starts to get disappointed.

"To make up for the time that was planned for this panel, the takuto research club will instead be-" Makoto starts talking before Akechi interrupts.

"I can't say anything in detail regarding the Phantom Thieves infestation... But I feel another great stride will occur again soon." Akechi said. "I hope you all continue to pay attention to what happens."

"Let's have a big round of applause for today's guest, Goro Akechi." Makoto said.

The crowd then clapped and cheered as Akechi leaves the stage.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TBKA75H1h8>

While the rest of the Phantom Thieves are on ones of the gyms balconies. "Was that really our best course of action?" Haru asked.

"He totally used Makoto's suggestion against us." Ann said.

"Indeed. We intend to get intel out of him, but to think it would play out like this." Yusuke added.

"So what? We'll just accept his deal?" Ryuji asked.

"He's got evidence on us. We really don't have a choice..." Ann responded.

"Dammit, what're we gonna do!?" Ryuji asked.

"Calm down, Ryuji." Morgana responded.

"How am I s'posed to calm down!? What are we gonna do!?" Ryuji asked with aggression.

"What's done is done. We'll have to cool our heads and think more on this." Yusuke said. "We must make up our minds by the time he contacts us again."

"We need to give this a lot of thought..." Morgana added.

-/-

Courtyard - Evening

The Phantom Thieves then separated to do their own things at the post festival. Kasumi invited Akira to join her. And Akira got greeted to a favour the dance club asked Kasumi to do in front of him.

"I left the party with Kasumi to cool off a bit outside..." Akira said in his head.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwDH_QALISg>

"That was so exhausting, but what a blast! I feel like I danced my heart out back there." Kasumi said.

"I could tell." Akira responded.

"Ah, thank you!" Kasumi said.

"Wow! That dance was amazing..." The Impressed Male Student said.

"I know, right? I was totally blown away." The Stunned Female Student responded.

Kasumi fell silent about her effort.

Both Akira and Kasumi's phones go off. Akira looks at his phone to see a text from Makoto.

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Do you have any plans after this? All the girls are bombing me with questions about Akechi-kun..."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"I don't know any of the answers they want either..."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Oh, I know! Why don't we go to the post-festival party together?"

**Me**

"That sounds good."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"I'm glad to hear that. It will be a nice change of pace..."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Well then, I'll head over to the gymnasium."

Akira and Kasumi put their phones away to face each other.

"It's my dad. He's telling me to come home before it gets too late." Kasumi said. "Sorry to leave you like this, but I have to get going."

"I'm being inspected myself. Be careful heading home." Akira said.

"I will! Please excuse me." Kasumi responded. "The post-festival party was so much fun! Especially with you!"

"You're not hitting on me are you?" Akira asked.

"Huh? Do you have girlfriend or something, Kurusu-senpai?" Kasumi asked. "No, nevermind. See you soon!" She bows in front of Akira then leaves.

Akira then looks at the direction of the gym. "The gym's quieted down... Looks like the dance is over... I should head to the gym..." Akira said in his head.

-/-

School Gym

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE>

"All right, that was a great performance by the dance club! Everybody give them another round of applause!" The Post-Festival MC said.

The crowd then clapped, Akira and Makoto were standing together by a wall.

"Phew..." Makoto sighed. Then turned to Akira. "...My apologies for being so distracted. I can't stop thinking about Akechi-kun... Are we really no match for him...?"

"Don't worry, Makoto." Akira responded.

"...Thank you." Makoto responded.

"And now, it's time for your favourite Shujin tradition: the Student Sharing Special!" The Post-Festival MC announced. "Round of applause, everyone!"

The crowd then all clapped.

"This event is never very popular. The older teachers seem to enjoy it for some reason though..." Makoto said.

"I'm convinced it's because if their favourite student is on stage, then they'd learn more about them..." Akira responded.

"Might that be so... Really?" Makoto asked.

"Really. That happened to Shiro when he was a Third-Year..." Akira responded. "It didn't happen at Yasogami last year though, so I guess they got rid of it entirely after he graduated."

"All right, who has something to say? Anyone, anyone!?" The Post-Festival MC asked. "No? I'll just have to pick someone then!"

"Oh, he's choosing from the crowd? The MC this year is actually somewhat capable." Makoto commented.

"Oooh, is that our lovely student council president over there!?" The Post-Festival MC said.

-/-

That sentence caught both Akira and Makoto's attentions.

"Huh!?" Makoto gasped.

"Come on up here, Miss Prez!" The Post-Festival MC said.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUgGNJBqFII>

"...Do I have to go?" Makoto said, worrying what was going to happen next.

"Are you going to ignore him?" Akira asked.

"I'm not that cold..." Makoto responded.

"Everybody's waiting for you, Miss President!" The Post-Festival MC said.

The crowd then starts clapping and cheering for Makoto. She then sighed.

Makoto then got on the stage while Akira got in one of the front seats.

"Here she is: everyone's favourite student council president, Makoto Niijima-san!" The Post-Festival MC said.

"Hello..." Makoto said.

The crowd then clapped for her. "Miss President!" One male student yelled.

"So, with the Kamoshida scandal, Principal Kobayakawa's passing, and even that Hawaii trip... I'd be surprised if you've had any time to study for your entrance exams!" The Post-Festival MC commented. "Now then, on with the show! What would you like to share with us today, Miss President?"

Makoto panicked, she didn't know how to start off her student sharing special.

"Eh, ...Miss President?" The Post-Festival MC then said knowing she isn't saying anything.

"Ummm... I... don't really have anything to say..." Makoto said, then focused on him. "...I'm sorry."

The Post-Festival MC then started to panic himself. "Here, I'll give you a question... Do you think the Phantom Thieves are really Shujin students?"

Akira and Makoto were shocked at what she he just asked. "What!?" She responded.

The crowd then starts talking between themselves.

"Oh?" A Female Student said.

"He's going in for the kill with that one!" A Male Student said.

"We're all dying to know what Akechi-kun was going to say about their true identities. Some people theorise that they go to our very school..." The Post-Festival MC started explaining. "So, are they from Shujin? What do you think, Miss President?"

"What do I think...?" Makoto said.

"Makoto is in trouble... I need to change the subject..." Akira said in his head.

"That's..." Makoto started speaking before she could fully give an answer.

"I've always loved you!" Akira yelled out while he was standing up.

Students then started looking at Akira. "What!?" Makoto responded with a squeak in her voice.

"Now this is drama! A boy caught in the throes if bittersweet youth! A stunning confession of love!" The Post-Festival MC said.

Students started talking about.

Some male students were giving "Oooh...'s" while one Female student went "For real?" with another female student going "Way to go!"

"I think it was him!" The Post-Festival MC said, referring to Akira.

"...Urgh!" Makoto gave him an embarrassed groan.

"Sooo, Miss President! What's your relation to this guy? Could he perhaps be your boyfriend?" The Post-Festival MC pressed.

Makoto turned to him trying a hide the blush burning on her face. "R-Relation...!? Boyfriend...!? W-W-Well..." Makoto turned to Akira before turning back the MC. "...Y-Yes." She confessed.

"My, she's red as a beet!" The Post-Festival MC commented.

The crowd then starts laughing.

"A rare glimpse into the girly side of our stunning Miss President! And it does seem like she has a boyfriend after all..." The Post-Festival MC said. "But I'm a gentleman. It hurts my heart to bully such a sweet girl! Well, did you all enjoy our blushing beauty? Thank you very much, Miss President!"

Makoto then proceeded to get off the stage, unable to handle her embarrassment. The crowd then started giving "Aww"s. "It was starting to get interesting..." A Male student said. "Come on, MC! Do your job!" Another yelled.

The couple then immanently retreated from the gym.

-/-

Shujin Rooftop

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwDH_QALISg>

"...I made a fool of myself. The post-festival party has never felt that long before..." Makoto said. "By the way, I'm surprised you were able say what you did back there. despite we agreed to keep this to ourselves..."

"I couldn't ignore you." Akira said.

"Huh...? I was at a complete loss for words." Makoto said. She then approached Akira closer and hugged her boyfriend, burying her head into his chest. "You really helped me... Thank you." She then closed her eyes

Akira then proceed to hug her, with his left hand at the bottom of her back, and his right crawling under her hair. Then proceeded to stroke it.

"This may be a little rude to say, but you're surprising reliable in a pinch." Makoto commented. "My sister always says it I get married, my husband should be someone dependable like that."

Before Makoto noticed what she just said, she broke the hug and backed off. "Oh, um... uh... forget what I just said!" She said. She blushed then then went silent.

"Husband? Can you say that again?" Akira said.

"Oh, um..." Makoto then said. Followed by an embarrassed groan. She then proceeds to say. "Despite everything that happened with Akechi-kun... My final post-festival party turned out to be quite the unforgettable one."

"Sorry..." Akira responded.

Makoto then pulled out an paper lunch bag with the top rolled up. "Oh right... Here..." She passed it to Akira.

Akira opened it to see donuts in it. The bag had grease stans so it was obvious Makoto made them.

"If you'd accept this..." Makoto said.

"I can't wait to eat them." Akira said.

"I hope you enjoy it." Makoto responded. "Come, let's go home."

Before the couple could leave, Ryuji and Mishima came up the rooftop themselves.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yg1jhWp9GA4>

"Sakamoto-kun... P f f f..." Mishima said. "Turns out you're just a big chicken, huh...?"

"I'm gonna kill you if you don't shut it..." Ryuji responded.

They both then notice Akira and Makoto in front of them. "Oh, Kurusu... Niijima-senpai..." Mishima said.

"I miss the shy Ryuji." Akira teased.

"Ahahahahahahaha!" Mishima bursted out laughing. "No...! I can't stop... laughing... *snicker*"

"Dude..." Ryuji responded.

"Did something happen?" Makoto asked.

"He was stage fright the entire time...!" Mishima answered. "But he's the brilliant Sakamoto-kun...! *snicker*"

"Dammit, I'm goin' home!" Ryuji bursted.

Mishima continues to lose it.

"Grrr..." Ryuji growls with anger.

And... Mishima is still losing it.

Ryuji then gets close up to Akira and Makoto. "We're knee-deep in s*** dealin' with Akechi, and he gets to just laugh his ass off..." He ranted. "...Huh, I'm kinda jealous."

"It doesn't help that based on the chat from earlier is that he is planning on something." Makoto said.

Ryuji then gives the couple space. "Later." He said, then takes off.

"Oh, wait! Saka-Ahahaha!" Mishima tries to talk before bursting into laughter again.

"*sigh* Let's get going..." Makoto suggested.

-/-

Akira and Makoto first went to go find Morgana then went to the train station. They ended up catching the next one since they missed the one Ryuji boarded on.

<https://youtu.be/8ED7kzAmnAY?t=24>

As the couple started to head back to Shibuya, Akira had himself stuck in thought ever since they boarded. Makoto couldn't help but notice the frustration on his face. When he told her not to worry. Morgana was asleep too.

The train car only had a quarter of passengers, so it felt very empty. "Do you want to lay down?" Makoto asked her boyfriend.

"Is that even okay...?" Akira responded. As he turned to Makoto.

Makoto insisted further by double tapping one of her thighs. Akira then laid back with the back of his head resting on both of her thighs. Makoto then tucked her right hand under, as she curled her pointing and middle on her left hand, and softly dragged them along over his face.

Akira then all the sudden felt like he was going half asleep. The way Makoto was having on him all the sudden made him feel less tense. As if it was something he needed. *sigh* ...Thanks." He said.

Makoto couldn't help but consider the group were being pulled into a ditch further. "...So, the chat from earlier, ...you have any ideas?" She asked.

Akira answered while Makoto was still stroking his face. "From our social studies trip. Morgana was talking about a pancake place near the TV Station. And when he came around to greet Ryuji, Ann and I. He then said something like. "I heard about delicious pancakes"."

"Couldn't it been a coincidence?" Makoto asked.

"No, in the P.E faculty office. He was being a try hard acting like he never heard Morgana at some earlier point." Akira said.

"Should we look into what he might be scheming then?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, that was what we were thinking. If our suspicions are correct, then we need to make a move before he can." Akira said. "I guess one way or a another. We'll need to accept his deal..."

"...I might be letting my mind go wild, but could Akechi-kun be working for a corrupted government offical?" Makoto thought.

"It's... Not impossible..." Akira responded. "If you're right, we should see if Futaba can eavesdrop on a phone call, for now at the moment..." Akira then tilted his body a bit and buried his face into Makoto's stomach and hugged her waist.

Makoto then slipped her hand through Akira's hair and let it sit there, she then leaned back further on the seat and let herself get lost in thought.

They both stayed in the positions they were in until a voice out of nowhere played.

"Shibuya! This is Shibuya!" The Station Recording played.

Makoto then rubbed Akira's shoulder. "Hey. Akira! Get up, we're at our stop!" She said.

Akira loosened himself and sat up, picked up his bag with Morgana still in it thankfully. And they both left the train.

Underground Walkway

Akira walked Makoto back to her platform, as usual. until her train arrived.

"I'll see you again tomorrow..." Makoto said.

They proceed to kiss each on the lips and Makoto quickly shifted to kiss Akira's neck instead, again. "Goodness me, did I miss again?" Makoto teased. "Well, good night." She then got on train, and it then took off. Akira waved as he watched Makoto slowly leave his eye sight.

Morgana then hops out of the bag. "You are so laid back, you know that!" He said.

-/-


	26. Casino of Envy I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bounty is now on the Phantom Thieves, and now they need to find their way out of the situation they've found themselves in. They decide to turn the tables on the people who set them up. So in the end, they decide go along with Akechi's deal.

Thursday 10/27 - Niijima Residence - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

Makoto got out of the bathtub, dried herself off, got into her pair of pyjamas along with her night robe over it. The moment she enters her room, her phone goes off. to be greeted with a message from Akechi

**Goro Akechi**

"My apologies for getting in contact with you this late."

**Goro Akechi**

"Mind if we meet at Leblanc tomorrow after school? There is something you all need to be notified about."

**Goro Akechi**

"We may as well listen to your answer to my deal too..."

After reading those messages, Makoto starts a new conversation in the Phantom Thieves group chat.

**Me**

"I got a message from Akechi-kun."

**Me**

"He wants us to gather at Leblanc tomorrow after school."

**Futaba Sakura**

"Who does he think he is, trying to boss us around like that!?"

**Haru Okumura**

"Tomorrow...? That's sudden."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"This is directly after the reward announcement. There must be a calculated reason for this too."

**Ann Takamaki**

"We'll be OK, right?"

🥰 ** _Akira_** 🃏

"We'll manage."

**Haru Okumura**

"Yeah. We're going to overcome this, together."

**Me**

"Regardless, I don't want anyone disturbing our pace anymore."

**Me**

"Let's go about this calmly. well, see you all tomorrow."

Makoto then went back on Akechi's message to reply.

**Me**

"That is fine, I've just let the other's know."

**Me**

"It's about that bounty isn't it?"

**Goro Akechi**

"Well... Not precisely."

**Goro Akechi**

"Otherwise, brilliant... I'll explain what's going on once we've all met up."

"*sigh* Why do I have a feeling it's going to involve Sis?" Makoto said to herself.

Friday 10/28 - Cafe Leblanc - After School

At Akechi's request, all the Phantom Thieves have met up at Leblanc.

Makoto starts off. "When you say that you want us to "cooperate" with you, what exactly do you intend us to do?"

"That's a good question, but might I have a cup of coffee first?" Akechi responded.

"You should've said something before everyone else arrived!" Akira bursted.

"Quit effin' around!" Ryuji also bursted.

"Please keep this short." Makoto requested.

"There's a bounty for information in addition to the arrest warrant... Those are quite desperate measures." Akechi said.

Everyone looked down before facing Akechi again.

"I'm referring to Sae-san's actions. I assume all of you are at your wit's end as well. She must be considerably vexed if she's gone that far." Akechi said. "Make headlines with the arrest warrant, then use incentives to get testimonies. It's not a bad method."

"The police have nothing on us. there's no way they can make an arrest." Futaba responded.

"True. I'm the only one who's ascertained your true identities. However, the groundwork for fabricating testimonies and concocting a culprit are underway." Akechi explained.

"We don't care about that self-gratification. Get on with it." Futaba bursted.

"I'll be blunt. I'm thinking of triggering a change of heart in Sae-san. I've already discovered that she has a Palace." Akechi said.

Makoto faces down, after finding out that Sae has one ever since before Kaneshiro confessed.

"Huh? Really?" Haru asked.

"It this to prevent the investigation agency's recklessness?" Yusuke asked.

"Precisely." Akechi answered.

"Still, there's no need to change her heart just for that..." Ann said.

"Indeed. It's hard to believe that single person can fabricate all that." Yusuke commented.

"Unfortunately, that's not the case. What if I told you that those around her would turn a blind eye to false evidence?" Akechi said.

"You sayin' the police would do such a thing!?" Ryuji asked.

"It seems they're more trusted than I thought. Their priority is settling the situation. They don't care who the supposed culprit is." Akechi said.

"No..." Haru responded.

"They're completely rotten!" Ryuji bursted under his breath.

"My objective is to find the true culprit. That must be the case for all of you too." Akechi asked. "However, the current situation is extremely bad."

"If worst comes to worst, someone unrelated will be set up as the culprit, huh?" Yusuke said.

"Our only solution to this is to make Sae-san come to her senses." Akechi said. If she's in her right mind, she can stop this situation. Her sense of justice wouldn't allow it."

"So that's why..." Haru said.

"The truth will be covered up, and an innocent civilian's life will be destroyed..." Akechi said. "I can't allow such a thing to happen. My own ethics won't stand for it."

"I mean, I guess I can understand how you feel." Ryuji responded.

"And changing Sae-san's heart will be to protect her as well." Akechi explained.

That sentence then caught Makoto's attention. "How do you mean?" She asked.

"If the true culprit were to learn that she's responded for the investigation... what would happen?" Akechi asked Makoto directly. "I'm certain they'll aim for her life. She's the perfect target to place blame on the Phantom Thieves."

Makoto then looks back down. She now realises that it's possible that it won't be long for her lose her Sister too.

Akechi then faces Akira. "So how about it? Will you agree to my plan?" He asked.

"Even though you're particular about being just, you're willing to get your hands dirty?" Yusuke asked.

"It can't be helped in order to ascertain the truth. There is also one more merit in changing Sae-san's heart." Akechi explained. "She'll be a fine warning to others not to meddle with you any further. They can't go public if someone in the investigation has a change of heart. It'd show their corruption. All that's left from there is for me to discover the identity of the true culprit."

Makoto then sighed under the breath.

"What do you mean?" Ann asked.

"You're gonna tell us to announce our disbandment once the real culprit is arrested... aren't you?" Makoto said.

"As expected from a Niijima. So, what do you say? I don't think it's a bad deal for either of us." Akechi said.

"Makoto... what's your take on all this?" Ryuji asked.

"It's a well-made plan... It even takes putting an end to our team into consideration." Makoto said.

"I'm flattered to hear that." Akechi responded.

"Why are you willing to do all this, Akechi-kun? Why do you seek justice?" Haru asked.

-/-

"Because of sickening human beings..." Akechi answered. "Yes. My contempt for such people drives my sense of justice. It isn't some grand reason like society's sake or some lofty ideal. It's simply an absurd grudge... and extremely personal."

<https://youtu.be/8ED7kzAmnAY?t=24>

"Dude..." Ryuji responded.

"You know, doesn't he remind you of us?" Ann asked.

"You think?" Akira responded.

"I can't really explain it... But I guess it's how some disgusting adult pissed him off." Ann explained.

"We're similar, hm?" Akechi responded. "Maybe that's why I thought that I could ask this of you all..."

Akechi then his full focus on Akira. "Won't you cooperate with me on the mission to change Sae-san's heart?" He asked.

"We don't have a choice." Akira responded.

"...Thanks. I was actually rather worried there." Akechi said. "This mission can't succeed without your cooperation, after all."

"The Phantom Thieves will be disbanded, and everything will work out... I pray to does." Yusuke said.

Haru then noticed Makoto's expression. "Mako-chan..." She said.

"I'm okay." Makoto responded. "I never brought it up until now... but the reason I joined the Phantom Thieves is... ...Because I wanted to change my sister's heart. I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to it, though." She then continues. "I've also known for quite some time that she has a Palace."

"Makoto..." Akira responded.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ann asked.

"It was too selfish of a reason..." Makoto answered. "Though, I was too scared to look any further into it on my own..."

Akira then sighed under his breath.

"Why don't we try going there now to scope the place out?" Akechi suggested. "A lot of this will be new to me, so I'd like to get myself accustomed to it too."

"I-I'm sorry. I actually have plans today..." Makoto responded.

Everyone started to wonder what It might be going on.

"I see. That's unfortunate." Akechi said.

"Will you tell your sister about this?" Haru asked.

"Of course not. It's just..." Makoto started to speak.

"You seem awfully evasive today. Is something the matter?" Yusuke asked.

"I just can't make time today." Makoto responded.

"Let's call it a day then and resume this tomorrow." Akechi suggested.

"I'm sorry, everyone." Makoto said.

Everyone then left Leblanc, leaving Akira and Morgana alone. He then sat down where Makoto was.

"Wasn't Makoto acting a bit weird?" Morgana asked.

"This IS about her sister." Akira answered.

"Well, I guess that can't be helped... Regardless, it all starts tomorrow... I hope this goes well." Morgana said.

Akira wanted to pull his photo frame out of his pocket, but then reframed from doing so.

"I'm going to give her a call later." Akira said.

-/-

Leblanc Attic - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

Akira then called Futaba up to to get a favor from her.

"What's this favor you need? It's late already." Futaba asked.

"We'll be going to Niijima's Palace, so I want to look into her. Things like her work ethic and relationships. It doesn't matter whether it's public or private." Morgana said. "Those would help us come up with countermeasures in case we hit a roadblock in her Palace."

"I can look up more, you know. Stuff like her repertoire of underwear." Futaba suggested.

"A girl shouldn't say things like that!" Morgana protested. "You tell her too!"

"Don't do that. Seriously!" Akira scolded.

"I thought you'd like that..." Futaba responded.

"Arsene is a gentleman, Futaba! I'd be going against my own personality if I asked you to help me be a perv..." Akira said.

"Ahem!" Morgana coughed. "Also, I may be overthinking it, but my voice-" Morgana then gets interrupted by Futaba gripping his cheeks. "Oww!"

"Same as always." Futaba said.

Morgana then stopped her. "Let me finish first!" He bursted out. "*sigh* ...There's something else we want you to look into. One more person has been on our mind. If it's possible, I want to eavesdrop on their phone conversation."

"Hm... That'll be tough..." Futaba responded.

"We really need it." Akira said.

"Right, It's a necessity." Morgana said.

"Hmmm... I'd have to plant a bug directly on the phone..." Futaba said.

"So it's impossible even for you..." Morgana said.

"I didn't say to was impossible!" Futaba bursted. Then she starts to think of something. "...OK! I've got a plan!"

Futaba calls Morgana closer, She then whispers her plan into his ear.

"...That's perfect." Morgana said.

"Keeping it secret?" Akira asked.

"I'll fill you in on the details later..." Morgana insured.

Futaba then called Akira closer to her, then whispered into his ear. "As a start, you're both suspicious of Akechi right? I'm gonna plant to the same app your phone has on his phone." Futaba continues whispering. "I plan on more if your suspicions are correct!"

"Futaba's going to do something...? I wonder if it'll be OK..." Akira said in his head.

"This is gonna be fun! I can't wait!" Futaba said, then let out her signature chuckle.

-/-

Saturday 10/29 - Courthouse - After School

"So this is the courthouse... You can tell it's a revolting building just by looking at it." Morgana said. "Let's hurry up and get started. Akechi, what did you find out?"

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TBKA75H1h8>

"I rarely get to see Sae-san directly, but I've figured out her course of action." Akechi said. "On the 20th, an investigation will likely be done at Shujin Academy... as well as the Sakura residence."

"For... real?" Futaba responded.

"Oh crap..." Akira added.

"...Then that means, our time limit is November 20th." Yusuke said.

"Still, there'll be quite a bit of red tape involved. I doubt it'll take place before the 20th." Akechi said.

"We'll take your word. For now, we need to focus on infiltrating her Palace." Makoto said.

"I concur. and, we should probably get going soon. After all, people like us standing around here is quite unnatural." Akechi said. "Well then..." Akechi then pulled out his phone.

"*gasp* That's-" Futaba starts talking.

-/-

Akechi then had his attention on Futaba. "Huh? What about my smartphone?"

Futaba then pulls a menacing grin, then jumps up and snatches it.

"Ah!" Akechi gapsed in shock.

The rest of the Phantom Thieves was just as surprised as Akechi.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AdimY1_Vh1U>

"This is the model I wanted! You're so lucky..." Futaba said pretending to look excited.

An awkward silence filled the air as Futaba proceeded to open an browser app and entered the html for her app.

"I'm so sorry. Until recently, Futaba was actually a... well..." Ann started explaining.

By the time Futaba entered the html, the app started instilling.

"It's okay, Sae-san told me the gist." Akechi said.

"Oh, right. Akechi-kun, it may be best if you exchange contact info with everyone too, not just me." Makoto explained.

"As well as me... I had to send it you." Akira added.

"Right, because of the whole guest of honor business for the festival." Makoto responded.

"That's true." Akechi responded from Makoto's earlier comment.

"Ooh!" Futaba pretended to be amazed to insure the app finished installing. another awkward silence filled the air.

"*sigh* I'll send everyone else's contacts to you later..." Makoto insured.

"Thanks." Akechi responded. "Well then, I hope we get along. I'll do my best."

"Good, I inspect a lot..." Akira responded.

The app finished instilling. Futaba then closed the browser, hid the app in a folder, swiped the home screen back to where is was before. Then handed it back to Akechi. "You've got a good personality and good looks? Talk about cheating!"

Akechi was confused about what she said to him.

"She's praising you... I believe." Yusuke said.

Akechi then couldn't help have an awkward moment while he was in front of Futaba. He then puts his phone back in his pocket. "Then, shall we get started?"

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

Akira then pulls out his phone.

"We need to figure out what Makoto's sis thinks this courthouse is, right?" Ryuji said.

"I often hear her call it a "Place of competition" in which she must always win." Makoto explained.

"A competition, huh... that sounds like Sae-san." Akechi said.

"It'd be unbearable if we were put on trail for a reason like that." Yusuke commented. "...Although, a competition means it's a match of some sort. Might it be a martial-arts ring?"

"Conditions have not been met!" The Metaverse Navigator voiced out.

"Then... perhaps a stadium? Or maybe an arena?" Haru suggested.

"Conditions have not been met!" The Metaverse Navigator voiced out.

"There are other competitions besides fighting and sports." Akechi pointed out.

"Gambling, then!" Futaba yelled.

"How about a racetrack for horses? Other than that, there's pachinko, but does that count as gambling?" Ann asked.

"We played cards during the school trip." Ryuji suggested.

"Conditions have not been met!" The Metaverse Navigator voiced out.

"What else is there?" Haru asked.

Makoto then realised what else the Palace may be just based on gambling. "It must be a "casino"..."

"Candidates found!" The Metaverse Navigator voiced out.

"I definitely see Sae-san in you." Akechi commented.

Makoto sighed under her breath after that comment.

"Welp, it's time we head in then." Ryuji said.

"Beginning Navigation!" The Metaverse Navigator voiced out.

-/-


	27. Casino of Envy II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves have started their infiltration on Sae's Palace, they got coins from the dice game and the giant slot machine. Until they reached a door blocking them from proceeding further on the High Limit floor. Akechi finds out that Sae is attending a court trail. That way the thieves can change her cognition.

Monday 10/31 - Akira's Homeroom - Lunchtime

Akira was on his way out his homeroom to go somewhere else to have lunch, Makoto was instantly in his sight as soon as he left the room.

"Makoto...?" Akira said.

"Good, I'm glad I've run into you, would you perhaps be interested in having lunch together, Akira?" Makoto asked.

"Of course." Akira answered.

"Brilliant! Okay, let's head to the council room then..." Makoto responded.

Student Council Room

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwDH_QALISg>

They both ate together in the student council room, but the entire time. Neither of them said a single word. Awkward science filled the as they ate. When they both finished, Akira then started speaking to break the science.

"Soooo... Have you been doing okay?" Akira asked.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Makoto responded.

"Well, because we have to change your sisters heart-" Akira started.

"Oh, that's what you meant." Makoto said. "Well... yeah, I've been fine." She continued as she looked down at table. "*sigh* How did this happen? I don't know how father would be feeling right now if he were still alive and found out I was a Phantom Thief at the same time..."

Akira then groaned under his breath.

"Then again, even to this day. If dad was still alive... Would he be on our side?" Makoto asked herself.

"I honestly couldn't tell you..." Akira responded.

"It was a retorical question..." Makoto said. "On top of that, I'm also starting to think what if Sis has a mental shutdown too? How can everything going on reflect on me? On the others?"

Makoto then shock her head and raised it back up. "Sorry, I didn't want to turn this into a sob story... We should probably talk about something else." She suggested. "Remember when I confessed I had a relationship with you through the Post-festival party?" She then started to blush.

"I thought we were't going to speak of it again..." Akira responded.

"A handful of girls actually came up to me. They congratulated me, called me a badass, praised me for "putting the delinquent transfer student in his place". And some of them also went either "What's going to happen to Niijima-senpai!?" or "He's not abusing you, is he!?"" Makoto explained. "Some people think you're blackmailing me too..."

"Well yours aren't as bad as mine." Akira responded. "A fair few males and females gave some "congratulations", some of the dudes that like you have gave me some awful looks, and some them even went "Licking the council president's crouch won't do you any good". And the old "I brought a voodoo doll I stab every night"." He explained. "Did I mention, some even jumped to conclusions and went "Dear god... The transfer student is gonna rape Niijima-san! Oh my god...!" Give me a break..."

Makoto then slammed her head on the table. "Oh for god sake... *huff*" She said.

"Other than that. Most of the school still don't believe we are dating." Akira said.

Makoto then raised her head up. "And some students started asking me about our relationship. They're giving me a little bit of distraction..." She said. "Witch was why we both agreed to keep it to ourselves, but here I am... and I already spelled the beans."

Banging then came on the door. "Niijima-senpai? Are you in there at the moment?" A girl's voice said.

"I'm sorry. I'll need to help this student." Makoto said to Akira.

They both got up from their seats and got close to each other to kiss their lips.

"Remember, courthouse after school..." Akira said. Then went up to the door and opened the slide door. "Thanks for the that Niijima-senpai. I'll put what you said to good use."

"I'm glad I could help you with that, remind Sakamoto-kun to get his head straight with his studies if you see him." Makoto played along. She then watched Akira leave as a Female First Year walked in.

"Have a seat." Makoto said. She then went up to the council room door to shut it and took her seat with the first year. "Okay, what did you need?"

-/-

Sae's Palace: Battle Arena - After School

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2VIvwh87Z60>

After barely surviving the house of darkness, the Phantom Thieves then headed to the Battle Arena, the only other game on the High Limit floor.

"Welcome to the Battle Arena, the infernal fighting ground where embers of life glow bright. Oh, it's you guys... Our manager told us about you." The Shadow said.

The group we're confused.

"Huh? The hell've you been hearin' about us!?" Ryuji bursted.

"My, you're so quick to anger. Wonderful. This would be quite boring if that wasn't the case." The Shadow taunted. "Now, allow me to confirm something before I begin explaining... Do you currently have 10,000 coins?"

"Oh! Yes, we do!" Haru answered.

"Oh, you have surely been busy. Very well then, allow me to explain this game to you." The Shadow said. "here, you will prove your supremacy in a trio of fierce one-on-one battles. Then again... this is the pinnacle of our casino, the high limit floor." It continued. "Normally, our VIPs would prepare substitutes who fight to the death for their sake... The attending guests then bet coins on who they think will win."

The Phantom Thieves were in shock after hearing all of that.

"Here too...? Ugh, this s*** makes me sick." Ryuji said.

"The entirety of this floor must be like that." Akechi responded.

"You can say that again..." Akira said.

"Taking little risk for a high return is truly the optimal business strategy." Akechi concluded.

"But can we even participate if we don't have a substitute...?" Haru asked.

"Hey, we didn't need one for the other game! The same probably applies in here too." Morgana said.

"As irritating as it may be, that is correct. Please participate. Registration will take place at the counter over there." The Shadow said. Then walks off.

"I can already tell these won't be "one-on-one" matches." Makoto said under her breath.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NtT7XKuXVhI>

The Phantom Thieves then walk into a safe room before they registered. Akira besides to consult with the team before entering. They then gathered around the table.

"What is it you want to discuss, Joker?" Morgana asked.

"Let's discuss our progress." Akira answered.

"It's nice having some light again. I slammed my face right into a wall earlier in the darkness." Haru said.

"I suppose humans do gain most of their information from their eyes. That was a most troublesome trap." Akechi added.

"Now I kinda wish I brought rope with me, still it was very unpredictable." Akira responded.

"But if she's throwing such tough problems at us, that only serves to prove how far in we've made it." Makoto said.

"True! It does make me wonder how many before us gave up all together though." Akira responded.

"That's right. We're just about in the final stages of the Palace now." Futaba said.

"Anything else you want to discuss?" Morgana asked.

"How is everyone?" Akira asked.

"I don't think there are any issues right now. If anything, we have energy to spare." Makoto stated.

"I guess it's a dumb question now that I think about it." Akira said. "It isn't long till we found the treasure."

"Is there anything else you want to discuss?" Morgana asked.

"I think... We're good." Akira answered.

The group then scattered around the room, waiting for Akira's orders. He then walks up to Makoto.

"She's not even trying to hide her cheating anymore... At least it's easier to spot now." Makoto said to herself.

Akira then walked back to where he was at the table. Scattered his equipment on to it.

"Oh, I guess we should wait outside then?" Ryuji asked.

"Yeah... Please do." Akira said.

"Okay then, come on guys!" Morgana said. The whole group walked out the safe room. But as they left, Akechi noticed that Makoto didn't.

"What could be going on between the two?" Akechi said to himself quietly. He gets out his notepad along with a pencil. And puts his ear against the door.

Akira was checking his weapons and the items he had on him. Makoto walked around the table slowly as soon as she was behind him.

"You're thinking they'll likely cheat, aren't you?" Makoto asked.

"It's not even "likely" anymore, it's "definitely" that is the issue." Akira responded. "Say, Queen... May I borrow your revolver?"

"You sure? The others would have more ammunition for each battle..." Makoto stated.

"Maybe, but something will go wrong if the crowd notices I'm using a different gun if I run out of ammo." Akira responded.

Makoto sighed and shrugged it off. She pulls her modal revolver, and has it in the passing position for scissors. "Okay, just don't go trigger happy during these fights." She said.

Akira turns facing Makoto and hovers hand his over her revolver, only to quickly grab her palm and pull her in on top of him on the table. Makoto spouted out a surprised yelp.

Makoto dropped her revolver on the floor in the process, as well as her mask went flying to the middle of the table. And found herself, with her torso pinning Akira's. He had her where he wanted her. And wrapped his left arm around her waist.

Makoto blushed as she also found her hands on Akira's chest, he then moved his mask away from his eyes. "Heh, you feel for it." He said.

"...What the hell was that? You almost gave me a heart attack!" Makoto ranted.

"Heh heh... sorry." Akira responded.

Akira then got his free right hand through her hair. Akira then pulled her lover in to kiss her. Makoto felt her face boiling. "Yikes, you're redder then you normally get..." He said.

Makoto then got herself out of that position she was just in. She bent down to get her revolver, then went around the table for her mask. "So are you still needing my weapon?" Makoto asked.

"Based on the shadows we've seen in this palace, the personas I currently have in mask should be fine enough." Akira said.

"Then what was the point for you asking for my revolver!?" Makoto asked.

"Just for the sake of getting with you..." Akira answered. "Anyway, let's get out before the others wonder what's going on..." Akira then proceeded to open the door.

"Joker, wait..." Makoto said.

Akira turns back around.

Makoto then wraps her around Akira's upper and lower waist. "Even though you don't deserve it." She said as she blushed.

Akira blushed back, he put his hands into the same spots they were before on Makoto. They then shared a passionate kiss.

As Akechi was writing down based on what he was hearing in the room. "Hey, Crow! What are you doing?" Morgana yelled out.

"Nothing." Akechi lied as he stepped away from the door.

The couple then eventually broke the kiss. "One thing as well." Makoto started talking. "Actually no, never mind! But at any rate, knock 'em dead!"

"Violent much?" Akira responded.

"*chuckle* I love you, Joker..." Makoto said.

"I love you too, Queen..." Akira said. They both then finally left the safe room. And they all went up to the arena counter.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2VIvwh87Z60>

"Ah, welcome. Will you be participating in our stunning Battle Arena?" The Shadow Dealer asked Akira.

"Of course! Our teamwork's gonna take down this arena of yours!" Ann chanted.

"Ah, now that won't do. This is a series of honest one-on-one battles." The Shadow Dealer clarified.

"Don't tell me..." Yusuke said.

"Correct, only one can participate. You'll need to choose some to act as your representative. The entry fee for this event is 10,000 coins." The Shadow Dealer said. "However, if you manage to succeed in the trails, you will be granted ten times that: 100,000 coins."

"Wait, what!? That's enough to get us across that bridge! Come on, we need to do this!" Ann said.

"Hm... This feels like a trap to me. An amount that high would certainly insure great danger." Akechi stated.

"But failure to infiltrate this Palace will be the end of us." Makoto said.

"So we don't got a choice..." Ryuji said.

"Very well. In that case, Joker should be the one to participate." Akechi said. "We don't know what kind of enemies may appear, so his high level of adaptability will be vital here."

"Leave it to me." Akira said in a cocky voice.

"Are you sure about this? You will have to fight alone..." Yusuke said.

"But... that's why Joker's the one doing it, right...? I mean, I understand why..." Ann said. "J-Just be careful, okay? Don't do anything reckless in there."

"Has your mind been made up? The battles will begin once you enter." The Shadow Dealer said. "Now then, shall you challenge the imposing Battle Arena?"

"Let's do this." Akira said. He then hands his members card to enter.

"Oh...? In that case, please head onward into the ring. The entry fee and appropriate prize total shall be calculated at the end of the game." The Shadow Dealer said. "Now then... prepare to know the true meaning of agony. *chuckle*"

The group then stood in front of the gate. "Only you will be able to continue from here onward. We'll be cheering from the stands, so best of luck!" Akechi said.

"Thanks, Crow!" Akira said. Then faces the bars.

"You will not be able to retreat once you enter this room. Is that all right with you?" The Shadow Dealer asked.

"I'll enter." Akira said. The gate opens and Akira walks inside.

Akira fought his way through the battles and emerged victorious. All was left was to lower the bridge to the managers floor and secure the treasure route.

-/-

Sae's Palace: Treasure Hall

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

"It looks like this is her base of operations. Perhaps her Treasure will appear on that pedestal." Morgana said. "A lot has happened, but we managed to get up here! Miss Manager's days are numbered!"

Sae's shadow then started speaking from the buildings megaphone. "How uncouth of you to simply barge in here. Elegance is necessary for victory as well, you know. *grown* I entertained you with all go my "games," but it appears you are still far from satisfied."

She continues. "Very well. I've made preparations especially for that possibility. This will be a game of life and death from now on. No matter who I face, I shall not lose!"

"Sis..." Makoto said to herself. She then huffed under her breath. "Our infiltration route is secure. We need to head back out and send the calling card."

"And once the calling card is sent, Sae-san's Treasure will appear, correct?" Akechi asked.

"Yeah. Once the target is cognisant of the danger, that cloudy thing will take shape." Morgana stated.

"I wonder... What will the treasure look like?" Akechi said.

"That depends on the person..." Ann said. For Kamoshida, it was a medal. Madarame's was a painting, and Kaneshiro's was fake money..."

"Father's was a plastic model..." Haru said.

"In other words... the Treasure is what marked the beginning of the Palace ruler's aspirations." Akechi said.

"It could also be what caused their desires to swell." Yusuke added.

Thinking about it won't get us anywhere though. Let's head back and prepare the calling card." Morgana said.

-/-

The Thieves started to walk off, while Makoto just stood closer to the pedestal instead. She was silent as she looked at it.

"Queen...?" Akira said with concern.

"Hm? What's up? You curious about the Treasure?" Futaba asked.

"Speaking of that, it actually looks like there's a shape formed in the haziness..." Haru pointed out.

"If I had to guess... I'd say Sis's treasure is a police notebook." Makoto guessed.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=krtgiMY4wHI>

"Right... Your father was..." Akechi said.

Akira already knew what the issue was, just from what Makoto told him with the Eiko issue.

"She... probably thinks Dad died because the police were using him. That's why she believes justice is meaningless, and that there's no point living a subservient life..." Makoto said. "Dad's death is even the reason she aspired to become a prosecutor and grew so obsessed with winning..." She turns to the group. "She really loved him..."

Akira sighed under his breath, as he noticed more similarities between her family and his.

"Sae-san's heart must be exhausted from living in such a fiercely competitive world..." Akechi commented. "Honest beliefs alone are not enough to get you through. Even I understand that pain..."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't too..." Akira added.

"But that is exactly why we need to change her heart." Akechi said.

"...Yes, that it is." Makoto said.

"And now we've ascertained the location of the Treasure for that goal." Yusuke said.

"Alright, I think it's about we get going!" Akira said.

"Okay! We'll be able to send the calling card from the real world now!" Ann said.

They all then left the Palace and returned to reality.

-/-


	28. New Cinema Labyrinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the treasure route in Sae's Palace secured, the Phantom Thieves just now need to send the calling card. With Makoto still trying not to let her sister's distorted desires get the better of her. Along with a Akira all the sudden getting a yet another dream in a movie theatre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next hand full of chapters have spoilers for Persona Q2, beating the first movie first is advised. If you're not gonna play the game or don't care about spoiler, then you may disregard.

Tuesday 11/1 - After School - Akira's homeroom

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G3D-p4o0HUA&list=PLKnNtzNfg7jfOkIVp-dwFx_x2nNjDstXM&index=3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G3D-p4o0HUA&list=PLKnNtzNfg7jfOkIVp-dwFx_x2nNjDstXM&index=3)

A movie theatre scenery, with screen curtains rising. A butterfly flying around the arena as the curtains continue to rise as the screen flashed on. The screen arena then went dark.

A quote then appeared "...we do not go astray because we do not one, but because we think we know." Said by Jean-Jacques Rousseau. What could that quote mean...?

-/-

The scenery suddenly started to fade, as a sound of school bell went off.

"...ey. ...ey, get up!" It was Morgana's voice.

Akira woke up, greeted to Morgana standing on his desk in front of him.

"Geez, you're finally awake. Class has been over for a while now..." Morgana said.

"I'm not in a theatre anymore?" Akira said.

"Are you still half-asleep or something?" Morgana responded.

"My head feels like it's spinning..." Akira said in his head.

"Hey, are you sure you're feeling okay? Did you have some kind of weird dream?" Morgana asked.

"I think...? I've dreamt about theatres around a few times now..." Akira responded.

"Shujin High, Classroom 2-D... I guess I fell asleep..." Akira said in his head.

"I think I should tell Kawakami to lay off the free periods for a while..." Akira said to himself.

"Well, now that you're up, let's get back home-we're planning on sending the calling card today, correct?" Morgana said.

"Of course!" Akira answered.

"The whole day's gonna blow by if we keep fooling around here. You need to make better use of your time! Now, let's get out of here!" Morgana said.

School Gate

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3fJQOX5tRnk>

"Hell yeah, another day of class complete! Man, was that hellish!" Ryuji said. "*yawn* So sleepy..."

"C'mon Ryuji, pull yourself together! Don't get all lazy on us now." Morgana said.

"Nah, I've just had a hard time fallin' asleep lately-Phantom Thieves stuff on my mind, an' all..." Ryuji said. "It's getting so bad, I slept through most of class today..."

"Isn't that what you do every day?" Morgana said.

"Shut up! So, what're we doin' now? We're sending the calling card, yeah?" Ryuji asked.

"That's the plan." Akira answered.

"That's what I'm talkin' about! Always straight to the point." Ryuji responded.

"Oh, hello everyone." Haru greeted the trio.

"Ooh, perfect timing! We were just talkin' about heading to the hideout." Ryuji said.

"Well, I'm free for the rest of the day. I have more free time now that things have settled down in the company." Haru said.

"Ryuji, send the word out to everyone." Morgana said.

"Okay!" Ryuji responded. He pulls out his phone to notify the rest of the group.""Let's all meet up at the hideout..." Damn, that was fast!" He then puts his phone away. "Everyone say they're down to meet at Leblanc."

"Shall we, then?" Haru asked.

-/-

Leblanc Attic

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

Everyone arrived to the hide out , Everyone at their usual spots. Akira next to Makoto next to Ann next to Futaba next to Yusuke next to Haru next to Ryuji and back to Akira. With Morgana standing in the middle of the table, and Akechi behind Akira.

"Aw yeah! All we gotta do now is send the callin' card!" Ryuji said. "So, when d'ya wanna send it? The earlier the better, right?"

"No... In my opinion, we should wait until right before the time limit." Akechi suggested.

"May I ask your reasoning behind that idea?" Makoto asked.

"Sae-san is a realist. Even if she believes the Phantom Thieves exist, do you think she knows how they steal hearts? Furthermore, there is a chance she expects that she herself will be targeted." Akechi said.

"So because her heart is ready for any possibility, the calling card might not have enough effect?" Haru asked.

"I only say that theoretically, but I believe so." Akechi answered. "hence, it would be prudent for us to wait until we are driven into a corner to act."

"I didn't even think about that..." Akira said.

"If we do so with no time to spear, I assume even Sae-san would have to be somewhat agitated." Akechi concluded.

"Hm, ensuring the Treasure actually appears... That sounds quite logical." Makoto said.

"Impressive, Akechi-kun... Though it is a bit vexing that you know more about my sister than I do." Makoto said.

"Haha, that's only because of my work as a detective." Akechi responded. "Well then, if our time limit is November 20th and we act the day after sending the calling card... Shall we send it out on the 18th?"

"We should prepare as much as we can before then. Well, I can't complain about having more time. Make sure you're ready, everyone!" Morgana said.

"On that note, we should take care of requests then!" Akira said.

"Huh? Are you curious about Mementos?" Morgana asked. "True, I guess there's no point in letting go to waste while we wait for the day of the heist."

"For sure. Let's get in there and do what we can before our last job." Ryuji said.

"Yes, it matters not how the public views us. Let us help those in trouble." Yusuke added.

"Today seems like a perfect day for us to go into Mementos. Let me check our intel..." Morgana said. "We'll start with this one first..."

Morgana called out a list of targets to yet to receive a change of heart. "No objections, right? Mm... We're good to go if you're okay with it. That's a unanimous decision!" He said. "Okay, all that's left now is to take down the targets in Mementos! Sound good, Futaba?"

"Yessir! Navigator at the ready!" Futaba responded.

"Compared to the rest of you, I'm still rather inexperienced... But I'm not going to let you down!" Haru commented.

"You're doing totally fine, Haru. You're been improving so fast!" Ann responded.

"It'd be best for us to hone our skills in Mementos so we can be prepared for the Palace." Makoto said. "I'm still wondering about that one shadow though."

"I think someone is feeling gutsy today." Akira responded.

"I want to have it taken care of before our last job too." Makoto admitted.

"I enjoy exploring Mementos... There's so much inspiration to take away from there." Yusuke commented.

"I've gotta say, I'm really curious about that place too. I can just tell something odd is going on there..." Morgana stated.

"Well, Palace or Mementoes, we're just gonna do what we always do!" Ryuji said. "Oh, that reminds me... Akechi, this is your first time heading into Mementos, yeah?"

"Besides Sae-san's and Okumura's Palaces, I never been there..." Akechi said.

"Well, today's you're lucky day!" Akira said.

"Was that necessary?" Akechi asked.

"Yea...Not really..." Akira admitted.

Everyone then got out of their seats. "Let's get going!" Morgana said.

-/-

Mementos

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Opc5UcNxW_Y>

Akira pulled out his phone to find the Meta Nav reacting.

"A new area has been confirmed in the depths. Updating guidance information." The Metaverse Navigator voiced out.

Akira then puts his phone away. "It looks like Mementos has expanded even further..." Morgana commented.

"Hm? I though public opinion of us determined Mementos expansion... and that has plummeted lately." Yusuke said.

"Our notability must still be on the rise, even if it's because of our currently bad reputation..." Morgana responded.

"So we're like a celeb who gets more famous because of scandals? I don't like the sound of that..." Ann said.

"Either way, the further we go, the more powerful enemies we'll meet. We need to be cautious in here." Morgana said.

The group then walked down to next floor.

"So this place was formed by society's collective unconscious? That makes it the entire populations Palace..." Akechi said.

"Who knows what lies within its depths? It ticks at the heart of my intellectual curiosity." Yusuke responded.

"On the other hand, it's pretty frightening as well..." Haru commented.

"I still remember hating this place when we first started coming here." Ann said. 

"If we keep dallying like this, we're gonna end up meeting some mobs. Mona, you gotta transform." Futaba said.

Morgana was stuck in thought.

"Monaaa?" Futaba continued.

"What's the matter, Mona-chan?" Haru asked.

"Oh! Sorry. It's just that Mementos feels... different than usual." Morgana said.

"Different how?" Makoto asked.

"...Ain't this what it's always like? Hey, Joker, what do you think?" Ryuji asked.

"It does seem different. I just can't put my finger on it." Akira responded.

"Oh? It seems I lack the training necessary to sense it." Yusuke said.

"It feels the same as always to me..." Ann said.

"I hope it's just us then." Akira said, referring to Morgana and himself.

"Hmm... guess it is just Joker and mine imaginations." Morgana said. "Anyways, it's transformation time! Back up, everyone!

"I can't believe this cat turns into a car... What a fascinating world this is." Akechi said.

"Hey, Queen." Akira said getting Makoto's attention.

"Yes?" She responded.

"Do you mind driving this time? I need to update my journal." Akira said.

"Sure... But won't it be dark and bumpy?" Makoto asked.

"I bought a flash light with me, plus I don't think the bumps will do much." Akira responded.

Makoto was driving the Mona-car along the Mementos tracks, while Akira was writing in his new entry. With the flashlight between his neck and shoulder." _I've had multiple dreams about being in a movie theatre as of late. The first three were just based upon tragic disasters while this time. It was just a butterfly roaming about while a quote we appearing on the movie screen. Mementos has felt strange when we enter today too. I can tell we'll be thrown into something_ _unpleasant._ " Akira then turns off the flash light and puts his stuff away.

"Let me guess, something has been on your mind?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, just over some strange dreams as of late." Akira answered.

"Tell me about it..." Makoto responded.

"The first one I had was in our last night as Hawaii, It involved you getting captured by a goofy super hero. The next was on the day when Oracle came to Shujin the first time, there was a male student with headphones that got eaten by a dinosaur. The night before the school festival, There was a blue haired male student with a humanoid that both got thrown into a incinerator by cultured robots." Akira explained.

"There was common connection between all three, after I end up resolving an issue, I get pulled into a movie theatre then I can't push back through. The second two I was adding their partners, and they got with me..." Akira continues.

"That's... Odd. But the second two are much more insane than the one I'm in." Makoto responded.

"I know right? And I haven't even finished yet. Just today. Take a guess where I was in a dream today?" Akira said.

"A movie theatre?" Makoto guessed.

"Yep, instead of bizarre events. Just a quote on the screen." Akira continues. "And now I'm starting to think what Mona and I were imagining about Mementos today, might be connected."

"Sounds like a stretchy theory." Makoto said. "Now I'm stating to wonder if, someone thinks of somewhere as movie theatre. Because I fell like infiltrating it now."

"Ugh, now it's even MORE cramped in here, thanks to the new guy..." Ryuji complained.

"I'm sorry, but if I'd followed you all on foot, I wouldn't have been able to keep up." Akechi responded.

"To be totally honest, I'm pretty sure we're way over max capacity..." Ann commented.

"Mona-chan, are you okay?" Haru asked with concern.

"Who do you think you're talkin' to here? Just relax and leave it to-" Morgana started to responded before... "Mrowgh!?" He starts losing control of himself, by force.

-/-

"Huh-what was that!?" Makoto said with shock.

"Meow-ow-ow..." Morgana reacted.

"Whoa, Queen, what's the deal? Tryin' out some Wild Max-style driving!?" Ryuji asked.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=94Jqfw8mO7E>

"It's not me-the wheel's moving by itself! What's happening?" Makoto started to panic.

"Is all of our weight causing a problem?" Haru asked.

"I don't think that would cause THIS..." Futaba responded.

"Perhaps he ate something off the ground." Yusuke said.

"I-I-I've never!" Morgana responded.

"Ugh! I shouldn't have drunk an entire bottle of syrup..." Akechi said.

"Why would you even do that at all!?" Akira responded.

"Oh no...I-I've lost all control!" Morgana said.

The Mona-car continued to get more aggressively faster.

"HIT THE BREAKS!" Akira yelled out.

Makoto tired stomping her foot on the break pedal, no response what so ever. "The breaks aren't working! Mona, what's going on!?" Makoto yelled out.

"I wish I knew!" Morgana yelled back. "I can't stop speeding up!"

The Mona-car then made a high jump and with a hard turn. Akira then tired pulling the hand break, it wasn't any good either.

"W-W-We're gonna crash! I'm gonna puke! We're gonna die!" Futaba yelled.

The looked like a portal in front of them, Akira looked at and worried for the worst. "Everyone! Brace yourselves!" He yelled. The Mona-car then went right through the wall.

-/-

11?/1? - Mementos? - After School?

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aeI7GCjkUPw&list=PLKnNtzNfg7jfOkIVp-dwFx_x2nNjDstXM&index=8](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aeI7GCjkUPw&list=PLKnNtzNfg7jfOkIVp-dwFx_x2nNjDstXM&index=8)

The Thieve were then scattered across a crossing path.

"M-Mph..." Haru gowned as she got up.

"Oww..." Makoto said as she was getting her head up.

"Is everyone all right?" Yusuke asked.

"I thought we were gonna die... Joker, you alive too?" Futaba said.

Akira managed to get himself up. "I'm fine..."

"Wait, what is this place!?" Ann asked.

Everyone started looking around, and knew they weren't in Mementos anymore.

"Huh? A city?" Ryuji said.

"Was there a place like this within Mementos?" Yusuke asked.

"Maybe we rammed straight through the wall in Mementos?" Haru responded.

"We're still in phantom thief attire, so we know it's not the real world..." Akechi said.

"Then, are we in another world? It seems... kind of foreign." Ann said.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D2ZPhnKkX2Y>

Makoto pulled out her phone. "Hey everyone, look at the Meta-Nav. It's not working... Something's wrong here." She said.

"Everyone's got the same error screen... So, everyone's app is bugged out at the same time?" Morgana said.

"No, that seems highly unlikely. We need to gather more information." Akechi said.

"Maybe we can find a clue to this if we look around the area..." Haru responded.

A Policeman so happened to be around the area. "Crap-a cop!" Ryuji said.

"Wait a sec, look at his uniform! That's not for Japan's police." Ann pointed out.

"Looks like some foreign cop's uniform-it reminds me of the ones I've seen in FPSes." Futaba said. "Hm... seems like he's not a Shadow, either."

"Then maybe we should... try to ask him where we are?" Makoto wondered.

"Wha-Talk to a cop!? In these clothes?" Ryuji bursted.

"We'll manage somehow." Akira responded.

Yeah, I suppose standing around and just talking about it isn't getting us anywhere..." Ann said. "Well, we're counting on you, Queen!"

"Huh? Me!?" Makoto responded.

"Mweheheh-if you plot to do it, you got to do it!" Futaba chanted.

"All right, I'll give it a try, But if something goes wrong, I need you all to back me up..." Makoto said.

"Defiantly!" Akira responded.

Makoto then approaches the Serious policeman. "Um, excuse me..." She started.

"Hmm-whoa there, what's with the getup?" The Serious policeman asked.

"Ah... We're headed to a costume party, but we've gotten ourselves lost." Makoto lied.

"A party, eh? Those are some pretty elaborate costumes..." The Serious policeman commented. "So, what's the problem?"

"If it's not too much trouble, could you tell us where we are right now?" Makoto asked.

"This is the 1st Ward of Kamo City-don't you know anything about the megalopolis?" The Serious policeman said.

"Ugh, what a crappy name. Ever heard of it, Joker?" Ryuji asked.

"I haven't got a clue." Akira answered.

"Yeah, me neither. I'd never forget a name like that if I heard it before." Ryuji replied.

"Hmm... Maybe it's a new theme park or something?" Haru guessed.

"But this is a city..." Akira responded. "Now that I think about it, this city looks... like... wait..." Akira starting saying in his head.

"You're all acting awfully suspicious-where did you came from?" Serious policeman asked.

The question broke Akira out of his thought and quickly answered. "Oh, from thataway." He answered.

"And which way is that!?" The Serious policeman asked aggressively.

"He's not buying it!" Ann said in worry.

"Hmm. This is not going well..." Akechi said.

"You're all pretty shady-let's what you've been up to around here, and don't feed me any more lines!" The Serious policeman said.

Makoto tried to talk their way out. "Ah, wait, please! We really are-"

-/-

A siren then goes off in the distance. Police cars cover the road, with more policemen gathered around.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=94Jqfw8mO7E>

"Oh no-backup!? And tons of it!" Morgana said.

"Those masked individuals are behaving suspiciously. Arrest them immediately!" The Serious policeman bursted.

"Rogar that-we'll take the charge!" The Fat policeman responded.

"Oh, s***! Kick the bricks!" Ryuji yelled. He then takes off.

"S-Sorry!" Makoto said before she takes off.

"Go! Don't let's get away!" The Serious policeman says before pursuing the Thieves.

"Wait, where are we running!?" Ryuji yelled.

"Oracle!" Akira shouted.

"Just a sec! Let's see, escape route, escape route... Joker, go that way! It should be all clear in that direction!" Futaba responded.

"All right! Let's go, guys!" Morgana chanted.

The Phantom Thieves took off in the open area, they then ran into different type shadows. And noticed their Personas also feel different, along with their model guns not working.

"We really CAN use our Personas here!" Ann said.

"We're still in phantom thief attire, does that mean this place is still inside Mementos?" Haru wondered.

"Except, we couldn't use our guns." Yusuke said.

"Right, they turned into ordinary model guns." Akechi said.

"For real? Maybe it's just yours-" Ryuji said but tried firing his anyway. "Wait, what-mine too!? So we can use our Personas, but not our guns? What the hell's up with this place?"

"There's no cognitive effect here?" Akira said.

"That appears to be the case- but if so, where exactly have we gone?" Makoto said.

"Hey- I'm sensing another Shadow! It's headed this way!" Futaba said.

"There are more here!?" Ryuji responded.

"That's not all-the ones a lot different from those scrubs... It seems way more dangerous." Futaba explained.

"What the- What's going on here!?" Ann asked.

"I dunno, but we should avoid contact with it. I'll navigate-here, head in the direction where there aren't any Shadows!" Futaba said.

"So, which way are we supposed to run!?" Ann asked with panic.

"Go straight! Just keep on going!" Futaba said.

The Thieves took off. "Gah!" Haru tripped over in the process.

Makoto looked back. "Noir!" She yelled out. She then ran back to help her back up. Before she was close enough, Makoto got smacked by a giant chicken wing. "Ahh!... *groan*" She got sent flying to a wall.

The fiend took off after the rest of the thieves. Makoto attempted to get her self back on her feet after a superhero figure flew in, landing down with a heavy wave coming from his fist. Causing Makoto to drop back down.

"Ngh!" Makoto grunted as she tried to force her self back up. Her eyes were able to focus on the figure before her, but not his head.

"Arn't you full of resistance..." The Superhero figure said to her.

"...Try to do anything to me! ...Then our leader WILL make you regret it!" Makoto said to him, with her focus.

"Let's test that for a theory then, shall we?" The Superhero figure said. With one extremely strong punch to the stomach...

Makoto was gasping for air before she feel on her knees. "Queen!" Haru yelled to her. Makoto then fell flat to the ground unconscious.

Meanwhile with the rest of the Phantom Thieves. "Is this a dead end!?" Ryuji yelled.

"Isn't there any way out!?" Ann asked.

"Look! What's that?" Yusuke said as he point at a vortex on the wall.

"Huh!? It's shining, but... wh-what is it?" Ann responded.

"Hey-that's it! Looks like we can escape through there! And it seems to be enemy-free!" Futaba said.

"Are you sure?" Ryuji said.

"...I think!" Futaba answered.

"You THINK!?" Ryuji responded.

"What should we do, Joker? There's no other way out- should we go for it?" Morgana asked.

"Let's do it." Akira answered.

"Hey, there's no time for debate! That Shadow's closing in fast!" Futaba said. "...It's right there!"

They all looked behind. It was a giant man in a chicken costume with the chicken leg.

"WHAAAT THE EFFIN' HELL IS THAT!?" Ryuji said.

"I've never seen anything like it in my life!" Yusuke added.

"I'm sensing an insane power from it... It's too dangerous for us!" Futaba said.

"There's no time to think about it-retreat's our only option!" Morgana added.

"Damn, looks like we're all in!" Ryuji said.

"Everyone, jump!" Morgana bursted. Everyone turned back around and jumped into the vortex.

-/-

Theatre 1

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OLf6Djr0PuI&list=PLKnNtzNfg7jfOkIVp-dwFx_x2nNjDstXM&index=10](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OLf6Djr0PuI&list=PLKnNtzNfg7jfOkIVp-dwFx_x2nNjDstXM&index=10)

After escaping, the Phantom Thieves were one the ground. They start to get themselves up. "...Why's is so bright?" Ryuji said.

"Huh? What the-?" Ann said.

Everyone was then completely off the ground after finding out they were in a different location. "Wh-Where the hell are we!? It was a whole, entire city just a second ago!" Ryuji said.

-/-

"Look, there's some kind of screen." Yusuke pointed out.

"Is this... a movie theatre?" Futaba asked.

"Why are we the only ones here? It's kind of creepy..." Ann said.

"Hmm... I genuinely have no clue what's going on. First we were in Mementos, then we ended up in some city... Now, a movie theatre?" Morgana responded.

"Hey, our clothes! They're back to normal!?" Ryuji said.

"Oh, you're right!" Ann responded.

"Hm-Why only me!? What's going on here?" Morgana said. "Well, fine. If all of your clothes have returned to normal... And if we're if we're truly still in the cognitive world, then we aren't seen as a threat here."

"Although, it seems we can't use the Meta-Nav in here either..." Akechi pointed out. "We seem to be somewhere different from that city-but still in a bizarre situation..."

Akira took some time to scan the area. He felt like he has been in this theatre particularly before. "Have I been here? It looks... familiar." He said to himself.

"Hey, wait a sec! Where are Makoto and Haru!?" Ann said.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqNHtkYq_-Y>

"Huh? They're right he-" Ryuji then notices they're weren't there. "-Wait, they're not here!"

Akira then looks around. "No, it doesn't look like they are..."

"Could it be that we were separated?" Yusuke wondered.

"Holy s***, for real!?" Ryuji responded.

"We have to go find them! They might still be in that place where we just were!" Ann said.

"But, how do we get back? We don't even know how we arrived here in the first place..." Yusuke responded.

"Hold on, let's all calm down. They may be somewhere within this building. There's a door right over there. Why don't we try exploring beyond this room first?" Akechi suggested.

"That's a start." Akira responded.

"Y-Yeah... Sorry, all of this has got me worked up." Ryuji said.

"I have plenty of comments on all of this-but finding Haru and Makoto comes first!" Futaba said.

"That's right." Akira said.

"In that case, let's got going! Stay on your toes, everyone." Morgana said.

Everyone left the Theatre, with Akira left alone. Is his current location in mind. He started to think it was the same theatre from when he was having the bizarre dreams. "*gasp* ...Don't tell me." He said to himself.

-/-


	29. Kamoshidaman I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves headed to Mementos to change some hearts of smaller targets who have yet to receive. Eventually ending up in cinema world. Akira already suspects the theatre dreams have become reality. They Nagi, the courter of the cinema. And Hikari, a customer? They discover a super hero with the appearance of Kamoshida. "Kamoshidaman" may have captured Makoto and Haru. They decide to go back into the movie to find them. (Especially Makoto for Akira's own reasons.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next hand full of chapters have spoilers for Persona Q2, beating the first movie first is advised. If you're not gonna play the game or don't care about spoiler, then you may disregard.

Tuesday? 11?/1? - Theatre 1 - After School?

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqNHtkYq_-Y>

"Alright! Let's hurry up and save Makoto and Haru!" Ryuji said.

"The inside of this movie seems pretty complex, though. I hope we don't get lost..." Ann responded. "Futaba, can you navigate us?"

"Hmm... I've been doing some testing, and it seems I can't do it like usual. It seems somewhat unstable, or... like I can't get a clear grasp of any location info." Futaba said.

"Perhaps you're suffering from form of interference?" Yusuke guessed.

"It's possible that whoever brought about this anomaly is tampering with her readings." Akechi said.

"Although, it's not like we can ditch our friends. We gotta go, with or without navigation." Ryuji said. "Don't worry, I'm pretty in tune with my sixth sense. It's my wild sides's intuition!"

"I don't trust that in the least!" Morgana bursted.

"Um-would this help you?" Hikari said, holding out a notebook.

"Hm? Is that... a notebook?" Yusuke asked.

"Mmhm... Could you use this?" Hikari responded.

"Ooh, awesome! We can do it the old-fashioned way!" Futaba chanted

"I see, we won't have to worry about getting lost if we draw our own map in the notebook." Ann pointed out.

"Akira, as you proceed through the movie, map out your route and surroundings." Futaba said. "As long as you keep that thing updated, you definitely won't get lost... I hope!"

"Are you sure we can use this, Hikari? Do you need it for anything?" Morgana asked.

"I uh... I had that when I woke up here... I don't know what I was doing with it, so I guess you can use it... Actually... I want you to use it." Hikari insisted.

"Then, don't mind if we do! Thanks a bunch!" Ann responded.

Hikari fell silent.

"Akira, I believe that we should leave the map creation up to you." Yusuke said.

"Why? You're more qualified, though." Akira said.

"True, I'm certain I would render a beautiful map for us, but if you entrusted that to me..." Yusuke said. "I believe that I'd use up the whole notebook in a matter of a few minutes-is that fine with you?"

"Of course not! The hell were you plannin' on drawing!?" Ryuji responded. "Y'know what, it's better to leave this up to you, since you're our leader and all."

"Fine... I'll do it." Akira said.

"You still intend to go in there... Please be sure that you don't push yourselves too hard." Nagi said.

"Heh, don't misunderestimate us! This'll be a cinch." Ryuji said.

"I-If we jump into this screen, we'll enter the movie... right?" Ann said.

"This is quite a different process from how we enter Palaces." Yusuke added.

"Alright! Let's go!" Ryuji said.

"Hold on! Without Makoto, we don't have an advisor." Akira said.

"Huh? Oh s***, you're right!" Ryuji said.

"Since Morgana isn't coming with us, is any of us even qualified?" Yusuke asked.

"...I don't, I'm not even close." Ann said.

Akira then turns to Akechi. "Akechi, sorry to dumb this on you. But we need you as our temporary advisor, When we get Makoto back at the very least..." he said.

"No, it's fine. I said I will meet your expectations, didn't I?" Akechi said.

"*sigh* Thanks..." Akira responded.

Ryuji was then silent as her stared at the screen.

"...Aren't you gonna go in?" Ann asked.

"Wha-Why do I have to go first? Yusuke!" Ryuji bursted.

"We humans seem to have difficulty steeling ourselves in the faces of the unknown." Yusuke said.

"Sheesh... Really, you guys? Akira. you should take the first leap. Make us proud!" Morgana said.

"Let's all do it together." Akira said.

"Then, should we hold hands and step in all at once?" Ann asked.

"Why make it so mushy!? This ain't the end of some children's movie!" Ryuji bursted. "Sorry, Akira, you gotta take the leap of faith as our leader."

"Then it's decided. Take it away, Akira!" Futaba chanted.

"Everyone... Be careful..." Hikari said.

-/-

Kamo City: 1st AVE

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8vafmvJGf18>

The Phantom Thieves then jumped into the movie. And found themselves where they were when they escaped.

"Whoa... Is this for real!? We seriously got inside the movie..." Ryuji said.

"Now, how should we proceed from here? It wouldn't be wise to wander around aimlessly..." Yusuke said.

Static started to sound.

"What's that nose?" Ann wondered.

"...ey ...Heeey!" Coming from a Static-laced voice.

"Hm? Is that... Oracle?" Yusuke wondered.

"Oracle! Can you hear us?" Ann asked.

"Ah! Glad I got through to you guys. Look like you're doing just fine!" Futaba said.

Ann noticed Futaba's outfit changed. "Wait a sec-why are you in phantom thief attire too!?" She said.

"Search me... All I know is that my outfit transformed the moment you guys went into the movie." Futaba said. "How does all of this crazy stuff even work?"

"I don't know." Akira responded.

"Well, no point thinking about it too hard-there"s still an awful lot we don't know yet." Futaba said.

"Anyway, everything's good on this end, so I'll back you all up, no problem!" Futaba said.

"In that case, sorry to ask for so quickly, but... Would you possibly take a quick look through the movie with your Persona's powers?" Yusuke asks.

"Nope. Already tried. Even now, I can navigate you only because I can tell where you guys are, but that's all..." Futaba answered. "I can't see where Queen or Noir are, either. Sorry..."

"Let's just make sure we find them, and quick!" Akira said.

"Alright. Welp, we'll just have to look for 'em." Ryuji said.

"Still, it looks like I can back everyone up in battle like usual. Don't worry about that part!" Futaba said.

"Got it-and you can count of us to find those two!" Ann responded.

"All right then, make sure you draw your map as you move along so you don't end up lost later!" Futaba said. "Any problems with using that notebook in there?" 

"Everything seems to be in order. Shall we begin our exploration?" Yusuke asked.

Akira pulled out his frame to look at the photos for bit."If they haven't been captured, then we really need to hurry." Akira said. He the puts his frame away.

"Dude, is a photo frame!? Do you-" Ryuji started talking until Akira cuts him off.

"That's none of your business." Akira responded.

"Whoa, dude... I was just-" Ryuji starts talking again until Akechi cuts him off.

"Skull! Just drop it!" Akechi bursted.

"Let's go..." Akira said. He gets out the notebook and draws the area the group walks along.

As the Thieves progressed through the movie, it was just one bit of bad luck after a another. Akira lost track of how many times the team had to leave and enter. They finally found a stair case leading to the next area of the movie.

"Whew... We finally made it to those stairs from earlier." Ann said. "Looks like we can go downstairs with these-what should we do?"

"We are going." Akira answered.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Ann responded.

Kamo City: 2nd AVE

Before Akira could take a step forward. Futaba connects the group.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D2ZPhnKkX2Y>

"Joker! Wait! Stop, stoooop!" Futaba yelled.

"Ah-What is it!?" Ann asked.

"Is there a trap ahead?" Yusuke asked.

"No, it's about something back here, in the movie theatre! Remember that door we found that had "Authorised Personnel Only" on it?" Futaba responded.

"Oh, you mean that locked one? What about it? Ryuji asked.

"I suddenly picked up a bizarre, super-strong reading beyond that door." Futaba answered.

"A reading? You mean an enemy?" Ann asked.

"No, it's totally new to me-some strange presence, and even Nagi doesn't know what it could be..." Futaba answered. "It's highly unlikely to be Queen and Noir, but I still think we should check it out."

"If so, then we'll need to return to the movie theatre... It's your call." Akechi said.

"Let's make it quick." Akira answered.

"Okay, come back as quick as you can! I'll be waiting!" Futaba said.

"A mysterious presence, eh? I'm curious as to what it could be..." Yusuke said.

Theatre 1

"Well done in returning, my minions!" Futaba chanted.

"Well, that stuff you mentioned about the door got us all curious." Ryuji responded.

"I'm so glad you're safe..." Hikari said.

"Oh, you were worried about us! Thnkt you." Ann said.

"Huh? Um..." Hikari said.

"Oh... Sorry, was it something I said?" Ann asked.

"I'm sure that's not the case... Hikari-san must not be used to all of this yet, that's all." Nagi insured.

"Hikari..." Futaba said to herself. Hikari just fell silent.

"By the way, Futaba-what's the situation with the powerful unknown presence you mentioned earlier?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, about that-I'm sensing a mysterious power in the test screening room here. It's an odd presence I've never felt before, and I'm picking up some weird noises, too." Futaba answered.

"Is it something dangerous, like the FOEs?" Ryuji asked.

"I'm pretty sure... it's different." Futaba answered.

"You haven't any idea either. Nagi-san?" Akechi asked.

"Correct-while she claims that something is in there, I have no clue what it could be." Nagi answered.

"This is rather peculiar. we should look into it ourselves." Yusuke suggested.

"Who knows what we'll find on the other side, though-we should be cautious." Akechi said. "You two should remain here got your own safety. We'll investigate this and report back."

"Very well. Please don't endanger yourselves." Nagi responded. Hikari was still in silence.

"Okay, let's get going." Ryuji said.

Morgana unlocked the authorised personal door. And Caroline and Justine came out of the door. Akira briefed them on the situation and went into another theatre that was vacant.

-/-

Velvet Room

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_Fc3PxsXzE>

"Could the be... the Velvet Room?" Akira wondered in his head.

"What a curiously blue room... It has a certain coziness to it." Yusuke said.

"Could this room's appearance also be attributed to the anomaly?" Akechi wondered.

"Hey, Akira, introduce us to them." Ann said.

"Likewise-and tell us about this movie theatre we're trapped in as well." Justine said.

"I should tell them what we know so far..." Akira said in his head.

Akira then gave them a larger briefing of the situation.

"I see... You're not lying to us, are you?" Caroline asked.

"Either way, now we understand the whole Velvet Room thing, with the little warden twins..." Ryuji said.

"Inmate, you're telling us that there's essentially no way out of here?" Justine asked.

"Unfortunately..." Akira responded.

"To think that we wardens would become prisoners..." Justine commented.

"Justine, there's no point in us obsessing over this. Let's simply call it a part of his rehabilitation." Caroline suggested.

"Indeed, it'd be best to accept the situation as such for now." Justine responded. "Fortunately, this is a Velvet Room... Give thanks, Inmate: we shall take the task of fusing Personas here."

"That would be great." Akira responded.

"You'd better be grateful." Caroline said.

"Still, you will need to wait for a while longer, until our preparations are complete. It seems we are a bit out of our element here." Justine said.

"That is?" Akira asked.

"You've been freely able to wield countless Personas, yes, Inmate?" Caroline said.

"We refer to that ability as the "power of the wild card. However, that power seems to have been altered here..." Justine added.

"I saw that one coming..." Akira responded.

"Simply put, you can't take "Arsene" off." Caroline stated.

"It seems that I can't change my Personas..." Akira said in his head.

Doorhandles then start trying to open. "Everyone, are you all safe-" Nagi started speaking, she then let herself in. "My! I recall this room as being the test screening room..."

"Who's that?" Caroline asked.

"Ah... Pardon us, please. We grew too concerned for you all..." Nagi said.

"...Twins?" Hikari wondered.

"We were informed about you two earlier. There's no need to trouble yourselves with us." Justine said.

"U-Umm..." Nagi responded.

"Hmm. Looks like we're gonna have to do some more introductions and catching up..." Ann said.

More introductions went along.

"I see... So much is happening, all so quickly. If it will help aid in our escape, then please, use this facility as you deem necessary." Nagi said.

"Are you two... their friends as well?" Hikari asked.

"The word "friend" is wholly unsuitable for us." Justine responded.

"We are in charge of Akira's rehabilitation." Caroline said.

Hikari was confused.

"Well then, Inmate-continue dedicating yourself to your rehabilitation here. This inability to manifest your power of the wild card should be considered a test." Justine said.

"So he can't change Personas... It's a real setback, but I guess we'll just have to deal with it." Ann said.

"I'm sure we'll manage." Akira insured.

"That's right, there's no need to worry-you can count on all of us, too!" Morgana added.

"Hm? Hold on, Inmate-what's that you have there?" Caroline asked.

"Hand over that shining object within your pocket." Justine said.

"Shining object? Perhaps they're referring to that bit of film you found?" Yusuke thought.

Akira then handed over the shining film to the twins.

"This..." Justine started.

"We just happened to find it. Do you know what it is?" Ann asked.

"This shining film-it holds infinite possibilities within..." Caroline said.

"Those infinite possibilities that exist within one's heart-in other words, Personas. With this, you should be able to take on an additional Persona besides Arsene..." Justine said.

"Really, a second Persona? Does that mean double the firepower!? That's so OP!" Futaba commented.

"No, the second Persona that can be taken on won't be the same strength as the original. If Arsene is the main Persona, any others taken on are considered Sub-Personas..." Justine answered. "Think of it merely as an aid to the original one.

"Still, two at the same time? Quite impressive, Akira. My hat's off to you." Akechi said. "And they still don't know about the other one, bestowed upon me by the gods... I however can't even summon him in this word however... Even if I tired." He then said in his head.

"Now, Inmate: look at this." Justine said.

Akira then peers into the shining film until... A "Pixie" emerged from it.

"I don't really get it, but damn! That wild card thing is wicked!" Ryuji chanted. "You're so lucky, Akira. I wish I could double up on my Personas too."

"...Caroline." Justine said.

"Yes... So it would seem, Justine." Caroline response.

"What's up?" Ryuji wondered.

"The rest of you are also now capable of taking on a second Persona." Caroline said.

"For real!? Not just Akira!?" Ryuji responded.

"Really!?" Akira also responded.

"Obviously, that would be the case in a standard scenario..." Justine said. "But here, you may borrow and use the Personas that take form in the prisoner's heart."

Akira then started to picture Makoto using a different Persona. "Yoshitsune! Feel my rage!" She said in his thoughts. Akira then dropped that thought out. "Wait until Makoto hears about this..." He said in his head.

"Why that is, though... Could it be due to the of the wild card changing?" Justine wondered

"How could it change?" Akira asked.

"This feeling I have... It's as if another with the power of the wild card is here as well." Justine speculated.

"Listen! You don't need to know what going on! All you need to do is make use of that power, and keep your mouth shut!" Caroline said.

"So what you're saying is, we can now summon another Persona besides our usual one. "Yusuke asked.

"Oh man, I'm so psyched!" Futaba said.

"Main and Sub-Personas, huh... Will I be able to handle using both of them?" Ann wondered.

"Well, we've got Akira to help with that... After all he's our specialist in wielding multiple Personas!" Morgana said. "If anything, this'll broaden our strategies, so there'll be even less for us to fear, right?"

"While the situation is unusual, you are still a prisoner. Do not neglect your rehabilitation..." Justine said.

-/-

Theatre 1

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqNHtkYq_-Y>

Everyone returned to the theatre to continue the profession for escape.

"Welp, now that we figured out that weird mystery, let's go look for Makoto and Haru." Ryuji said.

"Before that-Morgana, there's I'd like to ask you... After we entered the movie, were you able to see us from your side of the screen? Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, you were definitely onscreen. It was like you were just characters in the movie." Morgana said.

"Oh? Now that's interesting. I'd like to see that from here as well." Akechi responded.

"However, there was one weird thing..." Morgana said. "Unless you all progressed onward, the same screen of the movie would loop."

"Huh?" Ann responded.

"It looked like the movie was on repeat-when you guys moved on, the movie would progress too." Futaba added.

"Essentially, we're developing the plot as if we were the actor within it. This is a rather unprecedented creative activity." Yusuke said.

"Hey, Morgana, did you end up finding any clues here in the theatre?" Ann asked.

"No... I looked everywhere, but there isn't a single trace of Makoto and Haru here." Morgana said. "If we're gonna look for them, it'd be best to do it within the movie... So, form here on out, I'm getting in on the action!"

"That's reassuring to hear, but... will it really be okay to leave Futaba here by herself?" Ann asked.

"She can do it." Akira responded.

"Wh-What!? Is this a heartfelt confession of your trust in me?" Futaba bursted.

"Hey, Akira-c'mere for a sec..." Morgana said.

Akira bends down to let him whisper.

"...When I was tailing Hikari and Nagi, they didn't do anything suspicious. I don't think there'll be any problems leaving Futaba here with them." Morgana insured.

"Don't you worry about me-I'll just hang out here with our new blue buds. Plus, if something bad were to happen out here, it'd be sucky if no one as around to it to you." Futaba said. "I'll stick to navigation and serve as your contact on this end! Any objections?"

"Your assistance would be greatly appreciated. We'll all be relying on you." Yusuke said.

"It's decided, then!" Morgana said.

"...You're going too, Morgana?" Hikari asked.

"Of course I am. I've got some serious skills myself, y'know?" Morgana said.

"You might be able to fight... but..." Hikari started talking.

"Nya-haha! Just sit back and watch." Morgana said. "Right, Akira? We're made it through thick and thin together!"

"That's right!" Akira responded. "We don't ditch our friends." Hikari fell silent.

"Yeah, what he said! All right, let's roll out, guys!" Morgana said.

"Okay, then you'd better first look over who's going to be doing the fighting." Futaba said. "If you all just bumble around inn a group, it'll be way easier for the enemy to find you."

"True-there's also our party formation to consider, with both front and back positions available to us." Morgana said. "Members in the back line take less damage from enemies than party members in the front line."

-/-

Kamoshida Square

"Mmmmm... Hmp..." Makoto starts moaning into consciousness. "Where... am I?" Makoto takes a bit to scan the area. Before she could even try to lift her mask to rub her eyes.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A8TSTp0ufmY>

"Huh? What the hell...?" Makoto said to herself. She found herself tied up by her torso and arms.

The same Super Hero figure that made her unconscious then stood before her. "Oh good, you're finally awake." He said.

Makoto looked up to identify the figure. "Huh? Wait... Is that you Kamoshida? How is it even possible?" She said.

"What? Still hazy after just waking up?" Kamoshidaman taunted. "Doesn't matter, since now you're finally up. I can now start the warning board cast about you petty criminals."

Makoto then gasped in horror.

-/-

Kamoshidaman: 2nd AVE

The Phantom Thieves continued their progress through the movie, when Ann noticed there was a live board cast coming on.

"Huh?" Ann reacted.

"Hm? What's up?" Ryuji responded.

"Look-up there!" Ann pointed out.

The into for KMN NEWS played then showed Kamoshidaman on the screen.

"That's..." Ryuji started.

"I bring news to the peace-loving citizens of Kamo City... I have captured the dastardly thieves who threaten the harmony of our utopia!" Kamoshidaman said.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A8TSTp0ufmY>

Board cast reviled both Makoto and Haru while they're tied up.

"Wooooooo! You're so awesome!" A Male citizen yelled. "Kamoshidaman's out there!"

"We love you, Kamoshidaman!" A Female citizen yelled.

Akira's stomach then felt hollow as he witnessed that his bizarre dreams really did become reality before him.

"Queen... Noir!" Ann yelled.

"However-there are yet more scoundrels lurking in the shadows of Kamo City! I shall fight for you all..." Kamoshidaman said. Wanted posters then came up on the board cast of the remaining thieves. "So, I ask that you cooperate with in the name of justice! These rouges oppose our world's order-they are most assuredly evildoers! Thus, as enemies of justice, each one shall be punished upon capture!" As he grabbed the posters of the board cast. And chucked a crushed paper.

Makoto just looked at him with more horror.

"Huh!? Is this for effin' real!?" Ryuji bursted.

"Let's begin with these two... Come forth and witness their punishment exhibition at Kamoshida Square!" Kamoshidaman said.

"What!?" Yusuke bursted.

"Evil must always be punished..." Kamoshidaman said. "Isn't that right, citizens of Kamo City?"

"Yeaaaaaah! Kamoshidamaaaan!" A Male citizen yelled.

"Punish those thieves!" Another Male citizen yelled.

"Yeah! Punish 'em!" A Female citizen yelled.

The board cast then cut of the air as the crowd continues.

The Phantom Thieves were fuming, while Akira just stood there... speechless.

"Wha-"punishment exhibition"!? What the hell did we do!?" Ryuji ranted.

"Now I'm even more concerned for Queen and Noir..." Yusuke said. "Thought their capture does explain why they didn’t respond to Oracle's hails."

"We don't have any idea what's going to those two! We have to find them as soon as possible!" Ann said.

"From what we just heard, they seem to be held somewhere called "Kamoshida Square"..." Yusuke pointed out.

"Hold on-it's possible that we're being lured into a trap." Akechi stated. "What say you, Joker?"

"We're going there anyway." Akira said.

"I have a feeling there wasn't any point in asking." Akechi said, but notice his response felt strange.

"Oracle, can you tell where this square is?" Ann asked.

"Hmm, I don't think I can.. Looks like you'll have to keep us the progress." Futaba said.

"There are also those wanted posters we saw... That means we're already being targeted." Morgana said. "We'll need to proceed with even more caution from her on. Lead the way, Joker!"

Akira's whole body now felt hollow "I don't feel so good..." He responded.

"Why're you getting cold feet now!? Queen and Noir are counting on us!" Morgana responded.

Except Akira was serious when he said it.

"Don't worry. We've got your back." Yusuke insured.

"Yeah, I'm positive we can do this. Let's go save those two!" Ann said.

"All right-Phantom Thieves, move out!" Morgana said.

"Hold on, Queen... I'm coming...!" Akira said in his head. "Right... let's get our teammates back!" He then said out loud.

-/-


	30. Kamoshidaman II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After confirming for the Phantom Thieves themselves that Kamoshidaman has in fact captured Makoto and Haru, and due to the lack of progress of escaping the Cinema. The frustration is over taking Akira and begins to take reckless actions out of desperation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are still half more of chapters that have spoilers for Persona Q2, beating the first movie first is advised. If you're not gonna play the game or don't care about spoiler, then you may disregard.

Tuesday? 11?/1? - Kamo City: 2nd AVE - After School?

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8vafmvJGf18>

The Phantom Thieves physical states continued to get worse as they advance through the area. Akira was forcing the team through the enemies in their way. Everyone was low on stamina. And Akechi's temporary role as advisor is stressing him out, it didn't help that Akira wasn't listening to him when it was him that assigned to the role in the first place.

"Joker! We really should be heading back... You're wearing everyone out!" Akechi warned.

"*pant* *pant* I'm not... going to last... another hit... from a... f***in'... FOE...!" Ryuji said with lack of energy in his voice.

"Is that the first time you said that, Skull?" Yusuke responded.

"Huh?" Ryuji was confused.

"You let out the f-bomb..." Morgana said.

"Shuddup! I'm exhausted..." Ryuji responded. "I feel like I'm gonna break my leg again..."

Akira not noticing he teammates are pointing that he was getting disparate. "Guys, what's with the attitude? Did we give up when we lacked evidence on Kamoshida?" Akira asked.

"Well, no..." Ryuji answered.

"Did we give up when we couldn't get halfway further in Madarame's Palace?" Akira asked.

"No..." Ann answered.

"Um... Guys...?" Yusuke said.

"Did we give up on Kaneshiro before Queen joined us?" Akira asked.

"No, but..." Morgana responded.

"Guys...?" Yusuke said.

"Did we give up on Oracle when we still couldn't enter her Palace?" Akira asked.

"You you didn't but-" Futaba answered before getting interrupted.

"Did we stop trying on Okumura's Palace when we still had far to go?" Akira asked.

"Guys!" Yusuke said.

"We didn't..." Ann answered.

"And didn't we make our way through Niijima's Palace despite that we had to gamble?" Akira asked.

"Well... yes we have..." Akechi answered.

"GUYS!" Yusuke shouted.

"Exactly! We have teammates in need! And we can't afford to lose much time... Considering the punishment Kamoshidaman has planned on the exhibition!" Akira yelled.

"WILL YOU ALL CEASE YOUR IGNORING OF ME!" Yusuke bursted.

"What's up, Fox?" Akira responded.

-/-

Yusuke points up, there was another FOE right in front of them.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uss4sm4-rLc>

"OH COME ON!" Akira and Ryuji yelled.

The FOE slammed his chicken leg on Morgana, because him to be low on health.

"I can't... go on..." Morgana said.

"I hate to say... BUT RETREAT!" Akira yelled.

The FOE then hits Akira, making him unconscious.

"Joker!" Ann yelled.

"Quick! Grab him and run!" Akechi ordered.

Ryuji and Yusuke grabbed Akira by his shoulders and feet. And got out of the FOE's sight. Akechi then used a Goho-M to get them out of the movie instantly.

-/-

Main Lobby

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqNHtkYq_-Y>

Hikari had a bag of ice in her hand. She held it on the Morgana's head.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow... Oow!" Morgana responded.

Akira was sitting on one of the lobby seats. "...That hurt." He said.

"Here... I've provided yours" Theodore said. He hand one bag of ice to Akira.

"Thanks..." Akira said. He then puts it on his rib cage. He then gets out his photo frame to make sure it wasn't damaged, thankfully it wasn't.

"That was a fruitless delight, Inmate!" Caroline taunted.

"I advise you don't push yourself like that again, this world will likely effect your rehabilitation..." Justine said.

"I get you want to get us out of this mess, Akira. Please... Don't drag us all down like that." Yusuke said.

"I'm sorry everyone..." Akira said. "I won't decide when we leave this time. Just come to me when you're all ready."

Staying true to Akira's word. He waited the rest of thieves to get back on their feet. And they all came up to him.

-/-

Kamo City: 3rd AVE

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=94Jqfw8mO7E>

Akira made sure they progressed through the area carefully. This time, he didn't force anyone into fights. With that, they made it to the third floor.

"Okay, bring it on!" Ryuji yelled. "Wait, what the-There's nothin' here!?"

"...Something's no right. Don't you think it's a little too quiet?" Akechi asked.

Police sciences then went off around the area.

"Whoa! Enemies!?" Ann gasped.

"But, they're not after us! What is this I'm reading, though...!?" Futaba said.

"Hey. Look over there!" Yusuke said.

A shadow got sliced in half. Emerging from the shadows came out a Brown-haired high schooler with headphones.

With shadows still in front of her. She pulls out a gun, aims at her head.

"Persona!" She said. Fires it, then out comes her Persona.

It released fire upon one of the shadows and killed it.

"Who's that girl!? She's gettin' stacked by Shadows!" Ryuji yelled.

"Isn't that... a Persona? Who could she be?" Ann asked.

"Maybe she's the girl Theodore had mentioned to us." Akechi stated.

"If I recall correctly, he's looking for a high schooler-a female who wears headphones..." Yusuke said. "All the details he provided us match up."

"If that's the case, then let's help her out! C'mon, everyone!" Morgana yelled.

"You're right! Let's do this!" Akira yelled.

The Phantom Thieves got in front of her.

"Whoa! Reinforcements!? They look strong too!" The Brown-haired girl said.

"Hell no! We ain't your enemy!" Ryuji responded.

"You're friends with Theodore, right?" Ann asked.

"Huh? You know Theo!?" The Brown-haired girl asked.

"We'll explain later! Let's go, Joker!" Morgana said.

-/-

Eventually a stronger shadow showed up. But they still defeated both of them. Since Akira is trying hard to think straight.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rr62F4ca1tg>

"Phew, is everyone alright?" Akira asked in a concerned voice.

"We are, thanks..." Morgana responded.

"Now that's the Joker we know of." Akechi said.

"I'm still getting frustrated, to be honest." Akira responded.

"Whew, I'm saved... Thanks!" The Brown-haired girl said, she wasn't harmed either. "Um, could you be... Persona-users too?"

"Yeah-looks like the same goes for you." Ryuji said.

"To think there are additional Persona-users here... I sense a mysterious fate linking us." Yusuke said.

"I was surprised too... You have such elaborate masks on that I thought you were more enemies at first!" The Brown-haired girl said.

"Ahaha... Yeah, I guess these do look pretty weird from other people's perspectives..." Ann responded awkwardly.

"They're very stylish, actually." Akira responded.

"Yeah, I agree. I think they're full of personality." The Brown-haired girl complimented. "Oh yeah! So, about something you said a moment ago-you know Theo!?"

"That's right-although, we've only met him quite recently, so we don't know him well, per se." Akechi responded.

"I see... I'm glad Theo's safe. We suddenly got separated, so I'd grown worried about him." The Brown-haired girl said.

"Likewise, he seemed worried about you. I hope you'll be reunited with him soon." Akechi said.

"Mmhm, thanks! Oh yeah, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Minako Arisato." She said. "It's nice to meet you all."

"Some sort of fate must have led our paths to cross-it's a pleasure meeting you as well." Yusuke said.

"So, um, there's something I've been curious about since I first saw you all... It's not just your masks, but all your outfits-they kinda make me think of phantom thieves." Minako said.

"Ohhh s***, this is bad! Did she figure out who we are!?" Ryuji said.

"Who you are?" Minako said confused.

"Skull, you moron! Stop digging our graves!" Morgana whispered.

"This isn't good... How should we explain our attire?" Yusuke asked.

"We're THE Phantom Thieves." Akira admitted.

""The" Phantom Thieves?" Minako wondered.

"You CORRECTED her!?" Ryuji bursted.

"But... she doesn't seems to fully comprehend." Yusuke said.

"Plus, just like Joker said when Crow found us out, we're used to being found out at this point." Ann pointed out.

"Could you possibly be unaware of the Phantom Thieves?" Akechi asked.

"Huh?" That question caught Minako off guard.

"No way! It's been all over the news and the internet every day lately... You really haven't heard of the "Phantom Thieves of Hearts"" Ann asked.

"Sorry, no clue-I watch the news pretty regularly, too." Minako said.

"Whoa, she really doesn't know! Maybe the Phantom Thieves aren't nationally famous yet?" Ryuji guessed.

"The news can differ based on prefecture. But, even still..." Akechi said.

"Well, doesn't this only work to our convenience? I believe that we should prioritise spacing from here at the moment, anyway." Yusuke said.

"Oh right... Those citizens we hid from were likely referring to her when they were talking about "another criminal." Akechi stated. "If that's the case, we oughtn't chat here any longer-we should go to the theatre where it's safer."

Before Akira could speak up. "Theatre? I'm sorry. but I have no idea where one is around here." Minako said.

"Looks like we know more than she does about what's going on right now." Morgana said.

"Whoa! The cat talked!?" Minako responded.

"I am NOT a cat!" Morgana bursted. "And NOW you're reacting th this!? We were fighting next to each other just a second ago."

"Oh yeah, you're right... So, he's a Persona-user too, I'm guessing?" Minako asked.

"That's right." Akira answered.

"That may be the case with Morgana, but shouldn't we explain ourselves as well?" Yusuke asked. "We're all Persona-user... I'm certain she'd understand our circumstances."

"That's true." Akira responded.

"We can talk about it while we return to the theatre." Yusuke said.

"Wait, han-" Akira started before Ann interrupts.

"I agree. We should reunite her with Theodore as soon as possible." She said.

"If you can take me to Theo, then please, let me join you!" Minako said.

"Then it's decided-let's get back to the theatre." Ryuji said.

Everyone then took off. Akira stayed where he was. He looked at the staircase, then down the road. "It'd be best for Minako to reunite with Theodore... But Queen... And Noir..." He said in his head.

"Yo, Joker!? What's the hold up?" Ryuji yelled out.

Akira left out an frustrated groan and preceded to head back to the theatre himself.

-/-

Theatre 1

The group returned, Minako and Theodore were both glad to know that they were both okay. And The Phantom Thieves introduced themselves properly to Minako. They made their way to the concession stand. Hikari and Nagi on the other stayed in the Theatre.

"The movie... New scenes appeared after everyone showed up... Is is... is it going to keep changing?" Hikari asked.

"All we can do now is believe in them-and watch what happens." Nagi said. "I wonder... What kind of movie will this turn out to be?"

Main Lobby

<https://youtu.be/8ED7kzAmnAY?t=24>

Akira sat himself down on a couch. He writes a new entry into his journal. " _The Theatre dreams I've been having have become_ _reality. I've been desperate to save our teammates and find answers on the world we ended up at ever since we got through here from Mementos. We've been able to reunite Theodore with her guest. "Minako Arisato". But I just want to get to get back our teammates and find our way our of this world. Makoto especially, I'll never forgive myself if I don't recuse her._ " He puts his journal away, and pulls out his frame.

He stares into the photos of Makoto and the one they had together. His beloved and precious girlfriend is all he could think about, every second that Makoto is still captured. It was only adding more salt to the tricksters wound in his frustrated and desperate head.

He lays a finger on the Makoto only side of the frame. "Hey, Inmate!" Caroline called for him. Put his frame away and walked up to the twins. "You seem to be rather down in the dumps. How are things faring?" She asked.

"It's not going so hot." Akira responded.

"What!?" Seriously, you are such a handful." Caroline said.

"There was also the insentient with everyone's wounds." Justine added. "We have good news for you then: our preparations for Persona fusions are complete. Now, let us depart for the Velvet Room."

The twins then took off.

"And they're off." Ryuji said.

"Well, I guess we oughta follow them..." Ann responded.

After Akira was done fusing some Personas, Everyone left the Velvet Room. Hikari walks up to Akira.

"Um... Kurusu-san..." She said, trying to focus on him.

"What is it?" Akira asked.

"There were new scenes ever since you left the movie..." Hikari said.

"Really...? That reminds me, Morgana said that unless we all progressed onward, the same screen of the movie would loop." Akira said.

"Hey, Akira. What's going on?" Akechi asked.

"I'm gonna see how the movie looks so far, I'll get you all when we're leaving." Akira said.

"Okay, I'll let the others know then." Akechi said.

-/-

Theatre 1

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A8TSTp0ufmY>

Akira sat in the theatre alone. He wanted to figure out how did Makoto and Haru get captured. He watched until he saw the part where the group defeated the first set of shadows.

"So, which way are we supposed to run!?" Ann on screen asked with panic.

"Go straight! Just keep on going!" Futaba on screen said.

The Thieves on screen took off. "Gah!" Haru on screen tripped over in the process.

Makoto on screen looked back. "Noir!" She yelled out. She then ran back to help her back up. Before she was close enough, Makoto on screen got smacked by a giant chicken wing. "Ahh!... *groan*" She got sent flying to a wall.

The fiend took off after the rest of the thieves. Makoto on screen attempted to get her self back on her feet after Kamoshidaman on screen flew in, landing down with a heavy wave coming from his. Causing Makoto on screen to drop back down.

"Ngh!" Makoto on screen grunted as she tried to force her self back up. Her eyes were able to focus on the figure before her, but not his head.

"Arn't you full of resistance..." Kamoshidaman on screen said to her.

"...Try to do anything to me! ...Then our leader WILL make you regret it!" Makoto on screen said to him, with her focus.

"Let's test that for a theory then, shall we?" Kamoshidaman on screen said. With one extremely strong punch to the stomach...

Akira's eyes widened after witnessing what he saw in front of him.

Makoto on screen was gasping for air before she feel on her knees. "Queen!" Haru on screen yelled to her. Makoto on screen then fell flat to the ground unconscious.

Akira then watched the Kamoshidaman on screen tie up Makoto on screen. Haru on screen tired to run off but then the Kamoshidaman on screen flew to Haru on on screen quickly as if she didn't have time at all. And saw her get tied up too.

"At least be grateful you weren't knocked out in the process." Kamoshidaman on screen taunted.

Akira was furious. He stormed out of the theatre to get everyone else.

-/-

Kamo City: 3rd AVE

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8vafmvJGf18>

The Phantom Thieves took Minako along, and made their way back to where they left off.

"You know, there's something about the citizens here... They're sort of eerie." Minako commented.

"Oh, you got that feeling too, Minako-chan?" Ann asked.

"Everyone's trying to convince themselves that a hero of justice is always right and can do no wrong..." Minako pointed out. "But it's like they refuse to think about what really matters: figuring out what justice actually is... It's like they're just going with the flow-the justice here is absolute, all because they're told it is."

"Yeah, none of 'em are even tryin' to think for themselves..." Ryuji said. "Kamoshidaman ain't right in the first place, but these people don't make any sense, either!"

"If anything goes in the name of justice, this place is nastier then Kamoshida before his heart was changed." Ann said.

"Well, that's even more of a reason for us to not dally around here, then. Let's hurry up with rescue operation." Morgana said.

Akira cracked his fingers. "Watch out, Kamoshidaman... You're about to get what's coming to you!" Akira said in his head.

-/-

Kamoshida Square

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D2ZPhnKkX2Y>

"Are you okay, Noir?" Makoto asked.

"Mmhm... And you, Queen?" Haru responded.

"I'm managing... My stomach still hurts though..." Makoto said.

"Where could we be? Is this Mementos? Or, could it be a Palace?" Haru wondered.

"Not sure... Our intel's extremely limited at the moment, on both Kamoshidaman and this place." Makoto said. "The next time he shows up, I need to try and get as much from him as I-" She is then interrupted.

"HAHAHA!" Kamoshidaman then laughs. "What are you gossiping about? Have you finally decided to confess your misdeeds?"

"Speak of the devil... I'm going to ask more time: where are we? Who are you?" Makoto asked.

"Are you still groggy from your little nap? Don't make state the obvious!" Kamoshidaman bursted. "This is my city, Kamo City, and I am the reigning hero of absolute justice: Kamoshidaman!"

"Kamoshidaman? Not Suguru Kamoshida, the former teacher at Shujin High?" Makoto continues.

"Shujin High? Former teacher? What are you going on about?" Kamoshidaman asked.

"You considered the school your own castle and did whatever you wanted..." Haru said.

"A castle? Look at you two, blathering even more nonsense. I've had enough of this balderdash!" Kamoshidaman responded.

"Just as I thought-he looks like Kamoshida, but he's a totally different person..." Makoto said.

"More importantly, I have news for you-the details of your punishment have been decided. You are to be executed as enemies of the city and wrecked opponents of myself." Kamoshidaman chanted.

"E-Executed?" Haru reacted.

"Indeed. Judgement must be laid down upon evil... And it shall be done by my hand-mheabsolutely just hand of Kamoshidaman!" He gloated.

"I refuse to accept this. We've done nothing wrong!" Makoto bursted.

"HAHAHA! Evil or just-I'm the one who makes the decision. That is my duty as the tead of Kamo City!" Kamoshidaman chanted. "If I do not lead the citizens, this city will plunge into chaos. Can't you hear them... the voices of the people yearning for peace?"

"Those two... are the evil threatening Kamo City?" A Curious woman said.

"That's what Kamoshidaman said, so it's gotta be true!" A Brazen man said.

"Yeah... All we hace to do is listen to whatever Kamoshidaman says." A Weary woman said.

"Anyone defying Kamoshidaman is evil! That's what everybody says!" A Agitated man said.

"HAHAHA! Now do you understand? All I'm doing is fulfilling my duty as the mighty ruler of these powerless citizens." Kamoshidaman said.

"The people in this city are just being controlled by you-they don't believe on what you say!" Makoto bursted.

"Whoever has the power decides the rules! Defying such power is nonsense!" Kamoshidaman said. "You should feel honoured to be punished by me, the hero of absolute justice! HAHAHA!"

"So you're arbiter of whats good and bad, just because you have the most power? That's not right!" Haru bursted.

"We won't let you just do as you please with us! I'm certain that Joker and the others will..." Makoto said.

"Not even a single word of apology, eh? It seems you aren't very penitent yet." Kamoshidaman said. "Well then-get on your knees and beg before all the citizens and I just my forgive you."

"I'd never do such a thing!" Haru bursted.

"Bite me!" Makoto bursted. She then spat on Kamoshidaman.

The citizens around them gasped at what Makoto just did.

"Ugh! I'd had enough of you especially, you whore!" Kamoshidaman bursted. "How foolish it is to defy the strong, and how righteous is is to obey one's ruler... You will make an excellent opportunity to remind the citizens of these facts." He continues to stroke his ego.

"Let's hold off the execution a bit longer. Reflect upon your actions until then! HAHAHA!" Kamoshidaman then turns to a cop. "Keep a keen eye on these two. They're bent on destroying the piece of my city!" Then puts one eye on Makoto. "As well as having the nerve to resist and spit."

"Sir!" A Fat policeman responded.

"What a deplorable excuse for justice. I can't believe everyone just obeys him..." Makoto said with disgust.

"Watch it! Kamoshidaman is what everyone strives to be. Even your captor was a colleague's of ours who models himself after our hero." The Fat policeman responded.

"Wait... Do you mean the thing that attacked us?" Haru said.

"Now that you mention it, that costume... It was like a cruder version of Kamoshidaman's." Makoto pointed out.

"Hmph. No matter how much you resist, you'll never win against Kamoshidaman." The Fat Policeman said. "As long as we still have "that" around, Kamoshidaman is invincible!"

"..."That"?" Haru responded.

"Then again, Kamoshidaman had judged you as evil, so there's no escaping your punishment..." The Fat policeman said. "No matter how much you plead, all you can do is sit there and wait for death. Hahaha!" He then wonders off

"If he's invincible as long as he has "that"..." Haru repeated.

"Then the inverse should be true: he can be harmed once "that" is gone. But, what could it be?" Makoto said. She then starts to scan the area to find a possible clue. "Joker... Where are you...?" She then said in her head.

-/-


	31. Kamoshidaman III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Theodore's missing guest found, all the Phantom Thieves need to do now is rescue their captured teammates. Akira has had enough of Kamo City. He just wants to get them out of the movie and start figuring out how to escape the theatre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are still half more of chapters that have spoilers for Persona Q2, beating the first movie first is advised. If you're not gonna play the game or don't care about spoiler, then you may disregard.

Tuesday? 11?/1? - Kamo City: 3rd AVE - After School?

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8vafmvJGf18>

The Phantom Thieves and Minako progressed through the Area in search of the stairway to Kamoshida Square. Until they reached a area with a crossroad.

"Hmm, looks like the square you're searching for is down the left path." Futaba said.

"Okay, so, what about the right one?" Ryuji asked.

"That one's too dangerous-it's infested with FOEs. Definitely don't go that way." Futaba responded.

"Seriously? Well, we better not go near it." Ann said.

"Infested... Infested, hm? ...Infested." Yusuke started to wonder.

"Stop that! Are you castin' a spell or something!?" Ryuji responded.

"Oh, I was merely curious as to why they're gathered there. Could they be... guarding something?" Yusuke said.

"You think there might be treasure?" Ryuji responded.

"I understand the curiosity, but rescuing Queen and Noir comes first right now." Morgana reminded.

"He's right. If we go needlessly poking around, who knows what unexpected-" Akechi starts talking, then stops when he noticed some presence. "Quiet-someone's coming!"

The group hid as two policemen showed up.

"We'd better set up flashier lighting for the exhibition." The Serious policeman said.

"Yeah, that'll really do a number for Kamoshidaman's power and his control over the city!" The Fat policeman responded.

"Flashier lighting?" Akira wondered.

"For the sake of Kamo City's safety and peace, we must have the best lighting possible!" The Serious policeman stated.

"They seems to be discussing the exhibition. It sounds like it'll be quite the production..." Yusuke said.

"What are they talking about?" Minako asked.

"It's that awful punishment exhibition... They're planning to publicly execute our friends." Ann said.

"Looks like they haven't spotted us yet... What should we do, Joker?" Morgana asked.

"Let's eavesdrop on them." Akira ordered.

"But..." Ryuji started speaking.

"I agree with Joker. We might be able to pick up some clues from them." Akechi said.

"Hey, so... Kamoshidaman IS doin' the right thing here, yeah?" The Serious policeman said.

"Don't be stupid! Are you questioning his judgement? You'd better watch what you say..." The Fat policeman responded.

"I man, yeah, those criminals deserve punishment, but do we really hafta make a show out of it?" The Serious policeman wondered.

"It's thanks to those public executions that we're able to maintain the peace!" The Fat policeman said. "Witnessing the punishment for evildoing sets the citizens straight, which means less work for us, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so... If we get to live peacefully, sacrificing criminals is a cheap price to pay." The Serious policeman responded.

"All right, let's get to prepping the light work so Kamoshidaman's show will be a big success!" The Fat policeman said.

"Lightwork, huh..." Akechi said.

"Uh what's the deal with that total nonsense!?" Ann bursted. "Queen and Noir aren't even criminals!"

"Sacrifices can't be helped if they're for justice, eh? I can't say I agree with that argument..." Yusuke said. "Any form of justice built on sacrifice will ring hollow."

"Yeah, talk about a load of bulls***!" Ryuji bursted.

"At very least, it's awfully different from the justice that we believe in. So, let's keep pushing forward and prove 'em wrong!" Morgana said.

"And let's wrap this up quick! I'm beyond done with this place!" Akira bursted.

The Phantom Thieves and Minako then rushed over to the square.

Kamoshida Square

With a few more herds of enemy's. The Phantom Thieves and Minako finally made it. They they stopped right at the gates.

"Looks like that Kamoshida Square is on the other side of these gates. I'm getting readings of Queen and Noir... and Kamoshidaman, too." Futaba said. "Be careful, everyone!"

"Yeah, I doubt he'd just pleasantly hand those two over to us..." Morgana said.

"He's about to get what's coming to him anyway." Akira responded.

"What's your call, Joker? Are we going in?" Morgana asked.

"Let's go." Akira said.

"Okay, then-everyone, follow Joker's lead!" Morgana said.

-/-

The group proceeded passed the gate, but Kamoshidaman nor their teammates weir to be found.

"Did we find Kamoshida Square?" Minako asked.

"I bet we did-check that out..." Ann said, pointing out at a statue of Kamoshidaman. "It just screams, "This is it"... as tastelessly as possible."

"Kamoshida's Palace was effin' gross, but this is pretty far up there, too..." Ryuji responded.

"Blugh...!" Yusuke grossed out.

"What's wrong!?" Futaba asked with worry.

"I-It's horrible... That stature is utterly reprehensible!" Yusuke answered. "No, even more than that-it's nothing less a sacrilege against beauty!"

"It's garbage." Akira said.

"YOU are the ones who are reprehensible!" Kamoshidaman yelled out.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ZPbQFsjvhU>

"Wha-!?" Morgana yelled out.

"Show yourself, Kamoshidaman! WITH our friends!" Akira yelled.

"As you wish...!" Kamoshidaman responded.

Kamoshidaman showed in front of them. With Makoto and Haru. "HAHAHA! Well done in making it this far, evildoers of my Kamo City!" He said.

Crowd started cheating out loud. "Queen! Noir!" Ann yelled out.

"Everyone!" Haru yelled out.

"I shall now punish the trash of society before me!" Kamoshidaman chanted.

""Trash of society"!?" Minako responded.

"HAHAHA! That's right! Not only do you disobey me, the head of this city... But you sow discord amongst the citizens and bring only chaos to our peaceful society." Kamoshidaman accused the group. "How else should I refer to such trash?"

"You bastard-I don't buy one bit of this self-entered s*** you're spewing!" Ryuji bursted.

"Self-entered? I wouldn't be too confident about..." Kamoshidaman taunted.

"Those are the criminals, right?" A Brazen man said.

"If Kamoshidaman says so, then they have to be..." A Weary woman said.

"If you say they're criminals, then take 'em down!" A Agitated man said.

"The people are supporting him..." Ann said.

"HAHAHA! That's right! You may be criminals, but still, I must praise you for not abandoning you companions like cowards." Kamoshidaman gloated. "However-you have defied me! You're nothing but garbage, contaminating all of society! Such rebels will be punished through my judgment!"

"What!? A power-hungry bastard like you has no right to judge us!" Ryuji bursted.

"Judgment by public executions!? Piss off!" Akira said.

"All you do is suppress the citizens with your authority... It's quite pathetic." Yusuke said.

"And the same goes for all the people in this city that are blindly following you, too!" Ann said.

"Hmph, it seems that this trash doesn't;t even have the brains necessary to comprehend their misdeeds." Kamoshidaman said.

"Oh dear, I don't think talking this through is getting us anywhere. What should we do now?" Akechi asked.

"Save Queen and Noir." Akira answered.

"Right, this is goin' nowhere. We gotta take him down!" Ryuji said.

"That should bring the citizens to their senses in due time." Yusuke said.

"HAHAHA! I am invincible! I am justice! You simple children cannot defeat me!" Kamoshidaman gloated.

The wind then wobbled the stature.

"Hey, did that statue just wobble?" Ann said.

"Yes, I saw it too. That's odd, though... How could such a gentle breeze move a statue of that size?" Akechi wondered.

"What are you muttering about? I you're prepared for your penance, criminals!" Kamoshidaman said.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1WeM8o3yRLY>

Here he comes, Joker!" Morgana yelled.

"HAHAHA! The pinnacle of absolute justice is here! You'd better be prepared, criminals!" Kamoshidaman taunted.

"Heh! We'll show you the power of the Phantom Thieves!" Ryuji said.

Kamoshidaman poses before anyone attacked.

"Hero, my butt! We'll show him!" Futaba said.

Kamoshida casted Absolute Power on the group. "It strength and magic binded the group.

"Dammit! I can't use my Persona!" Akira grunted.

Kamoshidaman then threw a punch at Akira. "Gah!" Akira grunted.

"Joker's not doing so hot!" Futaba yelled out.

"Everyone! Full on assault!" Akira yelled.

Kamoshidaman posed.

Akira, Akechi, Morgana, Ryuji and Yusuke all took a hit a Kamoshidaman.

"HAHAHA!" Kamoshidaman laughed.

"Our attacks aren't doin' s***!?" Ryuji said.

"They seems to be hitting him, but..." Yusuke said.

"See? It's exactly as I said." Kamoshidaman said "This is the power of absolute justice... My power as the unquestionable ruler!

Kamoshida man then threw a hit a Morgana." Ahk!" Morgana yelped.

"No... If this keeps up..." Futaba said.

Everyone continued to keep pushing themselves. Kamoshidaman then threw a punch a Akechi. "Nugh!" Akechi groaned.

Kamoshidaman then began to fly about before punching down on the ground. Unleashing the same wave Makoto fell to the ground to.

Everyone was at low on their health.

"Are we really powerless to him!?" Minako said.

"It's like my body's gotten so tired all of a sudden..." Ann said.

"Ngh, I can't move like I want to... It's like I truely can't defy his will..." Akechi said.

"Grrr... We're gonna be in real trouble here!" Morgana said.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A8TSTp0ufmY>

"No..." Akira said. Starting to break with defeat. "We can't lose here, not yet..."

"HAHAHA! Where's you previous visor go?" Kamoshidaman taunted.

"Ngh... I don't want to believe it, but are we really unable to defy him!?" Yusuke said.

"Ain't there anything we can do?" Ryuji said.

Makoto couldn't bare to watch her teammates break apart like that, especially Akira. She could feel tears trying to come out of her eyes. Makoto was trying hard to hold them back.

"Oh no-if this keeps up..." Haru said.

Makoto then realised something from the stature."...Hey, Noir. Do you remember what that policeman said earlier?" She started. ""As long as we still have "that" around, Kamoshidaman is invincible.""

"Oh, you're right!" Haru said. Noticing she was on to something. "So that means there's something making Kamoshidaman untouchable?"

"Did you notice how the eyes of the statue when everyone becomes immobile?" Makoto said.

"So, it's possible that they need to target..." Haru started.

"Yes-the statue!" Makoto said.

"HAHAHA! OF course you can't win against me- I am absolutely just!" Kamoshidaman chanted stroking his ego.

"I don't think you're just as all!" Minako bursted. "You don't even listen to anyone else-you only judge people by your own standard!"

"Ha! So it's true when they say that losers have the biggest mouths!" Kamoshidaman said. "Evildoers threading society shall perish: this is the law of Kamo City!"

Akira couldn't help but take a glance at his bound girlfriend. "Queen... I'm so sorry..." He said his head.

"Guys! That Kamoshidaman statue is the reason you can't move!" Makoto yelled out.

"Wh-Wh-What!?" Kamoshidaman said, as he started getting insecure.

"Huh?" Akira's mind broke out of thought after hearing what Makoto said. "The stature...?"

"Huh? That butt-ugly statue?" Ann also said.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What're you talking about!? Th-Th-The statue is wholly unrelated to my power!" Kamoshidaman said, trying to cover up.

"He's really squirming there... Did they nail!?" Futaba said.

"So, we're to destroy that statue?" Yusuke asked.

"But, we can't move like we need to..." Ryuji said. "And it's way too far to target from here. What should we do, Joker?"

Akira wasn't keen on leaving without Makoto and Haru, but... "We have to retreat for now." He said.

"Mm, that's a wise decision. Let's retreat se we can gain an advantage." Akechi said.

"Tch! I guess we got no other choice! But..." Ryuji said.

"Everyone, go! We'll be fine!" Haru yelled.

"Sorry-sit tight, we'll definitely be back to rescue you!" Ann insured.

"We'll return soon!" Yusuke also insured.

"You think I'd let you scum merely flee? Guards- seize the evildoers!" Kamoshidaman ordered.

Policemen start surrounding the group. "They're coming! What do we do!?" Minako said.

"Ha, we're not gettin' caught by some small fries!" Ryuji said.

"Right! The escape route's this way!" Morgana said.

"An escape route? Wow! That sounds like real phantom thief business!" Minako said.

The police were getting closer.

"It's not LIKE it-we ARE the Phantom Thieves." Yusuke said.

"Oh, save it-we've gotta run!" Ann said.

The Phantom Thieves and Minako then ran off. Akira then looked back to glance at Makoto while she was starting to get far away. He then started to feel a tear trying to come out from his left eye. He faced back forward and focused on escaping.

"So they got away... Well, no mater." Kamoshidaman said. "Loyal citizens! The evil plaguing you has fled, tails between their legs, thanks to my absolute justice!"

"Woooah!" A Agitated man said.

"Now that's our Kamoshidaman!" A Brazen man said.

"Kamoshidaman was right after all!" A Weary woman said.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Justice always wins!" Kamoshidaman said.

"We have faith in you guys!" Makoto said. Makoto then let her tears out from both eyes.

Kamo City: 1st AVE

Akira was still by the exit, alone. The rest of the group were already gone. He laid by a wall, letting his tear go. "Hang in there a bit longer, Queen. I'll get you back, I promise!" He then twisted his left hand then let it flow back a bit.

It was almost like he could feel Makoto's hand even when she isn't there.

As he closed his eyes, he then felt like he could hear her voice. "I know you will... I believe you can pull this off... I'll be waiting for you..."

"My girlfriend captured... Then executed... Another burden on my shoulders..." Akira then said to himself. "I won't have!" He then yelled out, he then got off the wall then returned to the theatre.

-/-

Theatre 1

"They've lost..." Nagi said.

"I knew it... No one has a chance against whoever has the power..." Hikari said.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jag58wkztz4>

The Phantom Thieves and Minako finally emerged from the screen, after how long Akira took.

"*gasp* *pant* We should be fine... Now that we're back..." Ryuji said.

"Good job on the space, guys! Your moves were especially awesome, Minako!" Futaba said.

"*pant* *pant* I... I was barely able to keep up. I'm amazed with everyone's speed... I was like, "So THIS is what the Phantom Thieves can do!"" Minako said.

"Heh, that's nothing to be surprised over. Our real power comes from-" Morgana started talking before Ryuji interrupted.

"Gah, that Kamoshidaman bastard! His powers are such bulls***!"

"Hey, I was talking!" Morgana bursted.

"Man, he just froze is in our tracks... That was all thanks to the star, right?" Ann asked.

"Yeah, he really flipped his wig when Makoto and Haru called him out-that's definitely it!" Futaba said.

"He's finally revealed his true colors... We need to find a way to counter or disable the statue's ability." Yusuke stated.

"Kamoshidaman's guarding it, though. First we have to figure out how to get past him." Futaba said.

"Should we try blowing it up?" Ryuji asked.

"Where would we get a bomb? That would probably harm any citizens in the vicinity." Yusuke stated.

"Hmm... How do you think we should disarm the stature, Akira?" Morgana asked.

"Let's steal the thing." Akira said.

"Ooh-I was just thinking that!" Morgana responded.

"Steal it, huh? Kickass! So, what's the scheme?" Ryuji asked.

"Obviously, we still have to come up with that part." Morgana said.

"Even if we get near the stature, it's gotta be awfully heavy... Will we even be able to steal it?" Ann asked.

"Ah, I don't think we need to worry about its weight. Do you remember its peculiar behaviour?" Akechi said.

"Yes-despite its size, it swayed back and forth." Yusuke said.

"Oh yeah, you're right! I mean, ain't it weird for such a massive thing to move like that?" Ryuji wondered.

"The statue could be designed to appear as if it's made of stone, when it's really comprised of foam or something similar." Yusuke stated. "We may have been deceived by its appearance-that stature could very well be quite light."

"In fact, it moved quite a bit during our battle, and that was just from the wind passing by." Akechi said.

"So it's a fake!? Talk about a fitting power source for such a fake hero!" Ryuji bursted. "Like, what's even the point of light up a phone-ass stature!?"

"The citizens must gain some peace of mind through its reverence-no matter how false it my be." Yusuke said.

"That's a good point. Everyone in the movie blindly follows Kamoshidaman." Minako said.

"Now, onto how to steal it..." Morgana said.

"It's all lit up in the centre of the square... Just getting near it will draw much attention to us." Ann said.

"Does that mean it'd be easier to steal if we turned those lights off?" Minako asked.

"Well, that's obvious..." Morgana answered "But then the question is, where's the light switch?"

"Down the FOE-infested path." Akira said.

"Oh, you mean the one from Yusuke's little chant?" Ryuji asked.

"A path leading to an area with FOEs. I find rather suspicious too." Yusuke said.

Oh right, the policemen passing by there said something about lighting..." Minako said.

"They were discussing how the lighting need to be flashier for the exhibition." Akechi said. "Due to the importance of the lighting, one can imagine its security being extremely tight."

"So, we'll find the lighting controls somewhere past that crowd of FOEs!" Ryuji said.

"That seems likely... So, there is indeed something worthwhile beyond the thorny path." Yusuke said.

"Okay, let me recap... In order to rob Kamoshidaman of his powers, we need to steal that statue... But, to approach it, we have to power down its lighting first." Morgana said. "The lights' power source is most likely beyond the swarm of FOEs... Does that cover it?"

"It'll probably be quite dangerous, but we don't have any time to spare-we'll just have to get it done." Akechi said.

"Okay, then you guys head back to that crossroad..." Futaba said. "And I'll keep up the navigation for you, Akira!"

"Everyone rest up first, none of us have the energy to go back yet!" Akira stated.

-/-

Main Lobby

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqNHtkYq_-Y>

Akira sat down lone on a sofa. He was stuck in serious thought. Until Morgana sat next to him on his right.

"Akira, you alright?" He asked.

"I don't know, Morgana." Akira responded.

"It's about, Makoto... Right?" Morgana asked.

"How did-" Before Akira could finish his question, Morgana interrupted.

"I actually called it." Morgana answered. "That was possibly why you had cold feet when we found out, your desperation that almost got us killed, pulling your photo frame out the last time you sat here, looking back while we were fleeing, and I also noticed it took longer for us to pull through back to the theatre this time."

"*sigh* Yeah..." Akira responded. "To tell the truth, I had dreams, that involved these theatres. They happened to be the same type long before we even came here. And after seeing Makoto get captured."

"These are becoming reality? Right?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah... I couldn't contain myself after seeing it. The later dreams were worse too... They're weren't anyone getting saved before my eyes, they've involved death." Akira said.

"Akira..." Morgana responded.

"Even we figured out how we can defeat Kamoshidaman, I honestly can't tell if we'll stand a chance. Even if we stole the statue..." Akira admitted.

"Well, answer me these, Akira." Morgana started. "Did you give up when we lacked evidence on Kamoshida?"

"No..." Akira answered.

"Did you give up when we couldn't get halfway further in Madarame's Palace?" Morgana asked.

"No..." Akira answered.

"Did you give up on Kaneshiro before Makoto joined us?" Morgana asked.

"No..." Akira answered.

"Did you give up on Futaba when we couldn't enter her Palace?" Morgana asked.

"No..." Akira answered.

"Did you stop trying on Okumura's Palace when we still had far to go?" Morgana asked.

"No..." Akira answered.

"And did you give up on Niijima's Palace when knew she was cheating the entire time?" Morgana asked.

"No..." Akira answered.

-/-

"And do you think this is what Makoto would be doing if she was in your position right now?" Morgana asked.

Akira then stood up. "No, she wouldn't!" He responded.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0kdiUgTwwY8>

"Now that's our, Joker!" Morgana said. "Instead on focusing on the negatives. Think about what Makoto would think after we defeat Kamoshidaman. You do realise YOU of all people could be her hero, right?"

"Heh, why didn't I think of that sooner?" Akira said.

"Just give us the word when you're ready then, you still have a deal to fulfil to me. remember?" Morgana said. "Don't forget this conversation we just had, okay?"

-/-


	32. Kamoshidaman IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves and Minako secured a route to the light controls for Kamoshida Square, and prepared all the preps needed to steal the statue. Just this once heist and Akira's hopes it'll be enough to save to his teammates and finally fix the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are still a couple chapters that have spoilers for Persona Q2, beating the first movie first is advised. If you're not gonna play the game or don't care about spoiler, then you may disregard.

Tuesday? 11?/1? - Main Lobby - After School?

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqNHtkYq_-Y>

"Everyone gathered in the lobby after wrapping up their preparations..." Akira said in his head.

"Is everyone ready?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah, totally!" Ryuji said.

"Perfect on our end, too!" Minako said.

"Akira, how about your own preparations?" Morgana asked. "Once we head out, we won't be able to return here for a while. If you need to take care of anything, now's the time."

"I need some time to prepare." Akira answered.

"Mmhm, it's best to be fully prepared. Batter safe than sorry!" Morgana responded.

"Once we're ready, let's head to Kamoshida Square!" Akechi said.

"This mission has to be a success, no matter what!" Minako added.

Akira went up to Theodore, Requested for the best weapons and amour he currently had. Akira had also sold the latest batch of treasure the group gathered while he was there.

"Everyone, grab your new weapons, and equip your armour!" Akira ordered. "We're going in..."

-/-

Kamoshida Square

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D2ZPhnKkX2Y>

"It's finally time, you guys!" Morgana said. "If that statue is Kamoshidaman's weakness, this should interfere with his powers!"

"Well then, let's get into our positions." Akechi said.

"Hell yeah! C'mon, Panther!" Ryuji yelled out.

"You got it! Just like we planned it, Skull!" Ann responded. "Just hand on, ladies... We're comin' for you!"

"Leave the switchboard to me. I'll do my part when the time's right!" Minako said.

"I can prepare my prop immediately. I'll send word when it's ready to go." Yusuke insured.

"Mm, then all we have to do is wait for the right moment!" Morgana said.

Minako is at the switchboard, Morgana, Ryuji, and Ann have gathered balloons to tie to the statue, and Akechi is helping Yusuke with the cardboard counterfeit. And Akira has a calling card hidden in his coat.

Until a loudspeaker plays. "Citizens of Kamo City, this is a public announcement... The exhibition at Kamoshida Square for punishing the evildoers will finally begin. I repeat..."

"Looks like those folks who defied Kamoshidaman are finally getting punished!" A Excited man said.

"If Kamoshidaman says they're evil, then it was bound to happen!" A Young woman said.

"HAHAHA! As you all know, I am the absolute justice of this city!" Kamoshidaman yelled out.

"Yeah!" A Fanatic man yelled out.

"If we just follow Kamoshidaman, our city will be peaceful, right!?" A Middle-aged man said.

"Indeed! It is only through my existence that Kamo City's peace is maintained!" Kamoshidaman responded. "However, violators of the peace have appeared. Anyone who opposes me is evil and a criminal! And I shall punish that evil disrupting our peace with my own justice!"

"We're begging you, take care of the criminals-for our sake!" A Pleading woman yelled out.

"Kamoshidaman is justice, right? That's what everyone's saying..." A Young boy said.

"We believe in you, Kamoshidaman!" A Old man said.

"Psh, "my own justice" my ass! What an effin' load of selfish bulls***!" Ryuji bursted.

"He can make it sound as good as he wants-all he's doing is suppressing everyone with his power!" Ann also bursted.

"My apologies for the delay-the setup's complete." Yusuke said.

"We're ready, too!" Ryuji responded.

"I'm so nervous that I'm sweating daggers... Wait, or is it supposed to be bullets? Anyway-we've got no choice but to do this!" Minako said.

"Looks like everyone's in position... So, let's kick this heist off! Joker, you do the honours!" Futaba said.

"We're taking that statue!" Akira said.

"We'll take him down for sure this time and rescue Queen and Noir!" Morgana added.

-/-

The citizens start cheering for the execution.

"Citizens of Kamo City! I have finally arrived!" Kamoshidaman said. "There have been some delays due to dealing with those accursed thieves... But, the time for the punishment exhibition has come!"

The crowd cheers more as they all start to clap.

"No..." Haru said.

"I won't give up just yet..." Makoto said. "Whatever you're planning, Joker. Any time now!" Makoto said in her head.

"Now, let's start the countdown!" Kamoshidaman yelled out. "Those who threaten our peace are to be punished by my own hand!"

The crowd cheers and claps some more.

"FIVE!" Kamoshidaman started. Then the crowd repeated.

"This is bad..." Makoto said.

FOUR!" Kamoshidaman said. Then the crowd repeated.

"We're running out of time..." Haru said.

"THERE-" Kamoshidaman said. Then the crowd repeated.

The lights then went out. The screamed in response.

"Hm!? What's all this!?" Kamoshidaman said.

"A blackout?" One citizen said.

"Is this part of the show?" Another citizen said.

Kamoshidaman steps forward with Makoto and Haru his hands going in the middle of the crowd. "Turn on the backup power! Hop to it!" He demanded.

A spotlight then turned on. With Akira in the middle of it.

"Wha-!?" Kamoshidaman said in response.

"We meet again... Kamoshidaman..." Akira said in a cocky voice.

"You scoundrels disturbing Kamo City... So you've come to be punished! As you well know, my justice makes me invincible!" Kamoshidaman stroked. "HAHAHAHA!"

"I'm afraid your "justice" is numbered!" Akira responded.

"What's supposed to mean!" Kamoshidaman bursted.

"Kamoshidaman-there's a piece of paper on your back!" A Male citizen said. "It says it's.. a calling card!"

"A calling card!?" Kamoshidaman wondered. He then reaches for it from his back and pulls it off his cape. With the calling card written.

"Sir Kamoshidaman, a great sinner misconduct. You abuse your authority as a superhero for keeping an entire city in line for the way you see fit, you even sentence those who "oppose" you over minor issues. Thus, we have decided to expose who is really just in front of your own city. We will take the Kamoshidaman statue without fail. From the Phantom Thieves."

"We will take the Kamoshidaman statue...!?" Kamoshidaman then said out loud.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ny369Y3GPHc>

Akira then smirked, jumped out of the way for the counterfeit to fall flat to the ground.

"Wha-!?" Kamoshidaman was speechless. The crowd starts talking amounts themselves.

Makoto, Haru and Kamoshidaman all look up, to see the statue being lifted away from balloons.

"Whaaaaaaaat!?" Kamoshidaman reacted.

Makoto and Haru at each with satisfaction on their faces.

Kamoshidaman, built up with anger. He starts to fly after it, but Minako lands on top of him, preventing him from chasing after it. She then backflips over to Morgana.

"This is our declaration against the superficial hero!" Morgana said,

"I hope you're ready!" Minako yelled.

"You bastards..." Kamoshidaman snapped.

"We did it!" Ann said.

"Yep, that's that!" Ryuji responded.

"*chuckle* It seems that counterfeits can be useful at times." Yusuke said.

"You bastards! What did you do!?" Kamoshidaman bursted.

"We're the Phantom Thieves. If we wanna steal something, we get it done!" Morgana stated.

"Grrr... How dare you defy me, you insolent brats!" Kamoshidaman responded.

"Phantom Thieves? But, they're criminals... right!?" A Wavering man asked.

"Kamoshidaman, punish them!" A Angry man said.

"Kamoshidaman..." A Teared up woman said.

"So, what's your response?" Yusuke asked.

"Your so-called "justice" is through!" Ryuji said.

"Silence, thieves! You're all evildoers for agitating the citizens!" Kamoshidaman bursted. "My existence is justice incarnate here in Kamo City! I'll show you the power of a hero!"

"Here he comes!" Morgana said.

"Hraaaaaaaaah... Justice will win!" Kamoshidaman yelled. "Allow me to teach you the workings of justice and peace!"

"I don't care to learn something so presumptuous as that." Yusuke responded.

"Insolent evildoers... Nevertheless, Kamoshidaman won't lose!" Kamoshidaman said. "I forgive none who disrupt the peace of Kamo City!" He then poses.

"He's got nothing on him now! I say it's payback time!" Futaba said.

"Okay, what do we do from here, Joker?" Akechi asked.

"Don't worry about using your Personas. Just go out of town with brute force!" Akira ordered.

"Wait, what? but what about his weakness?" Ann asked.

"It's better if we save our energy if the unexpected happens. Even if we defeat him." Akira explained.

"There's no auguring with that, alright everyone. You heard Joker." Morgana said.

Akira, Akechi, Morgana, Ann and Minako then draw all of their weapons at him. They all mowed him like there was no tomorrow, Akira even ordered all-out attacks at every chance they had. They continued till Kamoshidaman started to shiver.

"Ngh-to think you'd entrap me like this! Damn evildoers, cursing Kamo City!" Kamoshidaman said.

Akira then got up close to him, making sure Kamoshidaman could only hear him. Akira then whispers. "This is for punching my girlfriend in the stomach." Then kicked him in the stomach.

Makoto saw the kick. She grinned at her boyfriends idea of payback. "I told you so..." She said to Kamoshidaman

Kamoshidaman continuing to lose his balance, went backwards. "Gaaaaaaah! How could I be defeated!?" He questioned.

"Yessss!" Minako yelled.

"Heh-serves you right!" Ryuji gloated.

"Isn't justice... supposed to win?" A Wavering man said.

"This is unbelievable..." A Wavering woman said.

"All that's left is for the citizens blindly following him to come to their sense." Akechi said.

"Guhhh..." Kamoshidaman grunted.

"Kamoshidaman's down for the count!" Morgana said. "Now's our chance to rescue Queen and Noir!"

"Excellent-I'll go." Yusuke said.

"I'll go too." Akechi said.

Yusuke and Akechi proceeded to untie Makoto and Haru,

"I punish evil for everyone's sake! Don't get in my way!" Kamoshidaman bursted.

"Ha, you got it all wrong... Held under your thumb every day by your selfish justice..." Ryuji responded. "That ain't peace OR happiness!"

"But... order is perfect with an absolute ruler! Isn't that right!?" Kamoshidaman asked.

"You may think you're doing this for the right cause-but I think you're wrong. Since you have all that power, you have to make sure you use it properly!" Ann said. "Is everyone really so satisfied with your justice? Take a look for yourself!"

"Hey, so... who's right in the end?" A Wavering man asked.

"Huh? How am I supposed to know?" A Wavering woman responded.

"All we did was what we were told..." The Wavering man said.

"Grrr... Why!? Why won't you understand!?" Kamoshidaman said.

"Thanks, guys! We're all right now." Makoto said.

"Queen, you're safe! And you, Noir?" Ryuji said.

"Mmhm, I'm okay too!" Haru responded.

"Well then, Kamoshidaman: time to pay the piper." Morgana said. "Drop all this foolishness and-" He is the interrupted.

-/-

"Hraaaaaaaaaaaah!" Kamoshidaman yelled.

"Whoa!?" Morgana responded.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ZPbQFsjvhU>

"Justice doesn't lose! Justice... always... WIIIINS!!!" Kamoshidaman bursted.

"You're still going on about that?" Makoto responded.

"You're bein' a real sore loser, man. No one think you're a hero any-" Ryuji starts talking then gets interrupted.

"Hroooooaaaaaaaaaah..." Kamoshidaman yells out, an aura comes out of him.

"What!?" Yusuke said.

"Be careful-something's happening!" Futaba said.

"I didn't want to reveal this form... but it's too late now!" Kamoshidaman said. He then pulls out two carrots. film and shadowy aura surrounded him.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1WeM8o3yRLY>

He then takes a form of a mutant rabbit, holding two giant carrots. He gets up then roars.

"Whoa! What the hell!?" Ryuji reacted.

"N-No way!" Ann added.

"How'd his ears grow like that!?" Minako questioned.

"Holy crap! He just transformed!" Futaba reacted.

"Good thing we saved our energy!" Akira said.

"HAHAHA! I'll show you my true power!" Kamoshidaman said.

"Ugh, what IS that!? It's so creepy... Nope! Huh-uh! No way!" Ann responded.

"It is rather unsightly... but, why a rabbit?" Akechi wondered.

"We'll worry about that later! Here he come!" Yusuke yelled out.

"Nice form... Still he's way stronger now! Watch out!" Futaba said.

"Arsene! Go down!" Akira yelled. "He used Eiha on the left handed carrot. He exploited the weak spot.

"Manifest! Robin Hood!" Akechi yelled. "He used Kouha on the right handed carrot. He exploited the weak spot.

"Witness my resolve!" Morgana yelled. He also used Eiha on the left handed carrot. He exploited the weakness.

"Dance Carman!" Ann yelled. She used Agi on the right handed carrot. She exploited the weakness.

"Orpheus! Go to hell!" Minako yelled. She used Firestrike Link on the right handed carrot. She exploited the weakness.

The right handed carrot was gone.

Kamoshidaman then used a carrot on Akira. It hurt quite a bit. He then tried to use Bunny Slumber on him too, luckily. Akira just dodged it.

Akira, Akechi and Morgana then focused on the remaining carrot. While Ann and Minako started to go after the main body.

The left handed carrot was now also gone. "Grr...! Justice... Justice always wins!"

"Great, he can't use those carrots anymore!" Futaba said.

Akira, Akechi and Morgana then went used brute force, while Ann and Minako focused on exploiting his weakness.

-/-

They continued on until Kamoshidaman feel to the ground. "Why!? How could...? My justiiiice..." He said. Then turned back to normal. "Nngh... Wh-Why?"

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqNHtkYq_-Y>

"Kamoshidaman told us he was absolute justice..." A Doubtful man said.

"Maybe... maybe he isn't actually justice incarnate?" A Doubtful woman said.

"Either way... that was pretty satisfying to watch." A Disillusioned man commented.

"Are we not getting punished for saying what we think anymore?" A Disillusioned woman wondered.

"None of them care about Kamoshidaman at all." Futaba said.

"Pitiful..." Yusuke added.

"Nngh... My justice... Ngh..." Kamoshidaman said. "The city... doesn't need it?" He then leaves the area.

"He was hellbent on defending his righteousness to the end." Morgana said.

"I wonder... Is it possible that he really did think he was doing what was best for the city?" Ann said.

"A leader is needed to guide the masses-but, they way he did it was nothing but a dictatorship." Yusuke responded.

"Yeah. Forcing people to obey you with your power ain't gonna help anyone..." Ryuji said. "And executing innocent people just to set an example is super messed up."

"Well, no matter what, this case is solved. You do a bang-up job in this world too, Joker." Morgana complemented.

"That was a tough operation." Akira responded.

"Still, you did great!" Minako said.

"Yeah! Justice always wins in the end!" Morgana added.

"Well despite I almost got us killed once time already..." Akira said.

"But, wow, you guys-your plan to steal the Kamoshidaman statue was incredible!" Haru said.

"How did you do that?" Makoto asked.

"Ah yes-about that..." Akechi started.

"First, we had Fox produce a cardboard cutout that looked exactly like the real statue." Morgana explained.

"I'd prefer to say that I painted a counterfeit." Yusuke added.

Morgana then continues. "Then, we snuck behind the real one and tied balloons to it, so it would fly away..."

"And we screwed with the lights to make sure no one saw us." Ryuji added.

"But, how could you tell that it was even light enough to fly off like that?" Haru asked.

"When we first fought Kamoshidaman, we figure out that the the statue was a phoney." Ann explained.

"That's why he freaked out so bad when it flew away." Ryuji said.

"I see... Well, it was quite the bold idea." Makoto praised.

"Everyone was super psyched about it. Especially Minako-right?" Ryuji said.

"Um..." Haru responded.

"Oh, we forgot to introduce her to you. She's a Persona-user we met here in the movie." Morgana said.

"I'm Minako Arisato. Nice to meet you!" She said.

"She's... a Persona-user?" Makoto asked.

"Mmhm-you two are too, right? I was floored when I found out about you all." Minako responded. "We all think I might have come from somewhere different than where you're from, though..."

"My mind is reeling from all of these bizarre events..." Makoto said. "I need some time to process this."

"I don't blame you..." Akira responded.

"I gotcha. We've gotta figure out how to escape the movie theatre, anyways." Ryuji said.

"Movie Theatre?" Haru responded.

"A picture is worth a thousand words. It'd be quicker to simply show you." Yusuke said.

Ann fell silent.

"What's up, Panther?" Ryuji asked.

"Well... I was just wondering why Kamoshidaman's true form was a rabbit." Ann responded.

"He's a fan of rabbits." Akira guessed.

It only made Ann more curious. "Really, that's why?"

"I don't think we'll reach a conclusion by standing around here. Let's return to the movie theatre." Akechi said.

"Yeah-everybody, get on back here!" Futaba said.

The began to walk back, Akira and Makoto were far enough to talk alone.

"Hey, Joker." Makoto started. "What you did to Kamoshidaman earlier, thanks. He got a taste of his own medicine."

"How's your stomach by the way?" Akira asked.

"It still hurts slightly. Wait, hey! How did you know about it?" Makoto asked.

"We're in a movie. And when you and Noir got captured, I couldn't help myself. I had to know how you both got captured." Akira responded.

"Well, again. I was wondering why you did what you did." Makoto said. "But anyways, how did Morgana use a different Persona and not Zorro? I thought you were the only one can use multiple Personas."

"Ohhh! I knew you'd ask about that." Akira responded.

Akira then talked to Makoto about both Main and Sub Personas until they made the whole group made their way back to the theatre.

-/-


	33. That's a wrap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Successfully defeating Kamoshidaman, and fixing the movie's ending. The Phantom Thieves and Minako succeeded in rescuing Makoto and Haru in the progress. They all proceed to return to the theatre as Akira explained Sub-Persona's and the Theatre itself to Makoto along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter that takes place in Persona Q2. These chapters only involved the Kamoshidaman film from the game. So further spoilers are disregarded.

Tuesday? 11?/1? - Theatre 1 - After School?

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RfeaIV2hYS0&list=PLKnNtzNfg7jfOkIVp-dwFx_x2nNjDstXM&index=14](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RfeaIV2hYS0&list=PLKnNtzNfg7jfOkIVp-dwFx_x2nNjDstXM&index=14)

The credits screen role for Kamoshidaman, with Hikari and Nagi still keeping an their eyes on the screen.

When they rolled up to "THE END" Hikari's eyes widened at the site. Shortly afterwards, the screen went white then the group inmurged through it. The screens curtain dropped behind them with the lights on.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jag58wkztz4>

"So, this is the movie theatre you mentioned... Wow, we really were inside a movie..." Haru commented.

"It's a strange feeling to know that we could be seen from here." Makoto responded.

"And, it's still a mystery why Kamoshida was in it." Ryuji said.

"According to what you said, the city's original hero was different..." Haru responded.

"Right-he seems to have changed to Kamoshidaman after we got here." Morgana added.

"Supposedly, someone totally different initially filled his role." Akechi said.

"Hmm. This is merely a guess, but perhaps... the movie was edited due to a personal correlation?" Makoto speculated. "Such as, changing our opponent to a person familiar to us."

"Eh? So, you're sayin' there's something common between Kamoshida and that hero?" Ryuji asked.

"If what Makoto says is true... A person symbolically similar to this movie's character was pulled from our real world." Yusuke said. "So, in other words, he was "cast" into that role."

"But if it was symbolically similar, Kamoshida's case: it's thinking of a place to rule and having the authority..." Akira said.

"Everyone-thank goodness you're safe. I hope none of you are hurt?" Nagi said.

"Um, are you two the ones they met earlier in this movie theatre?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, I am Nagi, the curator. This is Hikari-san." She responded.

Hikari was silent as she looked at Makoto and Haru.

"Nice to meet you-my name's Haru Okumura." She introduced herself.

"I'm Makoto Niijima. We're friends of theirs." Makoto she also introduced herself.

Hikari continued to say silent.

"Um..." Makoto noticed she wasn't responding.

"Ah, she's a little shy... Sorta like how Futaba used to be." Ann said.

"So, Hikari, how was the movie?" Ryuji asked. "We took down Kamoshidaman! I hope you saw that!"

"...Yes, I did." Hikari responded.

"You've had to watch that s***ty movie all this time, right? Don'tcha finally feel better now that it's got a proper ending?" Ryuji asked.

"Mmhm..." Hikari responded.

"Yeah!?" Ryuji responded.

"I'm glad... that you rescued your friends, too." Hikari added.

"So, you were worried about us. Thank You." Haru responded.

"Oh-um..." Hikari responded.

"But, you get it now, right? Nothing's impossible for us! Right, Akira?" Morgana asked.

"I don't know about nothing..." Akira responded, before facing Hikari. "Anyways. Weren't we kickass?"

Hikari fell silent.

"No comment, huh? Looks like we gotta try harder next time." Morgana said.

"But, um... Was it necessary to kick Kamoshidaman in the stomach at that one part, Akira?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah man, what was up with that?" Ryuji added.

"I must agree. That was rather pointless after we took him down before he turned into a rabbit." Yusuke comment.

"That... uh..." Akira started to respond.

"Speaking of stomachs. You said yours still hurt a little while we were still captured, Mako-chan." Haru pointed out. "Was that from when he punched you there?"

"Yes, that was how I became unconscious in the first place." Makoto responded.

Futaba then looks at the couple. "If that's it, then why do I feel like Akira did it out of payback?" She wondered.

Akira and Makoto were both caught off guard from what Futaba said. All of that was enough to get Hikari's attention. Before looking at the couple herself. "Um... are you-" She started talking before Makoto cut her off.

"Can we just drop this topic!?" Makoto yelled out.

"On another note, about that movie... The ending that you sent the movie towards may very well have been how it was supposed to end." Nagi said.

"How it was supposed to end..." Yusuke wondered.

"Don't you think so as well, Hikari-san?" Nagi asked.

"...Huh?" Hikari responded.

"The movie that played here before was about a world where someone in power ruled as if everything belonged to them. That may be one way of living-however..." Nagi said. "I suspect that the edited movie converted a different message."

"I wonder what that could be..." Minako responded.

"Those with power cannot err in how to use that power. Using it to save the weak and punish evil-that is how a true hero should behave..." Nagi said. "Perhaps, that was the movie's true point?"

"I-About the movie..." Hikari started talking. "The way I saw it... was completely different."

"What kind of story did you think it was?" Ann asked.

"If you stand up to whoever's in charge... you'll get singled out for disturbing the peace... And, the people around you... will look down on you as weird..." Hikari said. "When the majority thinks it's right, then it's just easier to go with the flow... That's why... I thought the movie was going to end with everyone just doing what they were told."

"That would be the worst movie." Akira responded.

"It's true that such a thing happens in reality from time to time." Akechi pointed out.

"I'd never want something like that to be the case..." Ann said. "And, it's not just about me-I can't obey someone if it means abandoning my companions and friends."

"Yeah, kissing some big-wig's ass may make is easier to get through life... But, can you be proud of yourself for that? I wouldn't be able to take it." Ryuji said.

"S-So... What about you, Hikari? I think companions and friends that help you out are... really important." Futaba said.

Hikari fell silent.

"Hikari?" Futaba said trying to get her attention.

"...I don't know." Hikari responded. "My heart... feels like it's all twisted up right now..."

"Hikari-san..." Nagi said.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D2ZPhnKkX2Y>

Thumps started echoing through the theatre. Until Doe appeared. He groaned when he stopped.

Hikari looked away as Doe entered her sight.

"Doe!?" Ann said.

"Wh-What is that, a doll!?" Makoto reacted.

"Oh, is that the projectionist you told is about-the one playing the movie?" Haru asked.

Hikari stayed silent. Still not facing Doe.

"...Hikari-san, here." Nagi said.

"Maybe he's upset because we changed the movie without permission." Akechi said.

"Wait... Doesn't something seem off?" Morgana asked.

"Ngh... Nnnnnnnghhhhh!" Doe started groaning. He held his hands to his head.

"Dude, what the hell!?" Ryuji responded.

"Everyone, be careful!" Morgana yelled.

"Eek!" Hikari reacted.

Nagi went towards her to protect her. "Hikari-san!"

"Nggh... Gggghhhhhh!" Doe continued to moan.

"Huh? Is he... in pain?" Ann said.

"Don't tell me he's going to attack us... We won't be able to put up a fight here!" Akechi said.

"Gggggghhhh..." Doe continues groaning.

Makoto stayed close to her boyfriend. "What are we going to do, Akira!?"

"Everyone, be on your guard." Akira ordered.

"Nnnghhhhhh!" Doe then started scratching his neck.

"Can we even fight this!?" Yusuke said.

"Ah... Nnh..." Hikari reacted.

"Hikari-chan? Are you okay!?" Minako asked.

"C-Calm down... W-We're here with you!" Futaba added.

"Gggggghhhhhhhhh! Gggggghhhhhhhh!" Doe's groans got louder and his upper body started going spastic all over as if he is having a seizure.

"H-Hey, is he about to explode!?" Ann reacted.

"Ggggghhhh... Nnnghh... Ngh-" Doe continued to groan in pain until he got wobbly. Put his hands in front of his face and vomited from his eyes. The excess tuned into a key.

The key fell off his hand as Doe groaned once more.

"Is he... okay now?" Haru asked.

"Hey, look-Doe dropped something." Yusuke pointed out.

"Hrmm? That's..." Morgana started talking.

"It's... a key?" Ann wondered.

"Indeed. Did he have it all this time?" Yusuke wondered.

"Doe, what is this key for?" Akechi asked.

Doe didn't responded and walked off.

"Hey, Doe! Answer us, asshole!" Ryuji bursted.

-/-

Doe moaned in responce.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqNHtkYq_-Y>

"Well, there he goes-it's not like he's answered any of our questions to begin with." Futaba said.

"Hikari-san, it's all okay now." Nagi said.

Hikari fell silent.

"Hey-is that key for the chains on the exits?" Futaba wondered.

"Now that you mention it, it feels like this key and one of the locks on the exit would be a match." Morgana pointed out.

"But, it is safe for us to use it? What is it explodes when we touch it?" Haru responded.

"And that doesn't make you want to try it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Wah! Who're they!?" Haru reacted.

"Well, the TL;DR version is: they're the Blue Brigade." Futaba said.

"Ah, you're right, they're quite blue-" Makoto started talking. But notices Theodore's costume. "Wait, what-Why is he popcorn!?"

"Ah, does this costume pique your curiosity? I was ordered to wear it as part of the "grand opening" ritual, so-" Theodore started talking.

"NOW, which will it be?" Elizabeth asked. "Will you test the key... or will you not? So, what's your decision!?"

"Let's try it out." Akira said.

"I agree. If we don't try, we won't make any progress." Yusuke responded.

"If a decision has been reached, then let us vamoose." Elizabeth said.

"Hey-just who are those people in the blue clothes?" Makoto asked Ryuji.

"We don't have a clue-but I'll try to fill you in anyways on the way there." Ryuji responded.

Front Door

"Wow, so many locks..." Haru reacted.

"You had told us that we were locked in, but this is so far beyond any standard security measure, it's bizarre..." Makoto commented.

"Yeah, even my picking skills were no match for them." Morgana responded. "We've been hoping that unlocking them all will get us out of here."

"Are you truly going to test it out? What if... the worst were to happen?" Nagi said.

"If that happens, then we'll deal with it. Now, try using that key, Akira." Morgana said.

"Roger that." Akira responded.

"Bravery like that is just what we'd expect from you, Leader." Akechi said.

"I should try using the key..." Akira said in his head. He approached one of the locks. And inserted the key into the hand cuff shaped one. A bright light covered the area then to Akira's surprise. The lock disappeared.

Hikari reacted with shock.

"Sweet, it unlocked!" Ryuji yelled.

"To think, it would truly work!" Nagi said.

"Heheh! You see-just as we suspected!" Morgana chanted.

"So, does that mean our captor is that being you call Doe, since he had the key?" Makoto wondered.

"We don't know if he's acting alone or not, but there's no mistake that he's involved in some way." Akechi said.

"But then, why would he present us with the key?" Ann asked.

"He looked like he was in pain, too... I'm totally lost here." Ann said.

"Y'know, if he has the keys, couldn't we just force him to spit out the rest of 'em?" Ryuji suggested. "Like, why don't we corner Doe and just be all, "Give us the keys... or else!"

"Good luck with that, Ryuji." Akira responded.

"You're gonna make me do it alone!?" Ryuji yelled out.

"You better not do anything stupid, Ryuji." Ann said. "It definitely seems dangerous to anger something we don't really understand."

"Yeah, he might go, "Nnghhh," and explode... That'd be game over for us." Futaba added.

"So what're we supposed to do about the other three locks, then?" Ryuji asked.

"This is entirely conjecture on my part... But, if changing the movie's ending led to Doe producing a key..." Makoto said. "Perhaps we only need to change three more movies? I mean, it seems to follow."

"After all of that, I'd surprised if it wasn't." Akira responded. "Otherwise we'd be back at square one."

"Are there any other movies being shown in the theatre?" Haru asked.

"There are three other ones, but they've not been viewable since the anomaly struck..." Nagi said.

"Well, the numbers seem to match up, at least." Makoto said. "What a conundrum this is. If only we had more intel..."

Hikari was silent the entire time.

"...Hikari? What wrong?" Futaba asked.

"...Huh?" Hikari broke out of thought after hearing Futaba.

"Oh-um, well... You looked like you wanted to say something..." Futaba said.

"Um... Here... I don't know if this is a clue or not, but... I've had this with me ever since I woke up here..." Hikari said. She then presents a piece of paper.

"Hm-what's this? Is it like the notebook you gave us earlier?" Futaba asked.

"An invitation..." Nagi said.

Futaba took it out of Hikari's hands to read it. ""Please come see the movie, no matter what..."? W-Wait, what!? Is that letter supposed to be a threat?"

"That means Hikari was brought here by someone-or at least to come here!" Ryuji said. "Maybe it really is that Doe guy after all!"

"I-I don't know... I don't know anything... I'm so scared..." Hikari said.

"You've been alone ever since you awoke-I can understand why you feel uneasy..." Minako said. "But, don't worry! You've got Nagi-san and us with you now."

"She's right. Let's work together and we'll all leave this place, okay?" Haru said.

"...A-Ah!" Hikari reacted.

"Wh-What's wrong!? Did you remember something!?" Futaba asked.

"There's a movie... that I need to watch here..." Hikari responded.

-/-

The cinema's siren then went off.

"Hm!?" Yusuke reacted.

"We have an announcement for our customers. A new movie will begin showing in Theatre 2 momentarily. I repeat..." The Theater intercom played.

"A new movie-just as we're talking about it? Should we check it out?" Morgana said.

"Yeah! Uh, the announcement said Theatre 2, right?" Ann asked.

"Allow me to guide you there, then. Please, follow me." Nagi responded.

"Nagi walked off in the direction of the theirs... We should head over to Theatre 2..." Akira said in his head.

As they went into theatre to see the movie trailer, the films title was "Junessic Park". It was as bad as Kamoshidaman and group agreed to change that movie too.

Main Lobby

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EcmFN8p7ASs>

Makoto and Haru went up and approached Akira.

"Well, it's time for us to get back into the action. " Makoto said.

"I apologize for the trouble we've caused. We'll continue to do our best for here on out." Haru insured.

"We're glad to have you back." Akira responded.

"Thanks. I swear to help make up for our mistake." Makoto said.

"Mmhm, I'll put myself to use so I can repay everyone's kindness." Haru said.

"Well, I'm still feeling beat after the operation. I'm gonna sit down before we leave." Akira said.

"I'll join you." Makoto responded.

"Then, maybe I'll go talk Ryuji-kun or Yusuke-kun for the time being." Haru said. She then walks off.

"While Akira and Makoto sat down on a couch next together.

Makoto then grabbed on to Akira's right hand with her left. "Even though I already said I appreciate what you did to Kamoshidaman as pay back. You didn't have to do that." She said.

"I had to, I couldn't help myself." Akira responded.

"How did you find out about what happened anyways?" Makoto asked.

"Hikari said to us the film plays on repeat unless we made progress... I had to find how you both got captured." Akira responded.

"Well I'm just glad we didn't get excited." Makoto said.

"And I got to be your hero..." Akira responded.

"Huh...? Gosh, your still teasing me, even in a world like this?" Makoto said. As she blushed. "Did I mention, you're too nice to me?"

"You did. Before summer break." Akira answered. "I can't believe I had to put Akechi as temporary adviser."

"Oh, right. I was wondering how you managed to get through this without me." Makoto responded. "But I don't think Akechi as a temporary advisor was a safe move. He is still suspicious after all."

"I would kiss or hug you. But we'll have to save it after we get out of here, or when we leave Mementoes." Akira said.

"I agree, I still wouldn't want anyone asking about our relationship while I still have entrance exams to get through." Makoto said.

The couple let go of their hands, while Makoto got her frame out and Akira getting out his journal. " _The heist with Kamoshidaman was a success. And Makoto and Haru have been recused. And we're starting to make progress on escaping the theatre. I am however still worried about Minako's own_ _companions. It's possible we'll find them in the second movie. And after what happened in Kamoshidaman, I don't think I'd want to let Makoto go when we return to reality._ "

-/-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning, the next chapter will contain ending spoilers for Q2. I know I said further spoilers are disregarded, but I do feel like the ending is going to be important.


	34. Family Tranition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves managed to find their way out of the Theatre, and defeated the one they call Eneil. It was finally time for the Phantom Thieves and their new found friends to return to their times. But ever since Akira started his relationship with Makoto, he knew he'd eventually had to revile one truth to her, a truth about a familial thread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution: The beginning of this chapter spoils the ending for Persona Q2 and contains use of the word "rape". Finish the game if you want to avoid spoilers. Or skip this chapter if either again spoilers or if you don't enjoy reading through sensitive topic.
> 
> But the topic is however important for the lore I've came up with.

Tuesday? 11?/1? - Theatre Hallway - After School?

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHD1GNB7jqo>

It was finally time for Phantom Thieves to return home, or to the metaverse at least. Hikari had a change of heart from a point of view. And the Investigation Team as well as the S.E.E.S have returned to their respective times. The Phantom Thieves have yet to return.

"...They've all gone back." Ann said.

"We went through such a rough time, but when I think back on it, I feel like it went by in a flash." Haru responded.

"Indeed-but this was a truly beautiful ending." Yusuke commented.

"Agreed. What happened here is one of the most important parts of our lives..." Makoto said. "But, why were we brought here in the first place?"

"Who knows? However... This ending was attainable solely because of yourselves. That's all the reason you need!" Caroline answered.

"Inmate... I only hope what transpired here will have a positive effect on your rehabilitation. And perhaps... even on others as well..." Justine said.

"Right... That was just what I was thinking." Akira responded.

"Now, hurry it up and get through that door! Are you ready, Inmate et cetera!?" Caroline said.

"Theatre 1... This is where it all began." Haru said.

"Aw, yeah! I wanna hurry back and eat some of Sojiro's curry!" Futaba chanted.

"I want some too! Let's all go to Leblanc." Ann responded.

"It's not like we'll remember that, right? Well, at least we go to Leblanc all the time anyways." Ryuji said.

"I would like to put in an order for a coffee." Yusuke said.

"Geez, where are these people's shame... Well, if we're piling it on, put me down for some top-grade sushi!" Morgana yelled out.

"No problem, if Morgana's paying." Makoto gloated.

"Ooh, you're gonna treat us!? How generous, Mona!" Futaba played along.

"Hell no! Why can't you guys show ME some generosity for a change!?" Morgana bursted.

Akechi was in thought out the conversation.

"What's up?" Akira asked.

"Huh? Oh... Yeah. Sorry, I spaced out for a moment there." Akechi responded. "We need to get back to..."

"What's the matter, Akira?" Yusuke asked.

"Heeeeey, hustle your buns!" Futaba yelled.

"They're calling for us... Let's go, Akira" Akechi said.

"Right..." Akira responded.

The Phantom Thieves then went through the door that originally led to Theatre 1 showing Kamoshidaman. They all ran through wight space until they appeared at the spot they disappeared from Mementos.

-/-

Tuesday 11/1 - Mementoes - After School

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DbT5T35aUUE>

"Huh? Why are we running?" Ann asked.

"Wait, Mona! Why aren't your car form?" Ryuji yelled out.

"I don't know!" Morgana bursted back.

"I don't know why, but I feel like we've gone somewhere else. And beyond that wall..." Makoto said.

Akechi turns to Akira, who was facing away from the group the entire time. "Joker?" He said.

"How is there a treasure here? We haven't taken down a target yet." Akira said.

"That is rather strange." Yusuke responded.

"Oh well, if it is treasure. we're taking it anyway." Morgana said.

Akira proceed to grab the treasure floating in front of him. "Ngh!!" Akira reacted as he grabbed the treasure. A bright light filled the space for a brief second.

"Huh?" Haru respond.

"Did something just happen?" Futaba reacted.

"Remember when I said I feel like we've gone somewhere beyond Mementoes? I think I only have a few memories of what happened there..." Makoto said.

"Yeah, now that you mention it. I think I might have those memories too, after Joker grabbed that treasure." Ryuji responded.

"Anyway, what was it Joker?" Akechi asked.

Akira walked over to the group to show the treasure. "It's a film board." He said.

"But isn't it a toy?" Haru asked.

"That doesn't matter, again, treasure is treasure." Morgana said. He then gave himself some distance to transform. "Come on, we still have targets to take care of."

The Phantom Thieves continued delving through Mementoes. They've gone and changed all the hearts they choose to target. And got to the deepest of Mementos they could go. When they couldn't go further. Akira decided to call it for the day.

-/-

Underground Walkway - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ED7kzAmnAY>

After the Phantom Thieves finally returned to reality. They all split off leaving Akira, Makoto, Morgana and Futaba alone.

"*sigh* I still can't believe I let myself get captured like that..." Makoto said to herself.

After regaining some memories of what transpired in the theatre, Akira knew what his girlfriend was talking about. Just by having the thought of losing her when they first arrived in the movie. Akira wanted to be with her for the evening.

"Hey, Akira. Are you okay?" Futaba asked. She noticed something was up with Akira.

"...Futaba, can you just wait for me by our stop?" Akira requested.

"Oh... okay." Futaba responded. Then walked off to wait for Akira.

"Hey, Makoto?" Akira started to talk to her.

"You want me to come to Leblanc, right?" Makoto responded.

"Yeah..." He answered.

"I'll be pretty late though, Sis asked me to do some chores first." Makoto said. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay..." Akira responded.

They both took off to their stops. Makoto walked to her platform, she suspects the issues her boyfriend has will likely have something to do with his sudden request. She then got on her train and sat down on a empty seat. She laid back and closes her eyes, she then let her mind distract herself into happy thoughts. She thought of one memory, when she was very young. With her father bathing her.

* * *

"Hold still, Makoto. I can't clean you if you're squirming like that." Her Father said.

"But, Daddy. Your trying to get you're hands under my arms pits." Makoto responded.

"Well do you want them to stink?" Her Father teased.

"Well, no." Makoto responded.

After the bath, the young Makoto was in a night robe. Sitting on a couch. With her father coming in with two mugs.

"Careful, it's hot." He said.

Makoto tilted her head at her mug. "Um, Daddy, where's the marshmallows?" She asked.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I forgot to buy more." Her Father said.

"Awww..." Makoto responded. She took a tiny sip and faced her father after putting her mug on the table. "Hey, Daddy?"

"Yes?" He responded.

"Police officers work hard to make the world a better place, right?" Makoto asked.

"That's right." He answered.

"Then... I want to be a police officer, just like you." Makoto added.

"Oh? I'm happy to hear something like that from you." He responded.

Makoto noticed the way he said it. "You say that but-" He then cuts her off.

"Look, Makoto, sweetheart. You'd like to do what I like to do and that's great." He started. "But it isn't as easy as it sounds. It's also a dangerous job."

"Why?" Makoto responded.

"You know those shows we watch on Saturday nights?" Her Father asked her.

"Mmhm" Makoto responded.

"The police officers in those shows, are not like us. They are only actors." Her father explained. "Everything shown is however actually accurate to what happens in real life. Out of anything. I just wanted to be normal street officer like your Grandpa. But then, I've instead went on to take on a goal a crush I had was going to, long before I started dating your mother." He continues. "She wanted to hunt down crime bosses doing very terrible things in the shadows and publicly expose them."

"What happened to her?" Makoto asked.

"I'll give you a better detail when you get older, but I'll say this for now. The crime group I'm going after took her away in our collage years, and are or have been doing unspeakably horrible things to her. So I'm doing what she was aiming to do for her."

"So you're doing what she was going to do for her?" Makoto asked.

"That's right, sweetheart. To avenge her. As well as protect the ones I love." He said.

"The ones... you love?" Makoto responded.

"Yes..." He answered.

"Hm... Hey, Daddy." Makoto said.

"Yes?" He responded.

"I love you." Makoto said.

Her Father chuckled, then proceeded to scotch over closer to his daughter to pat her head.

* * *

A speaker then broke Makoto out of that memorie.

"Kichijoji Apartments! This is Kichijoji Apartments!" The Station Recording played.

Makoto got out of her seat and left the train.

Leblanc Attic

Because Makoto wasn't going to be arriving Leblanc for a while, Akira called Kawakami for a massage while he waited. He noticed she was trying to put more effort into it than normal.

"Goodness me, this isn't the amount of fatigue you'd normally have. What on earth have you been doing today?" Kawakami asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Akira responded.

"I can defiantly believe that, the fatigue normally would've been halfway gone by now." Kawakami said.

Niijima Residence

Makoto had just finished the last chore Sae asked her to do, and Makoto went and put the mop she was using back in the laundry. As she was leaving the doorway from the laundry, the mop fell to the ground. Makoto was already worn out and still had yet to catch two trains all the way to Yougen. At Akira's request. She pulled her phone out to let him know she was done with her chores.

**Me**

"My chores are done, I'll come over now."

🥰 ** _Akira_** 🃏

"Perfect timing, I just got back to Yougen Station."

🥰 ** _Akira_** 🃏

"I went to take care of business while I waited for you."

**Me**

"Can you wait where you are? I'm going to be beyond exhausted when I arrive."

🥰 ** _Akira_** 🃏

"Won't be an issue."

Makoto then went to the bathroom to pack her toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant and comb. Then went to her bedroom to grab her pyjamas. Put them all in her bag. Because it was likely She'd have no choice but to sleep over. And left the apparent still in her uniform, without bringing a change.

Yougen Jaya Station

Akira stood around at the platform, in his casual clothes waiting for Makoto. He couldn't be stuffed checking his phone. He then thought back to the last time he had lunch with his older brother, Shiro. From March 18th, the day before his arrest.

* * *

Akira and Shiro were at a regular cafe in Inaba. While Shiro was on lunch break.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Akira asked.

"I think you may have been told already, but Dad is trying to get a divorce." Shiro responded.

"Yeah, Mom and Dad haven't been on the best terms lately." Akira responded.

Shiro then fell silent.

"Shiro what is this about?" Akira asked.

"Look, I think I should tell you this. For the longest time, even when I try tried my hardest to ease to burdens we keep receiving. You would have noticed that Mom has been treating Inosuke, Dad and yourself pretty bad." Shiro said.

"But she treated you well..." Akira responded.

"She did so just to stroke her feminist agenda." Shiro said. "I've known for the longest time she's been using the effort I made for us to have better lives, to pile on to her reputation." He continued. "Because she's constantly targeted for rape, she's an total try hard to make a name for herself and succeeds each time. She brags to co-workers about my High School grades, my former role as Student Council President, my college degree, the money I made to support OUR family."

Akira stayed silent to let his brother speak.

"Once I found out her true colors, I hated her that much. She was the reason why I moved out so quickly compared to any average person." Shiro continued. "I blocked her contact information. I wanted to have my ties cut from her pertinently."

"No wonder why she steals Dad's phone some times." Akira said.

"Because of her own hardships and because our sister died at birth. She despised men because of her death." Shiro said. "She even talks s*** about Dad behind his back. She was pissed when Dad took Inosuke in. And from my most resent call with Dad. He even told me you were hardly breast feed."

Akira was shocked to hear that come out of his own brother.

"And Dad is only filing for devoice now!?" Akira responded.

"Because of Mom's repetitive situation, both Mom and Dad were also back and forward with financial issues. So he would've done it sooner." Shiro said. "Now that I think about it. Our parents weren't fully in love, I'm convinced Dad only married her out of pity."

"Dad..." Akira said to himself.

Shiro then stood up from his table. "Well, my breaks almost over. I should be heading back." Shiro said. "Waiter, have my bill posted to my office."

"Sure thing, Kurusu-san!" The Waiter responded.

"Akira, one other thing. If you hear a woman struggling, save her, no matter what." Shiro said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Akira responded.

"When I was a Second-Year, heard one screaming for help. I ran off worried about what It'd do to my position." Shiro explained. "And the next day, it was reported her body was hanging for a street light pole, with blood splattered across the road." Shiro then turns around. "Take care of yourself." He then leaves.

Akira turns to the food he still haven't yet. Thinking about everything Shiro said. "Save her no matter what, huh?" He said.

* * *

Akira broke out of his though, and released a big exhale from his nose. Then hears a train approaching.

"Yougne Jaya! This is Yougne Jaya!" The Station recording played.

Akira focused on the door in his sight, Makoto came out and made her way to him.

"Hey..." Makoto said.

"You look droopy." Akira responded.

"You think? *yawn*" Makoto said. "Sorry... I just more tired then I'm normally am..."

"I don't blame you." Akira said.

The couple walked back, with Leblanc closed and Sojiro gone for the night.

Leblanc Attic

The couple got back, with Morgana leaving them alone for a bit. They both took their shoes off once they got the top of the stairs. Makoto approached the couch but then saw that Akira instead had his back against the wall and dropped sitting down. Next to the plant.

"Akira?" Makoto said with concern in her voice and on her face.

"Sorry, Makoto. I don't fell like the couch tonight." Akira responded.

Makoto then walked towards him, then sat in front of him, to shortly notice his legs was wide open. Akira then wrapped his left arm around her waist, followed by his right wrapping the top of her body until his right hand made it's way around to her left shoulder.

Makoto blushed instantly, it was if he had her where he exactly wanted her. "...Akira!?" She reacted.

"Sorry, I've been holding it in ever since we got you back." Akira responded. "I couldn't help it, enduring the urge not to hold you close until we finally had another chance to be alone... No one around..."

"Akira, are you feeling okay...?" Makoto responded.

"Uh, what makes you say that?" Akira asked.

"Because the way we at the moment really feels completely different from normal!" Makoto responded.

"Um, well. Uh..." Akira tried to talk.

"Akira, what's going on? Are you trying to hide something you won't tell me?" Makoto said.

"But, Makoto this isn't something you'd really want to hear." Akira said.

"I don't care, just from our first sleep together. And that moment in Hawaii. Something is up." Makoto responded. "Please... Just tell me, tell me what your issue is."

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=krtgiMY4wHI>

"*sigh* Okay, you want to know this badly, then I'll tell you..." Akira said. "I was hoping our relationship didn't have to come to this though."

Makoto knowing the position she was in, they were going to be like that for the time being from the way Akira was holding on her. She quickly loosened up and readjusted her rear end before Akira started talking.

"To tell the truth, I come from a very, very, long line of members of society that would receive one burden after another." Akira started. "When my Grandpa was about five years of age, that was when burdens were only going to get worse. Even when my Dad was at that age, it got worse." He continued. "So rarely any miracles would happens too.

Not five minutes in from explaining and Makoto already started to fell uneasy.

"Even when both my Dad and Uncle grown to adults. It still didn't stop there. He even caught a virus, but it was cut close from death he barely survived it." Akira continues. "When he first met my mother, he had some sympathy for her because of our family's long line of burdens."

"How so?" Makoto asked.

"Well, except with Mom, instead of a brother like with Dad, she has an older and younger sister. She was suffering from a loss of her older one when she was found strangled in a swamp. Her younger one got pregnant at fifth-teen." Akira continued. "While my mother, she had serious psychical abuse and she was raped multiple times."

Akira was right, this was stuff Makoto didn't want to hear. She wanted him to stop, but decided not to interrupt since she already wanted him to tell her what was going on.

"Even when my parents were married, she was still was getting raped every now and then. She would even come home with clothes that have holes or completely missing as a whole. Half of the time she was drugged. And getting rid of the drugs effects weren't cheap. Those then just lead us to be finically struggling from time to time because of it, so we never go anyway on holidays either." Akira continues.

Makoto then pulled up her left hand and placed on the hand touching her shoulder.

"And when she was pregnant with me and my sister. She was so ecstatic to be getting a girl. And the day I was birthed. I came out first, then when my sister was delivered, she had no pulse." Akira said. "The doctor then told her she was already dead even when she had the baby bump. And it was due to the amount of sexual activity." He continues. "He then said that every time she were to be pregnant again, the result would remain the same for now on."

"Th-That's horrible..." Makoto responded.

"Because of it, she blamed men for "killing her precious daughter". Because of my sisters death, she had a very negative stance to men ever since." Akira said. "She was even irritated when Dad took Inosuke in after the accident."

"What exactly happened in that accident?" Makoto asked.

"A petrol truck sled into their car during winter four years ago, Inosuke's parents were badly injured. Both died in the hospital." Akira explained. "It effected Dad especially since it was his brother that was involved in the accident."

"What about your brother?" Makoto finally asked.

"Went out of his way to study excessively hard, help support us, hoping to help our family ease us with the burdens we keep getting. Even got a football scholarship to help make things easier for us, like what Ryuji tried to do for his mother. Before Kamoshida came." Akira said. "It robbed him of the social life he wanted badly."

"And now here is our current issues, my mother is now suffering from lung cancer and here I am. Spending probation away from my home town." Akira continues. "Being restricted from getting into contact with my family and viscera. Because of my dick of a probation officer."

"Because of these issues. Inosuke is spending the most of this year with Shiro due to my Dad's job, and can't get him into a school dorm again because of finical issues. Witch also lead to me being on probation in the first place." Akira said. "From the moment I boarded my train, I didn't think our situations could get any worse..."

At this point, tears started to appear in Makoto's eyes. Trying very hard not to let it loose.

"And then, until I met you. You... Were the person I quickly had love at first site to. Even with your grudge before you joined the Phantom Thieves. And when Kaneshiro started to blackmail you, and seeing his cognition of you..." Akira continues. "And because I had a crush on you at the time, it worried me badly that you would go through the same crap my mother did."

"And now there's today, in that world beyond Mementos when you got captured, and the fact that Haru and yourself would've got executed in front of a entire city just to set an example." Akira continues on. "I got desperate for your recuse. I almost got the entire team killed because of it. I was scared that I would lose you. The one that mattered to me most of my whole life."

"And if my mother was already dead." Akira then proceeds to finish talking. "I didn't want to lose you too..."

Makoto's hand dropped, and couldn't hold her tears any longer. "Akira..." She said. She then proceeds to cry. "Why... *sniff* Why am I crying...? This *sniff* This isn't even... my problem..." Makoto then goes ahead to wipe her tears away. They kept coming.

Akira pulled a tissue for her to use. Makoto grabbed it and blew hard into it.

"I don't even know why I'm crying, I can't stop it either..." Makoto said.

"If you don't want to continue this relationship then I understand." Akira said. "I doubt you want to be dragged into these burdens, and what I said made it sound like an excuse to cling on to a girlfriend."

Makoto then broke Akira's grip off her. "Why would you think that? I wouldn't want to be with anyone else!" She responded. Then hugged Akira tightly, not wanting to let go herself after hearing Akira's story.

Akira went to try and calm Makoto down. He started to stroke her hair and rub a hand on her back in circles. "I'm sorry I never told you any of this before..." He said.

"Don't be, the fact about everything that has happened. I understand why you didn't before hand..." Makoto said. Another tear dropped. "Damn it... I'm still crying."

Because that Makoto of all people crying about what Akira said to her, he begins to wonder if that was always like this in his family too.

"I'm sorry but, can we just get to bed already?" Makoto asked.

"I mean, you're clearly exhausted." Akira responded.

The couple brushed their teeth and changed into their pyjamas. Akira then climbed into bed after Makoto.

"Hey, Akira. Remember when I told about that particular gang my father was pursuing?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah?" Akira responded.

"Well, the justice my father was pursuing... A friend he had back in high school was originally trying to pursue that goal." Makoto explained.

"What happened to him?" Akira asked.

"He is a she, and at the beginning of their college years. That gang kidnapped her, and they actually drugged her, and raped her..." Makoto explained. "It was jarring for my father to find out."

"How did you know about that?" Akira asked.

"Because the gang e-mailed my father a video of what they did to her. So he went into the justice she wanted to do for her, to avenge her. And to protect the ones he loved." Makoto responded. "When you told about your mother, I thought what that woman went through was horrible, but what you told me took the cake... I didn't think there would've been anyone that would've had worse until now."

"Was that so...?" Akira responded.

"Can I also ask you one thing?" Makoto said.

"Sure." Akira responded.

"Well, I meant to ask you this during the post-festival, and at Sis' Palace." Makoto said. "And hypothetically speaking, even if the Metaverse didn't exist. Would you... still would've tried to save that woman?"

"Of course I would've." Akira answered. Then puts one of his hands on Makoto's cheek. "To be fair, if I hadn't tried to step up to that man. Then I wouldn't have gotten my one way free trip over to you..." He watched Makoto blush at his response. "But I'll admit, getting with you would've been harder, Kamoshida would've kept doing what he did, and I would rarely be involved with Ryuji compared to when I first met him."

"And also, even after I was going after you around summer. Why did you continue to pursue a relationship with me even I threatened you?" Makoto asked.

"Blackmailing was the least you could do, but if you were willing to fight me just to have your desired cognition." Akira started answering. "That would be a different story."

"Is that right?" Makoto responded. She then stuck both her hands through her boyfriends hair. "Your hair is pretty soft, you know that? It's hard to believe hair this soft and thick is actually my boyfriend's."

Akira then blushed. "I-I didn't think you were into that." He responded.

"You talking to someone that wanted a dog." Makoto jabbed. "Alright, let's just get to sleep. I love you, Akira."

"I love you too, Makoto." Akira responded. They both gave each other a kiss that was passionate, but didn't last long. "Night." He said.

"Night..." Makoto responded.

They both then fell asleep. Only after fifth-teen seconds. Akira grabbed on to Makoto, pulled her close, and held her tighter than normal like there was no tomorrow. Makoto woke up to that to afterwards to feel his lower legs cross behind her ankles. After almost losing her, he just wouldn't let her go.

"Oh, Akira, you poor thing..." Makoto said quickly, then went to sleep.

-/-


	35. Standing against cultty feminism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing Akira's confession about the truth of his family, Makoto stayed along side for the night because of the events that happened to her with Kamoshidaman. And hearing how horrible his mother is. Makoto starts to wonder if it's possible her shadow in lurking in Mementos.

Wendsaday 11/2 - Leblanc Attic - Midnight

The moonlight shined through the window of the Leblanc attic, with the Leader and the Advisor of the Phantom Thieves in the same bed. Akira kept a grip of her as they slept.

Makoto suddenly woke up. She couldn't sleep thinking about the past of the Kurusu family, as well the first events of the world beyond Mementos.

She grabbed her phone from the window seal, and dimmed the brightness down trying not to wake her boyfriend, or even Morgana. She scrolled through the Phansite to at least help her try to get her mind off of every recent event. She then stumbled a recent post that had a familiar description.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

The post had written: "My family is torn apart to hell, my mother has treated my father, brother, and cousin like s***. And won't throw away her petty toxic feminine behaviour that train wrecked it in the first place. Please get her to change her ways." Makoto proofread the post throughly. She noticed the post sounded like everything Akira told her form his mother's behaviour. Despite the post was missing the name. She thinks it might've been Akira's brother who posted it.

"...Makoto?" Akira said, as his voice lacked energy.

Makoto faces Akira. "Oh, sorry. I just couldn't sleep." She responded. "A lot of things have been on my mind lately. Akechi, Sis, her palace, the stuff that happened yesterday... Your family... *sigh* Our futures..."

"Oh... I see..." Akira said. "So about what happened in the world."

"Hm?" Makoto responded.

"When you got captured, honestly, it was better that happened to you than me. No offence of course." Akira explained. "If it had been me, then Phantom Thieves would've been serious trouble. And not having our advisor was problematic."

"No, I'm actually with you on that part." Makoto said.

"Huh?" Akira responded.

"I honestly thought about that too. Hell, I even thought about if the both of us were captured." Makoto said. "Regardless, promise me one thing."

"What is that?" Akira asked.

"When you have burdens like what you said to me, don't shoulder them on your own." Makoto said. "Because I'll be there for you, and help take them on. Okay?"

It was a big promise to keep. Even for Akira. But he didn't really have a choice, since now Makoto knows everything. "Ok, I will..." Akira responded.

"Thank you. Say, um... Does this post sound familiar to you?" Makoto asked as she showed Akira her screen.

Akira read the post. He noticed straight away. "Yeah, that sounds like my mother. I'm guessing Shiro must've of posted it." He responded. "Shiro, why did you have to do that?"

"But, don't you want to change your mother's heart?" Makoto asked.

"I wanna, but it'll probably effect her surgery, and I don't even know if she's alive..." Akira said.

Akira then let go of Makoto and got out of bed. "Sorry, but I need to use the bathroom." He said. Then walked down.

While Akira was gone, Makoto used the opportunity to check the Metaverse Navigator. She knew that what his mother was doing is horrible, so she had to do it for Akira's sake. "Irisa Kurusu!" She said.

"Candidates Found!" The Metaverse Navigator voiced out.

Makoto now knows that Akira's Mother's shadow is lurking in Mementoes. She lended towards Morgana. "Psst, hey. Morgana" She said quickly waking him up.

"Hmmm, Makoto? What is it?" Morgana asked.

"I have a favor, but I can't let Akira know about this." Makoto said.

"Okay, what might be?" Morgana asked.

"...I'll be blunt, I'm going to change Akira's Mother's heart. But I'll need you to help me." Makoto said.

"Are you insane?" Morgana responded.

"Please, it's not just for him, but his other family members too." Makoto explained.

Morgana began to think. "Alright, I have a plan." He said.

-/-

Shujin Rooftop - After School

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GBciQVf_PI>

Haru was managing the plants, Akira came up to her. "Hey, Haru." He greeted.

Haru stood up and turned to face Akira. "Oh hello, do you need something, Akira-kun?" She asked.

"Actually, I came to see you." Akira said.

"*giggle* Why, thank you." Haru responded. "In that case, I'd like to use this opportunity to bring my most recent harvest to Sakura-san."

"This may be a good opportunity to deepen my bond with Haru..." Akira said in his head.

"I'd like to stop by Leblanc today... Could you join me?" Haru asked.

"Sure." Akira responded.

"Great! Let us go then." Haru said.

Morgana popped out of the bag. "Alright, I'll meet you back at Yougen then." He said. Jumped out of Akira's bag and left.

"What's gotten into Mona-chan this afternoon?" Haru wondered.

Student Council Room

Makoto left the room, and proceeded to lock the door. She turns around to see Morgana coming at her.

"Alright, he's distracted." Morgana insured.

Makoto looked around her area. "There's too many students around... Okay, follow my lead." She said. Makoto then let her arm loose, dropping all of her books. "Oh shoot!" She dropped down to pick them all up, and put her bag behind her for Morgana to sneak into. Once she had all of her stuff. She put them into the bag with Morgana.

Morgana pocked his head as Makoto picked up her bag. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Yes, we have to..." Makoto responded.

-/-

Mementos

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=chBsnefDiA8>

Makoto and Morgana arrived to Mementos. They've made they're way to the deepest they can go, essentially where the whole group wrapped up last time.

"This is odd, we've been through the entire place we can go so far, and we haven't our target." Makoto said.

"Actually we just missed her, she's on the floor above us." Morgana said.

"Okay, let's get back up then." Makoto ordered.

The Duo went back and the floor started shaking.

-/-

"Huh!? What going on!?" Makoto asked.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EIu1kOg2YfE>

"We have to hurry, otherwise her treasure will bloom into a palace!" Morgana yelled. He then retransformed, and Makoto rushed back into the drivers seat. And sped off the find Akira's Mother's shadow.

Makoto drove aggressively until she found the portal.

"She's defiantly beyond there. Let's go!" Morgana yelled.

Makoto and Morgana went through. When they did, the atmosphere was different compared to previously. The area actually looked like an area of a palace.

"What in the world!? Where is she?" Makoto said.

Morgana looked around the place, until he spotted her at a upper level. "Up there!" He yelled.

-/-

Makoto and Morgana climbed up until they reached a bridge of the forming palace.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8p7utuOjF-Y>

"F***ing men, I can't stand those horrid life wrecking apes. *cough* *cough*" Shadow Kurusu said.

"So that's even how you see your family!?" Makoto yelled.

Shadow Kurusu turned around, to see Makoto and Morgana is her sight. "What of them!?" She huffed.

"Have you ever considered putting your behaviour at a halt to think about how your family feels?" Makoto asked. "Arn't you ashamed that you're mistreating your husband? your nephew? Not even Akira?"

"Oh, I get it. So my little s*** of a son, asked the Phantom Thieves to give his own mother, a mental shutdown!?" Shadow Kurusu responded. "Me? Of all people, after everything I did for him? *cough* *cough* *cough* After everything I had to endure."

"Don't make me laugh, you're talking crap behind his back, like you're doing now. Even you're older son cut ties with you because of your feminist agenda!" Makoto bursted.

"*cough* *cough* So what if he did? The way he formed his life was enough to fix my reputation for my career!" Shadow Kurusu responded.

"So you exploited you son's education for your on self centred feminism?" Morgana said.

"Precisely, Akira should've followed his example. To think I gave birth to criminal..." Shadow Kurusu said.

-/-

Makoto snapped on the inside.

"I should've had him aborted so my daughter would live in his place..." Shadow Kurusu said. "He deserves to have been, alone with the others I had to abort."

"Shut... Up!" Makoto responded.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kvhEYbzToK4>

"Hmm?" Shadow Kurusu responded.

"How dare you talk about Akira like that!" Makoto bursted with a glare. "He not the type of person that would randomly assault someone. You are a disgusting human being that gives women a bad name!"

"Don't give me that s*** you brat! I know him more than you do! So you can just-" Shadow Kurusu started talking but to get interrupted.

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH YOU FEMINE HUNGRY HAG!" Makoto yelled. "YOU most certainly DO NOT, know him better than I DO! You have no right to talk down on him when you hardly been positively involved with his life!"

"So my own son must be a Phantom Thieve too! He must have *cough* *cough* blackmailed you to *cough* *cough* *cough* *cough* to assassinate me!" Shadow Kurusu bursted. "I will NOT... BE KILLED... BY HIS... F***ING WHORE!"

The shadow then takes the form of Kail

"Be careful, Queen!" Morgana warned.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YcgqutEMrs8>

"After I'm done with you! I'll go after Akira next!" Shadow Kurusu said.

"Anat!" Makoto called. "No hold barred!" She used Freidyne. The Shadow nulled it.

"Witness my resolve!" Morgana called Zorro. "Zorro!" He used Garudyne. The Shadow resisted it.

Shadow Kurusu used Abysmal Surge on them. Luckily, The duo avoided getting inflicted.

Makoto and Morgana then applied Nuke and Wind break on her.

Shadow Kurusu then used Marin Karin on Morgana. Luckily, He avoided getting inflicted.

Makoto then used Freidyne again, but then, the attack caused a reaction.

"Ahhh! *cough* *cough* The pain...! It burns!" Shadow Kurusu responded.

"Huh? Mona what's going on?" Makoto asked.

"Calm down, Queen. That was just an reaction." Morgana insured. "Judging that, she has something life treating going on with her in the real world."

"Joker did mention she has lung cancer." Makoto responded.

"Wh-What!? How do you *cough* know *cough* *cough* about that!?" Shadow Kurusu responded. "Grrrr! I'M GOIN... *cough* *cough* TO DESENER- *cough* GRATE YOU!! *cough* *cough*" She then casted Consecrate on herself, then all the sudden got inflicted with burn.

Morgana took advantage and used Garudyne on the shadow, causing her to drop from a technical attack.

"Joker's mother is out!" Morgana yelled.

Makoto then pulled her revolver out and along with Morgana pulling out his sling shot. Doing a Hold-Up.

"DAMNIT! *cough* *cough* cough* To think Akira got a Female to turn against me!" Shadow Kurusu said. Before focusing on Makoto. "Listen, sweetie. You're not really going to stay with my criminal of a son, are you? Dump him! And you can avoid getting your self hurt."

"How delusional are you? You still have the audacity to slander your own son!?" Makoto responded. "I heard a lot of terrible feminists, but you... You handle it worse than my sister."

"Even your older son hates you, We're taking your distorted heart!" Morgana yelled out.

Makoto and Morgana then went for a all-out attack. "Beat 'em down!" Morgana yelled.

Shadow Kurusu could hardly stand. "No. I won't get killed like this...!" She said.

Shadow Kurusu then used Black Viper on Makoto.

Makoto dodged the attack fairly quickly.

Makoto then pulled out her revolver. "You've lose at this point, give it up!" She said.

"*cough* *cough* *cough* NEVER, WHORE!" Shadow Kurusu bursted.

Makoto shot one bullet. And the shadow then fell to the ground.

-/-

<https://youtu.be/CxDHyhylKrw?t=25>

The shadow then returned to her original appearance. "I-I-I accept defeat! Please! Don't kill me... I already have cancer. *cough* *cough*"

"You talk too much." Morgana responded.

"Now, discard your feminine agenda. And you better treat the male members of your family better for now on!" Makoto demanded.

"No, I hate men. They have ruined my life!" Shadow Kurusu responded.

"Listen! If you get raped then it's already been done." Makoto said. "Not all men are evil, is so why do still even have a husband in the first place?"

The Shadow fell silent. "...You have a fair point. Very well, I'll apologise to my family make up for what I did." She responded.

"Akira especially. I inspect you to make him feel welcome when he returns from probation, got that?" Makoto demanded.

"I understand, say... Are perhaps his girlfriend?" Shadow Kurusu asked.

"Um, why?" Makoto asked as she blushed.

"Watch over him for me... Please!" Shadow Kurusu requested.

"O-Of course." Makoto responded.

Shadow Kurusu then disappeared and her treasure came. Makoto grabbed it, and was greeted to a baby girl's blanket.

"Huh? Her treasure was a blanket?" Morgana wondered. "Why is it pink though?"

"Joker actually told me that he has a Twin sister. She instantly died when she was delivered though." Makoto explained. "He even told me, because of her death, she blamed men for it."

"So the death of that girl was the source of her desire..." Morgana said. "Well, we should be getting back. We did what we came here to do."

"Yeah... let's go." Makoto put the treasure away, and began to leave Mementos.

-/-

Yougen Jaya - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tx-6-wAid70>

Akira had just started to return back to Leblanc after walking Haru back to the station. He just saw Morgana up to the backstreets entrance.

"There you are." Akira said. He kneeled to let Morgana in his bag.

Morgana jumped in The bag, but Akira noticed Morgana looked worn out.

"Did you get kicked to a wall again?" Akira asked.

"No, I just got chased by a dog throughout the afternoon..." Morgana lied. "Cat life sucks..."

"Well the bright side is you made it back alive." Akira responded.

-/-

Inaba Hospital

The Kurusu family were sat down on the seats by Irisa's room. Shiro was scrolling through his phone, reading through a list of upcoming appointments for his clients. And Sachio is sitting by Inosuke, helping with his homework.

A nurse came sprinting to the family. "Is there a Sachio Kurusu-san here!?" The Nurse asked.

"What's happening?" Sachio asked.

"It's your wife, she current going through some sort of head pain!" The Nurse informed.

The family ran into Irisa's room, Sachio quickly took a grip of Irisa's hand. "Irisa, say something to me! Please...!"

Irisa turned her head to her husband. "Sachio... I'm sorry..."

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZMW7zS7F7s>

"Huh...?" Shiro looked at here with confusion.

"What... are you talking about?" Sachio asked.

"For miss treating all of you. For using Shiro's education to put a good image on my reputation at my work." Irisa confessed. "And... *sigh* For neglecting Akira... It's a shame he is not around to hear it, from my mouth."

"What is going on?" The Doctor wondered.

"Uncle, was is Aunty talking about?" Inosuke asked.

"When I pull through, I'll make up for the horrible things I've done." Irisa continued. "And as of today, I'm discarding myself as a feminist..."

Shiro then noticed what was going on. "My god..."

-/-

Niijima Residence

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x00K6xlaNbY>

Makoto dried off her body and got into her Evening Robe. She went into her room to grab her phone.

She goes on to the Phansite to see a comment on the post about Akira's mother. "My mother just confessed to her mistreating our family and her aggressive feminine behaviour. She also said she is reframing as one. Thank you Phantom Thieves, my brother would definitely appreciate it. ★★★★★"

"You'll thank me later, Akira." Makoto said to herself. She then put her phone and decides to study for a bit before going to bed.

-/-


	36. I smell a rat...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Morgana still suspicious of Akechi, Futaba comes up to them to inform about Akechi from what she heard by wire tapping Akechi's phone.

Friday 11/4 - Evening - Leblanc Attic

Akira and Morgana returned to Leblanc, Akira went up the attic to change out of his uniform before he heads out again.

"Akira! Mona!" Futaba called out as she made her up the stairs.

"Futaba? Do you need something?" Morgana asked.

"*pant* *pant* Remember when you told me to eavesdrop on Akechi's phone conversation?" Futaba asked.

"What did you found out?" Akira asked.

Futaba pulled out her and played an audio file.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8p7utuOjF-Y>

"...Then, I'll guide the police into her Palace and have them catch the Phantom Thieves in the act. That would be the only way to arrest them, given their methods. I'll deal with them after that." It was definitely Akechi's voice coming from Futaba's file. "Let me see... We could say he stole the guard's gun and committed suicide during his imprisonment... How about that? Public security questioning will occur on the first day... and with that room, my task will be simple."

"Just as I thought..." Morgana commented.

"Yes, the guard will be one of ours. We'll have to eliminate him after to destroy the evidence though... Well then, I will make the arrangements the day after the arrest... And thus, the dangerous criminal responsible for the mass mental shutdowns shall end his own life." The recording continues. "When he does, you will become a great hero who saved Japan from evil. As will I, of course." The recording ended there.

"My suspicions were true in the end. Still, to think his true intention was to sell us out..." Morgana said.

"I'd better update everyone then." Akira said, he pulled out his phone.

**Select contacts from the "Phantom Thieves" group chat you'd like to invite.**

**O Ryuji Sakamoto**

**O Ann Takamaki**

**O Yusuke Kitagawa**

**O** 😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

**O Haru Okumura**

**O Futaba**

**\- Goro Akechi**

**You started the group "Phantom Thieves - Backup chat."**

**Me**

"Everyone, come to Leblanc ASAP. It's about Akechi!"

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Would that have to with back when you told us from the post-festival."

**Futaba**

"I wire taped his phone and recorded a phone conversation."

**Futaba**

"It sounded like he had an ulterior motive the entire time."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"For Real!?"

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Okay, see you at Leblanc everyone."

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TBKA75H1h8>

When the other thieves arrived, First thing Futaba did was play the audio file with Akechi's voice.

"And thus, the dangerous criminal responsible for the mass mental shutdowns shall end his own life. When he does, you will become a great hero who saved Japan from evil. As will I, of course." The other group was left surprised and not surprised.

"So, Akechi was lying to us the entire time." Yusuke said.

"Rrrrgh! That son of a bitch!" Ryuji said while gritting his teeth.

"Akechi, he was the one who killed my father! Of all people!" Haru bursted.

"No wonder he was so insistent on going along with his deal." Ann said.

"Everyone, I know how you're all feeling at the moment, that's why we're all here right now to discuss what we can do." Makoto said, she noticed Akira wasn't focused on her. "...Are you listening?"

"I am." Akira responded.

"Anyway, we need to talk about how to get out of this situation." Morgana said.

"Futaba's monitoring of Akechi's phone has confirmed it... He did indeed have an ulterior motive." Makoto said.

"It's on a completely different level than just that." Ryuji responded.

"Not only was he trying to frame us, but he was the true culprit behind the mental shutdowns... His offer to assist us was simply a ploy to frame the Phantom Thieves... and kill Akira." Makoto said. "If we go into Sis' Palace on the day of the heist, we'll likely be met by a large ambush of police forces."

"To think he would be this far gone... I know now what it means to feel a chill down my spine." Yusuke commented. "Furthermore, he wishes to bring a police squad from reality into the Palace..."

"To be blunt, it'd be impossible to do what he intends to without one." Akira said.

"If the eight of us can enter at once, it's not inconceivable to think a larger group is possible. He may even be able to bring in vehicles or other special pieces of equipment." Makoto said.

"For what we know, it wouldn't be impossible for that to apply the military too if he was that desperate." Akira added.

"So this really was just to shift the blame onto us..." Ann responded.

"He made us go after Okumura, then once we triggered the change of heart, he killed him..." Morgana added.

"And he told is he had seen the true culprit... but it was him the entire time!" Haru said.

"The whole time he was workin' with Makoto's sister, he was really just some homicidal maniac!" Ryuji added.

"I can't believe I've been hanging out with him, and I didn't notice that part!" Akira said. "And I trusted him to be our temporary adviser when we were stuck in that world too."

"C'mon, we gotta take that bastard Akechi down! Isn't that recording we got enough proof to do it!?" Ryuji said.

"No, Akechi is merely a tool. His orders come from elsewhere... The grand mastermind behind this all." Makoto responded.

"I'd have to agree..." Akira said.

"An unimaginable fiend capable of arranging the murder of a suspect inside of a police station..." Makoto added.

"Unless we find out who that is, we will continue being targeted even if we defeat Akechi..." Yusuke said.

"But... what means do we have of learning his identity?" Haru asked.

"We'll have to make Akechi say it... though once we do, that mastermind will likely eliminate us." Yusuke responded.

"I think that will be the case eventually regardless of whether or not we learn their identity." Makoto said. "The only reason it hasn't happened yet is because we're an easy target to blame for his crimes. If he realises that's no longer possible and abandons that plan, he may opt to kill us immediately."

"Dammit... What can we do on the day of the heist!?" Ryuji responded.

"The problem is when we go into the Palace that day, Akira will get arrested and then Akechi will kill him..." Ann said.

"Palace..." Futaba said to herself. "The Palace..."

"...Actually, there's something I'd like to say regarding-" Makoto starts speaking before Futaba cuts her off.

As she stands from her seat. "Aha! We can use the Palace to our advantage!" Futaba said.

Futaba sentence caught everyones attention.

"Wh-What's this all of a sudden!?" Ann responded.

"There's a way... A way to get past Akechi AND get the mastermind to lay off of us, all while learning his identity." Futaba said.

"Really!?" Haru asked.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Ryuji added.

"If he wants to kill Akira, why not let him? This is, inside of a Palace..." Futaba implored.

"Yes. We could have him kill the cognitive Akira, all the while believing he killed the real one." Makoto said.

"Yeah, that's it!" Futaba responded.

"Is that what we're going have to do?" Akira asked.

"It seems that's our only option." Makoto answered. "Listen close, everyone. I have a plan for how we can carry this operation out..."

"By all means." Akira responded.

"Okay then, I plan on going back to Sis' Palace, but instead of going to the Palace it self. I plan on heading inside the Police Station." Makoto said.

"What!?" Ryuji responded.

"From what we know, our clothes don't change until we are seen as a threat by the Palace ruler." Makoto said. "And just by going into one part of Kaneshiro's Palace, we know that cognitions can be created even after the Palace already exist."

"But what does all of that got to do with your plan?" Ann asked.

"I say once Sis has gone to interrogate Akira, she'll be cognisant that he'll still be in the interrogation room. Then we'll somehow need to get Akechi into the Metaverse and kill the cognition." Makoto then thinks for a bit. "Futaba, is there a way you could activate the Nav from Akechi's phone?"

"It's not that simple, I'll have to create a app for the Nav for it to work." Futaba said. "The Nav after all is disguised to be an app."

"And when you do, how are we going to do it?" Morgana asked.

"In order for it to work. Akechi will need to be shown Akira's phone." Futaba said.

"Then, the question is. How am I going to do it?" Akira responded.

"In any case Futaba, the older Niijima plans on doing the interrogation in "that" interrogation room? right." Morgana asked.

"Yep, the same one underground." Futaba insured.

"Futaba, can you show me the interrogation room you're referring to this Sunday? I already tending on going back to the Sis' Palace to confirm something myself." Makoto said.

"Gladly." Futaba responded.

"Allow me to join too." Yusuke added.

-/-

Sunday 11/6 - Sae's Palace: Cognitive Interrogation Room - Daytime

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

Makoto went back to Sae's Palace with Yusuke and Futaba. But instead of going to the Palace itself, they made their way into the police station. And located the integration room where the integration will take place.

"At least for starters, our clothes don't change until we're in a curtain range." Makoto said. "And the station remains unchanged, like outside."

"I see. So we're going to use this place..." Yusuke said.

"It'll be a gamble..." Makoto responded.

"I think it's gonna work. You can't tell a thing." Futaba added.

"That part we got clear at least, but the question is... Will it succeed despite what happens before hand?" Makoto said.

"How so?" Futaba asked.

"Well, I've been told stories from my father. About what kinds of stuff happens before interrogation." Makoto explained.

"This is your plan and worrying so much for Akira?" Futaba said.

"Where are you getting?" Makoto asked.

"Well, I think you two are a thing!" Futaba teased.

"H-Huh!?" Makoto responded.

"Wait, so you two are to toge-" Yusuke starts talking before Makoto interrupts.

"D-D-Drop it! We should be focusing on getting Akira to slip by Akechi! If he gets killed, we're done for as well!" Makoto bursted with a blush. "Anyways, now that we definitely know that this world will easily fool Akechi... Futaba, how long will it take for you to make that app?"

"Because of the Nav's mysterious nature. I'd say, a week and a half." Futaba said.

"Let's return then, the sooner that app is ready the better." Makoto said.

"Because you're too worried about Akira." Futaba teased.

"DIDN'TITELLYOUTODROPIT!?" Makoto responded blushing again.

-/-


	37. When in Destinyland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the heist was coming near, both Akira and Makoto couldn't stop thinking about if the plan were to fail. Akira then decides to meet up with Makoto, and give her a worthwhile memory.

Sunday 11/13 - Leblanc Attic - Daytime

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGLwGn9XdBE>

Akira was about to leave Leblanc, but then his phone's ringtone interrupted him before he could get up. Haru started another conversation in the Phantom Thieves group chat WITH Akechi.

**Haru Okumura**

"Only one week remaining."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Yeah, that's how much time we got to nab that Treasure."

**Haru Okumura**

"That's that, but it's also how much longer we'll get to stay as the Phantom Thieves."

**Ann Takamaki**

"Yeah."

**Yusuke** **Kitagawa**

"Now that you mention that, it is quite an odd feeling."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"I've been trying to avoid thinking about that until the time actually comes."

**Futaba**

"Did you remember, Akira?"

**Me**

"I did."

**Futaba**

"Amazing."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Well I guess all we can do now is do this s*** like we always do."

**Ann Takamaki**

"Yeah. For Makoto's sister."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Thank you, everyone."

Akira then puts his phone away, gets up begins to take off.

-/-

School Gates

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GBciQVf_PI>

Akira went to Shujin and found Makoto, He went on ahead to approach her.

"Hey, Makoto..." Akira said.

"Hey... All we can do now is wait until the designated day of the heist." Makoto responded. "Sis... No, I shouldn't let myself worry about it... We'll just have to wait and see for the time being..."

"Right..." Akira responded sheepishly.

"Um... if it's all right with you, could we... be together?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, I plan on taking you somewhere anyways." Akira responded.

"That sounds good to me. Where are we going?" Makoto asked.

"We're heading to Destinyland." Akira answered.

"Hehe, I'm sure going with you will be quite fun. Let's enjoy a leisurely day out together." Makoto responded while she blushed. "We should get going."

They then grabbed each others hand, and took off after the trains.

-/-

Destinyland

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mj5nltHmg4>

The couple arrived, this time for the day, they are freely roaming around, just the two of them, surrounded by a crowd of people.

"Hm, this place is very spacious when you take a real look around. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves too." Makoto commented. "I see why they call this the kingdom of dreams."

"There defiantly are, but wouldn't there be an actual reason beside that one?" Akira wondered.

"You might be right." Makoto responded. "Oh, do you remember those weird hats we saw some people wearing earlier?"

"They are everywhere." Akira responded.

"They'd look out of place anywhere else, but they fit in here." Makoto commented.

"Yeah, I would picture a lot of people giving strange looks all over the place, even for young children." Akira responded.

The couple then both chuckled.

"Hm..." Makoto started to wonder.

"Do you want to try one on?" Akira asked.

"N-Not necessarily... Although... we came all the way here, right? When in Rome..." Makoto said.

Akira was waiting for Makoto to say something else afterwards, but it didn't look like she could think of what she was supposed to say next.

"To be honest though... I've wanted one since I first saw them. I suppose it's lind of like our disguises in the Metaverse, right?" Makoto said.

"I thought you don't like yours." Akira responded.

"Well... that isn't exactly the point I'm trying to make." Makoto responded. "...Should we go check out one of the shops?"

"Let's go then." Akira responded.

They went around to a number of stores, and didn't have any luck in the end.

"They didn't have any either of us wanted..." Makoto said. "But the employee there did say they have different hats at different stores... Why don't we check the other ones as we make our way around the park for the rides?"

"Yeah... I don't see why not." Akira responded. "This is going to be fun."

"I agree. Just being here has raised my spirits." Makoto commented. "You know... I wondered if I should be out having fun like this when I have exams to study for...

"Is there ever a time when you don't think about them?" Akira said.

"I'm sorry that's such a logical approach... I'm not so good at being a bubbly girlfriend..." Makoto responded with a blush.

Makoto then put her hand under her chin, with her blush remaining. "Please stay with me forever, Akira."

Akira froze after that sentence, he waited for it so soak into his head.

Afternoon

Destinyland was due to close, and everyone present started to leave, including Akira and Makoto.

"Hey, um... can we hold hands on our way to the station?" Makoto requested, with a blush coming up.

Akira agreed and took a hold of it. Went along ahead to the station.

By the time they got on it was crowded, couples everywhere crammed into the car, both Akira and Makoto's chests were pushing against each other.

They couldn't help but get flustered at each other from the unescapable pushing around them, but Akira used it as a chance to hug her, with his left hand at the bottom of her back, and his right crawling under her hair. Then proceeded to strock it. While Makoto got her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest.

Akira then kissed his beloved girlfriend on the forehead. "I love you, Makoto." He said.

"I love you too, Akira." Makoto responded.

-/-


	38. Where it hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heist on Sae's Palace is less than a week away, with Akira expected to be interrogated the following day. Makoto however suddenly isn't in her best state. With that in mind the question is, how mentally could this effect her?

* * *

Akira was sat down, looking very worn out, brutally beat, heavily breathing, and struggling to focus his eye sight. Only then to have Akechi appear in front, gun in hand, aimed at Akira's forehead.

"...Allow me to enlighten you. That trivial righteousness that've paraded around?" Akechi started speaking. "This is how such idiocy ends. "

One click of the tigger and BANG!

* * *

Wednesday 11/16 - Niijima Residence - Midnight

"NO! *gasp*" Makoto yelled out as she quickly lifted herself up from her bed.

She was panting til released it was only a nightmare. Makoto then calmed down rubbed her eyes and laid back down. Then put her sheet back over herself.

After that nightmare, Makoto began to think about her situations as well as Akira's.

And as the night went on, she struggled to sleep.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ED7kzAmnAY>

Early Morning

Makoto made her way to the bathroom, she was droopy, the under of her eyes were a slight black, and her hair and braid were a mess. So she quickly brushed her teeth, afterwards undid her braid, wet her hair, combed it.

She looks at her phone and to see her that there was only 5 minutes until her train arrives. She quickly rinsed her mouth, grabbed her phone, and made her way out of her apparent without making lunch and redoing her braid.

Apartment Complex

She rushed down the stairs and tripped from the last step with some of her books flying out of her bag. Taking a bruise to the head. She quickly grabbed her books, by the time she arrived to the station, she missed her train.

School Gate

There was no students walking to Shujin and Makoto with her braid redone while on the train was running as fast as she could to make sure she wasn't late. The bell just rang as soon as she just got through the gate.

Makoto's Homeroom

The teacher had just finished calling the role, then only to hear the room's door slide open, she turned her head to see Makoto.

"Sorry I'm late, ...I missed my train." Makoto said.

"Niijima-san! I was just wondering we you were." Her Homeroom Teacher said.

Makoto started to make her way over, and her teacher noticed the bruise on her forehead. "Goodness me, what happened!?" She asked.

"I... Tripped over the last step... From the staircase leading to my home." Makoto explained.

Makoto's teacher then noticed the black lines under her eyes. "You're clearly not in good shape. Don't worry about first period today, just go to the Nurse's office for now." She advised.

"...Okay." Makoto responded, and left the room.

Afternoon

Throughout the day, Makoto has had it rough. She could hardly focus, she didn't get much work done as compared to normal. She was thinking too much about Akira, his family, her friends, Akechi, her sister, her father...

*Whack*

And she just had chalk thrown at her. "Pay attention, Niijima-san! You're not student council president for nothing!" Her History Teacher screamed.

Her classmates start talking.

"Niijima-san isn't her normal self today." A Male Third-year said.

"I heard she hardly slept, I don't blame her." A Female Third-year said.

"You two! Guidance office! Now!" The History Teacher screamed.

Student Council Room - After School

Makoto then walked into the student council room, and put her books over the table. And took a moment to lean back and release a heavy sigh. She couldn't even study in the library because of the entire school talking about her and would've made it impossible for her to consecrate. She also just wanted to be left alone.

Practice Building

Akira was making his way to the Nurse's Office, and heard a lot of stuff about Makoto alone the way. They weren't normal at all. Then accidentally bumped into Eiko.

"Oh, sorry Eiko." Akira said. He bent down help her grab her papers.

"Oh no, It was my fault, I wasn't looking." Eiko responded. "Um... Kurusu-kun, have you seen Makoto at all today?"

"I haven't." Akira answered.

"Oh, well because... the whole school have been talking about how she was late today, and that she got excepted from first period today. I tried texting her but she wouldn't respond." Eiko explained.

"...Alright, I'll tell her you're worried." Akira said.

"Okay, please do." Eiko responded, she then walked off.

Akira then ran up to Maruki. "Hey, Maruki." He said.

"Kurusu-kun, glad you came today. My paper's coming to an end, and it's all thanks to you. So..." Maruki said. "Do you want to stop by? I won't take too much of your time."

"I feel like my bond with Maruki will grow stronger soon..." Akira said in his head.

"Maybe a break wouldn't be so bad... Do you want to hear what Maruki has to say about his research." Morgana asked.

"I don't see why not." Akira responded to both.

"...Thank you. Now, step right in. I've got some snacks and drinks ready." Maruki said.

Student Council Room

Makoto written down formulas on her notepad. She draw a line over her newer one. She started writing down another. She grunted, ripped the page off, scrunched it, and threw it across the room.

She then banged her head on the desk a few time. "What is wrong with me today!?" Makoto bursted under her breath. "Damnit, Damnit, Damnit, Damnit... Damnit!" She cried as she banged her fist on the desk.

Before she knew it, tears started appearing from her eyes. Her phone rings, to see it was her dentist. She then answered. "Hello? Today won't work today, I'm not feeling well..." She said. "I'm really sorry, bye." She hangs up.

She then wiped her tears, grabbed her books. Stuffed them into her bag, quickly got out of the Student Council Room. Locked it, and then ran out of the school.

She ignored everyone that was calling her, She even accidentally shoved students out of her way. Her emotions were too caught up that she just wanted to leave.

-/-

Nurse's Office - Meanwhile

"Thanks for coming. ...There's actually something I wanted to talk to you about." Maruki said.

"Huh?" Akira responded.

"I know this is a little personal, but... You remember how my former girlfriend came up the other day? Rumi?" Maruki asked.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=krtgiMY4wHI>

"Yeah." Akira responded.

"We were even engaged, if you can believe that. She was so cheerful." Maruki started. "I mean, she could get pretty aggressive-she was always kind of hot-headed-but always so kind, too."

"...She was the best thing that ever happened to me. I mean, you would know yourself since you're with Niijima-san." Maruki continued. "I didn't deserve her, but... if we'd had our shot, my life would've been so much happier than it had ever been."

Akira was trying to grasp where he was getting at.

"But reality's never that simple. ...A burglar broke into her family's home." Maruki said.

"Oh!" Akira responded.

"Rumi and I had been visiting. We were there to see what he'd done to them. It was... just bad luck. But it didn't end there. He must have been desperate to escape... He attacked Rumi on his way out." Maruki said. "I was right there with her, and... I couldn't do anything. Haha... Pathetic, right?"

"Jesus Christ..." Akira commented.

"We were lucky Rumi's injuries weren't more severe. Her physical ones at least. But the shock of the incident was too much. She had a mental breakdown." Maruki said. "...We talked about that, didn't we? How wounds of the heart aren't as straightforward as physical ones? She never really recovered from what happened. Even after all this time. I... kind of lost myself in that pain for a while, too."

"Doc..." Akira responded.

"She didn't deserve that... None of them did. None of them did anything wrong!" Maruki said then released Akira was still there. "...Sorry. ...When I saw her in that hospital bed, I made a vow. I swore that I'd do all I could to fight back against the unfairness of reality. If someone suffered like that, I'd help."

"If someone suffered like that, huh?" Akira said under his breath.

"...Like I said before... Rumi's in a better mental place now. She's happy. But that pain I felt back then-that's how this project was born." Maruki said. "And thanks to you, I've finally found the true goal of that research, too. I don't care how long it takes me. I will make my dream come true." Maruki continued. "For Rumi's sake, of course... but for you too, Kurusu-kun."

"I think my family would be grateful for that." Akira responded. "It's gonna fell like a dream then reality once all of our burdens are behind us."

"I... honestly don't have the words to say what all this means to me. But I can at least say this. Thank you... so much. For everything. Thanks to you, I found my answer." Maruki said. "And once it's ready... I hope you'll let me use it to help find the long overdue happiness you and your family all deserve."

"What do you mean?" Akira wondered.

"My path is clear now. I think this'll probably be the last time I come to you about the paper." Maruki said.

"Well... take care of yourself." Akira responded.

"It's not like we'll never see each other again! Haha... you never change, huh? I'll let you know when I finally finish that paper." Maruki responded. "When I do, I'll have to thank you one last time. You helped me see my dream through-I owe you so much."

Akira gave a friendly smile.

"But for now, I should uphold my end of the deal. I've got a really special one for you today. I think you're ready for something on another level now!" Maruki said.

"I can sense a strong bond of friendship from Maruki." Akira said is his head.

"Also... there's one more thing I want to tell you, but I'll save it until I finish my paper. I just hope you can forgive me for it.." Maruki said.

"...What?" Akira responded.

"Oh, uh-don't mind me! Sorry, that came out way too ominous!" Maruki said.

Akira then had his last bit of mental training. And got to take a Fulfiller with him.

Apartment Complex

Even after arriving to Makoto's home station, she continued to run home. As she was getting to complex entrance, Shishido just stepped out of the office. She notices Makoto coming and tries to get her attention.

"Hello, Makoto-chan. Have you se-" Shishido tried to start a conversation, but Makoto ran passed without a hello. "W-Wait! Makoto-chan!" She yelled.

Makoto continued to run when she got to the staircase leading to her apartment.

Niijima Residence

She put her keys into the door, she had trouble trying to unlock it because she was in a rush. Once she the door opened. She slammed it shut when she got in.

Makoto just wanted to her tears to stop coming. She wiped them and she could feel her face burning.

She then took off her boots and went into the living room. The phone right by the doorway rings.

Makoto picked it up and answered. "Hello?" Her voiced sounded different.

"Hello, Makoto-chan. It's Shishido, you ran right passed me when you arrived." She said.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Makoto responded.

"Anyways, have you seen your sister? She's behind on her rent again." Shishido asked.

"I... I-I haven't seen her ever since the SIU assigned her with an urgent task." Makoto answered.

"...You sound like you're not doing well, are you okay, Makoto-chan?" Shishido asked.

"...D-Don't worry about it, I'm fine..." Makoto lied.

"Are you sure? you don't sound like it..." Shishido responded.

"Absolutely!" Makoto lied again.

"...If you say so, I'll contact your sister about her rent then. Have a good evening." Shishido said. She then cut the line.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGFZHBK2lTs>

Makoto mounted the apartment phone back and went into her room. She chucked her bag by her plant, not bothering to hook it by her desk. She climbed onto her bed on her knees, face planted into her pillow, then cried into it.

All she could think about is her dead father, and losing either Akira, Sae or both. Weather if the real Akira still gets shot by Akechi. Or if Akechi shots Sae's shadow out of the blue. She couldn't even begin to think about her living situation if Sae were to die. And has been thrown into suicidal thoughts if Akechi did kill Akira.

Her phone rings, Makoto grabs it to see that Sae was calling her. Instead of answering, she let it go to voicemail.

Texts then went through because Makoto didn't answer.

**Sis**

"Shishido-san contacted me about your conversation with her."

**Sis**

"She said to me you voice was sounding like you were about about to cry."

**Sis**

"Call me when you see this!"

**Sis**

"I won't be able to help you if you don't tell me."

The problem was this isn't actually something Makoto could talk about since it has her involvement with Phantom Thieves. She would've been able to talk it IF her father was still alive and on the side of the Phantom Thieves. She didn't know how to get the support she needs, as Makoto felt like contacting one of her comrades won't be enough.

-/-

Leblanc Attic - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TBKA75H1h8>

Akira and Morgana sat down by the tool bench while Futaba went to install the bug onto Akira's phone. He studied until Futaba finally came up.

"Al'ight, Akira! It's In staaaaaaaaaled..." Futaba said.

"Futaba?" Akira said trying to get her attention. As she handed it back to him.

Futaba's glasses fell and pulled out a thick manga. "Sorry... Gonna sleep for a... while..." She responded.

She went on the couch and started sleeping with her back down, Akira picked up her glasses and put them by her hand, put the manga under her head. And carefully took her boots off.

"Let's let her sleep. She hasn't slept for days while she's been getting that app ready." Morgana said. "Now we gotta figure out a way to show him the phone."

"Show it?" Akira responded.

"That's right. I'm sure Makoto and the others told you about it. We need to show it to the true culprit. You know, the traitor." Morgana said. "...All that's left is to figure out a way to hand it over. It's all up to you, Leader."

"Alright." Akira responded.

"Okay then. Giving him the phone without arousing suspicion will be easier said than done." Morgana said. "We'll be counting on you to pull this one off."

Akira then put his phone away. Then went to the box to change from his uniform into his casual clothes. Then grabbed his casual bag. Morgana then hopped into it. And Akira made his way downstairs to leave the cafe.

Cafe Leblanc

"Hey, Sojiro. I'm heading to Kichijoji." Akira informed. "And Futaba is just upstairs.

"Alright, don't stay out long, you hear?" Sojiro said.

"Yes." Akira responded, he then left the cafe.

-/-

Niijima Residence

Makoto was still at the same spot she was at when she returned in the afternoon, and her pillow was soaking from her tears, they made a sizeable puddle. She hadn't moved a mussel, until she started to receive another phone call.

This time, it was Akira. She answered it.

"...Hello?" Makoto said, as her voice lacked energy.

"...Hey, Makoto. Having been doing okay?" Akira asked.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwDH_QALISg>

"...Um, I-I'll be honest with you... I haven't..." Makoto answered.

"Well, you even have Eiko worried." Akira responded.

Makoto fell silent.

"So, um... I'm at the jazz club right now, do you... want to meet up?" Akira offered, with concern in his voice.

"Y-Yes, let me get changed and I'll be there." Makoto responded.

"Okay, see you later." Akira said, before hanging up.

Makoto finally got up from her bed went to her closest. When she got her clothes, she quickly changed into them. Then went to lock the apartment and left for the train.

Jazz Club

Akira and Makoto were sat down at a table together, it finally got Makoto to fell better.

"I didn't come in thinking it would do me anything better, but strangely enough, it calms you down." Makoto said.

A waiter brought the drinks to them. And the couple immediately took a sip of it.

"This is good. Hard to imagine these are the kinds of cocktails that adults drink..." Makoto said.

The couple went ahead and started chatting.

"The thing was, I actually had a nightmare where Akechi killed you, on top of that, I tripped on the last step of the staircase giving me a bruise, and missed my train." Makoto explained. "I also hardly got much done today and I also hardly slept last night. Because of all of that. I rushed home, it was difficult to hold in my tears as well."

"I don't blame you, after a nightmare like that." Akira responded.

"It doesn't change the fact that what I planned is just a gamble. Not just I'm worried about your death, but Sis' as well. I just wish she would have a change of heart on her own. But... the previous three Palaces have proved to me otherwise..." Makoto said.

"A change of heart on her own huh?" Akira wondered. "I chatted with Makoto for awhile..." He said in his head.

"It's gotten so late... I was still pretty depressed at first, but coming here did cheer me up. I feel like taking with you gave me some faith. Thank you." Makoto said.

"It looks like spending time in the jazz club has had an effect on Makoto's heart!" Akira said in his head.

"Thank you for inviting me today. I've gotten over what has happened today." Makoto said. "Um... if it's alright with you, could we... be together tomorrow?"

"Won't be an issue, Let's go to my room tomorrow." Akira responded.

"Your room..." Makoto responded with a blush.

The left the Jazz Club, and took train. They arrived to Makoto's stop and the couple went ahead and kissed.

"Good bye for now." She said before she left the train.

-/-

Thursday 11/17 - Akira's Homeroom - Lunchtime

Akira was about to leave the room for lunch, but Kasumi was right in front of the door he was going to exit.

"Oh, Kurusu-senpai! There's something I'd like to discuss with you." Kasumi said. "Would you mind if I joined you for lunch?"

"Not at all." Akira responded.

"Thank you. All right, let's head to the roof." Kasumi said.

Shujin Rooftop

Akira and Kasumi took seats by desks, while Morgana joined them.

"It's starting to get rather cold, isn't it?" Kasumi said. "Sorry to bring you here. This is something I oughtn't bring up around other people."

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ED7kzAmnAY>

"Where is this going?" Akira asked.

"Kurusu-senpai, are you still planning on continue as the Phantom Thieves?" Kasumi asked.

"Why do you ask?" Akira responded.

"...Lately, I haven't been hearing any positive gossip about the Phantom Thieves." Kasumi said.

"Oh, right..." Akira said as he looked at Morgana.

"Despite how much people cheered on your cause-even though they knew nothing about you or your friends... All they do now is speak ill of the Phantom Thieves!" Kasumi said. "I know it's not my place to say this, considering I turned down your offer to join and all... But this change in attitude is simply awful."

"Tell me about it..." Akira responded.

"They're doing the exact same thing to you all they did to me..." Kasumi said. "Yet you're still going to keep at it? Why, Senpai?"

"There's unfinished business." Akira answered.

"Unfinished business?" Kasumi wondered. "So, there's something left you have to do."

"Yeah..." Morgana said.

"For the sake of our lives, and something else for someone important to me." Akira answered.

"But don't worry about us!" Morgana added. "There isn't even a one in a million chance that my Phantom Thieves could ever lose!"

"Morgana, that one world! remember!?" Akira said.

"I see... Well, I won't stop you." Kasumi said. "However... could I ask a favor? Or rather, could you promise me something?"

-/-

Akira was wondering what Kasumi's request would be. "It depends?"

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE>

"Once things settle down, I'd like you to join me somewhere so we can go have fun together." Kasumi said.

"I might not be able to..." Akira responded.

"Don't say things like that, even if you you're just joking." Kasumi responded. "I'm already beginning to look forward to it. So... Please be careful out there."

"Kasumi, I'm being serious here." Akira said.

"Oh, but I plan to keep my other promise I made with you, about the physical training." Kasumi said. "Tomorrow-is that too sudden? Maybe we should train the day after tomorrow, then?"

"Uh, but that day's when..." Morgana started.

"Yeah, the heist..." Akira said. "Another day works better."

"Mm. I see." Kasumi said.

The bell then goes off.

"Ah! I haven't eaten yet!" Kasumi yelled. Then begins to stuff herself. "Come on, Kurusu-senpai! You need to eat too! No one wins a fight on an empty stomach, you know!"

-/-

Student Council Room - After School

Akira came up to Makoto, to spend to Afternoon with her as planned. She then noticed Akira has come up to her.

"All we can do now is wait until the designated day of the heist." Makoto said. "Sis... No, I shouldn't let myself worry about it... We'll just have to wait and see for the time being..."

"Hang in there, babe." Akira said in his head.

"So, we're still going to your room, right?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, that's still the plan." Akira responded.

Makoto blushed. "Great, can we get going then...?"

Leblanc Attic

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mj5nltHmg4>

The couple arrived, they both sat down on the sofa, for then Makoto to place her hands in between her lap, and faced Akira with a genuine loving look.

"Makoto seems a little nervous... I think the room looks a little different to her now..." Akira said in his head.

Before Akira could say anything, Makoto looked away, concern grew on Akira's face. "What's wrong...?" He asked.

"I sorry, it's just... I've done a lot ever sense I met you... and, I don't know why we're kicking the bucket... I feel we're still going to miss out on stuff." Makoto responded.

"Right..." Akira said.

"There were stuff I wanted to do when I did get a boyfriend, like walking across the bridge in Odaiba Seaside Park, have a camping trip, go to a drive-in theatre. Or even adopt that dog." Makoto explained. "I have told about the dog thing, right?"

"You did." Akira answered.

My father knew I wanted one when I was much younger, he didn't really have the money for one because he sends on ingredients for donuts from time to time." Makoto said. "He really preferred having donuts how he liked them. And because that's was all he did with his left over money. He always went out of his way, trying to get his hands on a coupon. Just for me."

"I take it that was how you made donuts yourself?" Akira asked.

"Yes. He gave a copy of the recipe he uses incase if he didn't have the time even when he was home." Makoto continued before facing Akira. "I've been doing so ever since I was halfway done with my first year of elementary school."

Akira's eyes widened. "...Call me impressed."

The couple continued to talk until the sunset was about to disappear.

"It's getting late... I should be heading back. *sigh*" Makoto said.

"You really don't want to go home, right?" Akira responded.

"Of course not, there's that assassination, and worried what Sis will say when she comes home." Makoto said.

"How so?" Akira asked.

"When I was home, crying... alone... depressed... quickly went home to hide all of that..." Makoto said. "Sis suddenly said she's coming home tomorrow night, because I didn't call her back or responded to her texts... Which reminds me, we need to talk about how to send her calling card tomorrow..."

"Stay here for the night, I want to soak up as much seconds as I can with you..." Akira suddenly suggested.

Makoto's eyes widened and blushed. "T-T-T-That's not fair... You know I can't turn you down with a sentence like that!"

Then again, Akira said all of that out of the blue.

"Besides, I forgot to bring my pyjamas and toiletries..." Makoto added.

"Well. I guess it'd be selfish of me to keep going till I convince you, I mean... even when I told you about my family's past, I still made it sound like an excuse to get a girlfriend..." Akira responded.

"You still think that? As I said before... Just being by your side is enough to make me happy..." Makoto insured as she blushed.

"Oh, that's right, I have something Makoto might like... Considering Makoto, I feel like she'd be delighted to receive something relevant to her..." Akira said in his head.

Akira got up and walked to his bag to grab another gift out of it, he holds it behind his back as walks back to sit down back on the couch. "Here... I want you to have this..." He said.

He pulls out the item he was hiding and presented was a bottle of Designer Perfume.

"F-For me!? What a lovely, subtle scent!" Makoto reacted. "It's my first time using perfume, but I'm really happy. This might be easier to try than makeup... Thank you, Akira. I'll be sure to use this." She then insures.

"It feels like I really captured Makoto's heart!" Akira said in his head.

"I think it's about time I'd get going now..." Makoto said.

"Okay, I'll walk you back." Akira responded.

-/-

The couple departed once Makoto's train arrived, but there was still no telling how the next three or four days were going to go.


	39. The night before...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the heist is almost here, Makoto still not feeling 100% of herself and Maruki is leaving Shujin. Maruki decides to approach Akira one last time before he had to take off. As for Akira, he was worrying about Makoto. Mentally and emotionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note before you read this chapter. If you know of me via Reddit, then you should be aware that I have uploaded a ShuMako based survey. If you want to take part or haven't yet. Then do so now because after 3rd August (South Australian time), I'll no longer be taking responses.
> 
> Link to the survey: https://forms.gle/cx7F63bSFEGcvgCc9
> 
> Results will be will be posted to r/ShuMako and r/ChurchOfMakoto
> 
> With that out of the way, I hope you'll continue to enjoy reading this work.

Friday 11/18 - School Gate - Early Morning

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

Akira was on his way to Shujin, and overhears two girls talking in front of him.

"...Oh, was today the day? It kinda just snuck up on me." The Laid-Back Girl asked. "Um, are you all right? I, uh... I know you went to see him every day..."

"How can he be gone...? I feel so sick. There were still so many things I wanted to talk about with him..." The Depressed Girl responded. "Why can't he just stay forever... What am I supposed to do now...?

"...Man, you're a really serious case." The Laid-Back Girl said. "But it seems like you aren't alone. He was pretty popular with the girls."

"Everyday huh? Talk about stalker-esk..." Akira commented quietly.

-/-

Billiton Board

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fv6tSiXqgvM>

Akira went to walk to his homeroom and... "Ah, Kurusu-kun." Maruki said. He walks up to him as Akira turns around. Maruki then continues. "Good morning. I know this is last-minute, but if it's possible, could you come and see me during lunch today?

"I'm free for lunch." Akira responded.

"Glad to hear it! I wanted to discuss something with you, since it'll be our last chance to do so here." Maruki said.

"Oh, that's right..." Akira then realised.

"Yes, my time here at Shujin is coming to an end today. It's quite the sad affair." Maruki said. "I do have a farewell speech to give the school at morning assembly, but I'd also like to speak with you individually. Considering the occasion, lunch is on me. I'll have something special waiting for you, so you look forward to that."

"Gladly..." Akira responded.

"Well, I'll see you later!" Maruki said.

They both then took off.

School Gym

The assembly has started, the students crowded and with Maruki and the Vice Principle on stage.

"Dr. Maruki's really leaving..." A Sad Female Student said.

"It's already been half a year, huh? That sure went by fast." A Black-Haired Male Student responded.

The Vice Principal started speaking. "...And finally, we would like Dr. Maruki to share a few last words with the student body. Well, Doctor, if you will..."

The Vice Principal moves for Maruki to take over the microphone.

Maruki clears his throat. "Good morning, everyone. As the vice principal has mentioned, today marks the end of my tenure at Shujin Academy. Over the past several months, I've come to learn about all sorts of conflicts that you students have faced this year." He started. Troubles with romance, with studies-in fact, some of you have financial issues that are awfully similar to my own..."

Some students laughed at the last example.

"But before I leave here, I want to offer you a final piece of counselling. If your situation ever becomes too painful to endure, remember: it's okay for you to escape your problem." Maruki said. "I don't want a single one of you to think that an unfair reality you've been forced into is the only one that you have to live."

Students then started talking. "Huh? It's okay...?" One of them wondered.

"Um, what I'm trying to say is, even if your life is full of worries, it's best for you not to obsess over them. Your existence in this world is an amazing miracle. You deserve to spend your days in happiness." Maruki explained. "I'll keep on rooting for all of you to have the best lives possible, even after I'm long gone."

Maruki bowed and thumped his head on the microphone. "Ow!" He reacted. The crowd then laughs at the same mistake he made.

"Heheh... I guess things don't always pan out like you expect." Maruki said. "Well, that's it... Thank you for having me here this year. Good luck to you all!"

When assembly finished, Maruki got off the stage and surrounded by students. With Akira, Makoto, Ryuji, Ann and Haru looking at the commotion in the distance.

"Dr.Marukiiiiiiiii!" A Bawling Female Student wined. "Waaaaaaaaaaaah..."

"I wanted to thank him personally... but it may be best to hold off on that for a bit." Makoto said.

"Mmhm. I doubt we could get a word in edgewise, anyhow." Haru responded.

-/-

Nurse's Office - Lunchtime

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwDH_QALISg>

Akira and Maruki sat down, with bowls and chopsticks in front of them.

"Thanks you for coming here. Since this is about to be my last meal at Shujin, I've brought the best lunch ever." Maruki said. "These tempura bowls are from a restaurant I've been curious about since I first came to the school. I'd always passed on it due to the price, but today is special! Not only that-I ordered the deluxe bowls for us!"

"Thank you." Akira said.

"I should be the one thanking you. All right, let's eat!" Maruki responded.

The duo removed the top bowls, Akira was in for a treat. "There are no words for how delicious this smells..." Akira said in his head.

"Ooh... This aroma's really triggered my appetite..." Maruki commented. "...Too bad I can't see anything now."

"Same here." Akira responded.

The two ate through their lunch, they both savoured every last bite of it.

"I'm so glad I splurged on that. Upscale dishes like that really do taste incredible." Maruki said. "I wish I could get lost in this bliss forever."

"Shiro is gonna be jealous..." Akira said.

"...Well, now that we've finished our food, let's get down to business. First off, I have quite big news." Maruki said. "My paper's done."

"Congratulations." Akira responded.

"I've mentioned this before, but still, this is truly thanks to you, Kurusu-kun. Had you not shared your experience and insights with me, this paper never would have been completed." Maruki said. "Please, allow me to express my gratitude to you once more as a most helpful student of Shujin... ...and as a phantom thief as well."

-/-

"What do you mean?" Akira responded.

"Ah, so you're not denying it." Maruki said. "Why don't you take a look at the title of my paper over there?"

Akira turns his head to read it. "It says, "Interpreting reality through cognitive psience and the alteration of reality via external influence." He said in his head.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ED7kzAmnAY>

"You know, the Phantom Thieves' act of changing hearts is rather reminiscent of cognitive psience in practice. They infiltrate a "reality" that exists solely for their target-a reality wholly separated from the public recognises." Maruki said. "By accessing that world, they gain the means of permanently altering their target's cognition. That is what I hypothesise as being the "change of heart" you induce in your targets."

"You really know your stuff." Akira responded.

"Well, I did pour my heart and soul into this research for a number of years. To be entirely honest, it was all the way back in April..." Maruki said. "When I first came to speak with the principal here about providing counselling to you students... I actually witnessed the moment when you came out of an "individual's reality" like I'd mentioned."

"What...!" Akira responded.

"You suddenly appeared in the back alley near the school-I believe Sakamoto-kun and Takamaki-san were with you?" Maruki said. "Takamaki-san appeared to be extremely exhausted.

Akira then started to think back when returning to reality after Ann awakened to her Persona. "...Mm, thanks." Ann said.

"It wasn't long after that scene that Mr. Kamoshida had his change of heart. Beyond what I witnessed, I had also been told that you three were closely affiliated with Mr. Kamoshida in some way." Maruki explained. "At that point, I was already half-convinced that you were involved. I was almost certain Mr. Kamoshida's change of heart was provoked by the three of you."

"Why'd you keep quiet?" Akira asked.

"Hmm, well... I've been researching cognitive psience ever since I was a grad student. For years I've been attempting to directly interact with an individual's cognition so I can help address their pain and despair." Maruki said. "...But, for certain reasons, this research has never been acknowledged in academia. Despite that, I continually pursued evidence that my hypothesis is correct. It was during that time I happened to come across the "Phantom Thieves of Hearts," fresh form a mission."

"My heart began to dance... I thought to myself, maybe I could complete my research if I were o have your assistance. That's why I approached you and your group of friends in the first place, Kurusu-kun." Maruki continues. "I haven't mentioned any of this until now because, well... I didn't want you to take it the wrong way and suspect my motives. But I think that's everything I'd kept from you... Does that change your opinion of me?"

"Well, we made a deal." Akira responded.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fv6tSiXqgvM>

"A deal, eh? Well, I'm awfully grateful you see it that way. And just so you know, I have no intention of telling anyone about this." Maruki insured. "If you don't believe what I'm saying, you're free to change my heart as you like."

"I couldn't do that, you're not remotely a bad person." Akira responded.

"And normally I'd give you mental training, but..." Maruki started talking reached into his bag.

"You're gym sock?" Akira wondered.

"Huh?" Maruki looked at his hand. "Oh, so that's where the other one went... But no, that's not it." He reached into his bag again, got out a box and slid it over to Akira.

Akira caught it and opened. "It's an engagement ring... I was going to use for Rumi, but since now I have no intention on getting into another relationship anytime soon, I want you to use it for Niijima-san, when the time comes of course..." Maruki said.

"...Are you sure you want me to hold on to it? These things aren't cheap." Akira said.

"Again, I have no intention on getting into another relationship. But you, I know you'll put to good use." Maruki explained.

Akira put the box into his pocket. 

"Thanks to you, I finally know what I need to do..." Maruki said. "I'm going to stand up to our current reality. I swear I'll use my research to make our world a better place. Though, it'll likely be through different means than how the Phantom Thieves reform members of society."

"I'll do my best too." Akira responded.

"...Indeed. You have a strong moral compass, never losing sight of your definition of justice. I'm more grateful than ever to have met a young man like yourself." Maruki then stands up, walks over to Akira's side and reaches his hand towards him. "Although it's not like this is the last time we'll see one another... Still-thank you for everything up to this point." He said.

Akira stands up and proceeds to shake Maruki's hand. They both let go after doing so.

"I'm going to follow the path that I believe in. I sincerely hope that, one day, at the end of that path, I'll be able to aid you as well." Maruki said. "...Even if you just considered it to be meddling in your affairs."

The school's bell then goes off.

"Whoops! Looks like we're out of time. We'll meet again though, right?" Maruki asked.

"Definitely. I'm curtain of it." Akira responded.

"That's right." Maruki said.

Akira turns around to leave.

"...Kurusu-kun!" Maruki said.

"Yes?" Akira responded.

"...No, it's nothing. Best of luck to the both of us! See you around!" Maruki said.

"See you." Akira responded, then opens the door leading out of the office.

"Oh and... I hope your relationship with Niijima-san stays strong!" Maruki finished.

Akira smiled. "Thanks." He then finally leaves.

-/-

Akira's Homeroom - Afternoon

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFE8iT1Ll2Y>

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"The Phan-sites's on fire as usual."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Anyways, tomorrow's finally it! I hope everyone remembers!"

**Futaba**

"The date of our plan? Of course we remember."

**Ann Takamaki**

"That means we're sending out the calling card today, right?"

**Yusuke** **Kitagawa**

"Yes, today is our only option."

**Yusuke** **Kitagawa**

"The police have yet to actually make a move, but I am certain we have reached our limits."

**Haru Okumura**

"We wanted to wait as long as possible to make Mako-chan's sister panic... right?"

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Yes. Taking that into account, today would be the best option."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"We can speak in more detail about this after school."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"All right, see y'all at Leblanc!"

-/-

Cafe Leblanc - After School

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

The Cafe is empty, with only the Phantom Thieves inside once again.

"Boss said he reserved the place just for us. We're free to drink as much coffee as we want." Ann said.

"Ain't this place always empty though?" Ryuji said.

"I'm telling Boss." Akira said.

Ryuji's jaw dropped from Akira's response.

"Everyone here is a witness." Futaba responded.

"U-Uh, I was just jokin'..." Ryuji said in panic.

"Um, we're supposed to be discussing where we should send the calling card..." Haru said.

"Considering how big the hype's gotten, she'll just think it's a prank, won't she?" Ann wondered.

"I could always put it on Sae-san's desk. People know me there, so I could gain access easily." Akechi suggested.

"That's not a good idea. If you're the only one who can get in there, it'll be easily traced back to you." Morgana responded.

Makoto released her arms. "...I'll do it. I can just tell her it came for her in the mail. I'm expecting her home tonight anyway." She said. "That would be the least risky method. No matter what she asks, I'll tell her I don't know anything."

"But, Makoto, that's..." Futaba's started.

"You're our leader, so this will be up to you. Should we leave the calling card to Makoto?" Akechi asked.

Akira couldn't stand him saying Makoto's name, but. "That's the only way." He responded.

"We're asking too much from Makoto, though..." Yusuke said.

"I'll be okay. I've already traversed far more dangerous ground than this." Makoto insured.

"We will leave it to you then. Thank you for agreeing to this." Akechi responded. "I will need to step up my game as well to make up for it..."

"Very well then. We'll enter in front of the courthouse. Does six o'clock in the evening work for everyone?" Yusuke asked.

"Yup, got it." Ann responded.

"Same as always." Haru added.

"Well then, let's get ready for tomorrow! Dismissed!" Morgana yelled.

"Settled then. I'd better get going, I'm expected anyway..." Akechi said then leaves Leblanc.

-/-

Yougen Jaya

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TBKA75H1h8>

He then pulls out his phone while he leaves Leblanc.

**Me**

"Everything is proceeding as planned."

**Me**

"The advisor is handing the calling card to Sae-san."

**Defiantly not Shido-san**

"Well done, Detective."

**Defiantly not Shido-san**

"Do you have the police squad ready for tomorrow?"

**Me**

"Of course, sir."

**Defiantly not Shido-san**

"Remember, you have one shot at this. Don't f*** it up!"

Cafe Leblanc - Meanwhile

"Remember the plan everyone, Yusuke. Once we defeat Sis' shadow, we'll need you to pretend we're taking the treasure." Makoto stated.

"That I can handle." Yusuke responded.

"I'll act along with you." Ryuji responded.

"Isn't one person enough, Ryuji-kun?" Haru asked.

"I don't think that will matter. Akechi won't suspect that regardless if Yusuke acts alone or not." Makoto insured. "Anyway, once Akira has caught everyone's attention. We'll split into two groups, one following me, and the other following Morgana."

After the rest of the Phantom Thieves were gone. Akira and Morgana sat themselves down in the attic.

"Tomorrow's finally the day. All that's left is to carry out the operation that Makoto outlined earlier." Morgana said. "Now we just need to hand it over. As long as we can get it to Niijima..."

Akira then started to think what Makoto said to him the last time they were at the jazz club. "It doesn't change the fact that what I planned is just a gamble. Not just I'm worried about your death, but Sis' as well. I just wish she would have a change of heart on her own. But... the previous three Palaces have proved to me otherwise..." Makoto said.

"A change of heart on her own huh?" Akira wondered.

"But due to effects of the calling card, there's no way we'll be able to change Niijima's heart after that." Morgana said. "After all, the calling card method can't be repeated and only lasts a day at most.

"I guess while I'm in interrogation... If we can't change her heart afterwards, I'll have to make her change her heart on her own." Akira said to himself.

-/-

Niijima Residence - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x00K6xlaNbY>

Makoto sat down on the dining table while Sae was sitting on the living room couch with her arms and legs crossed. Sae brought home sushi for Makoto possibly cheer her up.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay now, Makoto?" Sae asked.

"Yes, I'm fine now." Makoto said.

"Well, I'm not going to force you to tell what's wrong, but you do need to talk to me about these things. Otherwise I won't be able to help you." Sae explained. "You get what I'm saying don't you?"

"Yes." Makoto responded.

"And there's still that councillor at your school, isn't there?" Sae asked.

"He... left today." Makoto answered.

"...Well never mind the councillor then." Sae said.

-/-

"Oh, um. There's something I need to show you too." Makoto explained.

"*sigh* ...Is it a letter from the school?" Sae asked.

Makoto sat down on the couch, and reached her hand into the insider side of her vest. "Even worse." She said. She pulled out the calling card out of her vest, and puts it closer into her space.

Sae takes it from Makoto's hand and reads it. With the calling card written.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8p7utuOjF-Y>

"Madame Sae Niijima, a great sinner of jealousy. You have lost yourself amidst your obsession with success. For it's sake, you are even willing to promote injustice as justice... From, The Phantom Thieves."

"I found it in our mailbox..." Makoto added.

"To think they would send me one..." Sae said. She then scrunches it and puts it in her pocket. "They brand me a criminal and plan to change my heart? What nonsense! They only care about disposing of those who are an inconvenience for them!" She bursted. "Fine... I'll just have to catch them first!"

"And when you do... you're going to interrogate them, right?" Makoto asked. "In some kind of underground room, was it?"

Sae turns to Makoto. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I just remembered you mentioning something like that before..." Makoto said.

"That right. It will be in a special interrogation room underground. My time will be limited, but I will do whatever it takes to make them divulge their secrets!" Sae said.

Makoto eventually started feeling like she was seeing things, as the appearance of her sister's shadow came into her head. "Let's do this fair and square!" Shadow Sae said. Before her head managed to snap out of it.

-/-

"I should probably be getting back. It's late, but I should contact the director and let him know about this calling card..." Sae said. She then stands up. "I expect things will calm down a little once this case is over. Once that happens... why don't we go on a trip to some hot springs? Just the two of us."

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x00K6xlaNbY>

"Sis... Um, I-I'm on your side! I won't let anyone do anything to you!" Makoto said. Because she knew, tears started to break through her eyes. And slightly started to cry.

Sae went up close to Makoto to pat her head. "*chuckle* What an odd girl..."

Makoto looks up at her sister, noticed she has a genuine smile on her face. Not a poker smile. Not one after winning a case. A genuine familial one. Sae then pulls out her phone.

"*sniff* Do you need to make a call? I'll head to my room then." Makoto said, she stands up leaves down the hallway. Tears from her eyes were beginning to leak, she got into her room and shut the door.

With the door shut, Makoto leaned her back on the door and dropped to the floor. Letting her emotions loose, her thoughts from Wednesday has come back. She never knew her mother, she already lost her father, and she was about to lose either Akira or Sae. Or even both for that matter.

Sae has tried calling the SIU director twice and kept going to his voicemail. "Come on, pick up...!" She said with frustration in her voice.

Makoto then managed to get the better hold of her emotions this time, and started a new conversation in the the Phantom Thieves group chat.

**Me**

"Sorry for the wait. I believe it went well."

**Haru Okumura**

"Thanks, Mako-chan. It's all going according to plan then."

**Goro Akechi**

"So, it has finally come to this. I actually feel somewhat nervous."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Don't freak out so much that you screw up, all right?"

**Ann Takamaki**

"You're one to talk."

**Goro Akechi**

"I ask that you go easy on me. Well then, see you tomorrow."

**Futaba Sakura**

"Hold on a sec!"

**Futaba Sakura**

"Crow, go over the operation again before you leave."

**Goro Akechi**

"It is just as we discussed earlier, is it not?"

**Yusuke** **Kitagawa**

"This battle will decide our future. We must insure we're fully prepared beforehand."

**Goro Akechi**

"Very well. Our objective is stealing Sae-san's Treasure."

**Goro Akechi**

"We will meet at the courthouse at approximately 6pm"

**Futaba Sakura**

"Good!"

**Futaba Sakura**

"Wanna give us one last word before we go, leader?"

🥰 ** _Akira_** 🃏

"Let's go all out."

**Me**

"We'll be relying on you."

**Goro Akechi**

"What a wonderful, trusting relationship. I will do my best in this as well."

With the calling card sent, Makoto decided to go to bed. She lifted her pillow to pull out her pyjamas, before she could put them back on her bed to undress.

-/-

"Stand by!?" Sae yelled, Makoto heard it and her pyjamas fell to the floor. She put her ear against the wall. "And you've transferred command of the investigation to someone else...!?" She continues.

"Oh no...!" Makoto yelled in her head.

"No, of course not... Yes... I understand. I'll remain on standby until further instructions... Please excuse me." Sae said.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TBKA75H1h8>

Makoto began to panic, with Sae removed from command, there's a chance she won't be interrogating Akira. She heard Sae's foot steps come closer until Sae herself opened her bedroom door.

"Makoto?" Sae started.

"Y-Yes?" Makoto responded.

"I'm leaving now, so make sure you head off to bed soon, okay?" Sae said.

"Okay..."Makoto responded.

"Oh and, I won't be home for a few days. So I'll give you money so you can afford a walk-in session IF something really is going on." Sae said, then her 700,000 yen in notes. "And make sure you actually go instead of trying to hide your emotions."

"Are you sure you'll be okay though?" Makoto responded with concern in her voice. "If you get a mental shutdown-"

"Worry about yourself for now!" Sae bursted. “I'll be going now. See you in a few days." She closed Makoto's door and footsteps started to get far away.

Makoto started to cry again and she wasn't in control of her emotions. She quickly grabbed her phone and started a new text with Akira.

**Me**

"Akira? You're not a asleep yet, are you!?"

Makoto started to worry about what Akira was typing next.

🥰 ** _Akira_** 🃏

"Makoto? Are you feeling okay?"

**Me**

"No.. I'm not, may I see you in person? At Leblanc?"

Now she was really worried about what Akira will type next. He would realistically tell her just to rest up for the night.

🥰 ** _Akira_** 🃏

"Come by, I'll wait for you at the station!"

**Me**

"...Thank you, Sis is just leaving now. I'll head over now."

🥰 ** _Akira_** 🃏

"Okay, see you soon."

In a rush, Makoto grabbed her school bag. And stuffed her pyjamas into it. And swiped her keys. She quickly went ahead and turned off all the lights in the apartment. Put her boots on, rushed downstairs after locking up.

She sprinted to the station and got into the train before it closed on her.

Underground Walkway

"Shibuya! This is Shibuya!" The station recording played!

Makoto rushed out of the train and speed downstairs. Akechi was going to get on, but noticed Makoto getting out.

"What are you up too, Makoto?" Akechi said under his breath. He got near a rubbish bin near by and took a newspaper out of it, and covered his face.

Makoto made it to Akira's stop and the train has just arrived and she then got on board. She found a seat. Then pulled out a packet of tissues from her bag and blew her nose. She wanted to think of some happy memories to distract her mind but she just couldn't.

She just pulled the photo frame out of her pocket. She looked at Akira's photo just to look at who she fell in love with. She then looks at the photo they both had together when they were at the buffet. Now that she looks at her frame, she was actually grateful she had that photo taken. A station speaker then interrupted her thoughts.

"Yougen Jaya! This is Yougen Jaya!" The station recording played.

Yougen Jaya Station

Akira was changed in casual clothes. He was keeping a keen eye on Makoto, as soon as she entered his site. "Makoto!" He yelled, he waved his arm to make sure she saw him.

She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. She sniffed as her head hit his chest. "...Thank you, I defiantly needed it." Makoto said.

Akira looked at her face, and he needed to be honest with her. "You look terrible... I didn't think you'd have it this rough." He said.

"Wha...?" Makoto responded. She took her phone out and opened her selfie came. Makoto was gobslmaked by her appearance. Her eyes were bloodshot and has dried tear trails on her face.

"Sorry, I didn't look at myself before I left. I was in a rush to get to you." Makoto said.

Another tear was coming and Akira quickly wiped it away. "...Would you like some coffee?" Akira offered.

"Yeah, I think I need it..." Makoto responded.

Akira then quickly rubbed her back up and down, the couple then started walking over to Leblanc.

-/-

Cafe Leblanc

Makoto had her hands under the sink and slushed water over her face. About to leave she accidentally hit her foot on a pipe, knocking down a First-Aid kit. She picked it up and put it back where it was.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwDH_QALISg>

Makoto sat herself down by the counter and her hand clinched holding her head up, Akira then shifted Makoto's cup over to her. "Thanks..." She said, she picked it up, blew it and looked at Akira before taking a sip. She started to speak again after taking that sip. "Um... Akira, could you take your glasses off? ...I want to see your face."

A breath came out of Akira's nose. He took them off at her request and put them beside the machine. "Judging by the sudden text, something happened?"

"Yes... Sis called her director about the calling card and... I heard he transferred command to someone else." Makoto informed. "I was already worried if my plan fails and if Akechi all the sudden kills Sis' shadow. Now there's a chance you'll be interrogated by someone else.

"What else happened?" Akira asked.

"Right after Sis saw the calling card, she suggested we both go to some hot springs together when the case settles. I then said to her that I was on her side and I wasn't going to let anyone do anything to her." Makoto said. "I can't believe I said that... She could've suspected I was a Phantom Thief. And now, the thoughts I had two days ago came back because of it."

"I can defiantly believe that..." Akira responded.

Makoto took another sip, and she caught some savour to it. "This blend seems different from normal..."

"Don't tell Sojiro, but I snuck a expensive bean in there." Akira admitted.

"Well... It goes well." Makoto responded. She looks at her phone. "It's this late already?"

Akira looked at the time himself self, he knew Makoto needs to take two trains home, so getting home for her wasn't an option.

"Stay here for the night." Akira said.

Makoto gave him her straight attention and blushed. "B-But, I didn't have a bath..." She responded.

"There's a bathhouse across the street." He explained.

"I only have this uniform set..." Makoto added.

"I'll have it washed by the time you're done with your bath." Akira insured.

"And, I-I forgot my toiletries." She said.

"I brought spears just in case." Akira said. "Besides, you'll be stranded in Shibuya by the time you arrive."

"I guess I don't really have a choice tonight." Makoto said.

Akira grabbed Makoto's cup and started to wash it. Makoto got behind him and went in to hug him. "Akira... Please, just come back to me. I don't to keep on feeling this pain that keeps coming back."

Akira broke her hug then turned around and reformed it, with his left hand at the bottom of her back, and his right crawling under her hair. Then proceeded to strock it. While Makoto got her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest. "It won't just be for your sake. but for my family, the team, and the country." Akira insured. "You might want to take that bath before the bathhouse closes."

Makoto grabbed her staunched pyjamas and left Leblanc with Akira. She arrived and paid for her fee, Akira entered to pick up her uniform so he can get it washed near by.

Staying true too his word, Akira got it out of the machine, and Makoto was just standing by the laundry entrance in middle-tone purple pyjamas. And walked her back to Leblanc before she got a chill. Akira then noticed someone holding newspaper near the door to Leblanc.

"Akechi?" He called.

"Oh, Akira... I didn't think you'd be out this late." Akechi responded.

"Why are you here?" Akira asked.

"I realised I dropped my wallet when I left this afternoon, so I came back to get it." Akechi lied.

Akira looked at the floor. "I think you dropped a coin too." He said.

Akechi looked down and quickly grabbed it. "Anyway I should go now, because I am already-" He started speaking squealing came from the distance.

"*squeal* Ohmygod it's actually Akechi-kun!" A Fangirl yelled. She ran up to up shoving a magazine up to his face. "Can have your autograph, Akechi-kun!? Pleeeeease...!"

"*chuckle* Of course..." Akechi responded. He got a marker out of his pocket and put his signature on the front cover. "Done."

"Awwww... I feel like I'm gonna faint..." The Fangirl said. As she walks off slightly tipsy.

"As I was saying: I should go now, because I am already supposed to resting for tomorrows heist! Night." Akechi said as he walks off.

"Night..." Akira responded, he walks in Leblanc and locks the door.

Leblanc Attic

Makoto was just sitting on Akira's bed, facing the floor, not looking herself.

"Makoto, you alright?" Akira asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm just scared I'll lose you, what else am I going to do moving forward when I do..." Makoto said.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere..." Akira ensured.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=krtgiMY4wHI>

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE!?" Makoto shouted. She then went into tears yet again. "Damnit, I haven't had much control of my emotions this week!" She said. "Just... how can you be so sure? My father said the same thing, and he died on the same night."

Akira knew he messed up just by what he said, he put his hand on her back and slowly rubbed circles on it. Hopefully helping to calm her down.

"That night... My father was informed that there was a breakthrough on that gang, he said to me... "I'm not going anywhere, I'll come back home to you... I promise."” Makoto said. "The next morning, I got a knock on the door, it was his partner at the time with Sis." She continues. "And you what she said to me? "I sorry to inform you, Makoto-chan, but. Your father got hit by a truck."”

Akira then hugged her. Makoto continues. "It was on November 20th that year too, if you were to die too... I'd may as well be dead myself." She finished.

"Aw, come on. Don't be like that..." Akira said. "Worrying that my beautiful girlfriend was going to be dragged into a mafia for the rest of her life already worried me to death when I just simply had a crush on you. But hearing suicidal crap... that's not like you."

Makoto looks up at him.

"I've managed to avoid instant death attacks a number of times, this won't be any different. The only issue is... whether I resist the drugs' side effects, or if they take over my mind." Akira said. "Besides, I think the mental training I received from Maruki can help fight against them..."

Morgana then comes in. "I agree, if we don't get any issues from the drugs. I'm sure Akira will get by fine." He insured.

"Even with that, I still don't see many odds in our favour..." Makoto said. "But... I'm not going to feel any better about this if I don't have faith."

"Now that's the Makoto I know!" Akira responded. Come to think of it, Akira doesn't think his bed alone will do for the night, he goes by the cluttered items in the attic.

"What are you doing...?" Makoto asked.

"Um... Just get the rug under the couch." Akira said.

"Oh, okay?" Makoto responded, she did so and laid it out in the middle of the attic.

Akira set up a new, warm, soft and silky futon. The couple got into it with them facing the detection on the staircase, but not exactly facing it.

"...It's kinda cramped." Makoto said.

"Well this futon isn't exactly made for two people." Akira admitted.

"But, it's actually making me feel much better..." Makoto said.

Akira grabbed Makoto by her arms while she grabbed his shoulders, both laying down sideways. They both then went in to give each other a long passionate kiss.

"I love you, Akira..." Makoto said.

"I love you too, Makoto..." Akira responded.

They both went for another passionate kiss. It went for longer as they lets their tongues dance with each other. They broke it to get their breath back.

"Ow." Akira reacted.

"Oh, sorry..." Makoto noticed she accidentally bit his lip as they broke the kiss. "At any rate, we have to do this. For my sister."

"Right! We can't afford any mistakes, especially not this time." Morgana said. "Tomorrow's a big day for us, so let's give it our all!"

"Well said." Akira responded.

"Goodnight, you guys." Morgana said. He then hoped on Akira’s bed and curled.

"Night." Makoto said.

"Night." Akira responded.

The trio let sleep overtake then them.

-/-

Yougen Jaya

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8p7utuOjF-Y>

Akechi was hanging from in front of the attic window, he overheard the whole conversation.

"S***!" Akechi yelled. He climbed back down to the street road. And starts to walk to the station, while making a phone call. "Come on! Pick up!"

"Speak!" It was Shido's voice.

"S***! S***! Shido-san! They know, I think they know..." Akechi said.

"First off, don't call me by name! And two, they know what?" Shido responded.

"The leader, and the advisor! Take a guess!" Akechi said.

"S***! How's was it possible!?" Shido asked.

"I don't know, I made sure I was clear from anyone from each of our calls..." Akechi said.

"S***! Well... this is worrying, do you have a back-up plan!?" Shido asked.

"Of course not, I just discovered this tonight!" Akechi responded. "What else can we do? Should I kill Sae-san's shadow?"

"Are you an idiot!? Definitely do not do that!" Shido responded. "Even if they already know our plan, there's not a single way he'd be able to escape."

"I suppose you're right, very well. I’ll stick to the plan then..." Akechi said. He then hangs up.

-/-


	40. Casino of Envy III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the heist on Sae Niijima has finally came. And is known to be the Phantom Thieves "last job". Will the Phantom Thieves prevail on outsmarting Akechi so Akira can return to Leblanc safe?

Saturday 11/19 - Leblanc Attic - Early Morning

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x00K6xlaNbY>

Akira and Makoto sleep peacefully through the night, with Makoto satisfied to have spent one last night with her boyfriend if Akira didn't make it.

Makoto's alarm on her phone went off, she reached out to turn it off. She went to kiss Akira on the forehead. "Morning..." She said.

"...Morning." Akira responded sheepishly.

The couple got up and Makoto went to the washing rack to receive her clothes that were hanging to dry from over night. While Akira was packing away the futon.

The futon was back in it's packaging as if it was never opened, and the rug was back under the couch.

By the time Akira was done, Makoto was already dressed. And Akira started to dress himself.

"So, do you want get breakfast along the way? Or see what Shujin has to offer this morning?" Akira asked.

"But, don't you eat breakfast here?" Makoto responded.

"Well, unless you want curry for breakfast yet again. Plus, how am I going to explain to Sojiro why you slept over without his permission?" Akira responded back.

"...Point taken, let's just have something when we arrive to Shujin then." Makoto answered.

Akira finished changing, and picked Morgana up since he hasn't woken up yet. And put him into his bag.

Yougen Jaya

Akira locked the door the open once the couple were outside, he then texted Sojiro straight afterwards.

**Me**

"I've left early this morning, don't worry about serving breakfast."

"Alright, let's go." Akira said. While raising a hand to Makoto.

"Yeah, let's go..." Makoto responded. And gripped Akira's hand upon his offer for them to hold each other's hand. They then left for the station.

-/-

Leblanc Attic - After School

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbFO-pw4gAM>

The Phantom Thieves met together before the heist.

"The day has come. Are you all prepared?" Haru asked.

"What of the calling card, Makoto?" Akechi interrogated.

"I showed it to Sis... She took it from my very own hands..." Makoto answered.

"Makoto..." Futaba responded.

"I understand how you feel, but you mustn't be so downtrodden." Yusuke added.

"Yeah... If we screw this up, we're done for." Ryuji also added. "It's way more than losin' the place we belong... We could even lose our lives here, y'know."

"That's why we need to do this..." Akira responded.

"It will be all right. I want to save my sister, no matter what." Makoto said.

"Is everyone decided?" Morgana asked.

"Mm-hm! All's well that ends well!" Ann responded.

"So much has happened since firsted started... You guys have become quite the relatable team." Morgana said. "All right, Joker! This is the Phantom Thieves' final heist! Give us the signal!"

"It's show time!" Akira said.

Sae's Palace: Manager's Floor - Evening

"Huh!? Where's the Treasure!?" Ryuji wondered.

"*chuckle* It seems you came, just as I had planned." Shadow Sae said.

"As she planned...!?" Morgana wondered.

"No... Was the Treasure put on display to lure us here!?" Yusuke wondered.

"So that's why we could faintly see its shape..." Haru said.

"First off, allow me to compliment you. I never expected you would be able to make it this far..." Shadow Sae said.

"We would much rather have the Treasure than your words of praise. Where did you hide it?" Akechi interrogated.

A doorway open up higher among the floor.

"*chuckle* Come. We shall put an end to this once and for all." Shadow Sae responded.

"It seems as though she wants us to pursue her..." Akechi said.

"Dammit, she's mocking' us...! Let's go after her!" Ryuji bursted.

The Thieves ran upstairs from the Managers floor to be met with an elevator.

"This elevator will most likely take us to Sae-san's location. Is everyone ready to go?" Akechi asked.

"Of course." Akira responded.

"All right then, let's go!" Morgana said.

"Sis... I'll protect you, no matter what it takes." Makoto said to herself.

Akira started to worry for both Niijima sisters.

-/-

Sae's Palace: Upper manager's floor

The Thieves got up to a higher floor of the Manager's floor, as the elevator lowered away. A screen flashed on with Shadow Sae.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kvhEYbzToK4>

"What kind of game will it be this time? No matter what you bring out, we will emerge victorious." Akechi said.

"You're making a grave mistake if you think you have me cornered." Shadow Sae responded. "I only guided you here because this place allows me to fight to my heart's content."

"Sis..." Makoto responded.

"When my father died in the line of duty, I hated his killer from the bottom of my heart. Dying to uphold justice sounds virtuous, but the ones left behind have to clean up the mess!" Shadow Sae said. "Can you imagine the hardships I had to endure!?"

"Perhaps I had overestimated her. I thought her reasoning would have been more noble somehow." Akechi said.

"She's lost control..." Futaba said.

"This is wrong..." Haru added.

"Justice cannot yield to evil! I must win, no matter what!" Shadow Sae bursted.

"This is nothing more than self-righteousness..." Akechi commented.

"All we need to do to determine who is right... is battle." Shadow Sae said. "Now, why don't we begin?" She then clicks her fingers.

Machinery started going off in the background.

Morgana started looking around. "What!?"

"Eek!" Haru reacted. As lids come up.

"Is this..." Yusuke said. As all the removed lids revived to the thieves they are in the middle of a giant roulette wheel.

Shadow Sae then suddenly appear behind their backs. "A clash of brute strength is simply uncalled for on this stage."

"What is she intending?" Akechi wondered.

"No more coins or playin' games! We ain't followin' your damn rules!" Ryuji bursted.

"Oh you will. There is no room for negotiation." Shadow Sae responded. "You will know soon enough." A strange beast then appeared briefly in a static effect.

Makoto noticed it. "What was that!?"

"Now... come at me!" Shadow Sae taunted.

Makoto started to tear, she didn't want to have to fight her own sister. Until Akechi tapped her shoulder.

"You'll save her, right?" Akechi said. Makoto nodded in response.

"Tsk..." Akira despised Akechi more after seeing him pretending to act all caring.

"All right everyone, be on alert!" Morgana said.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YcgqutEMrs8>

"May the best player win!" Shadow Sae yelled.

"All right, let's do it!" Futaba said.

"Persona!" Akira called Arsene. "There!" He used Eigaon on her. Didn't do much damage.

"Persona!" Makoto called Anat. "Out of our way!" She used Freidyne on her. Didn't do much damage.

"Persona!" Morgana called Zorro. "Me-yeah!" He used Garudyne on her. Didn't do much damage.

"Persona!" Akechi called Robin Hood. "*grunt*" He used Kougaon on her. Didn't do much damage.

"Let's do this fair and square..." Shadow Sae yelled. The screen showed "Bet HP". The wheel started moving, with the ball moving as well.

"What the-!?" Futaba reacted.

"Now, let us play a game of roulette. The stakes will be... our lives. Of course, acts of violence are forbidden here. One must follow the rules." Shadow Sae explained.

"We already told you, there's no way we're gonna follow your rules anymore!" Futaba yelled.

"That's fine by me. Such troublesome people will just face the penalty..." Shadow Sae responded.

"There's a penalty for not spinning the roulette. What should we do?" Futaba asked.

"Everyone, just guard for now." Akira ordered.

The group did so.

"You will predict which pocket the ball will fall into." Shadow Sae explained. "Now, the time has come for our first round. Choose where you will place your bet!"

"I'm almost positive she's going to try and cheat, but even if we bring that up, she'd just ignore us. We should go along with the game for now and try to gain evidence on her methods of cheating." Morgana suggested.

"...I agree." Akechi responded.

"Well, how will you bet?" Shadow Sae asked.

"A safer, low-return bet." Akira responded.

"Red or Black pocket?" Shadow Sae asked.

"Black pocket." Akira answered.

"Have you made your decision? Then let's see the results!" Shadow Sae yelled.

Akira watched the ball carefully to see what'll happen next. The ball starts at Black 17, a glass lid appears and the balls instead goes to Red 5.

"Hold on a minute..." Akira said to himself.

The group each lost a hundred health going back to Shadow Sae.

"We lost... Have you figured anything out, Joker?" Morgana asked.

"I most certainly have." Akira answered.

"Really!? How is she doing it!?" Morgana reacted.

"There's a glass lid." Akira responded.

Morgana then realised. "I see... you're right! It did seem like the ball floated for a split second there..." Morgana said.

"Tsk, How humiliating..." Akechi commented.

"Let's catch her in the act so she can't talk her way out of it!" Futaba suggested. "Have someone snipe the pocket when that glass lid appears!"

"We must stop my sister..." Makoto said.

"Leave it to me! I won't miss the mark!" Akechi insured.

Akira turns to Makoto, she shook her head with anxiety.

"Sorry, Queen. We need to make sure he doesn't think we figured him out..." Akira said quietly.

"Joker, please don't..." Makoto responded.

"Go for it!" Akira said to Akechi.

"This is how it's done!" Akechi said, he leaped to the outer wheel. And started running to towards to spot behind Shadow Sae.

"Joker... I can't believe you..." Makoto responded.

"Queen, have some faith..." Akira said.

Shadow Sae activated the screen again, this time displaying "Bet Money".

"The stuff displayed on the monitor changed... That must mean the betting changes every time..." Futaba said to herself.

The wheel and ball start moving again.

"Everyone, guard again." Akira ordered.

"The sniper is in their designated spot. All that's left is to wait for the next roulette spin." Futaba said quietly.

"Time to make your bet!" Shadow Sae yelled. "Well, how will you bet?"

"A safer, low-return bet." Akira responded.

"Red or Black pocket?" Shadow Sae asked.

"Red pocket this time." Akira answered.

"Hopefully your prediction will be correct this time. *chuckle*" Shadow Sae responded.

Akechi readied his blaster, and watched the ball carefully. The ball made it's way to Red 1. Akechi shoots lid then 6,000 yen fell out of Shadow Sae's pocket.

She dropped to the ground. "WH- WHAT!?" She reacted.

"See? What did I say?" Akira said to Makoto.

"Remind me to slap you when you return safe." Makoto responded.

"I deserve that..." Akira said.

"Heheh... Joker!" Futaba yelled out.

The group drew their guns, slingshot, and blaster when they circled the shadow.

"What was that about fair and square!? You were totally cheating!" Futaba called out.

"Nnh... Ngh..." Shadow Sae grunted in responce.

Futaba noticing she hardly responded. "You coward! What're you so quiet for!? Say something!"

"Shut up... SHUT UUUP!" Shadow Sae bursted.

-/-

Black fog covered the Shadow, then turning into the beast briefly appeared as a static. She stood then gave out a dreadful roar.

"S-Sis!?" Makoto reacted.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2DI3cGKLwCI>

"Cheating!? Unfair!? Silence! This is MY world! I AM the law! I am everything! No one in this world deserves to win, except for ME!" Shadow Sae yelled. "If you still dare to defy my justice, then prepare to be totally crushed!"

"This... is my sister's true nature!? No..." Makoto reacted.

Shadow Sae raised up here rusty sword. Akira noticed Makoto wasn't moving, he jumped and moved her out of the way before the sword to slice her.

They both fell to the ground, Makoto opened her eyes to see her boyfriend on top of her.

"Come on! Don't space out now, let's save her together...!" Akira said to her.

A tear got loose from Makoto's eye. "Y-Yeah..."

Akira helped her back up and got back to his position. "We're finally back to a normal fight... Good luck, Joker!" Futaba said.

"The roulette wheel suddenly changed, from numbers to attack based icons.

"Wait! The roulette panels-!?" Makoto noticed.

"What? The roulette panels changed?" Akechi noticed too.

"Little punks!" Shadow Sae taunted. The Roulette wheel and ball moved once again.

Futaba then applied Concentrate to the group. "She's way more powerful than before! Don't underestimate her!" She warned.

"Come!" Akira called Arsene. He used Eigaon on her.

"I'll use my Persona!" Makoto called Anat. She used Freidyne.

"Witness my resolve!" Morgana called Zorro. He used Garudyne.

"My skills exceed yours!" Akechi called Robin Hood. He used Kougaon.

The ball then fell into a pocket with electricity.

"My justice has revealed to me... I must strike at evil with my bolt of judgement!" Shadow Sae yelled. "Take this!" She used Lightning Punishment on Morgana. It knocked him down.

"Mona's down! Ooooh, not good!" Futaba said.

The shadow then used Hundred Slaps on Akechi.

"Persona!" Akira called Arsene. He used Eigaon. She resisted.

"Persona!" Makoto called Anat. She used Freidyne. She resisted.

Morgana got back up. "Time for my Persona!" He called Zorro. He used Garudyne.

"Persona!" Akechi called Robin Hood. He used Kougaon. She resisted.

"Only victory matters! To guarantee it, you have to be willing to do anything! Doesn't might make right?" Shadow Sae said. "No matter what happens here, I need to keep winning!"

"Sis, why!?" Makoto started to hold of her emotions.

She used Lightning Punishment on Morgana again. Knocking him down. She then used Hundred Slaps on Makoto, making her dizzy.

"Queen's dizzy! Her attacked won't connect!" Futaba warned.

"Jack Forst!" Akira called. He used Amrita Shower on Makoto.

"Persona!" Makoto called Anat. "Feel my rage!" She used Freidyne. She resisted.

Morgana got back up. "Witness my resolve!" Morgana called Zorro. He used Garudyne.

"Persona!" Akechi called Robin Hood. "*grunt*" He used Kougaon. She resisted.

"As long as you win is doesn't matter what methods you use! Don't you all think the same!?" Shadow Sae said. "You're controlling the hearts of others to achieve your own goals!"

"It's not for us! We only do it to help others who are suffering!" Makoto responded.

"Arsene!" Akira called. He used Garudyne on her.

"I'll use my Persona!" Makoto called Anat. She used Freidyne.

"Witness my resolve!" Morgana called Zorro. He used Garudyne.

"My skills exceed yours!" Akechi called Robin Hood. He used Kougaon.

Shadow Sae once again used Lightning Punishment on Morgana. Knocking him down. Then used Hundred Slaps on Akechi, he dodged the attack. "Don't dodge dammit!" She reacted.

The roulette wheel and ball move once again.

"Let's go!" Akira called Arsene. "Go down!" He used Eigaon.

"Persona!" Makoto called Anat. "No hold barge!" She used Freidyne.

Morgana got back up. "Witness my resolve!" Morgana called Zorro. He used Garudyne.

"My skills exceed yours!" Akechi called Robin Hood. He used Kougaon.

The ball then fell into a pocket with Almighty. Then fireworks went off around the the Area. Energy then went into the Shadow.

"Wh-What in the world!?" Makoto reacted.

"I'm right... I'm always right..." Shadow Sae said. "That's why I have to be the victor! All who stand in my way will be crushed."

"Winning is all that matters!" She yelled then used Brutal Impact on the group. The attack had an on the group.

"Persona!" Akira called Arsene. "There!" He used Eigaon.

"Persona!" Makoto called Anat. She used Mediaranhan on the group.

"Come forth! My other self!" Morgana called Zorro. He used Garudyne.

"Manifest!" Akechi called Robin Hood. He used Kougaon.

"I... I just need to win... As long as I can win... that's all that matters..." Shadow Sae said struggling.

"Sis..." Makoto responded, she couldn't hold any tears back at this point.

"Don't let it get to you, Queen. Just hang in there a bit longer." Akira said.

Shadow Sae then used Gatling Gun on the group. Akira and Makoto dodged the attack.

"Persona!" Akira called Arsene. "You're mine!" He used Eigaon.

"I... I..." Shadow Sae then started dropping weapons she then fell to the ground. Then changing back to normal. "So I've lost..."

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGFZHBK2lTs>

Makoto approaches her kneels down with her. "Sis!"

"That's only a Shadow. Why are you so..." Akechi started speaking.

Ann interrupts him. "Quiet!"

"...Sorry." Akechi responded.

"We'll go grab the Treasure." Ryuji said. He leaves with Yusuke.

The shadow finally looks up. "Makoto?"

"I don't think it's wrong to bring light to evils which can't be judged by law. That's all the Phantom Thieves have been trying to do too." Makoto said. "But these aggressive investigations? Twisting the truth for your own personal gain? Please... You have to think back to the feeling you had when you first wanted to be a prosecutor. Think about your justice, Sis."

"My justice..." Shadow Sae responded.

"Try to remember how you used to be..." Makoto said.

Shadow Sae couldn't even look at her. "How I..."

"Niijima-san... She's just like my father... What caused them to change like this?" Haru wondered.

"Hm... Even though their own desires were the cause, succumbing to such distorted thoughts is strange..." Akechi commented. "Is there another reason they don't know of?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it..." Akira responded.

"We found it!" Yusuke said.

Ryuji and Yusuke came back with the briefcase.

"The investigation will now be able to proceed. The suspicions against you will be lifted as well. This deal we made... was a great experience for me." Akechi insured. "To think that I, a detective, would act alongside the Phantom Thieves..."

"Back to your real work now." Akira responded.

"Yes. And you all shall end this Phantom Thieves business... That was part of the promise, after all. Don't forget."

"Guess that means we won't go to Mementos either, kinda wanted to go as far till Mona got his memories back." Akira commented.

"All right, we don't need to stay here any longer!" Morgana said. He turns to Makoto. Are you all right?"

Makoto stands back up. "I am. Let's go."

-/-

"Huh!? Enemy readings! When did they...!?" Futaba reacted. "They're gathering outside!" Futaba brought up her info.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EIu1kOg2YfE>

"For real!? The hell's goin' on!?" Ryuji asked.

"Look at those numbers!" Yusuke said.

"This doesn't look good..." Ann commented.

"We defeated the Palace ruler and even stole the Treasure, yet the Shadows are still restless..." Morgana said. "It doesn't make any sense... What's going on here?"

"There are more coming!? This'll be dangerous if we don't do something!" Futaba yelled.

Radio static then started to come through "Huh?" Futaba wondered.

"We need to go now! Those guys in black suits are almost here. We'll be done for if we get surrounded!" Morgana said.

"A team this large would be discovered immediately. We had best spilt up for our escape..." Makoto said. "Although, We'll need someone to act as a decoy... ...No, that's too dangerous."

"I'll do it." Akira yelled out.

"Joker!? Are you planning on distracting them by yourself!?" Makoto reacted.

"Let him do it, Queen. He's quiet, but once his mind's made up, he's not gonna take no for an answer." Ryuji said. He walks up to Akira to pass the briefcase. "...I'm sure you ain't gonna die. It's you we're talkin' about here."

"Please don't do anything reckless, okay?" Haru said.

"I'll never forgive you if you don't make it back." Ann added.

"We still haven't fulfilled our deal, remember?" Morgana said.

"Of course, Mona." Akira responded.

"Even more are coming!" Futaba yelled.

"This truly is a painfully reluctant parting!" Yusuke added.

"It seems we had best hurry." Akechi said.

Makoto looks at Sae's shadow then faces back at the group. "...We'll see you later."

"Let's get going then...!" Akira said.

-/-


	41. The Phantom Thieves end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sae's Shadow is defeated, it was time for the Phantom Thieves to make their escape. Their plan to deceive Akechi and Shido has started to take action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally for music, you'd have to open a new tab for the link then stop it at "-/-" then continue it at "|>". But for momentum sake of this chapter, when you see "||", just pause it then play the next track under. Again, music is optional when reading.

Saturday 11/19 - Sae's Palace - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cXxUfTgwmXc>

Alarms were going off, the casino guests were startled and the guards were on alert. There was also pushing and shoving on in the process.

As Akira jumped his way through the upper areas on the Palace.

"There's something here!" A guest said. As Akira jumped yet again.

Men in suits then came through a doorway. Akira then made a huge leap up to a light causing it to shake. He then stands in a view to try and make himself visible.

"Hey... Up there!" A guest yelled.

"He's here. move in immediately!" One of the Men in the Suit said. The then started to shove through.

Akira watched the commotion, then leaped away starting to make his escape.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbFO-pw4gAM>

"Good. Now get running!" Morgana yelled.

"This is our only chance!" Akechi added.

"Stay calm! You can get away now!" Futaba said.

"We'll retrieve the briefcase on our end.” Makoto insured.

A Mysterious Transmission then kicked in. "...suspects...not...confirmed...hold...your...positions..."

"Hm...? What was that...?" Futaba wondered.

"Don't worry about us. Just concentrate on getting away!" Morgana said.

Akira then started to take off. "But I have to say, showing yourself above the crowd earlier was a excellent move." Morgana complemented. "Nice work as always, Joker."

Akira made his way to a chandelier. "There he is!" A Agent yelled. More then came by, Akira then turns to the chandelier.

"Just run! Get out of there!" Futaba yelled.

Akira proceed to do a number of leaps. "Okay, the enemy's focus is on him. Looks like the rest of us can slip away.' Morgana said.

"Everyone remember where we're meeting up?" Haru asked.

"No worries, I can guide you all." Futaba insured.

Akira then climbed over a balcony. Continuing to make his escape.

"Stop right there!" The right agent yelled.

"You won't get away!" The left agent yelled.

Both agents then morphed into shadows, one then leap in behind Akira.

"Take 'em down, Joker!" Ann yelled.

Akira turned and made a leap. He was landed on top of him and ripped away it's mask. The shadow then took the form of Moloch.

||

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9APGl1dSaw8>

"Persona!" Akira yelled. His mask then disappears as Arsene summons himself. "You have progressed well through your recollections. Last spring, you awakened to this furious power." He said. "Now, use that power... and defeat the enemies before you!"

-/-

|>

"Comparing power levels... No threat. Get 'em, Joker!" Futaba said.

"There!" Akira used Debilitate on the shadow.

The shadow used Agidyne. It didn't do much damage on Akira.

"Everyone else, head to positions! Use Route B!" Futaba said.

"Let's go!" Akira called Arsene. "Go down!" He used Eigaon.

The shadow used Agidyne. Still didn't do much.

"Persona!" Akira called Arsene. He used Eigaon. The shadow to faded away.

||

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8p7utuOjF-Y>

Arsene then hovers in front of Akira instead of returning back to a mask. "Your fate will soon be determined..." Arsene warned. "Recall everything... Remember the bonds you have forged with your friends... If you are fated to continue past this point, then we shall surely meet again..."

-/-

|>

Arsene disappeared then Akira's mask returned.

"Okay, pull out before their backup gets here." Futaba said.

"Good. You defeated them with ease!" Morgana said.

"More of them!? Be careful!" Futaba said.

Shadow suddenly appeared, one of them tried to swing a electric rod at Akira, Akira backflipped then leaped higher. Towards another balcony.

"Joker, behind you! Go through that door!" Futaba said.

Akira turned around and made a mad dash through the doorway.

"You should be able to get out that way! Hurry!" Futaba said.

"Dude, can he even hear us!?" Ryuji asked.

"Don't worry, I'm picking up everyone's voices. Just go, Joker." Futaba said. "Hm? Wait a sec! What the- I'm getting a weird reading heading your way! C'mon, run!"

"Oh crud!" Akira responded, he continues to make his escape.

"Tch! We got away from a bunch of those guys in black, but there're still loads more of 'em..." Ryuji commented.

"Don't complain, Skull. Just get out of there!" Akira responded.

"Where'd they go!? Damn it!" Agent yelled. "I can't confirm the intruder's location."

Akira makes a turn around the corner, and there was still another agent. "Up ahead! Stop!" Futaba yelled. "This is bad! Hide, Joker!"

Akira then moves behind a trolly. "You'll never get away if you just keep fighting. Hide in the shadows, and sneak past when you see an opening!" Futaba said.

Akira made two leaps, close to the doorway. "...Hey, are you sure he came in this way?" A Agent asked. "Understood. I will continue the search!" The Agent then ends up going past Akira.

"Now's your chance! Make a run for it!" Futaba said. Akira moves out from the shadows and continues forward to see yet another Agent in his way. "Ugh! How many of them are there!?" Futaba said. Akira hides again.

"Everything okay? The security level might rise if you take too much time." Akechi warned.

"I know, I know! I'm looking for another route. Just hang on." Futaba responded. “Oh, perfect timing. Joker look up! Can you use that thing and just fly over there?"

"Oh, right!" Akira responded. Akira used his clapping hook to make his way to the upper platform.

"All right, go straight from there!" Futaba said.

Akira made his made into a area that looked like a storage room.

"Joker-stop!" Futaba yelled.

"What's wrong!?" Akira asked.

"It's an enemy-right near you!" Futaba warned. Two Shadows appeared at his front then at his back. "Even you can't take on this many-" Futaba said.

"Oh craaaaap." Akira said to himself.

"Huh!? Joker! That weird reading from earlier's closing in on you too!" Futaba warned.

-/-

Akira watched a shadowy figure from up a staircase, they looked right then approached down the stairs. And continued make their way forward, as she was getting closer one of the lights showed herself.

It was Kasumi. "I'll end this right now." She said, she drawed her sword.

"Joker, it's her! She's the weird reading I've been getting!" Futaba yelled.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ygEmeAtWYvA>

Kasumi threw her sword, then launched it at the shadow behind Akira.

The shadows turn and go after Kasumi. She does a cartwheel to dodge one go their swings. Another approaching her from her right. She shoot her weapon at it, then made a leap and shoot at it again. Causing it to fade away.

Kasumi stood up and went towards Akira. "My weak self relied on you so much..." The shadows behind her morphed into Two Ose's and a Jatayu. "That ends today." She continued. She kicks her sword out of the shadows chest as it fades away. And catches it in from midair. "Let's do this, Senpai!" She finished.

"In that case, follow my lead!" Akira responded.

"The enemy readings have decreased?" Futaba said.

"That's..." Morgana started.

The Jatayu used Garula on Kasumi, she dodged the attack. "It's been a while since we last fought side-by-side. But this time, it's my turn to come to your aid, Senpai. Now let's win this!" She said.

"Persona!" Akira called Arsene. "There!" He used Mafreidyne. It knocked down the Jatayu, Akira then passed the Baton to Kasumi. "Up to you!"

"Leave it to me!" Kasumi responded. "Cendrillon!" She called. She used Vorpal Blade knocking down the two Ose's.

The duo then unleashed an All-out Attack, finishing all three.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbFO-pw4gAM>

"I think... that's the last of them?" Kasumi asked.

"Should be." Akira responded.

"I genuinely have no clue what just happened, but I take it you're okay?" Futaba asked.

"I'm fine, it was just another Persona user." Akira answered.

"Wait, what!? Another Persona user!?" Makoto responded.

"It's a long story..." Morgana responded.

"Wait-bad news! Enemy backups headed your way! You need to book it, right now!" Futaba warned.

"Please go. I'm going to make it harder for them to track you down." Kasumi insisted. "...You still have something you need to do as a phantom thief, right?"

"Yes!" Akira answered.

Kasumi turned away. "Then I won't stop you. Since I'm not a member of the Phantom Thiveves, I'm in no position to interfere." She said then leaped up. "However... please don't forget the promise we made, okay?" She says before leaping away completely.

"What part of I can't promise that does she not understand...?" Akira said to himself.

"Joker, you need to get outta there! Go go go!" Futaba yelled. "Go up the stairs at the end of the path! Just a little more, so hang in there!"

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WmP8wlb9svE>

Akira took off up the stairway. He then took speak of the hallway, there was no one there. He then makes his way forward to see a window with a light. Takes a peak through it to see they're not facing his direction.

"He's not alone! Find them and kill them all!" The security chief ordered.

Akira ran passed, making his way up more stairways, until reaching a hallway with a door having a exit sign above it. He gets through the door to find himself at another balcony, with guests all over the place.

"Something wrong? The exit should be up ahead." Futaba said..

Akira looks up to see a window. "Through there...?" He asked.

"Nah...! That's just how it is." Futaba said. "After that commotion, the bottom floor's-"

"-completely closed off. Hey, can you make it!?" Makoto asked.

"Over there!" An Agent yelled. There's nowhere to run!"

Akira then jumped on to the balcony railing and ran among it. Until he was at the centre in front of the window. Guns aimed at him. "See ya!" Then made a leap for it. Causing guests to scream.

"Hmp. What a showoff." Futaba said.

"You're so reckless, you know that?" Ann commented.

"I'm not gonna deny that." Akira responded as he continued falling. He lands and makes a backward roll. He stand ups to be met with lights shinning on him. He tries to shield his eyes.

-/-

"Enemies, here!?" Futaba said.

"What's wrong!?" Ryuji asked.

"These readings... It can't be!" Futaba reacted.

"What happened!?" Ryuji asked.

"An ambush!?" Makoto asked.

"Joker, can you handle this!?" Morgana asked.

"Joker!" Yusuke yelled.

"Oh no!" Haru said.

Makoto and Akechi ran along a balcony to find him.

"Capture him!" A Police officer yelled.

<https://youtu.be/Z6HX6NdBuAo?t=79>

"Let's go! Go! Go! Go!" Another officer yelled.

Akira ran off despite having lights on him and being chased.

Akira leaped to a ladder, and climbed up on it. And pulled a smug as he looked back. He reached to top of it to see guns aimed at him.

-/-

Akira gasped in reaction.

One of the policemen held his gun up. Akira's jaw dropped before he could make a move and got hit in the face with the gun.

"JOKER!" Makoto and Akechi yelled.

Akira lost his grip and fell to the ground with the group of officers pinning him down.

"Stop struggling! Suspect suscured!" An officer yelled.

A chief then came up towards him. "Didn't expect to find some kid." He kneels down. "You have your teammate to thank for this." Then pulls his head up by the hair. "You were sold out." Then drops his head.

Officers continues to pin him down as they get an arm out. "Suspect confirmed! Cuff him!"

Akira grunts as the hand cuffs get on his wrists.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8p7utuOjF-Y>

"Queen! We need to go! Before we get caught ourselves!" Akechi said. Then runs off.

"...Joker. Come back to me safe." Makoto said to herself. She kissed her hand and blew the kiss away, then makes the escape herself.

Makoto and Akechi get back with the rest of the Thieves.

"Where's Joker!?" Ann asked.

"They got him..." Makoto responded.

"I hate to say it but we'll need to break him out another day!" Akechi said.

Shadows then appeared in their way. "Robin Hood!" Akechi called. He used Mamudoon to get them out of their path.

"Crow! Are you crazy!?" Haru reacted. "They'll catch us too if you use your power like that.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm holding them off!" Akechi bursted. Shadows then came out from the entrance. "Manifest!" Akechi called Robin Hood again. Used Mahamaon. "Stop standing around and go!"

"...Let's go everyone." Makoto ordered. The Phantom Thieves then left the Metaverse, Leaving Akira and Akechi behind.

-/-

Niijima Residence

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=krtgiMY4wHI>

Makoto returned to the apartment, quickly locking the door. She took her boots off and made her way to the sofa. With her bag next to her.

"Oh, Jesus Christ..." Makoto said. She had her hands to her face.

Morgana pops his head out of the bag. "Makoto, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just trying to keep my emotions in place." Makoto responded. "Things haven't been nice to me this month."

"Yeah, there was that world beyond Mementos, the thing with Akira's family, your incidences from Wednesday, last night, having to fight your sister's shadow. And now this." Morgana listed out. "Did I leave anything out?"

"About that... Tomorrow's the anniversary of my father's death..." Makoto added.

"This month really is hitting you hard." Morgana responded. "Anyway, let's check on the others."

Makoto then started a conversation in the back-up group chat.

**Me**

"Has everyone returned home safe?"

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"I haven't had any issues."

**Ann Takamaki**

"No one followed me."

**Futaba** **Sakura**

"All fine here. No one's came to Sojiro's door at all."

**Haru Okumura**

"I'm okay..."

**Ann Takamaki**

"Hold on, where's Ryuji?"

**Futaba Sakura**

"Did he seriously go back for Akira!?"

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Sorry 'bout the wait, my mom just scolded me for being out so late."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"Thankfully he didn't, that would've jeopardised our plan."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"You wanna say that again!?"

**Haru Okumura**

"At least it's all going to plan, that's a start."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"But question is, what did the cognitive version of the interrogation room have to do with it?"

"Oh yeah, Futaba said to me that's where the app comes in..." Morgana said.

**Me**

"Morgana said that's when the app comes to play."

**Me**

"Speaking of which, what kind of app is it, Futaba?"

**Futaba Sakura**

"It's a remote app. I plan to use the Nav remotely when it's in Akechi's site."

**Ann Takamaki**

"It's unfortunate we had to fake taking the treasure."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Yeah, it's Makoto's sister we're talking about here too."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Sorry we couldn't change her heart, Makoto."

**Me**

"It's fine... All I know now is that my sister is saved."

**Me**

"I guess she'll remain the same even after Futaba get's Akira to escape death..."

**Haru Okumura**

"Mako-chan..."

Makoto puts her phone away and releases a big sigh.

"It'll be fine, I guarantee it." Morgana said.

"That's not the point..." Makoto responded.

"Oh... right..." Morgana said. "Um... Can I ask you something...?"

"Hm?" Makoto responded.

-/-

"Am I going to have to sleep on a towel again?" Morgana asked.


	42. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira got captured by the police after attempting to escape Sae's Palace. Drugged and Brutally beat, escaping death was still less than favourable. Akira had to make it out alive, not just for his sake. But for the sake of his family, the country, his acquaintances, his friends/teammates. Especially Makoto...

Saturday 11/19 - Interrogation Room - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6gxnnEkP4Q>

Akira was unconscious, sat down with his hands behind his back, handcuffed. With drug needles around him.

The Callous Detective approached. "Guess the drug was too strong... Wake him up."

Water splashed over Akira's body, he started to look around where he maybe located. Too find himself surrounded my men in suits.

"No dozing off." The Callous Detective said. Akira started to come around and started to struggle to find himself with his hands behind the chair handcuffed. "You still don't get it, do ya? Give it up!" He aggressively kicked the chair.

"Nngh... *cough*" Akira reacted as he got kicked off it.

The Callous Detective planted his foot on his head. "Come on, cooperate. Or what, you want another shot?"

Akira tried to face him but then instead faced the camera.

The Callous Detective then looked at it. "Huh? What about the camera? Are you thinking it can be used as video evidence?" He said as he picked Akira's head up by the hair.

"Of course not..." Akira responded aggressively.

"So you're not that dumb. Which is good, 'cause we get to take as much time as we NEED!" The Callous Deceive said as he slammed his head down and kicked him in the stomach.

"*cough* Nngh! "wheeze*" Akira reacted.

The Callous Detective then grabbed the clipboard from another detective. "Obstruction of justice, blackmail, defamation, possession of weapons... Manslaughter too, yeah? Talk about the works." He listed. "To think that all those crimes were led by a punk like this... And you seemed to be enjoying every second of it... Huh?"

Akira looked at him. "I was... enjoying it...? Everything's hazy... I can't remember..." He said in his head.

"...You should know your place." The Callous Detective said. He shifted his head, ordering him to release the cuffs.

Akira then got forcefully sat up by the two other detectives. Akira put his left hand on his right wrist. The Callous Detective approached him again.

"Sign here. It's a confession under your name." The Callous Detective said.

Akira agreed to do it to avoid getting beaten more. "I understand..." He responded. And takes the clipboard out of his hand.

The Callous Detective pulls out a pen and shoves it to Akira's chest. "Don't expect to walk out of here in one piece. We're going to make you understand... One must take full responsibility for their actions..."

Akira then takes the pen and signs his name on the paper. Then hands it back to one off the other detectives.

Sunday 11/20 - Interrogation Room - Daytime

Sae walks down the hallway, to be then stoped by one of the Detective's from Akira's Interrogation Room. "Excuse me, but this area's off-"

"I'm Niijima from the Public Prosecutor's Office." Sae interrupts.

"The Prosecutor's Office? What business do you have here?" The Detective questioned.

"Just let me through; it's urgent. There's something I need to confirm with the suspect." Sae responded.

"Niijima-san, I believe this case is no longer in your jurisdiction. Besides-" The Detective said.

Sae turns around as an Older Detective comes by. "Are you Prosecutor Sae Niijima? I just got off the phone with your director. Hurry and get it over with. To be frank, you're being an inconvenience."

Sae's phone rings, she picks up to answer. "*sigh* I thought I ordered you to stand by." The SIU Director said.

"I'm responsible fo this case, yet I'm not even being allowed an interrogation!?" Sae bursted.

"I'm calling because I knew you'd bring it up." The SIU Director responded.

"I will not be convinced unless I confirm it for myself. This is MY case." Sae said.

"*sigh* Good luck to you then. I won't be expecting much though..." The SIU Director said. Sae then hangs up.

"Ah, Prosecutor. I forgot to mention something important. Your time will be cut short. We can't permit you to talk with him for long." The Older Detective said.

Sae frowned in science in response.

"It's for your own sake. His methods are unknown. After all, we don't even know if it's safe to simply meet and speak with him." The Older Detective said.

"...I understand." Sae responded and enters the room.

Akira looks up as the door closes behind Sae. "...I didn't expect it'd be you." She said as she approached the desk and laid her documents down. "You'll be answering my questions this time."

Sae raised a hand at him, Akira reacts by hold his head up by his hand. Sae stops moving her hand, to turn her head right to see drug needles. on the floor.

"Those bastards..." Sae turns back to Akira. "Can you hear me? It seems you've been through a lot. Almost anything can happen here... and I can't stop them." She said. "That's why I need you to answer me honestly. I don't have much time either."

"What was your objective? Why did you cause such a major incident?" Sae pelted with questions. "I didn't think it was a prank from the get-go, but I couldn't assemble a case for prosecution. It's because I couldn't figure out the method behind it."

"Of course you couldn't..." Akira responded.

"True. There's no way I could be convince of such a... "world" just by reading the reports." Sae said. "It seems you're coherent. When and where did you find out about that world? How is it even possible to steal another's heart? Now, tell me your account of everything. ...Start from the very beginning."

-/-

Velvet Room

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_Fc3PxsXzE>

"Well one on making it this far, Inmate." Caroline complimented.

"Now that you have traversed your long, perilous recollection, you truly have entered the present..." Justine added.

"The effects of that drug are gonna wear off soon." Caroline said. "This is your golden opportunity. You must grasp the truth that will save you from the brink of ruin."

"The evil influence who wishes you dead is fast approaching." Justine warned.

"It you want to win this unreasonable game..." Caroline said.

"If you wish to take back your stolen future..." Justine said.

"Recall the bonds you formed with your allies... And grasp the truth that will save you from the brink of ruin." Caroline & Justine said.

Igor chuckled as he witnessed the site.

-/-

Interrogation Room

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6gxnnEkP4Q>

"...I See. So that's what led to your ending up here. What a disappointing end to the hero of justice." Sae said. "I still believe it... but I now have a general idea of the methods you used for your crimes. There's much more I'd like to ask, but my allotted time is nearly up..."

"I do have a suggestion though. ...Care to strike a deal?" Sae insisted. "If you cooperate with me, I'll consider lightening your sentence."

"What do you want?" Akira responded sheepishly.

"I have a responsibility to solve this case. I will win, even if it means broking a deal with you. Your operation was leaked, and you failed to change to change my heart. There's no point in being obstinate now." Sae said. "You've corrupted the order of this country and caused an uprising against its very existence. You'll most likely be given life inprisonment or the death penalty... Unless you accept my proposal."

Sae then says. "Going forward, I will read a list of people who are closest to you and this case. Tell me honestly whether or not the following are involved with the Phantom Thieves...

* First, the friend who you've been with since the day you transferred to Shujin-Ryuji Sakamoto.

* One of the victims of the Kamoshida case-Ann Takamaki.

* Ichiryusai Madarame's pupil-Yusuke Kitagawa.

* The daughter of Wakaba Isshiki-Futaba Sakura.

* The heiress to the Okumura Foods legacy and daughter of its CEO-Haru Okumura.

And... the frequently-probing student council president of Shujin Academy-Makoto Niijima." Sae read out, with Makoto's name in a tone that sounded like she didn't want to read out.

Akira looked away as he felt guilt that Sae had to read out Makoto's name the way she did.

"Those are your accomplices in the Phantom Thieves case, are they not?" Sae questioned.

That question got Akira's attention. "No." He responded.

"So you won't sell out your friends... Then let me change the question. ...I find it hard to believe that high schoolers could have pulled off these crimes by themselves. Were there not others out side of your direct group who encouraged your crimes or lent their aid?" Sae asked. "Not to repeat myself, but remember that your life will b forfeit if your sentence is not lightened. ...You had the cooperation of people outside your group, did you not? Can you tell me about them?"

"There were no such people." Akira responded.

"...I see. So you won't speak a word about either your team-mates or your collaborators? Do you even understand the position that you're in?" Sae asked. "...Let's discuss one other person-Goro Akechi. There are reports that he was acting alongside the Phantom Thieves as well. Might he be a part of your team too?"

"Nope. Not Akechi. That's impossible." Akira responded.

"So Goro Akechi wasn't one of you. Very well..." Sae said. "...So be it. you clearly have no intention of bargaining with me."

"That's right." Akira responded.

"Even now, you're still acting as though you're a hero of justice? Your teammate have sacrificed you in order to escape, yet you wish to defend their honor? Why won't you talk about them?" Sae bursted.

"It's a dirty tactic." Akira answered.

Sae stood up with hands on the desk. "Don't be ridiculous! You're the one suspected of foul crimes!"

"You call this justice?" Akira called out.

"...Justice?" Sae then slams her hand of the desk. "...Then tell me! What is this "justice" you speak of?"

"Not forgiving criminals." Akira answered.

"Not forgiving criminals? That's our job!" Sae bursted. "*sigh* You continue to stand firm... Are you implying that we have no evidence on you? ...You're right-we have nothing. and it doesn't;t help that your story sounds like a fairy tale!"

"But many people have fallen victim to this! We need to learn the truth." Sae continued. "The truth, huh? I don't even know what's right anymore. And it's all due to your strange story!"

"Are you leaving it here?" Akira asked.

"After all this, you're still-" Sae bursted.

"The drug is starting to wear off..." Akira said in his head.

"Are you listening? The side effects of the truth serum should be wearing ogg. I won't be deceived by such poor act." Sae said.

""I won't be deceived"... I feel like... I'm forgetting something important..." Akira said in his head.

"Hey. ...Can you hear me? It seems your mind is clearing up... But unfortunately... my time has run out..." Sae said. "Although I find your story to be quite interesting, I won't be able to speak with you any longer."

"You're giving up?" Akira asked.

"...Huh? What are you getting at? ...That's right. No matter the results of this case, I won't be receiving credit." Sae said. "I even had to call in a large favor just to conduct this interrogation..."

""Interrogation" room..." Akira wondered in his head. "That's right... If I remember..."

"Hey... Hey, are you listening? ...Our time's up. We're done talking here. ...Goodbye." Sae said.

"Is this what you planned?" Akira asked.

"Planned? Why are you saying such odd things?" Sae asked. "Anyhow... there's one last thing I want to ask you. There's something that's been bothering me for some time now." She started. "Recently I was removed from my post as head of this investigation and was told to remain on standby."

"So I heard..." Akira responded.

"A short while later, I received word you were caught in the act... within some bizarre phenomenon. ...But that was all I was told. You were told someone sold you out, correct? If that's true, who could it have been? Don't you have any idea?" Sae asked.

""Sold out"... That's right... There's something I need to do..." Akira said in his head.

"What's wrong? Might you have an idea as to who sold you out?" Sae asked.

"I'm starting to remember." Akira responded.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TBKA75H1h8>

"What do you recall!?" Sae then slammed her fist on the desk. "If you know something, you must tell me! I won't allow things to end like this!"

"That right there..." Akira said as he shifted his head.

"Do you mean this phone? It's yours, isn't it? I've been told the lock on it is quite complicated. But, it's only a matter of time until it's cracked." Sae said. "What's so important about this smart phone? Are you going to unlock it and show me the data?"

"That's not it..." Akira responded.

"Then what are you trying to get at here? And what about this smartphone?" Sae asked.

"Show it to the true culprit." Akira explained.

"The true culprit!?" Sae asked.

Akira then started to recall what Akechi said from Futaba's recording. "We could say he stole the guard's gun and committed suicide during his imprisonment... How about that? Public security questioning will occur on the first day... and with that room, my task will be simple. And thus, the dangerous criminal responsible for the mass mental shutdowns shall end his own life."

Sae slammed her hands on the desk once more. "Please! I need you to be clear with me! Who I supposed to show this to?"

"Not a teammate." Akira answered.

"Not a teammate?" Sae then realised who Akira was talking about. "My god... ...You're referring to him, aren't you?"

"You need to trust me..." Akira responded.

"*sigh* What are you plotting? I can't even begin to fathom it." Sae said.

Knocking then came from the door.

"...But it appears my time is up. This is as far our conversation can go. This will be my last involvement with this case..." Sae said. "Heh... ...Very well. I've listened to your whole story, so I may as well play along to the end. And that honest look in your eyes... I used to view the world the same way too, once."

"I'll place my bet on you. I just need to show him the phone, right?" Sae asked.

"Yes..." Akira said, then says in his head. "I feel as if Sae-san finally understands me..."

More knocking came from the door.

"I'll be going now." Sae said. She packed up her documents and snuck Akira's phone into her pocket. She then starts to leave the room. "What good will this do though?"

-/-

As soon as the door closes, Akira tries to sit up straight. "*sigh* It's almost time..." He said to himself.

Police Station

Sae leaves from the elevator, and Akechi was walking forward.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8p7utuOjF-Y>

"Akechi-kun!? Wh-Why are you here?" Sae asked.

"Why do you seem so surprised?" Akechi responded.

"I needed my director to step in to get access and I was directly responsible for this case. How did you get approval?" Sae asked.

"For the same reason you did. I am heading up the invention team, after all. It's only natural I'd have the right to interrogate our culprit as well, don't you think?" Akechi responded.

"They assigned you command!?" Sae responded in shock.

"...That was a joke, of course. I'm merely here to assist with the public security interrogation. I am surprised it's this far underground though... There aren't any others incarcerated here, yes?" Akechi asked. "Nobody would ever lone if things got a little violent..."

"If I remember correctly... didn't you say there was another culprit besides the Phantom Thieves?" Sae asked.

"That was but a lie I spread to set them up. Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot I had decided you too, Sae-san." Akechi added. "After all, if you wish to trick your enemies, you must first trick your allies."

"...So it was you. You're the one who sold out the Phantom Thieves." Sae commented.

Sae then thought back to the interrogation. "I need you to be clear with me! Who I supposed to show this to?"

"Not a teammate." Akira answered.

"Not a teammate?" Sae then realised who Akira was talking about. "My god... ...You're referring to him, aren't you?"

"Is there a problem?" Akechi asked.

Sae then pulls out Akira's phone. "Akechi-kun... Does this phone look familiar to you?"

"Hm? Excuse me?" Akechi responded. "What is this phone?"

"It belonged to the leader of the Phantom Thieves. I believe you'll need it for your invention." Sae said.

"Not personally. I was acting alongside the Phantom Thieves myself, remember?" Akechi responded.

"True. This is undoubtedly a great accomplishment. Good luck in there." Sae said. She then walks off. She walked down the hallway until she turned to a corner. And rested her back on the wall.

-/-

Akira's phone rings, Sae's then pulls it back out of her pocket. "What was all about, showing him this phone?" She wondered. A strange screen came on display on the phone. "...The Phantom Thief Alibaba? Who is this?"

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TBKA75H1h8>

"I am Alibaba, a member of the Phantom Thieves. I inquire as to your justice, Sae Niijima." Alibaba's voice came out.

Sae looked at it in shook. "how do they know I have this?" She asked herself.

Alibaba's voice continues. "Goro Akechi is evil. He didn't come to interrogate the captured phantom thief... He came to kill him."

A recording then played on Akira's phone. "We could say he stole the guard's gun and committed suicide during his imprisonment... How about that? Yes, the guard will be one of ours. We'll have to eliminate him after to destroy the evidence though..." It was Akechi's voice alright.

Sae then started to make her way back to the interrogation room. Akira's phone goes off again. "Don't trust the guard, either. He's an accomplice as well. Now then, I'll tell you detailed steps to take. You must save Akira Kurusu." Alibaba's voice said.

"You want me to... save Akira?" Sae wondered. She walking to the elevator. "Nnh..." She reacted as if she had a sensitive headache. Then continued to walk towards the elevator.

Interrogation Room

Akira still sitting in the same position, Akechi hasn't came in... He started to wonder if he was either late or the plan is actually working.

"What it it?" He could hear Sae's voice.

"U-Um, nothing..." The Interrogation Room Guard stuttered. "Anyway, what brings you here? I though you were done with your business..."

"...Did anyone else stop by?" Sae asked. "Nobody?"

The Interrogation Room Guard got more stutterry. "Th-There'd be no reason for anyone else to come down here!

Sae pulls out Akira's phone once again. "So it's all true..."

"O-Of course it's true! Is something the matter?" The Interrogation Room Guard asked.

"It's Akechi-kun. He had to take a sudden call, so he won't be able to make it down today." Sae lied.

Akira smirked as the plan worked, he just wanted to say to Makoto he told her so.

"...Huh?" The Interrogation Room Guard responded. He could still hear their voices.

"...I've been asked to handle things instead." Sae continues to lie.

"Y-You? But..." The Interrogation Room Guard responded, he thinks she is on to him.

Sae then gave him an intimating stare. "You know... if you stay here, they'll likely get rid of you to eliminate any evidence. I suggest you go into hiding at once if you value your life." She warned.

"Y-Yes, ma'am..." The Interrogation Room Guard responded.

"And don't say a word of what transpired here. Trust nobody. Forget this ever happened." Sae said.

The Interrogation Room Guard then walks off. Sae then enters the room herself.

"...I thought your time was up?" Akira said.

"I see why you gave me your phone now, anyway that's not important. I have to get you out of here!" Sae said. "Can you walk?"

Akira shoved his chair back and started to stand, but couldn't because of his back.

Sae ran toward him, got on his right hand side and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. And got her left hand around his waist. Using her own strength, she helped him back up. "Come on, let's get you out of here." She said.

-/-

Police Station Parking Lot

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

Sae took Akira out of the station through the emergency exit, and made their way around the building. Sae's car was thankfully close by so she didn't have to worry about standing out. She got the keys out of her handbag and unlocked the car, and helped Akira into the front seat. Then puts the car's window blinds up to help hide him.

"I'm going back in to get your belongings, I'll be back soon." Sae closed Akira's door and locked the car. She went through the emergency exit again.

Evidence Room

Sae pulled up a hatch above her, it was difficult to push because, A. The route is used for an emergency exit. B. A rug was on top of it. C. She doesn't even have a pass to get through the proper entrance. She walked into a small area where there weren't any folders around. She grabbed Akira's school bag, and as she was leaving, she heard a light clunk.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ED7kzAmnAY>

Alerted by it Sae looked back, to see a foldable photo frame. She walks towards it, picks it up, and opened it. In the frame, Sae saw two photos with Makoto. Right side having her alone holding up white sunglasses, wearing a blue dress with string covering the top of her breasts along with a fabric black button-up coat. While on left had both Akira and Makoto, their bodies are in a tilted angle. Akira had his right arm around Makoto's waist. Her left hand on Akira's left shoulder. Akira's left and Makoto's right hands are then holding the other. The background had a balcony view of a city with pure green leaves wrapped around the pillars. There was also a table with two chairs, with them both standing between a chair and the table on the left side.

"Makoto look's happy in this photo... To think I thought it was because she was doing well with her studies..." Sae said in her head. "What was I doing before she got involved with Kurusu-kun...?" She put the frame in her pocket then proceeded to return to Akira.

-/-

Police Station Parking Lot

Sae returned to her car, she put Akira's belongs in the back seat. "Um, can you unlock your phone for me, Kurusu-kun? I need to tell your guardian about what's going on."

Akira gets the phone back from Sae and unlocked it, then started the call with Sojiro before passing back to Sae.

Sojiro picked up, before Sae could speak she was met with yelling through Akira's phone.

"Akira! Where the hell are you!? Do you have any idea how long you've been gone for!?" Sojiro bursted.

"Could you not yell like that, Sakura-san? This is Niijima by the way..." Sae responded.

"Niijima!? What the hell do you want!? Why do you have Akira's phone!?" Sojiro bursted demanding answers.

"I'm calling through his phone to let you know he's with me, he actually almost got assassinated." Sae explained.

"Wh-What!?" Sojiro responded in shock.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwDH_QALISg>

"So I'm telling you for his safety, he won't be back till tomorrow." Sae said. "I plan on putting him into hiding at a motel first."

"Is there anything I can do from there?" Sojiro asked.

"Tell his school he has gone home for family reasons tomorrow." Sae instructed. "I'll bring him back in the afternoon where you'll keep him safe."

"Anything else?" Sojiro asked.

"I can't have friends know he is alive yet, I'll tell my sister to have them gathered at Leblanc tomorrow night."

"In that case, I'll make it work from there. I'll see you later then..." Sojiro responded.

Sae puts the phone away, puts down the window blinds. Starts her cars then backs up. And quickly leaves the Station.

Shibuya Motel - Afternoon

Sae helped Akira up the stairs, once they made it to the top. Akira was fine to walk on his own. Sae got out the key and opened the Motel Room. Akira sat himself down to one of the beds.

"I thought you'd be starving, not exactly the healthiest meal but it should do fine." Sae said then passed a burger and a drink that the motel is offering to Akira. "Oh, and... I thought you'd might like this back too..." She was holding the photo frame in front of Akira.

"...Thank you." Akira responded.

"Now don't draw attention to yourself and don't contact the others for the time being. I'll come get you tomorrow afternoon." Sae said. She then leaves the room and locks the door.

Akira opens his frame. Glad to have revived it back. He couldn't help but take a look at Makoto's face.

-/-

Niijima Residence - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ED7kzAmnAY>

Makoto stared at her frame, she rose her head when she heard the apartment door unlock.

"I'm home..." Sae said.

"Sis!" Makoto reacted. She got up from the couch and ran up to Sae to hug her tight. Tears came out from her eyes.

Sae reacted by hugging her back. "Why're you so jumpy for?"

Makoto looked up at her older sister. "I was worried sick. I thought you would've had a mental shutdown...!"

"So I heard..." Sae responded. "Anyways, I there's something I want to talk to you about. And I want your full honesty."

Makoto already knew what it was about, there was no point in avoiding it. "Okay..."

When Makoto and Sae were walking back into the living room, Morgana was laying down on a towel.

"Makoto, why is there a cat here? I thought I was clear why you couldn't even have a dog here!" Sae said. "Anyway that's not what we're going to be decussing about."

Makoto then gave her side of the story about the Phantom Thieves deal.

"Well, that sounds like everything Kurusu-san said to me. And if it's you of all people telling this stuff about Akechi-kun..." Sae responded.

"Yes..." Makoto said. "Um, about Akira-kun..."

"You want to know if he's okay... I'd rather you see for yourself tomorrow." Sae responded.

"...Okay." Makoto said.

"Anyway, don't worry about cooking tonight." Sae said, she got up and made her way to the kitchen.

"She want's you to see for yourself? What is that supposed to mean?" Morgana wondered.

"I guess I should update everyone then." Makoto then started a conversation in the original group chat since now Akechi removed himself.

**Me**

"Sis is home, but she hasn't told me anything about Akira."

**Me**

"Do you have any clue, Futaba?"

**Futaba Sakura**

"I don't know what happened after she got Akira out, I went straight to the bathroom afterwards."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Are you for real!?"

**Ann Takamaki**

"Could you see if Boss knows anything about this."

**Futaba Sakura**

"I'll see right now!"

**Haru Okumura**

"That would be great."

**Yusuke** **Kitagawa**

"What about your sister, Makoto?"

**Me**

"She's now aware that I'm a Phantom Thief, and the deal with Akechi."

**Haru Okumura**

"But are you fine? She isn't planning on turning you in is she?"

**Me**

"No, she isn't. She actually smiled every now and then."

**Me**

"It's as if she had a change of heart!"

**Ann Takamaki**

"Wait, what!? We didn't take her treasure though."

**Futaba Sakura**

"I just spoke with Sojiro."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Annnnnnd...?"

**Futaba Sakura**

"He said something like "See for yourself tomorrow"..."

"Oh, Makoto!" Sae said.

"Yes." Makoto responded.

"Tell your friends to meet at Leblanc tomorrow." Sae said.

"Okay...?" Makoto responded.

**Me**

"Sis just told me to tell you all to meet at Leblanc tomorrow."

**Yusuke** **Kitagawa**

"I guess that might have something to do with it."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Let's all meet during the evening then, yeah?"

**Me**

"See you all then..."

-/-

Velvet Room

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_Fc3PxsXzE>

Akira was asleep on a prison bed, woken up to find himself in the velvet room. He gets up to walk towards the door.

"...It would seem as though you have been killed. But why were you killed? Why did you have to die?" Igor said. "Do you remember? It seems you forgot an important fact while your consciousness was hazy."

"I thought as much..." Akira responded.

"Indeed... Your "death" was a necessity for your escape from certain doom. What a tremendous plan." Igor praised. "How might you be capable of executing such a feat? Well then, let us rouse the memories which are missing..."

Akira then slowly recalled the Akechi's confrontation, Futaba's suggestion, and all the planning.

"It seems you finally remember... This "game is not over yet. There are still thing that must be done." Igor said.

-/-


	43. Long live the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sae successfully saved Akira from being assassinated by the rat, Goro Akechi. Futaba knowing the plan has likely succeeded. None of the Phantom Thieves know fully if their leader has survived at all. They're about to find out when they arrive to Leblanc.

Monday 11/21 Shibuya Motel - Afternoon

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=45UT3jH6UEk>

Akira started to write a new entry into his journal. " _Things with the Phantom Thieves haven't gone too stable after the Okumura_ _incident. I was just lucky to have survived the assassination Akechi tried to pull. I'm especially worried about Makoto. This wasn't a good month for her, her emotions were all over the place and the anniversary of her father's death was yesterday too. As far from the group chats, seems like neither Sojiro or Sae-san have even told them I'm alive. But they won't have to worry once I show up to Leblanc._ "

As soon as Akira puts his journal away, he gets a message from Sae.

**Sae Niijima**

"Just checking if you're still with me."

**Sae Niijima**

"No one came to your motel room, did they?"

**Me**

"No issues here."

**Sae Niijima**

"Good, I'm coming to get you now."

**Sae Niijima**

"I'm two streets away, get yourself ready to leave."

After School

Sae lead Akira to a taxi, she returned the motel key while he was getting in.

Sae returned in got in the right hand side of the back seat of the taxi. "Take us to Cafe Leblanc." She told the driver.

The taxi started to leave the motel. They ran into a red light pretty quickly.

"I'm exhausted... It feels like my consciousness is about to fade away..." Akira said in his head.

"...Hey, are you all right? Don't fall asleep until we reach our destination." Sae said. "...Are you listening?"

"Could this be the effect of the drug wearing off?" Akira wondered in his head. "The memories I thought were gone are starting to come back..."

Inaba Therapeutic Office

Shiro is just watching the TV in his office, as he was getting gains with his left arm alone. He was watching the report about the Phantom Thieves.

"He's just a high-school student. How do you think he was contacting the others?"

"The police here can search any online communications. His accomplices may slip up evenly."

"Still it seems the Phantom Thieves most resent targets have gone cold toes, actual harm has been done here."

"Even the lack of physical violence their method is still a mystery. Regardless the police have started looking into attempted murder charges."

"They've changed my mother's heart recently, screw off." Shiro reacted.

"Kurusu-san..." The Receptionist came in.

"Yes?" Shiro responded.

"Your cousin has came in..." She informed.

"Bring him in." Shiro said.

"Hi, Shiro." Inosuke said.

"Hey..." Shiro responded.

Inosuke looks up at the screen. "Can we just leave?"

"We'll leave after this news report." Shiro said.

Shujin Faculty Office - Meanwhile

"You never turned it in? That's quite the surprise." A Male Teacher said. "I thought I lost it this whole time! Hahahaha!"

"I'm sorry..." Makoto responded.

"Well, your grades are excellent, AND you're student council president. I'm sure you'll be admitted anywhere you apply." The Male Teacher said. "That one Phantom Thief should have followed your example." He then turns to open his book. "You hear? It seems he was caught. Some high schooler. I wonder why he turned to a life of crime."

"...Yeah. ...right." Makoto responded.

Inaba Therapeutic Office - Meanwhile

The news continues. "We also received information that the young man was placed on probation for assault."

Shiro stops lifting his dumbbell. That sentence caught his attention. "...What?"

"Because of his previous record, he had to leave his hometown Perhaps his motive lies there."

"Could it really be? No, it can't..." Shiro said.

"Shiro...?" Inosuke responded.

"Hm...?" Shiro looks at his young cousin.

"Is something wrong...?" Inosuke asked.

"They saying a young man that was on probation for assault is the leader of the Phantom Thieves, I started thinking they might be referring to Akira." Shiro said.

"You think Akira is the Phantom Thieves' leader?" Inosuke asked.

"I'm hoping it's not the case, it's only really going to give our family more trouble." Shiro answered.

-/-

"We have breaking news. The young man being held in custody has committed suicide. The police have confirmed his death overtime details have not been released."

"What!?" Shiro reacted, he dropped his dumbbell in the process. And leaned forward from his desk.

Cafe Leblanc - Meanwhile

"To repeat, the suspect has committed suicide while in custody. This station will continue to report any further updates as they arrive."

"*gasp* Oh god..." Sojiro reacted. "Why'd you do it, kid? ...Why?"

"It will be difficult to uncover his methods now. Perhaps that's why he decided to take this course of action."

Right afterwards, Leblanc's bell went off as the door open. It was Sae with Akira. Sojiro turns to see the duo.

"Oh, thank god." Sojiro reacted.

"Did we come at bad time?" Sae asked.

"No, that's not it. This report almost gave me a heart attack." Sojiro responded. "Honestly, Akira. The stunts you pull."

"...I'm sorry." Akira said.

"Well, anyway. Come with me..." Sojiro said.

Shujin Hallway

Papers and folders were dropped to the floor. "*gasp* It can't be..." Makoto reacted.

Cemetery - Evening

Makoto walked along the field of graves, she made a stop at a curtain one.

Morgana popes his head out. "Why are we at a cemetery, shouldn't we be at Leblanc?" He asked.

Makoto placed her bag to the ground, she walked off the grave she was looking at.

"Makoto?" Morgana tried to get her attention as she was walking off.

Makoto stopped as she stood before a tombstone, it read:

"Here lies,

Akihiko Niijima

May 30th 1960 - November 20th 2012

Friend, Husband, Father."

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGFZHBK2lTs>

Makoto started speaking. "Hey, Dad. Sorry I didn't come yesterday... incase if you couldn't tell already, it had to do with my boyfriend, and Sis too." She shook her head. "Is that really an excuse not to have come yesterday though...?"

"If I really wanted too, I really never want to come back here. Solely because that pain comes back when ever I do." Makoto continued.

Makoto focused back on the tomb stone. "What is my problem?"

"I literally lost you while you risked your life on that line of duty. You've said to me that you're not going anywhere, and then look what happened!" Makoto said. "I started out going after the Phantom Thieves, just because I was used to living up to expectations... Akira could be dead at the moment for all I know, and he said the exact same thing that started to tear me apart in the first place."

Makoto continues. "Even if Sis still went ahead on that investigation, I already lost you. How am supposed to go on if I lost either Sis or Akira too..." Makoto dropped to her knees. "I joined the Phantom Thieves so I would heal Sis' heart. And because their sense of justice reminded me of yours." She now that the top of the tomb stone gripped. "And I've fallen in love with their leader, who has his fair share of issues that have been going on for generations. He'd has shown me must more to live life then having a book up to up face..." Tears then went loose in Makoto's eyes. "I wouldn't be who am today if it wasn't for him."

"I'd rather be dead myself if he already is, so how? How can I go on without him!?" Makoto's right hand curled into a fist and started slamming the tombstone. "Auuuuuuuurrrrrrg! Ow my hand..." She focused on the tomb stone after releasing what she did. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Makoto continues to mourn. "I had come to visit you, but all I did was take my problems on your grave..."

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=krtgiMY4wHI>

Makoto stood up. "You're right, I don't know that yet. And crying about it isn't going to bring you back either..." She turns away and wipes the tears. "If anything, I'd let my dream as police commissioner go in vane if I don't at least finish what we've started. If anything, there is something I still need to do as a Phantom Thief."

Makoto takes two steps and turns her head on the grave. "I won't let you down, Dad. I'll make you proud! Goodbye..." She said. Makoto then walks off the pick up her bag, then noticed the weight difference. Morgana wasn't in there.

Morgana was starring at a different grave. "Morgana, we're leaving!" Makoto said to him she lowered her bag.

"Oh, right. Sorry..." Morgana sprinted to Makoto's bag and hopped in. Makoto put the strap back over her shoulder once Morgana was in.

The grave Morgana was looking at had written:

"Here lies

****** Yoshizawa

March 25th 2001 to April 6th 2016

Sister, Friend."

Makoto passed the cemetery gates, to see she got a text from Ryuji.

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Yo, Makoto. Where ya at?"

**Me**

"I had to do a errand, Morgana and I are heading to Leblanc now."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"'Kay, I'll let the others know for ya."

-/-

Cafe Leblanc

Sojiro was focused on the Cafe's TV.

"...Ever since the death of their teenage leader, the Phantom Thieves have fallen silent." The Newscaster said. "however, the police intend on continuing the investigation until the case is fully solved."

The cafe's door opened, with Sae coming in. "I'm sorry I'm late. I had to finish a few things at work. Where are they?"

"Waiting upstairs. Go tell them to come on down. I'm gonna fetch him." Sojiro responded.

Sae got the Phantom Thieves downstairs waiting for Akira.

"You're... her sister, correct?" Haru asked.

"Makoto told me everything." Sae then, then looks at Futaba. "Futaba-chan... I'm sorry that I caused you so much trouble this past summer..."

"Eh, it's ancient history now." Futaba responded.

"But man, that goddamn detective!" Ryuji said.

Sojiro opened the door. "Look who's here."

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE>

Akira walked in. "Hey guys... Whoa!"

The thieves started running at him.

Ryuji went near him to tap his shoulder. "Hey, you big bastard!"

"Oww!" Akira reacted.

"Oh, sorry... my bad..." Ryuji responded.

"How've you been?" Ann asked.

"Ghostly." Akira responded.

"You're not floating..." Ann commented.

"It truly is a relief to see your face." Makoto commented.

Akira just wanted to come at her and say "I told you so..." But the others we're here, so he didn't want to revile their relationship. So for now he responded with. "Yours as well, Makoto. Yours as well..."

"I bet that moron Akechi don't even know we tricked him yet!" Ryuji said.

"Still, how'd you pull this off?" Sojiro asked. "Isn't this guy considered dead?"

"You weren't told anything? I heard my sister brought him here though..." Makoto said.

"Yeah. She came over in a taxi, dumped him off and told me to keep him safe." Sojiro responded. "It was right after they announced he had "died," too. Almost gave me a heart attack. I wouldn't know how to explain this to his father on the day he has to return too."

"I didn't have time to explain..." Sae said.

"Hey, shouldn't we tell Boss what really happened?" Ryuji asked.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

"We wanted to make our enemy believe the leader of the Phantom Thieves was dead." Makoto explained.

"What?" Sojiro responded.

"What we did was make that enemy kill his fake in the Metaverse." Makoto said.

"H-Hold on a sec! Enemy? Fake? What're you talking about?" Sojiro asked.

"The true culprit behind all these incidents set us up. Our goal here was to determine their identity." Yusuke explained.

"True culprit?" Sojiro wondered. "I see... So you guys were going up against someone else."

"It was Goro Akechi." Sae said. "You knew beforehand that he was the traitor, didn't you?"

"He was too suspicious." Akira responded.

"Akechi himself gave us the chance to strike back. He made one fatal mistake." Ann explained.

"Couldn't you have just said from the beginning that Akechi was the real culprit?" Sae asked.

"That wasn't something we could simply bring up. We couldn't have you suspect Akechi." Makoto answered. "Besides, neither you nor the other investigators would have believed something like that, would you?"

"...True. Akechi was credited with the arrest of the Phantom Thieves. Not even I would think he was the culprit..." Sae said. "In other words, you left him alone on purpose... That was a bold move."

"God, I can't keep up with any of this stuff..." Sojiro said, The thieves then looked a Sojiro. "Uhhh, so what was this mistake Akechi made? What did he do?"

"He slipped up in regards to Morgana's voice." Ann explained.

"You mean our cat?" Sojiro wondered.

"Yes. Morgana can talk." Ann said.

Sojiro fell silent. "Sorry, was that supposed to be a joke?"

"Oh! Our apologies. That's completely true." Haru responded.

"You surprised?" Morgana said.

"Does that mean... he said something just now as well?" Sae asked.

"But you don't understand him, do you? That's how it was for all us at first too." Ann said.

"When you're in the Metaverse, Mona talks like a normal person. Once you hear that and your brain realises he can actually talk, you start to understand him in reality." Futaba explained. "...It's a change in cognition! Most likely!"

"Thanks to Akechi's lame acting, we figured out something was up." Ann said.

Everyone moved away from the doorway, Akira, Morgana, Ann, Futaba and Sae in seats. Makoto, Ryuji, Yusuke and Haru standing around. And Sojiro behind the counter.

"When we talked to Akechi at the school festival, he was actin' like he just realised Mona could talk." Ryuji said. "But we already saw him drop hint about it way earlier."

"Morgana was talking about going to a place that looked like a pancake on our way to the TV Station." Akira explained. "Then when Akechi came to us, then started talking about Pancakes himself, almost directly straight afterwards."

"Mona was the only one who was talkin' about a pancake. ...That meant Akechi'd already been in the Metaverse by then!" Ryuji added.

"And since he was lying to us about that, we assumed he had a hidden motive behind contacting us." Ann said.

"It seemed odd further thought. His reaction to my pancake comment was an honest one, after all." Morgana said.

"We got lucky." Akira responded.

"That said, we weren't so naive to overlook something like that." Morgana said.

"That's why Akira-kun and Mona-chan asked Futaba-chan to wiretap his phone." Haru explained.

"I pretended to be interested in checking the phone out, but I was actually planting my app." Futaba said. "My heart was pounding while I was doing it though."

"The way you just said it sounds like it's something you wanted done on your bucket list." Akira responded.

"Even that ace detective could never have imagined a program being instilled so quickly. Futaba's quirky nature proved to be a great help." Yusuke said.

"That was just an act! After a few days of listening, this confirmed his betrayal." Futaba said.

Futaba then played the whole same recording on her phone.

"So, they planned to get rid of that guard from the beginning... I knew he was acting strangely, but to think he was this far gone..." Sae said.

"He's no ace detective... Akechi is the perpetrator behind the mental shutdown crimes." Haru said.

"On top of that, there's someone else commanding Akechi... Someone with great authority... so great that they can order an assassination in a police station." Makoto explained. "That's why we had to make a move before they did."

"I see..." Sojiro responded.

-/-

The Thieves then continued to explain the plan even pacifically for Sae's Palace.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TBKA75H1h8>

"Akira getting captured by the police went exactly we planned it." Makoto said.

"And I had been interrogation him with no knowledge of this." Sae responded. "But, how did you lure Akechi into this... cognitive world's interrogation room?"

"All I needed were the coordinates." Futaba said proudly. Then gave out her signature chuckle.

"It seems like she used this laptop to remotely access the Metaverse... Asking her about it now would drag the conversation on too long... I should talk to her later." Akira said in his head.

"Akechi disposed of the fake in the Palace, and left thinking he had been victorious. It must have been truely hilarious for our leader who sat idly in the real world's interrogation room." Yusuke said. "Surely he was acting quite cocky by himself in that quiet chamber."

"So that's why you gave me your phone... I only took it because of what you told me." Sae said.

"It's a shame I didn't have the opportunity to see that for myself." Yusuke said.

"I'm just glad I didn't die." Akira responded.

"All I could do was try to handle all the messages that started coming to me on his phone. Huh..." Sae said. "So in other words, I've been to the Metaverse, albeit for a brief moment."

"In our experience, there is little danger when someone enters their own Palace for so short a time." Yusuke commented.

"That's the other reason we had him give it it you. We needed you to listen to alibaba, deceive the guard, and ultimately aid in his escape." Haru said. "By having you head back to the interrogation room, we could return you to the real world as well."

"I mean, I had to think of some way to keep you from running into Akechi mid-assassination." Futaba said.

"...Astounding. I hadn't the slightest idea that such a grand operation was taking place within me." Sae said.

"I'm so glad Akira was able to persuade you during the interrogation." Ann said. "Even though we knew Akechi's plan, we were pretty worried about that part."

"True." Makoto responded.

"Why's that?" Sojiro asked.

"Without Sis on our side, Futaba's plan and subsequent breakout would have never been possible." Makoto explained. "That persuasion was easily our greatest gamble. We couldn't consult Sis beforehand. It was absolutely the make-or-break moment of the entire plan."

"Still, I'm surprised you could convince me in such a short time. Were you confident you could do it?" Sae asked.

"Not at all." Akira answered.

"Then it truly was a do or die situation? That's crazy." Sae responded. "Either way, I can't believe you went for such a risky idea..."

"If we could just tell you the true culprit's plan, I knew you'd realise the bigger picture... Realise that Akira was telling the truth, and that there was a greater evil to pursue." Makoto explained.

"As a result, we emerged victorious." Yusuke said.

"Then the reason you kept this a secret from me was so you could catch the true culprit, correct?" Sae asked.

Yes. Plus, you had lost control of yourself at the time..." Makoto responded.

"This is stunning... All I can really do is laugh." Sae said.

"I've kinda figured out that you guys made Akechi kill a fake..." Sojiro said. "But what did you do about the body?"

"The police never even checked it." Sae responded.

"Huh?" Sojiro questioned.

"They had a coroner working got insure Akira-kun's death was reported as a suicide." Sae answered. "That coroner didn't take one look at the scene. and just passed along a falsified death certificate."

"...The bad guys have that much influence?" Sojiro wondered.

"Murder in a police station would be reckless otherwise. We also knew of a possible conspirator." Makoto said.

"Thanks to Futaba-chan's messages and the guard's demeanour, I eventually came to understand..." Sae said. "And since the higher-ups at the police knew nothing of this. They were thrown into disarray. As a result, Akira-kun's suicide during imprisonment was reported on the news, just as Akechi planned."

"And with that confusion, he was able to escape with Niijima-san's help." Ann said.

"I made sure nobody would check the morgue for his body, and thanks to that, nobody knows he survived." Sae said.

"Thinking back to the interrogation though... I can't believe what they did to Akira. The callous use of violence and even drugs is utterly abnormal." Makoto said. "If he had lost consciousness and hadn't been able to tell Sis about the phone, he would've died... I'm... truly glad you mad it back safe, Akira."

"It was close though..." Akira responded.

"I almost became one of your assailants as well..." Sae said.

-/-

<https://youtu.be/krtgiMY4wHI?t=33>

"It still freaked me out when I saw the suicide on the news though." Ann said.

"We made sure to live normal lives while he was being interrogated to avoid drawing any suspicion." Haru said. "Even with that, I couldn't help but worry for him in my heart..."

"Well, I knew right away that our plan worked out." Ryuji said.

"I wanted to believe... but considering what we were up against..." Yusuke said.

"Ryuji's a bit on the dense and carefree side." Morgana said.

Ryuji glared at Morgana. "Can it, cat!"

"I had to be patient and avoid this place until things settled down. I finally feel relieved..." Ann said.

"We knew he was alive despite Boss and yourself trying to keep it a secret, but... it was difficult to not worry until we could confirm it in person." Yusuke said.

"Now that I think about it, my interrogation was just a formality for head commander. What a joke letting me interrogate someone who was meant to die." Sae commented. "They just wanted to to avoid backlash... Very well. From here forward, I will do my utmost to assist you. ...You saved me, after all."

Makoto couldn't help but look at Sae's smile. She was glad her sole reason as a Phantom Thief was achieved..

"That's reassuring to hear." Ann said.

"I'll do whatever I can to help too. Just let me know. Let's take a break for now though. This old brain is pooped." Sojiro said. He starts to walk to the back then stopped. "Oh, and feel free to use the first floor when you guys want to get together to talk. You'll need a hideout where you can be safe. Just say the word and I'll close shop early."

"Are you sure?" Ann asked.

"Akira can't leave. Plus you won't make much progress if people can hear you from downstairs. It's not like this place is the liveliest joint in town. It won't be a huge loss fo me." Sojiro said. Then went to the back of the store.

"Let us accept his offer. What a great man..." Yusuke said.

Futaba chuckled at what Yusuke said.

Sae got up from her seat and went to the back herself. "So, um... about Akira's condition..." She started.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ED7kzAmnAY>

"That still has yet to be taken care of... I still had to run the store a bit longer after you dropped him off..." Sojiro responded.

"I see..." Sae said. She leaves the back and goes to Makoto to whisper in her ear.

"So um, Boss didn't do anything about Akira's wounds ever since I dropped him off. So, do you want the honors?" Sae whispered.

Makoto shocked at what Sae whispered to her. "Seriously?" She whispered back.

"He was too busy, oh, and also. You may want to help him go up stairs." Sae continues to whisper. "He's fine to walk down but not up."

Makoto took some steps forward. "Akira, can I talk to you in private?"

"...Sure." Akira responded. Akira got up from his seat and went passed the bathroom.

Makoto went into the bathroom to fetch the first aid kit. 

Leblanc Attic

Makoto brought it up to where Akira would normally put his bag down, then went back down to help Akira upstairs. Makoto let go of his waist and Akira removed his arm around her shoulder and took a seat on the sofa. Makoto put the first aid kit next to him, then went to grab the chair by his bed.

Makoto sat down in front of him, reaching for the kit opening it's lid. "Okay, let's get these injuries sorted..." She said.

Makoto unbuttoned Akira's coat and took it off, as she lifted his shirt. She already saw a pretty bad bruise. She continued lifting only to be more horrified. He had bruises and marks all over his body. There was a spot where he was kicked to the stomach. At boot mark at his rib case. The cuff marks on his wrist look like the cuffs didn't make them appear on their own.

Makoto was left speechless and eyes watered at the site. "Akira... whatdidtheydotoyou...?" Makoto reached for the gel in the kit, she squirted some onto her hand and rubbed it over the bruises. And placed bandaids straight afterwards on the spots. Her eyes were still watering in the process. Makoto continued to put the gel over and put bandaids over carefully as possible. Makoto gritted her teeth when she accentually causes Akira to react as she continues to treat him.

10 minutes passed and she did his face, arms, and torso. Makoto held to his arm to finish treating it with bandage. When she finished, and stead of letting the arm go, and wrapped her hands around his.

Makoto had her head down as her eyes continued to water. "I- ...I'm sorry..." She finally spoke.

"For what...?" Akira responded.

"This was our only solution... Not just the interrogation as a whole..." Makoto said. "I've heard stories about this stuff from my father, but I didn't think It'd be this bad..." A tear finally let loose from her eye.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SuaQGapin5g>

Akira used his free hand to wipe it... "I... love you, Makoto..." He said.

Makoto raised her head. "I-I love you too, Akira..." She responded.

They brought their heads closer, to let each other kiss. As soon as their lips met, they kissed like they both meant their love for each other... It was passionate enough that they let their tongues dance. When they broke the kiss. They both took a minute in to stair at each other. Akira then started to put his shirt back on. They both stood up and Makoto helped button the coat while Akira was putting back on.

-/-

"I hope I'm not interrupting..." Sae suddenly said.

The couple turned their heads to see Sae by the stair case.

"No... we were just heading back down." Makoto said.

"I'll leave you both to talk..." Akira said, he then walks off to leave the sisters alone.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwDH_QALISg>

"Kurusu-san sure seems to be quite the person." Sae said.

"Yeah... He does..." Makoto responded.

"He's a good person, thinks for others, and doesn't sell out his friends." Sae continued. "Not bad for your first boyfriend."

Makoto blushed at Sae's comment. "How d-" She started speaking as her voice squeaked.

"I saw he had photos of you in a frame that belonged to him that was part of his belongings." Sae explained. "And he may or may not of let that part slip into his interrogation."

* * *

Sae banged her hands on the desk. "You got with Makoto!? ARE YOU JOKING ME!?" Sae yelled.

"Out of all the things I could lie about... Why this?" Akira responded.

"Makoto knew better NOT to get into relationships when SHE IS SUPPOSED TO BE using all that time for her studies... WHY you OF ALL PEOPLE!? Sae screeched. "Did you steal her heart as well!?"

"No... She joined the Phantom Thieves and got with me at her own will..." Akira answered. "It'd be impossible since she already got her Persona by then..."

Before Sae could say anything else.

"And you called her useless too!" Akira said.

Sae then notice what he just said.

"Judging by that reaction, I think you know what I'm talking about...!" Akira responded.

* * *

"Normally I would disapprove..." Sae said.

Makoto looked down.

"But... If your happy... Then I won't get in the way." Sae said.

Makoto looked at her in the eyes. "...Are you being serious?"

"To be fair, I abused my authority as your guardian." Sae responded. "Remember to keep on top of your studies, okay?"

"I know, already..." Makoto responded.

"And if you want to sleep together then just do it, I don't care... Just as long you don't "do it"." Sae responded.

"Okay..." Makoto said.

"Now, let's head back down." Sae said.

-/-


	44. Cruiser of Pride I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves and Sojiro were relieved that Akira made it back alive, and Makoto had the honours of treating the wounds Akira got during interrogation. It was time they started to figure out who set the Phantom Thieves up.

Monday 11/21 - Cafe Leblanc - Evening

The Phantom Thieves, Sojiro and Sae all sat down for coffee and soda. To then glue their attention to the TV.

"And on to our next story, the snap election for the House of Representatives. Discussion is swirling around potential nominees as the deadline for candidacy announcement nears." The Newscaster stated. "Candidates will announce on the 23rd of this month, while voting will be held on the 18th on next."

"Elections, huh? Eh, don't matter to us. It's not like we can vote in 'em yet anyways." Ryuji said.

"Why don't we resume our conversation?" Makoto suggested.

"I agree." Akira responded.

Sojiro then went to turn off the TV.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

"Well, the Phantom Thieves're back together! We can finally take it to Akechi and the bastard backin' him!" Ryuji said.

"Have you figured out who's behind all this?" Sojiro asked.

"Akechi accidentally let that slip after the murder. He said, "Shido-san."" Futaba answered.

"Shido... Feels like I've heard that somewhere." Ryuji commented.

"He is unmistakably a man of power if he has such strong connections to the police." Yusuke stated.

"Shido... Could it be Masayoshi Shido?" Sojiro wondered.

Ann turns her head. "...Who?"

"I believe he's a politician... Remember, Ryuji? You said his speech was too loud." Makoto said.

"For real!?" Ryuji responded.

"It's certainly possible that Shido is the mastermind..." Sae said.

"Huh?" Yusuke responded.

"Wait... really?" Akira asked.

"Do you have some kind of evidence?" Haru asked.

"Nothing material. However, there are various conditions which align with that possibility." Sae stated.

"Like what?" Akira asked.

"First, he would profit from damage done to the current administration by the psychotic breakdowns. He's maintained a negative stance toward the Phantom Thieves and has gained tremendous popularity." Sae said. "On top of that, he'll most likely become the next prime minister if he wins this upcoming election."

"No..." Ann responded.

"Did he say us up with that election in mind?" Yusuke wondered.

"If he is behind all this, that would be in stark opposition to his honest public image." Sae said.

"So his current position and popularity is just him benefiting from the mental collapses..." Makoto said.

"We'll make him have a change of heart, no matter what it takes." Haru said.

"Mom..." Futaba said quietly.

-/-

Sojiro had his hand to his face. "*groan* Shido, huh?"

"What is the matter?" Yusuke asked.

"I had a feeling he was wrapped up in all this." Sojiro responded. "Just based on the connections I had from my previous job..."

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TBKA75H1h8>

Everyone in the cafe were shocked to hear what they just heard.

"...How so?" Akira asked.

"I think the one who crushed Wakaba's research and confiscated her materials was probably Shido." Sojiro said. "From the moment Wakaba died... I had a hunch he was involved. But there wasn't anything I could do, so I chose to protect Futaba and went into hiding."

"Why didn't you say that sooner!?" Futaba asked.

"You guys would've definitely gone after him if I had. He would've just killed all of you, no doubt. That's what he usually does to people who get in his way." Sojiro said.

"Originally, I was looking into the mental shutdown cases. I was then that I accidentally stumbled upon government research regarding the psychotic breakdowns." Sae said. "So, I tracked down the whereabouts of that research data and met with the associated parties. Boss was one of those parties." She continues. "I would never imagined all of this was connected... The mental shutdown, psychotic breakdowns, Shido, and even the Phantom Thieves' actions..."

"Way back when, Shido kept saying he was going to be prime minster one day. Nobody believed him though..." Sojiro said.

"What's going to happen to this country if Shido becomes prime minister? What about the world?" Ann wondered.

"The issue is simpler than that. This is nothing more than yet another selfish adult trying to impose his will on the public." Yusuke said.

"We gotta expose that rotten bastard!" Ryuji bursted.

"Yeah, we'll do it like always!" Morgana responded.

"Then let's check the Nav!" Haru said.

Ryuji gets out his phone and opens the Metaverse Nav. "Masayoshi Shido, the guy runnin' for prime minister..."

"Results found!" The Metaverse Navigator voiced out.

Ryuji stands up. "Got a hit! Well... duh. It ain't a surprise he has one."

"Where would the location be?" Yusuke wondered.

"...What kind of things go through a politician's head?" Ann wondered.

"I always think of dirty money and shady actions." Futaba responded.

"What does he do? And where? We don't got a clue about this guy's life." Ryuji said.

"His Palace must be somewhere that politicians frequent. any ideas, Akira?" Makoto asked.

"The Diet Building." Akira said sounding confidant.

"Candidates Found!" The Metaverse Navigator voiced out.

The Phantom Thieves were shocked at that keyword.

"We got a hit!" Ryuji said.

"How arrogant must he be to see himself as the ruler of the Diet Building?" Yusuke wondered.

Ryuji sits back down. "Our next target's the big-shot politician Masayoshi Shido. We're gonna do this, right?" Ryuji asked.

"We have to." Akira answered.

"Hell yeah!" Ryuji responded. "Nobody against it?"

"Of course." Ann responded.

"He will be a worthy opponent." Yusuke commented.

"Let's win this, together!" Haru said.

"Time for revenge!" Futaba said.

"Then it's unanimous!" Morgana yelled.

"All we gotta do now is figure out what he thinks that Diet Building place is." Ryuji said.

"So, that's the app that allowed me to enter the Metaverse." Sae said.

"An old fart like me can't wrap his head around all this stuff..." Sojiro said.

"We'll have to deal with this before election day, December 18th. That means we need it done by the 17th.

"It's best we hurry before they discover there's no body in the morgue." Yusuke said.

"Should we start tomorrow then? We can meet at the diet Building after school." Ann said.

"That reminds me, what're you gonna do about school? You can't show up if you're supposed to be dead."

"S***! I didn't think of that..." Akira responded.

"Ms. Kawakami said he went back home for "family reasons."" Ann said.

"That's what I told the school." Sojiro said.

"...Oh, right." Akira said, he was there Sae told Sojiro to tell the school that.

"Don't let 'em find out you're alive then, all right? This whole thing'd be for nothin'!" Ryuji said.

"What do you mean?" Sojiro asked.

"This operation had another purpose outside of escaping Akechi's clutches. Shido tried to place all the blame on the Phantom Thieves and deceive the public at the same time." Makoto stated. "He has ruined countless lives, and even made Goro Akechi, a student, assist him with assassinations. A mere change of heart is too lenient a sentence for such an abominable criminal."

"We'll be making use of the police statement that the leader of the Phantom Thieves committed suicide. Our leader who is presumed dead will come out of hiding to deliver a grand statement." Haru said. "He'll say he has escaped prison, not committed suicide, and was in fact almost killed by a criminal."

"*chuckle* Everyone's gonna flip." Futaba commented.

"You guys thought through all this stuff too?" Sojiro asked.

"We're intellectuals, y'know!" Ryuji said.

"That's why needed such a daring trick as getting captured and appearing to be killed. What frightening teenagers..." Sae complimented.

"But the true battle has only just begun. We won the first round, but we must stay on our toes." Makoto said.

"Yeah, this in't the time to be celebratin'" Ryuji responded.

"These people tried to trap and kill us. There is no end to their inhuman, conniving nature." Yusuke said. "We will need to be prepared for whatever may come our way."

"Agreed, on that note. I think it's time we'd wrap this up for now." Akira suggested.

Ann looked at her phone. "Now that you say that, the last trains are coming up soon."

-/-

"Well, see you all tomorrow." Haru said.

Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke and Haru all left Leblanc. Only leaving Akira, Makoto, Morgana, Futaba, Sojiro and Sae.

"I'm going to use to the bathroom then get going." Sae said. She got up and went in there.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwDH_QALISg>

Sojiro got up close to Akira. "Looks like things've finally settled down. Life's gonna get real busy for you startin' tomorrow, right?" He said. "Oh, by the way... The police report on your death isn't gonna show up at your school. No need to worry."

"Oh, thank god..." Akira responded.

"Seems Prosecutor Niijima worked out some kinda deal with the higher-ups or something. I mean, they haven't said anything to me even. As long as you stay quiet, you'll be fine." Sojiro said. "and I guess if they reposted your death now, they'd basically be saying you were a phantom thief. They can't really go announcing what the Phantom Thieves are, so I'm sure they'll avoid that."

Akira then looked at Morgana. "At any rate... I'm glad you're back safe and sound." Morgana said. "But even that's putting it too lightly. You had it rough in there, didn't you?"

"Only a little." Akira lied.

Makoto looked down.

"Akechi was after you all along. I knew it was risky, but we had no choice but to depend on him. But thanks to your tenacity, you were able to fool him. It's payback time. Let's make him regret underestimating the Phantom Thieves!" Morgana said.

"Defiantly!" Makoto said behind him.

"Guess you won't be be going to school for a while." Morgana said.

"Yeah, I somehow feel like I'll flunk on the next exams..." Akira responded.

"Don't worry about it. This'll be a breeze compared to what we've had to face so far." Morgana said. "and we'll have all the time to come up with plans together!"

"Right!" Akira responded.

"To be perfectly honest, I don't really care what happens to Shido one way of the other. But when I consider the fact that he's your enemy, I naturally think he's my enemy as well." Morgana said. "I'm going to stay with you until the very end."

"Thanks." Akira said.

"Also, one other thing, something that Futaba said before..." Morgana said.

"Yes?" Akira responded.

"When you were in a pinch in the Palace, she picked up a reading of someone who came to your rescue. Was that...?" Morgana started.

"It was Kasumi." Akira responded.

"So it was Yoshizawa... Then we'd better let her know you're safe now." Morgana said. "and, I'll even lend you a hand with that."

"Then I think you'd may as well get Ryuji involved then..." Akira responded. "I think he should have her contact information by now."

"Oh, right. The day the three of you went to that beef bowl place..." Morgana said.

A flush then went off in the bathroom, and Sae eventually came out. "Okay, Makoto. We're going to get going now." Sae made her way to the door and noticed she hasn't moved a inch. Concern grew on Sae's face. "Makoto?"

"I-I'm... I'm sorry Sis, I just can't..." Makoto responded.

Sae then looked at Akira then back at Makoto. "Alright... I understand... Just make sure you get to school on time." She said.

"I know..." Makoto responded.

Sae then leaves the cafe.

"Well, uh... I'll just leave you two alone." Sojiro said. "Come on, Futaba. 'bout time you head to bed."

"I'm coming..." Futaba responded.

Morgana looked at Makoto, then back at Akira. He shook his head then jumped off the seat. And left with Futaba and Sojiro.

Makoto walked over to Akira's side, and sat herself down. She leaned in close and kissed Akira on the check. "Come on, let's get you to bed..."

The couple got out of the stool and went toward the staircase. Akira wrapped his right arm around Makoto, while she gripped it and wrap her left arm around his waist. And helped him get up the stairs.

Leblanc Attic

They both let each go once they got to the end of the staircase. Makoto then grabbed out her pyjamas from her school bag. She helped Akira into his before she got changed herself.

The couple both climbed in bed. "I guess now we're even." Makoto said. "Kinda takes me back to the start of the month."

Akira then turns his head to Makoto. "One other thing, I. Told. You. So." Akira said.

"Oh... Come on, you had me worried. You said yourself you weren't confidant to begin with." Makoto said.

"Why don't get to sleep now?" Akira said.

"Yeah, and try to move so much. Those injuries are still quite fresh after all." Makoto said. She then scotched closer to Akira, planting her arm over his torso with her hand on his chest.

Akira warped his arm her in response, got his hand high enough to stroke her hair.

Makoto buried her ear to chest to listen to his heartbeat, she then felt him stop stroking her hair. Knowing he was asleep. Makoto raised her head up to kiss him on the lips. "Sleep tight, Joker..." She said softly. Then reached for the string to turn off the light.

-/-

Two hours in through the night through the night, Akira's mouth and closed eyes vividly moved as he was trying to sleep. The faces he was making in his sleep was making it look like nothing pleasant was happening in a dream.

* * *

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A8TSTp0ufmY>

Akira found himself running through a more distorted version of Kamo City where the sky was blood red. With Akira only in his uniform, not being able to summon a Persona. Marking a right turn hiding behind a wall. With Kamoshidaman flying passed him.

To then find a vortex that looked like a combination of the Inside of the Diet Building, Mementoes, and a Slaughter House. Where Akira would find the bodies of everyone he ever knew.

Heading down a turn way to hear Akechi's voice. As if he was a killer sounded he wasn't mentally well. "Well well... Just this last one..."

Akira coming down to approach the screen to see Makoto gagged and tied to chair. With loud scared muffles coming out of her. Then to see Akechi coming up slowly to her finishing loading a pistol.

Akira charging up to Akechi, then putting him in a chock hold pulling him away. Only after for Akechi to elbow him in the stomach making Akira drop to the ground. With Akechi maintaining distance. Then fires a bullet close to his crouch before Akira even attempted to start getting up. "Stay down, you justice hungry trash!"

Akechi then stepping back, full focus on Akira and getting close to Makoto as she continues to struggle as she muffles. Akechi gave him a coldblooded smirk and glare. Aiming the pistol directing on Makoto's forehead without even looking.

Makoto then stops struggle only to muffle loud with fear. "This is where your precious life needing relationship ennnnds..." He said in a murder thirsty tone. His was slowly pulling down on the trigger with Makoto breathing heavily, then all the sudden...

*BANG!*

-/-

* * *

"MAKOTO!" Akira yelled out as the gunfire in the nightmare woke him. With him sitting up with his arm out. "Owww..." He reacted, his back hurt from his sudden movement.

Makoto turned on the attic light as she heard Akira's sudden scream for her name. And sat up herself. "Akira? Are you okay?" She had concern on her face.

<https://youtu.be/8ED7kzAmnAY?t=24>

Akira looked at her, then faced downward afterwards. He just couldn't say a word.

Makoto figured it was just a nightmare, she touched her boyfriend by the shoulders and carefully laid him back down.

"Sorry... I guess I'm not mentally okay either, after what happened in that interrogation room." Akira said. "Losing you from that world beyond Mementoes was already a scary as I thought, but just happened in that room alone is clearly worse then witnessing a helpless damsel in destress being excited in front of a entire city..." He continued. "Even when we started our relationship, I thought the burdens starting to come to end... And I only just dragged you into them. No matter much we try to ease them, there would always be another..."

"Oh, Akira..." Makoto reacted.

"...Can our family even find our way out of it?" Akira questioned.

Makoto switched off the light again. Then slowly ran her finger alone Akira's face. "Just, try not to think about it for now... I could help you search for that answer, because I just you happy as someone I wholeheartedly care about. Even if we were to get married..." She said as she blushed. "Even if we were to get married... You could leave your family name behind if you have to..." Makoto continues. "As you claim, you got me into your own problems, we'll just have to fight back the burdens together."

Akira's eyes darted at her. "Makoto...!" A smile then came on his face. "Hehe, thank you..."

"But, how about we deal with Shido first?" Makoto said.

-/-

Tuesday 11/22 - Leblanc Attic - Early Morning

<https://youtu.be/krtgiMY4wHI?t=33>

Makoto's alarm on her phone goes off, she wakes up to reach for it and turn it off. She get's out of the bed to get ready for school. To see Akira has gotten up before her going through his box cloths. And pulling out a shirt with a hoodie that has a full on zippier. "I guess this will do..." He said to himself.

"Morning..." Makoto said to him.

"Morning." Akira responded as he did up the zipper for his shirt. Then walks over to his usual black casual coat and puts it on.

Makoto grabbed her uniform from the couch. "Hey, Akira. Could you grab my comb? I left it in the bathroom." She asked.

"Sure." Akira went to get it.

By the time Makoto finished doing the last button on her skirt, she released one bit of her clothing was missing. "Wait, where's my vest?" She asked herself.

She suddenly felt it get put on her from behind.

"Found it..." Akira said as he was close behind her. Then buttoned it her while still behind her from bottom to top.

Makoto blushed in the process. "Um... Thanks? So, I guess you're able to get upstairs by yourself now?"

"My back still hurts, but yeah. It's fine enough for me to get myself up now." Akira said having both his hand around her waste. "Here's your comb too."

Makoto grabbed out of Akira's hand while his hands were still around her. "So, we're meeting at the Diet Building after school. Are you going to be fine with that hoodie? You look like you stand out." She said.

"I'll see how it goes today first." Akira responded.

"And are you going to let go? You may need to hide but I still have to get the school myself, remember?" Makoto asked.

"Just giving you a longest hug possible for the road." Akira answered, then kissed Makoto on the check. "I love you, Makoto..."

"I love you too, Akira..." Makoto responded.

-/-

Wednesday 11/23 - Cafe Leblanc - Daytime

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TBKA75H1h8>

The Phantom Thieves came to Leblanc on the following after trying to infiltrate Shido's Palace. With no luck they couldn't figure the his distortion.

"Last one... "Diamond mine."" Haru suggested.

"Conditions have not been met!" The Metaverse Navigator voiced out.

"*sigh* ...No good." Makoto said.

"How many'd we miss?" Ryuji wondered.

"Perhaps he truly does have a barrier up." Yusuke wondered.

"Right!?" Ryuji responded.

"That's not something to be excited about!" Ann bursted.

"We know all the way up to "Diet Building" too..." Morgana said.

"...So you enter keywords into the Metaverse Navigator." Sae said.

"Boss, can you turn the TV on? Shido might be on it." Ryuji said.

"Sure thing." Sojiro responded. And used the remote to turn it on.

Everyone looked at the screen, Makoto already knew who it was. "Goro Akechi..."

"Him and his stupid, composed face!" Futaba said.

"So, Akechi-san. Is it true you withdrew yourself from the media as part of your plan to capture the Phantom Thieves?" The Newscaster asked.

"He only had me!" Akira bursted under his breath.

"I truly apologise for causing such a stir. Honestly, it required a lot of courage to openly oppose them when their popularity was at its peak." Akechi responded. "I mean, people often lashed out at me online and whatnot."

"Then, was it also your plan when you said they weren't at fault after their popularity declined?" The Newscaster asked.

"That was to catch them off guard. I could say I applied my profiling knowledge." Akechi answered. "Once they lost public support, someone they thought was their greatest enemy lent a hand... That's the same strategy used in romance, wouldn't you agree?"

"Why is he being treated as an "ace detective of justice"!?" Haru bursted.

"It's not just on TV or online. Newspapers, magazines... I see his face everywhere." Sojiro responded.

"Pizza boxes too." Akira added.

"On the other hand, no one's hoping for our comeback on the Phan-Site, like at all!" Ryuji said.

"The Phantom Thieves are "evil." Shido and Akechi are "just"... It should be the other way around." Haru said.

"They're manipulating information using the media!" Ann pointed out.

"Leaving Akechi aside-we'll get back at him later-our main issue is Shido." Yusuke said.

"Were there any instances before when you didn't know the Palace keywords?" Haru asked.

"Well, there was the time with Futaba." Ann answered.

"We didn't know anything about her, so all we could do was make conjectures." Makoto added.

"Then, why don't we just go directly and see Shido?" Futaba suggested.

"That's impossible. He's surrounded by bodyguards and followers all the time." Haru responded.

"It's not a good idea to begin with either... He does crush people who get in his way after all, remember?" Akira added.

"Oh, right..." Futaba responded.

"There's no way high school students can get an appointment with him either." Yusuke pointed out.

"Well, we do have an adult with us..." Ryuji said.

The Thieves then look at Sae.

"No, that's still impossible. Besides, that's too dangerous a method." Sae said.

"*sigh* Well this is a problem..." Ann said.

Akira then looks at Sojiro. "Hey, Sojiro. Would you happen to know his interests before he became a position?" He asked. "That could be a clue."

"I don't know about his interests either..." Sojiro responded. Then looks at the door window. "What's with the ruckus outside?"

-/-

"To everyone gathered before Yougen-Jaya Station!" Man's Voice yelled out.

"Isn't that an election-campaign car?" Sae wondered.

"Oh right! The candidates are currently campaigning!" Haru just noticed.

Something then caught Akira's attention. "That voice..." He said in his head.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8p7utuOjF-Y>

"I apologise for the commotion! I am Masayoshi Shido!" The same voice yelled out.

"Wait, did he just say, "Shido"!?" Ryuji said.

"Yeah, he did!" Ann responded.

Akira then had his hand to his head. Thinking at the moments from the man at the Buffet and the Drunk Man from Inaba. "It sounds like the same voice I heard back then..." Akira said in his head.

Morgana noticed something was up.

"Man, talk about bein' lucky! We can go check him out without an appointment now!" Ryuji said.

Ryuji then ran out Leblanc with Haru behind him. "Oh for christ sake, Ryuji..." Akira said to himself.

-/-


	45. Cruiser of Pride II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto swore to Akira she will fight back burdens with him after all Akira had endured in interrogation. They need to change Shido's heart first before they could even think about how to do it. ...And most importantly not get Ryuji into trouble going after Shido.

Wednesday 11/23 - Yougen Jaya - Daytime

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TBKA75H1h8>

Ryuji runs down the street to head to the station with Haru behind him.

"Hey, Ryuji ran off toward the station. This way. Hurry!" Morgana said. "By the way, did something happen? You didn't seem well a moment ago..."

"Don't worry about it." Akira responded.

"I hope Ryuji doesn't try anything..." Ann said.

"We'll stand out too much if we all go together. Please investigate on your own, Akira." Yusuke said.

"I intend too..." Akira responded.

"So the one behind the death of Haru's father may be out there... Please check it out, Akira..." Makoto said.

"...I'll just wait here and bide my time." Futaba said.

"It'd be best you'd stay anyway, Futaba..." Morgana said. "Alright, let's go!"

"...Now is the time to rebuild this crumbing nation! Our government is littered with scandals, and criminal have taken a strong foothold in our society!" Shido said. "Such a disgraceful past here be discarded... We must set sail into a new future of dreams and hope!"

Akira and Morgana then finally took off to the station.

Citizens talked as Akira ran by.

"Shido? Is it THAT Shido!?" The Surprised Old Man asked.

"He's here!? Where!? Where is he!?" The Thrilled Housewife asked.

"Whoa this is amazing! Let's go check it out!" The Excited Young Man said.

"So our children who carry the burden of the next generation can be proud of their country! So our nation can once again become a powerful one with abundant wealth and luxury!" Shido continues. "So our beautiful home will be acknowledged as the best country in the world!"

"Is that guy Shido?" The Curious Child asked.

"That's right. He's a strong, admirable man!" The Young Mother answered.

"Even more than Dad?" The Curious Child asked.

"Hm, well... yeah, I'd say so. Shido is a wonderful person." The Quiet Father commented.

"I humbly ask that you cast your vote for me, Masayoshi Shido! Let us all set sail toward a happy future together! I hope to continue serving you all!" He finished. He then bows as the crowd claps and cheers for him.

"Is that the guy!? You guys wait here! I'll go get intel for us!" Ryuji said then starts to go after Shido.

"Wait!" Haru tried to get Ryuji's attention.

"*sigh* This was what I was worried about... Let's go..." Akira said.

Shido and his Bodyguard approach his car.

"Heeey! Yo, Shido-san!" Ryuji yelled.

It caught the action of the Bodyguard and the police.

"Stand back!" The Bodyguard yelled.

"I just wanna talk to him for a sec!" Ryuji said.

"He's a busy man!" The Bodyguard explained.

"The hell!? Ain't he s'posed to hear a citizen's comments!?" Ryuji bursted.

The Bodyguard pushed him. "That's enough, brat!"

Ryuji then recognised him. "Wait! I know you! You're that asshole we met at the hotel before! At the elevators!"

Ryuji noticed from the moment from Wilton Buffet.

"Oh, I'm sorry. So you can butt in front of other people if you're in a hurry?"

"What are you talking about!?" The Bodyguard responded.

"Excuse me. Sorry. Pardon us!" Haru said as Akira, Morgana and herself got through the crowd. Then caught up to him.

"That moron!" Morgana said.

Haru grabbed Ryuji by the arm and pulled him back. "Come on, stop!"

Ryuji turned head at her. "But, these guys-"

Shido then interrupts. "Hey kid. You don't want to know what happens when you cross me..."

Akira recognised the voice while Haru clung to Ryuji's arm trying to distance him. "That voice..." He said in his head.

He heard it from Wilton Buffet. "It seems the customer base has changed since I was here last. Have they started a day care?" It was the same Distinguished Man.

"This ain't a show. Get lost, kid." And compared it to the Drunk Man from Inaba. "Damn brat! I'll sue!" And happened to also to be the Same Drunk Man. unless...

-/-

"This man... There's no mistake... He's the same man as the one from before..." Akira said in his head.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_gVF3IYGkcc&list=PLput0F9Bb4941JwC4GTWuAoMW63dn7U4U&index=12](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_gVF3IYGkcc&list=PLput0F9Bb4941JwC4GTWuAoMW63dn7U4U&index=12)

Shido then noticed Akira was staring at him. "What are you looking at? This country is filled with clueless children... I worry for Japan's future."

Akira stayed silent so Shido wouldn't recognise him.

Shido then turned away to the car. "Let them go. My next appointment is coming up."

Haru let go of Ryuji's arm after his car left. "What a piece of s***. So whaddya think after seein' him in person?" Ryuji asked Akira.

"He's why I got arrested." Akira responded.

Morgana, Ryuji and Haru looked at him in shock.

"Wait... He's the jerk you told us about before!? The same guy!? For real!? Seriously!?" Ryuji questioned.

"You're sure... aren't you?" Haru asked.

"There's no mistake... He was that same drunk man back all the way from Inaba alright!" Akira said.

"Shido's the one who ruined you life..." Morgana reacted.

"Holy s***... I don't believe it..." Ryuji said.

Morgana went silent.

"...Let's get going, okay?" Haru suggested.

"Right... Staying here will just give us unwanted attention." Akira responded.

-/-

Cafe Leblanc

Akira, Morgana, Ryuji and Haru walked into the cafe, catching everyone's attention.

"How did it go?" Sae asked.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TBKA75H1h8>

"Did you get any clues on his keyword?" Makoto asked.

"Nah, Shido's s***head of a bodyguard stopped us before we could even try." Ryuji bursted.

Akira and Haru sat down while Ryuji stayed standing.

"How about you say it." Haru suggested.

"Say what?" Sojiro asked.

"The man that got me arrested back in Inaba, it was Shido!" Akira announced.

"WHAT!?" Makoto, Ann, Yusuke, Futaba, Sojiro and Sae all reacted.

"Shido's the guy who set you up!?" Ann questioned.

"What kind of fate brought you two back together?" Yusuke wondered.

"I want to know myself." Akira responded.

"Talk about a destined connection..." Makoto responded.

"Shido was involved in the cognitive research too, right? This can't be dismissed as just a coincidence..." Morgana explained.

"No way in hell! Especially not after that!" Akira responded.

"God... What the hell's going on here?" Sojiro questioned.

"Shido was already a politician then, yet he sued a student and ruined his future?" Sae bursted. "He must've pulled some strings so that his name wouldn't be mentioned..."

"Above that, this effected Akira's family too. Connivence and family issues wise..." Makoto pointed out.

"Furthermore, he also would've had to force that woman into making a false statement." Sae said.

"And didn't Ohya say that behind the scenes, they made sure you got the sentence you were givin!?" Morgana asked.

"That too!" Akira answered.

"He would do anything. We're talking about a man who ordered a hit inside the police station." Yusuke stated.

"He can't sit still until he crushes whoever opposes him, no matter how trivial. He's always been that way." Sojiro added.

"What a piece of s***!" Ryuji commented.

"No, I say he worse than that. I would say the word but it's a very offensive one." Akira said.

""Children are the future," my ass! What he's sayin' and doin' are completely different!" Ryuji bursted.

"But now that we found out who did it, can't something be done about Akira's record!?" Ann asked.

"Once the courts have made a judgement, overturning that decision will be difficult." Sae explained. "It's barely be possible if proof of innocence is presented and Shido admits to his crimes."

"Of course that's the case..." Akira responded.

"At any rate, we need to trigger a change of heart in him." Yusuke stated.

"Be that as it may, Shido's outer appearance and his true face are wholly different. It's beyond hypocritical. It's as if he's an entirely different person." Makoto said.

"He speaks about the good of the country... It makes me wonder what really is on his mind." Haru commented.

"That man's full of ambition to rise in the world. He only thinks of the weak as stepping stools for his success." Sojiro said.

"He treats himself as an elite man while looking down on others... That's the worst." Ann said.

"I assume the keyword for what he believes the Diet Building is will be despicable too." Yusuke said.

"It must be something self-entered and complete different from politics." Ann said.

"Someone like him need to be punished as soon as possible!" Haru said.

"Let's head to the Diet Building again right after school tomorrow. I feel we'll get it the time!" Ryuji suggested.

"Stewing over it won't get where. We have to do this..." Makoto said.

"On my end, I'll think about what I heard from Shido back then and figure out if I can get a keyword from that!" Akira insured.

-/-

Thursday 11/24 - Diet Building - After School

<https://youtu.be/AdimY1_Vh1U?t=18>

The Phantom Thieves gathered in front of the Diet building, with Akira in still uniform this time.

"Security guard became suspicious of us last time, so we can't stay here for long." Makoto said.

"But we still have no hit..." Futaba commented.

"Think it's a barrier after all?" Ryuji asked.

"Where'd your enthusiasm from yesterday go?" Yusuke responded.

"Aw shuddup. The real game starts at two outs!" Ryuji said.

"Enough chatting. You should only be thinking about the keyword!" Ann said.

"The citizens are secondary. He only care about his own well-being and that of his lackeys..." Haru said.

"He wants to become prime minister even if it means trampling on others..." Makoto said.

"Fortune... Rich people..." Futaba said.

"Hey, Akira, did you think of anything based on what you've heard from him?" Morgana asked.

"There's one sentence that caught my attention, but it's nothing material." Akira responded.

"Just stay what you think it could be. It doesn't matter if you guess." Morgana said.

-/-

"Hmmm? “Incompetent fools like you just need to shut your mouths and follow where I steer this country!”" Akira quoted. "...Steer."

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

"Steer...?" Morgana questioned.

"Is it a ship?" Akira wondered.

"Results found!" The Metaverse Navigator voice out.

"My god...!" Akira reacted.

"It was a match!?" Haru asked.

"What? The Diet Building's a ship!?" Ann wondered. "What kind of scenery will that be!? The actual building's on land!"

"I can't even begin to imagine what it will be like..." Makoto commented.

"Well, whatever it is, looks like there are no barriers!" Futaba jabbed.

"Sh-Shuddup! Let's hurry up and go in!" Ryuji said.

"Are we clear of the guard's sight?" Yusuke asked.

"Get closer to the wall, just in in case." Morgana said. "all right... Do it, Akira."

"Beginning Navigation!" The Metaverse Navigator voiced out.

The Phantom Thieves then ran up to the gate while being sent to the Metaverse.

Shido's Palace

"Did anything change? We went in, right?" Ryuji asked.

"The security guards seem to be gone, but it's difficult to tell for certain..." Makoto responded. "This seems to be similar to what happened with Sis' Palace."

"But this time, the Diet Building remains unchanged..." Yusuke stated.

Haru noticed the gate. "Ah... The gate wasn't open earlier though."

Ann then looks at Morgana. "Wait, look! Mona's appearance is different."

"That means we're definitely in a Palace." Futaba said.

"C'mon, let's go take a look." Ryuji said.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oD69J8CiIQg>

Makoto, Morgana, Ann and Haru ran along the by the bottom of the stairs while Akira, Ryuji and Yusuke were all up by the entrance.

"How's it look over there? See anything?" Ann asked.

"Nah. It's totally normal." Ryuji responded.

"I'll check it out!" Futaba said. She taps away on the her tablet to look up and see the view of the outer Palace.

"Huh? What the heck?" Futaba said.

"What's up, Futaba?" Ryuji asked.

Everyone looked back. "...Futaba?" Ryuji yelled for her attention.

"What is it?" Yusuke wondered. They saw her approach the front go the ship and pursued her.

Everyone caught up to see what Futaba was looking at. "The hell...!?" Ryuji reacted.

The view had the whole city sunken by water.

"Even though this country may sink, he alone will survive... That's what this cognition is about, huh?" Haru said.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8p7utuOjF-Y>

"This is bulls***! A country that children can be proud of, my ass! It's completely sucked in his head!" Ryuji bursted. "If a guy like this stands above everyone, we're seriously done for!"

"This is beyond ridiculous!" Ann commented.

"The same goes for Akechi. He should've seen this scenery as well... yet he still aided Shido." Yusuke said.

"What in the world is he thinking?" Makoto said.

"Whether it be for glory of for simply a reward... My father died because of someone like this!" Haru said.

"We gotta sink Shido instead of this country!" Futaba said.

"A Palace with not just the centre of the distortion, but the entire country sunken... I can't believe there's someone with this tremendous of a desire..." Morgana said.

"And I thought Mom's agenda was god awful!" Akira said to himself.

"Be careful! This will be completely different from past Palaces!" Morgana warned.

"We're definitely gonna take his Treasure!" Ryuji said.

"Let's go!" Akira said.

"Alright!" Ryuji said.

"We must put an end to this by December 17th, the day before the elections!" Makoto said.

"Let the infiltration begin! Time to pay him back for setting us up into a trap!" Morgana said.

The group then went back closer to the entrance.

"If our clothes aren't changin', I guess he don't see us as a threat yet, huh?" Ryuji said. "Speakin' of that, shouldn't Akira've been disguisin' himself on the way here?"

"Uh, seeing someone is a disguise with a bunch of teenagers in school uniforms would be super weird..." Ann responded.

"Well, we won't have to worry about any of that once we steal the Treasure... Let's do this!" Morgana yelled.

The Phantom Thieves Investigated the Palace and discovered the Treasure wasn't too far, they just needed letter's from curtain people. When they figured out what is needed to be done. They left the Palace.

-/-

Cafe Leblanc - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tx-6-wAid70>

Akira walks in.

"Oh, you're back..." Sojiro said. Then fell silent. "So, this is it, huh?"

"It's for Futaba too." Akira said.

"...Thanks." Sojiro responded. "Do what you need to. I'll try to help any way I can. Just don't be reckless, got it?"

A new chat then starts a new conversation.

**Yusuke** **Kitagawa**

"That Palace is an accurate portrayal of Shido's nature."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Whaddya mean?""

**Haru Okumura**

"I have to agree."

**Haru Okumura**

"I'm sure he's quite used to traveling, especially on extravagant ships."

**Futaba**

"And it should be obvious he's not using his own his own money for it. There are all sorts of rumours online."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Ohhhhhh, I get it! He's using tax money? Not cool, Shido."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"I think he believes that which belongs to others in turn belongs to him."

**Ann** **Takamaki**

"Even people's lives."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"That is correct."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"This country will be a miserable place if Shido becomes prime minister."

**Me**

"We have to stop him."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Right."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"We gotta pay him back for what he did to Akira too."

"Shido this, Shido that... The world's gone to hell." Sojiro grumbled.

Leblanc Attic

Akira walked his way up the attic, his phone buzzed to see a text from Makoto

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Hey, can we talk for a moment?"

**Me**

"Of course."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Thanks, so to start with."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Thank you, for helping change Sis' heart. I actually never thought I'd see her back to her normal self."

**Me**

"At least it paid of in a number of ways."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"However, since Shido went ahead and ruined your life, and tried to get you killed."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"I going to give everything I got into changing his heart with you."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"But, I do however wonder why a man like him would be doing in a place like Inaba."

**Me**

"You have a point."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Anyhow, I said we'll fight coming burdens together, defeating Shido will be our first step."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"I'm not just going to do it for you, but your family as well."

**Me**

"Even though you never met them?"

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Yes, even though I never met them. I mean, your probation was an inconvenience to them too."

**Me**

"Well when you put it that way, I see where you're coming from."

Me

"Thanks, Makoto. I have high expectations, like always."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Consider them met, I have to show my appreciation and equal return somehow."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"As advisor. As vice leader. And as your lover..."

**Me**

"We're beginning our operation tomorrow, see you at Leblanc."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"See you then."

-/-


	46. Cruiser of Pride III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Shido's Palace, him ordering an assassination in a police station and getting identified as the man who put Akira under a false charge. It was obvious for the Phantom Thieves to target Shido. They need to change his heart no matter what.

Thursday 11/14 - Sakamoto residence - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uY7ngS9QxMg>

Ryuji sat himself down in his room to then instantly be met with a phone call by Futaba.

"Hey, Futaba. What's up?" Ryuji answered.

"Say, Ryuji. Do you happen to have contact information by the name of Yoshizawa?" Futaba asked.

"I do, why?" Ryuji responded.

"On the way home to Yougen. Mona said you might have it." Futaba explained. "She was actually the wired reading I got in Niijima's Palace."

"For real!?" Ryuji reacted.

"Anyway, Mona asked me to tell you to let her know Akira is alive." Futaba said.

"Okay, I'll sort it out for ya!" Ryuji said. He hangs up then decides to Akira.

Akira answered. "Hello?"

"It's me. Sorry, I know you're tired. It'll be a sec, just hear me out." Ryuji explained. "I've decided what I want to do with Shido after goin' into his Palace. We can't let him run free. If there's a heart we gotta steal, it's definitely gotta be his."

"That's right." Akira responded.

"Yeah. Man, you knew this whole time, huh?" Ryuji asked.

"...Not really, actually." Akira responded.

"I want to avenge you, that's a no-brainer, but that's not it. If we let him run the country, the weak will be totally offed." Ryuji explained. "Isn't it our duty to project them?"

"We'll protect them till the end." Akira answered.

"Remember when I told you that heroes who lurk in the shadow are boring?" Ryuji asked.

"Yeah, why?" Akira responded.

"Well, forget what I said. Those heroes are way cooler." Ryuji said. "Hey, Akira-once we change Shido's heart..." Ryuji fell silent.

"...Ryuji?" Akira said.

"...No, never mind. Forget it." Ryuji said. "Let's do it. Let's steal that bastard Shido's heart. I'll do everythin' I can to make it happen."

"I've already said this to Makoto. We're starting our operation tomorrow." Akira said.

"Speaking of Makoto... Your around her quite a lot, and people at school have gone talking about you both as well." Ryuji commented. "But at the end of the day, I can't picture you with her alone."

"Ryuji, seriously!" Akira said.

"Oh, sorry... Anyways. Thanks for listenin' to me, Akira. See ya." Ryuji said. Akira then hangs up.

"Okay, better tell Yoshizawa about Akira before I forget." Ryuji said to himself.

**Me**

"Yo, Yoshizawa. Do you have a quick moment?"

**Kasumi Yoshizawa**

"Sakamoto-senpai? Do you need something?"

**Me**

"Nothin' in particular, this is about Akira."

**Kasumi Yoshizawa**

"Wait, hold on! Is Kurusu-senpai...?"

**Me**

"Yeah, he's alive."

**Kasumi Yoshizawa**

"Are you being serious? And how do you know that?"

**Kasumi Yoshizawa**

"Are you perhaps a member of the Phantom Thieves, Sakamoto-senpai?"

**Me**

"...Y-Yeah."

**Me**

"Anyway, if you're planning on seeing him at Leblanc tomorrow, you'll need to be quick."

**Me**

"'cause we need to deal with our next target ASAP tomorrow."

**Kasumi Yoshizawa**

"It'll be fine, I intend on speaking to Kurusu-senpai about lending you all a hand while I'm at it."

**Me**

"That's Akira's call, but I'll see you tomorrow if he's okay with it."

**Me**

"Anyways, GTG now."

-/-

Friday 11/25 - Cafe Leblanc - After School

Futaba got Akira working in Leblanc, and Makoto was already there.

"Hey, are you sure it's okay for him to be down here working right now? I mean, wouldn't be bad if a Shujin student walked in and saw him?" Sojiro said.

"And the others are supposed to arrive soon, too." Makoto added.

"Eh, don't worry about it." Futaba said.

"Well I can't work all afternoon, Futaba. We supposed to be making a start in the Palace soon." Akira said.

"You'll see why in just a moment, Akira." Futaba responded.

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

The bell goes off.

"Welcome-" Sojiro started. Then noticed Kasumi's uniform.

"...Huh?" Kasumi reacted.

"Yoshizawa-san?" Makoto reacted.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=krtgiMY4wHI>

That then caught Akira's attention to look. "...Kasumi?"

"What did I just say?" Sojiro said to Futaba.

"Nah, still fine." Futaba responded.

Akira walks away from the sink until Kasumi ran up to him.

"Kurusu-senpai!? You... You're not like a stunt double or something, right!?" Kasumi questioned.

"It's the real me." Akira said.

"I don't know what's happening, but I really hope this isn't a dream!" Kasumi said.

"Well, are you pleased? I'm the one who set this up-a little surprise from me to you." Morgana said. "I asked Futaba to do me a favour..."

"...And I asked Ryuji to pass the message along to Kasumi." Futaba added.

"I knew you'd be wiped out for a while, so I made sure to give you time to recover first." Morgana said.

Before Makoto could say anything. Kasumi got closer. "Oh, thank goodness! I'm just so happy!"

"...Um, personal space, Kasumi!" Akira responded.

"No one cares about my scheme!?" Morgana yelled.

"Well, it looks like you know what's been going on with him." Sojiro said to Kasumi. "Take a seat, why don'tcha? No reason to stand around."

"A-And, maybe give Akira some space..." Makoto added.

"...O-Oh, I'm so sorry!" Kasumi responded, then took a couple of steps back.

"I'm going out for a bit to grab some groceries. I'll let you all get caught up with each other." Sojiro said. Then leaves then cafe.

"...Would you like some coffee?" Akira offered.

"Yes, thank you so much." Kasumi responded.

"What about you, Makoto? Refill?" Akira asked.

"No thank you..." Makoto responded.

Akira, Morgana and Futaba sat down in a booth with Kasumi on the other side. While Makoto was sitting by the counter still.

"S-So, you're... Yoshizawa-san, right?" Futaba asked. "W-Wassup? It's a... pleasure meeting you!"

"Yes, nice to meet you as well, Sakura-san!" Kasumi responded.

"Could you at least figure out whether to be polite or casual?" Morgana responded.

"Sh-Shuddup! Don't you underestimate my people anxiety!" Futaba bursted.

"Leave her be, Morgana. Just remember not to push yourself, Futaba." Makoto said.

"R-Right...! Mona tells me that you helped Akira out in that Palace a while back. We're awfully grateful for that." Futaba said.

"Oh no, it was my pleasure. He's usually the one who helps me out. Not only that, I'd promised to repay his kindness to me, no matter what." Kasumi responded.

"What a refined response! Are we really around the same age?" Futaba wondered.

"You know, there's something I've wanted to ask you, Yoshizawa: why were you in that Palace in the first place?" Morgana asked.

"I was wondering that myself. Mainly how she got Sis' keywords." Makoto said.

"That's, ah..." Kasumi started.

"I’m onboard with Makoto and Morgana. Of course, I'm extra-grateful that you saved our leader... But if our plan had somehow leaked, then we need to change our tactics from here on out." Futaba explained.

"It all started about a week ago, when we had lunch together on the roof of the school...

Akira and Morgana knew when that was. "Uh, but that day's when..." Morgana said.

"I got the feeling that something big was going to take place that day, so..." Kasumi started.

"...I'm so sorry! I was actually following you the entire time!" Kasumi confessed.

"What!?" Akira responded.

"Wait, we were tailed there?" Futaba wondered.

"We definitely had no idea about that. It's like night and day compared to when Makoto was following us..." Morgana said.

"...Don't remind me!" Makoto responded.

Kasumi then faced Makoto. "And what did you say earlier, Niijima-senpai? Something about keywords?" She asked.

"I said I was wondering what you were doing in the Palace along with how you got the keywords for it." Makoto answered.

"I didn't, that app you had out dragged me with you all. And I still followed up to "the manager's floor," was it?" Kasumi explained. "It sounded like you were emotionally in pain as well, Niijima-senpai."

"...So you heard of that to..." Makoto responded.

Makoto then thought back at the moment with the battle against Sae's shadow. "Come on! Don't space out now, let's save her together...!" Akira said to her.

A tear got loose from Makoto's eye. "Y-Yeah..."

Kasumi then faced back at Akira. "I've been considering for a while now... Perhaps I should be fighting alongside you if I have special powers like yours, Senpai." She said. "I wondered if an outsider like myself should even get involved, but I couldn't just stand back and do nothing..."

"Thank you." Akira responded.

"Oh, it was nothing compared to how much you've down for me in the past." Kasumi said. Then stayed silent for a bit. "Um... Correct me if I'm wrong, but... you're no done here yet, are you?"

"Why do you ask that?" Akira asked.

"Then perhaps I ought to lend you a hand." Kasumi insisted.

"H-Hold on... Considering our target this time, wouldn't be..." Makoto started.

"Well, we could definitely use the additional firepower, but..." Morgana said.

"I'm thankful for her offer to help, but Shido is more dangerous than any of our previous targets..." Akira said in his head. "It'd be wisest to avoid dragging Kasumi into this fight..."

Kasumi waiting on the answer. "...Senpai?"

"I appreciate the offer." Akira said.

"Well, you say that, but..." Kasumi responded.

"Honestly, we have no idea what risks you would face. Our enemy this time is more dangerous than anyone else so far. Also, we pretty much brought this entire mess down upon ourselves, so this is on us." Morgana explained. "We're delighted by the offer, but we really can't drag you into this any further."

"I agree. Sorry, Yoshizawa-san... We'll make up for that someday..." Makoto said.

"Moreover, you have something to do yourself, right?" Morgana added.

Kasumi fell silent for a bit. "I believe I'd be acting selfishly if I were to press any further. Very well, I understand your reasoning. If that's the situation, then I'll wait for you to return..." Kasumi responded. "But you have to promise me this: you'll come back safe, no matter what. I don't ever want to feel as horrible as I did when I thought you..."

Akira cuts her off. "See you soon."

"...I really do believe you." Kasumi said. She looks at her phone. "It's time I get going-I've got practice today, as usual." Then puts her phone away. "Well, be seeing you."

"Take it easy." Akira said.

Kasumi then leaves as Sojiro walks in.

"How long have you all been talking for?" Sojiro wondered.

"Boss, could you close up for today, please. The others should be arriving soon." Makoto asked.

"Sure thing." Sojiro responded.

-/-

<https://youtu.be/AdimY1_Vh1U?t=18>

The rest of the Phantom Thieves arrived, Akira held a meeting before they could infiltrate.

Akira and Makoto next to each other. Morgana and Haru next to each other with Ann and Futaba behind them. Ryuji sitting backwards on one of the counter seats. And Yusuke leaning on the seat behind Makoto.

"At this rate, Shido will indeed become the next prime minister. We must prevent that." Yusuke said.

"We still have a good bit of time until election day. Now's our chance to fully prepare." Makoto said.

"Let us sort through our current state of affairs." Yusuke suggested.

"On that note, we'll recall what we investigated before we got going." Akira said. "So to get into the assembly hall. We need five letters from different people throughout the Palace."

"Does anyone want a reminder of who we're going after in the Palace?" Makoto asked.

"Yes!" Ryuji responded instantly.

"Let me rephrase that, does anyone BESIDES Ryuji want a reminder of who we're going after?" Makoto asked.

"Did you have to, senpai...?" Ryuji moaned.

"I don't think it will hurt to recall who." Ann responded.

"Mmhm, better safe than sorry." Haru added.

"Very well, I'm listening, Makoto." Yusuke said.

"First off, according to the map, the Palace's restaurant is the closest to the assembly hall. There we'll find Politician Ooe." Makoto explained.

"Then, a former noble should be by a pool." Akira explained. "The map says there's a large one closer from the restaurant and the other at the back deck."

"Then after when we reach the back deck, there's the door that directly opens to the entertainment area of the Palace." Makoto explained. "There we'll find the TV president."

"Then afterwards, a I.T. president has the fourth letter." Akira explained. "Our only clue is he never leaves his room. So we'll need to figure out where it is."

""He never leaves his room." I wonder..." Futaba said under her breath.

"And after those four, we still need the fifth one from the cleaner!" Morgana explained.

"I think we're ready to go if that's the gist of the our operation!" Haru stated.

"Let's make sure we're careful about the Shadows on guard." Makoto warned.

"We haven't been losing to Shadows, so I think we're appropriately strong. Let's not worry too much." Haru said.

"That should sum things up for the time being. Meeting adjoined!" Morgana yelled.

-/-

Shido's Palace: Engine Room

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGFZHBK2lTs>

The Phantom Thieves gathered all the letters in the Palace, and fought Akechi who reviled himself as the Black Mask culprit. Despite Akechi's strength, the Phantom Thieves still emerged victorious over him.

"You ready to call it quits?" Ryuji asked.

"I know... I've had enough. ...You're so lucky." Akechi said. "Lucky to be surrounded... by teammates who acknowledge you... And once Shido confesses his crimes, you'll all be heroes." He continues. "As for me, people will find out my past deductions were just charade. My fame and trust will vanish."

"...I see. So you were turning people psychotic then solving the cases yourself. And you did that by joining forces with Shido." Morgana said.

Akechi then sobs, after taking a look at himself. "In the end... I couldn't be special..."

"Dude, you're more than special..." Ryuji responded.

Akechi then noticed what he said.

"It pains me to admit... but your wit and strength far exceeds ours. We only defeated you by teaming up... I was honestly... envious of your natural ability." Makoto said. "It was frustrating to see how much my sister trusted you..."

"I have no intention of forgiving you for what you did to my father, but... I sympathise with you." Haru said. "I wholeheartedly understand wanting to get back at the adults who took from you..."

"But when you gained the power to fulfil that desire, you only used it for your own self-benefit." Yusuke added.

"If you've got more than one Persona, maybe you actually have the same kinda power as Joker's. But you trusted no one, so you got two Personas: one for your lies, and one for your hate." Futaba stated. "Still, you thought that was enough, right? That part I totally get."

"You excelled at everything over us... yet that was the one thing you lacked." Yusuke said.

Akechi fell silent to what every was saying to him.

"All right, let's go back and get that callin' card ready!" Ryuji yelled. "We're gonna take Shido down. What're you gonna do?"

"It'd be a problem if you kept getting in our way. Wanna come along and help us settle things?" Ann offered

"...Are you all idiots? You should get rid of me... if you don't want me getting in your way." Akechi responded. Then falls silent. "...You all are truly beyond my comprehension."

-/-

The Phantom Thieves then noticed another Akechi walking along the real Akechi's side.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8p7utuOjF-Y>

"Akechi?" Ryuji wondered in shock.

"Another one!? Wait, is he..." Yusuke started to wonder.

"That's... Shido's cognitive version of Akechi!" Morgana yelled.

The Cognitive Akechi raised his gun at the real Akechi, putting the thieves in shook. "...I'll deal with the rest of you later."

Akechi couldn't help but look down on the site.

"Captain Shido's orders... He has no need for losers. Well... this just moves the plan up a little. He was going to get rid of you after the election anyway." The Cognitive Akechi said.

Akechi looked at the Cognitive version. "What!?"

"Did you truly believe you'd be spared after all the murders you undertook? Don't tell me..." The Cognitive Akechi said. "Were you actually feeling good about having someone rely on you for once? Oh by the way, the captain says it's time you receive retribution for causing the mental shutdowns."

"What the hell, man!? That bastard's the one who put him up to it!" Ryuji bursted.

"*chuckle* I see... I was wondering how he'd protect himself if I used my power to tear through his Palace. Turns out you're how." Akechi said. "So he's making a puppet kill me... Sounds like something he'd do."

"That's right. I'll do anything. But look at yourself... you're the true puppet." The Cognitive Akechi said. "You wanted to be acknowledged, didn't you? To be loved? You've been nothing but a puppet from the very beginning."

"You little..." Ryuji bursted.

"So this... is how Shido thinks of Goro Akechi? It's... It's too horrible!" Makoto reacted.

"It's still not too late! We can change his heart together! Even if he's your father... No, BECAUSE he's your father!" Haru yelled.

The Cognitive Akechi looks at the Phantom Thieves. "What's all this nagging about? Want me to take care of you first?" Shadows then appeared behind both Akechi's.

"No... He's not alone! He has Shadows too!" Ann said.

"You know what? I'll let someone volunteer to take his place. Who knows, you might delay his death." The Cognitive Akechi said.

"Damn you..." Ryuji responded.

"You guys are all doing things for others, aren't you?" The Cognitive Akechi taunted. "Oh, That's just the same as me. I'm going to take all the blame for our captain. I'll die for him too.

"Ugh, bastards!" Akira responded.

"This is what Shido thinks of Akechi-kun, even after making him help with the murders!?" Makoto added.

"Here, I'll give you one last chance. Shoot them." The Cognitive Akechi said.

"Haha... I was such a fool." Akechi stands up and points the gun Akira.

"Yes... That's the you our captain wishes to see." The Cognitive Akechi said.

"...Crow! ...Don't do this!" Akira said.

"...Don't misunderstand. You're the one who's going to disappear!" Akechi yelled. He quickly moved his aim on the Cognitive version and shoot it in a blink of an eye.

-/-

The Cognitive Akechi kneeled to the ground in pain. As the real Akechi moved his aim, looking like it was aiming at one of the Phantom Thieves. He fires it setting off an alarm.

"The watertight bulkhead door has closed. All personnel within the partition wall: evacuate at once." The Ship Announcement voiced out.

Shutters then rose up separating the Phantom Thieves from Akechi.

"Whoa, what is this!?" Futaba reacted.

"Akechi!" Ryuji yelled as he banged on shutters.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=krtgiMY4wHI>

"Hurry up and go." Akechi yelled.

"You fool! Are you trying to get yourself killed!?" Yusuke yelled.

"The real fools... are you guys. You should have just abandoned me here a long time ago..." Akechi yelled. "You would have all perished... if you had tried to face these with me weighting you down... *cough* *cough* *cough*"

"Akechi-kun!" Makoto yelled.

"Let's make a deal, okay? You won't say no, will you?" Akechi said.

"Why at a time like this!?" Yusuke asked.

"Change Shido's heart... in my stead... End his crimes... Please!" Akechi yelled.

"I'll hold on to your glove." Akira responded.

Akechi fell silent at Akira's response. "Heh... After all this, that's what you have to say? Seriously, you really are..."

"I sense a solid bond between me and Akechi..." Akira said in his head.

"You bastard..." The Cognitive Akechi yelled. As he draws his gun at the real one.

Akechi the draws his. "So, my final enemy is a puppet version of myself... Not bad...!"

"Akechi-kun!" Haru yelled.

"Isn't there some way to get this open, Mona?" Ann yelled.

Two gunfires then went off.

"Oracle... is he-" Akira started to ask.

"His signal is... gone... I'm only getting... the weaklings..." Futaba said.

"No..." Ann said.

"Come on, you guys! We can't let a rotten criminal like Shido do what he wants any longer! We can't... no matter what!" Morgana yelled.

"Akechi..." Ryuji said.

"...We should get going." Makoto said.

"He entrusted us with an important task, after all..." Haru said.

"Let's go, Joker." Morgana said.

Instead of leaving, Akira slowly approached the shutters. And put his hand to it.

"Akechi..." Ryuji said again.

Ann was still at loss for words.

"Let's go, you guys." Morgana said.

"Right..." Akira responded.

-/-

The group slowly leave the engine room

Shido's Palace: Side deck

"Where are we?" Yusuke asked.

"It looks like we've come out on the side deck. We should be able to secure a route from here." Futaba said.

"Welp, let's head over and get to usin' those letters then." Ryuji said.

Cafe Leblanc - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ED7kzAmnAY>

Akira returned to Leblanc, Makoto with him. Both of their phones go off with Haru starting a conversation.

**Haru Okumura**

"We were finally able to get into the main assembly hall."

**Ann Takamaki**

"That means we're ready to send the calling card too. When should we do it?"

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"We must consider the method by which we will send it as well."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"All those guys cheering for Shido better be ready."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"We're gonna surprise the s*** outta them!"

**Futaba**

"I can't wait for this."

**Ryuji** **Sakamoto**

"BTW, where's Makoto? She's in this chat, right?"

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Yes, don't worry. I've been reading it."

"Akechi-kun..." Makoto said... Right next to Akira too. Then types to get her attention.

**Me**

"Is something wrong?"

Makoto looks at Akira. Then looks back at the screen.

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Well..."

**Haru Okumura**

"It's about Akechi-kun, is it not? That was really sad what happened to him..."

**Haru Okumura**

"Honestly, I have mixed feelings... but I think he was a victim too."

**Ann Takamaki**

"A victim we couldn't save..."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"Had I not met you all, I may have become like him as well..."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Personally speaking, I can't forgive the guy."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"But more importantly, I can't forgive Shido for warping his mind so goddamn much!"

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"I must agree. What Shido did is reprehensible."

**Haru Okumura**

"We must do this. I'm certain we'll be able to pull it off."

**Me**

"It'll be just like always."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"Yes, it's best not to get too worked up over this. As for the time, that is on you, Akira."

"Akechi saved us all in the end. I think in his heart, he might not have been so bad..." Morgana said. "Hey, Akira, Makoto. Let's succeed on this mission, no matter what."

"I agree..." Makoto responded.

Akira and Makoto were in bed together. Makoto was reading while Akira looks up at the celling.

"I don't believe it... Akechi is dead... After we heard the gunshots on the other side of the shutters, Futaba said there were no readings left... I doubt we'll meet again..." Akira said in his head. "I want to keep our promise... I do still have that promise with Akechi to duel again someday... I know Akechi would especially hate having it end with his defeat..." 

Makoto turns a page, then has an eye on Akira. Noticing he hasn't moved since they both climbed in bed.

"...Still, there's nothing I can do now. I should probably get to sleep..." Akira said in his head.

Makoto closed her book and put it down by the window seal. "Akira...?"

"Hm?" Akira responded.

"Is something on your mind? You've been like this ever since we laid down." Makoto said.

"Akechi... He started with being a rat, then. He saved us." Akira explained. "Now that he's gone. I feel like something is missing."

"I know what you mean, even while he's gone. I can't help but think about having Shido proved guilty when he's gone." Makoto responded.

"Is that right?" Akira said to himself.

"But, after seeing the Cognitive version of me in Kaneshiro's Palace... And seeing the way it was bound... And seeing the type of drugs on the table... Well, you saw how I reacted, I literally wanted to tear his body." Makoto said. "I would've been forced into the life of illegal sex and rape if we didn't change his heart, even if we did pay back the three million yen." She then looks at Akira in the eyes. "And you've sympathised with me that whole time, because your mother had been back and forward with this for years."

"And Shido's Cognition of Akechi... I just can't put it into any words. Even if I tired, I sure I'll just make it sound like a paradox." Akira said.

"I don't blame you..." Makoto responded. "Hey, so... Hypothetically speaking... If your sister didn't die, what do you think her name would've been?"

"My personal guess... I honestly couldn't tell you." Akira answered. "But considering what parents name their children when twin are the opposite gender to each other. It's very likely her name would've been a feminine version to mine."

"Now you're starting to make me think if I had a twin brother... Mine name is a unisex one after all." Makoto responded.

"...We should get to sleep. Goodnight." Akira said.

"...Night." Makoto responded.

They both kissed, but got carried away and gave Makoto a long kiss on the neck. Leaving a mark on her neck. Akira looked at it and gave the "I'm extremely sorry that was unintentional" look.

-/-

Saturday 11/26 - Yougen Jaya Station - Early Morning

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

Makoto knew she'd likely have that mark for a while, but she didn't really mind it and didn't matter since the turtle neck of her shirt was covering it. She was blushing as she thought about.

"The train doors are now opening, please watch your step!" The Station Recording played.

Makoto was hearing absurd comments as she was crammed around in the train car.

"Have you been keeping up with the election? I wonder if Shido-san's going to take it all..." A Stylish College Student said.

"We might be hearing news about the birth of the Shido administration by the end of the year." A Flashy College Student responded. "I wish Akechi-kun would run for office! He'd get more votes than all those incompetent politicians!"

"I don't usually care about elections, but it's exciting when people are so into it!" A Stylish College Student said.

"Everyone's in danger... We need to make him have a change of heart soon!" Makoto said.

Cafe Leblanc - After School

The Phantom Thieves gathered once again to discuss what to do about Shido's calling card.

"It's finally comin' down to this! So, how're we gonna send the calling card?" Ryuji asked.

"It would be pointless to send it to the Diet Building." Yusuke said.

"And even if we handed it over to different media sources, who knows how it would be treated..." Makoto said. "The worst case scenario would be giving it to the police under the table."

"What shall we do then?" Haru asked.

"I wonder..." Akira said.

Futaba then gives out a very mischievous chuckle.

"Um, Futaba-chan?" Haru responded.

"My Futaba Canon is ready." Futaba said.

-/-

"Huh?" Ryuji responded.

"It's good to go. Look. Now, if I do this..." Futaba said. Then shifted her laptop around to show the rest of the Thieves.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TBKA75H1h8>

"When did you make this!?" Makoto asked.

"You shoulda told us you were plannin' something!" Ryuji added.

"To trick your enemies, you first gotta trick your allies." Futaba said.

"How stylish." Yusuke commented.

"It's kickass!" Ann commented.

"This should work nicely..." Haru said.

"All right! It's time for people to start comin' to their senses!" Ryuji yelled.

-/-

Shiro's Appaprtment - Evening

Shiro was sitting down on his sofa, sitting down looking too relaxed as he watched archery airing on his screen.

"Coming up now is; Yukari Takeba! Competing for Japan." The Archery Commentator said. "She's positioning her arrow, holding it still. And... Bu..." The screen went to static before before the air could show where the arrow hit.

"Huh, what the hell!?" Shiro reacted. He stood up to go check his cable. Then saw the Phantom Thieves logo on his screen. "T... The... Phantom Thieves..."

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1YmVC6bO5XY>

"Yo! What is UP, everybody!" Ryuji's voice said.

"We are the ones who you all know as the Phantom Thieves." Yusuke's voice said.

Shiro stood back just to watch what will happen.

"And all of us are alive and kickin'." Ryuji's voice said. Then the Alibaba icon came up. "But those s***ty guys in power? They've been manipulatin' information to try and hide the truth."

"And when we say hide the truth, we saying a man has been hiding the truth. Our next target is a person who says they intend on doing good. But his true face is wholly different from the one you know of!" Makoto's voice said.

Inosuke came out, just got out of bed. "Shiro, what's happ-"

"Shh." Shiro cut him off before he could ask.

"So, before we appropriate our next target... We would like to first borrow your time!" Ann's voice said.

"The recent scandals of public figures, the accidents caused by psychotic breakdowns and mental shutdowns-These weren't caused by unknown reasons." Yusuke's voice said. "One man is behind every single instance... ...simply to satiate his own greed."

"That man was afraid his crimes would be exposed and shifted the blame on us." Ann's voice. "He even manipulated the police for that."

"We only steal the hearts of criminals. But this asshole tried to dump what he did on us." Ryuji's voice said. "That just shows he doesn't care about those victims at all!"

"The indentity of that cowardly man is-" Yusuke's voice started playing, then programming then got put on standby.

"Aw come on, this was getting interesting!" Shiro bursted.

"What was that, Shiro?" Inosuke asked.

"That was a program the Phantom Thieves were playing." Shiro answered. "I wanted to know who they were talking about."

The programme then started playing again. "The man behind it all is a current cabinet member, of all things." Yusuke's voice said.

"A... cabinet member...?" Shiro wondered.

"The Minister of State of Special Missions... Masayoshi Shido!" Yusuke's voice said.

"S-Shido!?" Shiro reacted.

"Everything that guys says is a lie! And to prove that..." Ann's voice said. Then flicked to the portrait of the each member of the Phantom Thieves. "Look! As you can see, all of us are alive and kickin'!"

"Why does one of them look at cat mascot?" Shiro questioned.

"I'm sure the people investigating us can tell if this is a lie or not." Makoto's voice said. "Shido himself will soon confess all the crimes that he's committed."

"Please look forward to it everyone!" Ann's voice said.

"Hey, Shiro? Do you think it's real?" Inosuke asked.

"Honestly, I don't know..." Shiro answered.

"We're not gonna sit back and watch some crook wreck this country just 'cause of his goddamn ego." Ryuji's voice said. The image of Shido shrunk showing Akira and Ryuji in the shadows. "Ain't that right... Joker?"

Shiro lead forward at his screen. "Is that...?"

Akira walks forward on the screen.

"Hey, Shiro! It's Akira!" Inosuke yelled.

"Yes. Before that happens, we will take this country!" Akira's voice said.

Shiro recognised the frizzy hair and the voice it was Akira alright.

Shiro smirked. "*chuckle* Go get him, brother!" He said under his voice.

Shido's Office

Shido watched the live recording of the programming on his tablet. He was not looking pleased.

"Hello? Yes... Yes... We're looking into it now..." A employee in the suit said. "Please if you would so kindly-"

"Very well. I'll crush them beneath my heel!" Shido said to himself.

Shiro's Apartment

Shiro continued watching to make he doesn't miss anything else, the program continued to remain in silent. Then his screen blacked out.

-/-

"You know what? I'll be voting for Yoshida instead!" Shiro said.

Diet Building

"A lot of people are gathered here..." Haru commented.

"Our calling card has had a tremendous effect." Yusuke said.

"I'm real proud of that one!" Futaba said.

"All they're doin' is making' noise though..." Ryuji commented.

"Seriously. They should just go home and sleep..." Ann added.

"Even after what happened, not many people want to see Shido have a change of heart..." Makoto pointed out. "What we're about to do is just... right?"

"Yes, they'll see soon." Akira insured.

"There you have it." Morgana said.

"You have a point." Makoto said.

"Hey, look over there." Morgana said.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CxDHyhylKrw>

"To think they'd actually go after Masayoshi Shido... Youth is incredible." Ohya said. "This has me excited as well. *snicker* That boy really keeps the news rolling in."

"She doesn't notice we're here... right? That keen journalist nose is a force to be reckoned with." Morgana commented.

The Phantom Thieves then noticed Mishima coming by.

"Whoa! Why's Mishima here!? Man, that kid's impressive..." Morgana said.

"The Phantom thieves are just. I guarantee it." Mishima said.

"Heh... Now that's what I like to hear." Ryuji said.

"They may not be many of them, but we have to cherish our fans." Morgana said. "let's go change Shido's heart!"

"It's showtime!" Akira said.

-/-


	47. Rivers in the Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calling card has caught Shido's attention. It was time for the Phantom Thieves to get back at the man who set them up. And for Akira alone to get back for dropping the false charge on him.

Saturday 11/26 - Shido's Palace: Assembly Hall - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8p7utuOjF-Y>

"Shido!" Ryuji yelled.

"Where did you lowlifes obtain that power? ...Not that it matters. If you have a complaint, I'm willing to listen." Shadow Shido said.

"What did you do to Akechi!? He... He was your own son!" Yusuke yelled.

"Hmph, I had a feeling it was something like that. He reminded me too much of that woman. I also have an idea as to why he approached me, He was hoping to trap me, was he not?" Shadow Shido responded. "He was sharp, but in the end he was just a kid. I controlled him merely by offering praise. I intended to dispose of him as soon as I became prime minister."

"What!?" Ryuji bursted.

"I could never keep someone with such intimate knowledge of my past alive." Shadow Shido said. "What an "ace" detective. He was standing beside me all this time, yet couldn't see through my plans. His destroying himself saved me quite a bit of effort though."

"You bastard!" Akira bursted.

"How could you...!?" Ann responded.

"You stole me mom's research... and took her life!" Futaba added.

"Everything you've done has been for your own selfish gains! You even killed my father! I will never forgive you!" Haru yelled.

"Sacrifices are inevitable in the path of reform. I only require the foolish entrust themselves to their superiors. I shall guide them." Shadow Shido said.

"The hell makes you think you're so much better than everyone else!?" Ryuji bursted.

"You never would have been able to make it this far without Akechi's help!" Ann bursted.

"If Akechi hadn't showed up, I'm sure as hell you'd still be at a quarter from where you are now!" Akira yelled.

"He only appeared because of the expectations God held for me. Moreover, it was thanks to me that Akechi was able to properly use his power to begin with." Shadow Shido said. "The "changing of hearts" that you've been doing... was nothing than provoking the public."

"How selfish! You were unable to win by honest means, so you used foul tricks to ascend the political ladder!" Yusuke yelled.

"A cruel person like you has no right to stand leading the citizens of this country. You're nothing but a criminal who rose above others by climbing a staircase of sin." Makoto yelled.

"The life of the nation as opposed to those of a few sacrifices... There can be no comparison. The ignorant masses only care about their own personal happiness. I am merely granting that for them." Shadow Shido responded. "That is the social reform that only I, as the one chosen by God, can enact!"

"I can't believe you look down on everyone else so harshly..." Haru said.

"I'd never accept a leader who makes a teenager murder people! You say it's for the country, but I bet it's all for yourself." Ann yelled. "Nobody would wish for something like that!"

"Nobody? Hmp." Shadow Shido questioned. Then walks over to the main desk of the hall. "Then why was I choose? Why are they surrendering the seat of prime minister to me? Everyone denies the value of hard work these days. Instead, they seek to effortlessly gain wealth." He continues. "That is why I must reestablish this mighty country. One that does not waver... One that others bow to."

"Mighty, my ass! That's just a crooked country made by a crook!" Ryuji yelled.

"We cannot let you do this. You are a disgrace to Japan. Hence, we will take your deranged heart." Yusuke said.

"And we won't be leaving till we do!" Akira yelled.

"Hmph. Those who disobey me must be eliminated. However... considering the loss of Akechi, it would be a waste to kill those who are actually capable." Shadow Shido said. "I will allow you to choose between life or death one last time. Devote your power to my social reform. I will give you anything you want, be it wealth or status."

"No way." Akira bursted.

"There's no way we'd follow you!" Morgana yelled.

"No matter how many times you ask, our answer's not gonna change!" Ann yelled

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kvhEYbzToK4>

"It seems the ignorant masses are doomed to remain as such... I though you were smarter than that. This is unfortunate..." Shadow Shido said. "I have no choice but to eliminate you all. A small leak will sink a great ship. Great nations have fallen to such lenience. I will not make such incautious mistakes."

A crowd then suddenly appeared behind the thieves, they were at a loss for words.

"There's tons of them." Morgana said.

"Since when!?" Makoto questioned.

Shido's shadow raised his hands from the clapping. The main desk of the hall then rose up away. Giant floors then started to close off the above of the assembly hall. Yusuke leaps onto the first one, then shifts he head to tell the rest of the Phantom Thieves to leap themselves.

Shido's Palace: Above the Assembly Hall

The Phantom Thieves landed on the top floor, with time to spare before the floor completely closed.

"Let me make myself clear. Do not think of me as you did my foolish son, who acted so brashly." Shadow Shido said as he was walking up a staircase.

"You little..." Ryuji bursted.

Shadow Shido turned to face them as he appear built in a general's uniform. "Die... without further delay." He said while standing on a giant golden lion made from people.

"Our leader's got through s*** 'cause of you. It's on!" Ryuji yelled.

-/-

The lion roared has it slammed the ground.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=86j2AdA9MhU>

"There is no need for thieves in my mighty country... Only myself and the ones who revere me are needed." Shadow Shido said.

"Risking our lives to stop rotten adults... That's why we're phantom thieves!" Futaba yelled.

"Joker, what's the plan!?" Makoto asked.

"Fox and yourself focus on raising our defence and speed. Mona and I will attack Shido and his lion. But if Oracle does it for you; attack with us." Akira ordered.

"Got it!" Makoto responded.

"Arsene!" Akira called. "Ravage them!" He used Eigaon.

"Persona!" Makoto called Anat. "Okay!" She used Marakukaja on the group.

"I won't go easy!" Shadow Shido said, the lion attacked Yusuke. "Hrgh!" Shadow Shido yelled and used Tarukaja on himself.

"Persona!" Morgana called Zorro. "Me-yeah!" He used Garudyne.

"This is my other self!" Yusuke called Kamu Susano-o. "Here!" He used Masukukaja on the group.

"Come!" Akira called Arsene. "Go down!" He used Eigaon.

"Persona!" Makoto called Anat. "Out of our way!" She used Freidyne.

Shadow Shido groaned, the lion tried to attack Morgana and missed. Shadow Shido then used Dekaja on the group.

"Witness my resolve!" Morgana called Zorro. He used Garudyne.

"Persona!" Yusuke called Kamu Susano-o. "*grunt*" He used Masukukaja on the group.

Futaba then increased the groups attack.

"Persona!" Akira called Arsene. "He used Eigaon.

"Persona!" Makoto called Anat. "Let's go..." She used Marakukuja on the group.

"Go!" Shadow Shido ordered. The lion used Breast King's Wrath. On the group, Morgana was the only one that got hit. Shadow Shido's moans with iteration then uses Dekaja on the group.

"Joker, do you have a back up plan? Queen and Fox can't keep this up." Morgana said.

"Give me some time to think!" Akira responded.

"Persona!" Morgana called Zorro. He used Garudyne.

"This is my other self!" Yusuke called Kamu Susano-o. "Here!" He used Masukukaja on the group.

"Persona!" Akira called Arsene. "There!" He used Eigaon.

"Persona!" Makoto called Anat. "*grunt*" She used Marakukaja on the group.

"*chuckle* you lowlifes! I hope you understand what it means to turn your back on me!" Shadow Shido said.

"I don't wanna understand!" Futaba responded.

"... Then you shall perish!" Shadow Shido yelled. "You shall regret these foolish actions against me... in the afterlife!" The lion jumped, black fog covered it and then grew wings.

"It changed!?" Futaba reacted.

"I will destroy you!" Shadow Shido yelled.

"Okay, everyone. Conserve your stamina! Use your weapons for the time being!" Akira ordered.

"Don't push us too hard, make sure to order an healing when you have too!" Makoto responded.

"Don't worry, I intend too..." Akira responded.

The group then rushes in to attack the lion.

"Go!" Shadow Shido ordered. The lion used Agidyne on Yusuke. But he was lucky to Evade.

"Nice moves, Fox!" Futaba said.

The lion then tried Bufudyne on Yusuke. But it did nothing.

The group continued rushing attacks.

"To think you'd manage this much...! Why won't you stop resisting...!?" Shadow Shido said. "The nation I strive for... is the ultimate realisation of the public's happiness!"

The black fog covered the lion again, then taking from of a pyramid.

"It changed again!?" Futaba reacted.

"The weak must be sacrificed for the sake of grand ideals! That is the natural order of this world!" Shadow Shido said.

Morgana and Yusuke then attacked.

Futaba then raising the groups attack.

"Come!" Akira called Arsene. "There!" He used Debilitate. "Everyone, keep rushing!" He then ordered.

Makoto attacked.

A canon then fire at Yusuke. and hit him.

Group continued to rush their attacks. When Makoto's turn came, it was enough to crumble the pyramid causing it to return back to the original form the lion had.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8p7utuOjF-Y>

Shadow Shido gets off it's back and walks away from it. "Useless, ignorant masses!" he yells. He approaches the Phantom Thieves as the lion fades. "It seems even thieves should not be taken lightly if they come in great enough numbers..."

"Once you're losin', you're puttin' all the blame on the masses, huh!?" Ryuji responded.

Shadow Shido then looks at Akira. "Tsk. So, you're the one unifying them..."

"A touching reunion, isn't it?" Ann said.

"The next time you crush a foe, I suggest you do it in a more certain manner." Yusuke commented.

"Not that there'll be a next time for you!" Futaba said.

Shadow Shido then looked a Futaba. "Hm?" Then looked back at Akira. "You... ...You're more than just a member of the Phantom Thieves, aren't you?"

"Remember me?" Akira said as he removed his mask.

"This ain't the first time you failed to finish this guy off." Ryuji yelled.

"You took him to court and yet you don't remember? You truly don't care about the fate of others." Makoto said.

Shadow Shido was confused on Makoto was talking about, he looks back at Akira. Then recognised his face. "Wait... Could you be... the one from back then!?"

"No time no see, Shido-san..." Akira responded.

"That damn brat who showed up and stood against me when I was with that woman!" Shadow Shido said.

Akira put his mask back on.

"*chuckle* I see... So it truly is you. Haha... What an interesting turn of fate." Shadow Shido said. "...but your efforts will be worthless in the end."

"What!?" Ryuji bursted.

"Small sacrifices are inescapable for those wishing to be powerful, competent leaders. How would you ever reach your destination if you stopped to count every ant you crushed on the road?" Shadow Shido said.

"Are you saying that the people you killed deserved to die!?" Haru responded.

"He's totally insane..." Ann commented.

"I wouldn't expect the ignorant masses of this country to understand. Thus, I will offer proof..." Shadow Shido said.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4w6r6DkEw0g>

He teared away his cape, losing the general uniform. Instead with iron springs over his waist and arms. "By forcefully crushing the Phantom Thieves! I... shall win this game!"

"What is this power!?" Futaba reacted. "Careful! Those muscles aren't just for show!"

"Persona!" Akira called Arsene. He then used Debilitate.

"Such impotence!" Shadow Shido reacted.

"Everyone, rush!" Akira ordered.

Makoto rushed in for a attack.

Shadow Shido then used Heat Riser.

The group continued to rush.

Shadow Shido then used Bloodbath. Causing Makoto and Morgana to go into fear and Yusuke dodged the attack.

Morgana attacked.

"Time to use this." Yusuke said. He hit Morgana with the fan removing his fear.

"Sorry." Morgana responded.

Yusuke attacks. Akira then used Debilitate again. Makoto went and attacked.

Shadow Shido then used Mapsiodyne. Morgana dodged but Makoto fell to the ground.

"Queen's on the ground! You can't fail now!" Futaba yelled.

Shadow Shido then tried to use Tyrant's Fist on Morgana but he dodged.

The Phantom Thieves continued to rush, along with Makoto getting back up no longer having fear.

"Not bad... But there is no reason for me to lose to thieves!" Shadow Shido said. He then used Heat Riser.

Morgana and Yusuke attacked, Akira then applied Debilitate yet again.

Makoto rushed.

Shido then used Bloodbath again, this time the whole group missed the attack.

Morgana and Yusuke rushed.

Akira rushed in, it was enough for Shadow Shido to react.

"Nnnnnngh...! How are these lowlife brats beating me?" Shadow Shido questioned.

"Now's our chance! Let's take his Treasure!" Futaba yelled.

"Aaaaaaaahahahaha! Don't think you've won. The power held by the most elite is what rules over our society..." Shadow Shido taunted. "It's vexing that I have to use this on some foolish brats... But I will educate you through and through!"

"He's still gonna come at us!?" Futaba questioned.

"Let's take his heart!" Akira yelled.

"Did you hear that, Shido!?" Futaba said.

Shadow Shido flexed inward until to springs went flying off his body. He now looked red and ridiculously buffed. "I have years of experience over these brats!" Shadow Shido yelled to himself.

"No way! He's even stronger now!?" Futaba reacted.

"Hmp. ...Die." Shadow Shido said.

"Okay, everyone. We're gonna need to go all out this time!" Akira yelled. "Let's go!" Akira called Arsene. "There!" He used Eigaon.

"Persona!" Makoto called Anat. "Out of our way!" She used Freidyne.

"Time for my Persona!" Morgana called Zorro. He used Garudyne.

"Let's go!" Yusuke called Kamu Susano-o. "Kamu Susano-o!" He used Bufudyne.

"Resistance is futile!" Shadow Shido yelled. He unleashed Tyrant's Judgement.

"Oh no! It's a Bless skill!" Futaba reacted. "This is going to knock Joker down!"

As the fist was approaching, instead of knocking down Akira. The attack repealed back to Shido's Shadow.

"How was that possible!? Wasn't Arsene supposed to be weak to Bless?" Futaba reacted.

Shadow Shido then used Heat Riser.

"It's time!" Akira called Arsene. You're mine!" He used Eigaon.

"I'll use my persona!" Makoto called Anat. She used Freidyne.

"Persona!" Morgana called Zorro. He used Garudyne.

"I am thou!" Yusuke called Kamu Susan-o. He used Bufudyne.

Shadow Shido used Heat wave. Makoto dodged the attack.

"Persona!" Akira called Arsene. "Go down!" He used Eigaon.

"Persona!" Makoto called Anat. She used Freidyne.

"Persona!" Morgana called Zorro. "Ha!" He used Mediarahan on the group.

"Let's go!" Yusuke called Kamu Susano-o. "Prepare yourself!" He used Bufudyne.

"Resistance is futile!" Shadow Shido said. "He used Maragidyne.

Akira, Makoto and Yusuke evaded the attack.

Shadow Shido then used Bloodbath.

Morgana and Yusuke dodged the attack.

"Let's go!" Akira called Arsene. "There!" He used Eigaon.

"Persona!" Makoto called Anat. She used Freidyne.

"Persona!" Morgana called Zorro. "I'll finish you!" He used Garudyne.

"I am thou!" Yusuke called Kamu Susano-o. He used Bufudyne.

Shadow Shido then used Charge, followed by Heat Riser.

"Persona!" Akira called Arsene. "Go down!" He used Eigaon.

"Persona!" Makoto called Anat. "No hold barge!" She used Freidyne.

"Time for my Persona!" Morgana called Zorro. He used Garudyne.

"This is my other self!" Yusuke called Kamu Susano-o. He used Bufudyne.

"Hmph... You will regret your actions. ...You've angered me for the last time." Shadow Shido said. He used Heat Wave.

The group dodged the attack.

Shadow Shido then once again used Charge.

Futaba then applied Concentrate on the group.

"Persona!" Akira called Arsene. "Your mine!" He used Eigaon.

"Persona!" Makoto called Anat. She used Friedyne.

"Nngh! To think you'd put up this much of a fight... You bastard! I won't let you have this!" Shadow Shido said.

Shadow Shido then punched the ground, unleashing a purple flames around the field. Leaving Akira by himself.

"Wh-What happened!? Are you all right, Joker!?" Futaba yelled.

"I never would've imagined... That impertinent brat from so long ago, managing to get in my way this much! Honestly unbelievable... I should've finished you off before this could've happened... Hahaha, it seems I too was naive." Shadow Shido said. "However-my dream has been attained! My desire to steer this country has finally come to fruition! But, my ambition has only yet begun!" He continues. "I WILL NOT stumble over mere minutia like yourself! This time, I'll be dead certain to seal your fate. I will reduce you to nothing!"

"We've come so far... We have to do something! Joker... Please, don't lose!" Futaba yelled.

"...I have to finish this myself." Akira said in his head.

"Persona!" Akira called Arsene. "Hmp!" He used Debilitate.

"Resistance is futile!" Shadow Shido said. He used Diamond Dust. But the attack repealed.

"Persona!" Akira called Arsene. "There!" He used Eigaon.

"*grunt*" Shadow Shido said. He used Tyrant's Judgement. But the attack repealed.

"Persona!" Akira called Arsene. "Ravage them!" He used Eigaon.

"And stay down!" Shadow Shido yelled. He used Thunder Reign.

Akira dodged the attack.

"Persona!" Akira called Arsene. "Your mine!" He used Eigaon.

"Residence is futile!" Shadow Shido said. He used Heat Riser.

Akira went close and attacked.

"I won't go easy!" Shadow Shido said. He used Panta Rhei.

Akira then draws his pistol, then went trigger happy.

"Gaaaaaah!" Shadow Shido kneeled to the ground. The stands up "This can't be... losing? To a brat like him?" He then falls to the ground.

-/-

"*moan* ...I'm exhausted." Akira said.

The fire disappeared and the rest of the Thieves walked up by Akira's side.

"Now that's our Joker!" Makoto said.

"I knew you could do it!" Futaba yelled.

"I bet Skull wouldn't have lasted longer that!" Morgana said.

"Mona you little...!" Ryuji bursted.

Black fog covered Shido's Shadow and returned to normal. "How could I... lose?"

"For causing countless mental shutdowns in others, you will atone... with your life." Makoto said.

"Don'tcha got something to say to our leader before you go passin' out?" Ryuji questioned.

"Yes..." Shadow Shido responded. "I acknowledge... that I incriminated you on false charges. I did it to protect myself... I'm so sorry for what I've done... It feels as though it's been quite some time since I have felt sincerely apologetic..."

"You can prove that... by confessing your crimes." Akira responded.

"Hmph... That may be good..." Shadow Shido said. "So, I've been defeated... Haha... Hahahaha..."

The treasure then started to come down.

"Wait, why a wheel? And it's for a ship?" Ann wondered.

Shadow Shido stood up. "I must... steer this country! If I don't who will!?"

"What arrogance..." Yusuke responded.

"I-I..." Shadow Shido tried to speak but then faded away as he feel to the ground.

"What the..." Ryuji responded.

A explosion then went off.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EIu1kOg2YfE>

"Huh!?" Ryuji reacted.

"An explosion...?" Ann said.

More explosions go off. "But we haven't taken the Treasure yet..." Makoto said.

"We'll talk later! Come on, let's grab the Treasure and run!" Morgana yelled.

Shido's Palace: Corridor

"Huh!? Didn't we come from this way!?" Ann asked.

"We can't get through like-" Ryuji started speaking.

Another explosion cut him off.

"What is happening!?" Yusuke asked.

"Hey, Oracle!" Ryuji yelled.

"The ship is exploding... but why!?" Futaba said.

"What kinda sloppy explanation is that!?" Ryuji yelled.

"I don't know what's happening either!" Futaba bursted.

"Something might've happened to Shido in the real world!" Morgana speculated.

"Whaddya mean "something"!?" Ryuji bursted.

"I don't know!" Morgana bursted.

Explosions continue.

"Standing around isn't going to help!" Ann yelled.

"We have to run!" Haru yelled.

"Oracle! Are there any other escape routes!?" Makoto yelled.

"I'm looking, but..." Futaba responded.

Makoto then pointed one way. "What about that way!?"

Floods continued to leak the Palace.

"No!" Haru reacted.

"Our path..." Makoto said.

"Still, where else can we go!?" Yusuke asked.

"Crap, this side too!" Ryuji yelled.

"Are we... sinking?" Ann asked.

"We are not gonna die like this!" Morgana yelled.

-/-

Shido's Palace

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ea5WsCA31iE>

The Phantom Thieves found their way to the top of the of the front of the Diet Building. Still finding themselves with no way out.

"We're gonna die! I don't know how to swim!" Futaba yelled.

"Over there! A Lifeboat!" Makoto pointed out.

"Let's go!" Ryuji yelled.

The Phantom Thieves ran towards the boats direction. Knowing there was a lot of distance from where they are at.

"We just gotta get there..." Ryuji said.

Yusuke turned his head. "It's too far! We won't reach it in time!"

Ryuji faced the boat's direction. "I got this." He said.

"Huh...?" Ann responded.

"Hang tight. I'll nab the boat!" Ryuji said. He then leaped.

"Ryuji!" Ann yelled.

"It's now or never... Here goes! Aaaaaaah!" Ryuji ran down the Palace building. He made another leap when her was close to the water. An explosion went off in the distance, he slide down from the Palace's ground gravity. "Hraaaaagh!" He yelled as he continues to run up.

The Thieves got up on standing on the wall as they watched Ryuji.

"Ryuji!" Yusuke yelled.

"GO!" Ann yelled.

Ryuji leaped as he got far enough to jump to the lever.

"All right!" The group yelled out as the boat was coming down.

The boat reached and Akira, Ann and Yusuke pulled it in.

-/-

Akira, Ann and Haru stood. Makoto held on to Futaba for her safety. While Yusuke is starting the boat.

"Hang on!" Akira yelled.

"We're moving!" Yusuke said.

Yusuke steered the boat to get close enough to Ryuji close enough for him to swim to.

Another explosion emerged, The Thieves shielded their eyes. They then moved them to see Ryuji was nowhere to be found. Now after the Palace the was now completely destroyed, all they see was flames.

"Oh my god... don't tell me..." Akira reacted.

"No way... It can't be... Come on, what the hell, Ryuji?" Ann said under her breath. "RYUJI!"

Diet Building

Before they knew it, they were back in reality.

"*gasp* We're back..." Ann said. "Ryuji!?"

"He didn't... make it out..." Haru said.

"No... first Akechi, now Ryuji too..." Akira said.

"We gotta go back!" Futaba yelled.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=krtgiMY4wHI>

"That's impossible..." Morgana responded.

"Ha... haha... This isn't funny at all..." Yusuke said.

"He was our fastest runner too!" Ann added.

Yusuke leaned down. "So, this is the Treasure..."

"It's a legislator's pin." Makoto said.

Futaba started to cry, mourning for Ryuji. It didn't take long for Ann to do the same.

-/-

"Maaaaaan, that was close..." A Familiar Voice said. Ryuji walked by. "For real though, why do Palaces gotta explode so much? Can't they disappear normally?" Then noticed the group was looking at him. "...What?"

They all walked up to him.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE>

"Didn't you... die?" Haru questioned.

"What!? I got blasted out from the explosion... When I woke up, I was lyin' on the grass... I man, ain't I alive?" Ryuji said. He then looks at Ann. "What's this? Your cryin' face is so not cute."

The girls noticed what he just said.

"Uh oh..." Akira and Yusuke said under their breaths.

"Ugh! It's your damn fault!" Ann bursted. She then slaps Ryuji.

"What'd I do?" Ryuji said.

"We were worried about you!" Haru responded.

"You troublemaker!" Futaba bursted.

"Wait, what's this about?" Ryuji said, they girls then gave him a cold stare. "H-Hold on... C'mon, I-I... almost k-kinda died!"

Makoto got closer.

"Uh, you guys are joking... right?" Ryuji asked.

The girls bet him up til he was unconscious.

"I'm feeling a bit hungry." Yusuke said.

"Why don't we stop by somewhere before going home?" Haru suggested.

"Then, I want sautéed foie gras! Futaba yelled.

"We're in reality right now, you know." Makoto said.

-/-

Big Bang Burger

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NvXlzvDAjqo>

The Phantom Thieves (expect Ryuji) sat themselves down at a booth. They all got discounts on their food just by Haru being with them.

"Here's your food Okumura-san." The Big Bang Burger employee said.

"Thank you so much." Haru responded.

Akira was sitting next to Makoto with Futaba next to her. Along with Haru setting next to Yusuke with Ann next to him.

"Okay, so who ordered what again?" Akira asked.

"I know everyone wanted a burger and a coffee." Ann responded.

"I wanted the Saturn fries and the cosmic soda." Futaba said.

"I asked for the Earth Burger with extra mustard." Yusuke said.

"I asked for the Supernova Burger just like Lady Ann's" Morgana said.

"I asked for the Venus Salad with a Moon Burger." Makoto said.

"Mine was just the Venus Salad with extra dressing." Haru said.

"Then that leaves the Big Bang Burger." Akira said.

"Just what I expect from some who mastered every burger in the challenge." Morgana said.

"Goodness me! Really!?" Yusuke Reacted.

"Whoa, I'm impressed, Akira! Might you have done that to impress a curtain someone we know who is currently with us right now...?" Futaba said.

"I don't know, Futaba. Did I?" Akira responded.

"That's enough you guys... unless you want to eat and drink until everything goes cold." Makoto said.

-/-

The Phantom Thieves enjoyed their food and chatted for a while. Akira and Makoto to a moment to look at each other.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwDH_QALISg>

"Uh... Hold still..." Akira said.

"Why?" Makoto responded.

Akira used his finger to get ketchup off away from Makoto's mouth, then ate it. "You had ketchup around your mouth, how did that get there?"

Makoto blushed at that moment. "So um, now that you dealt with Shido, I guessing you're going to try and figure how to clear your charge?"

"Yeah, the problem is at moment is getting "evidence of the subjects innocence."" Akira explained. "That still wouldn't get my mother to drop her agenda though."

"Hehe... Yeah, right..." Makoto said, even though Akira's mother already received a change of heart. "I do hope you family finally starts heading down the right track when you return though."

"Yeah, I hope so too..." Akira responded.

-/-


	48. Time to kill I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shido had a change of heart, but public opinion has only slightly changed. Akira for the meantime decides to spend much time possible with Makoto before his confession.

Saturday 12/3 - Ginza Line - After School

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TBKA75H1h8>

Akira makes to his to Shujin to meet with Makoto, he hears gossip about Shido along the way to his train.

"Shido-san's hitting a rough patch, huh..." A Business Worker commented.

Akira passed the ticket gate, gossip continues from there.

"Wait... were the Phantom Thieves telling the truth?" A Confused Woman wondered.

Akira over hears two station workers as he waits in line.

"Oh man, I can't believe another calling card turned up!" The Rookie Station Attendant said. "Oh-sorry, Chief. I know we're on duty."

"No worries, I feel the same way. The police said the guy was dead." The Veteran Station Attendant said. "No telling what'll happen next. I'm counting on you, kid."

"Shibuya! This is Shibuya!" The Station Recording played. The train approaches the platform and Akira makes his way in.

Aoyama-Itchome Staton

The train stops and Akira gets out as the door opens.

"Aoyama-Itchome! This is Aoyama-Itchome!" The Station Recording played.

"Who should I trust? Those phantom thieves or Shido-san?" A Sick Businessman wondered.

"Shido-san denied it all... Maybe it's a rumour made up by those phantom thieves..." A Third-Year Student wondered.

Akira made his way through the crowd in the station, Makoto then noticed Akira coming up to her.

"Hey..." Makoto greeted.

"Hey..." Akira responded.

"Is the world going to truly become a better place now? It still doesn't quite feel real to me..." Makoto commented. "Um... if it's all right with you, could we... be together?"

"Yeah... That's the intention." Akira answered.

"Thank you... We are we going this time?" Makoto asked.

"Let's go to my room." Akira responded.

"Your room..." Makoto responded as she blushed.

-/-

Leblanc Attic

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwDH_QALISg>

Makoto waited on the couch as Akira walked up with two cups.

"Here's yours..." Akira said as he put the obvious cup close to Makoto.

"Thank you..." Makoto said as she grabbed it from her boyfriends hands. She looked at it to be greeted with a heart shaped on the top of the drink. Makoto took a sip of it and took a moment to savour the flavour. "You continue to get better as you blend each cup."

"You really think so?" Akira questioned.

"Yes, you do way better coffee then that American branded one in Shibuya." Makoto complemented. She takes another sit of it. "You know, this kinda takes me back when I would sit down like this with my father."

"Oh?" Akira responded.

"Well... I would've drunken coffee back then since it was too bitter for me to handle." Makoto said. "Had you ever has moments like these, Akira?"

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ED7kzAmnAY>

"I have but not too often though." Akira responded.

Makoto looked at Akira with a concerned expression. "Akira?"

"Sorry... I just don't feel like myself when ever my family is brought up these days..." Akira said.

"...Sorry. ...I shouldn't have brought that topic up." Makoto responded.

Makoto took her last sip then put the cup on table next to the TV. "Well, before Shido ruined your life, did you even have a clear vision of your future?"

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mj5nltHmg4>

"Not really, no. I just couldn't figure out what to do what to do going forward back in the day." Akira said. "But going forward, I don't care about that future; It's already gone. Because ever since I took my path as a Phantom Thief and as I was getting accustomed to helping Sojiro. I see where it's going to go now."

"I see... So your choosing to be Boss' successor." Makoto commented.

"Well, I don't know about that. But, I want to buy some propriety here in Tokyo, and start my own cafe." Akira said.

"I think Boss will expect competition in the future then..." Makoto said.

"Well, he should. There's going to be both Coffee and Curry served there." Akira said. "Now all I never to do is, come up with my own recipe. Haha... *chuckle*"

"...Sounds like you're gonna have trouble." Makoto said.

"Well I did try coming up something different when ever either Ryuji, Yusuke or Futaba stayed around for the evening." Akira explained.

"...Sounds like none of them went so well." Makoto commented.

"...Yeah." Akira responded. "Oh, that's right, I have something Makoto might like..." He then said in his head. "Considering Makoto, I feel like she'd be delighted to receive something relevant to her..."

Akira then reached under the couch for Makoto's gift. "Here, I got you something..." HE reviled a Flower Basket.

"...For me? You're so considerate. Thank you." Makoto commented.

"It feels like I touched Makoto's heart a little..." Akira said in his head.

Akira then walked Makoto to the station to seperate each other for the night.

Sunday 12/4 - Ginza Line - Daytime

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TBKA75H1h8>

Akira comes up at the Ginza line, and once again discussion on Shido spurs again.

"Wait, didn't they say that phantom thief was dead?" A Confused Man said.

Akira passed the ticket gate and boarded the next train.

"Train doors are now closing! Please stand back!" The Station recording played.

"Shido-san denied it, but... can we really believe him?" A Leaving Passenger wondered.

Aoyama-Itchome Staton

"Aoyama-Itchome! This is Aoyama-Itchome!" The Station Recording played.

Akira saw Makoto instantly, and ran up to her.

Gossip on Shido continues.

"I wonder if what those phantom thieves are saying is true..." A Boarding Passenger commented.

"Can't we just declare Shido is right and be done with it?" An Agitated Passenger Said.

"These gossips are getting more frequent." Makoto said to herself. Then noticed Akira. "Oh, hey Akira. Um... if it's all right with you, could we... be together?"

"Yeah, I actually do have somewhere in mind." Akira responded.

"That sounds good to me. Where are we going to go?" Makoto asked.

Akira got his phone and highlight the location "Chinatown".

"Motomachi, huh? There's a Chinatown there... That's where you're planning?" Morgana said.

"We're heading to Motomachi: Chinatown." Akira said.

"Good idea. I've truthfully been curious about going there myself. Let's depart." Makoto said.

Chinatown

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZnKgd7Mw9S8>

"Are we going the right way? I feel like we're going to get lost." Makoto said.

"I mean... look at these buildings." Akira responded.

"Hmmm... We passed trough a blue gate, so I suppose we're in Chinatown now, right?" Makoto wondered.

"Well we defiantly are, nowhere else has buildings like these." Akira commented.

"I suppose that is true..." Makoto responded. There was something I wanted to try here... Hm, what was it?" Makoto put her hand by her chine to think. "Pork buns? Sesame dumplings? No, that's not it... Sorry, it's completely slipped my mind..."

"Do you what they contain?" Akira asked.

"It has shrimp and cabbage inside, and it's wrapped in rice paper..." Makoto described.

"Spring rolls?" Akira responded.

Makoto noticed what Akira just said. "That's it! I don't know why I forgot the name. I know I can get them in Tokyo, but I might as well have an authentic Chinese one here..."

Akira knew that didn't sound right.

"What's wrong? You're frowning." Makoto responded.

"It's not Chinese." Akira said.

"...Oh, they're Vietnamese! Why did I think they were Chinese...? Actually... wait a second." Makoto said. "China and Vietnam are right next to each other. Maybe we'll still be able to find some here... Why don't we start looking? This is going to be fun."

"...I just see ourselves asking a guide in the end." Akira sighed.

"If we're going to get lost, we might as well get lost completely." Makoto said.

Akira didn't know how to responded to that.

"Come on, let's start with that street over there!" Makoto suggested.

The couple wondered around the Chinatown sheets for a while. They did eventually find the Spring Rolls Makoto was talking about. Later on finding themselves back where they started.

"Here, this is a present for you. Is was so cute, I couldn't help but buy it." Makoto said. She handed him a Shumai Cushion.

"Thanks. And I think I already know where this is going to go." Akira said.

Makoto looked around the place. "We should go home... but which way is the station?"

"*sigh* Hold on, let me get my phone..." Akira responded.

-/-

Underground Walkway - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tx-6-wAid70>

"So, I know this is kinda sudden. But do you want to the Jazz club?" Akira suggested.

"Okay, But I should head home for a shower first." Makoto said. "Besides, you might want to drop the cushion off back to Leblanc first."

"See you soon then." Akira responded.

Leblanc Attic

Akira put the cushion by the plant. Before he could leave, A new conversation starts in the Phantom Thieves group chat.

**Haru Okumura**

"I'm not sure why, but I feel restless for some reason..."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"We managed to steal Shido's heart, but the reactions have been... less than ideal."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"Yes, it has been quite difficult to relax.

**Me**

"You can say that again."

**Ann** **Takamaki**

"I wonder if people will be disappointed to find out what his true nature really is."

**Futaba**

"It might be more than just plain old disappointment."

**Ryuji** **Sakamoto**

"Either way, it's better that than let him keep deceiving people!"

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"But even if his true nature becomes widely know..."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"I wonder what results this election will bring..."

**Me**

"Who knows."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"Worrying habit it will not help matters though."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Anyways, let's wait for him to have the change of heart. We can talk more after that."

Jazz Club

Akira goes up to the entrance.

Morgana pops out to look at the sign. "Hmm, looks like tonight's cocktail is "Heat Riser Punch." "Today's original drink! Maybe you'll be able to discover a new side of yourself, maybe one you never knew about!?""

""Heat Riser" Punch... Huh?" Akira said.

"Sound pretty good. The singer's coming in on 12/5! Drinking cocktails while listening to live music... Sounds pretty adult, huh?" Morgana said. "On that note, I'm gonna take a stroll. Just let me know when we're heading home."

Akira then pulls out his phone to call Makoto.

"Hello?" Makoto answered.

"Hey, Makoto. How much longer are you gonna be?" Akira asked.

"I just left the complex. I'll see you soon." Makoto answered.

"Okay!" Akira said.

-/-

Akira walked in the pay the fee.

"Hey, welcome. The cover charge is 3,000 yen. Okay... I'll take that." Muhen said. "You can sit down anywhere that's open. That said, try not to be disruptive, all right?"

Makoto finally arrives, she spots Akira then takes a seat with him.

"The number of times we've come here now, it somehow makes my Persona stronger each time. If, you noticed." Makoto commented.

"I have." Akira responded.

"Tonights cocktail is Heat Riser Punch, right? I feel like I've heard that phrase before." Makoto said.

Both of their glasses were then served and they each took a sip.

"This is good. Are these the kinds of cocktails that adults drink...?" Makoto wondered.

The couple drunk a little bit more, Akira then notices something was on Makoto's mind.

"Makoto?" Akira said getting her attention.

Makoto looked at him. "So... About my phantom thief... attire. Why are there spikes on the shoulders...? Is it because I'm harsh and stinging as a person? I wonder if I'm hard to approach." She then said. "Sorry, it sounds like I'm forcing you to answer. I wonder if we can... take the spikes out?"

"That's not true at all, no one these to have issues seeing you at the Student Council Room." Akira said. "And for taking the spikes out, Morgana said it's likely impossible since that was the appearance you awakened too..."

"*sigh* And Sis' Shadow had spikes herself. Is this something that always goes with our family? It makes me wonder if I had children and if they get similar attire regardless." Makoto then noticed what she just said in front of her boyfriend." Oh, um... Forget what I just said." A blush then kept up on her cheeks.

The evening went one and both glasses were eventually empty.

"It's gotten so late... It really gets homely don't you think?" Makoto said.

"It looks like spending time in the jazz club has had an effect on Makoto's heart!" Akira said in his head.

"Huh!?"" Makoto reacted.

"What's wrong?" Akira asked.

"Nothing, I think I just had an different effect after coming here then normal... It almost feels like my Persona got a new skill somehow." Makoto said. "Wait, "Heat Riser" Punch..."

"If you really got a new skill just from the cocktail... Then it should come in handy." Akira said.

"I agree, other than that. Thank you for inviting me today. It was really fun." Makoto said. "Oh, look at the time. We should get going."

The couple got on the train, and Makoto kissed Akira once it came to her stop. "Goodbye for now." She said.

Akira watched her walk away as the train leaves.


	49. Time to kill II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 days until the ballot count, and Shido still hasn't been active to confess his sins. Akira and Makoto still kill time together as the Phantom Thieves as a whole wait.

Thursday 12/8 - Ginza Line - Early Morning

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

Makoto boarded the train to find herself crammed yet again. As she over hears other passengers.

"I can't wait for Shido's new administration. I'm sure our economy and market will improve." A Ageing Businesswoman said.

"I want to listen in on Shido-san's speech. I was so moved! His words really resonated in me." A Naive Officer Worker commented. "I hope he keeps fighting and doesn't let that slander get to him!"

"You mean that broadcast hijacking hoax? They only attack Shido-san because of how charismatic he is." The Ageing Businesswoman responded.

""Slander" and a "hoax," eh? They'll hear the truth soon-from Shido himself. And then they'll learn the truth behind his "charisma"..." Makoto commented under her breath. "And how he is only interested in his own self-preservation. People are just tools to him."

Makoto then falls silent for a bit. "Father... I'm fighting against this injustice, just like you did. So... watch over me, okay?"

-/-

After School

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TBKA75H1h8>

Akira makes his way to the ginza line, and discussion on Shido continues. He was hearing the same conversations the previous two times went on to get Makoto. He passed a couple of women as they were talking.

"Maybe it's just me, but... Don't you think Masayoshi Shido and Akechi-kun look alike somehow?" The Young-Looking Woman commented.

"...How? I don't see it." The Middle-Aged Lady responded. "You were such a huge Akechi fan, too. Did you already forget what his face looked like?

"I don't know, it just hit me when I was looking at a Shido poster. I guess i just imagined it." The Young-Looking Woman said.

The train finally arrived as Akira was waiting and boarded it.

Aoyama-Itchome Staton

The train stops and Akira gets out as the door opens.

"Aoyama-Itchome! This is Aoyama-Itchome!" The Station Recording played.

Akira ran across the station as he saw Makoto.

"Hmmm..." Makoto was thinking to herself until she heard footsteps coming to her. She then sees Akira coming at her. "Akira... Hey..."

"...What's wrong?" Akira responded.

"Nothing serious, I was just thinking about Father..." Makoto responded. "Um... if it's all right with you, could we... go to your room...?"

"Is something on your mind?" Akira asked.

Makoto then blushed at response. "Well, yes and no..."

-/-

Leblanc Attic

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ED7kzAmnAY>

Akira and Makoto sat themselves down.

"As I was on the train this morning, I was hearing gossip on Shido's administration." Makoto said. "The nerve people have, calling stuff "slander" and "hoax". It also frustrates me on how throughly Shido has everything wrapped around his finger."

"You too huh?" Akira responded.

"I mean, we're talking about a man who forced an false charge on you as well as tried to assassinate you. And if he's having phone conversations about the Metaverse and the psychotic breakdowns and mental shutdowns" Makoto said. "My father would've taken action already, because the police would have to be hearing these as well."

"Your father ready strives to be the man he aims be too be, quite to different to-" Akira thens stops talking, relishing what he was going to say.

"Akira?" Makoto said with concern in her voice.

"Sorry, I almost brought up my mother... I was actually thinking about what would happen if they did meet." Akira said. "I mean, your father really does sound like a great person, unlike my mother who just strokes her ego."

"...I know what you mean, all of that behaviour over a death of a new born. I would've hated my mother if she was like that too." Makoto commented. "Did she even visit you will you were in custody in Inaba?"

"Didn’t I tell you?" Akira responded.

"No." Makoto answered.

Akira then thought back at the moment. “Irisa… can you n…” the father then gets interrupted.

“SHUT THE F*** UP SACHIO!!” the mother yelled at the fathers face. then she starts coughing. “Now, Akira! CARE TO EXPLAIN THE ASSAULT YOU *cough cough* CAUSED LAST NIGHT!?”

Akira started sweating after his mother yelled at his father. “All I did to him was tap him on the shoulder, then he tripped because he was drunk! Then…” Akira then got interrupted by her.

“BULLS***!! DO YOU EV… *cough cough cough* EVEN KNOW THE POSITION YOU’RE IN!? I DIDN’T GET MY REPUTATION TO… *cough cough cough cough cough* WHERE IT IS NOW FOR YOU TO RUIN IT YOU *cough cough cough* LITTLE S***!!” The mother bursted out.

The father then faced his wife while she was coughing. “Irisa, please stop yelling, I know he’d never do such th…” he gets interrupted again…

“So I see what’s going here Sachio…” She then give him a manacling glear. “YOU’RE JUST GOING TO BELIEVE AKIRA NEVER ASSAULTED ANYONE JUST BECAUSE HE IS… OUR… *cough cough cough* SON…” she continues on as her condition continues to get worse.

The husband then snaps at her. “I KNOW OUR SON BETTER THEN YOU DO WOMAN! sense your too busy pushing YOUR feminist agenda on our family, and treating our younger son and nephew like their burdens TO YOU!”

The mother then coughed a little bit more. “So THAT’S what IT is? just blindly believing him, JUST BECAUSE I TREAT HIM LIKE A BURDEN!!?”

"Akira...?" Makoto called his name has worry grew on her face.

"I guess I didn't tell you because I was trying to forget that moment." Akira speculated. "To be fair, that was the worst I saw of her."

"Worst?" Makoto questioned.

"When I was in custody... I was explaining to my Dad about what happened that night, then my Mom bursted in yelling at a ear bleeding tone and demanded an answer why I "assaulted" Shido. I tried to tell her to truth, but then she called me a little s*** and a burden." Akira said. "She continued to yell at me about the assault and about me ruining her reputation. And even yelled at my Dad for defending me." He then went ahead to quote his parents. ""I know our son better you do woman!" "Just blindly believing him, just because I treat him like a burden!?" Their arguments have always been like that."

"Oh, Akira..." Makoto said in a downed toned.

Makoto sighed under her breath, then got up from the couch to move over to Akira's bed to sit down instead. Akira then noticed Makoto moved sitting spot. Makoto double tapped her thighs will she still had his attention caught. Akira got up and moved himself to lay down on the bed with his head resting on her thighs as he looked into her eyes. Makoto then tucked her right hand under, as she curled her pointing and middle on her left hand, and softly dragged them along over his face.

"...Moments like these sometimes, honestly." Makoto said.

"I know... Which is why I hardly talk about my family. There's barely anything good to remember." Akira responded.

Makoto stopped stroking her fingers for a moment to kiss Akira. He then notices Makoto's eye water. He reached his arm out to wipe it before she could release a tear. "Why are you crying? I'm the own who should be feeling down about it."

"I-I just can't help my self when I hear stuff like that. You... suffering like that throughout your childhood while I had a father who cared for Sis and myself, and worked hard even when we lost our mother that I didn't personally know." Makoto said. "Even the night before we started our operation on Shido, she said to me she even noticed that I made a face at you when we saw you alive. She recognised the face that my mother gave to my father whenever he got home closing a case."

Akira remained silent as he listened to his girlfriend. Makoto took her hands out of position to remove her vest then chucked it to the tool desk, then shortly putting her hands back where they were position.

-/-

"At the end of day... It continues to pain me. Seeing yourself look back at the past, making yourself measurable. Because of the burdens your family have to endure. Shiro-san would hate to see you like that, wouldn't he?" Makoto said.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mj5nltHmg4>

"I'm drifting off..." Akira said in his head. He couldn't keep his eyes open.

"Akira?" Makoto said trying to get his attention.

"...So ...soft." Akira said before sleep over took him.

Makoto shifted Akira closer to the middle of the bed making sure he didn't fall in his sleep. Makoto went to the other side of the bed to fetch his pillow then tucked it under his head. Makoto then removes Akira's glasses then puts then by the window seal then lays down right next to him. Afterwards reaching for the bed sheets and putting it over the couple, with their feet hanging out laying down normally where the pillows would be.

Makoto then cupped her left hand over Akira's right as her right creeped under his hair. Then kissed him on the forehead while the hair was out of the way.

"Your mother will still be alive for you to see her change of heart... right?" Makoto said to herself quickly while she watched her boyfriend sleep in the dark.

-/-

Evening

Hours through the afternoon went by and Makoto fell asleep herself. The couple had their arms around each other.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ONmA3yZB_ns>

They then awoken the a bright light as someone removed the sheet over them. While the couple shielded their eyes.

"*moan* Who turned on the lights...?" Akira said.

Then a mischievous chuckle came out before them. When their visions were clear enough.

"*groan* Futaba..." Makoto wined.

"You two looked cute before you moved your arms, I wish I snuck a photo first." Futaba said.

"Anyway, what was that for?" Akira responded.

"Sojiro noticed you two have been up there longer than usual. So he told me to check on you since Makoto normally would've been gone by now." Futaba said.

"What do you mean...? What time is it?" Makoto asked.

"Uhhh... six-ish." Futaba responded. then walks off.

"Um... I think it'll be awkward if we separate for the night after falling asleep thought the afternoon. Should we have dinner out somewhere?" Makoto suggested.

"I'm down." Akira responded.

"Then I guess I'm "down" too." Makoto said. She got up and went to put her vest back on.

"Um, where did my glasses go?" Akira wondered.

"They're by the window." Makoto answered as she buttoned her vest.

Akira grabbed his glasses, held Makoto's hand. And escorted her to the train.

Central Street

Akira and Makoto were heading towards the entrance to the Diner. But then Akira felt a tap on the shoulder as the couple was by the stair case. Then they turned around to see who it was.

"Iwai?" Akira said.

"Sorry to ask this of you while you're mindin' your own business, but there's something I need from ya, Akira. I promise it won't take long." Iwai said.

Akira looks at Makoto. "You go, I can wait." She responded.

"Okay then." Akira said. He kissed her on the check then followed Iwai back.

-/-

Airsoft Shop

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s-UCv3gpNR0>

Akira stood by the front of the counter with Iwai behind it.

"Be careful with this gun. If anyone's interested in buyin' it, lemme know right away. This thing's an antique. I'm not gonna sell it to anyone less than a real gun expert." Iwai instructed. 

"Okay." Akira responded.

Iwai then sits down. "Oh, and about Tsuda... I heard he got excommunicated from the clan. Apparently his boss found out what happened."

"About the change of heart?" Akira wondered.

"Yeah... Serves him right, huh?" Iwai responded.

"That's great news." Akira said.

"Yup. Exactly what I hopin' for." Iwai said.

"Karma's a bitch, after all." Akira added.

"This whole thing's been real crazy though. I mean, Tsuda used to be the role model for upholdin' the code... I guess this is what he meant when he said times'er changin'..." Iwai commented.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YdyfMsOY18g>

Iwai's phone then goes off. "Hello? Oh, it's you. If you wanna talk about Tsuda-Wait, what!?" Iwai reacted. "The hell'er you doin'!? You mother****er! Hey, hold on!" Iwai then puts away his phone. "Dammit! That bastard Masa's abducted Kaoru!"

"Who's Masa?" Akira questioned.

"From the Hashiba Clan! That guy you eavesdropped on at the diner, remember!?" Iwai responded.

Akira fell silent. "...S***!"

"God, that piece of s***!" Iwai said under his breath. "He knew about Tsuda's failure the whole time... I bet he was just waitin' for a chance like this!" Iwai said.

"We should hurry." Akira suggested.

"Right. They're over at Seaside Park. I'll grab the keys n' lock up! C'mon, let's go!" Iwai said.

-/-

Shibuya Diner

Makoto sat alone waiting in a table. Before she knew, she was twiddling her thumbs.

"Something must be holding Akira up..." Makoto said in her head.

Makoto's phone goes off and sees a text from Akira.

🥰 ** _Akira_** 🃏

"About what was going on."

🥰 ** _Akira_** 🃏

"Something serious just came up."

🥰 ** _Akira_** 🃏

"I don't know how long it'll take now so you might want to order something while you wait."

🥰 ** _Akira_** 🃏

"...Sorry."

Makoto sighed as she put her phone away. A waitress came up to Makoto. "Could I be another few minutes." The waitress nodded and went to serve someone else.

Makoto put her elbow to the table with her fist on her head. She focus her eyes on the menu then looked away for wait for a bit longer.

Seaside Park

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8p7utuOjF-Y>

Akira and Iwai approached Kaoru and Masa. Masa armed with a knife.

"...Let Kaoru go." Iwai said.

"Take it easy, Mine-san. All I did was give him a friendly ride home from school." Masa taunted. "Ain't that right, Kaoru-kun?"

"Dad... I'm sorry. He said he had some stuff to tell me about you... Then, he..." Kaoru responded.

"Kaoru..." Iwai said.

"Man, ain't he just a great kid?" Masa added.

"Cut the bulls***! What's your goal here, Masa?" Akira bursted.

"And what're you, Mune-san's little errand boy? Wait... I remember you." Masa said. "You're that weirdo from the diner."

Before Akira could spit back. "I said, let Kaoru go!" Iwai bursted.

"F*** off. I heard you the first time." Masa bursted back.

"...So, what're you gonna make me do?" Iwai said.

"Great question. Y'know those modded guns you were gonna give Tsuda? It'd be real nice to get my hands on 'em." Masa said. "There's a lieutenant spot open now that Tsuda's gone, but I still need to prove my worth before I can get it. And you're gonna help me do just that."

"Sorry Masa, but you got some real s***ty timin'. We just broke 'em all down. There's nothin' left." Iwai jabbed.

"You think that's gonna dissuade me?" Masa said. "...Y'know, I know everythin' about Kaoru-kun's situation."

"Wha-!?" Iwai questioned.

"How the hell...?" Akira also questioned.

"My... situation?" Kaoru wondered. "Dad does he mean!?"

"Don't you remember what I told you in the car, Kaoru-kun? About your dad? About what he thinks of you?" Masa said.

"R-Right... I'm just... a burden, Aren't I?" Kaoru responded. "That's it, isn't it? Tell me, Dad. I can handle the truth!"

"That ain't true! I'm tryin' to protect you, Kaoru!" Iwai responded.

"Hey, this family bulls*** is real touching n' all, but we're s; posed to be negotiatin' here, remember?" Masa said. "Or do I need to go after your errand boy's whore as well?"

Akira imminently reacted to the phrase. "Errand boy's whore".

"What was her name again? Mikoto, or somethin'?" Masa said.

"...I don't care what you say about me, but you DO NOT talk about Makoto like that, you prick!" Akira bursted.

"Akira! Don't let him get to you!" Iwai responded.

"Why don't we start with a delivery date? The sooner the better, in my book." Masa said.

"Bastard...!" Akira said while greeting his teeth.

"...Goddammit!" Iwai said.

"Oh, don't gimme that s***. None of this would be happenin' if you didn't go n' take that brat in." Masa said.

"I knew it... Everything really is my fault..." Kaoru said.

"Kaoru..." Iwai said.

"Tell him the truth." Akira said.

"Akira..." Iwai responded.

"Hey, what're you two chattin' about over there?" Masa said.

"Kaoru, listen... There's somethin' I been keepin' from you for a while now... and you're prolly not gonna like it. Truth is, your real parents didn't die in a car crash. You were abandoned by your mother when you were still a baby." Iwai said. "That's why I took you in. Believe it or not... I was actually part of the yakuza back then."

"Huh...?" Kaoru reacted.

"Oh man! I can't believe you really freakin' told him, Mine-san! He's not lyin', Kaoru-kun." Masa said. “From what I heard, your mom tried to sell you to us just so she could get her hands on some easy drug money!"

"Sell me...?" Karoru wondered.

"Yup! Then when Mine-san here wasn't buyin', she just dumped you and ran! And that's how you ended up with a yakuza dad. Pretty crazy, huh!?" Masa said. "Ahhh. that's a relief! I've been tryin' to hold that in all day long. I couldn't wait to see the look on your face when you found out!"

Kaoru fell silent.

"Man, this is hilarious. Boo freakin' hoo, how sad... Ahahaha!" Masa taunted.

"You talk too much!" Akira responded.

-/-

"Enough." Kaoru also responded. "All of that might be true... but it's in the past now! I'm not a child anymore, and I'd never let a stupid secret like that get to me!"

Akira, Iwai and Masa look at him in confusion. "Huh...?" Masa especially.

"So what if my mom dumped me!? Or if my dad was part of the yakuza!? We might not be related by blood, but we're connected by the gecko...!" Kaoru yelled. "So you knew what? I don't care what you have to say about us! I'm me, and Munehisa Iwai... is my dad!"

"Heh... *chuckle* Attaboy, Kaoru" Iwai responded. “Listen, Masa... Let's put an end to this, right here, right now. We can start fresh."

"You seriously still don't get it, do you?” Masa said.

"No, Masa. You're the one who doesn't get it." An Intimidating Voice said.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YdyfMsOY18g>

Kaoru and Masa turned around.

"...You've really f***ed up this time." Tsuda said as he draws his gun at Masa.

"Tsuda!?" Iwai reacted.

"T-Tsuda... I mean, sir...!?" Masa responded.

"Don't give me that. I know you ratted me out to the boss. You never have been good at keeping your mouth shut." Tsuda bursted.

"N-No, it wasn't me!" Masa lied.

"Uh-huh. And what do you think you're doing waving that knife around? Huh!?" Tsuada said.

Masa lowered the knife. "I-I'm sorry...!"

"Your kid's got guts, Munehisa. Like father like son, huh?" Tsuda said.

"Looks like it. So, what now?" Iwai responded.

"Well, I'll start by making this diet repay his depts. I haven't thought much about what comes after. All I really know is... this is where we say goodbye, Mune." Tsuda said.

"...Take care, brother." Iwai responded.

"Let's go." Tsuda said.

-/-

Tsuda and Masa walk off. Leaving Akira, Iwai and Kaoru alone.

<https://youtu.be/CxDHyhylKrw?t=25>

"Are you okay, Kaoru?" Iwai asked.

"Yeah. I was a little afraid... but it's all better now." Kaoru answered.

"Heh. Honestly, I'm surprised you stayed calm through all that." Iwai responded. "Guess you're maturin' quicker than I even realised..."

"Kaoru is really strong-willed." Akira commented.

"Heh, sure is. I never woulda been able to say all the s*** he did." Iwai responded. "Y'know, I've been so busy makin' sure he doesn't end up like me that I forgot to see who he's actually becomin'. Heh... I can't believe I'm only just realisin' this now."

"Heheh..." Kaoru responded.

"And it's all thanks to you, kid. I appreciate it... for real." Iwai said.

"It feels like my bond with Iwai is growing even deeper..." Akira said in his head.

Akira's phone then goes off to see a text from Makoto.

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"How much longer are you gonna be?"

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"I had to leave to make sure I didn't get kicked out."

**Me**

"I coming now."

"Hey, all that excitement made me super hungry... Why don't we go back to that diner?" Kaoru suggested.

"No issues with that. My girlfriend is expecting me anyway." Akira responded.

"*sigh* You seriously eat on a whole 'other level... You might even end up taller than me someday." Iwai said. "C'mon, let's head over there."

"Let's go!" Kaoru yelled out.

**Me**

"Actually, inspect two others to be with us."

Central Street

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwDH_QALISg>

"You weren't kidding about two others." Makoto sighed.

"Sorry to bomb in like this." Iwai said.

"No, it's fine. We were originally going to have dinner here anyways." Makoto responded.

"Kurusu-san! is that you?" A familiar voice said. "And Niijima-san too I see." It was Chihaya.

"Wait! aren't you-" Makoto started speaking.

"Yep, the fortune teller from the Red Light District." Chihaya responded.

"You've seriously been there of all places..." Iwai commented.

"Um, can we get inside now?" Kaoru asked.

"Um, mind if I join you all?" Chihaya asked.

Shibuya Diner

The five sat down by a table. Akira and Makoto one side with Iwai, Chihaya and Kaoru on the other.

"This sure is lively." Makoto commented.

"So, how was he helpin' you?" Iwai asked Chihaya.

"I started out as reading fortunes that were absolute. Then when I met Kurusu-san here. He showed to me that fate could be changed." Chihaya explained. "And I simply met Niijima-san as a client for a reading of an outcome of her friends future."

"You really went to her about, Eiko?" Akira asked Makoto.

"Yes, I mean, I wasn't curtain that Eiko would even see Tsukasa in his true colours." Makoto responded.

"Tsukasa? Do you mean the host, Tsukasa?" Chihaya asked.

"Yes, Akira-kun and I had a testimony from one of the promoters that he was well known for wrecking lives." Makoto answered.

"I believe I read his fortune before. I thought Kurusu-san and yourself would be involved." Chihaya commented.

"The host that was using that "bottle of sake" trick, that was him?" Kaoru asked.

"Now that I think about it, I actually saw that on the news." Iwai commented. "You're so reckless, you know that, kid?"

"Tell me something I don't know..." Akira responded.

Central Street

"If you don't mind, Iwai-san. Might we speak again?" Chihaya asked.

"Y-You actually want to?" Iwai wondered. "Then in that case."

Iwai and Chihaya then exchanged contact info.

"Com' on, Kaoru. We're leavin'" Iwai said.

"See ya guys!" Kaoru yelled.

"I'll see you around Kurusu-san!" Chihaya yelled.

It was just Akira and Makoto now.

"Shall, I walk you back to your platform, my queen?" Akira offered.

Makoto blushed. "I was waiting for you to say that."

Underground Walkway

Makoto's train then arrives.

"I'll see later..." Makoto said, she then kisses Akira on the cheek and boards her train.

Akira waves as he watches the train leave.

-/-


	50. Time to kill III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Election day is a week away, The mass amount in Japan continues their blind support for Shido. Even with Akira killing time Makoto while waiting for Shido's change of heart. The support is still getting to the Phantom Thieves.

Sunday 12/11 - Ginza Line - Daytime

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TBKA75H1h8>

Akira went to the Ginza line, discussions about The Phantom Thieves and Shido continue to remain the same.

"Shido-san denied it, but... can we really believe him?" A Leaving Passenger wondered.

Akira got into the train before the it's doors closed on him.

Aoyama-Itchome Staton

The train stops and Akira gets out as the door opens.

"Aoyama-Itchome! This is Aoyama-Itchome!" The Station Recording played.

Akira ran across the station as he saw Makoto.

"I wonder if what those phantom thieves are saying is true..." A boarding passenger wondered.

"Can't we just declare Shido is right and be done with it?" A leaving passenger ranted.

"Hey." Makoto greeted as Akira approached.

"Hey, it's just a week left already, huh?" Akira responded.

"Yeah, I just Shido does confess his crimes." Makoto said.

"Shido, aside. You feel like going somewhere fun?" Akira offered.

"That sounds good to me. Where are we going to go?" Makoto asked.

Akira pulled out his phone to check his highlighted location.

"Suidobashi, huh? That's where Dome Town is... Is that where you're planning?" Morgana asked.

"Yep, that's the plan." Akira responded.

"Dome Town... I've heard of it, but this will actually be my first time going there." Makoto said. "You can lead the way."

"It's a date then." Akira responded.

-/-

Dome Town

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZnKgd7Mw9S8>

"Wow, this place really has everything. You can eat, go on rides, even stay the night... No matter if you're a man or woman, young or old, coming here has to be supreme stress relief..." Makoto commented.

"I guess that's one way of looking at amusement parks." Akira responded.

"I can understand why so many people choose to come now." Makoto said.

"Where should we go?" Akira asked.

"Well... I think I'd like to go on a roller coaster. Although, um... I'm actually a little nervous." Makoto responded.

"It happens to everyone." Akira responded.

"...Well, I'm glad I'm not alone then. Come on, let's go have some fun." Makoto said.

Akira and Makoto grabbed hand and went up to the rides ticket booth.

"Hey, tow tickets!" Akira said.

The couple got themselves into seats and rood the roller coaster. Makoto was shaking when they got off.

"Wow, I never knew roller coasters were that amazing...! My knees are still shaking..." Makoto said. "I can't quite put it into words... but I think I understand the appeal of thrill rides now."

"Funny enough, it's not just roller coasters." Akira said.

"I do wonder why anyone thought of making such scary attractions in the first place though..." Makoto said.

"And still manage to be a genius at it." Akira joked.

The couple then laughed at Akira's response.

"People sure are bizarre." Makoto added. "Oh right, they gave me this souvenir. I don't really know much about baseball though, to be honest."

"Speaking of baseball, I was hoping Shujin would have a baseball team. Considering I couldn't even get into Yasogami's." Akira said.

"Do you like the sport? Here, you can have it." Makoto said, as she gave Akira the Gi-Myant Doll.

"Oh, well. Thanks." Akira responded.

"All this excitement has really tired me out... Let's go home." Makoto said.

"I wonder where Morgana wondered of to..." Akira added.

-/-

Tuesday 12/13 - Student Council Room - Lunchtime

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9hTiKL7tabI>

At the facility office's request, the student council is filling paper work for it. Makoto as filled in 30 pages worth and was on to filling the last one.

"*grown* First, Principal Kobayakawa thinks I can just do his duty work for him. And now the Vice Principal is dumping all of this on the council. *sigh*"

Complaining didn't matter in the end since the last paper was finished in the end. Makoto then pilled the papers, lifted them, and straightened the pile. Then attaches a paper clip to them.

Makoto then looks at the pie she only took two bites out of.

"I think I'll just finish my lunch and hand these to the facility office." Makoto suggested to herself.

Makoto then leaves the Student Council Room after finishing her pie, only taking a few steps away from the door.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YdyfMsOY18g>

"Hey, Miss Prez!" Makoto recognised the voice. It was the same male student from April.

"Where's mister transfer student? At least he's not here to protect you and interrupt me this time!" The Boy said.

He then started running at her. Makoto dropped the papers and decided to take advance of her aikido training, her time as a phantom thief, and the battle against Shido.

Before the boy could kick the back of her knee. Makoto quickly moved and yanked him by the arm then threw him behind her. "HOLY S***!" He yelled in the process till he landed on his back.

"...You never learn." Makoto jabbed, she then couched to picked up the papers. After taking one step.

"Murder! Murder! Miss Prez tried to kill me!" He yelled. Students then gasped at the commotion.

Makoto turned at him. "WHAT!?" She reacted.

"Nooo, not Niijima-senpai." A Female Second Year said.

"Tsk, she gets elected for council president then she goes assaulting students? Disgusting..." A Female Third Year said.

"I think she's been infused by the transfer student." A Male Second Year commented.

"That would make sense..." A Male Third Year responded.

Makoto started to panic about what was going to happen to her next, and the boy yelling "Murder!" in the background wasn't helping.

The Vice Principle then comes around. He approaches Makoto. Her flesh felt hallow as he stood before her.

"Niijima-chan, the papers..." The Vice Principle said as he raised hand in front of her.

Makoto sighed and compiled, the Vice Principle walked passed her and grabs the boy by the shoulder.

"We've warned you about this, now you're getting expelled this instant!" The Vice Principle said to him. Then starts dragging him away.

-/-

"Wha-? Hey!? Niijima tried to kill me! This is bulls***!" The boy bursted.

"Wait? You didn't attack him, Niijima-senpai?" A Female Second Year asked.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUgGNJBqFII>

"No. It was self defence." Makoto answered.

"And was that all about with the transfer student? Are they are thing or somethin'?" A Male First Year Student asked.

Makoto blushed in responce. "What!?"

"Niijima-senpai and the transfer student is old news, she literary admitted it at the school festival." A Female First Year said.

"Wait!? Seriously!?" A Female Third Year responded.

"I mean, someone said they saw them together at the Red Light District.” A Male Second Year said.

"I actually saw them together at Inokashira Park." A Male Third Year said.

Makoto then let out a loudly embarrassed groan as conversations continue.

-/-

Ginza Line - After School

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5gX77ttIpyw>

"Shido-san's hitting a rough patch, huh..." A Boarding Passenger commented.

Akira walked through the Ginza Line, passing the ticket gate and waiting in line for the train.

Akira walks in with someone accidentally hitting him with her umbrella. "Oh, sorry..." The Business Woman said.

Aoyama-Itchome Staton

The train stops and Akira gets out as the door opens.

"Aoyama-Itchome! This is Aoyama-Itchome!" The Station Recording played.

Akira ran across the station as he saw Makoto.

"*sigh* ...Unbelievable." Makoto said.

"Did something happen?" Akira asked.

"You know that Second Year student back from April?" Makoto asked.

"Of course I do." Akira responded.

"He tried to kick me down again. But then, I instead throw him over my shoulder causing him to land on his back." Makoto said. "Then out of the blue people started talking about us; as a couple."

"Sounds like students are going to be getting in your way about it again..." Akira responded.

"But then other then that, the boy just got expelled today. Sounded like he already had a warning about this." Makoto said.

"Ha! Serves him right." Morgana commented.

"And once I come out of hiding, people are going to be coming up to me about our relationship too." Akira said.

"Yeah... Okay, that aside... if it's all right with you, could we... be together?" Makoto asked.

"Way ahead of you on that, I was thinking of eating somewhere." Akira said.

"That sounds good to me." Makoto said.

Akira pulled out his phone to check the highlighted location.

"You've already been to the ramen shop in Ogikubo with Makoto." Morgana said.

"There's nothing wrong with going again, right Makoto?" Akira responded.

"Sure. The flavour of that ramen is honestly addicting..." Makoto responded.

-/-

Ramen Shop

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZnKgd7Mw9S8>

"Makoto seems happy... She likes the ramen here quite a lot..." Akira said in his head.

It would be correct since Makoto was chewing down on the ramen so quickly. "Aw crud..." She then dropped some on her skirt. "Akira, could reach to my bag? There's some wipes in there." As she proceeds to grab a napkin.

"Which pouch is it?" Akira asked.

"The side one." Makoto answered.

Akira grabbed out the packet as Makoto placed the napkin with the spelt ramen one the table. She then grabbed the packet from Akira's hands, got a wipe out and wiped the stain. "Maybe I went ahead of myself."

"I noticed you do like the ramen quite a lot here." Akira said.

"I said it's favour was quite addicting, didn't I?" Makoto said.

"Right, that’s probably why Ryuji eats here frequently." Akira wondered.

The couple continued to eat through the ramen until they drunk away the broth.

"That hit the spot." Akira said to himself.

"Well, leaving the ramen aside for now. About Shido." Makoto said.

"Public opinion, right?" Akira asked.

"Yes... It's still hardly changed, even when ever I'm in the library there's only talk about him." Makoto said.

"Well, our previous targets all have had a change of heart. Shido won’t be any different." Akira insured. "By the way, how have discussions about been since I disappeared?"

"Everyone only has been talking about you taking this many days off." Makoto said. "Otherwise nothing worrying."

"I still can't believe what we had to do in Sae-san's Palace was our only option." Akira said.

"Well. No matter how many times I eat here, it's always delicious. Well, shall we go home?" Makoto said.

"Yeah, I think we've been here long enough." Akira said.

-/-

Cafe Leblanc - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tx-6-wAid70>

Akira gets back, greeted with a new Phantom Thieves conversation started by Futaba.

**Futaba**

"It's insane how popular Shido is."

**Futaba**

"Unless he confesses, there's no way this is gonna change."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"They just believe everythin' Shido spoon-feeds 'em."

**Ann Takamaki**

"In that case, it wasn't a mistake for us to change his heart."

**Ann Takamaki**

"I mean, we made the best possible choice, didn't we?"

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Assuming the change of heart is successful."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"Indeed. There was truly no better way to go about it."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"Still, the current state of things is somewhat concerning..."

**Me**

"Let's have faith."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"It sucks real bad that we can't do anything more than that..."

**Ann Takamaki**

"I guess there's nothing we ca really do until election day..."

-/-


	51. Coming Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Less then a week away and Shido's support continues to grow even after his calling card. Even with very little time. Akira and Makoto continue to kill time together as everyone continues to wait.

Thursday 12/15 - Niijima Residence - Midnight

Makoto sleeping through the night with Akira next to her. She then wakes up as felt her sheets shift. Then sits up after seeing Akira sit up in the bed.

"Is something wrong?" Makoto asked.

"Well, for starters. I've been sweating through the night." Akira said.

Makoto then reached for the remote for her air-con and turned it off. "What else...?"

"Well, even when Shido is proven guilty, my assault charge still stays with me. How I'll be seen even when I return to Inaba. And how my family would think of me if they were against the Phantom Thieves the entire time." Akira said.

"I don't think we should about those." Makoto responded. "We just need to find the woman involved with the incident. And I already know what your family is like at this point."

"True, I'm just trying to figure out the events even after with Shido out of the picture." Akira said.

"Well, once Shido confesses. Sis will have him prosecuted." Makoto said. "Now, why don't we get back to sleep."

"You're right, goodnight." Akira responded.

"Night..." Makoto responded.

Aoyama-Itchome Staton - After School

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TBKA75H1h8>

The train stops and Akira gets out as the door opens.

"Aoyama-Itchome! This is Aoyama-Itchome!" The Station Recording played.

Akira ran across the station as he saw Makoto.

"Akira, hey." Makoto said.

"Hey, snowy season, huh?" Akira said.

"Yeah, started around the afternoon." Makoto said. "I can say a lot of people just want to get home just to stay away from the cold."

"And I would imagine what it must be like from a bird's eye vieeew..." Akira then said.

"Huh?" Makoto responded.

"Akira?" Morgana said.

"Actually, I was thinking we could go somewhere." Akira then said.

"O-Oh? Okay? Where are we going to go?" Makoto asked.

"The Ferris wheel at the Seaside Park, in Odaiba." Akira answered.

"You've already been th-" Morgana then get interrupted.

"That sounds good. I would love another chance to appreciate the view with you, Akira..." Makoto responded.

"She's really going for it...?" Morgana reacted quietly.

-/-

Ferris Wheel

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mj5nltHmg4>

Makoto gazed at the view as snowflakes drop down.

"I guess coming here while it's snowing isn't a bad idea. The view almost looks like it's entirely different." Makoto commented.

"Yeah... I agree, it does look different. Even though I know it's just the same city in a different weather." Akira responded. "Makoto looks happy... She seems moved by the stunning scenery..." He then said in his head.

"Hm, I started out nervous in when we first ride this. But I just don't feel it anymore." Makoto commented. "But... That creaking noice is still sending chills down my spine."

Makoto then has her full focus on the view. "I guess while it's snowing, there's something I was wondering. With you as someone who is from the country side."

"Oh really, hit it on me." Akira responded.

"Well, um... What is the snowy weather like in Inaba?" Makoto asked.

"Well... oh, how do I put it? The country side actually just gets much colder compared to the big cities. Like here; Tokyo or a place like Port Island." Akira said. “So compared to today where there is slightly come snow coming, it actually starts early December all the way from over there."

"It's THAT cold over there?" Makoto asked.

"I mean, yeah. You sometimes even feel chills before you even know it's snowing." Akira said.

Makoto turned away from the view to face Akira. "And what about when it gets closer to Christmas?"

"Most of the time it's on the 23rd, sometimes the 24th or even the 25th. Then there's the 22nd where it's lest frequently to start. Then when you'd have to start dressing warm." Akira answered. "These days the weather just ends up getting even colder every passing year."

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"Well, have you heard of the serial murders as well as the thick fog that happened in Inaba? Back from 2011?" Akira asked.

"Well yes, my father actually had a former colleague who moved to Inaba told him about the whole incident." Makoto responded. "...You think because of that fog, was what made each winter there get much colder, correct?"

"I think that is likely to be the case." Akira answered.

"Understable." Makoto responded.

The ferries wheel then finally comes to a stop for the couple.

"Thank you for today. Let's take our time walking to the station." Makoto said.

"You wanna stay the night?" Akira offered.

Makoto blushed. "Yes, I'd love to. But funny enough, I was actually felling in the mood for some curry."

-/-

Friday 12/16 - Underground Mall - Evening

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tx-6-wAid70](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uY7ngS9QxMghttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tx-6-wAid70)

Not just with Shido's change of heart due by two days. But Christmas was also around the corner. Akira quickly rushed over the underground mall to buy Makoto a Christmas present.

"Tsurukame Diamond, huh...?" Akira said in his head.

Akira then went up to the counter.

"Welcome. Ah, please refrain from touching any of the merchandise..." The Jewellery Store Employee said.

"May I get this please?" Akira said pointing at a Heart Ring.

"Just this one?" The Jewellery Store Employee asked.

"Yes." Akira answered.

"That will just be 88,000 yen." The Jewellery Store Employee said.

Akira then pays for the item. "Thank you very much. We look forward to seeing you again." The Jewellery Store Employee added.

As Akira leaves, he puts the present into the bag. "Ohhhh..." Morgana reacted.

"Don't even think about it!" Akira said to him.

Morgana groaned in responce.

-/-

Saturday 12/17 - Ginza Line

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TBKA75H1h8>

Talk continues as Akira on again approaches his train.

"Election day is tomorrow, right?" A Roaming Passenger said.

"Yeah, and Shido will undoubtably become prime minister. I can’t wait for his policies to take action." A Shido follower responded.

The train arrives and Akira then boards it.

Aoyama-Itchome Staton

The train stops and Akira gets out as the door opens.

"Aoyama-Itchome! This is Aoyama-Itchome!" The Station Recording played.

Akira ran across the station as he saw Makoto.

"Just one more day then here comes our long needed change." A Blinded Second Year commented.

"Shido still hasn't confessed, guess we'll see what happens tomorrow." Makoto commented.

"Fingers crossed he does tomorrow." Akira responded.

Makoto then blushes. "So, um. Do you mind if we head to your room?" She asked.

"No problem. Let's go." Akira responded.

Leblanc Attic - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mj5nltHmg4>

Makoto was sat down on a couch while Akira came back with two water poles in hands. "Lemonade or Raspberry?"

"I think I'll go for the Lemonade." Makoto responded.

Akira passed the desired pole and sat down next to her. They ate down on their poles until there was nothing but their sticks.

"Throughout the entire time, we may not of got everything. But that should be most of everything you missed for the passed month." Makoto insured.

"Thanks for that by the way." Akira responded.

"Your welcome, but we'll still need to gather together and prepare for finals on Tuesday." Makoto said. "Besides, I can already tell Ryuji would need it."

"And once Shido is done with, that should be enough to get passed that last door in Mementos." Akira said.

"And going to the depths will get Morgana's memories back, right?" Makoto said.

"They have to, I promised him we'd get them back for him." Akira responded.

"So um, about my father..." Makoto said.

"Yes?" Akira responded.

"I've been thinking for the longest time since our relationship. Seeing how you are now, I think he would've liked you." Makoto said.

"You really think so?" Akira asked.

"Yes, and there would've been no doubt that he would've been on our side since the beginning. Now that I've seen the Phantom Thieves as a whole for who we are." Makoto said. "But now I just have the question of... Would he have been able to prevent you from being treated the way you did in that Interrogation Room?"

Akira then reached his hand out to put on her left thigh. "I wouldn't worry about it, it hurts like a bitch, sure. But I still made it out alive in the end." He said. "I still felt guilty about how you felt while you were treating me."

"Yeah..." Makoto responded.

"So, u-uh... Do you... Want to lay down?" Akira offered.

"Akira!? Actually, yes. Yes I think I will..." Makoto said.

Akira souches to the sofa's arm, while Makoto positions herself to lay down. Her head laying down on his lap while her feet end up resting on the other arm.

"Well... Um, this is awkward..." Makoto commented.

"Why's that?" Akira asked.

"Well, I'm normally the one who does this." Makoto answered.

"I guess I can see why." Akira responded, as he stokes her hair.

"*chuckle* What kind of response was that?" Makoto said, then booped him on the nose. "Normally I get flustered when I'm alone here with you. But this time, I just fell like my-full-self. Strange."

"Want to stay the night then?" Akira asked.

"I'd like too, but Sis actually wants me home tonight." Makoto said. Makoto's phone then goes off. "That's her now, I better get going."

Akira then stops stroking her hair then kisses. "I'll walk you to the Station then."

-/-

Cafe Leblanc

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tx-6-wAid70>

Akira returns back after walking Makoto to the Station.

"I'm sure Shido's change of heart will stick. Tomorrow's a big day!" Morgana said.

Akira's phone then goes off.

**Futaba**

"Sheesh, everything I see is just election this and Election that. Is this some kinda festival?"

**Haru Okumura**

"The candidates are working extra hard. After all, voting does take place tomorrow."

**Ann Takamaki**

"Still nothing from Shido, huh...?"

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Did that bastard just blow the whole thing off?"

**Futaba**

"Do you think we should cut into another TV broadcast?"

**Me**

"Let's wait for now."

**Ann Takamaki**

"I agree. We don't wanna stick out too much right now."

**Haru Okumura**

"He'll likely give some kind of speech after the election."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"And when's that gonna be?"

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Assuming it's after the results comes in, tomorrow night."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"I can only hope he actually confesses his crimes..."

**Me**

"He'd better!"

"...So tomorrow's the day. Our job's finished. All we can do now is sit back and watch." Morgana said.

-/-

Sunday 12/18 - Leblanc Attic - Early Morning

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

Akira's phone goes off.

**Futaba**

"It's election day! The day is upon us!"

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Unfortunately, public opinion hasn't changed at all."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Shido will most likely win in a landslide victory."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"It seems his change of heart will be coming too late."

**Ann Takamaki**

"We'll just have to see what happens. We've done all we can."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"That reminds me, the video of us declaring war against him never showed up on TV."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Seriously!?"

**Haru Okumura**

"I was wondering about that."

**Futaba**

"The TV stations were probably pressured not to show it."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Most likely. I don't think that's something Shido's influence alone could have accomplished."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"The true cause of this might exist elsewhere..."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"I dunno that I really get it, but all we can do now is wait for the change of heart, yeah?"

**Futaba**

"Yep."

**Haru Okumura**

"Let's wait for the election results as well."

-/-

Shibuya Square - Evening

A crowd around the city has cheered after Shido's election.

"My election is the result of every citizen's aid. Your support warms my heart!" Shido said.

"I knew it was gonna be Shido." A Satisfied Man said.

"There was no reason to hold an election." A Elated woman said.

"That is why... That is exactly why... I cannot forgive myself!" Shido said.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGFZHBK2lTs>

"The reason President Okumura passed away is... I am the one who killed him." Shido said. "I also manipulated the information that the Phantom Thieves were behind the series of incidents. The one who controlled the hearts of others and gave rise to the countless victims... is myself." He continues. "It was all for my own promotion... for my own selfish gain."

"What's going on?" A Curious Man said.

"I've even used people's lives as stepping stones in order to claim this country as my own ship. I am a true criminal that can be tried for any crime, and it still wouldn't be enough!" Shido said. "I will confess everything! Please, I beg everyone to pass judgement on me... It I could atone for all I've down with my life, I request that I be judged at once..."

The election air then eventually cuts.

"Huh?" A Shocked Woman reacted.

"This can't be true! Shido-san!" A Panicking Man said.

-/-

Cafe Leblanc

<https://youtu.be/krtgiMY4wHI?t=33>

Hell Yeaaaaah! Hahahaa..." Ryuji yelled.

"Everyone, raise your glass." Sojiro said. then clears his throat. "Allow me to say a few words... Now then..."

"He's started taking charge." Futaba said.

"Come now, don't be that way." Makoto responded.

"If you're gonna complain, say it to Shido. A legislator's pin's worth almost nothing." Sojiro also responded. "Well then, so, since the source of evil, Masayoshi Shido, has been-"

"I got to avenge... my mom. It's all... thanks... to everyone." Futaba said. "Thank- *sniff* *sob*"

"I was able to settle a debt in regard to my father as well." Haru said.

"We all worked so hard for this..." Ann said.

Haru started to cry.

"Shido's guilty, right, Sis?" Makoto asked

"...It'll be difficult to prosecute him immediately. But I'll do this throughly until the causality between his other crimes can be proven." Sae insured. "I believe Wakaba-san's research results will save Japan."

"We could testify too, you know." Ryuji insisted.

"Ryuji, seriously!" Akira responded.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine. I don't want to add any more unwanted suspicions on any of you." Sae responded. "It's about time you let us adults prove that we can get our act together."

"There you have it." Akira added.

"Hey, so what about Akira's education?" Sojiro asked.

"I believe it'll be fine for him to return to school. It's true that your face will be recognised among those involved... But I doubt they'll take a firm action like suddenly coming to arrest him." Sae said. "At least, they won't do it until the uproar with your "suicide" and Shido's confession have died down."

"Ah, Jesus Christ..." Akira responded.

"Eventually though, the situation where you and I will be used a scapegoats can't be avoided..." Sae said to Sojiro.

"...You mean in regard to faking his death. That wouldn't have happened to begin with had the police done their job properly." Sojiro responded.

"Of course, I plan on doing everything I can." Sae insured. "I will protect you all this time. Prosecuting Shido is that first step."

"Hey... When are we going to make the toast??" Yusuke asked.

"Right. Let's get to it!" Sojiro said. "Uhh, today is truly-" Then only to get interrupted.

"Cheeeeeers!" Ryuji yelled.

"Cheers!" The rest of the Phantom Thieves yelled.

"No, wait- Hey!" Sojiro acted.

"Cheers." Sae then said. Her phone goes off, she quickly looks at it. "I need to go. It seems Shido's been transferred to a hospital." Sae then puts down her glass and turns to the door. "Oh, one more thing. It's fine to celebrate, but keep it in moderation, okay? Considering that Akira's finally back, all of your need to take your education seriously again." Then leaves.

Awkward science surrounded the Phantom Thieves after Sae's comment.

-/-

Leblanc Attic

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tx-6-wAid70>

Akira's phone goes off once everyone has left. It was a text from Mishima.

**Yuuki Mishima**

"I saw the conference!"

**Yuuki Mishima**

"But somethings not right. It's like nobody’s reacting to it..."

**Yuuki Mishima**

"There hasn't been any kind of movement on the forum either."

**Yuuki Mishima**

"Even the people on TV are just talking about the election... Nothing about the Phantom Thieves."

**Yuuki Mishima**

"Isn't that kinda weird?"

**Me**

"It bothers me."

**Yuuki Mishima**

"Yeah. It doesn't make any sense, right?"

**Yuuki** **Mishima**

"Support for the Phantom Thieves didn't even increase after they made their announcement..."

**Yuuki Mishima**

"Anyway, maybe I'll try changing the poll question."

**Yuuki Mishima**

"It's be odd asking people if they support the Phantom Thieves now that so much has changed."

**Yuuki Mishima**

"All right, I'll find out what people really think! Just wait!"

"...I don't really get it. What's he going to ask?" Morgana wondered. "Well, let's leave the popularity stuff to Mishima for now."

Another text comes up on Akira's phone.

**Toranosuke Yoshida**

"Today's election was a success."

**Toranosuke Yoshida**

"Well, overall, Shido's new party won by a landslide..."

**Toranosuke Yoshida**

"However, there are some who support my arguments."

**Toranosuke Yoshida**

"The world isn't all bad."

**Toranosuke Yoshida**

"Without you, none of this would have been possible. Thank you."

**Toranosuke Yoshida**

"The true battle is about to begin. Let's both work hard."

Akira then opens an active Phantom Thieves conversation.

**Futaba**

"The Phantom Thieves claim victory! The evil is defeated! Credits roll!"

**Futaba**

"...Oop. Forgot to take pictures."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"I have a photo of Ryuji crying."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

*Ryuji was crying was his arm around Akira. While Akira looked at him with his arm up.*

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"WHAT THE HELL!? When did you take that!?"

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"About halfway through your tearful speech of gratitude to Akira."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"You don't gotta tell the whole damn chat!"

**Haru Okumura**

"Oh, but I think it's perfectly understandable! This was a very emotional moment."

**Ann Takamaki**

"It sure was!"

**Ann Takamaki**

"We can't totally relax yet, but it's great to know we did it, right?"

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Yes."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"For now, we can just bask in that feeling of success."

-/-

Akira then puts his down by the window seal.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE>

"The case is finally closed. There are no shackles on you anymore. We changed the heart of someone huge like the next prime minister." Morgana chanted. "There's no better finale than that. This may be the opportune time to end our deal. I'm sure you'll be fine now. you can manage without me being with you."

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Akira responded.

"Heh... Of course." Morgana said. "Don't worry. I won't leave immediately. But if I just stay here, I won't recall anything..." He continues. "I'm a bit envious of you. Here I am... Still haven't found anything about myself... If only I could find out what's in the Depths of Mementos..."

"Where still going to the Mementoes Depths. Aren't we?" Akira asked.

"...Let's go to sleep. You must be tired.” Morgana said.

-/-


	52. Finals Exams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shido finally confessed to his crimes and Sae is now able to begin forming a case onto him. The Phantom Thieves in the meantime have exams to do. But still left with an unsatisfying outcome after Shido’s confession.

Monday 12/19 - Cafe Leblanc - After School

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE>

Akira sat down in now of the stools revising his work before exams come.

"Sorry that I failed to mention your exams. I was busy dealing with some of Shido's cronies." Sojiro said. "Well, you ARE students, so it's only fitting you're doing a study group."

"You're gonna bring us some snakes now and then, right?" Futaba asked.

"You don't even have exams..." Sojiro responded.

"That doesn't mean Futaba can't have anything." Akira jabbed.

The rest of the Phantom Thieves walk in.

"Pardon the intrusion." Makoto said.

"Oh, glad to see you all. Don't mind me. Make yourselves at home." Sojiro said.

"You're too kind. We'll take you up on that offer." Haru responded.

"Why did you bring me here? My school's exams are already over." Yusuke said.

"C'mon, don't be so cold! You saying' it's fine if I fail?" Ryuji responded.

"Nothing wrong with that." Futaba jabbed.

"Won't the result be the same whether you study or not?" Morgana also jabbed.

Ryuji turns to Morgana.

"Now, now, you guys. Just think of it as helping me out!" Ann said.

"*sigh* I don't know about this..." Makoto said.

-/-

The group gets into the studying.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUgGNJBqFII>

Makoto then talks while she focuses. "I'm just going to focus on sections that may likely be on the test. You're way too short on time."

"Making a gamble, huh?" Futaba responded.

"If she's wrong, we die..." Ryuji responded.

"I don't wanna die..." Ann responded.

"Um, is it really that bad?" Haru asked.

"You do know that's a figure of speech, right?" Akira responded.

"This is every day for them" Yusuke also responded.

"This affect you too, Akira-kun." Makoto said. "Well, with your grades I'm not too worried. But you've missed a lot of classes, so it couldn't hurt to study."

"I had to hide... That was out of my control... remember...?" Akira responded.

"Oh yeah, Akira's good at studying. I feel kind of betrayed..." Ann said.

""Betrayed" might be a bit much..." Haru responded.

Morgana then quickly responded. "Don't worry, Lady Ann! Even if you're not great at studying, I'll..." Makoto then interrupts him.

"Now then, let's get to it. What do you want me to teach you?" Makoto asked.

"Social studies." Akira responded.

"I don't remember much about social studies." Ann said.

"Me neither... I do remember one thing though." Ryuji said. "Something about a sunrise and Mt. Fuji..."

Makoto and thought for a moment. "Sunrise and Mt. Fuji... Oh yeah, the earliest place where you can watch the sun rise in Japan is at the peak of My. Fuji. The teacher said that latitude and longitude are important, the critical factor is altitude."

"You remembered all that from what Ryuji said!? That's unreal!" Futaba responded.

"How about taking a break?" Sojiro suggested.

Ryuji imminently picked up on it. "*groan* Sounds good to me! I can't do any more!"

The Phantom Thieves stopped to have drinks.

"So like, we've been doin' phantom thief work all this time, right? We learned a bunch doing that." Ryuji said. "Even if we study and learn we can in school, doesn't it feel kinda pointless?"

"Studying is important." Akira responded.

"At the very least, it's necessary for Ryuji." Yusuke jabbed.

"You wanna say that again!?" Ryuji bursted.

Sojiro then intervenes. "Those sorts of experiences are important too, but common sense is just as important. You should know better than anyone how nasty adults without common sense can be."

"That's a great point." Haru responded.

"Someday, you'll graduate high school and become adults. Then when you get married, you'll need common sense more than ever." Sojiro added.

"Marriage, huh..." Ryuji wondered. Then looks at Akira. "Do you wanna get married, Akira?"

"Of course." Akira said while he blushed.

"Really?" Makoto responded also blushing.

Before Akira could say anything more. "Well, that won't be for a while. In the meantime, I'm more concerned with what I'm going to be eating tomorrow." Yusuke said.

"*groan* Cut it out, man. You're makin' me hungry." Ryuji responded. "Well, I guess we just gotta get back to studyin'."

The group resumed then eventually finishes everything on their pages.

"That concludes the last subject." Yusuke said.

"That took so long." Ann wined.

"We covered all the difficult parts, so you should probably be fine." Makoto said.

"Good work, everyone." Haru said.

"See? You can do it of you try." Futaba said.

"You can say that again when you start attending." Akira responded. "It feels like I've managed to increase my Knowledge..." Akira said in his head.

"We're finally done... Only God, uh... only knows... How's that saying go again?" Ryuji said.

"Ryuji's hopeless." Morgana said.

Ryuji reacted at Morgana's comment. "What'd you say!?"

"I think the term you're looking for is: Only God knows what happens next." Akira said.

"Well, whatever happens, happens." Sojiro added. "Isn't it about you wrapped it up? Be careful on your way home." Sojiro said.

"Sucks that you have to do exams even after changing Shido's heart and saving the country." Morgana commented. "It's rough being a human. But looking at you... I feel kind of jealous of humans."

-/-

Tuesday 12/20 - Ginza Line - Early Morning

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

Akira was waiting in line.

"I wonder what will happen with your probation... Maybe Makoto's sister will be able to help out somehow. For now though, you should try and focus on exams." Morgana said.

Ryuji then walks up to him. "*yawn* Mornin'..."

"Morning." Akira responded.

"It's exams..." Ryuji then falls silent. "We're the heroes who saved this country, right? Can't we be exempt from exams? And is it just me, or do we not have as big sense of accomplishment as I thought?"

"The public response sucked." Akira responded.

"That's it! People are so doubtful even after the press conference. He hasn't been arrested, so I guess that's expected..." Ryuji said. "We just gotta leave it to Makoto's sister now. Man, I wish exams would magically disappear by the time we get to school!"

Akira sighed in responce.

-/-

School Entrance

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE>

Akira proceeds to walk to his home room.

"Ah, Kurusu-senpai!" Kasumi stops him.

"Good morning." Akira responded.

"And good morning to you! It's been quite a while since we last met at school like this." Kasumi said. Then checks her surroundings. "Thank you for your effects in changing Representative Shido's heart."

"I'm pooped." Akira responded.

"I can understand why. We should go somewhere to celebrate." Kasumi suggested. "Oh, what say we go pay our first resects to the shrine? A new year's about to begin and all." Kasumi said.

"I hope Makoto doesn't get to wrong idea..." Akira said under his breath.

"Hm?" Kasumi responded. The schools bell then goes off. "But, I suppose we ought to deal with exams first. I'll be in touch afterwards." She said. "Please excuse me!"

-/-

Wednesday 12/21 - Ginza Line - Early Morning

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGLwGn9XdBE>

Akira approaches the ticket gate.

"Ah, good morning." Ann said getting his attention, as Akira stops.

"Morning." Akira responded.

"*sigh* Another day of tests..." Ann said. "We finally defeated Shido, but we still have finals... Aren't; these battles one after the other tough?"

"They're easy." Akira responded.

"That's our leader, completing exams and changing hearts with ease, huh? Well, exams are nothing compared to Shido!" Ann said. "Oh, but we only have two more days left, including today! Hang in there, me!"

"Oh, Takamaki-senpai! And Kurusu-senpai!" Kasumi greeted. "What a coincidence! Good morning."

"Morning! I just ran into Akira too." Ann responded. "How are exams treating you, Yoshizawa-san? You seem awfully busy with practice lately."

"Oh, it's going wonderfully! ...Practice, that is. Not as much the exam part." Kasumi said. "...I passed out while studying last night."

"Heh, me too." Ann responded. "...Let's see if we can do better than that today."

"Yes, I should see how much I can cram last-minute on the commute..." Kasumi said.

-/-

Thursday 12/22 - Yougen Jaya Station - Early Morning

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uY7ngS9QxMg>

"What happened to Shido? Has anyone seen him since the press conference?" A Middle-Aged Office Worker asked.

"I had high hopes for him..." A Glasses-Wearing Worker said. "It's unacceptable for Japan to be without a prime minister. I hope he steps back up to lead this country..."

"Yes. Honestly, there's no one more qualified than Shido..." The Middle-Aged Worker said.

"Is everyone out of their minds? How can they still trust Shido?" Morgana questioned.

Ginza Line

Akira looked at his phone while he waited for the train.

Makoto approaches him. "Today's the last day of exams. Are things going well for you?" Makoto asked.

"I'm managing." Akira responded.

"I'm doing the same as usual. Well, no problems." Makoto said. "I'm all right with it, but my sister haven't come home these past few days. I think she has a lot on her plate with building a case against Shido..." She continues. "He has connections to powerful people. I'm sure they want him cleared to save their own skins."

"That is worrisome." Akira responded.

"Yeah... Still, Shido confessed already. That is an indisputable fact. And it's my sister. She'll see it thorough, I'm sure." Makoto insured. "...With that said, now isn't the time for us to slack off either. Do you remember what the exams will cover? I'll check on the train for you."

"That would be great." Akira responded.

-/-

Akira's Homeroom - Afternoon

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TBKA75H1h8>

"Today's the last day of exams, huh? You've seen all these before. You've got this, all right?" Morgana said. "This is going good. Looking forward to seeing your score."

After School

"Don't let your guard down till Shido's charged, got it? And keep a low profile." Morgana said.

"Won't be an issue at all." Akira responded. Then proceeds to leave the classroom.

Student Council Room

Akira then walks up to Makoto. She notices.

"Oh, Akira-kun. What is it?" Makoto asked.

"Well, exams are over, and it's almost Christmas. So..." Akira started talking.

Makoto knew where he was going. "Then... if it's all right with you, could we.. be together?"

"Yes. That why I came up to you." Akira responded.

"What are we doing today, then?" Makoto asked.

"Let's go to my room." Akira said.

"Your room..." Makoto said with a blush,

-/-

Leblanc Attic

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mj5nltHmg4>

"Makoto seems a little nervous... I think the room looks a little different to her now..." Akira said in his head.

"I can't believe it's almost Christmas already." Makoto commented.

"Yeah... It's been one hell of a year." Akira responded. "I didn't think I would come here just to be with someone like you."

"I wouldn't have believed anyone if they said to me that I was going to get with someone that has a record for assault, myself." Makoto responded. "On top of that, it's also been while since I ever looked forward to Christmas."

"How so?" Akira responded.

Makoto blushed. "Well... You see... because now I'm not alone anymore, and I get to spend it with someone I love." She answered.

"Well, you're not wrong." Akira responded.

"And when I think about it, it makes me wonder when I could start enjoying Christmas as being part of a family again." Makoto said.

"There always next year." Akira said. "I mean, not this year for obvious reasons."

"Y-You want... me at Inaba next year...?" Makoto asked. "Hm, that could be good."

"Oh, that's right, Makoto's Christmas present...! It's still too early, guess I'll give it before I forget..." Akira said to himself in his head.

Akira got up from the sofa from the sofa went to his bag to grab Makoto's present. Then returned next to her with it.

"I know it's a few days early, but..." Akira said to Makoto, then passed a box to her.

Makoto took it out of his hands and opened it, it was a Heart Ring.

Makoto turned back to Akira as her eyes widened. "Wha-!? But wasn't this expensive? Are you sure you want me to have it?"

"Yes... It's for you after all..." Akira responded.

"This is great... I'll be sure to cherish this. Thank you, Akira." Makoto said. She then scotched closer to him then went to kiss him on the neck.

"It feels like I was able to touch Makoto's heart!" Akira said in his head.

"Hey, um. Do you have anything else planned tonight?" Makoto asked.

"I don't, why?" Akira responded.

"Well... I actually want to go to the Jazz Club this evening, is it fine with you." Makoto asked.

"Hehe, Let me get changed. Then we'll get going." Akira responded. Then put his hand over Makoto's cheek.

"...I love you, Akira." Makoto said.

"I love you too, Makoto." Akira responded.

They both then leaned in close to each other to kiss.

"I'll let get changed now." Makoto said. She got up and left the attic.

-/-

Cafe Leblanc - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tx-6-wAid70>

"Something should've happened by now..." Morgana commented.

Makoto's phone then goes off, to see a text from Sae.

**Sis**

"How did exams go?"

**Me**

"I guarantee I've done well."

**Sis**

"Good, I'm glad to hear that."

**Sis**

"Anyways, I managed to get some progress done on building a case against Shido."

**Sis**

"Sorry you all had to wait for that. But I promise it will take action."

**Me**

"I'll let the others know."

**Sis**

"Well, I'll you all tomorrow evening."

Makoto got up from her stool as she heard foot steps coming down from the Attic.

"Okay, let's go." Akira said.

"Don't stay too late, ya hear?" Sojiro said.

"Let's go then." Makoto responded.

Apartment complex train station

The Couple were getting closer the Kichijoji. Makoto then started a new conversation in the group chat, causing Akira's phone to go off.

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Congratulations on getting through exams, everyone."

**Futaba**

"Congrats."

**Ann Takamaki**

"It's finally over. I'm worried about the end result though..."

**Haru Okumura**

"You all did your best. I'm sure you'll be fine."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"You should've studied all your subjects though, instead of trying to guess what's on the exam."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"There's no way can do that!"

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"Ah, the cry of desperation..."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Exams aside, I heard back from my sister."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"There's been some progress. She'll be interrogating Shido soon."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"She also apologises for the wait, and promises she will manage to build the case against him."

**Ann Takamaki**

"Yes!"

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"I can't wait to see what kind of news it makes!"

**Haru Okumura**

"Why don't we take the opportunity and go out on the town tomorrow?"

**Ann Takamaki**

"Let's meet in Shibuya at noon and forget our exams!"

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Yeah, screw exams!"

**Me**

"Got it."

**Futaba**

"Welp, I'm gonna make like a tree and get outta here for now! Seeya!"

"You really don't get it, Ryuji..." Makoto said.

"Kichijoji Apartments! This is Kichijoji Apartments!" The Station Recording played.

"I'll get changed myself and met you there." Makoto said.

"See you soon." Akira responded.

Makoto then got off her seat and left the train. While Akira stayed. The train then takes off once it's doors shut.

Jazz Club

Akira walks up to the entrance, Morgana then pops out to look at the sign.

"Hmm, looks like tonight's cocktail is "Magic Fizz. "Let your speed and luck explode with the special ingredients in this drink! Let yourself be covered in magic!"" Morgana read. "Sounds pretty good! Oh, check it out! Today's a day that a singer's coming in!"

"Why does that sound almost too perfect? Guess it's good Makoto suggested it." Akira said.

"I'm gonna take a stroll. Just let me know when we're heading home." Morgana said.

Akira then calls Makoto.

"Hello?" Makoto answered.

"How much longer are you?" Akira asked.

"I just got on the train." Makoto answered.

"Okay, I'm just paying now." Akira responded.

"Alright, see you soon." Makoto said, then hangs up.

-/-

Akira then walks inside up towards the counter.

"Hey, welcome. The cover charge is 3,000 yen. Okay... I'll take that." Muhen said.

Akira then pays for the charge.

"You can sit down anywhere that's open. That said, try not to be disruptive, all right?" Muhen said.

Makoto then arrives and spots Akira in the seat near the stage.

"It's surprising not so busy around this time of year." Makoto commented.

"To be fair there isn't anything festive here either." Akira responded.

A waitress then brings the drinks for the couple. A singer then comes up on stage and starts performing.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2AL_-EbJt8E>

"Oh, there's a signer here... It really is different to hear the piece being performed live." Makoto said.

The then took a sip of their drinks.

"These cocktails never fail to impress me." Makoto commented.

The couple then started talking as the evening goes.

"I tend to handle most of the general housework at home... And I realised that I go about it in a very particular way. Especially cleaning." Makoto said.

"How so?" Akira asked.

"When I pointed out that a window was dusty, Sis said I was like a "mother-in-law"..." Makoto commented.

"Huh?" Akira responded.

Discussions continue through the evening.

"It's gotten so late... The homey feeling always end up slipping passed me." Makoto commented.

"It looks like spending time in the jazz club has had an effect on Makoto's heart!" Akira said in his head.

"Thank you for agreeing on coming tonight. It was really fun." Makoto said. "We should get going."

"Yeah, I was thinking I should head back myself." Akira responded.

-/-

They took the train together, and gave each other a kiss before Makoto got off. "Goodbye for now." She said.


	53. Trickster of Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Shido's role a prime minister being postponed instead of getting fired for the confessions he made. Sae herself got rejected for assembling a case against Shido. Sae now heads to Leblanc to also warn about a likely sudden arrest.

Friday 12/23 - Cafe Leblanc - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

The Phantom Thieves have gathered to Leblanc to continue discussion about Shido's case. With Sae notifying Makoto that the assembly of it was not coming along.

"The assembly of Shido's case is in danger!?" Yusuke questioned.

"We know he doesn't need a psychiatric evaluation!" Haru bursted.

"His lackeys must've pressured the others around him." Sojiro speculated. "It means there's far more people who'd be in trouble if the truth came out than we imagined."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Ann questioned.

Makoto put her phone away. "Sis said the assembly of a case may be possible if the general public wants Shido held accountable... But even that chance has been destroyed with the manipulation of the mass media. they made it clear that the argument itself was "occult," even claiming that it never happened."

"As a result, the Phantom Thieves are still labeled as criminals, even after all that's happened." Sojiro said.

"It's a storm of criticisms online too. People are saying to catch the remnants and execute them..." Futaba added.

"This is crazy..." Ann commented.

"At any rate, let's wait for my sister. She should be arriving here soon." Makoto stated.

Ryuji slams his fist on the table. "Everyones being tricked so easily! Why the hell did we risk our lives then!?"

"If Shido isn't judged by the law, everything we've done will be treated as if it never happened." Yusuke added.

"Moving the entire country however they wish by controlling people's cognition... This is no different than being inside a Palace..." Makoto ranted.

Leblanc's door opens as Sae walks in. "...Im sorry. I gathered the best of the best and fought for a case... but as Makoto must've told you, it was denied. At this rate, it won't end with just Shido's innocence." She explained. "This trend will continue spiralling down. There's even the possibility that crimes using the Metaverse will advance onto a national scale."

Shocked at the news, Sae still continues speaking. "...But, that's not what I'm here to tell you. We're in danger because we know the truth. It's only a matter of time before we're apprehended. It wouldn't be odd if they were to charge in now."

"This makes no effin' sense..." Ryuji responded.

"Sis..." Makoto said to her.

"There's nothing more I can do with my resources... That's why... I want to ask for your help." Sae said.

"How so?" Akira asked.

"I wondered if there was any way you could do something one last time." Sae explained. "I know that I'm in no position to ask this of you."

"That doesn't matter to us!" Ann responded. "So what are we gonna do? Should we change the hearts of all Shido's followers?"

"Even if Futaba were to research all of them, it'd take time." Makoto explained.

"There's too little information..." Futaba added.

"We can only target individuals... Are we no match against the national power?" Yusuke wondered.

"If only there was a way to change everyone's hearts at once..." Akira said.

Morgana looked at everyone then quickly thought of something. "...Mementos."

-/-

Everyone looked at Morgana. "What about, Mementos?" Akira asked.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TBKA75H1h8>

"...If we use Mementos, we might be able to do something." Morgana explained.

"There's something we can do there?" Ryuji asked.

"Like I told you before, Mementoes is the Palace of the general public. It's the source of all distortions, and is maintained by the people's "collective unconsciousness." Morgana explained.

"Wait... Do you mean that there's a Treasure even in Mementos!?" Makoto asked. "And if we go after that-"

"The collapse of Mementos should affect the public as a whole. The state of society would change too." Morgana explained. "It everyone's hearts grow to hold Shido responsible for his actions, things might start going our way."

"...That's a bold plan, but an interesting one." Yusuke responded.

Ryuji stands up. "Sounds good to me!"

"...But if we're gonna do this, there's one thing you all need to realise." Morgana explained.

The Phantom Thieves looked at each other confused.

"To begin with, why does something like the human cognition exist as another substantial world? The reason for that is most likely sleeping within Mementos." Morgana explained. "...We'll be destroying that, you know."

"...I don't see where you're goin' with this." Ryuji responded.

Morgana shook his head. "The man cognition will lose substance, so you can't sneak into people's Palaces anymore! So if other criminals appear, you own't be able to steal their Treasure and change their hearts." He explained. "It means... the Phantom Thieves will be going out of business."

The Phantom Thieves shocked at what they heard.

"We'll have to discard this way of life..." Haru said.

Futaba just fell silent.

Ann stands up. "I think we need to do this. I mean, we're the group who's reforming society, right?"

"Akira... What do you think as our leader?" Morgana asked. "You'll lose your powers if Mementoes is erased. Will you still do it?"

"Yes. For our justice." Akira responded.

"Yeah, that's right!" Ann responded.

"You guys have all grown, huh? All right. ...It seems there are no objections." Morgana said.

"Did you come up with a plan?" Sae asked.

"Whether it succeeds or not is another story though." Makoto responded.

"Miss Prosecutor... looks like this is gonna be our last job." Ryuji explained.

"Last job?" Sae responded.

"We're erasing the Metaverse." Akira explained.

"Once we accomplish our duty, we entrust the world to respectful adults. That is our condition for accepting this job." Haru explained.

"This is a "deal" then... That's certainly a heavy condition. But very well, I accept." Sae said. "I swear to make Masayoshi Shido stand and be tired in the court go law. Besides... my pride won't allow me to be continually saved by you all without doing anything in return."

"We'll be counting on you." Makoto said.

"Looks like it's decided then." Sojiro said.

"You're the leader, Akira, and this is officially our last mission. C'mon, say something!" Ann said.

"Let's fix this country." Akira yelled.

"We already said that before though!" Futaba said.

"That's fine. We're doing it for real this time, after all." Haru said.

"We don't have much time, right? We should carry this out tomorrow. ...I'm counting on you guys." Morgana said. "No matter what happens, you better see it through!"

-/-

Saturday 12/24 - Ginza Line - Early Morning

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

"Good morning." Makoto greeted Akira.

"Good morning to you." Akira greeted back.

Makoto fell silent for a bit. "It's finally time. You think it'll go well?" She asked.

"It has to." Akira responded.

"Right. It's something only we can do." Makoto said. "See you at the usual place after school. I'll tell everyone to come."

"Great!" Akira responded.

-/-

Shujin Bulletin Board - Morning

"Oh, our grades are out." A Female Student said. "How'd you do?"

"Damn... I'm dead..." A Student said.

"I wish I could get in the top ten..." A Female Student commented. "People look at smart students differently."

"I wonder what score I got... I'm in the top ten!" Akira said in his head.

"Whoa! Everyone's gonna have their eyes on you now!" Morgana said.

"Yea... but my first spot streak is broken..." Akira responded. Then headed to homeroom.

Mementos - After School

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TBKA75H1h8>

Yusuke pulls out his phone. "Hey, check out the Nav."

The rest of the Phantom Thieves look at their phones.

"It's displaying an unfamiliar message..." Akira commented in his head.

""The door to the depth of Mementos has been opened..." Wait, does that mean-" Ann said.

"Yeah, looks like it." Akira responded.

"...We're really gonna do this, right?" Morgana questioned.

"Of course!" Ann responded.

"Why're you askin' now?" Ryuji asked.

Morgana turns around. "Well... I-i just thought, what am I gonna do if you guys freak out and bail on me! We're going to erase Mementos, aren't we?" He then asked. "Come on, let's go, you guys!" Then starts heading passed the ticket gate.

"Mona sure seems hyped up!" Futaba commented.

The rest of the Phantom Thieves then followed suit.

The Phantom Thieves reached the bottom of the depths to find the Holy Grail. But to then lose. Have Mementos merge with the real world, then causing the thieves to be reduced to fog and disappear.

-/-

Velvet Room

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_Fc3PxsXzE>

Akira to then find himself in the Velvet Room, almost being granted curtain death, then fused the two, Caroline and Justine back to the one, Lavenza. Uncovering "Igor" was the God of Control the entire time and won against his temptation.

The real Igor then suddenly returned. Igor and Lavenza then tell Akira that the rest of Phantom Thieves were confined somewhere in the Velvet Room. Akira dashed out and managed to save Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Futaba, and Haru once again. Still had yet to find his girlfriend, Makoto.

After finding breaking Yusuke free. Akira quickly rushed down the path Makoto would likely be. Thankfully found one cell still yet to be opened.

Akira approached Makoto's cell.

"Joker! What a relief. You're safe!" Makoto reacted.

"Come with me." Akira responded.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGFZHBK2lTs>

"Huh? I, um..." Makoto then said. Then looked away. "By the way, why have you remained in your phantom thief attire while I am back in regular clothes? Could this mean that the will of rebellion is no longer within me? ...That may be true."

"That's not true, you're preventing it fro-" Akira starts talking for Makoto to interrupt.

"We have to fight that Holy Grail again, correct? Could you imagine defeating it, Joker? That monster has the support of the masses, and with its nearly an infinite amount of power..." Makoto said. "I... No matter which way I approach the subject in my head, nothing points to our victory."

Akira moved closer to Makoto by the edge of the cell door. "I'm not confident either."

"I think I finally, genuinely understand the pain my father and my sister were burdened with... Victory against a single criminal is meaningless... The true enemy is society itself." Makoto said. "And even against that foe, you still have to try to somehow emerge victorious. I don't know what to do..."

"Makoto... No matter what happens." Akira said then reached out for her hand and pulled her close. And stacked his other hand on top of hers. "I'll be here for you."

"Joker... ...You're right." Makoto responded, then put her free hand on top of the pilling hand. "It's a bad habit of mine. The more critical the situation, the less I want to rely on others..." She said. "Regardless, this isn't a situation with a straightforward answer... But even if there is no clear solution, I'll just have to make one... with my own two hands."

"Before you guys came along, my life was decided by rules, set on a path of someone else's choosing... But only a true loser would live such a rigid life!" Makoto said. "I... I will win... Even if it means going up against the entire world!"

-/-

"Thats the you I want to see..." Akira responded.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jTQlTOjabH8>

Makoto's rebellious attire returned, and the cell door disappears. The couple removed the their hands from each other to let herself out. They both hugged each other tightly, like there was no tomorrow. With Akira's left hand at the bottom of Makoto's back, and his right crawling under her hair. Then proceeded to strock it. While Makoto got her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest.

"I'm okay. My resolve was shaken, but it's stronger now. I want the people of the world to see what you've shown me!" Makoto stated.

"Let's go." Akira responded.

"Right! Thank you. Having teammates you can trust is a grate feeling." Makoto said. "Shall we go? We can't let our last big job end in failure!"

"I love you, Queen!" Akira said.

"I-I l... love you too, Joker!" Makoto responded.

Then then faced each other, and strongly kissed each other on the lips.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_Fc3PxsXzE>

The momentum stopped with their mouths and tongues still touching, interrupted by Lavenza's voice. "It seems you have managed to save all of your teammates... Now then, please gather in this room at once."

The couple then detached their mouths. "Huh? Whose voice was that? Joker, did you already rescue the others?" Makoto asked.

"Not Morgana." Akira responded. Then breaks the hug.

"Mona? What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"Let's just head to main part of the Velvet Room, first." Akira said.

"Velvet... Room...? Where have I heard that before?" Makoto wondered.

The couple then rushed over to Igor and Lavenza.

Meeting with each other at once, in front of Igor's desk.

"What is this place?" Yusuke asked.

"Who're they?" Makoto wondered.

"My name is Igor. I am the master of the Velvet Room." Igor explained.

"I am Lavenza, a resident of this place as well. We have been waiting for all of you." Lavenza added.

"Velvet Room?" Haru wondered, trying to remember where she heard it before.

"My master has just been released from a long period of imprisonment. His powers have not fully returned." Lavenza explained. "Though it may be presumptuous of me, I will speak on his-" She then gets interrupted by Ann.

"Hey, where's Morgana?" Ann asked.

"Would you like to see him?" Lavenza asked.

"You know Morgana?" Akira asked.

"...He's right over there." Lavenza said.

The Thieves turned around, to see him coming out of Akira's cell.

"That's where you were hidin'!?" Ryuji wondered.

"I... was born here. Ir was to dispel an evil being from man's spatial world..." Morgana explained.

"Mona?" Futaba wondered.

"My role was to find the Trickster and help him defeat it. That's why I was created here by my master." Morgana explained.

Everyone turned to Igor.

"Indeed." Igor responded.

"I really remember everything. When this place was about to be taken over, my master gathered the last traces of mankind's hope." Morgana explained. "...He mustered up his remaining strength to make me."

"The entity that called itself a god is a malevolent will that forces man into everlasting servitude. It hopes to attain eternal peace by filling reality with those who have stopped thinking for themselves." Lavenza explained. "...That is the ruin of man this evil god envisions."

"I... um... don't get what you're saying' at all-" Ryuji started speaking then get interrupted.

"Dugh! Be quite and listen! We don't have much time left!" Lavenza bursted.

"Wait a moment. The Holy Grail... is a "god"?" Makoto wondered. "I was wondering why it had a will of its own, but are you implying that it isn't a Treasure?"

"No. As the distorted desires of the masses, it is most certainly the core of Mementos itself." Lavenza said.

"Then... did the Treasure become a god because people wished to be ruled over?" Haru asked.

"That is correct. To decide the fate of the world, it chose two people with potential and pitted them against each other." Lavenza answered. "One-Goro Akechi-incite the masses' distortion. Had he won, the world would've been destroyed and remade. The other was a Trickster who would stand up against this..." She continued. "That was Akira Kurusu."

"If Akira won, the human world would be left as is... those were the conditions of the game-at least, that's what should've happened." Morgana explained.

"That malevolent being knew that a revolution would not occur within indolent humans. After all, it is the masses' distorted desires incarnate." Lavenza said. "However, my master beloved in humanity. He cleaved that a Trickster would rise among the people and accomplish this change. But that evil entity laughed at the prospect, and sought to prove the powerlessness of man with the game."

"And Akira Kurusu had great potential... which is why it approached him. It helped train the Trickster, only to cast him into despair, using the masses who rejected their saviour." Lavenza continues. "This was likely its means to nip in the bud anything that would pose a threat. Now that I think back to when I was separated, I felt a disagreement to the word "rehabilitation."" She still continues. "Of course I did... It was just a means for the fakes to keep you under surveillance."

"Basically, Joker was dragged into a game where the evil god rigged the outcome." Morgana said.

"Damnit, what the hell!?" Ryuji bursted.

"Your real world had already been fused with Mementos. You do not exist because reality is replete with the cognition of those who deny the Phantom Thieves. It can be said that the world is one step away from the evil god's machinations." Lavenza said. "However, there is still hope, Akira Kurusu... Now that the evil god's identity has been exposed, you can see your rehabilitation to its completion."

"So I still have a chance to conclude it?" Akira asked.

"Only you can leave this prison and save this distorted world and its captive people..." Lavenza said. "Young man, guided by Morgana and worthy of the Trickster name... You must challenge the evil god and relain your existence in reality. Are you up to the task?"

"Of course." Akira responded.

"Let's destroy that annoying, shiny Treasure jerk for sure this time!" Ryuji added.

Igor clapped at the sight. "*chuckle* Excellent... There is nothing to fear. You already possess the strength to oppose this evil god." He explained. "*chuckle* I am truly looking forward to this!"

"Our mutual friend knows where the exit is. Morgana, please guide them. And thank you for all that you've done. It's a cruel responsibility that's been cast upon you..." Lavenza said.

"I will accept your words of appreciation fully when everything is over." Morgana responded. "Now follow me!"

Morgana then guided the Phantom Thieves out of the Velvet Room. Leading them back to where they disappeared.

-/-

Shibuya Station Square

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TBKA75H1h8>

"Huh? We're back in Shibuya again!?" Ann wondered. "Oh, right... This is where we were when our bodies disappeared."

"It seems like people still haven't realised that this abnormality has taken over the city..." Makoto stated.

"Look, the door we just came through..." Yusuke pointed out. "If I remember correctly, this is that Quarantine Cell..."

"That's right. It was actually the Velvet Room, which had been swallowed by the distortions." Morgana said.

"You did say you were born in there... It makes so much sense now." Haru responded.

"Wait... So if we came outta there, does that mean WE'RE the criminals!? No, it's more like Akira! Since he was kept in here!" Ryuji said.

"Most likely, Joker had been under the malicious guidance of the evil god for quite some time. The Velvet Room originally existed to nurture the human mind, but after it was taken over... It was sealed inside that bastard's nest... Inside Mementos." Morgana explained.

"Uh, Mona... More importantly..." Futaba said.

Morgana was confused.

"You're shining..." Makoto added.

Morgana then looked at himself. "It's probably because my memories have returned. I know what my duty is now."

A couple walks by. "Huh? Whoa. Do you see something... shining?" The Brown-Haired Man said. "Wait a sec, wh-what's with those weirdly-dressed guys?"

"I feel like... I've seen those costumes before..." The Coat-Waring Woman said.

"Oh! Aren't they... the Phantom Thieves?" A Man in a Business Suit asked. "I kind of remember seeing a silhouette of them on a jumbo-screen in the city..."

"The Phantom Thieves?" The Coat-Wearing Woman wondered.

"Oh yeah, that's right! I completely forgot about them!" The Brown-Haired Man said.

"This is different from how it was before. Do they see us?" Ann wondered.

"It doesn't seem to be everyone though. Only a handful of people in this large crowd." Makoto pointed out.

"Maybe it's cause of Mona's light!" Ryuji speculated.

"Either way, they remember the Phantom Thieves!" Haru said.

"The key of hope..." Futaba said.

"Mona, guide us. where must we go?" Yusuke asked.

Morgana's light disappears and moves close to a bridge. "Over there! The bastard from earlier should be in that temple!" Morgana said.

Akira took a deep breath, and let it flow through his nose. "Let's go!" He yelled. The Phantom Thieves then ran up the bridge.

-/-

Temple of the Grail, in the skies

The Phantom Thieves ran up the temple and defeat the Holy Grail, to then take it's true form as the God of Control. Voices of the Humans then started speaking against him and for the Phantom Thieves.

"Give that evil god his final warning, Akira!" Morgana yelled.

"You messed with the wrong thieves." Akira yelled. He mask then breaks summoning Arsene. He grabbed the chain then breaks it.

Arsene began to flinch, his head raises and then, he explodes.

"So you have failed to harness the power. No matter how many prayers of those foolish masses come together..." Yaldabaoth said, until thunder interrupts him. "...Hm!?"

"What the..." Ann reacted.

"Huh...!" Yaldabaoth reacted. As a demonlord flows down slowly. Akira's mask still missing. Arsene didn't die, He involved to Satanael.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGHR_VLHlls>

"That's-" Yusuke reacted.

"Man, it's huge!" Ryuji reacted.

"What an immense power...!" No way... Is it a Persona...?" Morgana wondered.

The Humans also started reacting. "I don't believe what I'm seeing." "Is that the Phantom Thieves doing too?" "That's totally amazing..." "Keep it up, Phantom Thieves!"

With the cheers of the humans, The Phantom Thieves recovered their strengths, thanks to Satanael.

"Fools... This is why man is doomed..." Yaldabaoth yelled. Then then attempts to use Rays of control on the Phantom Thieves. Only for them to be inviolable. "Impossible!"

Cheers come back. "They're insanely strong!" They're not just Phantom Thieves anymore." "That's some sort of demon lord. So awesome!"

"I see. If a god plays naughty, then it's a demon lord's duty to punish him...! What better way is there for a finale as a Trickster!" Morgana yelled. "Joker, we're entrusting our strength and the people's hopes to you! Put an end to this!"

Akira held his hand out, and the sparks come flying into it. Letting Akira use it as a full on power. "Pillage him... SATANAEL!" He yelled.

They both draw their guns, pointing at Yaldabaoth.

"Begone!" Akira said.

"Preposterous... You dare rob the people's wishes!?" Yaldabaoth back talked.

Akira pulls his trigger, Satanael then releases the Sinful Bullet. Shooting Yaldabaoth clean through the head. Yaldaboath starts leaning back.

-/-


	54. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaldabaoth has been defeated, and the real world the needs to return to it's normal state. Along with the Metaverse disappearing. Once everything goes back to normal, the Christmas time can begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: From here on out, the remaining chapters contain heavy spoilers for the 3rd semester in Royal. Continuing is not recommended if you haven't passed curtain points in the 3rd semester.

Saturday 12/24 - Temple of the Grail, in the skies - After School

"What power... It surpasses mine own... a god born from the wish of the masses..." Yaldabaoth said. "So this... is the true Trickster... Damn that Igor... It seems he wasn't spouting nonsense..."

Yaldabaoth glew into gold dust and faded away.

"Look!" Ann said.

The dust then took form of a smaller Holy Grail, and flew closer to the Phantom Thieves.

"Ain't that a Treasure?" Ryuji asked. "Right, Mona?"

"Thanks for everything, gang." Morgana said.

"Mona-chan?" Haru responded.

Morgana walked up to it.

"Mona?" Futaba also responded.

Morgana then put his paw on it. "Humans have the power to change the world. They just forgot about that a bit..."

"Hey..." Yusuke then said.

The rest of the thieves walked up closer.

"Thanks to you guys, I was able to complete my duty..." Morgana continued.

"Everything was thanks to you, wasn't it, Morgana?" Makoto asked.

"Thank you." Akira added.

"I got to be useful for humans that I admired so much. nothing could make me happier." Morgana then looked back at the treasure. "This place will soon disappear too..." Then faced the treasure. "Time to go home." A shining light emerged from the treasure.

The world was restored the way back to what it was supposed to be, with Morgana... unfortunately disappeared.

Shibuya Square

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=krtgiMY4wHI>

"Morgana..." Ann said.

"Mona..." Futaba also said.

Haru pulled out her phone. "The Meta-Nav... It's gone... Mementos must have disappeared too..." Then puts her phone away.

"We can't see Mona anymore... can we?" Futaba said.

"Who knows...?" Akira responded.

"It's fine. I already know the answer." Futaba said.

"What're you all so gloomy for? Mona would laugh at us for it..." Ryuji said.

"That reminds me, what about the public? Were we able to change their hearts?" Yusuke wondered.

"I'm gonna be late for my date..." A Dressed-Up Woman said.

"All alone on Christmas, huh..." A Poor-Looking young Man said.

"It's kinda hard to tell." Ann said.

"Aren't we going into the new year without a prime minister? Will this country be all right?" A Middle-aged Man is a Suit wondered.

"But, there's no way we're getting Shido. There are tons of shady rumours about him, you know?" A Young Man in a Suit commented.

"I wonder how things will go... I hope they go well..." Haru commented.

"Let's believe in the adults. Sis promised us, after all." Makoto insured.

"From here on out's the prosecutor's job, huh..." Ryuji commented.

"If we can't enter the Metaverse, that means we've been relieved of being Phantom Thieves." Yusuke said.

"It feels a bit sad..." Haru commented.

"What'd I just say? We gotta stop being' so gloomy! Think about that insane ass we just kicked!" Ryuji said.

-/-

<https://youtu.be/-j5wBjQarB0?t=23>

"You're right... We should be celebrating with a victory toast." Yusuke suggested.

"Well, we're still high schoolers, so we can't really drink a real toast..." Ann responded.

"Oh, what if we tired something else? Like, what do athletes do after a win?" Haru suggested.

"You mean a huddle? We could all circle up and give a victory shout together." Makoto responded.

"Sounds good-except for the part where we're surround by tons of people." Futaba pointed out.

"What!? You wanna do it here an' now!?" Ryuji reacted.

"C'mon, Ryuji, get with the program." Futaba responded.

"I too am disappointed. after all we've been through together, you've nothing left to lose with this." Yusuke added.

Ryuji got up closer. "Hey, speak for yourself! I've gots tones of s*** I could lose!" Then put his hand out. "Fine... Let's get this over this. Everyone, put your hands in!"

Everyone else then followed suit.

"Don't you think this is little too overt? Makoto asked.

"Yeah, uh, can we hurry this up? I don't mind yelling, so long as we make it quick." Ann said.

"Well, this celebration's going great... Whatever. Joker, you lead off with this." Ryuji said.

"Got it." Akira responded.

"Mm, it would only feel natural for you to take the charge." Yusuke said.

Ryuji starts explaining. "When he gives our victory cry, we all follow with a super-loud, "Yeah!" Got it? Alight... One... Two..."

"We've captured you hearts!" Akira yelled.

"Yeah!" They all yelled afterwards after rising their hands together. Then stepped back awards.

"*sigh* That actually made me feel a bit better. It's like everything's finally over." Ann commented.

"You may be right there. The more I think about it, the more pressure I realise we were really under." Makoto responded. "I hope we can relax at least a little now."

Ann started to shiver. "...Brr, it's chilly!"

Futaba looked up. "It's snowing!"

"No wonder it's cold." Ryuji said.

"Is this what they call a white Christmas?" Ann wondered.

"It's still Christmas Eve." Makoto responded.

"Christmas... I completely forgot about it..." Haru commented.

"Anyhow, we'll have to see what happens for now. We should probably break for today." Makoto said. "Let's meet at Leblanc tomorrow, and have a final meeting on the situation."

"Yeah, let's do that." Yusuke responded.

"...Hey! It'll be Christmas, so why don't we do a last celebration party!?" Ann suggested.

"I like the sound of that! There better not be anyone that's got plans already!" Ryuji said.

"It's settled then!" Ann said.

"Make sure you persuade Boss to let us reserve the store for the party." Yusuke said.

"Sure thing." Akira responded.

"We will be counting on you." Yusuke said. "Well then, see you all again tomorrow."

"I'm worried about Sojiro, so I'm gonna head home." Futaba said. Then walks off.

"We should go home too." Ann said.

Everyone then walks off leaving Akira alone.

-/-

Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=krtgiMY4wHI>

All afternoon, Akira stayed in Shibuya Square after the rest of the Phantom Thieves dispersed. He was admiring the night Christmas Eve Shibuya view with the world, the Phantom Thieves alone changed. He then begins to take off.

"I didn't expect to find the world's savour alone on Christmas Eve." Sae said.

Akira turns to greet her. "Hello, Sae-san."

"...Can I talk to you for a minute?" Sae asked.

"I can lend a ear." Akira responded.

"First off, thank you for taking my request. With your actions, I can only hope that public opinion changes... It will change, won't it?" Sae said.

"I'm sure it will." Akira insured.

"I believe so, too. Shido confess to a variety of crimes. We can arrest him on those charges. ...The problem lies in proving him guilty. It'd be difficult unless the correlation between the Metaverse and the mental shutdowns is made." Sae said. "Akechi who perpetrated those crimes, has gone missing... You're the only ones left who can testify."

"A shame Akechi gave up his life for ours too..." Akira fell silent. "...Sae-san what it this about?"

"...I'll be blunt. I want you to turn yourself in to the police." Sae requested.

"Why?" Akira asked.

"Your testimony will be necessary in order to prove Shido guilty... However... That will mean placing you on centre stage. You'll be treated as a hero who saved this country... But there's no way that the police or the public prosecutors will let it slide." Sae said. "...They'll lose face to you and the Phantom Thieves. If that happens, there's no telling what they'll do to you or your teammates. There's even the possibility that they'll fabricate a crime and move to arrest you all."

"Oh...!" Akira reacted.

"If you turn yourself in to the police, you'll definitely be arrested." Sae also added. "I'll close all the case surrounding Shido. I intend to expose them all It's to prevent society from becoming distorted again. That's what you want too, isn't it?"

"If anything... I don't to be... adding more burdens." Akira said under his breath. "It sounds like my testimony is necessary for them to find Shido guilty... But there's no knowing what the police would do. They'd never let a phantom thief be the hero... If I take the stand and testify about Shido's crimes, everything can be taken care of. But, before that..." He then said in his head.

"Having said that, my testimony would at least keep my teammates safe... They'd know I was acting out of line while on probation though..." Akira continued saying his head. Then looked at one of the buildings. "This might be the only way to insure all our efforts don't go to waste..."

"Dad... Shiro... Inosuke... Makoto... Everyone... I'm sorry..." Akira finished saying in his head.

"This is almost like... a final deal between the two of us. I'll ask you once more." Sae said. "I'd like for you to turn yourself in to the police, of your own accord."

"*sigh* If it'll help reform society." Akira responded.

"There's no need for that." A Familiar Voice said.

"Huh?" Akira responded.

The figure approached the Duo.

"Akechi!?" Akira reacted.

"You..." Sae also reacted.

"If they get their hands on the perpetrator, there'll be no need for him to turn himself in, no?" Akechi asked.

"You're... alive!" Akira added.

"That appears to be the case." Akechi responded.

"You said, "There's no need"... Just what do you mean by that?" Sae asked.

"Exactly as it sounds. I'll agree to testify against Shido and his crimes." Akechi answered. "I assume that works for you?" He then asked Akira.

"What are you scheming?" Akira asked.

"You're overthinking this. I have no hidden agenda at this point. If I had to explain myself, I'd say it's simply personal principle that I repay my debts." Akechi responded. "Unless... you don't want to put yo-" Akira then interrupts him.

"Okay, okay, Don't even go there." Akira responded, presuming what Akechi was about to say.

"For the time being at least, I'll take your word that you'll cooperate with the investigation." Sae said.

"That would save a lot of time." Akechi responded.

Sae then turns to Akira. "I'm sorry... You can forget everything I just told you. I'll take him in myself."

Akechi then walks off, Sae then faces Akira before taking off herself. "I won't try to claim that everything will turn out perfectly for you... But I would bet this case will reach its natural conclusion... No, in fact, I swear that this will be properly settled." She then insured. Then leaves.

"Shido and the masses have undergone a change of heart, and the case is headed towards its resolution..." Akira said in his head. "...This must be how things were supposed to happen."

Akira's phone goes off.

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"I know that I should hold back feelings like this, given our situation..."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"But it's Christmas Eve. I want to spend it together with you."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Do you think we could walk around the city a bit... and then head back to your room?'

**Me**

"That sounds great."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Thank you!"

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"I'm over in Shibuya now. Let's meet up in front of the station."

"I should head to our meeting place..." Akira said in his head.

-/-

Station Square

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwDH_QALISg>

"Sorry about this. I know it's a special day, but... that's also why I wanted to see you." Makoto said.

"I wanted to see you too." Akira responded.

"Honestly. You always have that charm ready... ...But, thanks." Makoto commented. "It's just about for dinner, so why don't we find a place to eat?"

"Yeah, I was thinking that too." Akira responded.

"Okay, let's go." Makoto said.

They both started facing Central Street.

"...Oh, uh..." Makoto then froze and blushed. "Come to think of it... well... It is a cold Christmas Eve, so..." She turned to Akira and held her hand out. "...Do you want to hold hands?"

Akira smirked at the suggestion, then went to take it. "Let's go then..."

Underground Mall

"I can't believe we couldn't find a single table..." Makoto said. "At least we can try to get a cake here, but... even this place is so crowed."

"Let's have faith." Akira responded.

"Yeah. You're right." Makoto said. 'Let's get going."

The couple walked over the stool, and... nothing.

"It doesn't look like they have anything..." Makoto said. "Oh well. Maybe we'd better find another place."

"*sigh* Is it always like this in a big city?" Akira wondered.

"You're not in the market for a Christmas cake, are you?" The Cheerful Female Staff asked.

"O-Oh, um... We are, actually." Makoto answered.

"Ah, fantastic... One of our orders was canceled last-minute." The Cheerful Female Staff said.

"What...!?" Akira responded.

"You're kidding!" Makoto reacted.

"I guess it's your lucky night! So, do you want to buy it?" The Cheerful Female Staff asked.

"Well... if it's really all right... " Makoto said.

"I don't think it's a problem if it's canceled." Akira said.

"Then yes. We'll take it." Makoto responded.

"Of course! Just wait one moment while I go prepare your order!" The Cheerful Female Staff said. Then walked off.

"I'm honestly stunned. This kind of thing never happens, right?" Makoto said to Akira.

"Let's call it karma." Akira responded.

"Sure. We'll go with that." Makoto said.

Cafe Leblanc

Akira and Makoto return to Leblanc, with the cake in it's box. In Akira's hand.

"Everywhere is quite crowed during the Christmas season..." Makoto said. Then turned to Akira. "Plus all the couples look so happy together..."

"Did you have fun?" Akira asked.

"...Yes!" Makoto responded. Then took the cake out of Akira's hand. "Anyway, why don't we have dinner first. We can have the cake afterwards."

"My thoughts exactly." Akira responded. Then he went to the fridge to get ingredients for some curry.

Before he could open the fridge. There was a sticky note in Futaba's hand writing. " _There's some turkey left over, take the rest of it if you want._ " He opened the fridge, and both legs were missing, as well as the under side.

Akira took parts of it and decided to add it into the curry.

Leblanc Attic

The couple brought they're curry and coffee to the table Makoto had already pulled out. In front of the sofa.

"So... We're finally alone together... This isn't any different than usual, is it...?" Makoto commented.

"You make every moment special." Akira responded.

"How can you say that with a straight face?" Makoto said with a blush.

Makoto then got a forkful of curry, then when she sallowed.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mj5nltHmg4>

"This...! This defiantly tastes different." Makoto pointed out. "Akira, did you add something?"

"There was left over turkey in the fridge." Akira responded.

"Well I will tell you, it's interesting." Makoto commented. Then took a sip of the coffee. "What else? Snuck an expensive bean?"

"Yep." Akira responded. Then took a sip himself. "I think this one been my best blend so far..."

The couple enjoyed the turkey curry and coffee. And savoured the favouring of the cake afterwards.

"It's so good!" Makoto commented.

"What a great Christmas." Akira said.

"Right? Maybe it was a good thing all the restaurants turned us away. Oh, right... Here, before I forget. I got you a present." Makoto said. Then hands Akira a Wristwatch. "I have to say, um... my life's gotten a lot more unpredictable since I met you. But we got through everything so far. And it's made me realise... I wouldn't want it any other way." She continues. "I though you might like this watch. Just in case we, ah... lose track of time together."

"I'll take good care of it." Akira said.

"It's really nothing fancy, but I'm glad you like it. Oh, wait. Don't move, Akira." Makoto said. Then chuckled slightly.

"Makoto is staring at me..." Akira said in his head.

Makoto then swiped cream of Akira's nose, then ate it. "You had some cream on your nose. Now'd that even get there?"

"Ah, geez..." Akira responded.

"Hahahaha ...I usually don't laugh this much on Christmas. But I guess it's not just the holidays... Meeting you's helped me see so much humor, even excitement in the most trivial things..." Makoto said. "You helped me find so many new experiences beyond the life I'd known. Even at our lowest points of our relationship."

"...Thank you. For spending Christmas with me. And... for loving me." Makoto finished.

"I always will." Akira responded.

"...Oh, you." Makoto said. Then looked at the Window. "Oh... look, Akira!"

Makoto got off the sofa and sat down on the bed, opening the window. Akira sat next to her as Makoto stared at the site.

"It's so beautiful... The snow must have picked up after we got back. Coming back to Leblanc really was the smart move. Now we get to enjoy the view." Makoto commented.

"Yeah..." Akira said.

"I didn't know I could be this happy. It almost doesn't feel real..." Makoto said.

"It is, though." Akira said.

"You're right. It's just so different from how things used to be..." Makoto commented. Then faced him. "Hey, it's getting pretty bad out there. This much snow is bound to stop the train schedules."

Makoto backed herself and leaned on Akira while He put his around her.

"Hope you don't mind, but... I'll be staying a little longer." Makoto said.

"Makoto and I spent some time alone together." Akira said in his head.

Then out of nowhere, Makoto's body fell into Akira's lap. It was obvious sleep over took her.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwDH_QALISg>

Akira then closed the window and removed Makoto's boots. He then got up and looked in Makoto's bag to check for her pyjamas. And she packed them.

Akira then went to Makoto and undid her clothes, it was difficult to do since he had to do it without waking her up.

Makoto was then dressed then put under Akira's sheets. He then grabbed the left over cake as well as his pyjamas and walked downstairs.

Cafe Leblanc

He put the left over cake in the fridge and went into the bathroom to change.

Afterwards approached the door and locked it. And made his way back up stairs.

Leblanc Attic

Akira then climbed in bed with Makoto, held her and kissed her on the forehead. He stared at the view for a bit longer before he wanted to sleep himself.

Sunday 12/25 - Leblanc Attic - Early Morning

Makoto wakes up, and finds herself in Akira's bed. And noticed she was in her pyjamas too. Akira still holding her. Makoto leaned in with her hands on his shoulders and kissed him on the lips.

"Morning..." Makoto said.

"Morning." Akira responded. "Marry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too." Makoto said.

They got up and grabbed their clothes to change into.

Cafe Leblanc - Daytime

Akira then started washing the disses since he didn't the previous night.

"I had a pretty strange dream last night." Makoto said.

"So did I, we were all dancing together and apparently took part in a competition." Akira responded.

"I dreamt the exact same thing!" Makoto said. "And it was a competition, right? Who do you think they were?"

"Gun wielding thugs." Akira answered.

Makoto cringed at the answer. "Where did that come from?"

"Speaking of the competition. Even though we never saw them directly, I felt like I've known them before." Akira added.

"Yeah... I felt like it too." Makoto responded.

As soon Akira finished washing the dishes. Knocking happens on the door. It caught Makoto's attention.

"...Sis?" Makoto swiped the keys from the counter top to unlock the door.

"You forgot this." Sae said, as she passed a container full of marinated seafood.

Makoto takes it out of Sae's hands. "Thanks." She responded.

"Oh, and. I told Kurusu-san this so I thought I tell this as well." Sae said. "Shido confessed to a variety of crimes, and now. We're able to press those charges."

-/-

"That's incredible." Makoto responded.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

"The only problem we had was proving him guilty, I did ask Kurusu-san to turn himself in to testify against Shido." Sae continued before Makoto could interrupt. "Then before we could take off, Akechi came by and turned himself in instead."

"Wait! Akechi-kun's... alive...!?" Makoto reacted.

"When he did, he confessed he was perpetrator. So he's testifying against Shido instead of Kurusu-san now." Sae said.

"I was going to say, if Akira turned himself in by your request. I would never forgive for that, know that, right, Sis?" Makoto asked.

"I can't say that I would blame you, and you do have every right to if Kurusu-san did turn himself in anyways." Sae said. "Well, I'll see you back at home. The others are coming soon, right? You just enjoy yourself Makoto." She then leaves.

Makoto closed the door and put her salad on the countertop. "You were going to turn yourself in!?"

"Originally it was to protect the others, and to insure our efforts didn't go to waste." Akira said. "Besides, Akechi's done it instead so it doesn't matter."

"You're right, it's just... Your family would've been affected by this too, burden wise." Makoto said. "You've said to me yourself your family comes from a long line of receiving one burden after a another."

"I know..." Akira responded.

-/-

Futaba and Sojiro walk in.

"Hey, Merry Christmas, Akira!" Sojiro said. "Huh? You're here already, Niijima-san?"

"Oh, uh... Sis, dropped me off." Makoto lied.

"Suuuuure she did." Futaba responded.

Minutes passed, Akira, Makoto, Futaba and Sojiro were watching the news.

"The Public Prosecutors Office finally decided today to break its long standing silence. It seems there was consensus to try Representative Shido for the countless crimes he confessed." The Newscaster said. "Furthermore, many demands have been made for Representative Shido to resign from his public position. Nationwide protests have begun in support of holding new elections, and an internet proposal has-"

"...I'm surprised so much changed in just one night. It's pretty impressive." Sojiro commented.

Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke and Haru then walk inside. "Merry Christmas!" Ryuji yelled.

Akira turned around. "Hey guys."

"I'm glad I didn't jinx myself." Ann said.

"What do mean "jinx yourself"?" Futaba said.

"I was expecting something else after what's been going on lately." Ann explained.

"What, like Akira suddenly turnin' himself in or somethin'?" Ryuji said.

"Oh shut up!" Ann responded.

"Um, Mako-chan. Is something on your mind?" Haru asked.

"About that, it's about Akechi." Makoto responded.

"Akechi? What about him?" Sojiro asked.

"How about everyone take a seat first." Akira suggested.

Makoto then explained to the rest of the Phantom Thieves what Sae told her.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

"Akechi did WHAT!?" Futaba said.

"He turned himself in to the police. Sis told me this morning." Makoto explained. "He's admitted to being the perpetrator behind the recent cases."

"That's right." Akira added.

"So he's alive..." Yusuke said.

"Akechi-kun survived and owned up to what he did..." Ann said with shock.

"Well, I feel it's for the best." Haru added. "If Akechi-kun is alive, and he can atone for his crimes... that's not a bad turn of events."

"Right. Ain't that all stuff to be happy about?" Ryuji added.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FR9ioyU8zMI>

"Mmhm. It's Christmas. We should enjoy the day to our hearts content." Haru responded.

"I approve. Let everyone be merry to the max!" Futaba chanted.

"I'm the one who should be giving permission, you know." Sojiro said. "Well, as long as you don't go overboard, I guess you can go ahead and cut loose today."

"Hell yeah! Merry Christmas!" Ryuji yelled, and set off a party bong.

"...He didn't hear a word of that." Sojiro said.

Ryuji looked around in an awkward silence. Everyone then started laughing about.

"Eh, fine." Sojiro said.

Food was then all over the table.

"Oh my! This is quite the sight." Yusuke commented. "...I'm going to be entirely honest: I wasn't able to bring a dish. Instead, leave the dishwashing duties to me. I'll make sure they turn out beautifully immaculate."

"Hmm... Why don't we all just clean up together?" Haru responded.

"So, who brought what?" Ryuji asked.

"I brought that marinated seafood." Makoto said.

Ryuji got up and picked out a shrimp. "Mmm! That's super good!" He commented.

"It may not be to everyone's tastes, but I brought that cheese plate." Haru said.

Ryuji picked up the already cut piece, the smell got to him. "Whoa! It smells like dirty socks..." He commented, then took a bite. "Ohhh! but it tastes great!"

Haru sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." Then took her attention to the tower of cream puffs. "Oh, is that a croquembouche? It's so cute!"

"I made that all by myself! All I did was buy some cream puffs and stack them up, though." Ann said.

"It's been arranged so artistically that I hesitate to sample it. When it comes to sweets, Ann truly has us beat." Yusuke commented.

"But then, who brought this box over here?" Makoto asked.

"Ooh, this looks like more sweets. Not mine, by the way." Futaba said.

"Not mine either." Akira added.

"Uhhh... Me... kinda?" Ryuji then said.

Everyone looks at Ryuji.

"Ryuji... brought sweets..." Ann said.

"Ryuji and sweets..." Yusuke said.

"Sweets..." Futaba said.

"Hey! What're you guys gettin' at?" Ryuji said.

"It was just a bit unexpected, is all. I had expected something along the line of meat..." Haru said. "For some reason, chicken comes to mind when I think of you."

Futaba snorted. "Ryuji... Chicken..."

"U-um, I'm sorry! I didn't mean that in any sort of comparative way." Haru added.

"Please, don't keep going... It just hurts even more..." Ryuji responded.

"Cheer up." Akira responded.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Ryuji said.

"C'mon, don't get all depressed. Everyone's here to party!" Ann said.

-/-

"Everyone..." Futaba said.

Everyone then noticed who Futaba was talking about.

"Oh..." Ann said.

"Mona-chan..." Haru said.

"I was trying my best not to mention it, but it's hard to avoid." Makoto said.

Sojiro started walking out.

"If only Mona could be here with us..." Futaba commented.

"Yeah..." Akira added.

The door's bell went off.

<https://youtu.be/-j5wBjQarB0>

"Someone call for me?" Morgana said.

"Yeah, we were just talkin' about-" Ryuji started talking.

Everyone then saw Morgana in Sojiro's arm.

"HUH!?" Ryuji reacted.

"Wait... What? no way! I though you disappeared!" Ann said.

"Looks like the only me that disappeared was the one in the Metaverse." Morgana said.

"So... You stayed in reality as a cat?" Makoto wondered.

"When woke up, I was out in Shibuya looking like this." Morgana said. "I headed back here right away, but it took a surprising amount of time."

"If you were coming back here, you should've told us, moron!" Futaba bursted.

"We were so worried!" Haru added.

Sojiro put Morgana down. "Sheesh... Well, I've brought my own surprise back too." Sojiro said. "I brought some fried chicken. This doesn't have anything to do with your conversation earlier, though. Any room left on the table?"

"Oooh! Now there's our chief for ya!" Morgana commented.

"Talk about everything falling into place..." Yusuke commented.

"C'mon, let's get started! We're gonna party to celebrate our had works and my grand return!" Morgana said.

"Don't push your luck!" Futaba responded. She then got out of her seat and pulled on Morgana's cheeks.

"Things are finally back to normal." Haru commented.

"Yeah." Akira responded.

Everyone then laughed together and enjoyed themselves.

-/-


	55. Happy New Year... literally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Christmas passed, there was still the new years to celebrate next. Makoto plans to have one last time of the year to spend with Akira alone before she spends the rest of end of the year with Sae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: From here on out, the remaining chapters contain heavy spoilers for the 3rd semester in Royal. Continuing is not recommended if you haven't passed curtain points in the 3rd semester.

Monday 12/26 - Niijima Residence - Early Morning

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x00K6xlaNbY>

Still one day of school before the years end. Makoto packs her school needs incase if she needed them. Makoto then gets out a container that was shaped like Buchimaru's head with it's matching lid. Makoto then puts donuts she made from the kitchen container into it.

"Makoto, why are you packing this many donuts? You're only going to be at school temporarily, aren't you?" Sae asked.

"Yes, but. I plan to spend the rest of the day with Akira, before spending the rest of year with you..." Makoto answered.

"Fair enough." Sae responded. "Anyway, are you done? I'll drop you off today."

"Coming!" Makoto said. Then put the Buchi container in her bag. And followed Sae out of the apartment door.

-/-

School Gate

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGLwGn9XdBE>

Akira was almost by the gate, he then hears footsteps getting more consistent as if someone was running up to him.

"Akira!" Makoto shouted his name.

Akira turns. "Makoto? What is it?"

"Are you free for the rest of the day?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, I have nothing planned." Akira answered.

Makoto then blushed. "Great, so that means Lunchtime till Dessert? Right?"

"Anything for you." Akira responded.

"See you soon then." Makoto said, then took off ahead of Akira.

Morgana then popped out of Akira's bag. "What gotten into Makoto?" He wondered.

-/-

Aoyama-Itchome Staton - Lunchtime

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yg1jhWp9GA4>

The school then was dismissed for the rest of the year, and Akira and Makoto quickly met up with each other. And waited for a train together.

"Kurusu-senpai!" Said Kasumi's voice.

The couple turned to face her.

"Kasumi? Do you need something?" Akira asked.

Kasumi then looked at Makoto. "Oh, your occupied for the day, aren't you?"

"I am, sorry..." Akira responded.

"Actually, I don't mind if she joins us for lunch, at least..." Makoto added.

"Huh?" Kasumi responded.

"How about it, care to join us, Yoshizawa-san?" Makoto offered.

"Yes! Thank you so much, Niijima-senpai!" Kasumi responded.

"Someone's eggar." Morgana commented.

Big Bang Burger

"Did you really want to eat here, Makoto?" Akira asked.

"There's nothing wrong with that every and then, after all." Makoto commented.

"Welcome to Big Bang Burger, what can we get you today?" The Big Bang Burger Staff asked.

"What are you having, Senpai? You need to eat to you body up." Kasumi said.

"We're both gonna have a coffee, we know that." Makoto said.

"I'm going the Moon Burger." Akira said.

"Actually, Akira. Get me a Moon Burger like yours." Morgana said.

"I'll go for the Venus Salad with extra dressing." Makoto said.

Kasumi then starts listing out. "I'll have two Moon Burgers, a large Moon Burger, a Venus Salad with extra dressing, a Supernova Burger, a Big Bang Burger, Saturn Fries with cheese, and a large Coffee."

Makoto was shocked. "D-... Did I just hear all of that correctly?"

They then received their orders.

"Isn't that too much, Yoshizawa-san?" Makoto asked.

"I already eat plenty so I'm used to it." Kasumi responded.

"That not what I meant, shouldn't you as an athlete know that this is a ton of calories?" Makoto continued.

"I have to agree, you'd be better off taking the Big Bang Burger challenge, Yoshizawa." Morgana pointed out.

"I would do it, but I'll be going into the internationals in spring and I won't really have time for it because of training camp." Kasumi explained. "So for now, it's on my bucket list."

"Isn't a bucket list..." Makoto started talking.

"Yeah, you put down things you want to do in life before you... You know, "kick the bucket"." Akira explained.

"Niijima-senpai, you mean you don't have a bucket list?" Kasumi asked.

"Well, no. Because I don't think I really need one." Makoto responded.

"Why don't we just eat." Akira said.

The four then ate down on their food.

"Whew, I'm stuffed." Kasumi said.

"...What in the world did I witness?" Makoto responded.

"That's what I said..." Akira said.

"So, what did you both intend to do?" Kasumi asked.

"Probably go to an Arcade, and throw some darts." Akira said.

"That much so far..." Makoto added.

"What about you?" Morgana asked.

"Well, I have to attend practice pretty soon." Kasumi answered.

"Even on the last day of school?" Akira asked.

"Yep, and I should go now." Kasumi then got out of her seat. "We're still going to the shrine on New Years Day, aren't we?" Kasumi asked.

"So you already have plans on the 1st?" Makoto said to Akira.

"Sorry..." Akira responded to Makoto.

"Well, see you too later." Kasumi said, then leaves.

"Akira, you're not cheating on me. Are you?" Makoto said.

"Of course not, we're just friends." Akira said. "Well, should we get going?"

"Yes, how about we start with the Arcade?" Makoto suggested.

"Not the one here though, I've heard Kichijoji's has more stuff than Shibuya's." Akira said.

"Let's go then." Makoto responded.

-/-

Kichijoji Arcade - Afternoon

<https://youtu.be/-j5wBjQarB0?t=23>

The couple walk in and paid for tokens. They stopped at a Gun About machine.

"You wanna give it another go?" Akira questioned.

"I've had a model revolver in my hand for half a year, may as well." Makoto answered.

Akira inserted a token, and right from the gecko. Makoto is actually managing well. She was doing way better compared to the first time she held an arcade gun.

"Whoa, look at those too." A Early Adult Gamer said. "They're nailing this!"

"I've never seen skill this good!" A Late Teen Gamer commented. "The dude especially looks like he knows what he is doing!"

"And that girl doesn't look like she plays these too much, but she's not doing bad herself." The Early Adult Gamer responded.

The couple put the guns away once their game was finished.

"What a run." Makoto said, sounding pleased with her result.

"That went differently compared to back in June." Akira said.

"Hahaha, yeah..." Makoto laughed off. Then thought back to June 24th. "I did it!" she yelled out. "Huh!? No way! Ahhh!" Her screaming ended up drawing attention to the couple.

"What else should we do?" Makoto asked.

Akira looked around. "Oh!" He reacted, and walked up to one of the games that had a bike.

"There's games based on bikes too!?" Makoto reacted.

"Wanna give that one a go?" Akira encouraged.

"But... There's only one bike." Makoto said.

"It's fine, I'll find something I'll solo later." Akira responded.

"Alright then, token me!" Makoto said.

Akira then passed Makoto a token, and she got on the bike while inserting it into the slot in-between the handles.

Makoto was playing well at the game, since all she has to was tilt the bike with her weight. So it felt more like a simulation rather than a game.

"I've noticed the bike just vibrates when I ride over rough terrain. Shouldn't be shaking?" Makoto commented.

"I don't think that would be safe for arcade standards." Akira responded.

"Well to be fair, this is just a game after all." Makoto added.

Afterwards, The couple found a air hockey table. They were currently at a five all. Akira making the next hit, Makoto got cocky and stretched her arm out too far. And missed the disc, for it to end up passing her goal.

"That was a cheap shot! My arm slipped!" Makoto wined.

"Nah, I think that was you getting carried away." Akira teased.

Afterwards the couple play a round of Ski-Ball, Whack a Mole, a Gameshow adaption, a Cowboy shooter and a game of counting a hoard of Jack Frost's.

"I think it's a good time to wrap up on arcades." Makoto suggested.

"Okay, let's summit our tickets then." Akira responded.

The couple went up to the prize counter and summited their receipt of earned ticket. They together got a boardgame, a deck of cards, a couple of small stuffed animals and a few key chains. Some of them Buchimaru related of course.

"There's still time before evening, so how about a game of darts." Akira suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Makoto responded.

-/-

Penguin Snipper

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJ6Mz1TtOzs>

"You don't have a problem with 701, do you?" Akira asked.

"Fire away!" Makoto responded.

Akira throws the first set of darts.

"A flawless start! As I inspected." Makoto commented.

Makoto throws the second set.

"You got lucky." Akira said.

"Yeah, twice." Makoto responded.

Akira throws the third set.

"Whooo, Bulleye!" Makoto said.

Makoto throws the fourth set.

"...That last one is not where I wanted it!" Makoto said.

"Let's see if I can pull through." Akira said as he grabs the last set of darts.

Two darts thrown and the counter was tracking 30 left. Akira makes a throw and manages to drop it to 0.

"That was close, I almost thought I forfeited our game." Makoto commented.

"And we still managed in the end." Akira said.

Makoto goes towards the board to pick off the darts.

Akira was then close behind her, Makoto turns around and wraps her wrists around the back of his neck. Akira went in on each to kiss, while Akira snuck a dart out of Makoto's hand and placed it back in dead centre of the board.

Finally to top the afternoon off. They've played on the pool table, while they were both sharing a stick.

Evening

When they finished their game, Makoto looked out at the window.

"It's getting late. Can we head to we head to Leblanc?" Makoto asked.

"Fine by me, let's go." Akira answered.

-/-

Cafe Leblanc

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mj5nltHmg4>

The couple were seated in a stool, enjoying their curry and coffee.

"Okay, I hope you have room for dessert." Makoto said.

"Why?" Akira responded.

Makoto then brings out her Buchimaru container, and opens the lid up. Filled with Donuts.

"Because donuts, the same favouring I gave you from the school festival." Makoto said with a blush.

"That sounds good. I've wanted an opportunity to eat your donuts again." Akira responded. "I hope that didn't sound nasty..."

"Don't worry, I know what you meant." Makoto said.

"Well, I guess I should refill our coffee's then." Akira added. Then went back to the counter with the empty cups.

Akira went back to the stool with Makoto noticing her cup on Akira's side.

"Akira, I'm right in front of you." She said.

"I know... I would like you next to me though." Akira responded with his signature mischievous Joker grin.

"What are you up to, Akira...?" Makoto questioned him her head. "Fine, I'll play alone..." Makoto got out of her seat and moved next to Akira.

It was at the point where there were only a little amount of donuts left in the container. Akira got his arm around Makoto, and got close enough to make sure he trapped her left arm.

Makoto looked at him with a blush. "Akira? What are you doing...?"

Akira grabbed another donut, took a bit of it. Then shoved it into Makoto's face.

Donut crumbs were sticking to her face, even she knew Akira is just playing around. She was trying to shove his arm away.

Eventually stopping, Akira just went ahead and ate what was left of the donut. Leaving Makoto crumbed in the face.

"I get cream off your nose, and this is what I get in return?" Makoto joked.

"Well what can I say? DoNUT mess with the coffee fool." Akira responded.

"A. You did that for a donut pun? B. I didn't do anything that was called for that. C. You're really going to refer yourself as the "coffee fool"?" Makoto questioned.

"Come on, live a little, Makoto." Akira said.

The couple then once again leaned in for a kiss on each other's mouths.

"I love you, Akira." Makoto said.

"I love you too, Makoto." Akira responded.

Shortly afterward, they finished the remaining coffee and donuts. And Akira walked Makoto back to the station.

-/-

Saturday 12/31 - Cafe Leblanc -  Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwDH_QALISg>

News year right around the corner. The Phantom Thieves, Sojiro, Sae, and as well as Kasumi. Gathered at Leblanc all to celebrate with soba.

"Thank you or inviting me-although, I admit I feel bit like I'm intruding..." Kasumi said to Akira.

"There's no need for modesty. After all we've been through, there are no strangers here." Yusuke responded.

"Yeah! You really helped Akira out, too." Ann added.

"In that case, I'll accept your offer." Kasumi responded.

Ryuji turns to Yusuke. "Yo, I really can't stop starin' at that thing you're wearing."

"Heh... So it's caught your eye as well. It happened to catch mine while I was strolling through the city." Yusuke responded. "I brought it for myself as a reward for the end of the year." Then faces Akira directly. "What do you think? About the scarf."

"It looks great on you." Akira responded.

"Thank you. Your compliment is music to my ears." Yusuke said.

"I don't think anyone other than you could pull it off, Kitagawa-senpai." Kasumi added.

"This fashion chat is fine and all, but if you don't dig into that soba soon, it's gonna get soggy on you." Sojiro said.

"Ah, yes. My apologies. Thank you for the food." Yusuke responded.

"It's chow time!" Ann chanted.

"Well, dig in then!" Akira said.

Everyone then ate down on their soba's, even until the broth was devoured.

"Mmm! So good!" Ryuji said.

"Sakura-san, you made these noodles yourself, right?" Kasumi asked. "They're amazing! You could open a soba restaurant!"

"Aw, thanks." Sojiro responded. "I made a little too much, so if anyone wants a refill-"

"Seconds please!" Kasumi responded in a instant.

"How fast do you eat!?" Morgana yelled.

"You eat a lot more than I'd assumed you do, Yoshizawa-san." Haru commented.

"Her stomach's bottomless." Akira joked.

"Seriously? While being that thin!?" Ann responded.

"Kurusu-senpai, don't kid them so much." Kasumi said. "My appetite's totally normal."

"Breaking news on our top story..." The Newscaster said. "After nearly two weeks of silence, the Prosecutor's Office is planning to move forward with the biggest case of the year. They have announced that they will move forward in the charging of Representative Shido for his confess crimes."

"It's finally happening..." Makoto commented.

"I was planning on telling all of you about this a litter later. This case is all thanks to a certain man's testimony." Sae said. "But, I can at least share this one piece of good news with you."

Everyone looks towards Sae.

"And that would be...?" Yusuke responded.

"The woman involved in Kurusu-kun's false charge case has finally come forward and provided her testimony. I can't say for certain yet..." Sae said. "But his criminal record may very well be overturned."

Everyone was shocked to hear the news.

"Seriously!?" Akira responded.

"For real!?" Ryuji reacted.

"That's wonderful!" Haru commented.

"Congratulations, Senpai!" Kasumi said.

"Of course, this is highly confidential, got it?" Sae said.

"What great news, Akira." Sojiro said. "Looks like we really will be having a happy new year."

"Does my family know about this?" Akira asked.

"I've was able to contact your father at the very least. So you'll be inspecting a call very soon." Sae insured.

"But what about his probation officer? They're prohibited from any contact, aren't they?" Sojiro asked. "I mean, I literally had to send a package to the family's PO box for him."

"Because Kurusu-kun's charge will likely be over turned, there's nothing his "dick of a probation officer" can do to interfere now." Sae insured.

"I'm happy for you, Akira. You're not being prevented contact now at least." Makoto said.

"This is incredible! It's an actual, real-life good ending!" Futaba said.

A TV Comercial kicks in. "And after that: the two-hour New Year's special of "Tokyo Vice"! A thrilling tale jam-packed with some of the network's most famous faces!"

"I'll never give up...!" A Handsome Actor chanted.

"I've been seeing this guy on TV all the time lately." Futaba said.

"Oh yeah, he's a model-turned-actor." Ann pointed out. "With a figure like that, I can see how he's gotten so popular."

"So, he's popular, eh?" Morgana wondered. "If I were more like that human, maybe Lady Ann would..."

"The year is winding down to its final moments-let's take a look at how people are spending it, all across the country." The Newscaster said.

"Now that I'm thinkin' about it, a helluva lot sure did happen this year." Ryuji pointed out.

"Right? It's like, how many years of our lives did we actually live through this year?" Ann said.

"I doubt we'll experience anything even similar to it for quite some time." Yusuke said.

"Well, this is just from my point of view, but I really hope that's the case." Sae said.

"Then I guess starting next year, we'll just be good boys and girls at school." Ryuji said.

"If that's the case, then I assume you'll be able to handle your summer break on your own-right?" Makoto jabbed.

Akira and Morgana then snicker.

"Please don't go there, Senpai..." Ryuji responded.

"I don't think I see that happening." Morgana commented.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE>

"So much has happened over the past twelve months... But in the end, we got to spend it together like this." Ann commented. "I wanna believe that this was a great year for us."

"Yeah." Futaba responded. "I don't have any proof, but I feel like next years gonna be even better for us."

"I feel the exact same way! How strange..." Kasumi said.

"Well, that's only natural, considering how pleased we are with our end-of-year celebration." Yusuke commented.

"Young people have been gathering in Shibuya all day for the big countdown at midnight, and this crowd is..." The Newscaster said.

"I really don't want to get going, but it seems like it's time." Sae said.

"See ya next year, right?" Ryuji said.

"Next year..." Futaba then started speaking. "Sojiro! Osechi time! Got those New Year's dishes ready, chop chop! And don't forget the black beans!"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. If I start prepping the beans now, they'll be ready by the morning." Sojiro responded. "Don't worry about the food, you just go have a good night's sleep."

Everyone then took off, Makoto and Sae waited for everyone else to leave for Akira to have his last kiss for the year. Akira waves as he watches Sae's car take off in the distance.

-/-

Sunday 1/1 - ??? - ???

Stairs were phasing as footsteps progress. Maruki was walking up to a top of a tree. Leaving the last step, his appearance changed after a bright light shined.

Maruki continued to walk, until his treasure appeared in his hand. And released it into a cloudy void.

<https://youtu.be/Ejaj793gyD0?t=19>

"Persona!" Maruki yelled. Summoning Azathoth. Visions appeared before him, he was looking and listening to voices through the Phantom Thieves cognitions since they we're the people he intends to help first.

"Father... Why did you have to die!? *sob* You didn't deserve this... *sob*" Haru's voice said.

"I am why Mom is dead, why can't I die any faster...? I don't deserve to be alive..." Futaba's Voice said.

"Every reason for me to forgive you has disappeared with a trace at this very moment! You aren't some rotten artist... You're a despicable fiend who wears the skin go an artist!" Yusuke's Voice said.

"But still... Shiho's my best friend. She's all I have left at that sorry excuse of a school!" Ann's voice said.

"I said shut the f*** up and you son a bitch! Nobody talks about my mom like that!" Ryuji's Voice said.

"So, he's popular, eh? If I were more like that human, maybe Lady Ann would..." Morgana's Voice said.

"In the course of his investigation, he was hit by an errant truck... ...The impact killed him instantly. I wish I could be a little more like him myself... Instead, I've just been hesitant. That's actually why my sister became a prosecutor to begin with." Makoto's Voice said. "She couldn't stand by and watch as evil prevailed over justice... That passion undoubtedly came from our father. Because of that, she can't help but talk down on our father at times... She says death is no different than surrender..."

Maruki then focused on Akira's cognitive vision. Which then split from his to his family as a whole.

"*sob* Mommy...? Daddy...? Please wake up... Wake up...! *sob*" Inosuke's Voice said.

"Nooo... my baby girl... My dear sweet baby girl... *sniff*" Irisa's Voice said.

"Is there a some way we can break this burden chain...?" Sachio's Voice said.

"I'm sorry, Akira... I wasn't there when you all needed me most..." Shiro's Voice said.

"To tell the truth, I come from a very, very, long line of members of society that would receive one burden after another. When my Grandpa was about five years of age, that was when burdens were only going to get worse. Even when my Dad was at that age, it got worse. And now here is our current issues, my mother is now suffering from lung cancer and here I am. Spending probation away from my home town. Being restricted from getting into contact with my family and viscera. Because of my dick of a probation officer." Akira's Voice said. "And then, until I met you. You... Were the person I quickly had love at first site to. Even with your grudge before you joined the Phantom Thieves. I got desperate for your recuse. I almost got the entire team killed because of it. I was scared that I would lose you. The one that mattered to me most of my whole life."

-/-

"Akira... *sob* Why... *sniff* Why am I crying...? This *sniff* This isn't even... my problem..." Makoto's Voice said. "I don't even know why I'm crying, I can't stop it either..."

"I'm sorry I never told you any of this before... I didn't want to lose you too..." Akira's Voice said.

Maruki grained. "Don't any of you worry... No more tears shall drop from anyone's cheeks anymore..." He said. "I am Thou, and Thou art I. Azathoth, grant me your power. And let my, no... Let our happy reality become... The true reality!"


	56. Another Ideology - The King and The Ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new year has began, and something is already completely wrong. Everyone is all of the sudden happy, and the dead are back alive. Akira already notices something is wrong and is not having a good start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: From here on out, the remaining chapters contain heavy spoilers for the 3rd semester in Royal. Continuing is not recommended if you haven't passed curtain points in the 3rd semester.

Monday 1/2 - Yougen Jaya - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ED7kzAmnAY>

Akira was on his way back to Leblanc, after finding out with Akechi that Maruki was one responsible for distorting reality. And was the Palace ruler of the one he went to rescue Kasumi. (To be found out in the process, she was actually her younger sister; Sumire Yoshizawa.)

Those weren't the only issues, someone going by the name "Akiko" has been getting in contact with him as of late, claiming to be his twin sister. On the phone with her now.

"You're being a real try hard to be funny, aren't you bro." Akiko said.

"Haha, yeah... Well forget I said anything then." Akira responded.

"Well when we see each other back in Inaba again, I want to have a taste of some of your curry. We're directly going to drag Shiro into this." Akiko said.

"Yeah, looking forward to that..." Akira responded. "Anyway I have to go, I gonna be busy through the week before school starts up again."

"Fine... That care of yourself." Akiko then hangs up.

Akira puts his phone away as he approached Leblanc's door, and unlocked to get inside.

Leblanc Attic

Akira got up the stairs, then looked at Morgana who was now human.

"Welcome home. You sure were out late." Morgana greeted.

Akira's phone rings, this time it was Akechi.

"It's me. I discovered something that I thought I should tell you right away." Akechi said. "I called Yoshizawa-san's house to see what I'd learn-they believe she's been at "training camp" since yesterday. To think, Maruki really is changing our physical reality as he see fit..."

"That's scary." Akira said.

"No kidding. This is the first time I've witnessed a power that even comes close to this magnitude." Akechi added.

Akira says under his breath. "That's explains why my sister is alive now..."

"Sister...? What are you talking about?" Akechi heard his voice.

"Not long after we spilt up, my sister got in contact with me." Akira explained, then talked quietly to make sure Morgana didn't hear. "We were born on the same day, but she died at birth."

"Based on our circumstances right now, it'd be natural if Wakaba was able to come back to life." Akechi responded. "Even the great Phantom Thieves you're so proud of fell in line with his scheme."

Akira looked at Morgana. "I can tell..."

"You're going to see if you can change their minds, aren't you?" Akechi asked.

"I'll have to try." Akira answered.

"Well, fine. I suppose we can use the manpower... If you can actually bring them to their senses, that is." Akechi said. "That's wholly dependent on whether or not they're capable of leaving the reality they supposedly wished for. I'll focus on investigating Maruki further. You do what you need to."

"Got it. Oh, and." Akira then talks quietly again to make sure Morgana didn't hear. "Could you look into my sister while you're at it? Her name is "Akiko Kurusu.""

"Fine... Well, I'll reach out to you should anything come up. Goodnight." Akechi responded. Then hangs up.

Morgana then speaks. "Was that Akechi? You two seem to be getting along well lately." He said. "Hey, so I was thinking. Why don't us Phantom Thieves all go to a hot spring together some time? Then, Lady Ann and I can... Heeheehee..."

"A hot spring, huh?" Akira responded.

"How's that sound? Perfect, right? We should ask the rest of the gang soon." Morgana said.

Akira then thought back to what Maruki said to him. "Rather than explain it with words, I'd like you to actually see this new reality with your own eyes. I know that your friends are already enjoying it, Kurusu-kun."

"It seems this reality is the one that Morgana wished for..." Akira said in his head.

"All right, we ought to hit the hay for today. Ahh... The bed may be a tad too cozy for both of us." Morgana said. "Oh well! I'll just start sleeping on the sofa instead. I mean... It was already awkward every time Makoto is here for a night."

"'right, Morgana I'm gonna be straight with you, are you happy?" Akira asked.

"Huh? Where's this coming from? Well... Yeah, I'd say I'm happy." Morgana said.

"We used to sleep together." Akira added.

"Haha, yeah! I can still remember how much you hated when I'd curl up on top of you!" Morgana commented. Then noticed what he said. "Wait... Curl up on top...? That... doesn't seem right... I got captured in Kamoshida's Palace, and that's when I met you guys." He continues. "When we'd go to Mementos, I'd transform into a..."

"I know you can do this." Akira said.

"Huh? O-Okay..." Morgana responded, with confusion on his face. A memory then kicked in. "I got to be useful for humans that I admired so much. Nothing could make me happier."

"...! What was-?" Morgana reacted.

"Morgana?" Akira said with concern on his face.

Morgana then stood up. "Sorry, I'm gonna go out and do some thinking for a bit. You should get some sleep." Then leaves the attic.

"...It seems all I can do now is wait." Akira said in his head.

-/-

Sunday 1/8 - Underground Walkway - Daytime

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YmLS4Pg5vXo>

Akira was writing down in his journal as he was riding into Shibuya. " _So far, what Maruki claims as a happy reality defiantly looks like is how he wanting me to look at. Tuesday I met with Ann, she was having a good time with Shiho._ _Wednesday I met with Haru, she's enjoying her time with Okumura. Thursday I met with Ryuji, It's like the track team and him never had that dispute. Friday I met with Yusuke, Madarame is being the mentor he wants. Saturday I met with Futaba, she's enjoying her time with Sojiro and Wakaba. I still have yet to check on Makoto today, so far all I can wonder is: Is this how reality should be?_ "

"Shibuya! This is Shibuya!" The Station Recording played.

Akira left his platform and first started heading to Makoto's platform. He saw her and Sae just beyond the ticket gate. He passes it and approaches the sisters.

"Hey! Makoto, Sae-san." Akira greeted.

"Ah..." Sae reacted.

"Ah, Akira-what a coincidence." Makoto commented.

Akira went up to Makoto to kiss her. "I was hoping I'd run into you..." Then gave her some space.

All Sae could do was smile at the site.

"We were just doing a bit of shopping. But soon, We're going to celebrate our dad receiving the superintendent general award!" Makoto explained.

"That's unbelievable." Akira responded. "Well... Tell I said congratulations."

"Of course, I tell him you said that." Makoto said.

"Come on, Makoto, you don't need to raise your voice over it." Sae said. "Remember Dad telling you earlier to just act like it's no big deal?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it..." Makoto said. "I'm just so thrilled for him-it's like he's finally getting the recognition that he deserves."

"I can defiantly believe that..." Akira added.

"Well, I do feel the same way. So, what groceries do we need to pick up before we head home?" Sae asked.

"I wonder what Dad would like me to cook... I made eggplant miso soup for your birthday..." Makoto said.

"You had fried mackerel on yours, right?" Sae said. "I can still remember how you pestered Dad about it until he cooked it for you..."

Makoto reacted to Sae's comment. "Sis! I didn't pester him! He asked me what I wanted to eat for my birthday!"

Akira continued to watch over the joyous sit. "The two of them are beaming with joy... It seems this reality is the one that Makoto wished for..." He said in his head.

"Ooh, I just had an idea! Akira, would you like to join us for dinner tonight?" Makoto asked. "Ah- I guess I don't know what we're having yet, though..."

Before Akira could speak. "Don't you think it's possible he already has plans by now? Look at you, Little Miss Outgoing! where'd this turnabout come form?" Sae said.

"Eh? Oh! No, no! This's not what this is!" Makoto responded. "Although, Akira, you're still free next Sunday night, right?"

"I am? Oh! I mean... I am." Akira responded.

Makoto then noticed how Akira responded. "Akira? Is something going on?"

"Oh no, don't mind that. Anyway... You seem very happy." Akira said.

"Uh- Yes? You think so?" Makoto responded.

"Has your dad been supportive?" Akira asked.

"My dad? Of course. He's done such a great job as a single parent, he of course likes you, and..." Makoto said. "Wait... Something's wrong. Mom died... so Dad raised us alone... ...and Sis..."

"I'll be waiting for you." Akira responded.

"Wait, what are you saying?" Makoto questioned. A memory then kicked in. "But... I'll be okay. ...I finally found a place where I belong."

"I just..." Makoto reacted.

"Makoto? What's wrong?" Sae asked with concern.

"Oh... No, I'm sorry. It's nothing." Makoto answered. "Sorry, Akira. We have more shopping to do. I'll see you later." Makoto then walks off.

"Sorry about that. We'll chat again soon." Sae said.

"...That care of yourselfs." Akira responded.

Sae then walks off with Makoto.

"...It seems all I can do now is wait. I guess I should head home..." Akira said in his head.

Akira walks back to his platform, then his phone goes off. It was Shiro calling.

"Hey, Shiro." Akira answered.

"Hey, Akira... How have you been doing?" Shiro asked.

"I've been fine. What about you?" Akira responded.

"Ah, peachy. So um, can I ask you something?" Shiro said.

"What's that?" Akira said.

"So, um... I was wondering, what kind of approach do I go for on confessing love?"

This question confused Akira. "...Why are you asking me? I didn't really think you were the romance type."

"You didn't have to fire me down like that... Anyway, well... I was wondering, what kind of approach did you do on that Makoto girl you keep talking about...?" Shiro asked.

"Ooooh, Shiro I don't know how that's going to help you, because my approach had to do with studying." Akira responded. "I mean, I don't know anything about your taste in women. Lead alone what she's into."

"Well, that's a shame..." Shiro responded.

"There is one thing I have in mind though, maybe try talking to someone that knows her well, and maybe see if they know her favourite restaurant or something." Akira suggested "And maybe order her favourite choice on the menu. All of that in a blind date sort of way."

"...I guess it won't hurt trying..." Shiro responded. "Oh! Did Akiko tell you she got first for her the fencing team?"

"...She didn't." Akira responded.

"The train doors are now opening! Please watch your step!" The Station Recording played.

"I have to go, my train has arrived." Akira said.

"Very well, I'll let you know how it goes." Shiro responded. And hangs up.

Akira then boards his train, heading back to Youngen.

-/-

Leblanc Attic - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=joJgXhRyzMo>

Akira was getting ready for bed. His phone then once again rings.

"It's me." Akechi started talking. "I've uncovered a few things in my investigation this week... So I though I'd share my findings with you."

"By all means." Akira responded.

"First, regarding Maruki himself... He's been researching "the treatment of patients through changes in their cognitions" since his college years... You already knew about that, correct?" Akechi said.

"He told me himself." Akira responded.

"Maruki's work apparently had enough investors that he was planning to break ground on a research facility somewhere. ...and as you know, those plans never came to fruition-his funding was cut off and his research was ended for him." Akechi explained. 

"So his research was stalled..." Akira said.

"It's probable. However, we can't be certain of the reason why-at least with our current understanding." Akechi responded. what was the purpose of his research into cognitive psience? Doesn't it feel like there's more to the story?"

"How so?" Akira wondered.

"For example... Maybe his research was stymied by some else for their own reasons." Akechi speculated.

"*groan* Shido..." Akira said while he greeted his teeth.

"Anyway, that's all I could dig up about Maruki's history. The only thing that's become clearer is his stance of using cognitive psience-he's dead serious about "saving" people." Akechi said. "He distorted reality itself to make his dream come true. I can only imagine how delighted he is right now. And before I forget, This "Akiko" person..."

"What did you find out?" Akira asked.

"Through curtain connections, I dug her background." Akechi said. "As you suspected, she is indeed your twin sister you've known her to be dead. Like you she has also transferred from Inaba herself, not to Shujin but to Gekkoukan. For a fencing scholarship."

"Must've been the same time I transferred..." Akira wondered.

"Ah, that reminds me-there was one more thing I wanted to tell you. About the reality Maruki's put us in..." Akechi said. "It seems that Okumura and Wakaba are both considered alive by all accounts."

"They're not dead anymore?" Akira questioned.

"They aren't mere illusions, or cognitive beings-they truly are alive and existing in this world. In fact, the following three deaths seem to have never taken place at all in this reality." Akechi confirmed.

"What happened to Shido?" Akira asked.

"Shido was the only one arrested on the crime of attempting to overthrow the government..." Akechi answered. "It seems the Phantom Thieves were causing a stir in this society as well, but there's no record of your arrest now."

"...What?" Akira responded.

"Basically, in this reality, you and I haven't committed any crimes." Akechi stated.

"And I never did to begin with." Akira responded.

"I don't understand how Maruki was able to distort reality to such extremes..." Akechi said. "But at the very least, he was being honest when he told us that he'd make such revisions-and rather convenient ones."

"What do you make of it? Are you a fan so far?" Akira jabbed.

"That's quite the funny joke. It makes me want to puke." Akechi responded. "Remaining in this Maruki-revised reality means living under his thumb forever... And I refuse to live like that. I'll be the one to choose my path."

"That's how I've lived up to now, and it's going to continue from here 'til the end. ...But what about you?" Akechi asked.

"Uh!" Akira responded.

"You saw them for yourself, didn't you? Your friends seems to have taken a liking to Maruki's version of reality. Don't tell me you've changed your mind after seeing them..." Akechi said.

Akira stayed silent, he didn't know how to respond.

"Silence, huh? If you're going to run from this, please tell me as soon as possible. I don't want any unexpected complications popping up." Akechi said. "That takes care of the info I wanted to share. See you soon."

"See you in Odaiba." Akira responded. Then hangs up.

Morgana wakes up. "...Are you going somewhere tomorrow?"

"Odaiba... with Akechi." Akira answered.

"With Akechi? You guys are really hitting it off lately. Of course, that's not a bad thing." Morgana commented. "Hey, so... About what you said before... You know, that stuff about my happiness..."

"Yes?" Akira responded.

Morgana then shakes his head. "Sorry-it's nothing. ...Good night." Then goes back to sleep.

"Tomorrow we meet with Maruki... I should go to bed early tonight..." Akira said in his head.

Monday 1/9 - Odaiba Stadium - Daytime

Akira walks out of the station, his phone rings. A phone call from Makoto. Due to the current situation. Akira declined her call.

**You have 4 missed calls from** 😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑 **.**

Before Akira could put his phone away, his phone goes off again.

**You have 1 new voice message.**

"Akira, just pick up! Why won't you answer me!? I want to talk to you... please....." Makoto's Voice said.

-/-

**End of message.**

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

Akira put his phone away, and walks up to Akechi.

"So, you came. Based on the look in your eye, I'm guessing your friends aren't going to be any use of us." Akechi said.

"I'm sure they'll come around." Akira responded.

"Oh yes, because I'm sure you're all just as close as you were before reality was changed." Akechi mocked. "Well, there's no point in pricing about it out here. Are you ready?"

"I am, why?" Akira responded.

"As I mentioned yesterday, it's quite likely that we'll have to confront Maruki physically." Akechi sated. "If you're not prepared for such a contingency, then please go and take care of your affairs as quickly as possible."

"We should be fine with gear and medicals..." Akira responded.

"Well... Shall we go then?" Akechi asked.

"Incase the others do arrive, they don't have the keyword to get in." Akira said. "So do you have a sticky note?"

Akechi grabs a stack out of his pocket. "Make it quick!"

Akira takes the notes out of his hand and fetches a marker out of his bag. Finished writing, Akira placed the note on the Stadium sign. "Okay, let's go." He then said.

Akira gets his phone out and activated the Nav.

"Beginning Navigation...!" The Metaverse Navigator voiced out.

-/-

Maruki's Palace

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_U5aJwcP4c>

Akira and Akechi walk over by the elevator to get in.

"Let's figure out where Maruki is first. I don't want to waste any time wandering about aimlessly." Akechi said. "We encountered an information guide after going up that elevator... If he intends to welcome us in so graciously, perhaps we'll come across another guide soon."

"That is true." Akira responded.

"Ah- Before I forget... I suspect the battles are going to get even tougher from here on out due to our lack of manpower." Akechi pointed out. "Focusing on our own abilities is fine and all, but depending on the situation, it'll be more efficient to team up."

"Where are you getting at?" Akira asked.

"The combination move we pulled off before... That wasn't half bad. Of course... that all depends on whether or not you can keep up with me." Akechi gloated.

"*sigh* Let's just go..." Akira responded.

The duo then went up the elevator.

-/-

Maruki's Palace: Auditorium

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8p7utuOjF-Y>

Akira and Akechi walk into a empty hall space. Lights turn on blinding their visions momentary.

Sumire and Maruki were right before them.

"Thank you for coming." Maruki said.

"What's wrong with Sumire?" Akira questioned.

"She's only sleeping. I've never had any intention of hurting her. Once her inner turmoil begins to settle, I'll have her remember her life as she wishes to live it." Maruki responded.

"The life that she wishes for, huh? Call it what you like-you're merely brainwashing people for your own satisfaction." Akechi bursted.

"I'm wholly aware that some will interpret my acts that way... But if that self-satisfaction leads to the happiness of thousands of others, don't you agree that outcome is for the best?" Maruki responded. "Kurusu-kun-if I understand correctly, you went and checked in on your friends this past week. This reality is the one that they all wished for... Did any of them seem troubled by that fact?"

Akira thought back to the moment with Ryuji. "Aw, you're still jumping the gun with this. I'm just trying my best so I don't get laughed off the team by you guys." Ryuji said.

"This reality is the "true" reality-all you have to do is recognise it as such. Once you do, you'll be as happy as they are. Didn't you see it yourselves?" Maruki said. "Your friends don't want to live these lives-they want you to choose this reality for yourselves and live happily too."

"This reality..." Akira said in his head.

Then thought back to the moment with Ann. "I was so sad when she transferred for her parents' jobs, but all's well that ends well!" Ann said.

Then thought back to the moment with Yusuke. "But thanks to my sensei's patronage, each day also brings me closer to painting such an impactful work." Yusuke said.

"Please, I want you to understand... For their sake, as well as yours..." Maruki continued.

Akira thought back to the moment with Futaba. "Really!? Then, back to Leblanc, people-it's curry time!" Futaba chanted.

Then thought back to the moment with Haru. "Oh, Father-is that jealousy I'm detecting?" Haru teased.

"My friends want to stay in this reality..." Akira wondered in his head.

Then thought back to the moment with Morgana. "That... doesn't seem right... I got captured in Kamoshida's Palace, and that's when I met you guys. When we'd go to Mementos, I'd transform into a..."

Then the moment with Makoto. "I'm just so thrilled for him-it's like he's finally getting the recognition that he deserves."

-/-

"...But, is that really true?" Akira questioned in his head.

"Well, it's time..." Maruki said.

Akechi looked at Akira in silence.

"If I accept Maruki's offer... My friends, family and I will be able to live happily in this reality he's created... Or so he says... If we stay in this world, we really could lead happy lives, free from pain, suffering and burdens..." Akira pieced together in his head. "But our memories will be distorted to allow for the new circumstances. There's probably no way to avoid that..."

"For the sake of Yoshizawa-san, and the rest of yours friends... I ask you to give me your answer." Maruki said.

"I can't accept this reality." Akira answered.

"Huh?" Maruki responded.

A dusty butterfly appeared before Akira, showing he was still holding on to his will of rebellion.

"Negotiations seem to have broken down." Akechi said.

"...I see. It seems we still haven't reached an understanding..." Maruki said.

Sumire wakes up. "No..."

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGFZHBK2lTs>

Sumire then stands up. "You're not serious, right? Please... I'm begging you, Akira-senpai... Please let me live as Kasumi!"

Akira stayed silent, disgusted she won't accept his no.

"But, why? This pain is too much... Why can't I just leave it behind me!? Kasumi is gone forever, and... and it's all my- All Sumire's fault!" Sumire yelled out. "I can't live that kind of life!"

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kvhEYbzToK4>

Sumire's rebellious attire reappeared, and made a leap in front of Akira.

"Please... Don't try to stop me..." Sumire then draws her sword. "If you do, then I'll...!"

"Are you serious?" Akira bursted angrily.

"How stubborn..." Akechi commented. "No matter what you say to her, I doubt she'll understand. I don't think we have a choice in the matter here." Then turns his back. "I could take care of it for you right now... But you'd prefer she leave here alive, right? Just hurry up and end this." Then walks out for his safety.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YcgqutEMrs8>

"Please... Don't make me do this..." Sumire said. "I can't stop this... I refuse to live as Kasumi's killer!"

"Please don't do this to me!" Sumire called Cendrillon. She used Sword Dance. Akira resisted.

"Shiva!" Akira called. "You leave me no choice, Sumire!" He yelled then appealed Concentrate to himself.

"Cendrillon!" Sumire called. She used Sword Dance. It did nothing.

"Persona!" Akira called Shiva. "Alright." He appealed Heat Riser to himself.

"Please don't do this to me!" Sumire called Cendrillon. She used Sword Dance. It did nothing.

"Persona!" Akira called Shiva. "There!" He applied Debilitate to Sumire.

"Cendrillon!" Sumire called. She used Sword Dance. It did nothing.

"Satanael!" Akira called. "Pillage her!" He unleashed a Megidolaon.

"Why are you doing this to me? Please, just leave me alone!" Sumire said.

"YOU... ATTACKED... ME!" Akira bursted.

"Please don't do this to me!" Sumire called Cendrillon, despite being heavily weak at that point. She used Kougaon. It did nothing.

Akira drew his pistol, and shoot one bullet at Sumire.

"Why...?" Sumire responded, then fell down by one knee. "Ngh..."

-/-

"Looks like you lost." Akechi said.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGFZHBK2lTs>

"...Why?" Sumire continued to question.

"You need to stop." Akira said.

"Akira-senpai... No... I can't..." Sumire responded. "I can't go back to being Sumire..."

"Sumire! You don't get it!" Akira raised his voice.

Sumire sands up. "You saw it all for yourself, Akira-senpai... It's my own fault that my sister's... Why don't you understand!? Please, I beg you..." She said.

"SUMIRE! WAKE UP! Your running away from your problems!" Akira yelled. "And you STILL want me to choose YOUR desire after YOU attacked me!? Do you really deserve it AFTER THAT!?

Sumire started the shake after hearing the way Akira spook to her.

"Yoshizawa-san..." Maruki said. Then grunted under his breath. Then started to walk down stairs.

"Take at look at yourself! You let your selfishness get the better of you." Akechi said.

"I understand your pain, wanting to move on I can get. But stealing your sister's identity even if it means hurting others is unacceptable." Akira said. "You have to let that desire go..."

"N-no..." Sumire responded.

Akira and Akechi then notice Maruki came down the stairs. Sumire turned around to face him.

"I can give you strength... So you don't have to suffer." Maruki said.

"Doctor..." Sumire responded.

"Tell me: if you want your pain to end... ...and desire to live as Kasumi..." Maruki said.

-/-

Maruki then raised his hands. "I'll actualise it!"

Tentacles then raised from the ground and took grips of Sumire's arms and legs.

"Huh!?" Akira and Akechi reacted.

The tentacles raised her up. And gave her shocks, making her unconscious and forcing her Persona out.

Cendrillon's appearance changed, the light colours changed to shadow colours.

"Did he-!?" Akechi reacted.

"Sadly, she has lost sight of herself... She's in pain." Maruki said.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=86j2AdA9MhU>

"Now, be her guide... and together, escape from the nightmare!" He ordered.

Akira greeted his teeth.

"No, I... I can't I don't want to go back to my life in cinders, ever again!" Cendrillon bursted.

"What the hell... This so-called "kindness" of his disgusts me." Akechi said. "Let's do this quick."

"I agree." Akira responded.

"I refuse to go back! I'm happy here... THIS is where I belong!" Cendrillon bursted.

Maruki looked up at Sumire. "I'll recuse you... the only way I know how!" He then clicked his fingers. Summoning a pair of Biyarkys.

"Tch, it's gone totally berserk... We need to stop her Persona!" Akechi yelled.

"I'll take that!" Cendrillon yelled. She used Drain on of them, killing them.

"*gasp* It ate the smaller one!? What a pain... We'll have to beat it before it heals itself again..." Akechi said.

"Shiva!" Akira called. "There!" He applied Concentrate to himself.

"Fear my power!" Akechi called Loki. He unleashed a Megidolaon.

The left Biyarky appealed Heat Riser on Cendrillon.

"Let's go!" Cendrillon yelled. She used Makougaon. Did nothing on Akira, Akechi evaded it.

"Let's go!" Akira called Shiva. "Alright!" He applied Heat Riser to himself.

"I'll break them..." Akechi called Loki. He applied Debilitate to Cendrillon.

The left Biyarky applied Heat Riser to Cendrillon.

Maruki then summoned another Biyarky.

"For my joy!" Cendrillon yelled. She used Vorpal Blade. Akira evaded the attack.

"Persona!" Akira called Shiva. "Hmp!" He applied Heat Riser to Akechi.

"Persona!" Akechi called Loki. "That should do..." He applied Debilitate on Cendrillon.

The left Biyarky used Death Scythe on Akira. It did nothing.

The right Biyarky used Death Scythe on Akira. Did nothing again.

"Let's go!" Cendrillon used Makougaon. Did nothing to Akira but knocking Akechi down. "Stand down!" Then used Sword Dance on Akechi.

"Satanael!" Akira called. "Pillage them!" He unleashed a Megidolaon. Killing both Biyarkys.

"Payback time!" Akechi yelled. "Fear my power!" He called Loki. He unleashed a Megidolaon.

Maruki then summoned another pair of Biyarkys.

"Dammit, there's no end to this! Just what the hell is this thing!?" Akechi questioned.

"I can't keep the momentum going either!" Akira added.

"I refuse to return! I will never go back to being such pathetic, soot-coated garbage!" Cendrillon yelled.

"You can't tell? It's her refusal to accept the truth..." Maruki said.

"Guys... any time now..." Akira said under his breath.

-/-


	57. Another Ideology - The Queen and The Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new year has began, and something is already completely wrong. Everyone is all of the sudden happy, and the dead are back alive. Makoto was approached by Akira about her happiness, her question is; what's going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: From here on out, the remaining chapters contain heavy spoilers for the 3rd semester in Royal. Continuing is not recommended if you haven't passed curtain points in the 3rd semester.

Sunday 1/8 - Niijima Residence? - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=joJgXhRyzMo>

Makoto sat herself in her room after dinner, questioning what Akira was saying to her. She then takes out her frame to see the photos of him, as well as the one with him and herself.

"...There must be something I can't put my finger on." Makoto said to herself.

Knocking came on her door. "Makoto? Can I come in?" Akihiko asked.

"Oh! yes..." Makoto responded. As she was putting her frame back in her pocket.

Her father walks in and pulls out Makoto's computer chair, sit in it and faces her.

"Is there something on your mind? You've been like this since after dinner." Akihiko said.

"Well... Akira walked up to Sis and I today..." Makoto started.

Her father noticed the look on her face. "Looks like he said something questionable to you." He commented.

"Well, when I asked him if he was still free for dinner next week, he acted like he didn't remember our discussion about it, then all of the sudden did." Makoto said. "Then he made the comment that I seem happy then asked if you've been supportive."

Her father looked at her in a strange way. "...That doesn't sound like him."

"The part that confuses me the most is, is he said afterwards "I'll be waiting for you."" Makoto said. "I just can't figure out what he said back there."

"That does sound strange..." Akihiko commented.

"Now that I think about... Knowing him, Akira must know something is going on, and I just can't see it..." Makoto speculated.

"Well remember what I said to you, you decide your future and how you want to live it." Akihiko said. "I would offer dessert, but it's rather late. So I'll be heading to bed for tonight, goodnight..."

"'night..." Makoto responded.

Her father got out of the chair and left Makoto alone.

Makoto then laid back on her bed, facing the roof.

"And what was that memory from before? I feel like I'm forgetting something" Makoto said to herself.

Makoto just couldn't think straight about what occurred in the day. She then reaches for her phone and confront Akira about it.

Makoto scrolled to Akira's contact and selected the icon for phone calls. The phone rings and put it to her ear as she waits.

Her phone rang until a different voice message played. "The contact you're trying to reach is currently engaged. Please try again later."

Makoto put her phone down and released a bit sigh.

Monday 1/9 - Cafe Leblanc - Daytime

Makoto opened Leblanc's door and walked in.

"Welcom-Oh, Niijima-san." Sojiro said.

"Hello, um... Is Akira here?" Makoto asked.

"No, he left to Odaiba to meet with Akechi." Morgana said.

"You wanted to speak to him too, huh?" Futaba responded.

"Yeah, it's kinda... urgent." Makoto answered.

She then tries calling him only for his voice mail to pick up. "Hi, You've reached Akira Kurusu. Unfortunately I'm unable to pick up at the moment. If you can please leave the message after the beep, then I'll pick up when I can. Thanks."

"Again...?" Makoto said.

-/-

Leblanc's bell goes off again.

"We-" Sojiro started talking. "Oh, it's just you."

Yusuke walked in. "I apologise for my intrusion, but is Akira here?"

"He isn't..." Makoto answered.

"*sigh* What's going on with him this year?" Sojiro questioned. "I guess I'll close up just for now..."

"Are you sure chief?" Morgana asked.

"Well if you all need to talk, you can just use this place for the time being." Sojiro said. "Futaba, just let me know when you all are done, I still need to work for the rest of the day."

"Okay..." Futaba responded.

Sojiro leaves.

Awkward science filled filled the cafe. As no one could make any communication.

Five minutes later, Ann arrives with Haru.

"Whoa, why's everyone else here?" Ann questioned.

"Did you all come to see Akira-kun as well?" Haru asked.

"Yes, but he isn't here..." Yusuke responded.

"He left to Odaiba to meet with Akechi." Morgana said.

"What is going on?" Makoto questioned. "Could you all give me a moment." She gets out of her seat and walks up to the attic, then tries calling Akira again.

His voicemail once again picks up. "Hi, You've reached Akira Kurusu. Unfortunately I'm unable to pick up at the moment. If you can please leave the message after the beep, then I'll pick up when I can. Thanks."

Makoto starting to get frustrated, decides to leave one this time. "Akira, just pick up! Why won't you answer me!? I want to talk to you... please...." She then hangs up. Then walks back downstairs back into her seat.

"Tired calling him?" Haru asked.

"Yes, he isn't even picking up his phone either..." Makoto responded.

"You know, could something be going on that we don't know about but he does?" Morgana wondered.

Ryuji then finally walks in himself. "'Scuse me, is-" Then notices everyone else came before he did. "Whoa. Uh, hey guys..."

"Looks like we've all had the same idea." Haru said.

"Are you here to speak with Akira as well?" Yusuke asked.

"Uh, kinda... So, he's not here?" Ryuji said.

"He left an hour and a half before Makoto came-said he was meeting up with Akechi." Morgana explained

"Sojiro said if we need to... talk about stuff, we can use this place for a while." Futaba said.

"Cool." Ryuji responded.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ED7kzAmnAY>

"You know... Akira asked me the other day... something along the lines of whether or not I'm okay with how things are." Ann said. "At first I didn't know what he was talking about, but as he kept going, his words started making my chest feel all tight..."

"...I know what you mean. And, ever since then, it's like... like something isn't right in my heart anymore..." Makoto responded.

"I have no complaints about my current life-on the contrary, in fact. I am truly happy with it." Yusuke added. "So, in that case... what is this inkling of a feeling I have deep in my soul?"

Ryuji fell silent. "Ugh, dammit! I'm so bad at figurin' out this sorta stuff." He then said. "Hey... Do ya think maybe we're all runnin' away from something super-important?"

Everyone then noticed what he speculated.

"I've been kinda wondering' for a while now... Maybe the reason Akira's words hurt so much is 'cause he's right..." Ryuji said. "But I was too scared to admit that, for some reason. That's why I pretended I didn't understand what he meant..."

"When I was speaking with Akira-kun, I felt like... I caught a glimpse of this mysterious sight. Something that shouldn't have happened, but still... I felt like I shouldn't turn away from it..." Haru explained.

"Same here!" Ann responded.

"And myself as well." Yusuke also responded. "It seems that we really lost sight of something precious to us after all..."

"That... might be... But... But... I'm so scared to remember what is is!" Futaba said. "If I remember... "that", I feel like my life as I know it is gone end!"

"Oh, Futaba..." Makoto said in a downed toned.

"But, even still... I don't want to feel this way anymore, either..." Futaba added.

"...Me too." Haru responded.

"I guess that's it, huh? Akira was trying' to tell us all somethin' important, and I bet he's probably still workin' on it somewhere. Ain't no way I'm gonna bail on him just so I can keep runnin' from... whatever it is." Ryuji said.

"When I had that strange experience you all mentioned, I saw Akira and the rest of us there together. I want to believe the connection we share here is a genuine one." Yusuke added.

"Well, I know if we don't do something soon, we're gonna lose our connection with Akira... Don't ask how I know... it just feels like the truth to me." Ann said.

"I admit I am happy right now, but... I just can't accept the situation at it is. I'm done with trying to escape my problems!" Morgana yelled.

-/-

Some force filled Leblanc, drawing the Phantom Thieves back to their senses.

"What was that?" Ann wondered.

"Wait, you're-" Ryuji reacted.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TBKA75H1h8>

Morgana was back to a cat. "What the-!? I'm..."

"Oh yeah... That's right! Why were you human, Mona!?" Futaba said.

"Yeah! You're supposed to be a cat!" Ann pointed out.

"I am NOT a- Oh wait, yeah. I guess I am a cat." Morgana finally accepted.

"How did we never realise..." Yusuke said.

"You know, we've got more important things to do than sit around here and figure out what happened to us." Morgana yelled.

"That's right... Akira!" Ryuji said.

Makoto then turned to Morgana. "You said he was headed to Odaiba, correct? And with Akechi-kun?"

"We need to find them!" Haru said.

"Okay, I'll let Sojiro know!" Futaba responded.

"Wait, about me!? I can't get on a train by myself!" Morgana said.

Makoto got off her seat and shifted her handbag out from under it. "Get in!"

Morgana then leaped into it, and Makoto then put her bags straps around her shoulder and stood up.

"Wait! Where exactly is Odaiba?" Futaba asked.

"Thankfully, we just need to catch the train that leads to Seaside Park." Makoto said.

"Alright, let's go!" Morgana yelled.

-/-

Odaiba Stadium

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

The group all walked together until they reached the stadium, to see a building transparently visible in the middle of it.

"What the hell!?" Ryuji reacted.

"Why is there a building in there? Even the stadium isn't close to being finished." Yusuke said.

"Not just that, it hardly changed ever since we first saw it." Ryuji said.

"Ryuji! Could you pay attention for five minutes!?" Makoto bursted.

Morgana then popped out of Makoto's bag and leaned on her shoulder to see the building. "*gasp* That building...!"

"Morgana?" Makoto responded.

"It's that Palace!" Morgana said.

"Wait, you've been there before!?" Ann reacted

"Without us!" Ryuji bursted.

"How long ago was that?" Haru asked.

"Akira and I went in there to recuse Yoshizawa, that was back from early October too." Morgana said.

"So that explains why Kasumi already had a Persona from the heist for Makoto's sister!" Futaba commented.

"But the question is, how do we get to it?" Yusuke asked.

Morgana put his attention on the stadium's sign. "Hey, Makoto. There's a sticky note over there."

Makoto walked up to the sign and pealed the note off. "" _The keyword is "Lab"_ "." She read out loud.

"That's in Akira's writing too!" Morgana pointed out.

"Wait a minute..." Makoto then pulled out her phone. "The Nav is back."

Everyone then pulled out their phones. "Holy s***! It is too!" Ryuji said.

"That means Akira might be in the Palace!" Futaba pointed.

"We need to hurry then, he could be in serious trouble!" Ann said.

"Is everyone ready? I'm imputing the keywords!" Makoto said.

"Yes, let's go." Haru responded.

"Stadium!" Makoto said.

"Candidates Found!" The Metaverse Navigator voiced out.

"Lab!" Makoto said.

"Results Found!" The Metaverse Navigator voiced out.

"Hold on a sec, we don't even know who the Palace ruler is." Ryuji pointed out.

"Beginning Navigation!" The Metaverse Navigator voiced out.

"WAIT!? FOR REAL!?" Ryuji yelled.

-/-

Maruki's Palace

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_U5aJwcP4c>

Morgana looked around. "Yep, it's the same Palace alright."

"Wait, I just realised something. Who's leading if Joker isn't here with us." Haru asked.

"Don't worry, I'm leading for now." Makoto said.

"Queen is not just advisor, but vice leader after all. So it's her call." Morgana said.

Makoto then looks at Ryuji. "Any objections?" She said.

"N-None, Queen!" Ryuji responded.

"Oh my god, here we go again..." Ann commented.

"Oracle, Do you have a reading on Joker?" Makoto asked.

"I don't... I can't tell if it's because we're out of range, or the Palace itself." Futaba responded.

"Well, this is troublesome..." Fox commented.

"Let's find him and get out." Makoto ordered.

The thieves climbed over the fence and ran their way above the fence. And used the elevator up.

The thieves left the elevator that lead them to the first room.

Maruki's Palace: Entrance Hall

"This atmosphere is different then last time, there's people and bulletin boards here." Morgana said.

"Are these people cognitive beings? They won't do harm will they?" Haru wondered.

"They don't look like they are, it won't hurt asking them." Makoto said. "Fox, do you have a picture of Joker on hand?"

"I figured you ask that." Yusuke then passed her a sketch of Akira behind his mask.

Makoto approached a elderly cognition being. "Um, excuse me. Have you seen this guy around here?" She showed the cognition the sketch.

The cognition looked closely at the sketch. "Oh, yes deary. I saw him go through that door, with someone else in a frighting costume."

"Frightin' costume... Wait, hold on! Did 'ey have an Black Mask?" Ryuji asked.

"Oh, yes indeed." The Elderly Cognition responded.

"Thank you..." Makoto responded.

"At least we can go through that door this time, it'd be problematic if we couldn't..." Morgana said.

"Not just that, Crow will likely be with Joker. We'd better hurry!" Futaba said.

Maruki's Palace: Corridor

The Thieves continued pushing through the Palace, they weren't far away from the auditorium. Only to have their path blocked.

"Damn, just a little further!" Morgana said.

"Also looks like we have no choice but to fight too." Makoto added.

"Do you think taking on that Shadow will be an issue?" Haru asked.

"Not at all, we've never gone against these ones, but I already know it's or their weakness'. Futaba said. "Not just that, Queen and Mona alone should be fine."

"Ready, Queen?" Morgana asked.

"Let's go!" Makoto responded.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PfN8V1tB0W0>

The Shadow went close to the stairs, then Makoto jumped it and tore away it's mask.

The shadow then emerged to a Bugs, Chimera and Biyarky

"Oracle! who's going after who?" Makoto asked.

"Mona can knock down the lion with the snake tail, you've got the stuffed bear and... what is that?" Futaba said.

"Witness my resolve!" Morgana called Mercurius. "Show your might Mercurius!" He used Garudyne on the Chimera.

Knocking the shadow down, Morgana passed the baton to Makoto.

"Persona!" Makoto called Anat. "Feel my rage!" She used Mafreidyne knocking down the Bugs and Biyarky.

The duo went in on an all-out attack, killing the three shadows.

-/-

"That takes care of them..." Morgana said.

"Oh!" Futaba reacted.

"Was is it, Oracle?" Ryuji asked.

"This reading... It's Satanael!" Futaba responded.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-kCIVTl8OBw>

"For real!" Ryuji responded.

"That could mean Joker is close by." Ann commented.

The ground then shock.

"That shake... That was a Megidolaon!" Futaba said.

"We'd better hurry!" Yusuke said.

Then the thieves rushed up the stairs.

"Huh? Which door is it?" Haru questioned.

The ground shock once again.

"It came from our left!" Futaba yelled.

"Let's get in there! Hurry!" Makoto ordered.

-/-


	58. New Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Akechi returned to Maruki's Palace to get Sumire back, The rest of the Phantom Thieves go after Akira after snapping out of Maruki's actualisation, in worry of getting into trouble. Sumire continued to ignore reality in result Maruki making her Persona go berserk. The Phantom Thieve reunite with their Leader and their Rat against Maruki's will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: From here on out, the remaining chapters contain heavy spoilers for the 3rd semester in Royal. Continuing is not recommended if you haven't passed curtain points in the 3rd semester.

Monday 1/9 - Maruki's Palace: Auditorium - Daytime

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8p7utuOjF-Y>

"There he is!" Makoto yelled.

"Wait, what's going on!?" Morgana questioned.

"Tch... We can't afford to waste time on this s***!" Akechi grunted.

Cendrillon then started to squirm causing a bright light to come out.

Ryuji then started running down.

"Skull! Wait!" Haru yelled.

"Here it comes!" Akechi yelled.

-/-

Cendrillon prepares to unleash an attack.

"I don't think so!" Ryuji yelled. Then got in the way, using his arm pads to prevent the attack from coming through.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4w6r6DkEw0g>

Ryuji then moved his arms away after Cendrillon ceased.

"Dammit, Skull, I told you not to rush in by yourself like that!" Morgana said.

"At lasted it seemed to work out in our favor." Makoto added.

"I knew you'd be here." Akira said.

"Our apologies for making you wait so long." Yusuke responded.

The scene caught Haru's attention. "It that...?"

"Akechi-kun and Dr. Maruki!?" Ann reacted.

"Yoshizawa's trapped by- Why's her Persona doing this!? What in the world is going on here!?" Morgana questioned.

"Agh!... So much of this s*** makes no sense, but we'll cover it later!" Ryuji said. "We've gotta stop her first-right, Joker?"

"That right!" Akira responded.

"All right! Let's get in formation!" Morgana said.

Makoto and Morgana then ran by Akira and Akechi's sides.

"Okay guys, leave the navigation to me! Let's push 'em back!" Futaba said.

"Unbelievable... Why did they come here?" Maruki questioned.

"I won't hold back!" Cendrillon yelled. She used Vorpal Blade. Akira resisted.

"Shiva!" Akira called. "There!" He applied Concentrate to himself.

"Persona!" Akechi called Loki. "MANIFEST!" He used unleashed a Megilolaon.

"Persona!" Makoto called Anat. "Anat, come!" She used Mafreidyne, knocking down the a Biyarky.

Makoto then passed the baton to Morgana.

"Persona!" Morgana called Mercurius. "Mercurius!" He used Garudyne on Cendrillon, but the attack missed.

The left Biyarky applied Heat Riser to Cendrillon.

The right Biyarky used Agidyne on Akira. But does nothing.

"I won't hold back!" Cendrillon yelled. She used Vorpal Blade. Did nothing on Akira.

"Persona." Akira called Shiva. "Hmp!" He applied Heat Riser to Akechi.

"Fear my power!" Akechi called Loki. He unleashed a Megidolaon. Killing the left Biyarky.

"Persona!" Makoto called Anat. "Hmp!" She applied Heat Riser to Akira.

"Time for my Persona!" Morgana called Mercurius. "Me-yeah!" He used Magarudyne. It didn't nothing on the right Biyarky.

The right Biyarky used Agidyne on Akira. It did nothing.

Maruki then summoned another Biyarky.

"I'll take that!" Cendrillon yelled. She used Drain on the right Biyarky.

"S-She ate the smaller one!?" Makoto reacted.

"That's what I said..." Akechi responded.

"Guys, focus!" Akira responded. "Persona!" He called Shiva. "Hmp!" Then applied Debilitate to Cendrillon, causing her to lose the Heat Riser effect.

"Stop!" Cendrillon yelled.

"I'll break them..." Akechi summoned Loki. He applied Debilitate to Cendrillon.

"Persona!" Makoto called Anat. "Prepare yourself!" She used Mafreidyne. it missed the left Biyarky.

"Persona!" Morgana called Mercurius. "Take this!" He used Garudyne on Cendrillon.

The left Biyarky used Agidyne on Akira. It did nothing.

Maruki then summoned another Biyarky.

"Out of my way!" Cendrillon yelled. She used Makougaon. Did nothing on Akira, knocked Akechi down, but missed Makoto and Morgana.

"For my joy!" Cendrillon yelled. She used Sword Dance on Makoto.

Futaba then applied Concentrate to the group.

"Satanael!" Akira called. "Pillage them!" He unleashed a Megidolaon. Killing both Biyarkys.

"Pay back time!" Akechi yelled. "Persona!" He called Loki. "*psychic laugh*" He unleashed a Megidolaon.

"Ngh..." Maruki greeted his teeth.

"It looks like it's working-just hang in there a little longer!" Futaba yelled.

"Persona!" Makoto called Anat. "Feel my rage!" She used Freidyne.

"Witness my resolve!" Morgana called Mercurius. He used Garudyne.

Maruki then summoned another pair of Biyarkys.

"I'll take that!" Cendrillon used Drain on the right Biyarky.

"Come!" Akira called Satanael. "There!" He used Cosmic Flare. Knocking down the left Biyarky.

Akira passed the baton to Akechi.

"Fear my power!" Akechi called Loki. He unleashed a Megidolaon. Killing the left Biyarky.

Akechi then raised his weapon with his hand up to his mask, then back to his fighting normal stance.

"Let's do this Joker..." Akechi said menacingly.

Akira and Akechi leaped away.

Akechi has his hand up to has mask. Then his eye brightened on his prey.

"Shut up Shut up SHUT UP!" Akechi yelled as the Call of Chaos aura surrounds him. "YAAAH!"

Akechi runs down, while Akira makes jumps and leaps on to air vents with his grappling hook. Then takes a jump going in a circle rotation with his knife out.

"Crow!" He yelled as he makes a cut leaving Cendrillon vulnerable.

Akira quickly jumps away as Akechi charges in, and intensely makes maliciously cuts at her.

"STAND STILL, YOU LITTLE S***!" Akechi yells, then making one final lunging strike at her.

"Ahhh... I can hear them... The bells of midnight are tolling... Now, my dream... won't be..." Cendrillon said.

-/-

The tentacles holding Sumire up release her. Cendrillon disappears as well as Sumire's rebellious attire.

"Yoshizawa-san!" Makoto yelled out, noticing her unconsciousness.

Sumire starts falling to the ground, with Akira catching her at the last second.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGFZHBK2lTs>

Maruki looks at all the thieves. "You've all... I can't believe you've thrown away your happiness just to come here and..." Then shock his head. "And how? It's impossible..."

"You're... you're Dr. Maruki, right?" Ann asked.

"...That's right." Maruki answered. "More importantly, why are-"

"Dude... What the hell's Doc doin' inside a Palace!?" Ryuji questioned.

"He's ruling this Palace, is what he's doing." Akechi answered.

The other thieves were shocked at what they just heard.

"Wha-!" Ryuji reacted.

"Not only that, he's the one who's generated this whole distorted reality-isn't that right, Maruki-san?" Akechi said.

"...All of this was done for your own joy." Maruki said.

"Our joy?" Yusuke questioned.

"That's right. I only wanted to grant your wishes... Each and every one..." Maruki continued.

Ryuji wasn't buying it. "Wait, you what? Whaddya mean!? We never wished for anythin' like th-"

"Is that really true?" Maruki responded.

"Huh?" Ryuji then was dumbfounded.

"...No, never mind." Maruki said. "So you all intend to deny the reality I've created for you... If you want to fight me... then so be it. If you plan on changing my heart, that's fine too." He continues. "But before that-I think there's still room for discussion here. Also, I believe taking care of Yoshizawa-san is more important than settling this issue right now."

"Planning to run again?" Akechi antagonised.

"We can get back to fighting, if that's what you really want... but I think you're rather exhausted at the moment." Maruki responded.

Akechi fell silent.

"Ngh..." Sumire grunted, trying to gain consciousness.

"Yoshizawa-san!" Haru said.

Maruki then disappeared.

"...There's still time. ... February 3rd. I'll hear your final decision on the 3rd." Maruki's Voice said. "If your views can't align with mine by then, we'll have no other choice but a physical altercation. As much as I would loathe that, I still can't give up what I've started... What I swore I'd do... on the day I lost everything that mattered to me!"

"...I've lost his reading." Futaba said.

"I want to pursue him, but I doubt that's even possible right now." Makoto said.

"Yeah... We should be leaving for now anyway." Akira responded.

"Let's get outta here. Yoshizawa's gotta rest, anyway." Ryuji said.

-/-

Odiaba Stadium - Afternoon

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=krtgiMY4wHI>

"I'm still just as shocked as I was when we first came here..." Yusuke said. Then pulled out his phone. "The Navigator's returned to our devices... A Palace is visible in our own reality..."

"Um, does this mean reality's broken right now, or something?" Ann wondered. "Something to do with Dr. Maruki, anyway?"

"Hey, Akira-how much do you already know about this stuff?" Morgana asked.

"I should tell them what I know so far..." Akira said in his head. Then does so about Maruki's reality.

"So Dr. Maruki..." Futaba said.

"He altered our reality... to make our dreams come true?" Haru wondered.

"This is all too much to handle at once." Yusuke commented.

Akechi then intervened. "Apologies for the interruption-mind if I interject?"

"That's right! Akechi-!" Ryuji said.

"There's no reason to be defensive. Had I wished to kill you all, I would've simply done so already." Akechi responded.

"Akechi's not our enemy." Akira insured.

"So you're not here to fight us?" Makoto asked.

"I've already put our feud behind me. Not only that... Since he and I both refuse to accept reality as Maruki sees fit to make it, we currently have the same goal." Akechi said.

"So what you're saying is, you're using him." Morgana responded.

"No, no. I trying to get this reality fixed myself." Akira said.

"What about the rest of you?" Akechi asked. "Considering how you were all living your ideal lives in that other reality until you decided to come here... Maruki seems to be telling the truth about taking your happiness into consideration."

"While his heart is distorted, he is quite different from the adits whose hearts you've changed so far. Now that you know his intention, I'm most interested in learning whether you still plan on fighting him or not." Akechi said.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke questioned.

"I'm up against someone with the power to distort reality as we know it. The more allies on my side, the better. It we all share the same goal, shouldn't we join forces and improve our odds?" Akechi said.

The Phantom Thieves looked at each other, trying to think about what they should do.

"Nnh..." Sumire started to mumble.

"I'll be going now. Be sure to consider my point." Akechi said then was walking away.

"Hey... Hey!" Ryuji yelled out. "Geez..."

"Yoshizawa! Are you all right?" Morgana asked.

"I..." Sumire started speaking.

"Can you stand?" Akira asked.

"Oh, yes..." Sumire responded.

Akira keeled down, to let her stand, and to get her off his back.

Sumire then gave distance to herself. "I'm sorry that I... caused you all so much trouble..."

"No no, you don't need to apologise!" Ann said.

"We should probably go our separate ways for now and discuss it at a better time." Makoto suggested.

"Yeah. Tomorrow we can... Oh yeah, third semester's starting' up tomorrow, right?" Ryuji said.

"I guess we're going back to school, huh?" Ann added. "We still don't have any idea what we want to do from here on out, though..."

"We've got time. Maruki said he'll wait until February 3rd before... Let's really think it over before making our decision." Morgana suggested.

Odaiba Station

The Phantom Thieves and Sumire walked back to the station waiting for the train.

Morgana who was back in Akira's bag, noticed Sumire's behaviour. "Hey, Akira."

Akira looked back, noticing Sumire's hands were together, looking down. And keeping her distance from Akira.

Makoto then tapped his shoulder. "Akira, our train."

"The train doors are now opening, please watch your step!" The Station recording played.

Everyone then boarded the train.

Akira and Makoto sat down next to each other, as usual.

With Sumire sitting down in front of him, still with her head down.

Makoto noticing Sumire wasn't acting herself. "Hey, Akira... did something happen between you two?"

"Well, when I denied Maruki's reality. She went berserk and went ahead and attack because she couldn't live as her sister." Akira explained.

"Live... as her sister?" Makoto looked at her boyfriend confused.

"She was cognisant that she was her older sister." Akira explained. "Her actual name is Sumire Yoshizawa."

"Then what about Kasumi-chan?" Makoto asked.

"Dead. Killed by a car accident since spring." Akira answered.

"Why does everyone we know of have to be involved with car deaths." Makoto questioned.

Sumire then already with her hair down, was trying to get an remaining contact out of her eye. finally getting it out, then put on her glasses. But still couldn't even look at Akira.

"But anything physical happened between you two." Makoto asked.

"Well... I... sort of unleashed a pretty aggressive Megidolaon on her..." Akira responded.

"You what...?" Makoto reacted.

"I know it sounds bad, but I didn't know what to do." Akira explained. "She wasn't listening to what either Akechi or I were saying, Maruki had her choosing the reality she wanted at her lowest point."

"Okay... That... was pretty bad..." Makoto commented.

"If anything... I'm still pretty angry at her about it." Akira admitted.

Underground Walkway - Evening

"Shibuya! This is Shibuya!" The Station Recording played.

The Phantom Thieves and Sumire all got off the train went off to their platforms.

"Hey, Morgana. Could you wait with Futaba?" Akira asked.

"On it!" Morgana responded, and jumped out of Akira's bag, taking Futaba to their platform.

Akira then walked Makoto over to her platform.

"Even after knowing Dr. Maruki is a Palace ruler, that knowing that he has good intensions." Makoto said. "It's hard to describe how I feel right now..."

Akira's phone then starts going off, it was Akiko.

"Hey, Akiko. Now's not the best time, I'm going to have to call you back."

"I'm waiting on my girlfriend to take her train."

"Fine it's tomorrow then, okay bye!" Akira then hangs up.

"Who's Akiko?" Makoto questioned.

"Remember when I told you I have a dead twin sister?" Akira responded.

Makoto then know who he was talking about. "That was her!? Then what about your cousin?"

"His parents are alive too." Akira answered. "But it's not the "reality I wished for", So those three must have been, my mother and Inosuke's wishes."

"Is there more we don't know of?" Makoto wondered.

"The train doors are now opening, please watch your step!" The Station Recording played.

"That's my train..." Makoto then kissed Akira on the check. "I love you..." Then boarded her train.

Akira waved as he watched the train take off.

Futaba walks up to her brother-like figure tugs on his sleeve for three seconds. "Heeeey, can we go now...?"

"Yeah, we're just leaving now." Akira responded. Then walked back to their platform.

-/-


	59. Makoto's true heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the vote on changing Maruki's heart become unanimous and Sumire finally joining the Phantom Thieves, and getting a start on the Palace it self, the Phantom Thieves starts going up to Akira, and seeing them one by about their guilt for not seeing Maruki's reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: From here on out, the remaining chapters contain heavy spoilers for the 3rd semester in Royal. Continuing is not recommended if you haven't passed curtain points in the 3rd semester.

Friday 1/13 - Evening - Akihabara Arcade

After seeing Ann from the afternoon, Akira comes to Akihabara's arcade to see some new prises.

"The crane game, eh? The prize this time is... Buchimaru-kun?" Morgana said.

"I should probably try getting two..." Akira said in his head.

"It's 300 yen per play. Did you want to give it a shot?" Morgana asked.

"That's the plan." Akira responded. Then inserts a 300 yen coin.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IRoql302dPc>

"Okay, are you ready? Start!" Morgana said.

Akira then moved the crane to the nearest box.

"This is the critical moment! Careful... Careful!" Morgana said.

Akira released the crane, and got the prize first go.

-/-

"You did it! You got the prize!" Morgana chanted.

Akira bent down to the door to retrieve it.

Morgana stared at it. Then frowned. "That panda is cross-eyed..." He then commented, then he actually recognises it. "Wait, wasn't there someone else that likes this?"

"Makoto." Akira answered.

"So it was Makoto, I thought I recognised it... wait..." Morgana said. "You're gonna try and win another, aren't you?"

Akira then flipped another 300 yen coin in hand. "Yep."

"Oh boy..." Morgana said under his breath.

Akira inserted the coin and started the game up again.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IRoql302dPc>

"Okay, are you ready? Start!" Morgana said.

Akira then moved the crane to the nearest box.

"This is the critical moment! Careful... Careful!" Morgana said.

Akira released the crane, and got the prize first go.

-/-

"You did it! You got the prize! ...Again." Morgana chanted.

Akira bent down to the door to retrieve it.

"Okay, let's head to Kichijoji now." Akira said.

"Oh, right! Yoshizawa still needs her baton pass to be more effective!" Morgana realised. "Let's go then."

Saturday 1/14 - Akira's Homeroom - Afternoon

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YmLS4Pg5vXo>

Akira's phone goes off, with Yusuke starting a new conversation.

**Yusuke** **Kitagawa**

"About the actualisation..."

**Haru Okumura**

"Did something happen?"

**Yusuke** **Kitagawa**

"One of my fellow artists no longer works in the medium."

**Haru Okumura**

"You mean they gave up painting?"

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"To be precise, their entire history and existence as a painter are no more."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"For real!?"

**Futaba**

"Actualisation sure is some spooky stuff..."

**Ann Takamaki**

"But doesn't that mean Maruki just killed their dream?"

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"No-in this reality, they have apparently always been in archery."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"They're quite skilled as well, from what I've gathered."

**Ryuji** **Sakamoto**

"Seriously? But... why archery?"

**Goro Akechi**

"I don't know the exact reasoning, but it was most likely Maruki's judgement call."

**Goro Akechi**

"He pried into your associates cognition and concluded archery to be the best fit for them."

**Me**

"Now that you mention it, something similar happened to my brother just by one video call from this years start."

**Me**

"He was originally a therapist, but now he's a full time football player."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"So that's what Dr. Maruki considers "salvation"..."

**Goro Akechi**

"He probably concluded that the arts were just generating suffering for them..."

**Goro Akechi**

"As well as Shiro-san's therapeutic career."

**Goro Akechi**

"I suppose he thought these would be the superior paths?"

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"Now that you mention it, they did say before that they were stuck in a terrible slump..."

**Sumire Yoshizawa**

"But doesn't that mean all of the effort up until no is just... wasted?"

**Goro Akechi**

"Protecting people from their pain must matter more than their lost efforts."

**Goro Akechi**

"From his point of view, of course."

**Me**

"What a hellhole."

**Goro Akechi**

"I couldn't have put it better myself. It's so pretentious, it's nauseating."

"Throwing away your past to live in blissful ignorance... Yeah, I could never live like that either." Morgana commented.

Akira then puts his phone away.

Tuesday 1/17 - School Gate - Early Morning

Now after seeing Ryuji, Futaba then Yusuke about the same issue Ann had.

"Good morning, Akira." Makoto greeted as she caught up to him.

Akira stopped to face his girlfriend. "Morning, my Queen."

"I'm glad I found you. I wanted to speak with you." Makoto said.

"What's up?" Akira asked.

"I just want to talk, that's all. If you have the time..." Makoto explained. "Is that okay?"

"Of course." Akira answered.

"Thank you. Then let's keep moving for now." Makoto responded.

The couple then walked in together.

Akira's Homeroom - Afternoon

Akira's phone goes off. This time Ryuji starting the conversation.

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Dude, something is WRONG with Ushimaru."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"What do you mean?"

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"I dunno, something's up! I guess it's not wrong, but he's all different!"

**Ann Takamaki**

"Anyone know what he's saying?"

**Futaba**

"Ushimaru who?"

**Me**

"Our Social Studies teachers."

**Sumire Yoshizawa**

"He's awfully strict, isn't he? Even the freshman have heard stories."

**Haru** **Okumura**

"What exactly is different? His personality?"

**Ann Takamaki**

"What, he's super nice now?"

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"That's just is! He's so nice, it's creepy!"

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"And no matter who I ask, they tell me he's always been like this!"

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"We got people saying he's basically the school's own Buddha!"

**Me**

"Him too?"

**Sumire Yoshizawa**

"Akira-senpai, what do you mean?"

**Me**

"I actually got in a phone call with my mother last night, and the same thing happened to her."

**Me**

"And she was acting like she never treated me like s***. She doesn't even call me either."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Ah, I see..."

**Sumire Yoshizawa**

"You've known about this, Makoto-senpai?"

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"It's kind of a long story."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"It does sound as if they've been enlightened, I suppose..."

**Haru Okumura**

"So Dr. Maruki has changed personalities?"

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"It he really wanted to change, then yes, it's possible..."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"What!? Akira's mom I'd understand but, Ushimaru, of all people!?"

**Sumire Yoshizawa**

"It's like how I wished to be Kasumi..."

**Goro** **Akechi**

"It's like your own situations, most probably. Something in their pasts must have been overwritten."

**Goro Akechi**

"It's also possible their personalities just changed, independent of any external events."

**Goro Akechi**

"Hell, even Akira has a sister who was supposed to be dead."

**Me**

"Did you have to bring that up!?"

**Sumire Yoshizawa**

"You have a dead sister too, Akira-senpai!?"

**Me**

"Also a long story."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"You figure the real Ushimaru went through something bad?"

**Me**

"Following that logic, it'd make sense. My sister's death was why my mother was so horrible."

**Futaba**

"And maybe he was so nice to everyone, the students took advantage of him and went full delinquent?"

**Ann Takamaki**

"Ugh. That WOULD be traumatic."

**Goro Akechi**

"Well, we can speculate all we like. Him and Akira's mother are the only ones who could say for sure what's changed."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"It's still difficult to understand."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"So if it would serve their happiness, even one's personality can change..."

**Me**

"Like a change of heart."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"I guess, though it's not like Ushimaru was full-on evil."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"I'm gettin' so mad, I'm gonna go to sleep."

**Futaba**

"Is that even a thing people do when they're mad?"

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Honestly... You could always just pay attention in class."

"That Ushimaru, huh? It's hard to believe. Guess we'll to have to check it out when he's teaching." Morgana commented.

Akira then puts his phone away.

"And that just also puts our pervious targets changing hearts to waste... especially Akira's mother..." Morgana said in his head.

Student Council Room - After School

Akira walks over to Makoto.

"Oh, Akira. You're here. Well... could I borrow a little bit of your time?" Makoto asked. "...There's something I need to tell you."

"It sounds like Makoto has something important to tell me..." Akira said in his head.

"Okay, let's go..." Akira responded.

"Thank you. Let's get going then..." Makoto said.

-/-

Niijima Residence

The couple rode back to the apartment, And Makoto brought Akira over to her room.

"Sorry for calling you over so suddenly." Makoto said. "There's something I just had to tell you."

"Did something happen?" Akira asked.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CxDHyhylKrw>

"Honestly, I wanted to apologise. I couldn't back you up when you needed me the most..." Makoto said.

"That's not true." Akira responded.

"But it IS true..." Makoto responded back. "Ever since the new year, I was stuck in Dr. Maruki's false reality."

Akira now knew what it was about, after seeing Ann, Ryuji, Futaba then Yusuke.

"You remember that time before I joined the Phantom Thieves, when I called you to the student council room?" Makoto asked.

"...I could never forget that." Akira responded.

"I challenged you on your ideals, threatened to expose you all... as if I knew anything about what was going on. ...But since then, I've learned so much from the Phantom Thieves. From you. You've saved me, more times than I can possibly count." Makoto stated.

To be fair, he did. From when Kaneshiro's men kidnapped her, her becoming one of Kaneshiro's sex slaves, Tsukasa attempting to take a swing on her, the tumbling pillar from Futaba's Palace, almost being executed by Kamoshidaman, almost getting killed by Sae's shadow, and to rot in the Velvet Room.

"...After all that... I'd promised myself that if you were ever in trouble, I would leap in to save you. But... I forgot that vow. I just threw it away so I could cling to Father and Sis." Makoto said. "It's awful. to know that all along, I was so weak and self-centered..."

"It's not your fault." Akira said.

"Even if it isn't... does that really make it okay?" Makoto questioned. "Considering all the ways I made your struggle harder, even unknowingly, I can't just let that go. ...To top all of that off, I'm your girlfriend too..."

She then continues. "You know... I think I'm more lonely than I was willing to admit. Father never spent much time at home. When her was there, he alway had his mind on some case. And Sis put all her time into her work. For both our sakes." And still continues. "I respected them both so much. and I still do, of course... but I can't just let them take care of me forever."

"That's your decision?" Akira asked?

"It's what I think, at leat. though it's a fairly new idea for me. If I hadn't been in this situation, I'm not sure it would even have occurred to me." Makoto responded. "In any case, I've made my decision."

Akira was then lost.

"I'm done just sitting quietly and doing as I'm told. If I'm weak, or self-centered, or lonely... or too dependent on my family... then that's my problem to fix. But my pain's still part of me." Makoto said. "All the struggles, your support-it's what helped me stand up for myself. I can't lose that."

Akira then started to see where she was going. "Meaning...?"

"I'm not exactly abandoning the person I was. But I figure trying to bottle it up will only make my life harder. I want to be able to look at the most awful, disgraceful parts of myself, and still be able to say, "So what?""

"That's great." Akira responded.

"It's a relief to know you're supporting me. If I can get everyone to understand me, and really see who I am... Then I think that'll give me strength. If I'm ever tempted like this again, I'll remember to stay true to myself." Makoto insured. "Even if it's not a conscious decision."

"That's why I wanted to apologise. I guess I'm not completely ready to stand on my own just yet. But... I'll keep trying, and I won't run away." Makoto finished.

-/-

<https://youtu.be/jTQlTOjabH8?t=41>

Within the inside of Makoto's heart, she felt her Persona involving. With Anat and Johanna gazing at each other. Then fusing together becoming her true heart "Agnes" "This is... me...? Oh, I get it now." Makoto said.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE>

"It's strange. All it took to make my heart stronger was to put myself first?" Makoto wondered.

"That sounds like you." Akira responded.

"Sorry, but it looks like I'll still have to rely on you a while longer. So I hope you'll be prepared." Makoto teased.

"Well damn!" Akira responded.

Sounded like he wasn't going to be leaving to apartment for a while.

-/-


	60. Stuck with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto brought Akira back home to apologise after following Maruki's reality, and not being able to see what didn't seem right. Even after getting it off her chest, Akira still ended up staying for a bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: From here on out, the remaining chapters contain heavy spoilers for the 3rd semester in Royal. Continuing is not recommended if you haven't passed curtain points in the 3rd semester.

Tuesday 1/17 - Niijima Residence - After School

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwDH_QALISg>

The couple sat down on the dinning table studying, since their was still one more set of exams. Before Akira finishes as a Second Year, and before Makoto graduates.

Makoto leans slightly to peek at Akira's work since he was just at the end of the table, on Makoto's left side.

"Your mixing up the formulas." Makoto pointed out. "You should be using this one here, and that one there! And this one you should be using on these questions."

Akira then seeing for himself, what make was getting at. "Ohhh. I see." Then moving the current scrap paper aside, and rewriting everything on the clean piece.

As Akira did the questions with the correct formulas this time, he then looks at his phone on the calendar app. "When the exams again?" He asked.

"It's on the next week after Dr. Maruki's deadline, then grades are due to be published on Valentines day." Makoto explained. "Speaking of deadlines, I hope Ryuji actually takes this seriously this time, because this is putting everything we learned through the year all together."

"I doubt he will..." Morgana commented.

Makoto then finishes her current problem. "Why don't we take a break for now." She suggested.

"Should I get coffee on?" Akira asked.

Makoto gets out of her seat. "Not against it, I'm gonna use the bathroom." Then leaves the dinning room.

Akira got out from his seat himself and turned on Sae's coffee machine. But since he was in his girlfriends home, he could blend the beans that are already in the apartment.

Morgana was far away from the Machine and could already tell the machine in the apartment was different from Leblanc.

"Hey, Akira. Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Morgana asked. "I mean, this thing looks advanced compared to what the chief uses."

"Nah, it's fine." Akira answered.

Akira then laid a mug under the dispenser of the machine. And it smelled different too. Then started making the froth for the coffee. The toilet flushed then Makoto then came by the kitchen.

"Do you need a hand with it?" Makoto asked.

"No, don't worry about it." Akira responded.

The couple sat back down in the dining table and drunk down on their bitterness coffee with a small plate of donuts between them.

Akira's phone suddenly goes off again, he looks and it was just Akiko yet again.

Akira answers. "Hey, Sis?"

"Sis? really? Is that how your gonna greet me for now on?" Akiko responded.

"*chuckle* Sorry..." Akira apologised.

"Anyway, what are you doing?" His actualised sister asked.

"I'm just studying with Makoto." Akira responded.

"Hello..." Makoto played along.

"Anyway, you need something?" Akira asked.

"I mean, your currently living at Sakura-san's cafe, right?" Akiko asked.

"Yeah, why?" Akira asked.

"I was thinking coming by during the weekend. You know, catch up and person. Maybe have some of that curry." Akiko said.

"Is that a good idea?" Akira responded.

"Why? Is something wrong? It only take under five hours just to get from Port Island to Shibuya." Akiko said.

"Well, that's not the issue. I don't think now is the best time." Akira said. "I mean, going in-between cities while school is still going on is not a good idea. Even when we still have one last set of exams to go through."

"I... guess that's true. I mean, there is still video chat." Akiko said.

"Well, I'd better go, I still have more problems I need done." Akira said.

"Okay, talk again soon." Akiko said. Akira then hangs up.

"I was just thinking we should get back to it myself." Makoto said.

The couple picked up their pens and continued where they left off.

-/-

Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x00K6xlaNbY>

"That should do. For now." Makoto said.

Akira then looks at his phone. "Yeesh, it's gotten this late?"

The lock on the front then clicks, then slide open. "I'm home." Sae yelled.

"Oh? Sis..." Makoto reacted.

Sae then walked in with grocery bags. Then noticed Akira. "Kurusu-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Studying." Akira answered.

"I can see that... I meant why are you here?" Sae responded.

"There was something I had to get off my chest earlier with him." Makoto answered.

"Well... Since he's here, I wouldn't mind him staying a bit longer for dinner." Sae added.

"Are you sure?" Makoto responded.

"Well he's your boyfriend, I'm not just going to kick him out of the door like that." Sae said. Then puts the groceries on the countertop. "There's still more in the car, could you help me bring them in?"

"Yeah, sure." Makoto responded, and got out of her seat.

Akira putted plates on the table while the Niijima sisters finished bring in the groceries. While Sae brought in what looked like a take-away bag.

The smell catches Morgana's attention. "OH! Is that... Fatty Tuna!?" He reacted.

Sae faced Morgana. "...What's gotten into the cat?"

"He said something about, Fatty Tuna." Akira said.

"Hm?" Sae then went through the take away bag and pulled out it's container. "This?" She wondered. Sae then then opened it then put it on the floor for Morgana.

Morgana leaped from the couch and dashed toward it. Instantly taking a big bite from the middle of it. "Ooooohhhh. I've waited since summer for this... Mm."

Akira and Makoto just looked at each other out of awkwardness.

Akira at the end of the table, with both Niijima Sisters on both sides in front of him. All ate down on their sushi. Sae then stops for a moment as she stared at her food."

"Sae-san?" Akira said.

Makoto then looking up herself after he called her sister by her name. "Sis?"

"Sorry, it's just... For some reason, felt like we've been seeing our father lately.

Akira and Makoto look at each other, then look back at Sae.

"Even though he died years ago, I don't know weather if work is driving me crazy or if it's just me." She said.

"I know what you mean..." Makoto said.

Sae then looked at her confused.

"I've heard Haru and Futaba say the same thing." Makoto said. "Even I felt that way myself."

"And not just that, I've noticed everyone around the state have had nothing but wide smiles on their faces." Sae added. "If you ask me, I honestly find it creepy. It makes me wonder if something has happened even after Christmas Eve."

"Yeah, as if..." Akira commented under his breath.

"Anyways, Kurusu-kun. I've heard your grades have been just as good as Makoto's. Is there a career you have in mind?" Sae asked.

"Me? Well..." Akira started. "I actually didn't haven't anything clear before I transferred. But after starting helping Sojiro around. I honestly see myself running my own cafe at this point."

"Really? Not even politics? Even after being aquatinted to Yoshida-san last year." Sae asked.

"It was only to get strong in the Metaverse, remember?" Akira responded.

"Well, that's something I'd inspect from the former Phantom Thieves leader." Sae commented.

"I didn't inspect a response like that from someone like the older Niijima sister." Morgana commented.

"Did you say something, Morgana?" Makoto asked.

"N-Nothing...!" Morgana responded.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE>

After dinner, Sae then brought out a folder into the living room. Which has photo's of Makoto growing up. Especially her baby ones. Makoto was blushing the entire time only now looking back at them, with Sae thinking it was a good idea to show Akira.

Sae showed photos off her younger self holding Makoto when she was a baby. Makoto stealing her fathers police hat. Her growing hight. Losing her first tooth. Even her first Christmas.

Sae then got out photos Makoto really didn't want to Akira to see.

"This was when she did a play back in elementary school. She really didn't like her character." Sae said as she showed the photo. "Here, Makoto was trying to make a Buchimaru-kun collage out of whatever arts and crafts materials we had at the time, the glue kept getting stuck on her hands and her clothes."

Akira couldn't help but laugh at that one.

"Why did Dad have to take a photo of that one?" Makoto questioned in an embarrassed tone.

"Come on, Makoto. There's nothing wrong with laughing at ourselves every now and then." Sae responded, then flicked through another photo behind it. "Oh, here's my favourite. Makoto tried making breakfast for the first time on a father's day, she actually almost started a fire that time."

Makoto's jaw dropped. "Sis!? You took that one! Didn't you!?" She bursted.

"That's why we learn before doing it ourselves." Morgana said.

"Do you want to get smacked?" Makoto responded.

"I'd have to agree, we have to start somewhere." Akira added.

"Akira!? You too!?" Makoto reacted.

"Well, we were still lucky it didn't start from that day." Sae said.

"You're all so crawl..." Makoto responded.

Eventually, it was time Akira got back to Leblanc. He packed his school essentials, Morgana jumped in the bag afterwards. Put his Mid-Winter coat back on. And Akira approached the apartment door.

"Thanks for staying over so late, too. I'll see you later." Makoto said.

"See you." Akira responded, then both kissed Akira and Morgana took their leave.

"I love you." Makoto yelled as Akira was away from the door.

"I love you too!" Akira responded as he walked down the stairs.

-/-


	61. About our future...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The route to Maruki's treasure is secured, with only eight days to spare. And Akira is still helping Sumire with her own problems and has agreed to watch her routine with her coach. Akira decides to spend his time with Makoto while he waits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: From here on out, the remaining chapters contain heavy spoilers for the 3rd semester in Royal. Continuing is not recommended if you haven't passed curtain points in the 3rd semester.

Thursday 1/17 - Student Council Room - After School

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YmLS4Pg5vXo>

Akira walks up to the third floor. And Makoto was by the student council room door as always.

"Hey, Makoto!" Akira greeted as he approached her.

She turns to him. "We secured our route, so all we need to do is wait for the day of the heist."

"Yep, that's right..." Akira responded.

"Have you decided on today's plan?" Makoto asked.

"Let's hang out." Akira responded.

"It's always important to be ready, but we do need to take breaks now and then." Makoto then said. "Um... if it's all right with you, could we... be together?"

"Well, that's why I came up to you." Akira said.

"Okay, where are going this time?" Makoto asked.

"Let's go to my room." Akira said.

"Your room..." Makoto responded with a blush.

-/-

Leblanc Attic

The couple walked upstairs and took their shoes off. Makoto then looked at Akira's tool desk to see one Buchimaru prize with the rest of his arcade prizes. And another still in it's box.

Makoto walked up to the desk. "Where did you find these?" She asked.

"Won them at Akihabara's arcade. I thought you'd want one yourself so I went out of my to win two." Akira answered.

"You know me too well at this point." Makoto commented. "But you didn't have to do that, you could have told me that I could go to Akihabara to get it."

"Nah, I couldn't." Akira responded.

The couple then sat down on the sofa.

"Hmm..." Makoto started to think.

"What's wrong?" Akira said.

"I just realised, You'll be back home in two months." Makoto responded.

That sentence coming out of Makoto's mouth caught Akira off guard.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ED7kzAmnAY>

"Once Dr. Maruki's reality is gone. You're likely going to be facing burdens again, aren't you?" Makoto said.

"I have forgotten about that..." Akira responded.

"And when or I should be saying IF we get married. Arn't they just going to continue?" Makoto wondered.

"Unrealistically. I'm hoping our efforts as the Phantom Thieves would reduce them at the very least." Akira answered. "I just hope our family can just live normally going forward when I come back."

"And, it's far too early for me to be thinking about. But, these burdens have been going on for generations, right?" Makoto said then continued speaking but failing to prevent blushing before starting her new sentence. "I'm actually starting to worry if we have children. Especially after hearing what your mother has been through. And something similar almost happening to me."

All Akira could do was stay silent.

"You got with me, being full aware of what your family continuously gets passed on to their shoulders." Makoto said. Then looked at Akira. "I mean, even everyone before our generation continues to marry, and even your family's thing even gets to them."

"...Wait, Makoto... Are you saying... you want to break up...?" Akira responded.

"Akira... Of course not. You're the one who came up to me, and you proved yourself that you really do love me. Time and time again." Makoto said. "And those moments I could never replace with anyone else." She then scotched closer to her lover. "Everyone I've been approached before made it obvious what they were after. Unlike you, you keep reviling your feelings for me without fail."

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mj5nltHmg4>

Akira then warped his arm around her waist. Makoto then tried to kiss him on the cheek in response. But Akira quickly shifted his head for her lips to land on his.

Makoto then blushed after he ruined her surprise, but decided to continue talking anyway. "It all started with a purposely poorly hand drawn calling card. I still can't believe you wrote something like that..."

"Well, when you were following Morgana and I. You had have me fooled after all." Akira responded. "I almost thought you were into "delinquents"."

"Smug." Makoto responded back.

After talking for awhile, Makoto took her Buchimaru prize, and Akira walked back to the station.

-/-

Cafe Leblanc - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tx-6-wAid70>

Akira walks in and phone eminently goes off. Makoto started a new conversation in the Phantom Thieves group chat.

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"We have a week before the deadline."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Dammit. I can't relax."

**Ann Takamaki**

"I know what you mean..."

**Ann Takamaki**

"Everything moved so fast when we were up against that big evil deity."

**Ann Takamaki**

"But now, we have so much time to think it over..."

**Haru Okumura**

"I can't help but feel nervous."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Right? It's like "ugh, we've still got a while week left"..."

**Me**

"I know the feeling."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"It would be no exaggeration to say that this time, the fate of the world really is in our hands..."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"I can certainly understand how that's unnerving, but we need to do all we can."

**Sumire Yoshizawa**

"However we feel about it, it's only a single week."

**Sumire Yoshizawa**

"We just need to make sure we don't go in with anything left undone."

**Futaba**

"Ryuji, you better not panic like it's the last day of summer break."

**Futaba**

"For real!? It's tomorrow? Aw, crap! What do I dooooo!?"

**Futaba**

"Y'know, like that."

**Ann Takamaki**

"Yeah, I could see that."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"Hm. Fairly easy to imagine."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"I'm not THAT bad, guys!"

**Haru Okumura**

"Either way, we should do all we can, so we can go into this with no regrets."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Thank you for getting us back on track, Haru."

"A week is gonna go by quick. Make you last prep days count." Morgana said.

Saturday 1/28 - Jazz Club - Evening

Akira walked up to the entrance of the Jazz club.

"Hmm, looks like tonight's cocktail is "Magic Fizz." "Let your speed and luck explode with the special ingredient in this drink! Let yourself be covered in magic!"" Morgana read. "Sounds pretty good! Hmm. It's a bit disappointing, but is doesn't look like there's any mentions of when the signer's coming in..."

"Did the signer not enjoy that career?" Akira wondered.

"I'm guessing you're inviting Makoto over?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah." Akira responded.

"Then I'm gonna take a stroll. Just let me know earn we're heading home." Morgana said.

Akira then started to call Makoto.

"Oh! Akira. Perfect timing I was just going to call you." Makoto answered.

"Why, were you planing a date?" Akira asked.

"Well, yeah... Is the Jazz Club fine with you?" Makoto said.

"I guess we had the same idea then." Akira responded.

"Great! Well, my train is arriving now so I'll see you in there." Makoto said, then hung up.

-/-

Makoto walks in when she arrived, immanently sporting Akira.

"This atmosphere never changes..." Makoto commented.

A waitress then brought over the couples drinks. They then took a sip of their drinks.

"This is good. How do they come up with these flavours?" Makoto wondered. "Anyway, how did it go? Yoshizawa-san's routine I mean."

"Her coach and herself was satisfied. Everyone's problems are behind them now." Akira said.

"That great to hear, to think you managed to help people with so much in one year." Makoto commented.

"But before Sumire's routine, she confess her love to me. But I had to turn down." Akira said. "A. Because I'm with you, and I want it to stay that way. B. She attacked to selfishly have her desired cognition."

"I still surprised she did, she was around you quite a lot." Makoto commented.

"And C. How could I after I went overboard with that Megidolaon?" Akira finished. "Even if we were dating, She didn't deserve me, and I don't deserve her in the end."

"You're thinking about that?" Makoto asked.

"Well, I made that mistake, I just need to live with it now." Akira responded. "Anyway, I asked Shiro this one time, and I'm going to ask you now."

"Fire away." Makoto responded.

"How is it as student council president?" Akira asked.

"As the student council president, the school faculty often come to me with requests." Makoto said. "I like getting things done in a timely and orderly manner, so I usually accept them. But... I get a few... or rather, I get a lot of comments from students, saying that I'm just acting self-important."

"That's how they think these days? What has the world come to?" Akira questioned.

Their discussion continues through the evening. Akira then goes finishing his cocktail.

"Once you get better at cooking, you'll start to be more particular about the tools you use. It's like wanting a kitchen knife that cuts clean or fits well in your hand... Or a frying pan that won't won't stick if you don't use oil..." Makoto said.

"Yeah... Especially the pans. They can be a pain with eggs at times." Akira responded.

* * *

Akira has the spatular he was using under the egg. But he couldn't get it to flip.

"Oh my god... This egg won't budge!" Akira said.

* * *

"*sigh* At this rate, I'm only going to get pickier as my skill increases..." Makoto said to herself.

"Being picky might be a bit much, I mean it's things people get used to the most is what impacts them." Akira said.

"Well, you're not wrong..." Makoto responded. She then picked up her glass, then noticed her drink wasn't coming through her straw. "Empty already..." Makoto then looks at the time on her phone. "It's gotten so late... We should get going."

"It looks like spending time in the jazz club has had an effect on Makoto's heart!" Akira said in his head.

"Well thank you for coming along. I just hope we can keep coming here." Makoto said.

"Hopefully we'll catch a singer next time." Akira responded.

"Haha yeah. We should get going." Makoto said.

The couple left the club and took the train together. They both kissed on the lips once they arrived to Makoto's stop.

"Good bye for now." Makoto said.


	62. Finding out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As far as Akira and Makoto knows, the rest of the Phantom Thieves besides Futaba knows they're in a relationship. The large chunk of Shujin still aren't that they are a thing. But rumors have quietly been going around. Catching Ryuji and Ann's attentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: From here on out, the remaining chapters contain heavy spoilers for the 3rd semester in Royal. Continuing is not recommended if you haven't passed curtain points in the 3rd semester.

Sunday 1/29 - School Gate - Daytime

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YmLS4Pg5vXo>

Makoto was at the school gate, turning her head to see Akira coming towards her.

"Akira, hello." Makoto greeted.

"Hey." Akira responded.

"So, have you decided on today's plan?" Makoto asked.

"Let's hang out." Akira responded.

"Okay, just make sure we're ready before the day comes." Makoto said. "Um... if it's all right with you, could we... be together?"

"Yeah, I was hoping you were free today." Akira responded.

"Okay, where are we going?" Makoto asked.

"Let's go to my room." Akira answered.

"Your room..." Makoto responded with a blush.

-/-

Leblanc Attic

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mj5nltHmg4>

Makoto has her arms crossed as she was with Akira. "Ah geez, I can never get over how nervous I get." Makoto said. "I mean, look at you. You're able to stay clam every time."

"I've been noticing every time we're alone." Akira responded.

"It's just... so irritating that I'm the only one that gets flustered at these times." Makoto said. "I mean, I-I sure that the older person takes the lead, but..."

"You don't feel prepared, right?" Akira asked.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Makoto responded.

Akira got up from the sofa and grabbed the extra blanket from under his sheets ever since mid-winter started. "Then I'll do it for now then..." He said, then wrapped it around Makoto. Then shifting her until she was laying down. With her head on his lap.

The blanket was even up to her nose. Making her blush hidden. She closed her eyes taking in the embrace. And felt Akira stroking her hair. Makoto wanted to bop him, but she just couldn't ruin the way she was wrapped in the blanket. It was cozy.

"I love you, Akira..." Makoto finally said.

Akira leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. "I love you too, Makoto..." He then bopped her.

"...I guess up to this point, I know what it means to be a couple now." Makoto said. "I just want to get lost in this warm positional feeling..."

Akira then got his phone and opened to the camera app, and put it on selfie mode. Without moving too much, Akira positioned himself where both his face and Makoto's was in frame. And took the photo. Then putting his phone on silent afterwards before putting it away.

"Hey, do you think you could get me fed? I just don't want to move a mussel now..." Makoto said.

Akira then kissed her near the eye, causing Makoto to flinch.

-/-

Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE>

Akira had to move Makoto down to the futon since she didn't want to move. A plate and cup was beside her on the floor since Akira had to feed her.

"I spent some time alone with Makoto..." Akira said in his head. "It's getting late... I should probably take her to the train station..."

"Okay, sorry to get you out of it. But it's getting late." Akira said.

"*sigh* I guess I can't stay like this forever..." Makoto responded. Then she got out of the blanket of her then stood up. "I'll help put the futon away at least."

Yougen Jaya Station

"By the way, thanks for that today. With felt pretty nice." Makoto said.

"The pleasure is mine." Akira responded.

"Oh, stop that." Makoto said.

"The train door are now opening, please watch your step." The Station Recording played.

Akira and Makoto the kissed. "Well, I'll see you later on." She said, and boarded the train.

Akira watched her train leave.

Morgana then popped his head out. "Hey so, what did you two do today?"

"She was warped in the basket and didn't move ever since." Akira answered.

"That doesn't sound like Makoto, is the blanket THAT cozy?" Morgana responded.

-/-

Cafe Leblanc

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tx-6-wAid70>

Akira walks back in. Then starts heading back up the attic.

"Haven't heard anything about those incidents lately. Or, wait... has it always been like this...?" Sojiro wondered.

Leblanc Attic

Akira put the packed futon back where it was, then putting the blanket back under the bed sheet.

Akira and Morgana then sit down on the bed, until his phone goes off after putting his phone off silent. Ryuji started a conversation in the dudes group chat.

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Hey, there's somethin' I want to talk to you all about."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"If it's about girls, count me out."

**Goro Akechi**

"Same here, do you actually think I would come to one of those discussions?"

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"That ain't it."

**Me**

"What is about then?"

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Something has been on my mind since yesterday from school."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"It kinda involves you, man."

"About you? Now I'm worried." Morgana commented.

**Me**

"Okay, I'll come."

**Goro Akechi**

"You name the discussion, I choose the place."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Fiiiiine..."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"Akechi, I ask where you have in mind doesn't involve a lot of money."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Okay, I'll lend you money, don't forget you still owe me."

**Goro Akechi**

"No, I'll cover Yusuke's charges."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"OH! You're a live saviour!"

**Goro Akechi**

"Don't go pushing you luck."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Dude..."

"You've gotta be kidding me... What in the world does Ryuji want to talk about?" Morgana said. "Well, Akechi will likely choose the jazz club, so let's head there."

Underground Walkway - Meanwhile

Makoto left Akira and Futaba's platform, walking over to hers. Her phone goes off before she could put her foot on the first step. Ann started a new conversation in the girls group chat.

**Ann Takamaki**

"Hey. There's something I want to talk about, is anyone free?"

**Haru Okumura**

"Ann-chan, is something wrong?"

**Ann Takamaki**

"Nothing in particular, it's just something I've been hearing at school."

**Sumire Yoshizawa**

"If it's about the discussions going on at school."

**Me**

"I don't think that's it, we've already known how it is ever since Dr. Maruki's false reality took action."

**Futaba** **Sakura**

"Either way, I could go for girl talk."

**Haru Okumura**

"But where should me meet?"

**Sumire Yoshizawa**

"I know a place."

**Futaba Sakura**

"Really? Where?"

**Sumire Yoshizawa**

"It's a place where I've been to with Akira-senpai and Ryuji-senpai once."

**Ann Takamaki**

"With Ryuji? ...Now I'm worried."

**Sumire Yoshizawa**

"Don't worry, it's just a Beef Bowl place."

**Me**

"That's fine, I know where it is."

**Futaba Sakura**

"Alright, beef bowls it is."

Makoto started walking away from the stairs to her platform, and headed to Central Street.

Jazz Club

Akira arrived to the entrance of the Club. Morgana pops out to read the sign. "Hmm, looks like tonight's cocktail is "Spell Master Punch." "Today's original drink! Maybe you'll be able to discover a new side of yourself, maybe one you never knew about!?"" He read.

"Sounds interesting." Akira commented.

"Wonder if I'd enjoy those cocktails. Guess I'll just give it a shot!" Morgana said.

-/-

Akira walked in to pay for his and Morgana's drinks.

"Hey, welcome. The cover charge is 3,000 yen. Okay... I'll take that." Muhen said.

Akira passed his charge.

"Akechi-kun is waiting for you by his table. That said, try not to be disruptive, all right?" Muhen said.

Akira then walked to where Akechi was sitting.

"Even at times like this... This place is no different." Akechi said.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwDH_QALISg>

"I take it you're talking about Maruki's reality." Akira said.

"Would it kill you to at least loosen up, even at a place like this?" Morgana said.

"You know who I'm fully am at this point, so why bother?" Akechi responded.

Morgana then hid as a waitress then comes over with two drinks. "Okay, so who payed for three?" She asked.

"That was me." Akechi responded.

"So five drinks total for this table?" The Waitress asked.

"Yes." Akira answered.

"Okay..." She said then walked off.

"So, Ryuji has something he wanted to about, so someone like him makes me think he just going to talk about girls anyway." Akechi said.

The Duo sips their drinks. "Mmm... Not bad." Akechi commented. "In all honesty, I wasn't sure if teaming up with you again would work out."

"To be fair you did try to kill Akira." Morgana responded.

"This may not apply to you, but... I'm sure there are others among the Phantom Thieves who hate me." Akechi said. "Well, the deal's already been struck, so I intend to do my part... there won't be any eraborate schemes this time."

Ryuji and Yusuke then walked up the Trio's seat.

"Yo." Ryuji greeted.

"I never though you'd be into this place, Akechi." Yusuke said.

"You'd be surprised." Akechi responded.

Beef Bowl Shop - Meanwhile

Makoto was by the entrance of the store, until Ann, Futaba, Haru and Sumire came by.

"Futaba, are you okay being in here?" Makoto asked.

"I'm fine, I'm able to get out myself now." Futaba responded.

"I honestly thought it was going to be a Ramen shop." Ann said.

"Ramen couldn't be that bad, wouldn't it?" Haru asked.

"I don't think Ryuji-senpai would be that predicable Ann-senpai." Sumire responded.

"On Christmas, we would've thought he would've brung meat over." Futaba said.

"Oh." Sumire responded.

"Anyway, what are we all having?" Haru wondered.

"I'm going for the Large Curry bowl." Futaba chanted.

"I'm taking the Large Barbecue Bowl." Sumire said.

"I guess I'll go for the Medium Natto Bowl." Ann said.

"I guess I'll go for a Large Barbecue Bowl myself." Makoto said.

"Then maybe I should have a Medium Hui Guo Rou Bowl." Haru said.

A cashier then walked up to the girls. "Have you all decided on what you'd like?" He asked.

Jazz Club - Meanwhile

The waitress then came to the table with three more drinks. "Where's the fifth person?" She asked.

"...In the bathroom." Akira lied.

The waitress just looked at Akira. "Okay, then..." Then walked off.

Morgana popes his head out. "Well, that was close." He said.

Everyone then sipped on their drinks.

"Mmm, that's quite the flavour." Yusuke said.

"I guess I was wrong to judge Akechi on his tastes on going out." Ryuji said.

"Say it again! I dare you!" Akechi tested.

"Anyway, what is this about, Ryuji?" Morgana asked.

"There've been rumors going on about Akira." Ryuji said.

"Like what?" Yusuke asked out of curiosity.

"Stuff like... Akira got with our student council president." Ryuji started explaining.

This caught Akira and Morgana's attention. "Uh oh..." Morgana said under his breath.

"They've been saying stuff like. "I've seen them together at the Red-light District." or "She confessed she was in a relationship with him at the school festival." And take the whole "Kamoshida and Ann are getting it on" thing except replace those two with Akira and Makoto." Ryuji stated.

"Is that right...?" Akechi responded.

"Akira, that isn't true is it?" Ryuji asked.

"*sigh* ...It's true." Akira confessed.

"Yeah, I thought s-Wait, WHAT!?" Ryuji responded.

"Ah! So you two are dating?" Yusuke asked, only with a more curious tone.

"How long has this been going on for?" Ryuji asked.

"Ever since the Medjed insentient. We started out as pretending to date to expose an host." Akira said. "Then after that, we been dating for real."

"Dude... Why didn't you tell us." Ryuji asked.

"We kept it a secret so no one would bother Makoto about it while she was trying to study." Akira answered.

"I of course knew about it, so I said I'd keep it a secret myself." Morgana added.

"So that's why you ditched Ann and I in Hawaii... And bailed on Mishima and I on the last day too." Ryuji said.

"I've actually known about their relationship too." Akechi confessed.

The others look at him. "What?" Akira responded.

"It was obvious when I first worked with you all." Akechi said. "Relaying on her to drive in Mementos, the you two being the only ones having their codenames named after playing cards, your persistence on having me as temporary advisor when she was missing in that world beyond Mementos, almost getting us all killed in that world over it." Akechi listed.

"And while we were dealing with Sae-san, I eavesdropped while you two were alone in that safe room, and listened through the attics window before the heist on her Palace." Akechi said.

"You what!?" Akira responded.

"Not cool, Akechi!" Morgana bursted.

"Dude! What the hell!?" Ryuji also bursted.

"And I was called a stalker!" Yusuke added.

"Yusuke, you don't exactly have the right to say that..." Morgana responded.

"But man, now that I'm thinking about it. You're able to use multiple Personas, very multi talented, escaped death, got revenge on Shido for setting you up, shot a god in the face. And you're dating the Student Council President." Ryuji listed. "You really are a big bastard!"

"*sigh* I want to go home..." Morgana said.

"Hmmm, I should be sneaky and paint a portrait while they don't know I'm there..." Yusuke said to himself.

"Wait! HEY! NO!" Akira responded.

"Hey, Akechi! Say something!" Ryuji said.

-/-

"I wonder if Futaba-chan has anything porn worthy." Akechi wondered.

"YOU TOO!?" Akira, Morgana and Ryuji responded.

Beef Bowl Store - Meanwhile

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUgGNJBqFII>

"Oh man... That curry is good, not better than Sojiro's of course." Futaba said.

"You must really love curry, Futaba-chan." Haru responded.

"I still feel guilty for not eating it while I was depressed over Mom though." Futaba said.

"Anyway, Ann-senpai. What did you want to talk about?" Sumire asked.

"Lately, there's been some reoccurring rumours about Akira lately." Ann said.

"R-R-Rumors? A-Akira...?" Futaba responded.

"Oh no, here we go again..." Sumire added.

"Oh, you mean "those" rumors?" Haru asked, obviously confused.

"Yeah, the ones about him and Makoto dating." Ann explained.

Futaba then got out her phone.

"Wait, are you really, Makoto-senpai?" Sumire asked.

"Yes..." Makoto answered with a blush.

"My, you are pretty red, Mako-chan." Haru said.

"Well? How is it like?" Ann asked.

"It's nice..." Makoto answered. "Can't ever be around him without being flustered though."

"How long have you two been for?" Haru asked.

"W-Well... S-Since before summer break started." Makoto answered.

"So, you two have been dating for a while..." Sumire commented.

"I mean, we didn't really say anything because students would've been bothering me about it while I try to study." Makoto said.

"But the school has been starting to catch on since the school festival, haven't they?" Ann asked.

"What do ya want, Ann? Photos? Audio files? Texts?" Futaba asked.

Imminently catching Makoto's attention. "Futaba! You can't just-" She started to protest.

Futaba then shifts her phone down to Ann, with Makoto failing to catch it. "Too late." She said with a gremlin look.

Ann picked up the phone and imminently felt bad for looking at them. But she started to look anyway. Ann started to give out an "Awww" as she started looking.

With Haru looking over her right shoulder.

"Could you all excuse me..." Sumire said, and left to the bathroom.

The photos the couple took were pretty various, there were photos from their picnic, the farris wheel, Hawaii and even in each others rooms. Makoto had her face into the table trying to hide her embarrassment.

Haru looked to her right and noticed the position Makoto is in. "Mako-chan? Do you want us to... stop?"

"Yes, just. Stop!" Makoto responded with the table muffling her voice.

"Oh... Sorry, Makoto." Ann said. Then started passing Futaba's back.

"What...? That's all you want?" Futaba responded.

Haru then passed it back over Makoto. "We'd be invading their privacy if we continued further." She said.

"But Akira even took a photo today. See that one at least." Futaba then started to pass her phone back.

Makoto raised her hand, pushing Futaba's hand back. Makoto then glared at Futaba. "No, they won't!"

Futaba started to shiver, then put her phone back in her pocket. "S-S-Sorry..." She responded.

Sumire then came back, sitting back down with her face down. Ann noticed instantly because she was the only one next to her.

"What's wrong, Sumire?" Ann asked.

"I actually confessed my love to Akira-senpai not long ago, I can see why he rejected me now." Sumire responded.

"Because he was already with Makoto?" Ann asked.

"Well, yes. I mean, don't get me wrong, I respect his decision and honesty." Sumire responded. "But now I just feel like an idiot for not knowing. I even attacked him in Dr. Maruki's Palace before you all came."

"Don't bet yourself up." Ann responded.

"I actually kinda already figured it out since the day at the beach." Futaba said.

"Really? How?" Makoto asked.

"Before we got on the banana boat and that one moment Akira offered to share his drink with you. And when he walked you to your platform. All on that day." Futaba said.

"I actually thought something was going on when you two ditched Ryuji and I back in Hawaii." Ann added.

"And also that time I found you both under Akira's sheets, sleeping and holding each other." Futaba also added. "With both of your feet sticking out."

"Okay, that's enough..." Makoto said.

Futaba then pulled her phone back out. "Huh. Akira and Akechi are actually at the jazz club together, I wonder what they're talking about." She then activated the mic on one of their phones.

"Hmmm, I should be sneaky and paint a portrait while they don't know I'm there..." Yusuke's Voice said.

"Wait! HEY! NO!" Akira's Voice responded.

"Hey, Akechi! Say something!" Ryuji's Voice said.

-/-

"I wonder if Futaba-chan has anything porn worthy." Akechi's Voice said.

"YOU TOO!?" Akira, Morgana and Ryuji's Voices responded.

Haru and Sumire just went speechless.

"While Yusuke's not there...!?" Makoto reacted.

"P-P-P-P-P-P-P-Porn...?" Futaba reacted, sounding scared.

"...Oh dear..." Ann said.

Jazz Club

All five glasses were empty, and Ryuji and Yusuke have already gone.

"It's already so late... I guess we've been chatting for quite awhile." Akechi said. "I feel like I managed to sort through my thoughts. Maybe my horizons have broadened a bit?"

"It looks like spending time in the jazz club has had an effect on Akechi's heart!" Akira said in his head.

"Hmm?" Akechi reacted.

"What is it?" Akira asked.

"Nothing, I just think my Persona got a new skill just by drinking this punch." Akechi responded. "Why is it called "Spell Master" Punch though? Oh well, that aside... That wasn't too bad." Akechi continued. "Even though Ryuji made us all get together. Guess it's time."

"Yeah, we should be heading back ourselves." Morgana said.

"Well, see ya." Akechi said.

Tuesday 1/31 - Student Council Room - After School

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YmLS4Pg5vXo>

The day of the end of the month has come, and with only three days until Maruki acts. Akira in the meantime goes to see Makoto.

"...Hey." Akira greeted.

"...Hey." Makoto greeted back.

They looked at each other awkwardly.

"Three days left." Akira said.

"Three days left..." Makoto repeated. "Have you decided on today's plan?"

"Let's hang out." Akira said.

"On that note, can we talk in private? Somewhere else though." Makoto said.

"Why don't we go somewhere then?" Akira suggested.

"That sounds good to me. Where are we going to go?" Makoto asked.

Akira then had Tsukishima highlighted on his phone. "How does the monjayaki shop sound?" Akira asked.

"Sure. We can think about what we want to get on our way there." Makoto responded.

-/-

Monjayaki Shop

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZnKgd7Mw9S8>

The couple cooked their monkayaki and started talking about what happened between both sides of the Phantom Thieves about their relationship.

"So Ryuji had the idea of gathering us together because of those rumors." Akira said.

"Yeah, Ann did same thing for us." Makoto responded. "On top of that, Futaba just had to show Ann and Haru, but Yoshizawa-san didn't see them because she was in the bathroom at the time."

"And Akechi and Yusuke then went ahead and said some weird stuff." Akira said.

"About that, Futaba actually eavesdropped on one of your phones. What Akechi said was jarring." Makoto commented.

"I agree, I mean, as someone who was responsible for the mental shutdowns. ...That was just sick." Akira said.

"And expecting Futaba of all people to have something "porn worthy."" Makoto added. "I just want to hit him now."

"So besides Morgana, Futaba and Akechi. Everyone knows now..." Akira said.

"How long has Akechi known?" Makoto asked.

"Since Sae-san's place, he eavesdropped on us when we were alone in that safe room." Akira answered.

"God damnit, Akechi!" Makoto said under her breath.

The couple then finished their food.

"Everything was surprisingly delicious. Well, shall we go home?" Makoto said.

"Yeah, let's just go." Akira responded.

-/-


	63. It's almost time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days until Maruki takes action, and the Phantom Thieves are getting restless. And once Maruki's reality disappears, that means Akiko, Akira's actualised twin sister will back dead. And wants to spend time with Makoto, before he regrets not doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: From here on out, the remaining chapters contain heavy spoilers for the 3rd semester in Royal. Continuing is not recommended if you haven't passed curtain points in the 3rd semester.

Wednesday 2/1 - Student Council Room - After School

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YmLS4Pg5vXo>

Akira comes up to Makoto, they both look at each other out of it.

"...Hey..." Makoto greeted.

"Hey..." Akira repeated.

"So, tomorrow is the day." Makoto said.

"January's gone by fast." Akira responded.

"Yeah... Anyway, have you decided on today's plan?" Makoto asked.

"Let's hang out." Akira responded.

"Well, I guess no point in obsessing in being ready, I trust you that we all are." Makoto said. "Um... if it's all right with you, could we... be together?"

"That's the plan, I want to make sure I don't regret not doing so..." Akira responded.

Makoto then blushes. "Great, can we go to your room then...?"

-/-

Leblanc Attic

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mj5nltHmg4>

"So... Do you know what's kind of funny?" Makoto asked.

"I'm listening." Akira responded.

"Well, we've been alone up here for... Darn-it, I lost count!" Makoto said. "I thought I would've have gotten used to having these feelings by now."

"I know what you mean..." Akira lied.

"Come on, stop, you've never looked like it." Makoto responded. "Once I get into college, I'm honestly gonna miss my time as a Third-Year."

"Are you really sure?" Akira asked.

Makoto responded with a "Huh?"

"I mean, I have to be realistic.

* You witnessed a attempted suicide.

* Principle Kobayakawa was using and bribing you.

* Sae-san calling you useless.

* Those incidents with Kaneshiro.

* When you got captured in that world beyond Mementos and almost executed.

* November as a whole.

* And Maruki's brainwashing got the better of you." Akira listed.

"As I said before, I want to be able to look at the most awful, disgraceful parts of myself, and still be able to say, "So what?"" Makoto said. Then put her left hand on Akira's cheek. "If anything, I just wouldn't mind having the chance to fall in love with you... All over again... But what's even the point, from hear on out, our relationship can only grow."

"Right..." Akira said, then putting his right hand on Makoto's left thigh and stroking it.

"...And, It's just me but. If I'm correct, couples normally get together within a year, right? And it only took us... about a few months?" Makoto asked. "I mean, when I think about the time span it takes for couples to get together, I wonder what it would've been like if we met years earlier."

Removing his hand off her thigh. A whole phrase like that coming from Makoto caught him off guard. Shiro was much older then Akira, and he hasn't even gotten in a relationship before of the conditions he put himself in because of the family's burdens.

And Akira ending up getting a false charge was how Makoto is in front of him, even at this very moment. But if Makoto was from Inaba like Akira, he started to look at and pictured her in Yasogami's uniform.

It was useless thinking about it in hypotheticals, since the record was why Akira is in Tokyo now, and Makoto has never lived in Inaba.

"Now that I even think about if we had meet years ago. Thinking now, I... I kind of want to see Inaba. With my own two eyes." Makoto said.

"You really want to go there?" Akira asked.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yg1jhWp9GA4>

"Well, the countryside doesn't exactly get everything we do in the city, right?" Makoto said.

"Well, I mean. There isn't even a single mattress anywhere in the country side, we only have futons." Akira answered. "And houses are pretty small too. And you'd have to be lucky to be living in a two story house since they sell pretty quick."

"So you even have to be lucky to get into a big house there..." Makoto said. "Shiro lives in an apartment, right? I take it they aren't any better?"

"No, the complex he lives at are surprisingly big enough." Akira answered.

"Wow... really?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah... And the complex he is living hardly known at all but it's pretty full." Akira answered. "It's even gotten to a point where it's become a game of who can live in the largest residence possible."

"That's... petty." Makoto responded.

"Yeah, you're not alone." Akira responded.

Cafe Leblanc

The couple then went downstairs for some Coffee and Curry, they were sitting at the counter, in front of Sojiro.

"Anyway, what were the pair of you talking about up there? The customer who just left could hear you."

"Sorry, Boss." Makoto responded.

"We were talking about my home town." Akira answered.

Sojiro then lit a cigarette. "You've been saying you live in Inaba, right? I thought I heard about thick fog over there, but now that I think about it. I pretty sure that was just a hoax."

-/-

"I actually remembered my father telling me about that, when a former college came up to him about it." Makoto responded.

"Anyway, I think I'm just going to head home since no more customers are coming in..." Sojiro said. "Lock the store up for me well ya."

"Consider it done." Akira responded.

"Good." Sojiro said, then left Leblanc.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TBKA75H1h8>

"The thick fog was a hoax?" Makoto wondered.

"Serial murders actually happened when that fog was around though." Akira added.

"I guess what happened back in 2011 never happened in Maruki's reality either." Makoto said. "Well I can't say I'm surprised."

"Makoto... Are you sure you have no regrets on erasing this reality?" Akira asked.

"Of course! We have too!" Makoto responded. "We've already secured our route after all."

Evening

After that discussion ended, Akira walked Makoto back to the station. When he returns to Leblanc to lock up. His phone goes off.

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"It's already February!"

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"We got only three days till the deadline! Oh, crap! What do we do!?"

**Futaba**

"Called it."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"Calm down. I understand it's a tense situation..."

**Sumire Yoshizawa**

"It something were to happen, it'd be tomorrow, correct?"

**Ann Takamaki**

"He hasn't sprung any surprises on you, has he, Akira?"

**Me**

"Nothing."

**Haru Okumura**

"I suppose all we can do is wait..."

**Futaba**

"He really likes keeping us in suspense, huh?"

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Whatever Dr. Maruki decides, I don't think we're getting out of this with out a fight."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"We need to be prepared for anything."

**Ann Takamaki**

"You're right."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"We already beat up a god, right? We can take him!"

"Tomorrow's our last day for any last-minute prep. Is there anything you still need to do?" Morgana asked.

"No. Don't think so." Akira said. "...I feel like I should say goodbye to my sister though..."

Thursday 2/2 - Ginza Line - Early Morning

Akira was looking at his phone while he waited for the train.

Sumire then walks up to him. "Good morning, Akira-senpai." She greeted.

"Morning." Akira greeted back.

"So... today is the day Dr. Maruki is supposed to contact us..." Sumire said. "Um..."

"What's wrong?" Akira asked.

"Oh, it's nothing... I just have a lot on my mind..." Sumire responded, then fell silent. "It's okay, it's nothing. We should get to school now."

"Right! I'm pretty sure our train should be coming riiiiight..." Akira said.

"The train is now arriving, Please watch your step!" The Station Recording played.

"Now." Akira said.

Akira's Homeroom - Afternoon

Ryuji starts another conversation in the Phantom Thieves group chat.

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"If he's comin', it'll be today."

**Sumire Yoshizawa**

"I'm so nervous..."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Same... I can't focus on class at all."

**Ann Takamaki**

"And how's that any different than usual?"

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Shuddup! I mean I seriously can't today... I even tried."

**Me**

"We'll handle it like always."

**Futaba**

"You know it!"

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"We've been so blessed with your cool composure."

**Goro Akechi**

"Akira, you're the one Maruki is most likely to approach."

**Goro Akechi**

"If that happens, make sure you handle it just as we planned."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"This is Akira here-we ain't got nothin' to worry about!"

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"I know it's a lot to bear, but can we ask you to make the call for us is he does show his face?"

**Me**

"I gotcha."

**Haru Okumura**

"Let us know right away if anything goes amiss, okay?"

"What's Maruki's next move gonna be? Even I'm starting to get a little antsy here..." Morgana said.

Akira then put his phone away. "He has to come by eventually in the evening, he has to..." Akira said under his breath.

-/-


	64. Before the Day of Fates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is one day until Maruki as yet to take action, and Akira still has yet to hand the calling card to Maruki. After seeing Sumire about what she had to say before the Phantom Thieves have yet to change Maruki's heart. Akira heads home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: From here on out, the remaining chapters contain heavy spoilers for the 3rd semester in Royal. Continuing is not recommended if you haven't defeated the final boss.

Thursday 2/2 - Central Street - After School

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YmLS4Pg5vXo>

Makoto was waiting in line at the crepes shop, she was looking at the direction of the sun, and it wasn't going to be long until it sets completely.

"I wonder if Akira and Dr. Maruki have met yet..." Makoto said in her head.

Four customers later and Makoto got her order, she was just waiting for it to be prepared for her.

"308!" The Lone Staff called out.

Makoto looked at her receipt and it was her number. She walked back up and grabbed her bag.

"There you dearie, you're our last customer of the day." The Lone Staff said.

Makoto then walked off, she wasn't worried that someone would come and snatch her crepe due to the nature of Maruki's reality. And even if they did, she thankfully does know Aikido.

Station Square

Makoto found a empty bench and sat down on the cold wood. She then got out her cookie and cream crepe with brownie and banana toppings. Then went and starting eating down on it.

Evening

By the time Makoto finished. Evening was already upon Japan.

Makoto looked up then faced back forward. "I should get rid of my rubbish and go home..." She said in her head. She got up from the bench and threw the bag away.

Makoto then turned to the direction she needed to go, and noticed Akira walking down the staircase to the unground walkway. "Or maybe I should spend the night out..." She then said in her head, then went and followed Akira.

Underground Walkway

When Makoto got to Akira's platform, Akira was waiting on his train, Makoto was too behind a crowd to even say hello to him. Then his train arrived.

"The train doors are now opening, Please watch you step!" The Station Recording played.

Akira walked in, while Makoto was moving within a crowd.

Makoto wanted to move close to her boyfriend, but they were both in two separate carts of the train. So it wasn't possible. Guess her only option is to surprise him when the couple get to Leblanc.

-/-

Yougen Jaya

Akira wasn't far away from the door to Leblanc door. Before his hand landed on the handle.

"Hey..." Makoto's Voice said.

Akira knew who it was in an instant, he turned to face Makoto. "Hey." He said back and walked to her.

The couple were close to each other and hugged. They let their tongues dance for a minute while they were kissing.

"What are doing here?" Akira asked.

"I saw you while I was heading home, and... I felt like I had the urge that I had to be with you." Makoto said.

"...I see." Akira responded.

"So, Dr. Maruki hasn't met with you?" Makoto assumed.

"No." Akira responded. "Not even after when I went to see Sumire."

Makoto then looked up. "Anyway, let's head inside. It's starting to snow."

"Would you like some curry now that you're here?" Akira offered.

"Yes, that would be lovely." Makoto responded.

Cafe Leblanc

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

The couple walks in, Sojiro turns to see who it is.

"Ah, you're back." Sojiro said to Akira. "Oh? It's rare to see you here at this time of night." He then said as he noticed Makoto.

"Sorry about that..." Makoto responded.

"Makoto's staying for the night." Akira explained.

"Okay, just remember not to hog the sheets. You hear?" Sojiro said. "Well, I know it's a bit early, but I think I'm gonna close up shop for the day."

Akira and Makoto were confused.

"We were so busy today, I ran out of all my ingredients. I don't even remember the last time that happened. Weird, huh?" Sojiro said. "Anyway, don't forget to lock up. I'll leave you two alone now."

-/-

Sojiro then leaves the cafe.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x00K6xlaNbY>

"...There has to be some, surely." Akira said to himself. Putting his bag down in a booth, he then rushed to the fridge to see if there was even the slightest amount of required ingredients. Thankfully there was. "Okay, I'm going to get changed then make a start on that curry."

"Sounds good." Makoto responded.

Akira walks upstairs, and Makoto then takes off her gloves and puts her coat behind her on the chair. Then reached for her belongings and started studying on the counter.

Akira then walked back downstairs and started up the curry pot.

Morgana then jumped to a seat, and looked at what Makoto was studying.

"Oh, that reminds me. Akira, you did all the studying you need before exams, right?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah, mines all done." Akira responded.

"Especially after the final set of exams, I still have entrance exams to do for collage." Makoto said. "So I can't promise to spend more time with you after Valentines Day before you return home."

"Isn't Valentines Day that day you give the love of your life chocolate?" Morgana asked.

"The very same." Makoto answered.

Makoto then finished everything that needed to be filled for her studies before exams comes.

Akira then poured the rice and curry onto a clean plate.

Makoto put her books and pencil case aside, as Akira put her plate right in front of her.

Makoto then grabbed her fork and ate a forkful of the curry. "Hey so, you plan running your own cafe in the future right? Have you thought about the recipe for your own curry?"

"Nah, I haven't had the chance too." Akira answered.

"Well, you would need to come up with your own recipe. Otherwise you are going to drive Boss out of business. Especially with yours located in Shibuya if that's still the plan." Makoto said.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that..." Akira responded as he rubbed the back of his neck.

-/-

Leblanc Attic

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KqKntlADmjs>

When the couple went upstairs. Akira is on the sofa looking at his phone. With Morgana sleeping next to him. Makoto got hers out and went through an audios files on her phone. She then stopped at one file which is a soothing song.

Makoto played it and put her phone on max volume.

It caught Akira's attention. Makoto put her phone down on the table beside the sofa, and started to pull Akira by the palm. Akira quickly chucked his on the sofa as he was getting further away from it. And the couple were now in the centre of the attic.

Makoto moved Akira's left arm around her waist, then putting her right hand on his shoulder. Using her free hand, She gripped her fingers on Akira's.

Akira imminently knew where this was going and decided to follow suit.

As the audio file played. The couple were romantically dancing. They were both swaying right and left while twisting around clockwise.

Akira let go of Makoto's waist while Makoto left go of Akira's shoulder. Akira then spun her with the gripped hands still touching as Makoto was spinning. Having every hand where they originally were afterwards.

Seconds were flying by and Makoto's back was facing the sofa. Akira then went ahead and made a dip, causing her left leg to launch up and in reaction.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

The audio file then stopped playing as both phones went off. Akira pulled Makoto back up and went to grab their phones.

**Haru Okumura**

"Tomorrow's finally the day."

**Futaba**

"We've already secured the route to the Treasure..."

**Futaba**

"No problems there."

**Ann Takamaki**

"All we have to do now is wait."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Sweet. We're gonna rock this s***!"

**Sumire Yoshizawa**

"Yes!"

**Sumire Yoshizawa**

"Oh, Akira-senpai-I wanted to ask you something..."

**Sumire Yoshizawa**

"Has Dr. Maruki contacted you yet?"

**Me**

"Not yet."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"I see..."

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"I suppose waiting really is our only option."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"You're right."

**Goro Akechi**

"If anything comes up on my end, I'll be in touch immediately."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"See you tomorrow."

-/-

They went ahead to put their phones away, Akira's then goes off again. This time it was a phone call.

"My apologies for calling so late. This is Maruki, by the way." He said.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TBKA75H1h8>

Makoto went closer to listen, also waking Morgana up.

"I'm actually rather close by... Would you mind lending me an ear? There's something important we need to talk about." Maruki said. "...And, if you do intend to confront me, I believe there's something you have to give me first."

"All right." Akira responded.

"Thank you." Maruki said. "I'll be at the cafe shortly. See you later."

Maruki hangs up, and Akira puts his phone away.

"I caught all of that." Morgana said. "Just as we suspected, he knew he'd have to get a calling card. I have no clue how this meeting is going to go down..."

"Me nether." Makoto added.

"Hey, ah... Akira?" Morgana said.

"Yes?" Akira responded.

"Just make sure you keep your guard up, okay?" Morgana said.

-/-

Akira then got up from the sofa.

"It's finally time to face Maruki... Be ready for anything." Morgana warned.

Akira starts to head downstairs.

"Maruki's finally coming. Are you mentally prepared?" Morgana asked.

"Let's go." Akira said.

"Hold on, Akira." Makoto said. As she grabbed his shoulder. "I'm going down with you."

"Very well..." Akira responded.

"However you responded to Maruki, I trust you. I know you'll make the right decision." Morgana said.

Cafe Leblanc

Akira, Makoto and Morgana sat down on one side of the booth with Maruki on the other. Three cups of coffee on the table. The four awkwardly sat quietly as the cafe's clock ticked.

"Sorry for the last-minute visit." Maruki said. "How's Yoshizawa-san holding up? I've been concerned about a potential relapse, considering her difficulties with accepting this reality."

"She's just fine." Akira answered.

"I see... No, that's great news." Maruki said. Then faces Makoto. "Niijima-san, I can already take that your relationship with Kurusu-kun is going well?"

"It is..." Makoto responded.

"I can definitely believe it. Especially that the pair of you are holding hands right now." Maruki responded.

Makoto then let go of Akira's hand afterwards.

"Anyway, we all know that's not why I'm here." Maruki added. "So... Getting do wn to business... I wanted to confirm with you one last time: is there no other way to come to an agreement besides fighting?"

"Are you serious?" Makoto responded.

"We can't accept this reality." Akira answered.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=krtgiMY4wHI>

"The reality I created may seem distorted from your point-of-view... But it's a reality where everyone is happy." Maruki said. "If you just stay, you'll never have to suffer the pain of loss, and have to endure burdens."

"Kurusu-kun, you understand, don't you? These burdens of your family has carried on for generations have they not? And Niijima-san, you don't want to be dragged down with him don't you? Maruki asked. "You two can be together without needing to worry about them, or the pain from having people and things stolen away from you!"

"Like you have?" Akira responded.

Maruki gasped at Akira's repsonce.

"You lost your relationship with Rumi-san for this reality, did you not?" Makoto asked.

"So... You saw what happened with Rumi." Maruki said. "I'm not the one who suffered-she is... But she's still living a wonderful life right now... ...In this world you call a "distorted reality.""

"But she still doesn't remember you, right? And you're fine with that?" Morgana asked.

"She may not be in my life anymore, but at least her own life is a happy one now. I'm not just doing this for Rumi-I want all of you to live just as happily as she is..." Maruki responded. "But for Rumi's happiness to last, I have to move on. After all that's happened to her-to me-I just can't drag her into it."

"Doc..." Morgana responded.

"My stance will not change. Strange circumstances have led to my gaining this power-however, I now recognise it as being wholly inevitable. This is something only I am capable go doing." Maruki said. "I promise: every person alive will be happy in the world I create... So, let me ask you the same: after really considering every option, do you have any doubts about your views?"

"What are you getting at?" Akira asked.

"I suppose it's more accurate to ask, "Do you lady and two gentlemen have any doubts?" You're here, aren't you? ...Akechi-kun." Maruki said.

Akechi then walks in.

"Akechi..." Morgana said.

"Eavesdropping on us again?" Makoto bursted.

"...You caught me." Akechi said to Maruki.

"Oh, it was just a hunch." Maruki responded. "This issue doesn't only affect you, Kurusu-kun... Akechi-kun, this involves you, too."

"Akechi's involved?" Akira questioned.

Akechi stayed silent.

"How do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"What do these two have to do with...?" Morgana asked.

"The relationship you two share is very unusual... A detective and a phantom thief. Despite being enemies, your relationship isn't based on hatred or ill will..." Maruki explained. "That's why I found it so tragic when I learned what happened in Shido's Palace..."

"Oh, right! The shutters..." Makoto said.

The four thieves thought back to that moment from Shido's Palace. "You bastard..." The Cognitive Akechi yelled. As he draws his gun at the real one.

Akechi then draws his. "So, my final enemy is a puppet version of myself... Not bad...!"

"Say, Kurusu-kun... Didn't you regret how things ended with him?" Maruki asked.

"That..." Akira tried to speak.

"You two came to a deep understanding of one another... yet you had no choice but to leave Akechi-kun to his fate." Maruki said. "That's why I created a reality where you two could have a fresh start together."

Akira, Makoto and Morgana wondered what that meant. Akira and Akechi then thought back again. Akechi fell silent at Akira's response. "Heh... After all this, that's what you have to say? Seriously, you really are..."

"Then, what about Akira's family?" Makoto asked. "If your reality is going by that logic between him and Akechi-kun, wouldn't you want to do that with his mother too?"

"Kurusu-kun's mother isn't an exception, he can even start over with her if he so wishes." Maruki answered. "After all, even Kurusu-kun's sister is alive here, just like Akechi-kun."

Akira then fell silent after Akiko being mentioned.

"I genuinely didn't want to tell you like this. I didn't want to make it seem like I'm holding him hostage..." Maruki said. "But no matter what you may think of me, I just want you all to accept this reality and move on with your happy lives."

"...And that matters, how, exactly?" Akechi questioned.

Everyone then looks at him.

"Don't tell me you think dangling my life before us is going to have any impact on our decision." Akechi antagonised.

"So, you knew..." Akira responded.

"Well, I lacked conclusive evidence..." Akechi responded. "But after I fought against you all, I had a gap in my memory that ends with meeting up with Akira again. There were also the cases of Wakaba Isshiki and President Okumura... Akiko-chan, too. Of course I'd find all of that suspicious."

"I see." Maruki commented. "I had a feeling the truth of the matter still wouldn't dissuade you, Akechi-kun... But how about you, Kurusu-kun?"

"What about me?" Akira asked.

""You think dangling my life before us is going to have any impact on our decision." That's what Akechi-kun said a moment ago. If that's how you see it at this point, I'm fine with it..." Maruki said. "But I'm still going to ask you, one last time: Will you accept the reality I create for you? You were the guiding light to my research. You showed me the way so I could make my dream into reality." He continues. "I have nothing but gratitude for you-not a single ounce of ill will. That's why I wanted you of all people to understand..."

"Me of all people to understand, huh?" Akira said.

Maruki then stands up. "Perhaps I shouldn't ask you for an answer on the spot like that. I'll be going now."

"You forgot something." Akira said, then flung the calling card across the table.

Maruki picks it and reads it.

"Sir Takuto Maruki, a great sinner of actualisation. You have abused your research of Cognitive Psicence to remove all sorrow from reality. Even if it means using your power by force. Thus we have decided to take back the future we believe is right. We will take your distorted desires without fail. From the Phantom Thieves."

"Ah, that's right. I've heard your calling." Maruki said. He starts to leave but then stops. "And, about my question-let's do this... I'll be waiting in the Palace tomorrow, just as I promised. If you still haven't changed your mind by then, we'll meet there..." He continues. "But if you don't show, I'll take that to mean you've accepted my reality. ...See you." Then finally leaves.

"Can I say I don't know how to feel about this?" Makoto asked.

"...What are you gonna do?" Morgana asked.

"I'd like to speak with Akira." Akechi said.

"Akechi... ...Gotcha." Morgana responded. "I'll leave the decision up to you, Akira-let Makoto and I know when you've reached an answer." Morgana then jumps off the seat.

Akira gets up to stand with Akechi and let Makoto out.

Makoto then kisses Akira on the neck. "This won't be an easy one, but I trust you'll make the right choice." She said, then walks up the attic to get ready for bed.

"...I will carve my own path for myself. I refuse to accept a reality conceited by someone else, stuck under their control for the rest of my days." Akechi said.

"But then, you'll..." Akira tried to speak.

"So what? That's the path I chose." Akechi bursted. "All you have to do is stick to your guns and challenge Maruki. Or, are you really so spineless that you'd fold over some bulls***, trivial threat on my life?"

"I won't fold." Akira responded.

"Then you already know what needs to be done..." Akechi smirked. "...I want to hear you say it aloud. What do you intend to do?"

"If we fight against Maruki and win, we'll return to the original reality... But... Akechi... And Akiko too..." Akira said in his head.

"I won't wait a moment longer. Answer me." Akechi said.

"*sigh* I'm sorry sis..." Akira said under his breath. "We're stopping Maruki." He answered.

"All right. I'm relieved to hear it. I will never accept this form of reality. I'm done being manipulated." Akechi responded. "Let's go back... to our true reality."

"To our true reality." Akira repeated.

-/-

<https://youtu.be/jTQlTOjabH8?t=41>

Within the inside of Akechi's heart, he felt his Persona's merging. With Loki and Robin Hood gazing at each other. Then fusing together becoming his true heart "Hereward" "This is great... I feel so alive! I'll sow chaos as far as the eye can see!" Akechi said.

-/-

<https://youtu.be/krtgiMY4wHI?t=33>

"What's a life worth in a reality that was cooked up just to satisfy someone else? I say none." Akechi said. "We have to win this-no matter what." Then leaves.

"There's no going back now..." Akira said in his head. Then went to the up the door and locked it. "I should get ready for bed..." He also said in his head.

Leblanc Attic

Akira was changed into his pyjamas and has his teeth brushed. Makoto and Morgana were waiting for him. Makoto in bed. Morgana on the couch.

"Well?" Makoto said.

"We're stopping Maruki." Akira confirmed.

"So, this is it..." Morgana said.

"Then that means." Makoto said.

"Yeah, I know." Akira said. Then climbed into bed with Makoto.

"Well, good night guys." Morgana said, then fell asleep.

"Well, since now it's clear we're taking back our true reality, let's give it our all tomorrow." Makoto said.

"I agree, I have high expectations for all nine of you." Akira said.

"From me at least then, consider them met." Makoto said.

-/-

<https://youtu.be/jTQlTOjabH8?t=41>

Within the inside of Akira's heart, he felt one of his Persona's involving. With Satanael and Arsene gazing at each other. Then fusing together becoming his true heart "Raoul" "I've awakened to my true heart... I can now walk my chosen path without mistake." Akira said.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ED7kzAmnAY>

"I-I don't mean to change the subject so suddenly... But last year, my sister has had run into some trouble handing the Shido case. Because we all found out that Akechi ended turning himself, and when all thought he was dead." Makoto then said. "I've started to wonder what would've happened instead. I just can't put my finger on it though..."

"How so?" Akira responded.

"Well, they've had a hard time getting people to testify against him, until Akechi stepped in that is." Makoto said. "I trust my sister, and... she has done her job well... But, it's a little scary, not knowing what might've happened at the time..."

Akira then thought back to what Sae said to him on Christmas Eve. "If that happens, there's no telling what they'll do to you or your teammates. There's even the possibility that they'll fabricate a crime and move to arrest you all."

"It's possible I'll end up in imprisonment once Maruki has a change of heart too... But telling her about it would only cause her to have second thoughts while everyone else goes in with me..." Akira said in his head.

Makoto looked at him with concern. "...What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Akira responded.

Makoto knew something was up. "I-I'm sorry for bringing that Shido topic up. We should get to sleep." She then moved her weight onto Akira barring her ear into his chest. "Hey... you're keeping something from me, aren't you...?"

Akira turned his eyes away.

"...Never mind. Good night." Makoto then kissed him in the neck then let sleep overtake her.

"I made Makoto worry... Even so, we have to do this..." Akira said in his head.

-/-

Friday 2/3 - Leblanc Attic - Early Morning

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mj5nltHmg4>

The alarm on Akira's phone goes off, he reached for the window seal to turn it off. Then leaned his head down to Makoto's forehead and kissed it. "Good morning..."

"Good Morning..." Makoto responded with a smile.

Morgana jumped on the bed. "Good morning, lovebirds." Morgana teased. "Mrroooooow!"

Makoto lifted her foot fast, causing Morgana to fly off the bed.

"How rude!" Morgana bursted.

"Speak for yourself." Makoto responded.

The couple got up and changed.

"Oh right, Makoto." Akira said.

"Yes?" Makoto responded.

"B-Before we leave... I-I... I want you to have this." Akira said. Then reviled a Heart Necklace.

Makoto's eyes widened. "Wha-!? But wasn't this expensive? Are you sure you want me to have it?"

"Yes. I do..." Akira responded. He went close to Makoto to pull collar of Makoto's coat so he could attach the necklace behind her neck.

Makoto put her hand over it and blushed as Akira was attaching the chain.

"...T-Thank you, Akira." Makoto said. She then turned to him then went to hug and kiss him.

"Okay, we're gonna be late if we stay any longer." Morgana said.

"Right, let's go." Akira said.

Morgana hopped into Akira's bag, and the couple left for school.

-/-

After School

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

The Phantom Thieves then gathered at the attic before they head to the Palace.

"All right, we're all here." Makoto said.

"It's time... Our final battle." Haru said.

"Maruki came by Leblanc last night, so we gave him the calling card." Morgana confirmed.

"I doubt Maruki is still interested in discussion. You realise there's no backing out now, right?" Akechi questioned.

"Heh, ain't no way we're gonna run now." Ryuji responded. "We're gonna confront Doc in his Palace, show him what's up, and go back to our own reality-right, Akira?"

"Let's go." Akira yelled.

"Mmhm. Let's all go back, as a team!" Ann said.

"Yeah!" Futaba chanted.

"It appears we're all ready." Yusuke said.

"It's time to take back what belongs to us: our own reality!" Morgana said.

"Let's go then!" Akira ordered.

Odaiba Stadium - Evening

While All the Phantom Thieves are walking to the stadium, Akira makes a quick phone call. Even though this particular one was pointless.

"Oh, hey Akira." Akiko answered.

"Hey, Akiko..." Akira responded.

"What's wrong?" Akiko asked.

"...I'm calling to say goodbye." Akira said.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Akiko questioned.

"Long story short. We're in a fake reality, you're dead in the real one. And unfortunately... We, the Phantom Thieves are taking our true reality back." Akira responded.

"Whoa, wait! Fake reality? I'm dead in the real one? What are you saying?" Akiko questioned.

"Sorry, I have to go... Goodbye." Akira said.

"HEY! HOLD O-" Akiko yelled, Akira quickly then hung up.

-/-

The Phantom Thieves then stood before the Stadium.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5Xj9XhobQg>

"Is everyone ready?" Akira asked.

"Hell yeah!" Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Haru and Futaba shouted.

"Ready when you are, Senpai!" Sumire shouted.

"Do you even need to ask?" Akechi grunted.

"I'm daring to change our last heart." Morgana chanted.

"It's now or never!" Makoto said.

Akira then opened the Nav. "Then in that case... IT'S SHOW TIME!"

Maruki's Palace: Eden

The Phantom Thieves walked towards the tree.

"I see you made it." Maruki said. "Come on up... I'll meet with you at the centre of paradise."

Stairs then formed around the tree.

"Well, we can finally move on now that we've got some stairs. Let's end this." Akechi said.

"...Right!" Sumire responded.

The thieves started to make a start on the stairs.

"Once we pass through here, we won't have any choice but to confront Maruki. You ready, Joker?" Morgana asked.

"Absolutely." Akira answered.

"All right. Let's do it!" Morgana shouted.

Akira then used the grape hook up the tree for a head start on the stairs. The rest catch up and run up the stairs with him.

Maruki's Palace: Psientific Model Eden

The Phantom Thieves continued to run upward.

"We're all ready-let's do it, Joker!" Ryuji shouted.

"Try exercising more patience this time, all right?" Morgana responded.

"No way is THAT happening!" Ryuji responded.

"*giggle* Oh I think everything'll be fine-it's basically the same as we always do!" Haru added.

The Phantom Thieve are now heading into the golden top of the tree.

"I can see the top now! We're almost there!" Sumire yelled out.

-/-


	65. Day of Fates - Keep your Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maruki came to Leblanc the previous night, and read the calling card. All the Phantom Thieves have to do now is defeat him to claim the true reality back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: From here on out, the remaining chapters contain heavy spoilers for the 3rd semester in Royal. Continuing is not recommended if you haven't defeated the final boss.

Friday 2/3 - Maruki's Palace: Psientific Model Eden - Evening

The Phantom Thieves continue to run up the stairs until they made it to the top of the tree.

There was Maruki waiting for them, with his back turned on them.

"Maruki!" Akira called out.

"Thank you for coming." Maruki responded. Then turns to face the thieves. "...It looks like I have your answer."

"I'm sorry." Akira said.

"Don't apologise... All this means is that we both have something we can't allow to fail." Maruki said. "Let's begin. If you win, my heart will be changed... However, if I win... My reality becomes the true reality. I will overwrite all of existence with my own cognition. I'm not holding back anymore."

The tree then started to shake.

"Wh-What the...?" Ann reacted.

"Just as you have your own beliefs, I too have no intention of changing my plans for reality." Maruki stated "No matter what happens to me in the end, I will fix this torturous world!"

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S4yT7hnjWsE>

"That... is my own rebellion!" Maruki yelled. Gold aura then surrounded him as his appearance changes. He is now in Golden Attire, symbolising himself as a guide of mankind.

"His apparel just..." Yusuke said.

"And I believe you called forth your power like this: Persona." Maruki called Azathoth.

Azathoth then appeared behind Maruki, with the Palaces tentacles keeping it lifted, also tentacles with arms surrounding Maruki.

"No way... So Maruki really does have a Persona!" Morgana said.

"I'd regret not point this out to you... You shouldn't mistake our powers as being equal." Maruki warned. He then turned back to his Persona. "It's time, Azathoth... Our final battle has come."

"Okay everyone... On to victory!" Akira yelled.

"My Persona guides me." Maruki said.

"Dr. Maruki..." Sumire said.

"I have to do this..." Maruki yelled.

"Incoming, guys! Get ready!" Futaba yelled.

"Come fourth, Raoul!" Akira called. "Your mine!" He used Maegiaon. Knocking down the left tentacle, no effect on the right, middle repealing. And doing nothing on Maruki.

"The Persona protected him!?" Makoto questioned.

"This Persona's definitely trouble..." Futaba pointed out.

Akira then passed the baton to Makoto.

"Persona!" Makoto called Agnes. "Go Agnes!" She used Mafreidyne. Killing the left tentacle, no effect on the middle. right repealing. And doing nothing on Maruki

"Persona!" Makoto called Agnes again. "How's this?" She used Mafreidyne again. Right tentacle repealing, no effect on the middle. And doing nothing on Maruki.

"Persona!" Morgana called Diego. "Diego!" He used Magarudyne. Knocking down the right tentacle, no effect on the middle. And doing nothing on Maruki.

Morgana then passed the baton to Sumire.

"Persona!" Sumire called Ella. "Ella!" She used Makougaon. The middle tentacle repealing, doing nothing on the right tentacle. And doing nothing on Maruki.

"I'll break them." Akechi called Hereward. "PERSONA!" He used Rebellious Blade on Azathoth.

"Let's dance!" Sumire called Ella. "This is my soul!" She used Makougaon. The middle tentacle repealing, doing nothing on the right tentacle. And doing nothing to Maruki.

Maruki used Memory Blow. Missing Akira, Akechi and Sumire.

Maruki then used Shapeless Guard on himself.

Maruki then regenerated the left tentacle.

Futaba then applied concentrate on the group.

"Let's go." Akira called Raoul. "There!" He used Cosmic Flare. Killing the left tentacle, the right repealing. And doing nothing on Maruki.

Akira then passed the baton to Morgana.

"Persona!" Morgana called Diego. "Show your might Diego!" He used Magarudyne. Killing the right tentacle, doing nothing on the middle. And doing nothing to Maruki.

Morgana then passed the baton to Sumire.

Sumire then meleed the middle tentacle. Killing it.

Sumire then passed the baton to Makoto.

"Persona!" Makoto called Agnes. "Hmp!" She used Checkmate.

"Persona!" Makoto called Agnes again. "Okay!" She applied Heat Riser to Akira.

"Time for my Persona!" Morgana called Diego. He used Magarudyne.

"Fear my power!." Akechi called Hereward. "MANIFEST!" He unleashed a Megidolaon.

"Let's dance!" Sumire called Ella. "Let's finish this!" She used Makougaon.

Maruki used Amplify Force. Charing Azathoth up. Then regeneration the tentacles.

"Persona!" Akira called Raoul. "Go down!" He used Maeigaon. Knocking down the left tentacle, the middle repealing, doing nothing on the right. And doing nothing on Maruki.

Akira then passed the baton to Morgana.

"Come forth, my other self!" Morgana called Diego. "Show your might Diego!" He used Magarudyne. Knocking down the right tentacle, the left repealing, doing nothing on the middle. And doing nothing on Maruki.

Morgana then passed the baton to Makoto.

"I'll use my Persona!" Makoto called Agnes. "Agnes!" She used Mafreidyne. Killing the left tentacle, the right reaping, doing nothing on the middle. And doing nothing to Maruki.

Makoto then meleed the middle tentacle. Killing it.

Makoto then passed the baton to Akira.

"Persona!" Akira called Raoul. "Gotcha now!" He unleashed a Megidolaon. Killing the right tentacle.

"Persona!" Morgana called Diego. "Ha!" He used Magarudyne.

"Persona!" Akechi called Hereward. "*psychic laugh*" He used Eigaon on Maruki.

"Let's dance!" Sumire called Ella. "Victory is ours!" She used Makougaon.

Maruki used Raining Seeds. Missing Morgana and Sumire. Maruki then regenerated the tentacles.

"Persona!" Akira called Raoul. "Ravage them!" He used Maeigaon. Knocking down the left tentacle, doing nothing on the right, the middle repealing. And doing nothing to Maruki.

Akira then passed the baton to Makoto.

Makoto meleed the the middle tentacle.

Makoto then passed the baton to Morgana.

"Persona!" Morgana called Diego. "Diego!" He used Magarudyne. Knocking down the right tentacle, the left repealing, doing nothing on the middle. And doing nothing on Maruki.

Morgana then passed the baton to Akechi.

"I'll break them." Akechi called Hereward. "Hereward!" He used Rebellious Blade on Maruki.

"Persona!" Makoto called Agnes. "Agnes!" She used Mafreidyne. Killing the left tentacle, the right repealing, doing nothing to the middle.

"Come forth, my other self!" Morgana called Diego. "Show your might, Diego!" He used Magarudyne. Killing the right tentacle, doing nothing to the middle.

"Fear my power!" Akechi called Hereward. "MANIFEST!" He used Eigaon on Maruki.

Sumire meleed the middle tentacle. Killing it.

Maruki used Memory Blow. Inflecting Makoto with forgetfulness. Maruki then regenerated the tentacles.

"Persona!" Akira called Raoul. "You're mine!" He used Maeigaon. Knocking down the left tentacle, doing nothing on the right, the middle repealing. And doing nothing on Maruki.

"Not bad... But, we've only just begun!" Maruki yelled.

Azathoth then grew arms behind itself.

"So, let's move on!" Maruki yelled.

"Huh? He's getting stronger!?" Futaba reacted. "Be careful!"

Heat Riser then wore off on Akira.

Maruki then raised his hand above, causing something to happen.

Akira meleed the middle tentacle.

Akira then passed the baton to Makoto.

Makoto then meleed Maruki. Then melees him again.

Morgana meleed Maruki.

Akechi meleed Maruki.

Sumire meleed Maruki.

Maruki used Eternal Radiance. Akira drained the attack, Did nothing to Sumire, Makoto, Morgana and Akechi evaded.

Maruki then used Raining Seeds.

The left tentacle used Energy Stream. Healing Maruki.

The right tentacle used Tarukaja. Increasing Maruki's attack.

Maruki then regenerated the middle tentacle.

"Perosna!" Akira called Raoul. He used Vacuum Wave. Knocking down the right and middle tentacle, doing nothing to the left tentacle.

Akira then passed the baton to Makoto.

"Persona!" Makoto called Agnes. "Go Agnes!" She used Mafreidyne. Killing the middle tentacle, knocking down the left, doing nothing to the right.

Makoto then passed the baton to Sumire.

"Persona!" Sumire called Ella. "Enchant us, Ella!" She used Makougaon. Killing the right and left tentacles.

"Persona!" Makoto called Agnes. "Out of our way!" She used. Mafreidyne.

"Persona!" Morgana called Diego. "Me-yeah!" He used Magarudyne.

"Persona!" Akechi called Hereward. "PERSONA!" He used Eigaon on Maruki.

"Let's dance!" Sumire called Ella. "Let's finish this!" She used Makougaon.

Maruki used Evil Smile. Inflecting Morgana and Sumire with fear.

Maruki then used Raining Seeds. Missing Akira.

Maruki then regenerated the tentacles.

"Niijima-san! Everyone has the right to wish for a happy family! you don't need to keep holding back your desires!" Maruki said. Actualisation then kicked in.

"I'll fulfil my desire for a happy family-with my own power!" Makoto responded.

"Persona!" Akira called Raoul. He tried to use Maegiaon.

"They can't do anything!? Something's not right here..." Futaba said.

Akira then meleed the middle tentacle instead.

Akira then passed the baton to Makoto.

Makoto then meleed the left tentacle.

"Perosna!" Makoto called Agnes. "Hmp!" She used Energy Shower on Morgana and Sumire.

Makoto then finished off the left tentacle.

Morgana melees the middle tentacle.

Akechi then melees Maruki. Followed by Sumire.

Maruki used Raining Seeds. Missing Akira, Morgana and Akechi.

Maruki then used Evil Smile. Inflecting Akira, Makoto and Sumire with fear.

Only for Detox to kick in on Akira.

Maruki then used Shapeless Guard, Increasing his defence.

Maruki then regenerated left tentacle.

Futaba then recovered some of the group's health.

"Persona!" Akira called Raoul. "Ravage them!" He used Maeigaon. Killing the middle tentacle, knocking down the right, the left repealing.

Akira then passed the baton to Morgana.

"Witness my resolve!" Morgana called Diego. "Diego!" He used Magarudyne. Killing the right tentacle, knocking down the left.

Morgana then used a Relax Gel to Makoto.

"Come on!" Makoto said. She hit Sumire with the fan removing her fear.

"I appellate it." Sumire responded.

"Persona!" Makoto called Agnes. "Agnes!" She used Mafreidyne. Killing the left tentacle.

"Persona!" Morgana called Diego. "Ha!" He used Magarudyne.

"Fear my power!" Akechi called Hereward. "PERSONA!" He used Eigaon on Maruki.

"Persona!" Sumire called Ella. "This is my soul!" She used Makougaon.

Maruki used Eternal Radiance. Akira drained the attack, did nothing on Sumire, Akechi evaded, Morgana resisted but was inflicted with dizziness.

Maruki then used Raining Seeds. Causing two technicals on Morgana.

Maruki then regenerated the tentacles.

"Morgana-kun! I know how you truly feel... and there's no need to fear your differences anymore! Don't worry... You don't have to explain anything to me. All I have to do to help you is merely imagine it!" Maruki said. Actualisation then kicked in.

"I don't care what I look like anymore! I'm always going to be myself!" Morgana responded.

Akira meleed the right tentacle.

Akira then passed the baton to Makoto.

"Persona!" Makoto called Agnes. "Go Agnes!" She used Freidyne on the left tentacle.

Makoto then passed the baton to Sumire.

"Dance Persona!" Sumire called Ella. "Ella!" She used Makougaon. Killing the right and left tentacles.

"Perosna!" Makoto called Agnes. "Go Agnes!" She used Mafreidyne. Knocking down the middle tentacle.

Makoto then passed the baton to Morgana.

"Time for my Persona!" Morgana called Diego. He tried to used Mediarahan. "Show your might Diego!" He used Magarudyne instead.

"Persona!" Morgana called Diego again. "I'll finished you!" He used Magarudyne again.

"Persona!" Akechi called Hereward. "Kill them, Hereward!" He unleashed a Megidolaon.

"Dance Persona!" Sumire called Ella. "Victory is ours!" She used Makougaon.

Maruki used Evil Smile. Inflicting Sumire with fear.

Maruki then used Raining Seeds.

Maruki then regenerated the tentacles.

Akira meleed the left tentacle.

Akira then passed the baton to Makoto.

Makoto then meleed the right tentacle.

Makoto then passed the baton to Morgana.

"Persona!" Morgana called Diego. "Ha!" He used Mediarahan on the group.

"Persona!" Makoto called Agnes. "Okay!" She used Energy Shower on Sumire.

"Persona!" Morgana called Diego. "Diego!" He used Magarudyne. Killing the right and left tentacles, knocking down the middle.

Morgana then passed the baton to Akira.

"Come!" Akira called Raoul. "Your mine!" He used Vacuum Wave. killing the middle and left tentacles.

"Fear my power!" Akechi called Hereward. "Hereward!" He used Eigaon on Maruki.

"Let's dance!" Sumire called Ella. "Let's finish this." She used Makougaon.

Maruki used Raining Seeds. Missing Akira, Makoto, Morgana and Akechi.

Maruki then used Evil Smile. Inflecting Morgana with fear.

Maruki then regenerated the tentacles.

"I can't deny that you're all strong-but that's exactly what's making you suffer. It's time to end this. I'm going to save you all of you!" Maruki yelled.

The arms then went away from behind Azathoth.

"Violet, be careful! I'm picking up multiple reading beneath you!" Futaba warned.

"Persona!" Akira called Raoul. "Go down!" He used Cosmic Flare. Knocking down the left and middle tentacles, doing nothing to the right.

Akira then passed the baton to Sumire.

"Perosna!" Sumire called Ella. "Enchant us, Ella!" She used Makougaon. Killing the right and left tentacles, doing nothing to the middle.

Sumire then passed the baton to Makoto.

"Persona!" Makoto called Agnes. "Agnes!" She used Mafreidyne. Killing the middle tentacle.

"Perosna!" Makoto called Agnes again. "Take that!" She used Mafreidyne again.

"I suggest we run!" Morgana yelled. He was too shaken to use his Persona.

"I'll break them!" Akechi called Hereward. "MANIFEST!" He used Rebellious Blade on Maruki.

Sumire then guards.

Maruki then unleashed a Piercing Strike under Sumire.

Maruki then regenerated the tentacles.

Futaba then applied Concentrate to the group.

"Yoshizawa-san! That pain you're suffering... It must be impossible to move on! I want to save you from that awful life!" Maruki said. Actualisation then kicks in.

"I am myself! I'll never forget that again!" Sumire responded.

"Let's go!" Akira called Raoul. "Ravage them!" He used Maeigaon. Killing the left and middle tentacles, the right repealing.

Akira then passed the baton to Makoto.

"I'll used my Persona!" Makoto called Agnes. "Go Agnes!" She used Freidyne on the right tentacle. Killing it.

Makoto then passed the baton to Sumire.

"Let's dance!" Sumire called Ella. "Victory is ours!" She used Makougaon.

"Back in the fight!" Makoto said. She hit Morgana with the fan removing his fear.

"Good thinking." Morgana responded.

"Persona!" Makoto called Agnes. "How's this!?" She used used Mafreidyne.

"Come fourth, my other self!" Morgana called Diego. He used Magarudyne.

"Fear my power!" Akechi called Hereward. "Hereward!" He unleashed a Megidolaon.

"Dance Persona!" Sumire called Ella. She used Makougaon.

"Maruki used Eternal Radiance. Akira drained the attack, doing nothing on Sumire, Morgana resisted, Makoto and Akechi evaded.

Maruki used Eternal Radiance again. Akira drained the attack, doing nothing on Sumire, Morgana resisted, Makoto and Akechi evaded.

Maruki then regenerated the tentacles.

"Persona!" Akira called Raoul. "There!" He used Maeigaon. Knocking down the right and left tentacles.

Akira then passed the baton to Sumire.

"Let's dance!" Sumire called Ella. "Enchant us, Ella!" She used Makougaon. Killing the right and left tentacles, did nothing on the middle.

"Persona!" Makoto called Agnes!" "Agnes!" She used Mafreidyne. Knocking down the middle tentacle.

Makoto then passed the baton to Akira.

"Let's go!" Akira called Raoul. "*laughs*" He unleashed a Megidolaon.

"Witness my resolve!" Morgana called Diego. He used Magarudyne.

"Persona!" Akechi called Hereward. He used Eigaon.

"Persona!" Sumire called Ella. "This is my soul!" She used Makougaon.

"A reality where none shall suffer... To realise it... I will use all of our power!" Maruki said.

Maruki used Tyrant Stance. Which then was drawing ominous energy into Azathoth.

"What the-!? What are they doing!?" Morgana reacted.

"Be carful! I'm seeing a ridiculous amount of energy form his Persona!" Futaba warned. "Joker! You all have to guard this!"

Maruki then regenerated the tentacles.

"Akechi-kun! Don't throw away you life! If you're with Kurusu-kun and his friends, you could begin to atone for what you're done!" Maruki said. Actualisation then kicked in.

"Enough of this high-and-mighty bulls***! You're pissing me off!" Akechi bursted.

"Everyone, guard yourselves." Akira ordered.

The group does so.

Maruki then unleashed Tyrant Chaos.

The left tentacle then used Energy Stream on Maruki.

"Persona." Akira called Raoul. "There!" He used Vacuum Wave. Knocking down all the tentacles.

Akira then passed the baton to Makoto.

"I'll use my Persona!" Makoto called Agnes. She used Mafreidyne. Killing the right and left tentacles.

"Persona!" Makoto called Agnes again. "Take that!" She used Mafreidyne again.

"Persona!" Morgana called Diego. "Diego!" He used Magarudyne. Killing the middle tentacle.

"I'll break them!" Akechi called Hereward. "MANIFEST!" He used Rebellious Blade on Maruki.

"Dance Persona!" Sumire called Ella. She used Makougaon.

Maruki used Evil Smile. Inflecting Akira with with fear.

Maruki then used Raining Seeds. Missing Akechi and Sumire.

Maruki then regenerated the tentacles.

"Perosna!" Akira called Raoul. "Go down!" He used Maeigaon. Knocking down the right and left tentacles, doing nothing on the middle.

Akira was then too shaken to use his Persona again.

"Persona!" Makoto called Agnes. "Agnes!" She used Mafreidyne. Killing the left tentacle, and doing nothing on the middle.

"Come on!" Makoto said, She hit Akira with the fan removing his fear.

Makoto then passed the baton to Sumire.

"Let's dance!" Sumire called Ella. "Ella!" She used Makougaon. Killing the right tentacle, doing nothing to the middle.

"Witness my resolve!" Morgana called Diego. He used Magarudyne. Killing the middle tentacle.

"I'll break them!" Akechi called Hereward. "PERSONA!" He used Eigaon on Maruki.

"Persona!" Sumire called Ella. "Victory is ours!" She used Makougaon.

Maruki used Eternal Radiance. Akira drain the attack, did nothing on Sumire, Makoto, Morgana and Akechi evaded.

Maruki then used Evil Smile. Inflecting Makoto with fear.

Maruki then regenerated the tentacles.

"I won't fail... I CAN'T fail!" Maruki yelled.

"Mona, be careful! I'm picking up multiple reading beneath you!" Futaba warned.

"Come!" Akira called Raoul. "There!" He used Vacuum Wave. Knocking down all the tentacles.

Akira then passed the baton to Morgana.

"Persona!" Morgana called Diego. "Ha!" He used Salvation on the group.

"Persona!" Makoto called Agnes. "Go Agnes!" She used Mafreidyne. Killing the right and left tentacles, doing nothing on the middle.

Morgana then guarded.

"Persona!" Akechi called Hereward. "Kill them, Hereward!" He used Rebellious Blade on Maruki.

"Dance Persona!" Sumire called Ella. "She used Makougaon. Killing the middle tentacle.

Maruki then unleashed a Piercing Struck under Morgana.

Maruki then regenerated the tentacles.

"Kurusu-kun! This reality isn't just for you and your friends, but your family too! You'll also get to stay with Niijima-san, not needing to worry about anymore burdens! Tokyo is where you belong, isn't it!?" Maruki said. Actualisation then kicks in.

"Now you're just getting desperate!" Akira responded.

Akira then meleed the right tentacle.

Akira then passed the baton to Makoto.

"Persona!" Makoto called Agnes. "Go Agnes!" She used Freidyne. Knocking down the middle tentacle.

Makoto then passed the baton to Morgana.

"Come forth, my other self!" Morgana called Diego. "Show your might, Diego!" He used Magarydyne. Killing the middle tentacle.

"Persona!" Makoto called Agnes. "Agnes!" She used Mafreidyne. Knocking down the left tentacle, doing nothing to the right.

Makoto then passed the baton to Akira.

Akira then went trigger happy on Maruki.

"Ngh..." Maruki reacted.

-/-

The tentacles then disappeared behind Maruki, causing Azathoth to fall to the ground. and started to fade.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGFZHBK2lTs>

Maruki focuses on his fallen Persona. "Azathoth... Did I... fail?"

Maruki's treasure then appeared right before the Phantom Thieves.

"Is that...?" Ann started speaking.

"...It's Maruki's Treasure." Morgana said.

"What is it, though? ...a torch?" Haru wondered.

"A torch is a light to guide people-it may symbolise his perception of himself as the guide for the entire world." Akechi speculated. "We're here to change his heart, aren't we? Go on, take it."

Akira walks up to the treasure, and grabs it.

"So... This is it..." Maruki said.

The Palace then started to shake.

"This place is collapsing!" Futaba yelled.

"We'd better take our leave." Yusuke said.

"Rumi... I'm sorry... I couldn't... No, I... I can still...!' Maruki then said.

Akira was wondering what Maruki was mulling about.

"Joker, look out!" Makoto yelled.

Akira jumped back before he got collapsed.

"Dammit... We've gotta book it!" Ryuji said.

Morgana took form of the Monacar. "Guys! Jump in!"

The thieves all got inside of the Monacar. And Makoto quickly sped of, escaping Eden.

-/-


	66. Day of Fates - Throw away your Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Maruki defeated and the treasure taken. Maruki's Palace starts to collapse. Makoto speeds the Monacar out of the Palace before the entire building kills them all. With now Maruki's reality starting to disappear... or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: From here on out, the remaining chapters contain heavy spoilers for the 3rd semester in Royal. Continuing is not recommended if you haven't defeated the final boss.

Friday 2/3 - Outside Maruki's Palace - Evening

Makoto drives the Monacar on the closest road possible on the collapsing Palace.

Everyone trying to keep their ballance as everyone's weight causing inconvenient drifts.

The Monacar continues to skid while Makoto continues her concentration.

"Hang on!" Makoto yelled.

Makoto then drove to the end of road making a jump.

"We're faaalliiiiiiing!" Morgana yelled.

As the Monacar lands, Makoto quickly pushes down on the breaks. Causing Morgana to skid left. The Monacar then evenly stopped, blocking a road.

Morgana then changed back, and the Phantom Thieves then look at the tilted Palace.

"That was close..." Yusuke said.

"Dr. Maruki..." Sumire said.

"This has gone too far past changing someone's heart... Is he even still alive?" Ann wondered.

Akechi then looks up at a building to their left. "...Looks like that isn't a concern."

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8p7utuOjF-Y>

Everyone else then looked at where Akechi was looking at. Maruki on a buildings rooftop.

"Sorry, but I won't admit defeat just yet." Maruki yelled.

"Please, stop." Akira yelled.

"I'm sorry-you know I can't do that." Maruki yelled. "I've been chosen by the world itself... Granting this wish is my responsibility.

Maruki dropped his staff and used the power of accusation to pull his treasure out of Akira's hand.

"...The hell!?" Ryuji reacted.

"Ah! He just- The Treasure!" Ann also reacted.

-/-

The treasure back in Maruki's hand. He held it roughly by his left shoulder. Then raised it up.

Azathoth came back, this time looking much bigger than before.

"Isn't that..." Ann tired to speak.

Azathoth was on it back side, tentacles coming out from it's sides. Taking form off hands and a body forming under the Former Azathoth's base.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HbB-H5LWWBc>

Akira grunted as the Former Azathoth continued to form.

The Former Azathoth then started to stand up.

"No... You can't be serious..." Futaba reacted.

Gold armour then formed on the Former Azathoth.

"Maruki... He's done it... He evolved his Persona!" Morgana said.

"Such strength go will..." Yusuke said.

"It it's for everyone's happiness, I don't care what happens to me. Don't resist... Accept it." Maruki said. "With my power- No... With mine and Adam Kadmon's together, our reality is nigh!"

The Phantom Thieves then leaped to the building roof to face Maruki once again.

"My Persona guides me." Maruki said.

As Akira looked up at Adam Kadmon, the Persona was as big as Satanael when Yaldabaoth was still around.

"I refuse to let it end like this... Adam Kadmon! Guide us all to our ideal reality!" Maruki said.

"You're wrong!" Sumire yelled.

"Well decide our reality." Akira yelled.

"Yeah! We refuse to let it end any other way, too!" Futaba said.

"Persona!" Maruki yelled.

"Persona!" Akira called Raoul. "Go down!" He used Maeigaon.

"Persona!" Makoto called Agnes. "How's this!?" She used Freidyne.

"Come forth, my other self!" Morgana called Diego. He Used Garudyne.

"Fear my power!" Akechi called Hereward. "PERSONA!" He used Eigaon.

"Let's Dance!" Sumire called Ella. "Let's finish this!" She used Kougaon.

"Adam Kadmon! Lend me your strength..." Maruki yelled. He used Revitalise Soul. Adam Kadmon took health from the group, passing it to Maruki.

"Okay, looks like I'll need to do "that" again." Akira said to himself. "Shiva!" Akira called. "Everyone, keep Maruki busy!"

"On it!" Makoto responded.

Akira applied Concentrate to himself.

"Perosna!" Makoto called Agnes. "Feel my rage!" She used Freidyne.

"Witness my resolve!" Morgana called Diego. He used Garudyne.

"Persona!" Akechi called Hereward. "MANIFEST!" He used Eigaon.

"Dance Persona!" Sumire called Ella. "Victory is ours!" She used Kougaon.

Maruki used Grand Palm on Morgana. but missed.

"Come!" Akira called Shiva. "Alright!" He applied Heat Riser to himself.

"Perosna!" Makoto called Agnes. "Okay." She used Mediarahan on the group.

"Time for my Persona!" Morgana called Diego. He used Garudyne.

"I'll break them!" Akechi called Hereward. "psychic laugh*" He used Eigaon.

"Perosna!" Sumire called Ella. "This is my soul!" She used Kougaon.

Maruki used Grand Palm on Akira. But missed.

"Persona!" Akira called Shiva. "Hmp!" He applied Debilitate on Maruki.

"I'll use my Persona!" Makoto called Agnes. "Take that!" She used Freidyne.

"Come forth, my other self!" Morgana called Diego. He used Garudyne.

"Fear my power!" Akechi called Hereward. "MANIFEST!" He used Eigaon.

"Let's dance!" Sumire called Ella. "Victory is ours!" She used Kougaon.

Maruki started to look away.

"Raoul!" Akira called. "You're mine!" He unleashed a Megidolaon.

"I still... can't do it!?" Maruki questioned. "and my reality is right before my eyes..."

-/-

Maruki then started to pant. "Im sorry. I said I didn't care what'd happen to me... But I guess..." then looked at the thieves. "I wasn't committed to my words..."

Maruki then looked at Adam Kadmon who dropped his palm down.

"You too, huh?" Maruki asked.

Akechi drew his blaster at him.

"Crow-senpai, what are you-!?" Sumire started to question.

"Can't you tell?" Akechi responded.

Akechi tired to shoot at Maruki. but tentacles blocked him from doing so.

"Tch!" Akechi grunted.

Maruki then walked towards to palm as the tentacles guards him. "You think the same thing, don't you? Of course you do..."

Maruki clubbed on the palm and looked up at his Persona. "After all..."

Akechi then drew his sword, then started to approach.

"No, you can't!" Sumire yelled.

Akechi looked back. "We hesitate right now-we die!"

Adam Kadmon then raised his hand to the front of his face.

"Up there!" Morgana pointed out.

Maruki was raised high enough, till he started to float and disappeared after a flash.

"I'm all yours... Use me... however you want... Now... show us... the reality... The reality... we wish for..." Maruki's voice said.

A grunt then suddenly came out that not even the Phantom Thieves could tell what was happening.

"I am thou and..." Adam Kadmon's eye then glow red as red aura also surrounded him

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HbB-H5LWWBc>

"...thou art I! He yelled.

Adam Kadmon then started to form a fist.

"Incoming!" Futaba yelled.

Adam Kadmon used Full Force.

Causing the group to get colossally hurt.

"Oh no!" Futaba yelled.

"This power is the source... and the destination. I will be the light that guides mankind." Adam Kadmon yelled.

"But we're still not going to run!" Makoto responded.

"We're going to beat you, and go back-to our OWN reality!" Sumire also responded.

"That's the sprite! Now let's finish this!" Morgana yelled.

"Come!" Akira called Raoul. "There!" He used Maeigaon.

"What!? It's not working at all!" Futaba reacted.

"Persona!" Makoto called Agnes. "Take that!" she used Mafreidyne.

"No good! Joker, try something else!" Futaba yelled.

"Witness my resolve!" Morgana called Diego. "Ha!" He used Mediarahan on the group.

"Persona!" Akechi called Hereward. "MANIFEST!" He unleashed a Megidolaon.

"Let's dance!" Sumire called Ella. "This is my soul!" She used Makougaon.

"Wha... Nothing works?" Futaba reacted.

Adam Kadmon goes into Attack Position.

Akira then tried shooting at the head.

Makoto tired Meleeing the head.

Morgana tried Sling Shoting the head.

"Persona!" Akechi called Hereward. "Kill then, Hereward!" He tried using Rebellious Blade at the head.

"Dance Persona!" Sumire called Ella. "Let's finish this!" She tired using Kougaon at the head.

"I cannot fail... I must not fail you all!" Adam Kadmon yelled.

Adam Kadmon used Full Force.

causing the group to get colossally hurt again.

"If this doesn't stop... I'm gonna try to find a way to get us through this... just hang in there for a few more seconds!" Futaba yelled.

"Persona!" Akira called Raoul. "Go down!" He unleashed a Megidolaon.

"Persona!" Makoto called Agnes. How's this!?" She used Mafreidyne.

"I won't lose..." Morgana called Diego. He used Mediarahan.

"Perosna!" Akechi called Hereward. "PERSONA!" He unleashed a Megidolaon.

"Perosna! Sumire called Ella. "Victory is ours!" She used Makougaon.

Adam Kadmon went into Attack Position.

"Persona!" Akira called Raoul. "There!" He unleashed a Megidolaon.

"Persona!" Makoto called Agnes. "Prepare yourself!" She used Mafreidyne.

"Witness my resolve!" Morgana called Diego. "Me-yeah!" He used Magarudyne.

"I'll break them!" Akechi called Hereward. "Hereward!" He unleashed a Megidolaon.

"Dance Persona!" Sumire called Ella. "This is my soul!" She used Makougaon.

"The time to end such strife is at hand!" Adam Kadmon yelled.

Adam Kadmon used Full Force.

Still getting the group colossally hurt.

"Dammit! We can't keep this up...!" Akira said.

Futaba gasped. "I got it! I've found his weakness!" She yelled.

"What do we do!?" Akira asked.

"Joker-the next time he attacks, that's your chance!" Futaba responded.

"THAT'S when the weakness is suppose to come to play!?" Akira questioned.

-/-

"Let's settle this... once and for all!" Adam Kadmon yelled.

"His head is his weak spot... Though our attacks are ineffective in his normal state." Futaba said. "But whenever he attacks, he drops his guard while concentrating all of his power!"

"I see..." Akira responded.

"So, if we can target his head as he strikes... we might a have a shot!" Futaba said.

Morgana nods and walks to the rest of the Phantom Thieves.

Adam Kadmon still charging his punch. Then he starts to go for another.

The Phantom Thieves then started to called their Persona's all at once.

A bright light then appeared after impact.

Akira had his eyes shielded. He moves his arm to see the site.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5Xj9XhobQg>

"What!?" Adam Kadmon reacted.

"Impossible!"

The Phantom Thieves we're holding back the punch.

"We've come this far-we ain't gonna give up!" Ryuji yelled.

"Yeah! you gotta do way better than this!" Ann yelled.

"Don't underestimate our tenacity!" Yusuke yelled.

"It's just another threat. We'll overcome it like we always do!" Makoto yelled.

"If I run now, I know I'll regret it!" Haru yelled.

"We'll decide for ourselves what we want our lives to be!" Sumire yelled.

"I'm a bit occupied, so do your goddamn JOB!" Akechi bursted.

"Oracle! How does it look!?" Morgana asked.

"Perfect! His head's defense level has drooped down to zero percent! Go for it! Futaba yelled.

"Finish this, Joker!" Morgana yelled.

Akira started to run, then starting to jump from floating rubble to floating rubble.

Akira then threw his grappling hook at the nearest crane. Catching Adam Kadmon's attention.

Akira started to swing, he swung from the crane with the grappling hook until he launched to the air, then landing on the centre of Adam Kadmon's head.

Akira then drew his pistol, aimed just right the centre of Adam Kadmon's eyes.

"Checkmate." Akira fires.

The bullet hit's Maruki's mask. Making him fall backwards. As Maruki fell, Adam Kadmon started to fade away.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGFZHBK2lTs>

Maruki landed on the highway. The Phantom Thieves then landed in front of him, taking the treasure... again.

"Why..." Maruki said. "I gave up everything else... I dedicated all that I have to this... but I still... Why?'

"You're running from the past." Akira answered.

"I'm...running from..." Maruki questioned. "...Heheh. You nailed it." He continues. "It's true that I turned my back on the original reality... But where's the harm in that!? When it grows to be too much, too painful... Every person deserves to escape that!"

Sumire fell silent.

"In all honesty, it's best for a person's growth when they tackle their own hardship... But reality doesn't aways make that so feasible!" Maruki said. "No matter how much you try, or work for so long, the smallest injustice can wipe it all out, leave you with nothing..." He continues. "Don't you, of all people, understand that!?"

"You have to look to the future." Akira responded.

Maruki was in shook with what Akira responded with.

"You know, there probably are plenty of people who'd ultimately benefit from your "Reality". But what about the people who want to take on the world themselves?" Morgana questioned. "How's it right to rob them of their opportunities?"

Sumire stepped forward. "I don't think what you're saying is wrong either, Dr. Maruki... Some people want to run from their pain and cling to some other version of reality... Like I used to." She said. "But the knowledge I gained through that pain, and my desire to move on... Those are even more precious to me! And I won't let anyone take them from me again!"

"Yoshizawa-san..." Maruki responded. "So you truly don't want it... Huh... Looks like I'm totally finished."

More collapses then started to occur.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1LJtHDDfenU>

The Palace continued to collapse, one of it's giant cameras fell to a highway bridge above everyone. Causing it to collapse.

"Whoa!" Ryuji reacted.

"The Palace is collapsing!" Haru said.

Sumire then notice Maruki wasn't moving. "Dr. Maruki! Hurry! It's not safe there!"

Maruki removed his masked, he looked left at the collapse continues. Dust appeared then he is now nowhere to be seen.

"Dr. Maruki!" Sumire yelled.

She tries to go after him but Akechi stops her.

"No! It's too late for him!" Akechi responded.

"We're trapped as well." Yusuke said. "Is there anyway...!"

Rumble continues to drop.

"Everyone-get over here!" Morgana yelled. "Hurry!"

Everyone got to Morgana as he became the Monacar once again.

"Mona-chan! what are you-" Haru started to question.

The thieves were clueless on what Morgana was trying to do as rumble hit the roof.

"This is no time to act tough!" Makoto yelled.

"Whoever-said it was an act? Heh..." Morgana responded.

The road started to tear appears under the Monacar.

Sumire took hold of the wheel. "Mona-senpai! Can you fly!?"

"But I'm a car! there's no way I can-" Morgana started to responded. "No. It's now or never- I HAVE to fly!"

The road continues to collapse as Morgana loudly grunts.

-/-

Helicopter blades then started going off.

The helicopter, was Morgana.

"WHAAAAAT!?" The Phantom Thieves reacted.

"A helicopter?" Yusuke said.

Futaba was holding onto Makoto's arm. "If you could do this, then SAY SO, DAMMIT!"

"Well, I didn't know!" Morgana responded. "Now I'm downright priceless to the Phantom Thieves, heheh..."

"Sorry to interrupt your little moment of triumph, but..." Akechi interrupted.

From the inside, it was clearly cramped. And Akechi was on the floor at the front.

"Couldn't you have made yourself just a bit larger?" Akechi questioned.

Ryuji then noticed Akira wasn't inside. "Hey, where'd Joker go!?"

"Don't worry!" Morgana responded.

Akira was hanging on by the grappling hook.

Everyone sighed in relief.

The Monachopper continued to fly out of the Palace range.

Until suddenly something is trying to pull on it.

"What the-" Morgana said.

<https://youtu.be/1LJtHDDfenU?t=87>

Akira focused on the cause. It was one of Maruki's tentacles.

And there was Maruki, standing there.

"Oh my God! He just won't give up!" Akira said to himself.

The tentacle then started to pull the Monachopper down.

"Owww!" Akechi reacted.

"Aaaah!" Everyone screamed.

"W-We're losing altitude!" Morgana yelled.

Akira looked at the Monachooper, looked down at Maruki, the back up at the Monachopper.

Akira then let go of rope, and started to fall to Maruki's location.

"Joker!" Morgana yelled.

-/-

Akira then landed on the floating surface.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jTQlTOjabH8>

"Sorry to cut your flight short like that." Maruki said. "...This place is done for. Along with the entire reality I dreamed of..." Maruki then dropped his staff. "I... have lost. Even if I were to try that fight over, I'm sure I'd only lose again."

"So I know... this is going to sound pretty stupid. I've been holding this all in for so long, just hiding it from myself..." Maruki continued. "So, please... Help me kill every last one of my regrets." He requested. "you're the only one I can ask to help me with this, Kurusu-kun.

"Very well." Akira responded.

Maruki's attire went back to his Palace ruling suit. Akira's mask then disappeared into shards into dust.

"The disappearance of my Palace-of the entire Metaverse-is drawing near." Maruki said. "Seems like neither of us can summon our Personas anymore."

"...Guess it's a fist fight then." Akira responded.

"Let's begin." Maruki said.

"I gave up everything! Everything!!!" Maruki yelled. "So, why!?"

Maruki threw a punch at Akira.

Akira punched back.

"Why... Why Rumi!?" Maruki yelled.

Maruki threw a punch at Akira.

Akira punched back.

"A reality where... No one suffers..." Maruki said.

Maruki then punched Akira in a wussy way.

Akira punched back, but Maruki then almost lost his balance.

-/-

The duo just stood in their places.

"*sob* Haaaaaah!" Maruki screamed, then fell back flat to the floor.

Maruki reached his hand out to a falling snowflake, and melted in his glove.

Maruki then dropped his arm. "I'm done. I get it now. All thanks to you."

Akira notices the floor starting to shake.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7BA2eF8AdvQ>

It started to crack as Maruki just lied on the spot. He closed his eyes and started to fall with the Platform shards.

Akira quickly ran to catch him.

Maruki opened his eyes to see he wasn't falling. "Huh?"

Akira was greeting his teeth, as he was trying his hardest to not let Maruki fall.

"Come on... I said I'm done." Maruki responded. "Please... let go of my hand."

"I won't let it end like this." Akira said. He then grunts as he continues to hold his grip on Maruki.

"Your eyes are as bright and honest as ever... You keep your head up, no matter what..." Maruki said. "I must have always been... afraid... Afraid you and I wound't wish for the same reality..."

Maruki was starting to fall again, and Akira was really starting to lose his grip.

-/-

Lights shined on Akira as the Monachopper was getting close.

"So bright..." Maruki reacted.

The bright overtake the entire atmosphere...

then...

midnight struck.


	67. After the Day of Fates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maruki's change of heart was successful. The Metaverse has disappeared and Reality is finally returning back to normal. But... now the last question is: Will Makoto be prevented from reviving her burden?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: From here on out, the remaining chapters contain heavy spoilers for the 3rd semester in Royal. Continuing is not recommended if you haven't passed the final boss aftermath.

Velvet Room

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_Fc3PxsXzE>

Akira found himself, all the sudden in the Velvet Room. Not in the usual prison uniform, but in Shujin's, for some reason missing the mid-winter coat.

"*chuckle* Magnificent." Igor congratulated.

Akira walked out of his cell to get up close to Igor and Lavenza.

"We have indeed witnessed your decision. Not only have you taken back mankind's future for itself... But you've also re-established our reason for existence." Lavenza said. "While reality had been wholly distorted, your actions have guided it back towards what it ought to be."

"Reality's been reverted?" Akira asked.

"That is correct." Lavenza answered. "Time itself cannot be rewound, but every past event will revert to the event that should have occurred instead."

"What should have occurred instead..." Akira wondered.

Akira thought back to the moment with Sae from Christmas Eve once again. "I'll ask you once more. I'd like for you to turn yourself in to the police, of your own accord." Sae said.

Then thought back to the moment with Akechi, after Maruki got his calling card. "...I will carve my own path for myself. I refuse to accept a reality conceited by someone else, stuck under their control for the rest of my days." Akechi said.

Finally thinking back to when Makoto and him were in bed last together. "Because we all found out that Akechi ended up turning himself, and when all thought he was dead." "I've started to wonder what would've happened instead. I just can't put my finger on it though..." Makoto said. "Hey... you're keeping something from me, aren't you... ...Never mind. Goodnight."

Lavenza fell silent.

"What happens to Akechi? What will happen to me?" Akira asked.

"Everything will return to how it should be... Everything. There are no exceptions." Lavenza explained.

Akira was completely silent for a while.

"Have your regrets begun?" Lavenza asked.

Akira stayed silent, all he could think about is Makoto, and his family.

Lavenza was back silent. "Chossing such a path must not have been easy for you... Having now realised you have had to abandon what is precious to you." She continued. "For that, you have our utmost respect and gratitude, Akira Kurusu."

Yet another burden has happened in the Kurusu family, Akira looked away as a tear started to appear.

"I'm sorry, Makoto..." Akira said under his breath. Knowing that what he was trying to prevent in his relationship with Makoto was about to happen.

-/-

Saturday 2/4 - Odaiba Stadium - Midnight

"We're back." Sumire said. Then looked around. "Huh? Akira-senpai?"

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

That caught Ryuji's attention. "Huh? Akira? Where did he go?"

"Guys! Akechi's gone too!" Futaba yelled.

"Morgana's gone as well!" Yusuke added.

Makoto then felt strange on the chest. She gasped as she noticed the heart necklace Akira gave to her is missing.

"Makoto? Is something wrong?" Ann asked.

"N-Nothing..." Makoto responded.

"We better find them." Sumire said.

"Yes, let's spit up!" Haru suggested.

"If anyone has found any of them, get in touch imminently." Makoto said.

"Gotcha!" Ryuji responded.

Everyone then spilt up to find Akira, Morgana and Akechi.

Minutes have gone by and they still haven't been found. Makoto especially was starting to get frustrated.

She laid her back at a wall to calm her thoughts. Then she felt something in her pocket, she was curtain she only used them for her phone. And there was something else besides her phone.

Makoto put her hand in to figure out what it was.

"Akira's journal...? Why do I have it?" Makoto questioned.

It was a dumb idea, but she then thought reading through it might give her a clue. She then walked down the alleyway next to her. Thankfully there was a light.

In the centre of the light, Makoto opened the journal. She imminently noticed something was off. The recent entries were in HER writing. Everything Akira written down from January onward were replaced with entries that weren't remotely relevant to Maruki's reality. His sketches was missing too.

She continued to search through the pages. The months worth of entries STILL had her writing, until she stopped at 12/31. " _I would've thought I'd be looking forward to this year's new years eve. Since now this time I have someone who loves me this time, which is Akira. No thanks to the trouble getting Shido testified and held accountable. Sis just had to ask Akira to turn himself in, all because Akechi-kun is dead. Why did he have to be in Juvenile Hall? He didn't deserve it at all. And why do I have to lose everyone I love?_ "

-/-

"What?" Makoto couldn't believe what she read in her writing. She then flicked back to 12/25. There was where Akira's latest writing is, but it wasn't even an entry. It was more like a direct letter. There was tear stains on the page too. Makoto started to read the page.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGFZHBK2lTs>

" _My dear_ _precious Makoto. As you can tell already, I'm not in Leblanc. Not here to wish you a Merry Christmas. And the reason is, by the time you wake up, I've already turned myself in. When you mentioned Sae-san was having trouble testifying Shido, that's the reason. Sae-san herself came up to me and asked me to do it. After we spilt up for the night, and before I met up with you. I didn't tell you before hand because it would've only made you panic. I am aware this will only put another burden on my family, and this will put it on you too. But unfortunately, this is the best way to insure our efforts don't go to waste, and to keep you safe. Don't get wrong, I want to have our future together, but it's not possible now. I am sorry you have to deal with this burden yourself, but now all I want to say to you now is Thank You. For being my girlfriend, and being there for me at my lowest points of the year. Now go and be the Police Commissioner you strive to be, and fill in the rest of the journal if you want. I love you, From Akira..._ "

After reading it. Makoto then started to cry. Her tear drops fell to the footpath.

Makoto then leaned back to the alleyway wall. As she continued to cry. She then let the memories she made with Akira overtake her thoughts.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMvCfm_AjYo>

Akira helping her pick up her papers from April.

Him standing up for her from one of Kaneshiro's men.

When he took her to Shibuya's Arcade.

Him confessing his love to her.

Their sparing session in Mementos.

The Moments Akira held Makoto close.

The movies they watched together.

Their picnic

The beach

The moments in Hawaii

The Wilton Buffet

Their moment on the school roof during the post-festival party

Destinyland

When Akira saved Makoto both in Sae's Palace and the Velvet Room

The moments they studied, slept and spend time and in student council room together.

The moment Sae had embarrass her with her photos growing up.

The moment they danced together in the attic.

The moments Makoto was there for Akira when none of his family couldn't.

And the moment that hurt her hard... When Akira attached her necklace before school.

Makoto tired to wipe her tears away, but the memories were too much for her that it made it impossible for her to stop crying. They were loud enough for her not to notice how loud it was.

She then started to get out her frame, but the effect the crying was doing to Makoto, she dropped it.

Sumire caught it in time before the glass in the frame hit the ground.

"*sniff* ...Sumire?" Makoto said.

Sumire then passed Makoto a tissue.

"*sniff* Oh! Thank you..." Makoto took it, then blew into it.

"Makoto-senpai, what's wrong...?" Sumire asked, she then looked at what Makoto was holding. "It that-" She tired to asked.

"Akira's journal... Yes... *sniff* *sob*" Makoto responded.

Sumire gave the frame back to Makoto, and took the journal out of her hand and read into it herself.

Sumire's eyes widened and slowly lowered to journal after what she just read. "Oh no..."

Sumire then slowly got Makoto to sit down. She decided to stay by her until Makoto was calm enough to collect herself.

-/-

Early Morning

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=krtgiMY4wHI>

The Phantom Thieves gathered back at the stadium. Ryuji was just turning up.

"Didya see 'em!?" Ryuji asked.

Everyone shock their heads.

"Where could Mona, Akechi-kun and Akira be?" Ann wondered.

Makoto and Sumire already knew what happened to Akira at least.

"We're literally looked everywhere..." Ann added.

"This is our original reality, right?" Ryuji asked.

"I believe so, yes..." Sumire answered.

Yusuke then pulled out his phone. "The Meta-Nav is gone. We don't even have a way to check anymore..." Then put it away.

"At any rate, there's no point in worrying about it here. We should work all of this out somewhere else." Makoto said.

"You're right-now that I think about it, we've been out all night too..." Futaba responded. "So let's go to Leblanc.

Everyone then started to take off, Sumire bent down on the spot after just noticing a piece of paper. And picking it up.

"Sumireeee, let's goooo." Futaba said.

"Oh, right!" Sumire responded.

She put the paper in her pocket and went with the rest of the Thieves.

Cafe Leblanc

Sojiro was looking at his newspaper. "Hm?" He reacted as he heard the bell go off.

The Phantom Thieves walked in.

"I'm home..." Futaba said.

Sojiro put the news paper on the counter and stood up. "You didn't tell me you'd be out all night... You should've at least gotten in touch with me about it."

"I'm sorry, Sojiro..." Futaba responded.

"We're the ones who kept her out so late-we should be apologising for her." Ann said.

"And we're all back so early in the morning... We're awfully sorry." Sumire added.

"Stop apologising so much." Sojiro responded. "bing worried isn't exactly on my list of favourite activities, but I assume you had a good reason for it, right?"

"Um... Have you seen Akira-kun at all lately?" Makoto asked, even though it was a dumb question for herself at this point.

"Akira? What are you bringing him up for?" Sojiro asked.

"You know what his deal is right now, Sojiro?" Futaba asked.

"Well, yeah... He's been locked up since last year." Sojiro answered.

Everyone except Makoto and Sumire were confused, it only proved what Akira's most resent writing had in the journal was true.

"Locked up?" Ryuji questioned.

"What's going on?" Ann asked.

"What're you guys talkin' about... Well, I was gonna ask you that, but now I'm getting a strange feeling that I've been seeing him until fairly recently..." Sojiro responded. "Anyways-why don't you all take a seat before I go over his situation?"

Everyone did so. Then Sojiro explained what happened, ...in the real reality.

"So, Akira's in juvenile detention..." Yusuke said.

"Well, I need to stock up on a few supplies before I open up shop... Feel free to hang out here while I'm out." Sojiro said.

"Thank you..." Sumire responded.

Sojiro then leaves the cafe.

"So, this is our original reality, right? Or, are we in another different one now?" Ann wondered.

"You know, these unexpected changes could actually be the end results go our actions in our own reality..." Makoto said. "Remember how Akira was originally planning on turning himself in to the police?"

"Then Akechi-kun did it for him instead..." Haru quickly followed.

"But that took place in Dr. Maruki's reality-which means Akira's currently..." Yusuke said.

"So, everything that would've happened if it weren't for Dr. Maruki... now its actually happened?" Ann added.

"Ya know, what y'all saying's starting' to make sense..." Ryuji said. "but in that case, in the real reality-Uh, I mean, the reality we're in right now... What happened with Morgana and Akechi?"

"Don't say it... Just like with my mom, now Morgana's-" Futaba then gets interrupted.

"Did someone say my name?" Morgana said.

Everyone turned around, and there was Morgana.

"This again!?" Ryuji bursted.

"Recycled gags suck! Why do you always hafta get us all worried like that!?" Futaba bursted.

"How are you here?" Haru asked.

"Looks like it really was just the Metaverse me who disappeared. Eventually, I woke up in Shibuya. Getting all the way back here took some time." Morgana said.

"C'mon, don't scare us like that!" Ryuji responded. "Oh, but wait-does that mean Akechi's..."

Morgana then realised Akechi isn't in Leblanc.

"What is it, Mona-chan?" Haru asked.

"Well... About him..." Morgana said. He then jumped up to a high chair. "Because Akechi was shot in Shido's Palace behind the shutters. Maruki's reality was why Akechi was still alive in the first place."

"Dr. Maruki did say he created a reality where Akira-kun and Akechi can start over." Makoto finished.

"No... I can't believe Akechi-san's really..." Sumire responded.

"What the hell..." Ryuji also responded. "So he was fighting' that hard, knowin' he was gonna disappear the whole time..."

"So, Akira's incarcerated and Akechi's really dead." Yusuke said. "I though I'd braced myself for the decision we made, but... this truly is a harsh reality."

"We all decided to live our real lives and look to the future from here... But even so..." Sumire added. "I... just can't accept Akira-senpai being stuck behind bars. Especially from the state I found Makoto-senpai in earlier. Why don't try to help him somehow?"

"Nice, I'm impressed with the idea!" Morgana responded.

"Yeah! We won't put up with this injustice!" Ann responded.

"But, what can we do to actually help him get out of there?" Haru wondered.

"I remember Sis telling me a while ago... In order to overturn a sentence, you need definitive evidence that proves the subjects's innocence." Makoto said.

"So what yer sayin' is, we just gotta find that evidence... right?" Ryuji asked.

"Then we're on the case!" Sumire said.

"There's no time for us to waste." Yusuke said. "We're going to show off what the Phantom Thieves are capable of-one last time."

"That's right! Let's go!" Futaba said.

"Now that is what I want to hear!" Makoto responded.

"We're gonna save our leader, no matter what it takes!" Ryuji yelled.

"Then let's get started After School, we'll be lucky to have some progress made before exams start." Makoto said.

"HUH!? EXAMS!?" Ryuji responded.

"*sigh* Oh my god..." Morgana said.

Everyone then started to leave for school. Morgana was in Makoto's bag. "Oh, right! Futaba!" Makoto said.

"Yeah?" Futaba asked.

"Do you think you can give us a head start? There's someone I have in mind who can help us, and I defiantly want him involved." Makoto explained.

"Ohhh, you're getting "him" involved? Good thinking." Morgana said.

"No problem! Who is this "him" I'm getting in touch with?" Futaba asked.

Inaba Therapeutic Office - Morning

Shiro was looking through his appointment list.

"Well, this is going to be a long day..." Shiro commented.

His personal phone then starts ringing. Shiro grabs it to look at the number.

"Hmm? Who's number is this?" Shiro wondered, he then picks it up. "Hello?"

"Hello, Shiro Kurusu..." An Auto-tuned voice said.

"What the...!? HEY! WHO THE HELL IS THIS!?" Shiro yelled.

"I am Alibaba, a member of the Phantom Thieves." Alababa's Voice said.

"What do you want from me!?" Shiro questioned.

"This is about our leader, your brother... Akira Kurusu." Alababa's voice said. "Our advisor, has requested you take part of clearing his name with us."

"But... How can I even do that? I've already been told he's in Juvenile Hall now." Shiro responded.

"That's where we, his supporters come in. We're trying to get evidence to prove his innocence that lead to his arrest." Alababa's Voice said. "You want him out from bars, don't you?"

"Okay, what do you want to do pacifically?" Shiro asked.

-/-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what's with the irrelevant soundtrack from the part where Makoto was reading the journal and thinking back to the memories with Akira. I didn't there was anything in the Persona 5 ost strong enough to express the emotion I was aiming for.


	68. Rebelling Injustice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Maruki's reality gone, Akira is behind bars in Juvenile Hall. The Phantom Thieves and his acquaintances band together to get Akira out and get his false charge removed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: From here on out, the remaining chapters contain heavy spoilers for the 3rd semester in Royal. Continuing is not recommended if you haven't passed the final boss aftermath.

Saturday 2/4 - Niijima Residence - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CxDHyhylKrw>

Makoto is on her phone in the living with Morgana next to her.

"...Really!?" Makoto yelled. "Now that we know the name, all we need is an address."

"You're right. We'll succeed if we all do it together. Sis has yet to say anything, but I believe she's looking into possible actions as well." Makoto said. "As for me, I will look into every viable solution." She continues. "...Thanks. Make sure you give my regards to Shiho-san. ...Oh, could we try getting their help as well? I'm sure they would gladly cooperate."

"...That would be a great help. I'll leave that to you. As for me, Futaba and I have his brother on board." Makoto said. "...Mm-hm. We'll talk again tomorrow. Let's save him, no matter what."

Sunday 2/5 - Juvenile Hall - Morning

Sojiro went to Juvenile Hall speaking to one of the staff.

"I already told you... There was nothing wrong with his conduct! I was his guardian, so I should know best." Sojiro said.

"Sukura-san, what he did was very serious crimes. We're not lifting his charges." The staff responded.

"Hmph, I bet you're just trying to dig up some dirt. you probably want to pin a crime on him..." Sojiro said. "But I'm not gonna let that happen-you hear me?"

"Sakura-san, you don't get it." The staff responded.

"That young man changed a corrupt politician's heart. So I'm the one who get's it, not you!" Sojiro bursted.

Takemi Clinic - Afternoon

"...I'll announce his name as the key figure in the completion of the medicine at the next conference. I've heard that Miwa-chan's progress is going well." Takemi said.

"Indeed, that's true, but..." Miwa's Physician responded.

"I'm certain that this will help prove his good character in the trials. Please. I want to increase his chances of being found innocent as much as possible." Takemi said.

"I see, so that's why." Miwa's Physician responded.

"You'll cooperate too, right?" Takemi said.

Monday 2/6 - Facility Office - After School

Kawakami gathered each teacher from Shujin into the facility office, to convince them to get Akira released.

"...And so, we need to release an official opinion from this school to object his arrest to the police! You'll agree with me, correct!?" Kawakami yelled.

The teachers then started talking to each other.

"What good are teachers if they don't believe in their students!?" Kawakami said.

Shibuya Alleyway

Iwai started to talk with two Yakuza's in suits.

"...Yeah, that's the kid. Also, you guys know someone in Public Security, right?" Iwai asked. "Won't you introduce me to him? ...I have to protect him, using whatever means necessary." He continues. "...I'm begging you!"

The Yakuza's look at each other, then face back at Iwai.

"Fine, Mune. We'll introduce ya." One of them responded.

Shibuya Station Square

Mishima has been hanging around Shibuya with a clipboard.

"...P-Please, I beg of you! Please me collect enough signatures! I-I want to help a friend who's innocent!" Mishima said.

As everyone just passes him.

"He's a really good guy! He always fights for the sake of others..." Mishima continues.

People continues to walk pass him.

"He's... He's my best friend!" Mishima then yelled.

Tuesday 2/7 - Red Light District - Morning

Chihaya was at her usual spot, surrounded by her clients. "So basically... The reason why we were able to come to our senses is because he saved us! And now he's in a crisis himself. I believe it's our turn to save him this time!" Chihaya said.

"But our words won't reach anyone... That's why I need Yokota-san and everyone's help! Won't you please protest the police with me!?" Chihaya asked. "Please!"

Her clients then nodded in agreement.

Akira's Hometown - Evening

Ohya went out her way to travel to Inaba and found the woman involved with the insentient.

"...Please tell me if you know of this young man. I need testimonies from people to use in the special article in regards to him!" Ohya asked.

"Well, uh..." The Involved Woman tired to respond.

"Did he truly look like a boy who would cause an assault here?" Ohya asked. "The a discrepancy in the other resident' testimonies and the court decision at the time." She then continues to push further. "Please, you have to remember!"

"Well, then here's what was happening..." The Involved Woman responded.

Wednesday 2/8 - Diet Building - After School

People gathered around Yoshida hearing his speech.

"...A certain young man is faced with a dilemma due to the unjust oppression by the government! he is suffering from a crime he did not commit!" Yoshida yelled. "He is a promising young man who will support this country's future! What justice is there in a country without it being able to save such an individual!?" He continues. "This cannot be allowed!"

The listeners look at each, then were thankfully convinced by Yoshida's words.

Thursday 2/9 - Akihabara Arcade - After School 

Shinya has older guys around him, in front of the Gun About game.

"...Look at the guy ranked number one in these rankings. Isn't his score amazing?" Shinya said. "I really wanna go up against him, but I heard he's been arrested for some crime he didn't commit."

Everyone in front of looked at each other questioning it.

"But... I can't help him out with just myself alone. We need tons more people's voices, like on online forums and getting signatures and stuff!" Shinya said. "You have to say with me that it makes no sense that he's been arrested when he's done nothing bad!"

Shinya then bows. "...Please! Please help him out!"

Kanda Church

Hifumi is being board casted and interviewed.

"...Yes, it's thanks to that young man. I would still be trapped in that awful match-fixing if not for his support." Hifumi said.

"I see... And what has happened to this young man now?" The Interviewer asked.

"And now, this honest gentleman is locked up in juvenile hall, despite being innocent!" Hifumi answered.

"...Oh!" The Interviewer responded.

"This time, I wish to be the one to come to his rescue!" Hifumi said.

Kichijoji Fitness Centre

Sumire is talking with her coach.

"Please! He doesn't belong in juvenile detention at all. I swear I'll make up for the missed practice. Please, let me take just a short break!" Sumire said. Then looked up noticing she's not responding. "Ah... Coach?"

"...No deal." Hiraguchi responded.

"But..." Sumire tired to press further.

"I've got a few connections up my own sleeve that'll probably be more useful than simply doing your own legwork... I'll also try calling around to check if any of my other trainees have some useful info..." Hiraguchi said. "But if I do this for you, it means you're continuing practice as scheduled, go it? I'm sure it's what he'd want for you, too."

"Thank you so much, Coach!" Sumire responded.

Friday 2/10 - Amagi Inn - Afternoon

Shiro meet up with of his colleges former boss, and showed her the letter Akira sent the family when he returned from Hawaii.

"And all of these people mentioned in the letter were who your brother was helping?" The Inn Manager asked.

"I'm positive, my brother was also one of Shido's victims, getting him to where he is now!" Shiro said. "I wasn't there when I was needed most, and now I'm needed more than ever. But I can't do it alone."

"Very well, Kurusu-san. You have me convinced. I'll do what I can to help you." The Inn Manager responded. "But... If you like, I know a police detective personally that would be glad to help."

"Thank you, Amagi-san. And yes, please do!" Shiro said.

"Okay, We'll speak again another time, I'll get Dojima-san on the phone now." The Inn Manager said.

-/-

Velvet Room

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_Fc3PxsXzE>

Akira woke up in the Velvet Room, and approached Igor an Lavenza once again.

"You escaped the prison of the heart only to be imprisoned in reality... What a most ironic outcome, your wish to others' happiness prevailed over your own." Lavenza said. "However... I feel as though all is finally well. In the end, you willingly chose the correct path. Most importantly, you never compromised your values for your own well-being."

A light spec then dropped before Akira, tuning into a arcana card.

"The final arcana you have acquired is "The World." It is the power for an individual to stand on their own two feet, swayed by none. That power shall fuel the hope shared amounted your friends and yourself, to strive towards a better future. With "The World," you are no longer without a place to belong, and will never trudge a path alone again." Lavenza explained.

The card then changed back to the spec, and Akira absorbed the power before him.

"My own duties end here as well... ...You were truly a remarkable guest." Igor said.

Igor shined then disappeared.

Lavenza shined then disappeared.

The whole Velvet Room then shined before Akira, and he is now in black limbo.

A butterfly then flew in front of him, to then fly off in the distance.

-/-

Monday 2/13 - Niijima Residence - Early Morning

Makoto was in the kitchen, finishing packing up her food fo the day. As she put it all in the bag.

"Makoto?" Sae called.

"Yes, Sis?" Makoto responded.

"Are you about ready to leave?" Sae asked.

"I am, why?" Makoto responded.

"Because I'm dropping you off, there's something I want you to know first about." Sae answered.

"Oh, okay." Makoto said. She then lowered her bag for Morgana to jump in.

"You think it's about, you know what?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah, I think so too..." Makoto responded.

Apartment Complex

Makoto got in the front of the car, and put her bag between her feet.

Sae started to reverse the car. "Can you check to see if anyone's coming by the right?"

Makoto looked from the back of her seat. "Nothing."

Sae then drove down the road full of Apartment doors and balconies.

"So... What was it you wanted to talk about?" Makoto asked.

<https://youtu.be/-j5wBjQarB0?t=23>

"Well for starters, Akira-kun will be released from Juvie, as of today." Sae started.

"A-Are you serious?" Makoto responded.

"That's right, I'll be swinging in today to get him released." Sae said. "But... If you still can't forgive me for asking him to turn himself it, then I guess I had it coming."

Makoto fell silent at the comment.

"Second, Shido will defiantly be found guilty. He has confessed to a variety of crimes so arrest is guarantied at this point." Sae said.

"Well, that's reassuring. He has ruined Akira and Futaba's lives after all." Makoto commented.

"And lastly, I'm planning on quitting my job." Sae said.

"Why?" Makoto asked. "Wasn't your reason for being a prosecutor is the reform society?"

"Yes, that's right. But how can I after the damage I caused with my time as one." Sae said. "So I instead want to be a defence lawyer. Once the Shido case has settled down."

"That... Actually isn't a bad idea." Makoto responded. "But, have I told you I aim to be Police Commissioner?"

"You haven't, but I do recall that part being slipped from Kurusu-san's testimony." Sae said.

"Of course it did..." Makoto responded.

Aoyama-Itchome

Sae continued to drive until she was by the footpath near the station. And parked the car.

"Okay, I'll see you at home." Sae said.

"Okay, bye Sis." Makoto said as she got out of the car.

She then waved as she watched Sae drove off.

Morgana then popped his head out. "So now that we know Akira is getting out, we should let the others know and celebrate." He suggested.

"Yeah, that was just what I was thinking." Makoto responded.

-/-

Juvenile Hall - Afternoon

Akira was sticking in his cell. With his hands together in front of his face, a guard then walks up to him.

"Kurusu! Prosceutor Niijima is here to see you." The Guard said.

Akira was then escorted to the visitation area, and Sae walks to his window.

"Long time no see." Sae said. "We met last on Christmas Eve, right?"

"I would tell you what actually happened but it's kind of a long story." Akira answered.

"...Mm, then nevermind. It's nothing." Sae responded.

<https://youtu.be/krtgiMY4wHI?t=33>

Sae then takes her seat. "I have two great pieces of news for you today. First, we finally managed to prosecute Masayoshi Shido." She said. "He'll likely be found guilty. I'm grateful for your cooperation with the trail. Your testimony proved the be very useful."

"I'm glad to hear that." Akira said.

"To be frank, it seemed almost hopeless at one point. But thanks to the civil protests, some of the more indecisive prosectors came to our side." Sae said. "It will likely some more time until the hearing begins, but this is the first step to true change. The only charges right now are for breaking election laws, breaking funding control laws, and bribery."

"Why doesn't the last one surprise me?" Akira wondered.

"I knew that proving the Metaverse's existence would be difficult... but I still find myself dissatisfied. Shido did admit to all of his crimes though, including everything you know about." Sae said.

"And you said you have two pieces of news?" Akira asked.

"I did. Now for the other piece of good news." Sae responded. "As of today, you'll be free to go."

"Really?" Akira asked.

"That's right." Sae answered. "Shido's confession brought light to the truth of your case. We were able to prove your innocence in the original assault charge that led to your arrest." Sae continued. "Your sentence will no doubt be rescinded. You're a free man."

"Which reminds me, an I aloud contact with my family again?" Akira asked.

"Unfortunately no, your probation officer is still being a prick about that." Sae answered.

"I saw that one coming." Akira sighed.

"I'm joking." Sae responded.

"And that wasn't funny." Akira said.

"Sorry... The others did everything they could for you. Bringing in the woman who was the victim in your case as a witness was the turning point." Sae said. "To think they'd be able to track down someone involved in a case from well over a year ago... That wasn't all... An unbelievable amount of support has come in from various other places as well."

"Regardless, the righteous Phantom Thieves are gone. All that remains is for us adults to lead society in the right direction." Sae continued. "...Then again, I have to wonder if you believe what I say."

"I trust you... sort of." Akira responded.

"I suppose I'll have to do my best so that you can believe in me full someday. It would be bad if my potential brother in law still didn't." Sae said. "Still, I'm glad I was able to save you in court. I've never felt so happy in my entire life. I'm not quite sure hw to put it, but... saving your future meant more to me than my own career." She continues. "I feel like you even taught me how to live."

"You're exaggerating." Akira responded.

"That's not true." Sae said. "...By the way, there's something that's been on my mind. What did the Treasure of my world turn out to be?"

"I don't remember." Akira answered.

"And that's perfectly fine. This isn't an investigation, after all. I suppose it doesn't matter now one way or the other." Sae said. "There is... one more thing. I haven't even told Makoto about this... But I realised something after meeting all of you."

"What's that?" Akira asked.

"My most prized "treasure" is the justice I use to protect those important to me. Makoto helped show me that as well." Sae said. "Once the Shido case is settled, I'm thinking of quitting my job and becoming a defence lawyer."

"Oh, really...?" Akira responded.

"I wanted to reform the system, but I'll have to leave that to someone else. Going forward, I want to enact justice not for myself, but for the sake of others." Sae said. Then stands up. "Well then, I need to go submit the paperwork for your release."

Sae started to walk off but then stopped. "Thank you again for everything you've done. See you later." Then walks of completely.

-/-

Sometime later. Akira is changed and gets escorted out through the wall door. Akira then hears beeping, he turned his head to see Sojiro's car.

Sojiro drives by, pulling over beside him. "Hey. You kept me waiting. Geez. To be honest, I didn't really wanna come... But Futaba just wouldn't stop bugging me."

"Well you should've inspected that." Akira responded.

"Yeah I should have. Anyway, you're a free man now, aren't ya? It'd look bad on me if you did something again under my watch." Sojiro said.

Akira then chuckled.

Sojiro then quickly adjusted his middle mirror. "All right, let's go home. It's cold, so get in quick."

Akira gets in by the front.

Sojiro then takes off.


	69. Release Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Akira now released from Juvenile Hall, Sojiro now takes him back to Leblanc for the everyone the celebrate his release and the removal of his false assault charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: From here on out, the remaining chapters contain heavy spoilers for the 3rd semester in Royal. Continuing is not recommended if you haven't passed the final boss aftermath.

Monday 2/13 - Cafe Leblanc - After School

Makoto walks in to Leblanc with Morgana in her bag, As the Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke and Haru bet her there.

"Sorry we're late, the student council had some stuff they wanted me to fill out, since we're about to finishing school as our current grades after all." Makoto said.

"Come on, don't worry about it. At least you have to deal with it, not us." Ryuji responded.

Ann then slaps him.

"Ow! What did I do!?" Ryuji responded.

"That was kind of rude, don't you think!?" Ann bursted.

"I'd have to agree with Ann, thanks a lot Ryuji." Makoto responded.

"Hey, where's Akira and the chief?" Morgana asked.

"Sojiro went to pick him up." Futaba said.

"But Boss hasn't been here at all before we arrived." Yusuke said.

"Maybe they're caught in traffic?" Haru speculated.

"Then I guess Sumire might beat Akira here at this rate." Makoto commented.

Shibuya Highway - Meanwhile

"It's not moving at all..." Sojiro said.

"This feels like deja vu..." Akira commented.

"Due to the railway incident this morning, widespread delays have impacted the various lines and..." The Newscaster said.

"Oh my god..." Akira responded.

"Another accident, huh?" Sojiro said. "Heh. Reminds me of that day back in April. Remember when we went to introduce you at the school?"

"I'm trying to forget." Akira responded.

"You never change, huh? Thinking back, I was pretty awful to you, throwing you in that storage room all by yourself... Then again, soon you're gonna be..." Sojiro said.

"Right..." Akira responded.

"You made some great friends here. You better thank them when we get back, all right?" Sojiro said.

"You really think I wouldn't?" Akira responded.

Cafe Leblanc

Akira walked up to the cafe door as Sojiro went to get pack his car back in his parking spot.

Sojiro then walked up by him. "Go on... The honor is yours."

Akira opened the door, and there was his friends before him.

Futaba squealed as Makoto put her hand up to Akira.

Yusuke put his hand up.

Haru had her hands together.

Ryuji put his hands to his knees and chuckled.

Ann stood up and turned around to face Akira. "Hey there!"

"Hm, hey guys..." Akira responded.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE>

Everyone then started to come up to him.

"Woo-hoo! Namaste!" Futaba yelled.

"Whoa." Sojiro responded.

"You did it!" Ryuji said.

"It has been a while." Yusuke said.

"Yusuke, it's actually been nine days." Akira responded.

"Not bad. You look fine." Ann said.

"I'm glad you seem well." Haru said.

"And the best for last: me!" Morgana chanted. "So we meet again, Akira! ...It's good to see you."

"Same here." Akira responded.

Makoto then walked through the group to get close up to Akira.

And rested her arms on to Akira's chest.

While Akira wrapped his behind Makoto's neck.

And both kissed in front of the crowd.

Ann and Haru gave a "Awwww."

Ryuji snickered.

"Such a sight of beauty." Yusuke commented.

"I still ship it." Futaba said.

"Well look at you... Getting close with your woman the instant you come back." Sojiro said.

"Bleh!" Morgana reacted.

When the couple broke the kiss. Akira then whispers in Makoto's ear. "You dropped something."

Makoto wasn't sure what he meant. Akira gave her some space. Makoto then looked down and...

"*gasp* But... how? You got this for me while we were still in Dr. Maruki's reality." Makoto questioned.

"Missing what?" Yusuke wondered.

Makoto then accidentally turned around.

Everyone was shocked to see Makoto with a Heart Necklace.

"So that was what you were missing, Mako-chan?" Haru asked. "But I have to say, I'm actually jealous seeing you wear that."

"You know, I know Makoto's codename was "Queen" and all, but haven't Akira been treating her like one since he transferred?" Ryuji asked.

"I heard that!" Makoto responded.

"Huh!?" Ryuji reacted.

"Everyone's a witness!" Futaba added.

"Alright, that's enough everyone. Let's grab table!" Makoto said.

Everyone sat down in seats, while Yusuke remained standing.

"I gotta head out and grab some groceries. I'm sure you guys have plenty to talk about." Sojiro said. Then leaves the cafe.

"Now we'er only missing one last person!" Ann said.

"She texted me a little while ago that she's finished with practice and heading here... I'm guessing she'll be here any minute now." Makoto said.

Sumire then walks in. "Sorry I'm late!" Then notices Akira as the door closes. "Akira-senpai! Um... Welcome back!"

"Hehe... Thank you." Akira responded.

"All right, that's everyone!" Ryuji said.

"C'mon, Sumire-take a seat." Morgana said.

Sumire then sat herself down.

"Man! It went well, yeah!?" Ryuji asked.

"I'm so glad we didn't give up." Makoto said.

"This was certainly worth the effort." Yusuke said.

"We didn't know what yo do once you were gone... But then we realised something." Ann said.

"And that might be?" Akira asked.

"Even if we don't have the Metaverse or any other special powers, we can still change reality." Ann said.

"If we didn't do that at the very least, we'd be betraying the entire reason we stood up to Maruki." Morgana said.

"We'll oppose the injustice of this reality with our own strength... That's what we all agreed upon." Sumire said.

"And ever since then, we've been doin just that-busting our asses trine get you outta the clink." Ryuji said.

"Not just us. Everyone who believed in you joined us." Haru said.

"Thanks to that, we've got our leader back!" Futaba said.

"Thank you." Akira responded.

"What're you talkin' about? You the one who took the hit for us." Ryuji said.

"They treated you fine, right? Actually... did you lose some weight?" Ann asked.

"It would be understandable... I've heard the food in prison is quite foul..." Yusuke said. "So... what did you eat?'

"Was it bugs? Fermented mackerel? Or maybe durian?" Futaba asked.

"You're missing the point." Makoto responded.

"Eh. you're gonna get some good food soon enough though." Ryuji added. "Boss is out gettin' stuff for our party right now. C'mon, everyone's back together! It's time to celebrate!"

Someone's stomach then grumbled.

"*giggle* I guess you really were hungry, Akira-kun." Haru commented.

"That wasn't me..." Akira responded.

"Oh? It wasn't?" Haru said.

"Sorry about that..." Sumire said.

"Ah, it was Sumire..." Yusuke said.

"Sojiro'll be back soon-just hang in there!" Futaba said.

"...Oh yeah! Uhhh... Sorry for not midin' my business." Ryuji said.

Everyone then looked at Ryuji.

-/-

"But we heard from Boss... you're goin' back home next month?" Ryuji asked. "Can't you stay here? Sure we proved you're not guilty, but people're still gonna label you there, aren't they? Ain't it just gonna be uncomfortable goin' back?"

The whole place fell silent after Ryuji completely killed the mood.

Makoto looks around in the awkward silence. "What's the matter? We were all so excited a moment ago."

The silence continues.

"...How about this? If our leader is leaving, the Phantom Thieve are truly disbanding, correct?" Makoto said. "Today we can celebrate Akira's release... and commemorate the day of our disbandment."

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yg1jhWp9GA4>

"What kind of commemoration is that?" Ann asked.

"I was serious when I said it..." Makoto responded.

"It sounds like a good idea to me." Haru said.

"I guess you're right!" Ryuji said. "We just gotta double our excitement fo roady!"

"About that-there's something I need to tell you guys... I've decided to go with Akira when he leaves." Morgana said.

"You sure you don't want to stay with Ann?" Akira teased.

"Wait, WHAT!?" Ann responded.

"Me? Stay with Lady Ann-I-I mean, He's pretty special, after all." Morgana said. "Plus, we need someone there in case he turns back into a delinquent!"

"I've never been a delinquent." Akira sighed.

"Really? Either way, I want you guys to add my farewell party to the one we're having tonight!" Morgana said.

"I dunno... Is that important?" Ryuji responding a way that he just couldn't care less.

"You're not leaving for another month, right?" Haru asked.

"It is far too early for a farewell party." Yusuke added.

"That'll just muddy the purpose of this celebration." Makoto said.

Morgana scowls at Ryuji. "Nrrrgh, how dare you! Sumire! At least you're on my side, right?"

"Uh, Me?" Sumire questioned. "Then... What say we call this a second-round welcoming party?"

"That's the ticket! My re-welcoming party! Nobody can complain about that! So, for the food at my party... I demand sushi! Sushi!" Morgana yelled.

Sojiro then finally walked back in with a full bag. "Man, you guys've loud. I could hear you from outside."

"Chief! They're so mean!" Morgana wined.

Sojiro looks at Morgana. "*sigh* Noisy as always..." Then walks up to him.

"Hey! I'm not some... normal cat!" Morgana yelled.

Sojiro the get some food out of the bag. "I can't understand hat you're lying to me, you know. Here." Then puts it right tup close to Morgana's mouth.

"No, I would much rather have sushi than something like-" Morgana accidentally swallows. "*gulp* ...Hmprh!? This is delicious!"

"Sheesh, what an assertive little guy. I wonder where he got that from." Sojiro said.

"Heh, that's just part and parcel of who I am-the one, the only: Morgana." He chanted.

"Stop trying' to talk so big. You're just a cat now." Ryuji responded.

"Shuddup! I don't need to hear that from some dumb ape!" Morgana sass talked.

Ryuji stands up and look down on him. "What was that!?"

"It's things like that. You get angry so fast. Oh, and you're vulgar." Morgana responded.

"You little...! Why don't you go disappear again!?" Ryuji bursted.

"Ugh, shut up! We're supposed to be celebrating, not fighting!" Ann bursted.

"They're at it again..." Makoto sighed.

"You can say that again..." Akira also sighed.

"You guys never change, do you?" Sojiro responded.

"Seriously... That weirdo Inari." Futaba said.

"Who you calling a weirdo!?" Yusuke bursted.

"Don't worry. Being weird is just a sign of your individuality." Sumire continued.

"Oh for christ sakes..." Akira commented.

"Uh, you don't need to defend him about that..." Ann responded to Sumire.

"Hahaha! Well anyways, we're all here now!" Ryuji said. "Let's kick this party off!"

"Very well..." Yusuke said.

"Sojiro! I want sushi!" Futaba yelled.

-/-

Yougen Jaya Station - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE>

The Phantom Thieves partied off, and all are now heading home.

"Oh right! Before I forget." Makoto said. She then passed Akira's journal back to him.

"Oh thank god, I was wondering where that went." Akira said. Then took it out of Makoto's hand.

"The traindoors are now opening, please watch your step!" The Station Recording played.

"So, uh... I'll text you later." Makoto said. Then kissed Akira on the check. Then boarded the train with the rest of the Phantom Thieves.

"Okay, we walked everyone off, can we get home now?" Futaba asked.

"Yeah, we're going now." Akira responded.

Leblanc Attic

After Akira's got his journal back. Akira written a new entry. " _Released form Juvenile Hall today. I was shocked to see Makoto's hand writing in it. And to see from after Christmas Day to when we changed Maruki's heart was replaced with her writing and her own entries. But thankfully I still had the real entries on separate pisces of paper. And stuck them in after getting it back. Guess now I have entires from both realties. From a curtain point of view._ "

Akira closed his journal and sat down on the bed.

"Delicious food, fluffy sheets... I guess home is what you make of it... even in this abandoned building of all places." Morgana said. "Hey, take care of me like this back home too, okay?"

"Of course... roommate!" Akira responded.

"Thanks for not calling a pet this time." Morgana said. "So, uh... I wanted to ask you something. Remember the tail end of Maruki's Palace, when I was actually flying? ...That wasn't a dream, right?"

"Why do you ask?" Akira responded.

"I mean, it's not anything important... But I still can't figure out how that was possible in the first place." Morgana said. "So, this is just a theory, but... Don't you still have that Star Jose game you?"

Akira's pulls it out of his pocket.

Morgana notices it's colour. "Hey, it's...!"

"The Star's lost its luster..." Akira said in his head.

"This was shining the last time you looked at it, right? So it really was the effect of the Star..." Morgana said.

Akira then put it back in his pocket.

"Oh- Well of course it was, now that I think about it! There's no other way that the idea of a cat converting into a helicopter would suddenly become a common cognition." Morgana said. "Well, we're through with the Metaverse, and it only happened in the most extreme of emergencies... So I have a feeling that won't be happening again anytime soon."

"I guess you're right." Akira responded.

Akira's phone then goes off.

It was a text from Makoto.

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"I couldn't say this in front of all the others, but..."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"I'd like to see you, privately. Can I come by Leblanc tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's Valentine's day, so why the hell not...?" Akira said in his head.

**Me**

"I'll be waiting."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Thanks."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"I'll stop by when the shop is about to close. Well, good night."

"You never change, do you?" Morgana commented. "Come on, let's go to bed. You're working at the shop form tomorrow onward, right?"

"Right?" Akira responded, and put his phone away.

-/-


	70. Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Special day is among the couple. And it was a day where for Akira, it's about Makoto. And for Makoto, it's about Akira. They spend this day together since Akira will be helping around Leblanc till the day he goes home. While Makoto has collage entrance exams to pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: From here on out, the remaining chapters contain heavy spoilers for the 3rd semester in Royal. Continuing is not recommended if you haven't passed the final boss aftermath.

Tuesday 2/14 - Cafe Leblanc - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE>

Akira is washing up dishes while Sojiro was putting cleaned and dried one away.

"Oh right, today's Valentine's Day. No wonder there were so many guys bringing girls in here." Sojiro said. "Don't you have anything exciting happening? I mean, you've been here nearly a whole. Y'know, when I was young, hoo boy..."

-/-

Before Akira could respond. The cafe's bell goes off.

Sojiro turns his head to see who it is, and it's Makoto.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mj5nltHmg4>

"...Good evening. Sorry to barge in like this..." Makoto said.

Akira then moved away from the back to face Makoto.

"Ohhh... You should've just told me." Sojiro said. "Here, I'll leave the store to you." Then starts to leave. "Enjoy yourselves..."

Sojiro then finally leaves with Morgana behind him.

The Couple sit down in a booth with a cup of coffee in front of each.

"He was quite considerate." Makoto commented. "Welcome home, once again."

"Sorry to worry you." Akira said.

"...At least you're aware of it. I was scared out of my mind, you know. It was like you'd disappeared." Makoto said. "And after that, I find out you turned yourself in...?"

"Sorry." Akira responded.

"...I forgive you. But you need to stop shouldering all the burdens on your own, okay? I want to support you, especially when you're hurting. We can get through our problems together."

"Yeah... And I was the one who promised too..." Akira responded.

Akira then thought back to the midnight moment where he made the promise. "Regardless, promise me one thing. When you have burdens like what you said to me, don't shoulder them on your own." Makoto said. "Because I'll be there for you, and help take them on. Okay?"

It was a big promise to keep. Even for Akira. But he didn't really have a choice, since now Makoto knows everything. "Ok, I will..." Akira responded.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to turn this into a lecture. That's not why I came here, anyway." Makoto then pulled out a well decorated box. "Chocolate. For you. I'm afraid it's not homemade, but..."

"This makes me happy." Akira said.

"Well, I'm happy you're happy." Makoto responded. "We... came back, right? We're in the real world this time?"

Silence filled the table, Makoto then quickly changed the topic.

"...I've been studying hard. I'm looking to apply to law school. My dream of becoming a police commissioner remains the same." Makoto said.

"Well, it's good to hear you still have that intention." Akira responded.

"Um, can I sit next to you...?" Makoto asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course." Akira answered.

"Thank you." Makoto said.

Makoto then picked up her gift and coffee, and moved over next to Akira and put them back down on the table. And sat down.

"You're going back next month, right?" Makoto asked.

"Come with me." Akira suggested.

"Sure, just let me get my tickets." Makoto joked. "...I wish."

"But... our relationship can survive a little distance, right?" Makoto added.

"Yeeeah, I guess you're right." Akira responded.

"Can I tell you something...?" Makoto asked. "When I was a phantom thief, I was driven by one goal: to help those who were unjustly suffering. And that hasn't changed, of course. That goal still keeps me going." She said. "But now I something else, too."

"Now, I have someone I want to be happy. I want to stand beside them-not as a phantom thief, but as myself." Makoto said.

"Really now, And who might that be?" Akira teased.

Makoto then leaned her head on Akira's shoulder.

"Someone very special." Makoto responded. "And... um... at this moment... I'm not asking for too much, am I?"

"I spent a romantic evening with Makoto..." Akira said in his head.

-/-

Wednesday 2/15 - Cafe Leblanc - Early Morning

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yg1jhWp9GA4>

Akira walks down into the cafe dressed in uniform.

"Perfect timing. You've got a guest." Sojiro said.

"This early on a school day?" Akira responded. Then walked forward to notice who it was. "Oh, Sae-san."

"Sorry to bother you this early in the morning." Sae said. "I was wondering if you'd like this. There's no obligation, of course."

Sae then pulled out a Giri-Choco from her bag and passed it to Akira.

"You've helped me through a lot. I wanted to express my appreciation. ...Sorry for how this i coming off. I didn't mean it to seem like I'm just dumping my leftovers on you." Sae said.

"Well, thanks anyway..." Akira responded.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you. So... Thank you, Kurusu-kun." Sae said.

"Well, look at this hotshot. Lucky guy, having a gorgeous lady drop by this early just to give you treats."

"While you were probably on the urge of filing a restraining order from summer." Akira jabbed.

"Do you have to...?" Sojiro responded.

"I hope you don't mind that I stopped by today. No doubt you already got some from "someone special"?" Sae said knowing who she was talking about.

Akira chuckled with a blush, knowing he is dating the sister of the public prosecutor in front of him.

"I should really be going, anyway. Sorry to impose." Sae said. "And this is hardly the end of my debt, of course. Chocolate isn't going to cover all you've down for me. See you around." Then finally turns to leave.

Ginza Line

Akira is waiting around for the train, then Ohya comes up to him.

"Oh, Akira-kun?" Ohya said.

Akira turned around. "Ohya?"

"I heard they finally turned you loose. I'm glad you're doing okay. Expected at least a phone call, though..." Ohya said.

"Sorry." Akira responded.

"Anyhow! You're free, and that's worth celebrating." Ohya said. Then passed him a Giri-Choco. "I was hoping I'd get a chance to hand this over, so this is good timing. You know how it was Valentines's Day yesterday?"

"Thanks." Akira responded.

"It's just a token of my appreciation, so don't go feeling guilt about not getting me anything. How about you consider it a sign of trust? From one comrade to another." Ohya said. "See ya!"

Shibuya Station Square

Makoto was heading up to the Ginza line herself.

"Oh! Makoto!" It was Yusuke's voice.

"Oh, Yusuke. I don't think we ever run into each other this early." Makoto said.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing." Yusuke responded.

"Well, since we're here right now. Here." Makoto then passed him a Giri-Choco.

"Oh, Makoto! You truly are a life saver! I didn't even have any breakfast so this helps a lot!" Yusuke said.

Makoto looked at her teammate awkwardly.

"...Maybe you try finding a finding a job." Makoto responded.

School Gate

Akira was walking with the crowd to Shujin, right till Ann runs and catches him.

"Morning!" Ann greeted.

"Morning, Ann." Akira responded.

"We usually don't run into each other here, huh?" Ann said. "Oh yeah... This is for you." She then passed Akira a Giri-Choco. "I was going to give it to you at school, but as long as we're both here... Have some chocolate. You know, for Valentine's Day."

"As friends?" Akira asked.

"As friends. Close friends! I'll be counting on you!" Ann said.

"*chuckle* Yeah." Akira said.

Courtyard - Lunchtime

Makoto started to head to a venting machine, then ran into Mishima dropping his papers.

"Oh! Sorry Mishima-kun, I'll help you with these." Makoto said.

"Oh, thanks Niijima-senpai!" Mishima responded.

As Makoto picked up some papers, one of them catches her attention. ""History of the Phantom Thieves"?" She read out loud.

"You read it right, I'm planning on writing a book about the Phantom Thieves. I plan to ask Kurusu for feedback since he might have a better idea on what to write than me." Mishima said.

"Really now?" Makoto responded then gave Mishima's papers back to him. "Oh, right. While you're here." Makoto then passed him a Giri-Choco.

"Chocolate, for me? But... Why me of all people?" Mishima asked.

"I was gonna give it to someone else. But... he unfortaully died." Makoto responded.

"Oh... sorry to hear that." Mishima responded.

"Plus I didn't know who else to give to." Makoto added.

"What about Kurusu or Sakamoto? Or that guy from summer vacation?" Mishima asked.

"Akira and Yusuke got theirs. But Not Ryuji yet." Makoto answered. "Anyway, you have somewhere to go, don't you?"

"That I do, please excuse me." Mishima then takes off.

Akira's Homeroom

Akira was walking to his classes door and Sumire was standing there waiting for him.

"Oh, Akira-senpai! Sorry, I didn't mean to ambush you like this." Sumire said.

"You need something?" Akira asked.

"Not really. But this is yours, if you want it!" Sumire said. And passed him a Giri-Choco. "It's chocolate. A token of my appreciation and respect. Well, when I put it like that, it sounds a bit too intense..."

"I'll gladly take it." Akira responded.

"Oh, please don't worry about it! It's not a big deal at all. I just wanted to show you I really appreciate you putting up with me. And I hope that doesn't change." Sumire said.

School Entrance - After School

Akira started to leave Shujin and Haru stops him.

"Hello, Akira-kun!" Haru greeted.

Akira turns around. "Hey, Haru."

"I'm glad I caught you... I wanted to give you this." She then passed Akira a Giri-Choco. "I thought it'd be best to wait until today. After all, if you get one from Mako-chan, I wouldn't want to intrude!" She continued. "You always do so much for me. This is the least I could give in return."

"Thanks." Akira responded.

"Of course! We should get coffee again sometime, too." Haru suggested. "Just let me know when you're free.

"Guess I'll have to figure something out then." Akira said.

School Gate

Akira started to leave the gate.

"Oh... Akira-kun. I'm glad I got see you. I'm relieved you're safe..." Hifumi said.

"Hifumi? Well thanks." Akira said. "Anyway, What are you doing here?"

"On that note, I have a small gift for the occasion, if you'll accept it..." Hifumi said. And passed him a Giri-choco. "Apparently these days, people give chocolate to friends, even when it's purely platonic. It seems like a fine opportunity to celebrate your return, and express my gratitude."

"Thanks." Akira responded.

"I hope shoji brings us even closer together." Hifumi added.

"Bring it on." Akira responded.

Aoyama-Itchome Staton

Akira waiting for his train and Chihaya approaches him.

"Hello there, Kurusu-san!" Chihaya greeted.

Akira turns to face her. "Hello."

"I knew you'd be here. Oh, I don't mean I've been watching you! I just read your fortune." Chihaya explained.

"Well to be fair, I've had to use this station everyday." Akira responded.

"Now that that's cleared up, please take this." Chihaya then passed a Giri-Choco. "It's to celebrate your freedom. And to say thanks for everything you do."

"Thanks." Akira responded.

"If you ever need my power again, all you have to do is ask." Chihaya said. "I'll always be happy to help you."

"That reassuring." Akira responded.

Underground Walkway

Makoto walked to her platform, as she gets upstairs to it. Ryuji standing by the platform.

"Oh, Ryuji hello." Makoto greeted.

"Oh! Makoto, hey. What are you doing here?" Ryuji asked.

"I take this platform home." Makoto answered.

"Now that just feels weird after showing Akira round Kichijoji that first time." Ryuji said.

"Anyway, I have this for you." Makoto then passed him a Giri-Choco. "Thought you'd might like it, since we're teammates and all."

"Well, thanks. I wasn't actually expecting to get chocolate at all though." Ryuji said.

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"I mean, I did get chocolates from Haru, Ann, my mom and now you. But do they even count?" Ryuji wondered. "*sigh* I wonder if I am going to get a girlfriend before I graduate."

"Well, maybe if you tune down your fowl language, and actually study. You might." Makoto suggested.

"You really gotta mention studin'?" Ryuji responded.

"Well you're not gonna attract anyone if you complain about having to do it." Makoto said.

-/-

Cafe Leblanc

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE>

Akira walks in, and Takemi is at the counter.

"Welcome back." She greeted.

"Hello, Doc." Akira responded.

"I wasn't sure if I'd even see you, but... I guess this is good timing. Here. Take this." Takemi then passed him a Giri-Choco. "Figured you deserved a little appreciation."

"As friends?" Akira wondered.

"Heh... Who knows? Don't get your hopes up. Sounds like you've been through a lot. It's long of a relief to see you're the same as ever." Takemi said. "Remember, I'm pretty close by if you ever come down with something. Call whenever you need to."

"Great." Akira responded.

"See you later, then." Takemi said. Then leaves Leblanc.

Leblanc Attic

Akira sat on the on the sofa while scrolling through his phone. He texted his family for a bit then started going on the browser looking for suits to wear for Makoto's graduation.

"Hmmm... This looks good." Akira said to himself, then looked up to see Sojiro beside him.

"I know it's sudden, but could you watch the store? I gotta head out for a bit. Think you can keep an eye on things?" Sojiro asked.

"Okay." Akira responded then put his phone away.

Cafe Leblanc

Akira stood behind and Kawakami walks in.

"Oh, were you working? Sorry to distract you." Kawakami said.

"It's not a big deal. Are you after anything?" Akira asked.

"I thought I'd stop by on the way home from work. Partly so I could give you this." Kawakami said. Then passed a Giri-Choco. "You've done so much for me, after all. I wanted to say thanks."

"I'll gladly accept." Akira responded.

"Oh, and I didn't get to say it at work, but... Welcome back. I'm glad you're safe." Kawakami added. "Oh right..." She then also passed a folder. "I whipped up a little study guide for the classwork you missed. It should cover most of the important stuff. Especially that you still have to catch up on exams."

"Right... I thought that was why the Second Year grades were delayed." Akira added.

"If you're still having trouble with any of it, you can always ask me, okay? I'm your teacher. That's my job. Anyway, I'll see you at school." Kawakami finished.

"See you." Akira responded.

Evening

Akira went outside to flip the sign. And Futaba walks up to him.

"Oh! Perfect timing. You got a sec?" Futaba asked.

"Yeah." Akira responded.

"Cool. I just wanted to give you something. Don't worry, not gonna make it weird. Just... If Sojiro saw, he's get ideas and start freaking out. So here you go!" Futaba then passed a Giri-choco in the most dramatic way possible. "A chocolatey gift. For my brother-like figure. If you wanna pay me back, I'll take a year's supply of instant noodles."

"That's impossible." Akira responded.

"What, you thought I was serious? Relax! It's just a gift from me to you. Cause you're my key item, right? And you always will be!" Futaba said.

"Haha. Right." Akira responded.

-/-

Monday 2/27 - Ginza Line - Early Morning

From the 16th onward, Akira has spent his study periods, break times, and afternoons doing the exams he missed while he was behind bars in Juvenile Hall. So at the very least, what he could do through the month was limited. Despite having it all done before Sunday he still looked restless at the platform. 

"Hey, Akira." Makoto greeted. "Oh, you look awful."

"You can say that again..." Akira responded. "But at least I'm caught up on everything now."

"And this month is almost at an end too. So as of next month, I'll be a graduate." Makoto said.

Ryuji then walks up to the couple. "*sigh* Mornin'."

"Is something wrong, Ryuji?" Akira asked.

"Well, I got a girlfriend." Ryuji answered.

"Really?" Makoto responded.

"Of course not, my mom's pissed that my grades haven't come yet. And she continues to hold off what she's been plannin' as a celebration because of it." Ryuji said.

"So you still celebrate getting big fat F's? Interesting." Morgana responded.

"I'll strangle you with that collar if you don't can it 'bout my grades!" Ryuji bursted under his breath.

"Can you two stop arguing between each other..." Akira groaned.

"Especially you Morgana. Unless you want to sleep on a towel more often." Makoto jabbed.

"Wait, you're forced to on a towel at Makoto's place? Hahaa! In your face!" Ryuji taunted.

"I think you lost the right to insult me about that, since you had to sleep on the floor that one night in Hawaii." Morgana jabbed.

"Huh!? How di- Oh, right. Futaba's bug..." Ryuji responded.

Bulletin Board

Ann and Haru then met up with the trio on the way to Shujin. As the five then walked to Shujin together.

Commotion was going on by the bulletin board.

"Hey! The second year grades are finally posted." A Female Student said. "How did you do?"

"Damn, I'm dead... The wait was so not worth it..." A Male Student said.

"Aw come on, this year's first place average was pointless." The Female Student commented.

"I wonder what score I got... I'm on top of all second years!" Akira said in his head. "And I'm the first place average!"

Morgana then popped out of Akira's bag. "Ha! Looking cool, Akira!"

"Yeah, way to go!" Ann commented.

"*giggle* Congratulations, Akira-kun." Haru said.

"Yeah, nice goin' man." Ryuji said.

Makoto then put arm around Akira's neck and kissed his cheek. "At the start, I'll admit I was wrong about you. Mainly because I didn't know you back then."

Akira then chuckled embarrassingly while rubbing the back of his head.

"While we're here, I wonder what Ryuji got." Morgana teased.

"*groan* Dammit I'm gonna look so you can shut up!" Ryuji bursted, then looked at his grade. "Wait, for real!?"

"Oh my god! Ryuji didn't get an F for once!" Ann said.

"Ryuji got a C-..." Akira said in his head.

"*sigh* ...That's still below average..." Makoto commented.

"Hello everyone." Sumire greeted.

"Hey guys." Mishima also greeted.

"What's going on?" Sumire asked.

"Second year grades, that's what." Morgana answered.

"Ah! Then who averaged first in the second year?" Sumire wondered. She then looks at the results herself. "*gasp* Wow! Congratulations Akira-senpai!"

"Thanks." Akira responded.

"So, the student council president, the transfer student, and the gymnast." Mishima said. "All three of you averaged first."

"At any rate, why don't we all head to our classes now." Makoto suggested.

"Yeah, let's go." Akira responded.


	71. Going forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Phantom Thieve's times as third years, second years, first year, and a stay at home teenager coming to an end very soon. Every member of the Phantom Thieves now have a clear path of how they see their futures now. But they first see a movie from a friend they should've remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: From here on out, the remaining chapters contain heavy spoilers for the 3rd semester in Royal. Continuing is not recommended if you haven't passed the final boss aftermath.

Thursday 3/2 - Cafe Leblanc - After School

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zZpJg9ypg1Q>

The Phantom Thieves came to Leblanc straight after school, but waiting on Ann.

"So, what are we evening doing? I mean, our time as the Phantom Thieves is over, yeah?" Ryuji said.

"Unless we all tend on going to Penguin Sniper or something. I don't think there much we can do." Morgana responded. "But, let's decide after Lady Ann arrives. She texted us that she's almost here..."

Leblanc's bell then goes off, Ann coming in. "So sorry I'm late! The photoshoot went on longer than expected." Ann said.

"Ohh, speak of the devil." Futaba added.

"Hm? What's that flier for?" Makoto asked.

"Oh, this? Someone gave it to me while I was on set." Ann explained.

Ryuji took it out of Ann's hand. "A high-school student film festival?"

"What's that?" Morgana wondered.

"Well, it's an event where high-schoolers make their own movies, screen them, and have them judged... I think?" Haru responded.

"I send my paintings to art exhibitions, so it makes sense for there to be a film equivalent of that." Yusuke said.

"I didn't even know that high-schoolers could make a movie." Ann commented.

"Scriptwriting, stage direction, filming... To think, kids our age are doing all that." Makoto said.

Ryuji was remained in silence.

"Hey, Ryuji got all quiet for some reason. Did this festival blow your mind or something? Hmm?" Futaba wondered.

"Nah, I just thought it sounds cool... Hey, why don't we check it out?" Ryuji suggested.

"Oh? It's rare to hear such language from you, Ryuji." Yusuke responded.

"Right? I bet it's going to rain tomorrow." Morgana added.

"No-it'll be a full-blown typhoon." Futaba responded.

"Argh! The hell!? I'm into movies too, okay!?" Ryuji bursted. "Plus, I dunno how to put it, but... I've got this feelin' that we haft go see this... Agh, dammit! What's wrong with me!?"

"Uh, no point asking us..." Ann responded.

"You're not alone... Now that you mention it, I been having that feeling too." Akira also responded.

"Ryuji's tantrum aside, I'm actually pretty curious too. Talking about amateur cult movies gets me pretty psyched." Futaba commented.

"A movie, huh? I've seen a few with Akira-they were pretty interesting." Morgana said.

"Now I'm starting to feel like going to this too. Hey, why don't we all go together?" Haru suggested.

"That reminds me, we've never gone to see one all together. This seems like a good opportunity." Makoto pointed out. "I trust everyone doesn't have much school work left to do, so why don't we take a break for today?"

"I agree. This could provide me with some kind of artistic inspiration." Yusuke said.

"I wanna watch a sci-fi movie!" Futaba chanted.

"Uh, there's no way a high-schooler could make a sci-fi on their own!" Ryuji pointed out.

"On that note. Let's check out some movies then." Akira said.

"You heard the man!" Ryuji said.

"Okay, let's all go there together." Makoto said.

"Let's see-the location's printed here on the flier." Morgana said.

"*giggle* Let's take a breather and enjoy some free time together." Haru suggested.

"C'mon, let's get ready, Akira!" Ryuji said.

"Hold on! Will boss be okay with Akira leaving?" Ann asked.

"I'll text Sojiro about what's happening." Futaba said.

"Let's be off, then." Yusuke said.

-/-

Movie Festival

A movie then finished screening, the room was filled with the crowd clapping.

"What a great movie, right?" Morgana said to Akira.

"Yeah." Akira responded.

"And now... We'd like for the preceding movie's director to take the stage. Everyone, please welcome her with a warm round go applause." The Festival Host said.

The crowd then clapped for the director. As she started to walk up in front of the crowd.

"Allow me to introduce her... She depicted her own struggles in the film "New Cinema Labyrinth." Her name is... Hikari!" The Festival Host said.

Akira focused on the directors hat, and he knew he saw it before. It was defiantly Hikari.

"Hikari? I feel like I've heard that name before..." Morgana commented quietly.

"That's because it is her." Akira responded.

"*ahem* U-Um... Hello everyone... My name is Hik-" As Hikari spoke into the microphone, sound went through that it cause everyone to cover their ears. "Sorry... My name is Hikari... And, this movie I worked on. As said just now. It is one that depicted my own struggles through life. And... This is also based from a dream I've had that I decided to put put together as a film." She continues. "As if it was a dream that taught me a number of things that made me who I am today."

"Hmmm..." Makoto then started to wonder if there were events she's known about before. As Hikari was speaking.

"So... um... I hope you all like it!" Hikari finally finished.

The rooms lights then go off. The the countdown begins.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IC6GlEtvNEg>

When the movie starts, the Phantom Thieves then imminently noticed something familiar. The movies setting, and the characters designs.

"Those clothes, they look like our attires." Yusuke commented.

"Not 100% exact though... thankfully." Makoto responded.

"But, they have the same code names as us though." Ann commented.

As the movie played, the Phantom Thieves then remembered everything that happened from the world beyond Mementos. Not partly anymore, but everything.

The events from Kamoshidaman, Junessic Park, A.I.G.I.S, the whole events that happened in that world. The only differences the movie had compared to the real thing were. Different names, different characters, slightly different atmospheres. The only things that were unchanged what the movie souly was about Hikari, the resolution, how the story concluded, and the Phantom Thieves code names.

When the movie finished, claps started slow. Then claps got louder. There were to loudest they've been since the festival started.

-/-

Everyone was then handed sheets to vote what movie they liked best. When the Phantom Thieves voted, they then passed the sheets back.

"And now, with all votes counted together. We have chosen our winner." The Festival Host said. "This year's high schooler movie of the year is..."

"New Cinema Labyrinth!"

The crowd then clapped as Hikari came to claim her award.

"I honestly thought we were the only ones who liked it..." Haru commented.

"Not even the Phantom Thieves has the flawless reputation after all." Futaba responded.

"My costume looked half assed though." Ryuji commented.

"Ryuji..." Ann responded.

Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rr62F4ca1tg>

It was at the point everyone is now leaving and heading home.

As the Phantom Thieves were leaving the gate.

"Excuse me! Do you all have a moment?" A familiar voiced yelled out as she ran up to them.

Akira turned around. "Yes?"

"Do you need something?" Makoto asked.

"I just wanted to thank you all for seeing my movie, and for voting for it." Hikari said. "I don't think I would've made this movie possible with all of your support."

"It's nothin' we just had to see it as all." Ryuji responded.

"However, I do have this funny feeling, as if we all met before. And that you've all came to see my movie at my request." Hakari said. "Even though I haven't met any of you before."

The Phantom Thieves were then lost.

"Yeah... Strange..." Haru awkwardly responded.

"But seriously, thank you all again. Well. I hope to see you all again someday." Hikari said, then took off.

Morgana then popped out. "That's odd, Hikari doesn't know us?"

"She said at the beginning the movie was based from a dream after all." Makoto pointed out.

"Wait, hold on... You thinkin' we've actually been there but Hikari was dreamin' it the entire time." Ryuji said.

"Why don't we talk about this another time? I'm kind of exhausted now." Ann said.

-/-

Leblanc Attic

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tx-6-wAid70>

Akira returned to Leblanc and immanently went up the attic. He phone then goes off.

"Hmm? An unknown number?" Morgana said.

Akira answers his phone. "Hello?

"Hello, am I speaking too, Akira Kurusu?" A woman's voice said.

"Yes, who is this?" Akira asked.

"I'm Yukiko Amagi, the manager of the Amagi Inn." She explained. "I was one of the people who helped you get out of Juvenile Hall, upon Shiro-kun's request."

""Shiro"?" Morgana wondered.

"I was told you spent the whole year living at a cafe called Leblanc, we're you not?" Yukiko asked.

"That's right." Akira answered.

"Great, well in that case. How would you like a part-time job as my Inn's barista." Yukiko offered. "Well, not now obviously. Since your not home yet, are you?"

"Sure, that would be great!" Akira responded.

"Great! No drama's then. I'll have you in for an interview on the 25th." Yukiko sad. "Well, I'll you then." She then hangs up.

"Wasn't that Shiro guy your brother or something?" Morgana asked.

"He is." Akira answered.

"Man, that guy really never let's his family go. And the name "Yikiko Amagi"... I feel like I heard that name before..." Morgana said.

Akira's phone then goes off again.

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Hey, everyone free after school tomorrow?"

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

"I should be available. Why?"

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"There's something I wanna talk about. Thinking we could all meet up at Leblanc."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Can you check if Boss is free too, Akira?"

**Me**

"Sure."

**Ann Takamaki**

"That works for me."

**Haru** **Okumura**

"Me too. I can head over once school's finished."

**Futaba**

"All good here, too."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Likewise. Then let's all head there when we can."

**Ryuji Sakamoto**

"Yeah. See you guys there."

"Ryuji wants to talk? Did something happen with him?" Morgana wondered.

-/-

Friday 3/3 - Cafe Leblanc - After School

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwDH_QALISg>

Everyone met at Leblanc, as Ryuji requested.

"You sure you want me hangin' around? I can step out for a bit, if you like." Sojiro offered.

"No, I'd prefer you stick around... Everyone I owe somethin' to has gotta hear this." Ryuji responded. "*sigh* ...I'm thinkin' about movin' away."

"Moving?" Haru questioned.

"It's just, a hellava lot's happened this past year, y'know? It's gotten me thinkin' about the future... ...and how I still wanna get back on the track team." Ryuji explained. "That's why I wanna move closer to a physical rehab facility, get my knee fixed up while goin' to school..." He continues. "At the earliest, all this is gonna kick off startin' next month."

"I see... That is quite sudden." Yusuke commented.

Ann fell silent.

"Ann?" Yusuke questioned with concern.

"Actually, I've got some news, too... I'm in the middle of looking into studying abroad-just short-term. I've been wondering what would be the smartest move for my career, so..." Ann said.

"You're moving too?" Yusuke asked.

"Both Haru and I are looking for places to live on our own, starting month. In fact, our moves will probably occur around the same time as Ryuji's." Makoto said.

"Even the both of you, huh..." Akira responded.

"I plan to keep learning about the business while also attending college. That's why Mako-chan and I were talking about how we won't be able to get together like we used to." Haru added.

"Are you gonna tell them too?" Sojiro asked Futaba.

"Um... So... I passed the entrance exam! I'm gonna be a high schooler starting in April." Futaba said. "first high school, then college... Then, I can finally research cognitive patience for real."

"Even you, Futaba?" Yusuke questioned. "No- I apologise. I should be wishing you all the best of luck."

"Nah, you do have a point-we are going our separate ways..." Futaba responded.

"We'll always be connected." Akira stated.

"Oh, you mean the bonds we all have? Heh, that's a great point!" Ryuji responded.

"Well, before we go any further... I have something to say myself too." Akira said. "So... When I go back home to Inaba, I'll likely be working for the Amagi Inn as their barista. I hoping I will have the job to help me grow as one while I'm spending my last year back at Yasogami High." He continues. "Then afterwards, I plan to go to the same collage as Haru after I graduate. And get a business licence to start my own cafe in Shibuya." Then looked directly at Makoto.

Makoto smiled back in response. Already knowing that is exactly what Akira intends to do.

"So you're returning to your original high school?" Sojiro asked. "I guess it makes sense since your record is gone now."

"And "Amagi"... I feel like I herd that name before." Yusuke said.

"That's what I said." Morgana responded.

"And if I'm lucky, my cafe could be the successor to Leblanc." Akira added.

"Haha. I'm sure it mi- Wait... WHAT!?" Sojiro responded.

"...It seems you're all taking great strides forward." Yusuke commented. "I, however will not be going anywhere until I've completely my current painting. No matter how many years it takes, I will express this feeling that's grown within me since we first banded together."

"That's still some kinda stride though, ain't it?" Ryuji responded.

"No matter what we may go through, or how many times we may stumble, we'll follow the path we believe in... That's what the Phantom thieves are all about!" Morgana stated.

"Stop trying to be such a cool cat!" Futaba responded.

"I am NOT a cat... Yeah, I guess I am." Morgana finally embraces.

"There's still now way I'm acceptin' Doc's reality, but if it weren't for goin' through that, I dunno if I woulda felt this way now." Ryuji said. "It's like, followin' through with what I wanna do in life... I guess I learned how to really in my future?"

"In that case, wouldn't you say Sumire learned the same thing?" Ann asked. "I mean, she is at training camp right now."

"Indeed. While her viewpoint may differ from the Phantom Thieves beliefs, there's still much we can learn from her." Yusuke said.

"Oh! That reminds me-Sumire left something with me!" Futaba said. "She told me she forgot to give us this the other day." Futaba then reveals a newspaper clipping.

"Is that... a newspaper clipping?" Makoto wondered.

"Guess it was lyin' on the ground when we got out of Dr. Maruki's Palace." Futaba said.

"...This article!" Ann noticed.

"It's the case about Dr. Maruki's loved one-the one whose family was murdered..." Yusuke pointed out.

"I'd be willing to bet... this is Doc's Treasure." Futaba said.

"So, her case was the origin of Maruki's distortion..." Morgana said.

"...Would you hold on to that, Akira?" Futaba asked.

"...Okay." Akira responded, and grabbed the clipping from the table. and put it in his pocket.

"We've all gotta keep livin' our eyes focused on our dreams... Otherwise, Dr. Maruki's gonna give us all kinds of s***." Ryuji said.

"...You're absolutely right." Haru responded.

"Well, I'm very impressed. You've all become quite mature. So let me throw you a little celebration in honor of the next chapters of your lives." Sojiro offered. "Order whatever you'd like, on me."

"Thank you." Makoto responded.

"Aw yeah! It's all you can eat and drink, people!" Futaba chanted.

"Huh?" Sojiro responded.

"Boss...! Thank you for the generosity!" Yusuke chanted.

"Uh oh..." Akira responded.

"Uh, that wasn't what I said..." Sojiro responded. "...Could you at least go easy on me?"

"Everyone eat up!" Futaba yelled.

"Fine, whatever you want." Sojiro said.

"Woohoo! Hell yeah!" Ryuji yelled.

"Great chief!" Morgana said.

Evening

The celebration went on through the evening. Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke and Haru already left. Leaving Akira, Makoto, Morgana, Futaba and Sojiro behind.

Makoto and Futaba stayed behind to help with cleaning dishes.

"Okay, last one!" Makoto said.

"Thanks for staying behind to help, Niijima-san." Sojiro said. "So, what's going on with you? Are you staying the night?"

"Oh, no. I already called my sister to pick me up." Makoto answered.

"Very well then." Sojiro responded.

"Um... Sojiro, where does the spork go?" Futaba asked.

"What?" Sojiro responded. Then looked at what Futaba was talking about. "You've got to be kidding me..."

Akira then removed the plug from the sink. Makoto then pulled him by the arm afterwards till her back hit a wall.

Akira chuckled with a grin as Makoto looked into his eyes with a blush. They both slowly proceeded to kiss, then a light goes off.

"Futaba!" Akira and Makoto yelled.

"Oops... I forgot to turn of the flash..." Futaba said.

"Futaba... Do I need to talk to you about privacy?" Sojiro responded.

"Yes." Futaba said.

"...Way to be honest, Futaba." Sojiro sighed.

"Well, we're heading home, look the store up." Sojiro said.

Then Futaba and Sojiro left the cafe to the house.

"Let's have this kiss while we still have the chance." Makoto said.

Akira then proceed to hug her, with his left hand at the bottom of her back, and his right crawling under her hair. Then proceeded to strock it. While Makoto got her arms around his waist. The couple then kissed, while Makoto buried her face into his chest straight afterwards.

"I love you, Akira..." Makoto said.

"I love you too, Makoto..." Akira responded.

Sae then walks in. "Makoto- Oh, am I interrupting?"

"No. I was just about to leave." Makoto responded. Then kissed Akira on the check. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Then leaves with Sae.

Leblanc Attic

Akira then went to his box filled with his clothes. And reached to a bottom corner. Pulling out the box Maruki gave to him on the day he left Shujin. Then thought back to the moment. "It's an engagement ring... I was going to use for Rumi, but since now I have no intention on getting into another relationship anytime soon, I want you to use it for Niijima-san, when the time comes of course..." Maruki said.

"...Are you sure you want me to hold on to it? These things aren't cheap." Akira said.

"Again, I have no intention on getting into another relationship. But you, I know you'll put to good use." Maruki explained.

Akira stared at the ring. As well as the newspaper clipping. Akira then shut the box, and hid it back under his clothes. Then putting then newspaper clipping back in his pocket.

Akira had a conversation with Sumire, then went to sleep.

-/-


	72. White Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is only a week away until Akira is aloud to go home back to his home town. There wasn't anything left that is bound to happen, or so he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: From here on out, the remaining chapters contain heavy spoilers for the 3rd semester in Royal. Continuing is not recommended if you haven't passed white day.

Monday 3/13 - Cafe Leblanc - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwDH_QALISg>

Leblanc is about to close up, and Akira is finishing the last load of dishes. The Metaverse is finally gone for good, his assault charge no longer exists, he spent valentines day with Makoto, he'll be working for the Amagi Inn on the 26th the earliest. And he has his suit ready for when he dances with Makoto at her graduation party.

But there was one thing he never thought about.

"Oh yeah. You ready for tomorrow?" Sojiro asked.

"Tomorrow?" Akira responded confused.

"White Day. That's tomorrow, right? You got some chocolates on Valentine's Day, didn't you?" Sojiro asked. "And White Day's then you return the favour. The men do the gifting."

It was at the moment that Akira knew, consequences were coming if he didn't do something.

"What's your plan? You're at least got some kinda present ready, right?" Sojiro asked.

"What should I do...?" Akira responded.

Sojiro fell silent at the site Akira is in. "Get it together, kid... Sometimes I don't know if you're fearless or just plain careless. Fine. Listen up, and I'll give you the recipe for the ultimate date."

"That's be great." Akira then got closer to listen Sojiro out.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFE8iT1Ll2Y>

"Whoa, the chief has an ultimate date plan? I better listen in too, just in case." Morgana commented.

"First off... You're gonna need a gift. This won't work without one. Can't go wrong with flowers." Sojiro said. "Just make sure you buy them before the date. You gotta present them near the end. Surprise her. So you can't let her see you buying them on the date, got it?"

"Aha... Gotta give them flowers, huh? I gotta take notes..." Morgana commented.

"Check." Akira responded.

"Next, think about where you're taking her. You're gonna want somewhere with the right atmosphere, but it's gotta be peaceful..." Sojiro explained. "Oh, how about that new aquarium exhibit in Shinagawa? Just saw a commercial for it."

"I know that is." Akira responded.

"Might be a good spot, right?" Sojiro said.

"The aquarium's a good place for a date... I see." Morgana commented.

"Check." Akira responded.

"Now, once the date part's over, you gotta take her out to dinner. Somewhere nice, too. But it's kind of last-minute to make reservations. All the fancy places get booked pretty fast around White Day." Sojiro explained.

"Okay, right, too late to make any reservations-wait, what!?" Morgana commented.

"I'm screwed..." Akira responded.

"...Dammit. I don't usually do this, but... I know a place." Sojiro said. "Can't guarantee anything. I bet they're full up, too. But you might get an edge if you mention my name."

"Mention... Your name!?" Akira questioned.

"Wow, amazing! Chief has connections!" Morgana said.

"So once you're at dinner, you get to talking, enjoying yourselves... That's when you give it to her." Sojiro said.

"The flowers..." Akira pointed out.

"Good, you were paying attention. It's the perfect time to surprise her." Sojiro responded. "...That oughta do it. Just follow the plan, and you're safe."

"Wow! This plan is foolproof! Leave it to the chief!" Morgana chanted.

"Well, I taught you my secrets. The rest is on you. Do your prep, and make those reservations." Sojiro said.

"Thanks." Akira responded.

"Good luck." Sojiro said. "On that note, I'm going home. Now it's up to you." Then left Leblanc.

"You should start prepping right away. Don't waste the chief's advice, all right?" Morgana said.

"Waaay ahead of you." Akira responded.

-/-

Leblanc Attic

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AdimY1_Vh1U>

"Let's see... The reservation comes first. You remember that restaurant Chief told you about?" Morgana said.

Akira then pulled out his phone and punched in the number.

"Thank you for calling, sir. Were you looking to make a reservation?" The Friendly Shopkeeper asked.

"Dinner for two tomorrow." Akira responded.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm afraid we're fully booked for tomorrow." The Friendly Shopkeeper said.

"...Damnit!" Akira said under his breath.

"White Day is crazy, huh... But don't worry, Akira! All you have to do is mention the chief!" Morgana said.

"Oh! Right!" Akira then realised. "Sojiro Sakura told me to call."

"M-Mr. Sakura told you to call!? My apologies, sir! If you could just hold for one moment..." The Friendly Shopkeeper responded. Hold music played on Akira's phone, then stopped after the shopkeeper picked back up. "Thank you for your patience. You wanted a dinner course for two on the 14th?"

"Yes." Akira answered.

"We will have a table ready for you." The Friendly Shopkeeper insured.

"Dang! The chief has serious clout!" Morgana commented.

"Could I ask your name and contact information?" The Friendly shopkeeper asked.

Akira then followed suit.

"Thank you, Mr. Kurusu. We'll see you there tomorrow." The Friendly Shopkeeper said.

Akira then hangs up.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE>

"Okay, your dinner plans are locked in. Now you just gotta get the flowers, and then it's off to the aquarium and dinner!" Morgana said. "It's gonna be busy tomorrow, so we'd better get rest while we can."

-/-

Tuesday 3/14 - Underground Mall - After School

<https://youtu.be/-j5wBjQarB0?t=23>

Akira made his way to the mall and spited straight to the florist.

"Hanasaki-san!" Akira yelled out.

"Oh, Kurusu-kun? What brings you here today?" Hanasaki asked.

"I'm here for a surprise present." Akira answered.

"I see! Okay, leave it to me!" Hanasaki responded.

Five minutes passed and Hanasaki brought out the flowers. "That should do it. I tried to keep it as simple as possible. Okay, that comes out to..."

"Hold on! Let me cover this one. You've been taking care of me yourself, so..." Morgana then held a note from the in-between of his paw. "I need to express appreciation for you, too."

"Thanks, Mona." Akira responded. He took it out from Morgana's paw and passed the note to Hanasaki.

"Good luck! I'm rooting for you!" Hanasaki said.

"Thanks for that." Akira responded.

"Okay, now you're all ready fo the date. You should meet up with Makoto now." Morgana said. "Don't worry, I'm a gentleman who knows his manners. I won't be tagging along."

"I was gonna say you better not be." Akira responded.

"All right, good luck out there!" Morgana said, then jumped out of the bag.

"Okay, now to call Makoto..." Akira said in his head.

Akira pressed the phone icon on Makoto's icon, she picks up in an instant.

"Akira? Is something wrong?" Makoto asked.

"I want you to come to Shinagawa." Akira responded.

"Huh? Um... okay." Makoto responded. "Thank god you said something. I was getting kind of worried. Today's, well... you know."

"Yep, indeed." Akira responded.

"Okay. Let me get changed, and I'll meet you there." Makoto said.

Akira then hangs up. And quickly heads to the public toilets, and changes in a stall.

Akira then walks out in his casual clothes. "I should head to Shinagawa..." Akira head in his head.

-/-

Aquarium - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwDH_QALISg>

The couple got together and explored through the aquarium. They stopped at pacific exhibit. Filled with live tuna fish.

"It's beautiful... I've been to aquariums before, but... they never seemed quite as magical as this." Makoto said. "That was a long time ago, though."

"And I already know where this is going." Akira commented.

"My father took me here once when I was in grade school. My sister would have gone, but... I think she stayed home that day. Too busy studying for some exam." Makoto said.

"I take what I said about Shiro and yourself back. He's too much like Sae-san now that I think about it." Akira responded.

Makoto then silently chuckled. "Hey. Is this in return for Valentine's Day?" Makoto asked.

"Of course." Akira answered.

"You really didn't have to go to all this trouble. But... I'm glad you did. ...Thank you." Makoto said.

"Makoto seems pleased..." Akira said in his head.

"Hey, are you hungry? I think we've seen everything here. we could go get some dinner, if you want..." Makoto suggested.

"Now that you mention it... I already have a reservation set." Akira responded as he pushed his glasses up.

Makoto's jaw dropped. "What? Really? Well, now you've got my hopes up! I guess we'd better get going."

Akira then went around Makoto's side, and wrapped his arm around hers in the gentleman way. "Let's go then."

Makoto blushed in responce.

Restaurant

The couple got to the doorway, and there was a line. In front of a single elevator.

"This place must be popular." Makoto commented. "I makes me wonder why this place is considered a big deal."

The line continues to move till Akira and Makoto themselves get inside the elevator themselves.

Then the elevator reached to the top. And they were inside, waiting in line starts again.

Couples continue to get booked in, and it was finally the Thieves leaders turns.

"Thank you for dining with us tonight, who am I checking off this evening?" The Friendly Shopkeeper asked.

"Akira Kurusu." He answered.

"Akira Kurusu... Ah yes! I remember yours." The Friendly Shopkeeper responded. "Okay. You two are checked in, please follow our next available waiter to your table."

A waiter then came up to the couple, and escorted them to their table, their spot was in front of a curtain.

"This restaurant really is lovely." Makoto commented.

"A friend recommended it." Akira responded.

"You don't say. Sounds like you've got some friends in high places, then." Makoto responded back. "...If you're trying to be unbelievably smooth, it's working. Especially earlier, when you went to the staff to get our reservation. You were so composed... That was the most adult I've ever seen you."

"You're making me blush." Akira responded.

Makoto chuckled as he deserved to feel that way. "Sorry, I need to step out for a moment..."

Makoto gone for minutes, Akira starts to wonder in his head. "When should I give Makoto the gift?"

Makoto walks back to their table. "Sorry about that."

-/-

As soon as Makoto sits back down, then lights then goes out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us on this special day. We wish you all an unforgettable evening, with one last finishing touch from us..." An Announcer said.

"What's going on?" Makoto wondered.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mj5nltHmg4>

The curtains then lift, revealing a night view of the Tokyo city.

"...! Wow..." Makoto was stunned.

"I want you to have this." Akira said as he slowly presents the flowers.

"What...?" Makoto responded as the flowers entered her sight. Then blushed. "...Thank you." And took them out of Akira's hands. "This seems unreal, like something that only ever happens on TV. Now that it's happening to me, I... I don't know what to think. I'm just so happy."

Akira had a satisfied smile on his face.

"Is it because I don't have experience in these things? Would I know what to say if I'd dated someone before?" Makoto wondered.

"That's not true." Akira said.

"Really? Well, either way, I'm... so happy right now." Makoto responded. "I guess you planned today out to the smallest detail, huh? Thank you, really..."

"The pleasure is mine." Akira said.

"Now that I think of it, this is just like you. When ever you go to this much trouble, it's always for someone else's sake..." Makoto said. "I need to start following your example."

"I'm looking forward to it." Akira said.

"...Thanks." Makoto responded. "Um... Hey. Do you... have to be anywhere after this?"

"Not really." Akira responded.

"If not, um... We should spend some more time together." Makoto suggested. Then noticed the tone she said it in. "Wait, I-I don't mean to come off as clingy or anything- Ugh, it's all this... romance in the air. I don't know how to deal with it..." She continued. "...Still, if it's just one evening... we can lean into it, right?"

Niijima Residence

After Dinner and Dessert at the restaurant, the couple went back to the Niijima sister's home apartment. Makoto quickly set her flowers into a glass vase with water.

They both played a quick board game and took a bath together. The couple then read a book together before Makoto turned off the light in her room as the couple laid down on their backs.

"Guess this is my last chance in a bed a comfy as this. I better savour it well." Akira said.

Makoto then kissed him on the check. "Might as well get lost in it, tomorrow is an important day in particular for myself."

"Yeah... as of tomorrow, you'll be a graduate with Haru." Akira responded.

"Well. We should sleep now." Makoto said.

They both then kissed on the lips.

"I love you, Akira-kun..." Makoto said.

"I love you too, Makoto-senpai..." Akira responded.

They then kissed for as long as they can until sleep overtook the pair of them.

The night was worth it.

-/-

Wednesday 3/15 - Niijima Residence - Early Morning

Makoto's alarm goes off on her phone, And the couple wake up.

"Good morning." Makoto said.

"Good morning." Akira responded.

They both kissed, got out of bed, and quickly changed into their uniforms.

Apartment Complex

When the couple stepped outside of the apartment's door. Makoto locked it, and released a big breath, along with sigh.

"Makoto, are you okay?" Akira asked.

"I'm fine... I'm just nervous now that the day has come." Makoto stated.

Akira wrapped his finger by Makoto's check and gave a quick kiss on the lips.

"Shell we go?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, let's go..." Makoto answered.

The couple held hands, and walked together to the station.


	73. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has come, the third years of Shujin Academy are now going to become graduates. Makoto has a speech to make by her final moments as Student Council President. Then later on at night comes the graduation dance. We're the Phantom Thieves agreed to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter has lines for accepting Maruki's reality.

Wednesday 3/15 - School Gym - Early Morning

Every student in Shujin Academy is gathered at the gym for the graduation assembly. Instead of standing this time, all in chairs. As the Vice Principal speaks.

"And finally, the final words of our current Student Council President for her leaving speech." The Vice Principal said. "All your's Niijima-chan."

The Vice Principal moves away as the crowd cheers for Makoto as she approaches the micro phone.

"Thank you, everyone." Makoto responded. "*ahem* Anyways, before I begin my speech, let me ask you all something. Is there anything you strive for?"

The crowd then talk amongst each other, trying to get a clue why Makoto asked such a thing.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CxDHyhylKrw>

"Because through my last year here at Shujin. I've learned one thing important to me. If there was something you strive for, you have to make that choice to go down that road." Makoto said. "Before I started attending here, I lost my father from an assassination by a truck. Then afterwards, I was lost on what I wanted my life to be."

"There I found myself, just following what I get told by adults. Still giving me no proper guidance. Until I met a second year this year, who had his eye on me ever since our first run in this year. Which I wouldn't say who because I promised I wouldn't embarrass each other." Makoto said, for the crowd to then laugh afterwards. "He was someone who was mistaken as a thug dragged away from the countryside. But when we started to know each other better, he was much different then what he was described to be."

"I learned a lot from him, and helped me remember what my father said to me years ago. And I'll say it to all of you too." Makoto said. ""The most important part of your life is how you choose to live it." And I'll say more importantly, how do you want to live...?"

Discussions then started to come around.

"He didn't just show me what I needed to remember, but we've also had our fair shares of burdens, and he has had worst than me." Makoto said. "And even when we had Dr. Maruki with us last year, there were things he has said that helped us all, push us to what we wanted to strive for."

"If there's a future you aim for, remember. It won't be handed to you, you have to make the effort to earn it." Makoto said. "Weather it's being a scientist or being a geographist or flying a helicopter for the government. Or hell, even being a police commissioner that I choose to strive for."

"What I strive for is to continue my father's legacy, because like what the Phantom Thieves did last year. They have exposed hidden injustices that were never brought into light. My father was doing the same thing, especially on crime organisations that target girls and force them into illegal sex. That even one of my friends also got caught into." Makoto said. "Which is why I want to head organisation like that. And will it make a difference on our society? The answer is, only time and effort will tell."

"So, with all of that said. I hope to protect the peace for all of you in the future. I doubt this school wants another Kaneshiro situation after all." Makoto said.

The crowd then laughs at Makoto's Kaneshiro comment.

"Our thoughts will be with you father, and thank you all for attending this last year with me. And I wish all of you the best of luck for your futures." Makoto finished.

The crowd then gives around of applause for Makoto's last speech.

"That was really heart warming, right Akira-senapi?" Sumire asked.

"Who do you think you're asking?" Akira responded.

-/-

School Gate - Morning

<https://youtu.be/-j5wBjQarB0>

The third years were then handed their deplores, and students were gathered around the school gate, chatting and congratulating one and another.

"Congratulations on graduating, you two!" Ann said.

"Mm, thanks." Haru responded.

"Makoto's last big speech as council president got me all teared up..." Ann commented. "*sigh* That was such a nice ceremony."

"Hey, lemme see." Ryuji said.

"Okay...?" Makoto responded has she passed over her deplore.

Ryuji opened it then awkwardness filled the area.

"You gotta do that to be officially graduated!" Ryuji said as he passed it back. Closed again.

"Aren't you feeling even a bit sentimental?" Futaba responded.

"This year really flew by, didn't it?" Makoto said.

"We made so many memories together... I might even remember those better than what we did in school." Haru responded.

"Yeah. But it is gonna suck not seeing you three at school anymore..." Ann commented.

"Yep, back to Yasogami for me this year." Akira responded.

"Don't worry, I'll be attending here starting in April." Futaba insured.

"For real?" Ryuji responded.

"I'll be bringing the lunches, so you better get psyched! Sojiro's gonna teach me how to cook!" Futaba said.

"Glad to see you're still learning new things, Futaba. You might even make your own curry." Morgana responded.

"*sigh* I'd transfer to Shujin if I could." Yusuke said.

"There, there." Haru responded.

"Makoto-senpai, Haru-senpai!" Sumire yelled out as she ran to the thieves. "I wanted to tell you... in person... *huff* Congratulations on your graduation!"

"Thank you." Makoto responded.

"I have and idea-why don't we take a group picture?" Haru suggested.

"Ooh, yeah!" Ann yelled.

Makoto, Sumire, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Haru and Futaba gathered by the gate. Akira and Morgana getting the phone out.

"Um, Akira. I don't think you should be the one taking the photo." Makoto said.

"I'll take care of it for you then." A familiar voice said.

Akira then turned to see who that was. "Mishima?"

"Come on, pass me your phone. Get in the crowd." Mishima said.

"Come on, let him. He was our producer after all." Morgana said.

Akira then passed his phone. "Don't make it burry." Then went behind the thieves.

"Don't worry, I'm good with this." Mishima insured.

Everyone then starting posing and smiling.

"Say cheese!" Mishima yelled. Then took the photo.

"Oh how does that look, let me see." Futaba said.

"I want to see it too." Haru said.

"I'm glad we all fit." Sumire commented.

"Thank you, Mishima-senpai!" Sumire yelled.

"Your welcome!" Mishima yelled back and left the thieves alone.

Everyone continued to chat and celebrate, until everyone went home for the time being.

-/-

Underground Walkway - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FR9ioyU8zMI>

Akira walked up the stairs from his platform, dressed in a formal red suit with a black vest, in a replicated appearance to Arsene. With Futaba beside him in a black dress with green outline... and in heels.

"I don't know, Akira. I feel like I'm going to trip with these." Futaba said.

"We could've gotten you something else." Akira responded.

"Akira! Futaba!" Makoto calls out his name, and approached the duo.

Akira takes a glance at his girlfriend. Makoto was in a blue dress that was also transparently reveal her upper torso with a silver bracelet and heels.

While Makoto takes a thorough look at Akira's suit. "You look snazzy." She comments.

"Ooooh, I think the signature charm is kicking in..." Futaba cooed.

Makoto then looks at Futaba. "Uh, hold still."

"Huh?" Futaba responded.

Makoto licks her thumb and rubs it rear Futaba's check.

"Heeey! Makoto what gives!?" Futaba reacted.

"You had curry around your mouth..." Makoto responded.

"Let's go find the others." Akira said.

"Yeah, let's go." Makoto responded. Then got a hold of Akira's arm with both of hers.

Akira then followed suit putting his clung arm in a gentleman position.

As the trio then started to head to the ginza line.

Ginza Line

As Akira, Makoto and Futaba got to the ginza line, they can hear arguing between two familiar voices.

"No way man, how can put yourself into that kind of position when ya wanted Ann to model nude!?" Ryuji bursted.

"Like you're any better! You said in front of Ann you prefer a woman with a "hotter bod"." Yusuke bursted back.

"The hell, man!? I said they got to have a good personality first!" Ryuji bursted again.

"Ryuji-kun, Yusuke-kun! Please, stop fighting over me..." Haru responded.

"Yeah, this is a special night and you're both gonna act like that?" Makoto added.

"Especially you, Inari!" Futaba added.

Ryuji was wearing a black vest with pants with a dark grey shirt under the vest. Yusuke had a purple coat while wearing a blue shirt under a patterned vest along with Wight pants. And Haru was wearing a pink puffed dress with her corset part in a darker colour and her selves transparent.

"If you both want, I'm okay with a threesome dance." Haru said.

"Haru... I didn't think-" Yusuke started speaking till Ryuji interrupts him.

"Uh... no, I couldn't possibly do that someone like y-" Ryuji then gets interrupted himself.

"Nope, we'll just make it a foursome." Ann said as she finally arrives.

"Ann!?" Ryuji reacted.

Ann was wearing a red dress that was down to her knees with a lighter slit belt with a rose in her hair, along with her hair down.

Ann then clung to Ryuji's right arm. "But It'll be in a way where I'm not dancing with Yusuke."

Haru then clung to Ryuji's left arm along with Yusuke's right. "I kinda feel like it's a unfair but-" Haru then get interrupted.

"If Haru has both will Ann has only Ryuji..." Futaba said as she then clings to Yusuke's left arm. "Then I'm exclusively taking Inari!"

"Now hold on just a minute!" Ryuji and Yusuke said.

Akira and Makoto looked at their teammates awkwardly as the girls pulled the boys to the platform.

"They're going to tremble in a matter of minutes..." Makoto said.

"You don't say." Akira responded.

School Gym

As the phantom thieves arrived, the gym was loud and it was already getting hectic.

Other than the loud noises. Couples and other third years were talking to each other, photos were being taken, as well as half of the gym dancing.

Akira and Makoto were part of the crowd that so happened to be observing Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Haru and Futaba dancing all together. And they surprisingly haven't fallen over at all.

But have noticed Ryuji and Haru have danced together most.

"Hey, isn't that Okumura-san?" A Collected Male Graduate wondered.

"Isn't that Sakamoto and Takamaki? What are they doing here?" A Food Stuffed Male Graduate asked.

"And who are those two?" A Female Disgusted Graduate wondered.

"...I think I saw those two from the school festival last year." The Collected Male Graduate responded.

"I didn't think Okumura-san would be around someone like Sakamoto." A Intrigued Female Graduate commented.

The couple then left the site and went over to a food table.

Makoto picked up a piece of cheese and ate it. "Mmm, this tastes good! Mm."

Akira then spotted a bowl full of punch. He grabbed two cups and scooped some into both.

Makoto walked up to him, then shortly noticed something smelled off.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ONmA3yZB_ns>

"What's wrong?" Akira asked.

"I don't know why, but I feel like I'm smelling alcohol." Makoto said.

Akira then used his third eye skill, but there was nothing off about the punch.

"It's not coming from the punch, that's for sure." Akira said.

"Well, then maybe I'm thinking too much." Makoto said, then grabbed her cup from Akira's hand. "I've seen something like that from a movie, and... Nah, no one here would be that stupid to smuggle alcohol into a school that got involved in scandals."

"I hope you're right." Akira responded.

The couple clung their cups together and drank down on their punches.

Makoto then looked around. "Hey, do you think we should find some place to get a photo?"

"I don't see why not." Akira responded.

Makoto then grabbed Akira's arm and started to pull him through the crowd.

As the couple left, a puffy graduate then walked up to the bowl of punch the couple the their drinks from, he got out a glass bottle and pour whisky into it. He quickly stops as someone approaching.

Yusuke was picking up and eating food left and right on the table. Then spotted the punch, he was unfortunate enough to get a cup of the punch.

Meanwhile with Akira and Makoto. They got to the photoshoot spot in the gym.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUgGNJBqFII>

"Ah! Miss President. Are you two getting a photo?" The Photographing Graduate asked.

"Yes, we are." Makoto responded.

"Ah! Great! the pair of your just hold each other close, aaaaand smile for me." The Photographing Graduate said. A flash then went. "And, there you go!"

The couple then walked off as the couple got the photo from his hand.

"It's unbelievable how many photos we've had together so far." Makoto commented.

"Hey, Makoto." Akira said.

"Yes?" Makoto responded.

"Do you think you're able to get it scanned?" Akira asked.

"Scanned? What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"I mean scan it from a printer and we both get a copy of this." Akira answered.

"Oh, right? I thought you'd want to take one home." Makoto said.

-/-

"Don't mock me, you fool!" Yusuke's voice yelled.

"Yusuke, what are you getting into now?" Akira questioned.

Makoto heard how Yusuke was talking. "Oh no..." She started to run over knowing what would happen if a drunk was around.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YdyfMsOY18g>

"What is up with you!?" An Aggressive Graduate bursted.

Makoto then came by to break up the fight. "Knock it off, the pair of you!" She yelled, she then got a recking smell from Yusuke. "Ugh, Yusuke, what the hell did you drink!?"

"All I had *hic* to drink was the punch *hic* in the bowl. *hic*" Yusuke responded tipsy.

"Akira, I though you said their wasn't any alcohol in it!?" Makoto said.

"There wasn't." Akira responded.

"Oh no you don't!" Ryuji's voice yelled. He then tackled the puffed graduate to the ground, making him drop the whisky.

-/-

Akira came by and picked up the bottle. "So Yusuke was drugged..."

"I guess people are stupid enough to smuggle alcohol after all..." Makoto commented.

The puffed graduate was then kicked out of the school and Yusuke was stepped out for a bit.

As the night continued to get later. Bittersweet music then started to kick off and couples got together.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=41UPk-OeYQU>

"So, would you like to dance?" Akira offered as he raised to hand to Makoto.

Makoto covered her hands over her blush. "Akira... Yes! Let's do it!"

The couple grabbed hands and went into a open space in the gym.

They were dancing the same way as they did from Leblanc's attic before the day the Phantom Thieves went to change Maruki's heart.

The couple dancing has caught the graduates attentions.

"Hey, isn't that the transfer student?"

"Yeah, and... isn't that Niijima-san."

"They're dancing so beautifully..."

Lights then centred around them.

Someone in the background then started to sing. Everyone around them then started to slowly clap for them.

"...We can pull out if yo-" Akira started to speak until Makoto interrupted.

"No... I already agreed to it." Makoto responded. "Let's do it."

Akira then grinned, he raised his hand Makoto following suit by spinning. Then went to a stop as Akira grabbed her by the waist causing her to stop and dipping back.

Akira then pulled her in bring her back up. And continued to dance, with them swaying.

"Hey, shouldn't we get in on this?" Ryuji asked.

"Yeah! Why don't we?" Ann responded.

"Mmhm, it might get others into it as well." Haru said.

"My apologies for my late arrival, let's do it." Yusuke said.

As Makoto spun, Ryuji walks in with Ann. And Yusuke walking in with Haru.

And start to mimic their leaders.

The claps then started to get louder, faster, and more consistent.

Akira and Makoto stayed in the middle. While Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke and Haru went around them as of planets orbiting around the sun.

Other couples started to join the thieves. Making another ring outside from Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke and Haru.

-/-

<https://youtu.be/41UPk-OeYQU?t=313>

From the quarter point of the song left. As Makoto gets dipped once again. The thieves ring and the other ring from around then stop to clap again. This time Ryuji and Haru getting together to dance around the Smooth Akira and the Dipping Makoto slowly moving around in the centre.

Out of nowhere a rose then suddenly started to fall into the area. Ryuji and Haru stop to catch it.

Ryuji then passes it to Akira. As Akira gets the stem in between his teeth.

Slowly raising Makoto back up, Ryuji returns to Ann while Haru returns to Yusuke.

Once Makoto was risen back up, getting a hold of Akira's shoulder once again.

The final stretch of the song comes as the thieves and the others resume to dance around them.

As the singer sung her final note, instrumental cues continue as the couple slowly finish. And get into a pose.

-/-

Once the interments stop. Everyone in the school gym claps at the scene they all witnessed.

Aoyama-Itchome Staton

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwDH_QALISg>

The graduation party wrapped up, and everyone was now heading home.

"That was a sweet performance you two." Ann complemented the couple.

"Indeed, this was a moment worth witnessing." Yusuke commented.

"By the way, are you okay, Inari? That alcohol did a number on you earlier." Futaba said.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for you concern, Futaba." Yusuke responded.

"Don't push your luck..." Futaba said under her breath.

"Thanks guys." Akira said.

"I'm kinda embarrassed having that said right in front of me." Makoto commented.

"However, Ryuji-kun did great with his movements." Haru said. "Was that you're first time dancing?"

"It depends how you put it, yeah..." Ryuji answered with a blush.

"Hey, now that I think about it. Maybe I should take you to some places where you can do it more, you defiantly got the potential." Haru said.

"For real?" Ryuji responded.

"How about it, Ryuji?" Akira said.

"You might be a ladies man more than you think." Makoto added.

"Ryuji, a ladies man... *snicker*" Futaba commented.

"Hey, don't you start!" Ryuji responded.

"The train doors are now opening, please watch your step!" The Train Recording played.

"Well, the third years are done with school, we still have less then a week." Ryuji said.

"There, there." Ann responded.

Everyone then boarded the train.

Ginza line

Akira was on his phone. He was in his family group chat.

**Dad**

"So you got your first dance, huh?"

**Dad**

"I'm proud of you, Akira."

**Shiro**

"Damnit, and I'm normally the one surpassing you."

**Me**

"Ah, the cry of desperation."

**Shiro**

"Hey! I worked hard to make our lives better and that's what I get in return!?"

**Shiro**

"I couldn't get a high school girlfriend like you."

**Dad**

"Come on, boys. No fighting.

**Me**

"But Shiro's a grown ass man."

**Dad**

"Well he certainly wasn't acting like one."

**Shiro**

"...Dad, I'm still here!"

**Me**

"Anyway, what's the deal with Mom?"

**Shiro**

"Oh, right..."

**Dad**

"I think it's better you wait till you come back home."

**Me**

"If I must."

Akira then put his phone away, Makoto then fell down to Akira's lap.

Akira looked at Makoto's face, and she was defiantly asleep. To be fair it was pretty late.

"I shouldn't wake her up. But I should contact Sae-san..." Akira said in his head.

**Me**

"Sorry to bother you, but..."

**Me**

"Can you come to Shibuya?"

**Sae Niijima**

"Did something happen?"

**Me**

"Makoto fell asleep on me..."

**Sae Niijima**

"...Oh."

**Sae Niijima**

"Okay, meet me by Central Street."

**Sae** **Niijima**

"I'll drop you off while I'm at it."

Yougen Jaya

Sae picked Akira, Makoto and Futaba up by Central Street as planned. Sae stopped her car by the backstreets of Yougen.

"Thanks for the free ride Niijimaaaaa..." Futaba chanted as she got out of the car.

Akira grabbed Makoto's hand, pulled it towards him and kissed the top of it.

"Thanks, Sae-san." Akira said.

"It's fine, I wouldn't have done it if Makoto wasn't sleeping." Sae said.

Akira then got out of the car, heading back to Leblanc. Sae then drove off.

Niijima Residence

Sae held Makoto's arm over her shoulder as she got her into the apartment.

Getting into Makoto's room, Sae laid her sister down into her bed. Leaving her formally dressed and tucking her in.

Sae then left quickly after getting Makoto into bed, and quietly closing the door.

"You've had quite a day, didn't you?" Sae said.

-/-


	74. This is goodbye...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is only days away until Akira's life returns back to normal. He heads out of Leblanc for a day to say goodbye to the people he has acquanited with before he returns to Inaba the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: From here on out, the remaining chapters contain heavy spoilers for the 3rd semester in Royal. Continuing is not recommended if you haven't completely finished Royal.

Sunday 3/19 - Cafe Leblanc - Daytime

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CxDHyhylKrw>

Akira walks down the stairs from the attic.

"Hey. You're finally taking off tomorrow..." Sojiro said.

"Sojiro said you don't have to help out here today." Futaba said.

"Go and see your friends before you leave." Sojiro added.

"Okay." Akira responded.

"Mm. Off you go then." Sojiro said.

"Try not to cry." Futaba teased. "Oh right Akira, good news!"

"What's that?" Akira responded.

"Kana-chan passed her high school entrance exam! She sent me a massage this morning! I told her I was getting into high school too, and she says we can make our student debuts together!" Futaba said. "So, ya know that promise in the book? The one about going to school? This means, like... I did it, right?"

"Of course." Akira responded.

"Yessss! Mission complete! Well, mission started, anyway. I still hafta actually graduate." Futaba said. "Honestly though... the idea of not having Sojiro or everyone else around is the scariest part. But-I know I can't stay in my room forever. And that's way more important."

"Well, at least you know that." Akira said.

"I feel like... I've been getting more curious every day. I want to see and learn so much stuff... So I want you to have this. It's proof I'm moving on!" Futaba then handed Akira the promise list. "Cause I only changed this much thanks to the notebook. And you, of course. If you ever feel lonely, just look at this notebook and remember that I've got your back. Okay?"

"I'm pretty sure I should be saying that." Akira responded.

As Akira was going to go pass Sojiro. "That reminds me... Maybe I should give Sojiro my probation journal..." He said in his head.

Akira then pulls out the journal. "Here, Sojiro. Can you hold on to it?"

Sojiro then takes it out of Akira's hand. "Oh yeah, I forgot about this... The journal of the Phantom Thieves' leader, huh? Probably gonna be worth a lot someday. ...Thanks, though. I'll keep it safe." He insured.

"Well, we've all been through a lot... but it seems like everything's changed for the better. Try to behave yourself back home, would ya? Ah, not like you ever listen to me anyway..." Sojiro said.

"Come on, really?" Akira responded.

Sojiro then pulls out Recipe Notes and hands them to Akira. "Here, I want you to have these. I've got 'em memorised already. With that stuff, you can make the same... Well, no, that'd be a waste. Put your own spin on the flavor. Develop it. Make it yours."

"Sojiro, are you being serious?" Akira asked.

"Well, if your gonna run your own cafe. You'll need your own flavor after all. Making the same as mine will only get Leblanc out of business you know." Sojiro said. "C'mon. You should get going. Still things to do, right?"

Akira then finally left Leblanc.

Yougen Jaya

"By the way, you got a notification on your phone. Who's it from?" Morgana wondered.

Akira looked at his phone. It was Makoto who sent the message.

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"I have to swing by the college to submit some paperwork."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Would you be able to meet up before that?"

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"Akira... there's something I want to give you."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑

"I'm at Shujin right now, so let's meet at the Aoyama-Itchome Station platform."

Akira decided to meet up with everyone else first before he goes to see Makoto off.

Akira started to leave but caught in a conversation with Leblanc's Pompous Customer. Talking about how he wants to do reviews.

Afterwards heading to clinic but runs into Sae at the end of the street.

"...You look like you're doing well. I decided to stop by after work." Sae said. "I used to come by this area on occasion. I was always a fan of Leblanc's coffee. ...It's tomorrow, right? The day you go home."

"Still trying to catch me?" Akira responded.

"Ha, right-I'm taking you in." Sae joked. "On the record, you've been cleared of all the crimes you were accused of. Unfortunalty, the stigmas that came with them are a little harder to simply wipe away."

"Yeah... Even Ryuji pointed out I'll still be labeled there." Akira commented.

"You might find that even now... Sometimes, it'll feel like the whole world's against you. So, just in case... take this." Sae said, and passed Akira her Business Card. "Whenever you need help, I'll be on your side. Remember that."

"Thank you, Sae-san." Akira responded.

"I'll be doing my part to bring some real justice to our legal system. Can't rely on the Phantom Thieves forever." Sae said.

"Well... See you around." Akira said. Then took of the clinic. And said goodbye to Takemi, the father with his daughter, and the elderly Woman.

Kichijoji

Headed to Shibuya, Akira then quickly took a train over to Kichijoji. Spotting Shibusawa there.

"Shibusawa?" Akira greeted.

"Oh, you're... Kurusu-kun, right?" Shibusawa asked.

"Yeah, the Shujin student you met at the buffet." Akira responded.

"I realize you may not be the best person to ask, but-have you seen Maruki lately?" Shibusawa asked.

"Haven't heard a thing from him." Akira responded.

"No problem... The thing is, he stopped by the see me the other day. He was acting kind of strange, talking about taking responsibility for the things he's done..." Shibusawa explained. "I don't know what he was going on about, but he's always been a pretty intense guy. Even back in school, he's always rushed into things without considering the trouble he could be getting into... ...But I'm guessing I don't need to tell YOU that about him, knowing him as well as you do and all."

"Did he say anything else?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, what surprised me the most was-Actually, I probably shouldn't mention it. Anyway, he does seem to be doing all right-for Maruki, at least." Shibusawa said. "Who knows, maybe he'll pop up again when you least expect it-he does crazy stuff like that all the time."

"And I asked someone like him for advice on getting with Makoto..." Akira commented. "Well, I'll see you around."

Jazz Club

Akira then started to go around the Jazz Club. With Muhen standing by the entrance.

"Oh, so sorry, we're closed today-Wait, you're friends with Akechi-kun, right?" Muhen asked.

"...I don't know." Akira responded.

"Huh? But I remember when the two of you came here last. It was rare to see him with another person." Muhen said. "I haven't seen Akechi-kun in a while. I'm kind of worried about him. Do me a favour. Next time you see him, tell him to come by again."

"But Akechi is dead..." Akira said in his head. He then felt something in his pocket. "There's something in my pocket... It's Akechi's glove... He promised me a rematch. ...My fight with Akechi isn't over yet. ...Well, maybe even if he is dead. Wait... is that even possible?"

"Well, I won't insist. But you and Akechi-kun can swing by anytime." Muhen said.

"I'll let him know." Akira said.

"Yeah. Do come again. I'll be looking forward to it." Muhen said.

Akira then leaves and takes off again.

He went back to Shibuya to say goodbye to Ann, Yusuke, Haru, Ryuji, Lavenza, Iwai, Kaoru then Yoshida.

Then headed to Shinjuku to say goodbye to Chihaya, Ohya and Lala Escargot.

Then headed to Akihabara to say goodbye to Mishima and Shinya. And got a free CD while he was there.

Then headed to the Museum in Ueno to say goodbye to Kawanabe.

Then headed to Kanda to say goodbye to Hifumi.

Then headed to Shujin to say goodbye to the track team and Kawakami.

Aoyama-Itchome

Akira then came up to Makoto.

"Hey, Makoto." Akira greeted.

"Sorry to bother you when you're so busy." Makoto said. "But... I wanted to see you before you left, Akira.

"I wanted to see you too." Akira responded.

"It won't be long until I'm living alone, too. We'll both have to get used to the quiet." Makoto said.

"I'm still gonna be living with my younger cousin, remember?" Akira said.

"Oh, right. Why did I say "we" then?" Makoto wondered.

"That aside. We can see each other any time." Akira said.

"Really? Haha... I guess I have something to look forward to, then." Makoto responded.

"Just make sure you come visit." Akira said.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be sure I do that before you start your college years." Makoto insured. "My sister and I are actually going to go look at my new place soon. A year ago, all this would have been unthinkable for me." She continued. "But nobody told me to do this. It's a path I chose for myself. Of course, I'd never have gotten to this point alone. You gave me the push I needed, Akira..."

"Back then, I was just another honor student. Meeting you helped me change how I define myself." Makoto said. Then passed Akira her Buchi Calculator. "So I want you to have this. It helped me learn to love studying."

"...I think I know why." Akira commented.

"One day, I'll be a police commissioner. I know it won't be easy... but I also know I'll never give up. By giving this to you, I want to prove that." Makoto said. "And I hope it'll comfort you when I can't be there myself. It doesn't matter if we're far apart. Our hearts will be as close as ever... and that'll help me keep fighting."

The couple then took a moment to hug.

"Hey, Makoto..." Akira said.

"Yes?" Makoto responded.

"Thank you... For being there for me." Akira said.

"I hope things get better when you return home..." Makoto responded.

They both then kissed.

"I love you, Akira..." Makoto said.

"I love you too, Makoto... So much..." Akira responded.

Then couple then let go of each other.

"Well... I have to go..." Akira said.

"The train doors are now arriving, please watch your step!" The Station Recording played.

Akira then boarded his train.

Ginza Line

"Shibuya! This is Shibuya!" The Station Recording played.

Akira leaves the train.

"The train is now arriving at platform two! Please stand back!" An Ex-Rookie Station Attendant yelled.

"You're so cool! How'd you learn all this trian stuff?" An Innocent Child asked.

"I learned everything I know from my old boss. He was... the best. He was promoted, but he left me in charge of this station." The Ex-Rookie Station Attendant responded. "Look at me now, Chief! Accident-free, full speed ahead!"

As Akira was heading to his platform to leave Shibuya.

"Huh? Eiko?" Akira greeted.

"Hey, you're Kurusu. Right? What are you doing here?" Eiko asked.

"Saying my goodbyes..." Akira answered. "I just saw Makoto and heading back now.

"Oh yeah, I think Makoto told me about that. You're going back to your hometown, right?" Eiko asked.

"Yeah... Back to Inaba." Akira responded.

"It's the complete opposite for me. I'm stuck in cram school hell." Eiko said. "I decided to go to college, but I totally struck out with all my top choices. So I have to keep studying for a whole 'nother year. I thought it was stupid to cram for a year just to go to school again..."

"But seeing Makoto work so hard, like, all the time, I guess maybe making an effort to study wouldn't be so bad." Eiko said.

"Not just Makoto, but my brother works aggressively hard too." Akira responded.

"Well, I gotta go. Keep in touch! Bye bye!" Eiko said.

"I have to go myself, so you around Eiko." Akira responded.

Shibuya Station Square

Akira makes his way to over to the station, an Aggressive Reporter then stops him to interview. "Could you tell me what you'll remember most about this year?"

"My friends." Akira responded.

"As you can see, this young man is holding fast to his precious friends. The world may be going through a tumultuous time, but I can feel a strong sense of conviction." The Aggressive Reporter said. "Today's youth are undoubtedly growing up. And that's all for our on-the-spot coverage."

"You haven't changed at all, even after going freelance. I'll follow you anywhere!" The Young Cameraman commented.

-/-

Cafe Leblanc

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE>

Akira walked by up to the door of Leblanc

"Hey, um... I actually have a present for you too, Akira." Morgana said. He then passed Akira his Scarf. "Even when I was human, I kept holding onto this for some reason. Between a cat, a human, or some kind of vehicle... it's been hard to say for sure who or what I am."

"I can only imagine." Akira responded.

"But whatever else I am, I can say without a doubt... I'm your partner." Morgana said. "well then... we should probably go home and get packed, huh?"

Akira then walks inside.

"You finish saying your goodbyes?" Sojiro asked.

"I have." Akira responded.

"Well, how'd it go? Did it make you feel like you wanna stay?" Sojiro asked.

"Of course." Akira responded.

"I see. You must've made a lot of good memories here. You even have someone like Niijima-san as your lover after all." Sojiro said. "You're leaving early tomorrow form Shibuya, right? Make sure you pack up before you head to sleep."

"I'm actually gonna pack now actually, I want my clothes back the second I get home after all." Akira said.

"Oh, and take that stupid cat with you. I don't want it getting lost and ending up back here." Sojiro said.

Morgana to popped out of the bag.

"Don't make fun of me! I can go wherever I want all by myself!" Morgana bursted.

"It really never stops meowing, huh? Hey Futaba, what's he saying? Is he sad that he has to leave me?" Sojiro said.

"He said, "Sojiro's stupid."" Futaba lied.

"What!?" Sojiro reacted.

"What kind go translation is that!? Let me have a nice goodbye!" Morgana bursted.

Futaba then gave out her signature chuckle and grin. "Mona's your responsibility now. Leave Sojiro to me!"

"Isn't that the other way around?" Akira responded.

"That's not true! I'll take really good care of him!" Futaba said.

"Oh man..." Sojiro groaned.

"Even if you're not here, I'll make sure I do my best... So... you go do your best too, Akira!" Futaba said. "Thank you... for everything..."

"Your welcome... Well I'd better get ready to leave for tomorrow now." Akira said.

Akira then walks up stairs to the attic.

-/-

Monday 3/20 - Cafe Leblanc - Early Morning

<https://youtu.be/krtgiMY4wHI?t=33>

"Hey." Akira greeted.

"Hey." Sojiro responded. "You got everything?"

"Yeah." Akira answered.

"When I took you in, I thought I was the one helping you... but it turns out it was the other way around. ...Take care." Sojiro said.

"You too." Akira responded.

"Don't be so cheeky. Oh, and sorry... I wanted to have Futaba see you off too... I haven't been able to find her since this morning though." Sojiro said. "Same with that cat... If you end up back in the city, come on by. I'll at least treat you to a nice cup of coffee."

"...Wait, that means I can't go closing the store, huh..." Sojiro said. "What're you doing? Hurry up and go."

"Thank you for everything." Akira said.

"...Yeah." Sojiro responded.

Akira then leaves Leblanc.

-/-

Shibuya Square

Akira walks down the foot path, he looks up, then back down to see a see blue car.

"Yo! You over there!" Ryuji yelled.

"Hey, look this way!" Ann yelled.

Akira then approached them.

To see the rest of the Phantom Thieves in there.

"Sorry about the weird parking job. The engine just died on us right here." Ryuji said.

"Hey, Morgana, are you done yet?" Ann asked.

"*groan* Why the heck am I in charge of the car again?" Morgana questioned.

"After we said we'd disband..." Yusuke commented.

"We are all on break, after all." Haru responded.

Akira then climbed inside.

"Exams are done too, right? Come on, why don't you let us drive you home." Makoto said.

"You really, really gotta go...?" Futaba asked.

A taxi then pulled over next to them. "Hey, you lot." A Familiar Voice said.

Everyone looked over to see who it was.

"Dr. Maruki!?" Ryuji reacted.

A window then winded down. "We saw you over here, so we thought to say goodbye." Sumire said.

"Sumire, as well." Ann said.

"Kurusu-kun, I'd thought I say this before you left too." Maruki said.

"Yes?" Akira responded.

"If you find yourself struggling in life... You can start over, like me... Remember that." Maruki said. "so yeah, if that ends up saving you..." Then reached over his seat with his fist out. "...then we're square."

Akira gets out and walks over the taxi to fist bump Maruki.

"And besides. You taught me to keep my head up, didn't you?" Sumire added.

"Right." Akira responded.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tUuP1A23lfI>

"Take care." Sumire said, then rolled her window up.

"Good luck." Maruki then said. Then closed the door near Akira. Then drove off with Sumire.

Akira then hops back into the car, Ryuji following suit. Closing the door behind him.

"C'mon man, nobody's forcin' you to leave, y'know." Ryuji said.

"Hey, I have a family too, Ryuji." Akira responded.

"Wiping' your slate clean ain't so easy. You see what I mean?" Ryuji said.

Akira and Futaba look back, and there was a black car spying on the one the Phantom Thieves are in.

"Things must be slow these days." Yusuke commented.

"Don't mind them." Makoto said. "What they think of us doesn't really matter."

"Yeah, she's right. We can totally do whatever we want to do." Ann added.

Morgana then jumps inside the car, sitting in front of Akira. "The car's fixed! Just had to borrow a plug."

Makoto restarted the engine, and the car was raving again. "Nice job! On the first try!" She said.

"All right, let's roll!" Ryuji said.

Makoto shifted a gear and started to drive away. And started to drive along the highway.

"Hey, can I as something? My friend's in trouble, and I'd like everyone's input." Haru said.

"Ooh, that sounds like fun!" Futaba responded.

"If this is any more work, count me out." Yusuke said.

"You know you want to, Inari." Futaba teased.

"I'm getting out." Yusuke said. Then proceeds to open the door.

"Why'd you open the--WE"RE ON THE TOLL ROAD!" Ann yelled.

Futaba then laughs out loud.

"Let me off!" Yusuke yelled.

"Stop moving around!" Morgana yelled.

"Come on!" Futaba yelled.

"Mona-chan!" Haru yelled.

Ryuji then started chucking.

"That's dangerous!" Morgana yelled.

-/-

Inaba Region - Daytime

The drive has lasted for has lasted for hours, and the Phantom Thieves were away from Tokyo. As Makoto drove along the highway bridge, the group were admiring the view.

"The sea!" Ann said.

They chanted for a bit. Makoto then put on the radio straight afterwards.

<https://youtu.be/rs1DI2Y9Eqk?t=201>

"Man, it's weird... All this ain't feeling' real to me just yet..." Ryuji commented. "Like, "Am I in a dream," y'know?"

"I wouldn't mind that." Yusuke responded.

"We're free to do whatever we want, after all!" Morgana said.

"Heh... I guess so. If you wanna change the world, all you have to do is just look at it differently... am I right?" Ryuji responded. "And THAT is what "aesthetics" are." Ryuji then shifted Akira over a bit.

"Yeah." Akira said.

Akira then stands and lifts the hatch on the car roof, and stares into the view as the wind blows through his hair and coat. And looks up into the sky.

Akira stood there for a solid two minutes and sat back down closing the hatch.

-/-

Akira's phone then goes off. A text from his brother.

**Shiro**

"Inosuke and I are meeting you at the station."

**Shiro**

"I'm filling my car up then we're coming straight to you."

Akira then put his phone away.

"Hey, Makoto. How much further left?" Futaba asked.

"We're just twenty minutes away now." Makoto answered.

"Now that you mention it, it's already mid-day." Haru commented.

"We really are far away from Tokyo at this point." Yusuke said.

"We'll, it's just going to be a quick drop off, then we're heading home." Ann said.

"...Right." Makoto said.

Central Shopping District

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFtWziksPa8>

The Phantom Thieves arrived, and found themselves in a district.

"So this is what's it like to be in a small town." Futaba commented.

"Wasn't this the town where those serial murders occurred?" Yusuke wondered.

"And the content thick fog, yes." Makoto answered.

Akira looked through the window, and noticed his brother's car at the gas station.

"Stop the car!" Akira yelled.

Makoto then pulls over. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Akira then gets out without saying a word. He walks across the street and approaches the car.

"Akira...?" A Young Voice said.

Akira turned to pay attention to the child.

"Is that you?" Inosuke asked.

"Long time no see, Inosuke." Akira responded.

His young cousin then runs up to him to hug him.

"I've missed you." Inosuke said.

"Heh, so did I." Akira responded. Then looks up to see Shiro coming out.

"Akira?" Shiro then runs up to his younger brother. "Heh, I guess you bet us to you."

"Nice to see you too, bro." Akira groaned.

"But, how are you here already?" Shiro asked.

"We drove him." Makoto answered. As the group walked up to the family.

"Damn, man. You found 'em pretty quick." Ryuji said.

"Um... Are you, Shiro-san?" Makoto asked.

"I am. I'm guessing you're all friend's of Akira's?" Shiro said.

"Yeah, we are." Ann responded.

"We're awfully sorry if we caused any confusion." Haru apologised.

"Why are you apologising? You all saved me the trouble of extra travel." Shiro responded. Then took a quick look at Haru. "Hold on... Aren't you...?"

"Hm? Where are you getting at?" Haru responded.

"He's probably asking if you THE "Haru Okumura."" Morgana said.

"Oh! Yes, I am." Haru responded.

"I thought so." Shiro said.

"Well, this is goodbye then..." Makoto said.

"Yeah... For now at least." Akira said then started to look at Makoto with a concerned face. "Makoto?"

-/-

The other Thieves then started to catch on.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8L_CgMfnVy0>

"*sniff* I'm-I'm sorry, I promised myself I wouldn't cry..." Makoto responded.

Akira then quickly held her close to comfort her. As she started to sob.

"Mako-chan..." Haru said.

"I guess... it might be hard to seperate after being together for so long..." Yusuke said.

"Oh, Makoto..." Akira said in a downed tone. Then started to stroke her hair. "You've said it yourself. Our relationship can survive a little distance."

"*sniff* I know..." Makoto responded as her crying continues. "But that isn't the issue."

"Not... the issue?" Shiro wondered.

Akira then faced his brother, and gave him the "she knows" look.

"Oh..." Shiro responded.

"I'll be fine. I'm positive things will be better going forward." Akira insured. "And I promise, our future won't be effected by it." Akira said.

"What's going on?" Futaba asked.

"You moron! What does it look like!?" Ryuji responded.

-/-

"If it makes it any better, I already plan on coming back for summer break." Akira said.

The Phantom Thieves and Shiro we're surprised at what Akira just said.

"R-Really?" Makoto responded.

"Yeah, the year went by fast. So what makes summer break any different?" Akira said.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yg1jhWp9GA4>

"Guess it's a plan then!" Ryuji chanted.

"Hm, you even have me looking forward to summer break already." Yusuke commented.

Makoto then stopped crying then went ahead to kiss Akira.

"I love you, Makoto." Akira said.

"I love you too, Akira." Makoto responded.

"You'd better not jinx it, 'kay man!?" Ryuji said.

"I guess this is it!" Futaba said.

"Be sure to eat well." Yusuke said.

"We'll see you. Soon, right?" Haru said.

"If you don't come back, we'll find you here." Ann said.

"Best of luck on your final year." Makoto said. "All right-let's go..."

"Awww, we gotta go already?" Ryuji wined.

"The longer we arrive back, the later it's going to be." Ann responded.

The Phantom Thieves got back into the car, and Makoto started to drive off.

Ryuji was then hanging out from the side door with Futaba opening the roof hatch.

"See ya later, my duuuuuuude!" Ryuji yelled.

"I'll text you, okaaaay?" Futaba yelled.

"Come on! Sit down." Makoto said to the both of them.

The car as then out of the site from the two brothers and the cousin.

"Some things never change..." Morgana sighed.

"Alright, let's get you both home." Shiro said.

Shiro then started his car up again, with Akira getting in the front, and Inosuke in the back.

Morgana popped out the bag as Akira put in on the floor. "Okay, time to see my new home!"

"Akira, would you put the cat on the back sit?" Shiro said.

"Fine." Akira responded. And put the bag with Inosuke with Morgana still inside.

"Hey! What the hell!?" Morgana bursted.

Kurusu Residence

Shiro then drives up to the drive way, and parked the car.

"Okay, we're here. Oh, right!" Shiro said. "Here, dad wanted me to give your keys back." As he held them up.

"Thanks." Akira responded.

"Oh, Akira." Shiro said getting his attention. "I'm... I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Akira was confused.

"I wasn't there when I was needed most. If I was, your probation would've been avoided. And you wouldn't have gone through the s*** you did." Shiro said.

"Don't be, if I hadn't. Japan would've had a corrupt leader, or worse case scenario, the world being destroyed and remade." Akira said.

"Pffft, yeah sure." Shiro responded. "Anyway, take it easy. 'Kay?"

Akira then gets out of the car with Morgana, and Shiro drives off.

"Akira, can we get inside now?" Inosuke winded.

"Yeah, we're getting in now." Akira responded.

Akira quickly checked for mail, then went up to the front door. He unlocks it and the two cousins get inside.

Evening

Sachio gets home for dinner, and goes ahead to measure Akira's height since he hasn't been in the household for 365 days.

"You've gotten taller then I expected." Sachio said. Then puts the pencil and measuring tape away. "Anyway, head into your room. I've got some good news and some bad news."

Akira was worried about the bad news. "Oh, okay..." He responded.

The father and son walk into Akira's room, with his clothes back in his closest and his gifts from Tokyo displayed around his small room.

-/-

"So, what was it you have to say, Dad?" Akira asked.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ED7kzAmnAY>

"Okay good news. As of November, Your mother dropped her feminist ego." Sachio said.

"What!?" Akira was dumbfounded. "You're joking aren't you?"

"No, I'm being serious. It's unfortunate it took until November to realise what she was doing was wrong the entire time." Sachio said. "At the very least we, well. Have the Phantom Thieves to thank for that."

"...The Phantom Thieves?" Akira was confused, they never targeted his mother at all.

"Yeah, it happened one day before we were aloud in for visiting hours. Shiro was actually the one who sent the request." Sachio said.

"Shiro did!?" Akira yelled.

"Now, for the bad news..." Sachio then said. "Your mother actually... passed away."

"What!? Passed away!?" Morgana reacted.

"Oh no..." Akira responded.

"Well, to be fair. Our finance with limited every now and then, so it was making the surgery difficult." Sachio said. "So even after having the full amount, in the end... She didn't make it."

"When did that happen?" Akira asked.

"It was around the time before Shido was targeted by the Phantom Thieves. So it was around the 24th of November." Sachio answered.

"So Makoto and I changed her heart for nothing..." Morgana said.

Akira then looks back at Morgana. "What was that, Morgana!?"

"Uh! Ummm. *sigh* I'm not getting out of this, aren't I?" Morgana asked.

"No, you aren't?" Akira responded.

"Do you speak cat or something?" Sachio said.

Akira looked back at his father, with what he said catching him off guard.

"Well, anyway. Speaking of the Phantom Thieves." Sachio said, then got out a warped present. "Here, we got you a Returning form probation present."

"Oh, thanks." Akira responded. He unwrapped it and it was a Phantom Thieves mug. "Oh, thank you, Dad."

"There's actually a funny story to this. From your letter Sakura-san sent to us, we thought you'd be a fan of Phantom Thieves." Sachio explained. "Well, now I should be saying it'd be something appropriate for the leader of the Phantom Thieves who's been living in a cafe for a whole year."

Akira looked at his father in shook. "How did you know that?"

"Well, Shiro was actually watching the Phantom Thieves board cast about Shido. And he recognised your voice and hair just by looking at the footage." Sachio said.

Akira was honestly surprised, he didn't think about his family watching that board cast if his family were against the Phantom Thieves.

"And Shiro went ahead and voted for Yoshida instead, since in your letter you mentioned about helping him." Sachio said. "Don't worry, I won't turn you in nor kick you out. You saved the country after all."

"Phew, that's reassuring." Morgana said.

"That cat really meows quite a lot, I surprised someone like Sakura-san would have one in his cafe at all, what was his name again?" Sachio asked.

"Morgana." Akira answered.

"Morgana, hmm? Anyway, you should get to sleep soon, we still have to undo your expulsion tomorrow." Sachio said, then started to leave the room.

"Oh, Dad wait!" Can you hold on to this?" Akira presented the box Maruki gave to him.

"An engagement ring? Why do you have this?" Sachio asked.

"The school councillor I had last year gave it to me as thanks for helping him with his research, he wanted me to use it on my girlfriend when the times comes." Akira explained.

"Okay, I'll keep it safe." Sachio said. "Goodnight." He then closes the door.

"You and Makoto targeted my mother!?" Akira bursted.

"It was Makoto's idea. She insisted on changing her heart because it was for you. She didn't want her toxic behaviour continuing even after you returned from probation." Morgana said. "And if anything, her treasure almost bloomed into a Palace. Mementoes was literally shaking when we went to change her heart."

"So Makoto did it anyway..." Akira said.

Akira then looked at the letter on his small desk, and opened it. It was written by his mother. It had written.

" _My dear Akira, by the time you're reading this. I'm already dead, the lung cancer I've been suffering from has in fact got to me. I'm writing this to you to apologise. I know it won't be enough to prove it, but it's all I could do. In any case, I've heard you've been caring for a cat, so that cat bed you see in your room was from me. I've also heard you got yourself a girlfriend. Anyhow, I am truly sorry for how I've treated you for all these years. And what you aim to do for your future. You'll know very well, I support it. And, I hope you and your love of you're life have the future you both desire. All I can say now is, I am proud of you. Love Mom._ "

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J9u9nH8E-sg>

Akira then put then letter away and set up his futon after a year of not being used.

Then changed into his pyjamas and stared at the Inaba view from his bedroom window. As he was staring, his reflection then turned into his Joker appearance.

Akira thinking her was going crazy, he removes his glasses. Puts them down and goes to turn off the light, and lies into his futon. With Morgana hoping into his new cat bed, and pulling his blanket over him.

"Night, Akira." Morgana said.

"Night, Morgana." Akira responded.

Akira closed his slightly then looked up at the moon. "...Goodnight Makoto."

-/-, or just let track keep going if you want.


	75. Welcome home, Akira...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer break has come around, and Akira and Morgana are coming back to Tokyo to spend it with their fellow Phantom Thieves. Akira couldn't wait to get his lips on Makoto's once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, and it takes place in the prologue to P5S. So this is based of fan translation, and will be updated when P5S is localised. Due to some lines might not being accurate.

Wednesday 7/19 - Kurusu Residence - Midnight

**Ryuji, Sakamoto**

"Yo, been a while!"

**Ann, Takamaki**

"Since you never reply, Ryuji."

**Ryuji, Sakamoto**

"I don't? Well I've been pretty busy myself!"

**Haru, Okumura**

"I wonder if it's been a while for me too?"

**Yusuke, Kitagawa**

"I as well. Lack of money has caused my line to shut off."

**Me**

"Have you all been well?"

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑 **(Makoto, Niijima)**

"Yeah, I've been good."

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑 **(Makoto, Niijima)**  
"But is it okay to be talking this late at night? Have you been studying for finals?"

**Futaba, Sakura**

"I'm a-ok. Unlike Ryuji."

**Ryuji, Sakamoto**

"Stop! My life's already at zero!"

**Ryuji, Sakamoto**

"More importantly the main topic!"

**Ryuji,** **Sakamoto**

"It's almost summer vacation, why don't we all get together for once?"

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑 **(Makoto, Niijima)**

"That sounds good."

**Ann,** **Takamaki**

"Agreed! should we all go on a trip?"

**Haru,** **Okumura**

"It sounds like fun!"

**Yusuke, Kitagawa**

"If it's a trip then Kyoto is the place."

**Futaba, Sakura**

"This isn't a field trip!"

**Ryuji, Sakamoto**

"Ok, it's settled! For now let's get together and come up with a plan."

**Ann, Takamaki**

"Where at?"

**Futaba, Sakura**

"The answer is clear!"

**Me**

"Let's meet at the hideout."

**Ryuji, Sakamoto**

"Roger that, leader!"

Monday 7/24 - Kurusu Residence - Early Morning

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xNWQBkMu8R0>

Akira changed quickly as soon he got up and got his pre-packed suitcase. And goes over towards Morgana's cat bed.

"Mona, get up!" Akira said as he tapped him.

"Huh!? What!? Huh!?" Morgana reacted.

"We're leaving." Akira said.

"Oh, right. But why this early in the morning." Morgana wined.

"We have a long trip going ahead, and I would like to be at Leblanc before noon." Akira responded. "Plus, we don't make the train schedules."

"Okay... I'm getting up." Morgana wined, and hoped into Akira's bag.

Akira walked downstairs from the house, and sees his father waiting in the living room with Inosuke. "Morning, son." Sachio said.

"Morning." Akira responded.

"Okay, you boys are both ready to go then?" Sachio said.

"Um, uncle. Isn't Shiro coming to pick me up?" Inosuke asked.

"He's meeting us at the train station." Sachio answered. "Anyway, here Akira. I've already paid for your ticket." And passes it to him.

The ticket included travel to Shibuya and back from 7/24 to 8/31. An assigned seat number. Pre-paid food during the trip. And Cat fare for Morgana.

"Thanks, Dad." Akira said as he puts his ticket into his pocket.

"Okay, let's get going." Sachio said.

Akira put on the wristwatch Makoto gave to him for Christmas as the family approached the car.

Inaba Train Station

The family met with Shiro as they wait for Akira's train.

"So I heard you're going on holiday too." Akira said to Shiro.

"Yeah, I'm heading to London with Inosuke." Shiro said.

"London!? Isn't that far away?" Morgana wondered.

"Why are you bringing Inosuke, though?" Akira asked.

"Because I wanted to come." Inosuke said.

"Well, you just lucky I happened to have a second ticket." Shiro said.

Sachio then chuckled at the site of his sons and nephew.

“The trains to Tokyo are now boarding, please step in now!” The train announcement played.

"Well, I have to now." Akira said.

"Take care of yourself." Shiro responded.

"Bye, Akira!" Inosuke also responded.

"You be good for Sakura-san, you hear?" Sachio said.

"See you all in September." Akira said, and boarded the train.

"Ticket!" The Conductor said.

Akira presents it, the Conductor scans it. And rips off a barcode. Punches a barcode, then heads it back to Akira.

"This way please." The Attendant said.

As Akira followed her to his seat.

Two minutes after Akira boards the train then starts to take off.

When the train gets passed first tunnel. An Attendant approaches Akira and Morgana.

"Would you like anything right now, sir?" She asked.

"Can I get two muffins and a coffee?" Akira asked.

"Do you want sugar with it?" The Attendant asked.

"No, thank you." Akira responded.

The Attendant then leaves.

"Oooo, I wonder if Lady Ann has changed much." Morgana comments.

"Ah, geez. Here we go again." Akira responded.

-/-

Cafe Leblanc - Daytime

Akira reached Tokyo. Incident free thankfully. When he got to Shibuya, he caught the next train to Yougen. Then eventually. Stepping in front of Leblanc's door.

"...Did we make it? Well it hasn't changed a bit, huh." Morgana commented. "Alright let's go in!"

Akira walks in, then the cafe was dark. Was Sojiro nowhere to be found.

"It's quite..." Akira said. "too quiet..."

"One, two." A voice said.

The lights then turned on steamers blew out.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wqvWAaTSax0>

"Welcome home!" The Phantom Thieves shouted.

As they emerged from the counter and stools.

With streamers on top of Akira and Morgana. With speechless reactions.

Ryuji went towards Akira and got his arm around him. "Whaddya think, surprised?"

"Yeah, you got us good." Akira responded.

Futaba then walked up to Akira. "I wanted to see you!"

"It's been a while." Yusuke said.

"Have you gotten taller?" Haru asked.

"I'm glad you look well." Makoto said.

Ann then approached them to pet Morgana. "You too Morgana!"

Morgana meowed happily in response.

"Okay, give them some space." Makoto said. As she approached Akira and kissed him.

Akira went a long with it as he couldn't help but touch Makoto's cheek once again.

Makoto then broke the kiss and backed up.

Sojiro smiled at the site of the thieves together once again.

"Ahaha, our surprise was a huge success!" Ann chanted.

"I can't believe you guys, what an evil thing to do." Morgana responded.

"It wouldn't be any fun if we didn't do something special after all this time, right?" Ryuji said. "So we had boss let us in before the store opened.

Everyone then looked over at Sojiro. "...Don't you look like you're doing well." He said.

"It's been a while." Akira responded.

"It has. It feels like so much time had passed yet it's only been a few months. You must have a lot to talk about but... I'll be opening up the store soon. So carry on upstairs." Sojiro said. "It's your room. Do as you like."

"Thanks." Akira responded.

"Yeah. In exchange you'll be helping out with the store." Sojiro said.

"Well I suppose it's fair." Akira responded.

"Alright, let's all group up at the hide out!" Futaba chanted.

The Phantom Thieves then proceeded to head up the attic.

"...Great. The troublemaker's back home." Sojiro said under his breath.

Leblanc Attic

The group caught up and had such together. It was turning out as if the Phantom Thieves never disbanded.

"I got three Fs this last semester, I was cutting it hella close." Ryuji said. "Thank god I didn't have to take summer school or I wouldn't be here."

"Heheh, I won! I only got one F!" Ann chanted.

"You both are the same as always. Why don't you take classes more seriously?" Makoto responded.

"Oh is the class president's iron fist of punishment coming back?" Futaba joked.

"Come on... forget it already." Makoto responded.

"Are you enjoying that college thing?" Morgana asked.

"Yes, it's fulfilling. I have to strengthen my foundation while I still can." Makoto answered.

"I've also been busy, but I think it's fun. I'm studying selective breading of vegetables." Haru said.

"Oh... Does that tase good?" Yusuke asked.

"Your appetite's fast..." Ryuji commented.

"Wait, isn't your major supposed to be in management or something?" Futaba asked.

"That's true but I can take other lessons that interest me too." Haru said. "There's also agricultural management. It's related to harvest volume and soil nutrition."

"Ugh... I'm about to fall asleep." Morgana said.

"And you, Futaba? How is school?" Makoto asked.

"Heheh, easy peasy! I'm all used to it all except for packed trains and PE!" Futaba said.

"Amazing." Akira responded.

"Right? You can keep complimenting me!" Futaba said.

"What about you, Akira? Is everything going well back at home?" Ryuji asked.

"It's been good, my family are finally on right track. And working for the Amagi Inn has been great too." Akira said. "You’d be surprised how much they pay for simply a part timer."

"How do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"It's around 25,000 yen a day apparently." Morgana clarified.

"FOR REAL!?" Ryuji, Ann and Futaba yelled out.

"I didn't think a Inn would pay that much..." Haru commented.

"U-U... Um.... I-I truly am envious..." Yusuke commented.

"Other than that, I missed you guys." Akira added.

"What a coincidence! Me too." Futaba responded.

"Well I've been doing as much as I can but... Without you it just doesn't feel right or something..." Ryuji said.

"That's obvious Cause he's our leader!" Futaba chanted.

"Right!" Ann responded.

"Thanks." Akira said.

"Hehe, I guess the Phantom Thief sprite never dies." Ryuji said.

"Now then, how are we going to spend out summer vacation? We're deciding today aren't we?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah yeah, we gotta decide that!" Ann responded.

"You can stay here for the entire vacation can't you?" Haru asked.

"My return won't kick in till the end of August, so that's not an issue." Akira answered.

"We gotta take a trip don't we? We got a whole month to do what we want, right?" Ryuji said.

"Um... are you forgetting your homework exist...?" Makoto responded.

"Oop." Ann responded.

"And aren't you all in your 3rd year of high school? You should think about your path after graduation..." Makoto added.

"Don't say it! I know! Just let me forget it for now!" Ryuji yelled.

"Oh god..." Akira said under his breath.

"You’re the same as always Ryuji." Morgana said.

"Let's bring back the conversation, if it's a trip then Kyoto will work well. We can see the shrines and buddhist temples, I'm determined to work hard on a sketch." Yusuke said. "If we have a month we can see many types of art! Festivals full of history and tradition are calling to me!"

"I'll pass on art. Not really interested." Futaba responded.

Yusuke was surprised with Futaba's response and leaned back to the work desk again.

"Besides, we can go on a trip. But why don't we camp somewhere nearby first." Ann suggested. "We can play in nature during the afternoons and have barbecue at night!"

"B-B-Barbecue and camp!? Isn't that the so-called event only norms have access to!?" Futaba responded.

"*giggle* It sounds like fun. If we're having a bonfire then leave the wood chopping to me." Haru said.

"It'll lighten up and we can have a barbecue party... that'll do it. What do you think?" Ryuji asked Akira.

"Let's get expensive meat." Akira suggested.

"I'll have lean meat! I'm about the gourmet after all!" Morgana said.

"It's good to be in the summer spirit but be mindful of your health and get vegetable too." Makoto said.

"Hah, If it's barbecue then I won't say no to it. We can have history and tradition for later." Yusuke said.

"So your appetite comes before art... Is that fine with you, Inari...?" Futaba responded.

"Then we're at the first of our reunion celebration... and we're all in agreement to have a camp!" Ann chanted.

"If that's staled, then..." Futaba then gets out her phone. "EMMA, tell me what we need for a camp."

"I made a list of things you need for camp. There's a specialty store nearby Shibuya 705. I reccomend to purchase there." EMMA voiced.

"Oh? What was that just now?" Morgana asked.

"It's a convenance app, Emma. Don't you know it?" Futaba responded.

"Ah, I've heard of it. It can tell you anything and it's really convenient, isn't is?" Ann said.

"If I remember right... it was called AIlove, right?" Ryuji asked.

"Not AIlove, it's; AI an artificial intelligence." Haru clarified.

"It's an acronym." Futaba said. "It can search for any kind of information, navigation, schedule, management, it can even help with conundrums... All you have to do is talk to it, and it gives you the most appropriate answer."

"It was even talked about on TV. It's really amazing, and it was popularised quickly." Makoto said.

"Yeah yeah, it's made pretty well. It's ten thousand times smarter than Ryuji." Futaba jabbed.

"Shut up!" Ryuji bursted. "But I am kind of interested in it. Maybe it can tell me some delicious ramen shops?"

"You should all get it if you'd like. It's useful for lots of things!" Futaba said.

Everyone then started to get out their phones.

"If we ever run into trouble while we're out, maybe we could use it." Makoto suggested.

"Sounds interesting. What don't you try it too?" Morgana suggested to Akira.

Akira then got out his phone and downloaded the EMMA app to his phone. He opens it once it was downloaded.

"Nice to meet you. I'm EMMA. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Please enter your name." It voiced.

Akira then entered his given and family names, birthdate, e-mail, and region.

"Welcome, Akira Kurusu. I am EMMA. I'll be your support concierge service." It voiced.

"Oh, sounds like you activated it." Futaba said. "I sent you all friend requests, so you better accept it!"

"Recommended camp stuff is showing up... EMMA prepared all that?" Morgana wondered.

"It's pretty neat stuff. And is didn't just choose. It takes into account the season, the weather, an individual's profile and location and displays the best things." Futaba responded.

"For real? AIlove is amazing." Ryuji commented.

"We already told you, it's AI." Ann responded.

"Then we have a list, we need to split up and get it." Haru said.

Everyone then put all theirs phones away.

"But doesn't tomorrow work better? It's hella hot outside, and Akira's probably tired from travelling." Ryuji said. "And since we're together, let's have a meal here in the hide out like we used to."

"Yes, and there are many things I'd like to talk about. Especially about the problems concerning modern art, and the new possibilities..." Yusuke said.

"Ah, how about no." Ryuji responded.

"Okay, why head down and eat! Curry time!" Futaba chanted.

"Sounds good, I'm with you." Ann responded.

Everyone then walks down from the attic. Before Akira could leave, Makoto grabs his arm from behind.

Akira looks back, and Makoto shakes her head.

-/-

"Akira? Makoto?" Morgana said.

"Is something wrong up there?" Haru asked.

"Nothing at all, we'll be done in a minute." Makoto responded.

"Oh, okay..." Haru responded.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SuaQGapin5g>

Makoto then walks Akira across over the attic until they were near the bed.

Letting go of Akira's arm, Makoto sits down. Then grabs Akira by the shirt with both hands, and pulls him on top of her.

"Who-" Akira started to reacted.

His voice then cuts off after Akira and Makoto's lips touch, and they both kiss.

Makoto then unclenched her hands and laid flat to Akira's chest as he is on top of her. With Akira followed suit with his hands holding her upper arms. As they both closed their eyes.

Makoto then broke the kiss, following up with a sigh. "Ahhh... Welcome home, Akira..."

-/-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it for my first fan fic. I already plan on doing another when Christmas starts to come around, and I also plan on rebooting a story back from 2018 that was originally supposed to be a comic. (It’s not a Persona one though.) And plan to start that one early next year.


End file.
